


Das Ende ist der Anfang

by Marc0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 156,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc0/pseuds/Marc0
Summary: Все события текста «Богами становятся», начиная с осени 1973 года и заканчивая 1997 годом, мы видели глазами Йохана Неескенса, а у него, как мы знаем, великолепно развитое воображение и отличная фантазия. Что же он скрыл, что домыслил, а что произошло на самом деле? И как это выглядело с точки зрения Кройфа?
Kudos: 2





	1. 1973-1974

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текста [**Богами становятся**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066966). Название пока рабочее, переводится с немецкого как «Конец - это начало».

_Барселона, осень 1974_

— Ладно, я домой. — Кройф, торопливо сделав последнюю пару затяжек, выбрасывает окурок в урну. — Заедешь завтра?

— Может, лучше ты ко мне? — подмигивает Йохан Второй. Уф, не попросился сегодня — и то хорошо.

— У тебя места мало, куда мы денем Марианну?

Кройф порой жалеет, что заставил его жениться, раньше было удобнее. Но, с другой стороны, Прекрасному принцу тоже нужен семейный очаг и всё такое…

— А у тебя дети орут, — смеётся Неескенс, привалившись к стене. Так зазывно смеётся. — Слушай, я хочу по-человечески, долго, нежно, в нормальной кровати. Давай квартиру всё-таки снимем, я займусь.

— Палево, — хмурится Кройф, ярко представив, какие поводы для сплетен появятся у всех желающих. — Нас тут каждая собака знает, сразу весь город начнёт обсуждать, где и когда нас видели.

— Да и чёрт с ними, — морщится Неескенс, смахнув пылинку с его плеча. — Тебя это что, волнует?

Так, ещё и Уго подошёл. Йохан Второй покосился на него с заметным раздражением — не может понять, что Кройфу могло понравиться в этом маленьком коренастом перуанце, да и пусть — Йохан Первый не заставляет его дружить со своими друзьями.

— Вечером пересечёмся? — интересуется Уго по-испански.

— Чоло, я ж тебе вчера говорил… — закатывает глаза Кройф.

Они быстро привыкли отдыхать вместе в прошлом сезоне, и так тяжко ему втолковать, что времени на маленькие шалости совсем не осталось. Зато Данни выдохнет, ей Сотиль совсем не нравится.

Быстро отговорившись семейными делами и попрощавшись с Уго, Кройф косится на часы и поворачивается к Йохану Второму.

— В общем, давай пока так: завтра бери Марианну и приезжайте вместе к нам. — Он ласково заправляет за ухо золотистый локон Неескенса. — Девочки будут обсуждать, какие мы с тобой плохие мужья, — а мы отлично проведём время. А там решим насчёт квартиры и насчёт всего остального, ладно?

— Ладно, — улыбнувшись, сдаётся Неескенс. — Договорились.

— Тогда до завтра. — Йохан Первый, вдохнув освежающий запах его парфюма, касается губами его щеки. — Аста, как говорится, маньяна.

— Ага, — смеётся Неескенс, поцеловав его в ответ.

Они расходятся по своим машинам и вместе выезжают с парковки стадиона — Кройф первым, Неескенс за ним. Посигналив ему на прощание, Кройф сворачивает на узкую улицу, машинально вытаскивает новую сигарету, прикуривает и опускает стекло, чтобы выпустить дым и впустить раскалённый воздух Барселоны. Господи, как хорошо. Казалось бы, лучше быть не может, но — может.

Зажав сигарету в зубах, Кройф включает радио и вынимает из бардачка сложенный листок, сверяется с адресом, хотя запомнил его сразу. Где это вообще? Не хватало только карту изучать и терять драгоценное время… И у местных спрашивать негоже, великому Кройфу не только покажут, но и проводят, а ещё каждому встречному после расскажут, куда и во сколько он ездил… Нет, уж лучше самому.

Еле нашёл номер дома на старом обшарпанном здании. Вроде тот. Твою-то мать, ну и район. Тут точно машину не угонят? Конечно, все в Барселоне знают, чья это машина, и не должны тронуть, но мало ли. Ладно, об этом поздно думать. И парковаться лучше на соседней, более оживлённой улице, где хотя бы люди ходят…

Нацепив солнцезащитные очки и воровато оглядевшись, Кройф вылезает из «ситроена», чтобы вернуться к неприметному дому.

Шестая квартира оказалась на третьем этаже. Сдвинув очки на макушку и убрав бумажку с адресом в карман, Кройф стучит в потёртую деревянную дверь — никакого звонка тут и близко нет.

Щелчок замка, скрип петель — и яркая белозубая улыбка ослепляет сильнее, чем луч солнца, внезапно просочившийся сквозь грязное окно подъезда:

— Какие люди! Прошу…

— Района пострашнее не нашёл? — смеётся Йохан, зайдя в квартиру.

— Старался, но не было. — Дик, одной рукой запирая дверь, уже обнимает его, а потом предусмотрительно снимает его пижонские «рэй-бэны» и кладёт на полку у зеркала, чтоб случайно не разбить.

— В следующий раз не подкачай, — шепчет Кройф, касаясь его щеки. — Меня ещё не во всех трущобах запомнили…

— Шутишь? Тут твою фамилию на стенах пишут чаще, чем нецензурщину… — Взяв его за подбородок, Дик прижимает губы к его губам, и Йохан, закинув руки ему за шею, жадно припадает к его рту.

Дик набрасывается на него с таким напором, что Кройф, смеясь в его губы, поддаётся и позволяет Дику припереть его к стене — чтобы тут же закинуть ногу на его бедро, вжаться в него всем телом и зажмуриться от удовольствия, ощутив его чувственный укус чуть ниже уха.

— Тш, — неохотно выдыхает Кройф, гладя его волосы. — Аккуратно там…

— Ох ты чёрт, — морщится Дик, отстранившись, — теперь без следов, да? Будет трудно привыкнуть…

— В процессе привыкнешь, не останавливайся! — требует Кройф, рванув его обратно за ворот.

Как же не хочется думать об этом, когда с ним… Но Неескенс огорчится, если увидит засос. И ничего не скажет ведь, только посмотрит так, будто Кройф его в самое сердце ранил, насмерть, и сейчас он пойдёт, ляжет в сторонке и тихо умрёт. Лучше этого избежать.

Крепко обняв Дика за шею, Йохан запрыгивает ему на руки — Дик надёжно подхватывает его под бёдрами, шепчет, уткнувшись ему в шею: «Какой же ты лёгкий, Кройф, всю жизнь бы тебя таскал», и Йохан смеётся в ответ, ласково укусив его за ухо, — «Всю жизнь и придётся, ван Дайк!»

— Это что, кровать? — уточняет Йохан, оглянувшись. — Ты меня в спальню принёс? Не на кухонный стол, не в ванную, не на чёрную лестницу, а в спальню? Так мы скоро станем скучными…

— Не дождёшься, — смеётся Дик, бросив его на постель. К счастью, она оказалась неожиданно мягкой.

— Полегче, — всё-таки напоминает Кройф, приподнявшись на локте. — Давай хотя бы без травм.

— То без следов, то без травм. — Дик быстро расстёгивает пуговицы своей рубашки. — Совсем изнежили тебя в моё отсутствие. Приспосабливайся обратно, теперь в одной стране живём.

— Ммм, да, пожалуй. — Кройф с удовольствием поглаживает взглядом его грудь, когда он распахивает рубашку. — Ты приготовил для меня стриптиз?

— Ещё чего. — Дик ложится на него, придавливает своим мощным телом. — Я-то знаю, что тебя по-настоящему заводит.

Он знает, да. Как никто другой. Именно поэтому Йохан сейчас под ним на кровати в очередной старой квартирке, выгибается, позволяя ладоням Дика скользнуть вниз и погладить его спину, резко сжимает в кулаке его густые тёмные волосы, пока Дик целует и покусывает его шею, стискивает его бёдра своими, чтобы крепче прижаться к нему.

Не без усилий спихнув его с себя — кровать жалобно скрипнула — Кройф сам усаживается на него и, наслаждаясь восхищённым взглядом Дика, расстёгивает рубашку.

— И это всё мне, — шепчет Дик, гладя его бёдра.

Кройф лукаво улыбается, чтобы поддразнить его.

— Хочу тебя. — Дик подтаскивает его ближе к себе.

Рубашка Йохана падает на пол. Дик ласкает его сквозь джинсы, и Йохан подаётся навстречу движениям его руки. Они отлично друг друга изучили и знают, что им друг от друга надо.

Дик властно хватает его за золотые цепи на шее и тянет вниз — у Йохана дыхание перехватывает каждый раз, когда он так делает. Такое только Дику дозволено.

Дик целует его глубоко, требовательно, тискает его задницу — этого грех не сделать, раз уж Йохан так удобно лежит на нём, а потом опрокидывает Йохана обратно на кровать и снова оказывается сверху.

Рубашка Дика тоже летит куда-то в угол. Так, а на нём, в отличие от Йохана, следы можно оставлять, даже нужно.

— Соскучился? — выдыхает Дик, ощутив, как Йохан провёл ногтями по его спине.

— А сам как думаешь?

Дик расстёгивает ремень, пуговицу, молнию джинсов; Дик запускает ладонь внутрь, обхватывает, ласкает, доводя до нужной кондиции, и только потом стягивает с Кройфа джинсы и бельё. Йохан замирает, когда Дик склоняется к нему, но пока не время для долгих нежностей — Дик пару раз облизывает его и прерывается, чтобы окончательно раздеться самому.

— Зачем столько… — шепчет Йохан, впуская в себя пальцы Дика с очередной обильной порцией смазки.

— В тебе стало слишком тесно, — отзывается Дик, плавно двигаясь в нём. — Надо растянуть тебя обратно, а то я кончу, как только в тебя войду…

— А ты так умеешь? — смеётся Йохан, коснувшись его щеки.

С Диком обычно долго — иногда это великолепно, иногда бывает проблемой, потому что ты уже всё, а он только на середине процесса.

— С тобой всё возможно, — отзывается Дик, поцеловав его ладонь.

С ним тоже. Хочется уже начать, но пальцы Дика всё ещё скользят в теле Йохана — к двум добавился третий, и Йохан тихо постанывает в такт, зажмурившись. Дик всегда готовит его долго, потому что, как он сам говорит, его невероятно заводит, когда Кройф лежит перед ним, одновременно ждущий, жаждущий, терпящий первую неизбежную боль и сходящий с ума от желания.

— Смотри на меня, — требует Дик.

Он не любит, когда с ним закрывают глаза. Даже если слишком хорошо. Будто Кройф может вместо него кого-то представить — мысль настолько нелепая, что просто смешная.

— Хочу тебя, — выдыхает Йохан, глядя на него.

— Сейчас, Кройф, — шепчет Дик, продолжая трахать его пальцами. — Подожди. Не спеши.

Позу для первого раза Дик выбирает самую банальную — любит в лицо партнёру смотреть, да и Йохану нравится его видеть, так что он не возражает. Только требует глубже, резче, сильнее, грубее — Дик в курсе, что даже если Кройф снизу, он всё равно как бы и сверху тоже.

Толкаясь в него, Дик опирается обеими руками на кровать — каждый мускул напряжён, до невозможности хорош он сейчас. Йохан гладит его руки, царапает его кожу, но этого мало: придвинувшись ближе, прижимает губы к его руке и чувствует, как Дик вздрогнул от удовольствия, ощутив прикосновение его языка.

***

Неескенс подъезжает к своему дому и тянется заглушить мотор, но ловит себя на том, что совсем не хочет этого делать. Будто с урчанием двигателя замолкнут все, вообще все звуки мира, и он останется совершенно один.

У Кройфа тут есть дела, друзья — хоть этот Уго, с которым у Йохана уже куча общих воспоминаний и общих шуток, а у Неескенса никого. Только Марианна, с которой он сыграл свадьбу в июле, сразу после финала Чемпионата мира. Все ожидания этого лета оказались ложными: и ЧМ принёс совсем не те медали, которых была достойна сборная, и переезд прошёл как-то не так, и брак — не такая уж прекрасная штука, и…

Ладно, грех жаловаться. Всё-таки у Неескенса сбылась мечта, и надо быть благодарным судьбе за это. Остальное как-нибудь выправится.

Так и не заглушив мотор, Йохан Второй выходит из машины и оглядывается с безумной надеждой на чудо. Будто сейчас что-то обязательно произойдёт, и ему не придётся идти в свой новый дом, который ещё обживает хозяйственная Марианна.

Ни-ко-го. Птицы поют, цикады стрекочут, уличный пёс перебежал дорогу. Лениво лижет лапу толстая кошка в раскрытом окне над навесом маленького магазина. Заплакал ребёнок на верхнем этаже. Под навес вышел, обмахиваясь газетой, немолодой хозяин этой лавки, приветливо помахал Йохану, крикнул: «Ола, сеньор!», уселся на обшарпанную табуретку между ящиков с фруктами и закурил.

Видимо, ничего не произойдёт. Надо смириться.

В новом сезоне Дик перешёл в «Реал Мурсия», и Неескенс ждёт его приезда. Надеется, что Дик припрётся неожиданно. Пусть это будет сюрприз, ну пожалуйста, ну хоть как. Но Дик не торопится, и Неескенсу непонятно, почему он так себя ведёт. Неужели после всего, из чего состоял их прошлый год… после всех этих ночных разговоров, совместных переживаний… редких встреч… Неужели Дик не понимает, как это важно? И чем скорее — тем лучше.

Но Дик вчера не звонил и сегодня не сможет, наверное. Он сказал, что уезжает на два дня по делам, и Йохан Второй до последнего надеялся, что Дик приедет сюда.

Если бы он сейчас был здесь…

Пнув в сторону крышку от газировки, Неескенс садится обратно в машину и уезжает подальше от своего нового дома. Просто едет куда глаза глядят, особо не разбирая дороги.

Если бы Дик был здесь.

Йохан Второй очень ярко себе представляет, как он был бы одет: лёгкая, светлая летняя рубашка, голубые джинсы клёш. Видит его широкую белозубую улыбку, его слегка выгоревшие под солнцем Ниццы тёмные длинные волосы, которые будут теперь светлеть из-за испанского солнца. Красивый, господи. Красивый, как в кино. Родной до невозможности.

Если бы он только был здесь…

Йохан видит всё как наяву: вот Дик приехал и встретил его возле подъезда, вот они вместе сели в его машину, и Дик одолжил ему свои солнцезащитные очки, вот они едут куда-то — так же, как он сам сейчас, куда глаза глядят, вот видят маленькое кафе…

Неескенс останавливается возле кафе, глушит мотор. Открывает бардачок — там лежат авторучка и тетрадь, которую он купил ещё в Амстердаме. Забрав их, Неескенс заходит в малолюдное кафе, но пара говорливых старичков в углу его раздражает, так что он просит место потише. Камареро провожает его во внутренний дворик. Йохан Второй располагается в тенистом углу, под навесом, заказывает бокал красного и открывает тетрадь. Записей в ней пока нет — после событий, к которым привела его любовь к автобиографическим заметкам, Неескенс собирался с ними завязать, но, похоже, если к этому не вернуться — станет совсем лихо.

Он видит всё, как будто это происходит наяву. Вот Дик сидит рядом с ним за этим самым столиком, вот Неескенс рассказывает ему обо всём — о Чемпионате, об их победах и поражении в финале… о свадьбе, о переезде в Барселону. О том, что, похоже, даже Данни смирилась с тем, что никуда Неескенс не денется, да и решила жить в мире и согласии.

Поблагодарив камареро и отпив глоток вина, Неескенс задумчиво выводит в тетради сегодняшнюю дату и поднимает взгляд: а что бы они с Диком делали после того, как наговорились всласть, держась за руки под столом?

Конечно, Дик пригласил бы его в квартиру, которую снял бы на пару дней. Он же говорил, что хочет по-человечески. Чтобы всё было как надо. Чуть ли не первая брачная ночь.

Какой была бы эта квартира? Покусывая кончик ручки, Йохан представляет что-то прямо противоположное своему, весьма современному жилью: скрипучие деревянные полы, солнце сквозь ставни, пылинки в лучах света, музыка из открытого соседского окна… Большая старомодная кровать… Боже, как было бы красиво.

Решительно хлебнув ещё вина, Йохан Второй выводит в тетради:

«Я ещё не верю в то, что сейчас записываю, но сегодня Дик приехал ко мне. Сюда. В Барселону. И всё наконец-то случилось».

_Ницца, сентябрь 1973_

— Ну привет, — говорит Кройф, выбросив окурок в ближайшую мусорку.

— Боже-боже, Кройф, не обязательно было переться к нашей раздевалке, я бы и так тебя нашёл по запаху, — смеётся Дик, обнимая его. — Тут вообще не курят, и любого прибили бы, но ты ж у нас бог, тебе всё можно.

— Иди ты. — Йохан прижимает Дика к себе, вдыхает запах французского мыла, которым Дик благоухает после душевой, и чувствует, как ван Дайк ткнулся губами ему в макушку. — Поздравляю, прекрасный гол.

— Жаль, что тебя не было, — вздыхает Дик, отстранившись. — Так хотелось снова на одном поле сыграть.

— Был бы я — не было бы три-ноль, — резонно возражает Йохан, хлопнув его по спине.

— Быть может, — легко соглашается Дик, поудобнее перехватив ручку сумки на плече. — Ладно, стадион у нас не блещет особым великолепием, так что отпросись у Генерала — и поехали отсюда, я тебе хоть Ниццу покажу.

— А я уже отпросился, — усмехается Йохан, подмигнув. — Пошли, надоело тут живым экспонатом работать.

Одноклубники Дика так пялятся на живого Кройфа, что даже давно привыкшему к повышенному вниманию Йохану стало некомфортно. Дик, оглянувшись, сказал им пару слов по-французски, и они свалили. Тут ван Дайк тоже пользуется уважением и почётом. Французы даже сделали его капитаном команды.

Клуб «Ницца», в котором теперь играет Дик, достался «Барселоне» в соперники в кубке УЕФА. Кройф пока не имеет права выступать за «Барсу» в официальных матчах, но приехал посмотреть матч с трибуны, чтобы лучше узнать и свою команду, и соперника — Йохан надеется, что к ответной игре в октябре неповоротливые госорганы выдадут ему лицензию игрока, и он сможет сыграть с «Ниццей» на «Камп Ноу». Там надо будет побеждать с крупным счётом, так как в Ницце «Барселона» проиграла 3:0. Дик забил отличный гол на четвёртой минуте.

— Чего вчера не приехал? — спрашивает Дик, ведя Йохана по лабиринту подтрибунных помещений «Стад дю Рэ». — Я думал, перед матчем успеем пообщаться.

— Дела были, — вздыхает Йохан. — Один переезд равен двум пожарам, так вроде говорят?

Вообще, он до последнего не был уверен, стоит ли ему появляться в Ницце, но в конце концов решился. И Михелс не понял бы, если бы он не поехал, и, в очередной раз задав себе вопрос: «Хочу ли я увидеть Дика?», Кройф пришёл к выводу, что хочет. Но прилетел перед самым матчем, чтоб быстро раздать интервью и посмотреть игру с трибуны.

— Как устроился там? — интересуется Дик.

— Да отлично, я давно там дом присмотрел, сейчас всё оформили, обживаемся, — отзывается Йохан, притормозив, чтобы дать автограф мальчику, подававшему мячи во время матча. — Твои дела как?

— И мы переехали, — смеётся Дик. — Купили дом в Сен-Поль-де-Вансе, всё, как хотели…

— А свою амстердамскую квартиру ты в марте всё-таки продал? — уточняет Кройф, заправляя за ухо мешающую прядь. — Я даже не спросил потом…

— Да мы же не пересекались после, и у тебя моего телефона никогда не было, — пожимает плечами Дик, выходя вместе с ним на стоянку. — Как бы ты спросил? Всё прошло хорошо. Удачно продал. Так, судя по воплям, все эти люди — к тебе, — кивает он в сторону толпы, кричащей за ограждением. — Давай мне сумку и иди одаривай фанатов вниманием.

— У тебя тут можно курить? — спрашивает Кройф, вынув из кармана сигареты.

— Сейчас станет можно, — загадочно отвечает Дик, и Йохан не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду.

Только услышав странные звуки, он поднимает голову и видит, как отъезжает крыша автомобиля. Чёрт, в сумерках даже не разглядел, что у Дика за тачка…

— Кабриолет? — усмехается Кройф, прикурив. — Обалдеть, ван Дайк, от тебя не ожидал.

— Поживёшь у моря с годик, тоже себе такую игрушку прикупишь, — отзывается Дик. — А чего ты от меня не ожидал? Тяги к роскоши? Брось, Кройф… Ты здесь раньше бывал? В смысле, для отдыха, а не чтобы за беглым любовником гоняться?

— Нет, не бывал, — говорит Кройф, выдохнув дым. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда отдыхаю в Испании. Так что показывай всё, что хочешь показать.

— И сколько у нас времени? — хитро косится на него Дик.

— Главное — к утреннему рейсу на Барселону успеть, — пожимает плечами Йохан. — Слушай, может, заедем…

— Да есть у меня всё, — успокаивает Дик. — На заднем пакет лежит, угощайся.

Кройф, пошуршав пакетом, вытаскивает бутылку виски и скручивает крышку.

— Будешь? — спрашивает он, приложившись.

— За рулём — нет, не буду, — отказывается Дик. — Потом. Итак, посмотрите направо…

Вечерняя Ницца, шумная и огнистая, обступает их, Дик тараторит, как профессиональный гид, а Кройф жадно затягивается сигаретой, хлебает виски из горла, и даже не верится, что может быть так хорошо.

Море шумит, плещется и шуршит совсем рядом, тёмное, пахучее. Ворочается, как беспокойно спящий зверь, дышит и всхлипывает сквозь дремоту. Его и не было бы видно в темноте, если бы не далёкие огоньки причалов, отражающиеся в воде. Луч маяка на мысе в нескольких километрах от них разрезает мглу, шарит в густом влажном воздухе, словно ищет кого-то.

— Оно такое же, как у вас? — спрашивает Дик, глядя вперёд.

— Пожалуй, — отзывается Йохан. — Приедешь на ответный матч — посмотришь.

Дик забирает у него бутылку и делает солидный глоток. Значит, в ближайшее время вести машину не собирается. Йохан в этом и не сомневался, когда позволил увезти себя из города на самый берег моря. Кажется, рядом заброшенный пирс. Тут тихо и безлюдно. Идеально для того, что будет дальше.

— Как ты нашёл это место? — интересуется Йохан, чтобы нарушить тишину.

— Это очень глупо прозвучит, — отвечает Дик, хлебнув ещё виски, — но, когда я только-только переехал сюда, мне нужно было где-то побыть одному. Погрустить, пожалеть себя, вспомнить былое и так далее. Поэтому я тут долго по окрестностям мотался на машине, как только появлялось время. Вот и нашёл. Днём тут очень красиво, а ночью… хм, тоже красиво. Извини, я не поэт. И даже не оратор, как ты. Поэтому не знаю, как правильно объяснить…

— Всё нормально, — тихо говорит Йохан. — Я понял.

— Ладно, — кивает Дик, протянув ему бутылку.

Кройф отпивает, а Дик жмёт на кнопку, и крыша машины возвращается на своё законное место.

Становится тихо. Они переглядываются — глаза ван Дайка призывно и загадочно блестят в полумраке.

Дик, повернув ключ в зажигании, глушит мотор. Ещё тише стало и темнее. Только море дышит. И они дышат.

— Пойдём на заднее, — помолчав, предлагает Дик. — Там будет удобнее.

И вылезает из машины, даже не услышав согласие Йохана. Впрочем, что толку в словах, если они оба и так всё понимают.

Дик убирает с заднего сидения в багажник завалявшийся хлам — пустые пакеты, бутылки из-под содовой, прочее, чем обычно замусорено заднее сидение. Йохан тоже выходит из машины — снаружи так темно, что кажется, будто ты в космосе, вообще не видно, что у тебя под ногами. Закурив, он поднимает голову: да, звёзд в здешнем небе невообразимое количество. Засмотреться можно. Когда вокруг темно, они такие яркие.

Дик, судя по звукам, отодвигает передние сидения, чтобы сзади стало просторнее.

— Ну вот, — наконец говорит он. — Прошу. Не президентский люкс, но тоже ничего.

— К чертям люксы, — вздыхает Кройф и, сделав последнюю затяжку, щелчком отправляет окурок куда подальше.

Дик открывает ему заднюю дверцу машины, впускает Кройфа внутрь и, захлопнув дверцу, сам садится с другой стороны.

Они сразу тянутся друг к другу, обнимают друг друга, находят губами губы друг друга. Йохан гладит плечи Дика, его мощную спину, его руки. Целует, лижет, покусывает его мягкие губы, от которых пахнет вискарём, чувствует, как от него самого табаком несёт.

— Обожаю, — шепчет Дик ему в ухо. — Обожаю, когда от тебя воняет твоим жутким куревом.

Йохан смеётся, целуя его в шею. Дика хочется потрогать сразу везде, будто есть сомнения в том, что он настоящий, что он не галлюцинация и не сон. Йохан касается его волос — густых, пышных, длинных, потом его лица — носа, щёк, губ. Дик коротко целует его пальцы, вдыхает запах табака, которым они пропитались, и урчит от удовольствия. Снова приладив губы к его губам, Йохан расстёгивает верхние пуговицы его рубашки, гладит его грудь, чувствуя, что волосы у него тут растут только возле ключиц, собственно, на груди их совсем нет, а ниже они появляются только на животе, около пупка. Всё это Йохан очень хорошо помнит после той ночи в марте, когда он досконально изучил тело Дика губами, языком и руками. Его запах одурманивает.

Тут так темно, что ничего толком и не видно — остаются лишь вкусы, прикосновения и запахи.

Дик не мешает Йохану ловить кайф, только подаётся навстречу его рукам, давая понять, что ему всё нравится. Не отрываясь от его губ, Йохан касается его там, ниже живота, начинает гладить его сквозь джинсы. Дик, чувственно прикусив его губу, отзывается глухим стоном. Йохан добавляет напора и настойчивости — Дик прижимает его ладонь крепче, подсказывает темп, и Йохан какое-то время делает так, как он хочет, но терпения уже не хватает на долгие прелюдии. Звякнула пряжка ремня Дика, выскользнула из петли пуговица, коротко прошуршала молния. Дик приподнимает бёдра, помогая стянуть с него джинсы и трусы, — причём не до колен стащить, как обычно, а совсем. К чёрту полумеры.

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но мне нравится, — смеётся Дик. В темноте его выражение лица толком различить невозможно.

— Всё просто, — отзывается Йохан, снова обхватив его рукой.

Дик шумно вздыхает, когда Йохан наклоняется к нему и, отодвинув крайнюю плоть, обнажает головку, чтобы пройтись по ней языком. Когда так темно, всё это кажется то ли сном, то ли фантазией.

— Да, — шепчет Дик, погладив его по голове. — Подожди, дай устроюсь поудобнее.

— Ишь ты, — усмехается Йохан, но не мешает. Пусть наслаждается.

Закинув одну ногу на сидение, а другую отведя подальше, Дик нащупывает на шее Йохана тяжёлые золотые цепи и тянет его обратно. Дерзко, и вроде бы надо дать ему по рукам за такую наглость, но Йохана это заводит, и он не мешает Дику воспользоваться его цепями, чтобы пригнуть его голову обратно к напряжённому члену Дика — его проще найти по резкому запаху возбуждения, щекочущему ноздри, и по жару, исходящему от него, чем попытаться разглядеть в темноте. Йохан обнимает его губами, и Дик, оставив в покое его ювелирные украшения, кладёт ладонь ему на затылок.

— Глубже, — требует он. — Ещё глубже, Кройф.

Ох, как Дику нравится называть его по фамилии, когда Йохан ему доставляет оральное удовольствие. Не абы кого трахает, самого Кройфа. Но Йохан не против — у него тоже пробегает по телу разряд возбуждения каждый раз, когда он слышит свою фамилию из уст Дика.

— Забери его полностью, — шепчет Дик, сжав его волосы. — Хочу, чтобы он тебе в глотку упёрся. Всего тебя почувствовать хочу.

«Сукин сын, ты же знаешь, что я это и так сделаю», — мысленно усмехается Йохан, потому что какой смысл не сделать всего, на что способен, если уж взялся? Но когда ему говорят об этом прямо, это, оказывается, очень возбуждает.

— Ещё, — хрипло стонет Дик, больно стискивая его волосы в кулаке. — Вот так. Я же знаю, как ты это любишь, Кройф. Каждый раз так старательно у меня отсасываешь, причём по собственной инициативе. Обожаю тебя за это.

— Только за это? — шепчет Йохан, отстранившись, и обводит языком головку.

— Нет, конечно. За многое сразу, но это меня просто завораживает. Жаль, что свет включить нельзя. — Дик поглаживает большим пальцем его губы. — Хочу видеть, как твоя слюна прям ниточками висит между твоими губами и моим членом. Ты потрясающий, Кройф. Только не останавливайся, пожалуйста.

Йохан, усмехнувшись, забирает его обратно, и Дик запускает пальцы в его волосы, гладит их, перебирает, но контролировать уже не пытается — хочет насладиться импровизацией. Что ж, пусть так… Может, у него какой-то особенный вкус и запах. Может, он дышит и стонет в каком-то особенном ритме. Но делать это для него и в самом деле безумно приятно.

— Ох, Кройф. — Дик глубоко вздыхает, коснувшись его щеки. — Какая самоотдача. Господи, да. Ещё раз, вот так. Да. Я самый везучий сукин сын в мире. Мало кому удавалось в один вечер поиметь и «Барселону», и Кройфа…

— Хочешь выяснить, кто из нас сейчас кого имеет? — интересуется Йохан, выпустив его изо рта.

— Выяснить? Зачем? — Дик снова ловит его за цепочку и тянет к себе. — Иди сюда, я тебе сам всё покажу.

Собирая свой вкус с его губ и языка, Дик быстро расстёгивает его джинсы, проскальзывает рукой внутрь и начинает ласкать его. Йохан крепко обнимает его, вздрагивает от удовольствия, когда Дик кладёт руку на его задницу и грубо стискивает. Чувствовать, как сильно Дик его хочет, и самому хотеть его до умопомрачения — бесподобно.

_Барселона, октябрь 1973_

— Кройф, — стонет Дик, стиснув его плечо. — Йохан…

— Да, — отзывается Кройф, чуть сбавив темп, останавливаться уже нелепо.

— Иди ко мне. — Дик поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза. — Хочу в рот.

Господи, ну конечно. Всегда пожалуйста. Йохан, призвав на помощь всё своё самообладание, осторожно выходит из него, стараясь не причинить ему боли, скидывает его ногу со своего плеча и переползает выше, чтобы встать на колени над его лицом. Дик глубоко забирает его в рот, и Йохан, несколько раз толкнувшись в него, кончает. Дик, крепко стиснув его бёдра, не даёт ему отстраниться, пока не проглотит всё. И по его довольному урчанию ясно, что ему нравится. Он любит вкус Йохана.

Кройф устало сползает ниже и падает на него, Дик его обнимает, гладит его спину. Несколько долгих секунд ни звука, кроме их сбивчивого дыхания и тихой музыки из радио. Йохану кажется, что слышно даже, как гудят его мышцы после того, что они сейчас вытворяли.

— Теперь ты, — шепчет Дик, гладя его по загривку.

— Да. — Йохан спускается вниз, скользя губами и языком по его груди и животу.

Дик приподнимает бёдра навстречу его рту. Йохан плотнее сжимает его губами, скользя вдоль ствола, — Дик выгибается, стонет, дрожит, ясно, что он уже на пределе.

— Глотай, — хрипло требует он, вцепившись в волосы Кройфа. — Всё до капли глотай.

Дик говорит это только для того, чтобы ещё сильнее возбудиться, понимая, что он приказывает это не кому-нибудь, а Кройфу. Само собой. А как иначе?

Выпив его горьковатое семя и тщательно облизав его член, Йохан валится рядом с ним без сил — Дик крепко прижимает его к себе. Кройф устраивается поудобнее на его груди, вдыхая его запах. Дик целует его волосы, перебирает их, и жарко от его большого, мощного тела, их смешанных запахов, их тяжёлого дыхания.

— Окно открою, — приподнимается Кройф, но Дик его удерживает:

— Лежи. Мало ли.

— Да кому тут ходить…

— Мы одни с тобой такие умные, что ли? — прерывисто смеётся Дик. — Сейчас ещё кто-нибудь припрётся, думая, что тут некому ходить. Лежи. Не задохнёмся.

Йохан гладит его грудь:

— Это уже больше похоже на президентский люкс, правда?

— Не поспоришь, — вздыхает Дик, накрывая его ладонь своей. Их пальцы переплетаются. — Нахрена тебе такой траходром в тачке?

— Какой траходром, ван Дайк? Все мысли в одном направлении. — Йохан упирается подбородком ему в грудь. — Мало ли где ночевать придётся. Я сразу потребовал, чтобы заднее сидение раскладывалось. И кстаааати…

— У тебя тут холодильник?! — распахивает глаза Дик. — Вот он, истинный прогресс! Дай сюда!

— Отними, — хохочет Йохан, отдёргивая от его загребущих рук бутылку пива. — Ладно, ладно, на. Здесь ещё электроплитка есть, кстати. Можем устроить романтический ужин, в холодильнике с прошлого пикника пара сандвичей завалялась. Правда, они тут уже пару месяцев обитают, но, если поджарить, будут очень даже ничего.

— Я пожить ещё планирую, — закатывает глаза Дик, открывая пиво. — И вообще, мне обратно в Ниццу ехать, а отравление — не лучший сувенир.

— Да уж, далековато ты обосновался, — вздыхает Кройф, опустив стекло и выкинув крышку от пива наружу.

— Сам меня туда сослал! — ржёт Дик, сунув ему крышку от своей бутылки — Кройф выбрасывает и её.

Пить тут пиво после секса, голыми, потными и усталыми, при свете лампочки на потолке, задёрнув шторки (ну да, у Кройфа в машине шторки есть, он ценит приватность), под музыку из радиоприёмника — это потрясающе. Каждый раз, когда выпадает возможность уединиться с Диком, Кройф поражается тому, как хорошо, оказывается, бывает.

Пришёл день ответного матча, «Ницца» под предводительством Дика приехала в Барселону, а у Кройфа так и не появилась лицензия игрока, чтобы вывести своих ребят на поле и дать французам достойный отпор. Пришлось довольствоваться скромной победой 2:0 (натаскал их, как мог), но, увы, по итогам двух матчей дальше в кубке УЕФА пройдёт «Ницца», а «Барсе» придётся оставить мечты об этом трофее до следующего сезона. «Чтоб выиграли теперь этот хренов кубок, — строго сказал Йохан, встретив Дика после игры у гостевой раздевалки. — Тогда и нам не стыдно будет». — «Постараемся, — рассмеялся Дик, приобняв Йохана. — Ну чего, покажешь мне Барселону?»

Конечно, покажет. Йохан заранее продумал неплохой вариант и успешно его реализовал. Он выбрал место не у самого моря, а на высоких холмах, уже за чертой города. Конечно, днём тут интереснее — роскошный вид на город и побережье, но и ночью огни Барселоны производят неизгладимое впечатление. По дороге распили бутылку виски, теперь пивом заполировать — и подождать, пока протрезвеет хотя бы Кройф, на машине с каталонских холмов лучше спускаться трезвыми.

Йохан замечает странный взгляд Дика и кивком спрашивает, что не так. Дик, помотав головой, отворачивается.

— Чего? — интересуется Йохан, коснувшись его запотевшей бутылки горлышком своей.

— Задумался, когда и где мы увидимся снова, — отзывается Дик.

— Так… а должны? — удивляется Кройф.

— А ты хотел просто срулить и сделать вид, что ничего не было? — усмехается Дик, пристально глядя на него тёмными глазами. — Признай уже, Кройф, хоть мы с тобой в марте и попрощались, — у нас снова бурный роман.

— Что? — не верит своим ушам Йохан. — Вроде взрослые люди, а ты мне встречаться предлагаешь?

— Мы уже встречаемся, если ты не заметил. Я просто предлагаю тебе это признать.

Ну… в целом, у них это четвёртый раз за год, и это, наверное, много, и действительно можно сделать из этого выводы, но…

— Ван Дайк, не ожидал от тебя, — качает головой Йохан. — Такой вечер портить собираешься?

— Вдумайся: до этого момента вечер тебе очень даже нравился, — напоминает Дик и, протянув руку, касается его губ. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он повторился, не меньше, чем я.

Вообще, да. Хочет. Йохан Второй далеко, в Амстердаме, личная жизнь Кройфа на новом месте пока сложна и запутана, а с Диком ему очень хорошо.

— Допустим, но чего тебе от меня нужно? — спрашивает Кройф, нервно почесав нос. — Я должен принять твоё обручальное кольцо, дать тебе какую-нибудь клятву или что? Ты должен понимать, как мы ограничим наши отношения, если дадим им определение. Это же логично.

— Успокойся, — тихо говорит Дик, придвинувшись ближе, и проводит рукой по его волосам — легко, нежно и, как показалось Йохану, с грустью. — Я не посягаю на твою свободу. Ты никогда не будешь никому принадлежать, Кройф, это понятно.

Дик касается губами его губ, избавляя от необходимости говорить что-то в ответ, — Йохан отзывается на его медленный, ласковый поцелуй. Холодные от пива губы Дика приятно освежают.

— Просто дай мне, наконец, свой телефон, — интимно шепчет Дик, потёршись носом о его нос, — чтобы мы договорились о следующей встрече.

А, всего-то.

— Конечно, — выдыхает Йохан. — И ты мне свой.

— Замётано, — кивает Дик. — Что ж, поздравляю, Кройф.

— С чем? Мы всего лишь смирились с тем, что нравимся друг другу, вот и всё.

— Это уже немало, — усмехается Дик. — А вообще — с началом нового этапа наших отношений.

— Ну ладно, за это можно и выпить. — Кройф касается его бутылки своей.

Дик жадно и внимательно смотрит, как он пьёт. Поймав его взгляд, Йохан отрывается от бутылки и слизывает каплю пива, ползущую по горлышку.

— Ох, — шепчет Дик, не отрывая взгляда. — Сколько ж в тебе секса, Кройф.

— Ровно столько, чтобы ты был готов ездить за ним аж из Ниццы в Барселону, — отзывается Йохан.

— Ты меня сам туда отправил, — ещё раз напоминает Дик.

— Ну, это же можно исправить, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Хочешь в Испанию? В «Барселону», конечно, тебя не возьму, это место Неескенса. Но что-нибудь тебе найду.

— Посмотрим, что ты предложишь, — отвечает Дик. — Если ты думаешь, что я соглашусь на что угодно, только бы видеться чаще…

— А что, нет? — смеётся Йохан и, глядя ему в глаза, отхлёбывает ещё глоток из бутылки. Очень уж ему нравится, как Дик смотрит на него, пока он пьёт.

— К тебе я буду хоть с другой планеты прилетать, — говорит Дик, откровенно любуясь им. — Но это не значит, что ты можешь запихнуть меня в какой-нибудь захудалый клуб второго дивизиона, просто чтобы я был у тебя под рукой.

— В мыслях не было, — хмурится Йохан. — Найду тебе лучший вариант из возможных.

— Вот и посмотрим, — кивает Дик. — Допивай уже своё пиво, Кройф. Смотреть на тебя можно вечно, только мне хочется чего-то более осязаемого.

— Какой ты ненасытный, — подмигивает Йохан. — Дай хоть перекурить…

— Ты можешь курить в процессе, — отзывается Дик, подползая к нему с коварной ухмылкой. — Я буду тебя ласкать, ты будешь курить, и все будут довольны.

_Амстердам, ноябрь 1973_

— И когда ты приедешь? — спрашивает Неескенс, кусая губы.

— Мой принц, я не знаю, — вздыхает Кройф в далёкой Барселоне, и его дыхание шуршит в трубке. — Постараюсь поскорее. А что, ты куда-то собирался?

— Куда я денусь, — отзывается Неескенс, поставив телефон на стол и наливая себе коньяка в бокал. — Только на выездные матчи…

— Ну календарь у меня есть, — бодро сообщает Йохан. — Уж посмотрю, чтоб ты был в Амстердаме…

— То есть, опять не предупредишь. — Йохан Второй отпивает глоток коньяка. — Не понимаю, ты меня проверяешь?

— Чего ты! — возмущается Кройф. — Просто сам не знаю, как и что у меня тут будет. Как только смогу — сразу в аэропорт и к тебе.

— Ну ладно. — Неескенс делает вид, что поверил. — Я соскучился.

— И я, — тихо говорит Кройф. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Пью… хм… чай и разговариваю с тобой. Что мне ещё делать, — смеётся Йохан Второй, усевшись в кресло. — А ты?

— Заперся в кабинете, закинул ноги на стол, пью, хм, колу и с тобой говорю, — сообщает Кройф. — Прекрасный принц, у тебя там всё в порядке? Никто не обижает?

— Пусть попробуют, — ухмыляется Неескенс, сделав большой глоток коньяка. — Крол и Джонни везде со мной ходят, остальным себе дороже связываться.

— Точно? — сомневается Кройф.

— Точно, — успокаивает Йохан Второй.

Понятно, что после ухода Кройфа тех, кто был с ним близок, не очень любят. Поддевают при случае, не зовут на пьянки (боже, как будто им своих мало!), а иногда намеренно отдают максимально неудобные для обработки пасы, чтобы игрок не мог нормально принять мяч и распорядиться им. Ну да ладно. Джонни этим не испугать — Кройф его самого так воспитывал, чтобы «мальчишка» не задавался и понимал, кто тут старший, Неескенс слишком хорош и техничен, чтобы его этим смутить, а Крол защитник, тут уж не в интересах команды с ним шутки шутить.

И, что бы ни происходило, до открытого конфликта дело стараются не доводить. Понятно, что одно слово Неескенса — и неугодный игрок простится со сборной. А там теперь неплохо платят — и всё благодаря тому же Кройфу. И на носу Чемпионат мира, который может принести славу и богатство. Не время вылетать из сборной.

Кайзер везде ходит с Хааном, демонстративно игнорирует Неескенса, а с остальными контактирует по минимуму.

— Да, всё хорошо, — уверяет Неескенс, задумчиво крутя провод телефонной трубки. — Тебя тут боятся даже на расстоянии.

— Если что, сразу скажи.

— И ты прилетишь меня спасать? — улыбается Йохан Второй.

— Обязательно, — отвечает Кройф, и Неескенс видит его улыбку, как наяву.

Даже слёзы на глазах выступили. Если бы он знал, как скучает его Прекрасный принц. Но если бы Неескенс и мог подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать об этом, он не стал бы печалить Кройфа. Ему ведь там тоже нелегко. Он очень многословно и подробно рассказывает всё Неескенсу, иногда вворачивая риторические вопросы типа «Представляешь?» или «Ну ты понял, да?», чтобы убедиться, что Йохан Второй его слушает и пока не уснул. Какой дом, какой сад, какой стадион, какая раздевалка, какие одноклубники, с кем играли, кто забил и на какой минуте, что было на тренировке, что было после тренировки, как фанаты ему прохода не дают, в какие магазины тут можно пойти, куда они ходят и ездят на выходных, какого здоровенного живого омара притащила Данни с рыбного рынка, а потом не знала, что с ним делать… Словом, Кройф весьма убедительно себя ведёт, и складывается впечатление, что он отчитывается Неескенсу вообще обо всём, что делает. Только Йохан Второй прекрасно знает, как обманчиво это ощущение. Он-то Йохану тоже рассказывает очень многое… но ведь это не совсем всё.

— Мне показалось или ты зевнул? — спрашивает Кройф, щёлкнув зажигалкой у самого микрофона телефонной трубки.

— Ой, прости, устал, — отзывается Неескенс, потянувшись. — Тренировка была сегодня долгая, утомительная. Этот Кнобель вообще не шарит, я половину работы за него делаю.

— А чего Кайзер? — помолчав, интересуется Кройф. — Он же капитан.

— Сам знаешь, как он себя держит, — поясняет Неескенс. — Он у нас для общения и для забот о нуждах своих грёбаных избирателей. А я… — Йохан Второй усмехается. — Я как бы вместо тебя. Стратегия, тактика.

— Слушаются? — уточняет Кройф, шумно выдохнув дым в трубку.

— Будто у них есть другие варианты, — фыркнув, говорит Неескенс. — Либо мы всё просрём, либо надо держать уровень. Кроме меня, Сурбира и Мюрена тут мало кто хорошо соображает. Тяжко без тебя.

— Ты у меня умница, — говорит Кройф. — И ты справишься. Ещё немного потерпи, и будем вместе играть в самой лучшей команде в мире. Обещаю.

— Верю, — улыбается Йохан Второй, бросив взгляд на часы. И в самом деле, пора закругляться.

— Ладно, ты устал, а я тебя болтовнёй своей достаю. Давай спать тогда, — предлагает Кройф.

— Давай. — Неескенс плавно поднимается из кресла, потягивается. — Люблю тебя. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, мой принц. Целую тебя всего, — тихо говорит Кройф.

— И я тебя. Всего. Везде.

— Завтра в это же время, да?

— Конечно.

— Я люблю тебя. Аста маньяна.

— Буэнас ночес, — смеётся Неескенс.

Кройф первым кладёт трубку — и правильно делает, у Неескенса никогда не хватает сил первым прервать их разговор. Ладно. Он Йохан Первый — пусть и будет во всём первым…

Ещё раз посмотрев на часы, Неескенс включает телевизор на минимальную громкость, чтобы не было так тихо и грустно, и идёт в кухню сварить кофе, чтобы в сон так не тянуло. Его-то вечер ещё не закончился.

Через полчаса телефон снова звонит. Радостно улыбнувшись, Неескенс выбегает из кухни в комнату и срывает трубку:

— Да.

— Бонсуар, — отзывается Дик из Ниццы. — Не разбудил?

— Я разве сонно звучу? — игриво спрашивает Неескенс, взяв телефон со стола. — Ты же знаешь, без твоего звонка не усну.

— Знаю, — смеётся Дик. — Ну рассказывай, как у тебя дела.

— Вот сейчас — прекрасно, — признаётся Неескенс, повалившись на кровать и поставив телефон рядом.

Дик звонит почти каждую ночь, но позже Кройфа. Даже если позвонит раньше, чем они с Неескенсом закончат разговор, — ну и ничего, услышит короткие гудки и перезвонит потом.

— Как твоя девушка? — спрашивает Дик. Неескенс ему рассказал про знакомство с Марианной, про их отношения.

— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Йохан. — Мы не особо часто видимся, если честно…

— Вот и зря, — наставляет Дик. — Если ты в ней заинтересован, надо внимание проявлять.

Если бы не эти разговоры с Диком, Неескенс, наверное, впал бы в отчаяние или сошёл бы с ума.

Голос Кройфа в телефонной трубке в основном напоминает, что теперь, когда его нет рядом, в жизни Йохана Второго появилась огромная зияющая пустота в том месте, которое занимал Кройф. Только что был здесь, тёплый и осязаемый, и вот превратился в далёкий голос из динамика, в фотографию на столе, которую Неескенс может разглядывать часами, будто боится забыть его лицо, в запах табака — Неескенс стал курить те же сигареты, которые курит Кройф, чтобы из квартиры не выветривался запах, напоминающий о нём. Вдыхая терпкий вонючий дым, Неескенс вспоминает, как затягивался сигаретами Кройфа из его рук, целовал его пальцы — у Кройфа самые прекрасные, самые изящные руки в мире, будто он и не футболист вовсе, а музыкант — и слёзы на глаза наворачиваются от тоски по его прикосновениям, по его ласкам, да и просто по его присутствию, ощущению его близости.

А вот звонки Дика, наоборот, возвращают то, что Неескенс считал утерянным навсегда. Они разговаривают долго, откровенно, на любые темы. Порой голос Дика меняет тембр — и тогда он говорит удивительные, странные вещи.

— Я слишком много треплюсь, — в очередной раз спохватывается Неескенс, рассказав Дику забавную историю с тренировки. — Прости.

— Ничего, — отвечает Дик. — Говори ещё. Я люблю слушать твой голос.

— А я твой, — усмехается Неескенс. — И что нам теперь делать?

— Слушать друг друга, — просто говорит Дик. — Что ты сейчас делаешь?

— С тобой разговариваю, — отзывается Йохан Второй.

— Сидя в кресле?

— Нет, лёжа на кровати.

— Увидеть бы тебя сейчас, — тихо говорит Дик.

— Я бы тоже хотел… чтобы ты смотрел на меня, — признаётся Йохан Второй.

«А лучше — трогал меня. А ещё лучше — лежал на мне и целовал меня, — думает Йохан, вслушиваясь в шорох дыхания Дика в трубке. — Как же я тебя хочу, ты бы знал».

Отъезд Кройфа, разумеется, не означал для Неескенса полный и окончательный целибат, и в первую очередь об этом позаботился лично Кройф. В номер Йохана Второго поселился замечательный сосед — Хайнц Шильхер, австриец, который пришёл в клуб осенью семьдесят первого, вместе с Джонни. Молодой блондин, сексуально говорящий по-немецки, привлёк тогда внимание Кройфа и пользовался его благосклонностью. Однако, едва Неескенс заскрипел зубами от ревности и собрался записать в дневнике, что у него есть определённые опасения, — даже смешно вспоминать, как он тогда был ревнив и труслив! — приключилась история с Джонни. Шильхер же так и остался одним из многих, кто Кройфу вроде как нравился, но не более того. Неескенс решил, что он не прошёл возрастной ценз, Кройф любит помоложе, а Хайнц самому Кройфу ровесник. С компанией Кройфа он особенно не тусовался, хотя за Неескенсом таскался, глядя на него зачарованными зеленоватыми глазами, но Йохан Второй к такому отношению привык и особо не обращал на него внимания.

А уезжая, Кройф навязал Неескенсу Хайнца так же ультимативно, как Марианну: теперь, мол, он будет твоим соседом, не обсуждается. Йохан Второй пожал плечами — и так было понятно, что на выездах или на базе большую часть свободного времени он будет проводить с Кролом и Джонни. Во всяком случае, он так думал.

Хайнц оказался ничего такой. В первый же вечер, едва Неескенс погасил свет и лёг в постель, он подошёл, молча сел на край его кровати, откинул одеяло и сделал ему минет. Вот так вот просто, без объяснений или прелюдий. Йохан Второй настолько удивился, что даже возразить не смог, да и зачем возражать — оказывается, Хайнц в этих делах понимает. На следующий вечер повторилось то же самое, и на третий тоже. Неескенса поразила такая последовательность и заинтриговало то, что Хайнц не претендовал ни на что большее. Он попытался объяснить Хайнцу, что это вовсе не обязательная плата за совместное проживание с ним в комнате и тот не должен этого делать, если не хочет. Хайнц пояснил, что, во-первых, очень даже хочет, а во-вторых, сам Кройф велел ему обязательно ублажать Неескенса каждый вечер. «Охренеть, — пробормотал Неескенс, вздохнув. — А ты сам как, не хочешь получить удовольствие? Или кончить без приказа Кройфа ты тоже не можешь?» Шильхер вздохнул в ответ и сказал, что не намерен обсуждать эту тему. «Тяжко вам, австрийцам, без фюрера», — хотел съязвить Неескенс, но ему хватило такта сдержаться.

Понемногу с Хайнцем стало гораздо интереснее, их разврат стал изобретательнее, и Неескенс шептал, погасив свет: «Komm zu mir, mein Schatz» — ему страшно нравилось подхватывать от Хайнца всевозможные немецкие пошлости и ласковые словечки, чтобы использовать их в койке, прямо чувствовалось, что у Шильхера даже уши краснеют от смущения. Как только Кройф уехал, выяснилось, что Хайнц вовсе не блондин, а шатен, и всё это время он осветлял волосы — очевидно, чтобы нравиться Кройфу. Всем известно, что Кройф предпочитает блондинок и блондинов. Наверное, чтобы самому эффектнее смотреться на их фоне. Натуральный цвет волос Шильхеру шёл куда больше, чем то, во что он себя превращал.

В телефонном разговоре Неескенс поделился впечатлениями с Йоханом Первым, чтобы узнать его мнение. Кройф, посмеявшись, сказал, что всё это продумал наперёд, что Хайнц — отличный вариант (проверенный, ясное дело, им самим). «Пользуйся на здоровье, — говорил Кройф, шумно выдыхая дым в микрофон телефонной трубки. — Рад, что тебе понравился мой подарок».

В общем, в номере Неескенсу заскучать не давали, и Йохан Второй не собирался выносить эту странную связь за пределы комнат, в которых они ночевали.

Кроме того, Крол и Джонни всегда были готовы развлечь своего Прекрасного принца — теперь он стал для них наместником Кройфа на земле, то есть, в «Аяксе». Йохана Первого можно увидеть и коснуться только в сборной, а Йохан Второй тут его как бы заменяет. Защищая, поддерживая и ублажая его, они подтверждают свою лояльность Кройфу.

Джонни вдобавок сохранил свою болезненную, мазохистскую страсть к Неескенсу, и это иногда кажется жутковатым.

Неескенс понимает, что существенный вклад в нынешнее душевное состояние Джонни внесли именно они с Кройфом. Неескенс совершил ошибку, поддавшись эмоциям и решив морально уничтожить Джонни за посягательство на его место. Насиловать его в воспитательных целях, конечно, не стоило. А Кройф закалял Джонни очень радикальными методами: то приближал его к себе и почти флиртовал с ним, то унижал его и наказывал.

Когда Джонни только-только пришёл в «Аякс», Кройф, чтобы отомстить новичку за его «заносчивость» и «неуместную гордость», потому что «кто он вообще такой», спровоцировал его на конфликт во время тренировки. Они чуть не подрались, Михелс взбесился, и Джонни на месяц вылетел из основного состава «Аякса». Джонни утверждает, что Кройф так учил его — надо быть жёстче, твёрже, хладнокровнее и рациональнее, и Джонни теперь заявляет, что благодарен Йохану Первому за эти уроки, — во всяком случае, в присутствии Йохана Второго он говорит именно так. Но Неескенсу кажется, что психика Джонни от этого сильно пострадала, и старается не оставаться с ним наедине. Пусть их и дальше страхует надёжный и уравновешенный Крол.

Джонни вообще парадоксальный малый. Как-то по пьяни нашептал Неескенсу, что Рууд на выборах капитана в августе голосовал за Кайзера — голосование ведь было анонимным. Чего он пытался добиться, сливая Йохану Второму эту информацию, Неескенс не знает, но решил, что дальше него этот факт не уйдёт. Злопамятный, мстительный Кройф со свету сживёт Крола, и что толку? Сборная останется без прекрасного игрока защиты прямо перед Чемпионатом мира, а этого Неескенсу совсем не хочется.

То, что Дик сейчас далеко, в Ницце, как нельзя лучше доказывает — с Кройфом шутки плохи. Был бы он тут… господи, всё было бы по-другому, если бы Дик был тут.

— Когда я думал о тебе, — говорит Дик, — часто представлял, как ты лежишь передо мной, и твои волосы рассыпаны по подушке, и… и тебе хорошо со мной.

— Дик… — выдыхает Йохан.

Они уже не скрывают ничего друг от друга. Оба знают, что чувствуют друг к другу, оба даже на таком расстоянии ощущают желание и жажду друг друга, и иногда Дик говорит такие вещи, что в воображении Йохана они тут же разворачиваются киноплёнкой в сотни кадров, возбуждение зашкаливает, и он всем телом чувствует, как хочет Дика.

— Во что ты сейчас одет? — спрашивает Дик.

— На мне рубашка и шорты, — отзывается Неескенс, улыбнувшись.

— Тебе не холодно, Прекрасный принц? — смеётся Дик. — Не май месяц, а у тебя в квартире осенью промозгло.

— Когда я говорю с тобой, мне жарко, — признаётся Неескенс, укладываясь поудобнее.

— Мне тоже, — сообщает Дик. — Какая на тебе рубашка, я её знаю?

— Да, — вздыхает Йохан. — Это моя старая рубашка, та самая.

— Которая в клетку или кремовая?

— В клетку. Та, в которой я был в тот день.

— Ох. — Дик замолкает на несколько долгих секунд. — Я часто вспоминаю тебя в ней.

Именно в этой рубашке был Неескенс, когда они с Диком купили ему мотоцикл и отправились к нему отметить это событие, а заодно — попрощаться. Как им тогда казалось, навсегда. Дик, правда, не знает, что это вообще рубашка Кройфа, которую он когда-то оставил у Неескенса, а потом, увидев, что Йохан Второй постоянно носит её дома и вообще души в ней не чает, так ему и подарил.

А может, знает. Если вдуматься, Неескенсу ничего не известно об истинных отношениях Дика и Кройфа, но, наверное, лучше не вдумываться.

Лучше закрыть глаза и поддаться голосу Дика, звучащему в его голове.

Тогда, в мае семьдесят второго, во время их прощания, Йохан Второй торопливо расстегнул и распахнул эту рубашку, чтобы предложить себя Дику. И Дик смотрел на него, смотрел с обожанием и желанием. Но не взял его, сказав, что не в его правилах спать с тем, кто принадлежит другому. И Неескенс долго плакал, сидя на полу, в этой самой рубашке, от которой пахло парфюмом ван Дайка. Тогда казалось, что он больше никогда Дика не увидит.

Встречались они с тех пор один раз, да и то в присутствии Кройфа. Но сейчас Неескенс может его хотя бы слышать.

Дик спрашивает, что Неескенс хотел бы от него сейчас, и он отвечает — чтобы ты расстегнул мою рубашку, коснулся меня, погладил мою грудь. И Неескенс делает всё, что проговаривает, и сообщает Дику, как ласкает свои соски, как гладит свой живот, как просовывает ладонь под резинку шортов. Дик шумно дышит в трубку, а Неескенс рассказывает, что Дик должен был бы делать с ним дальше, — как он целовал бы грудь Йохана Второго, как вылизывал бы его плоский живот, как стащил бы с него шорты… А потом Йохан Второй начинает говорить, как ему нравится всё тело Дика, от его восхитительных тёмных волос до пальцев ног, о том, что именно ему хочется делать с этим телом, любить его и ублажать, — Дику остаётся только слушать и не мешать. Но потом он сам начинает фантазировать, пробуя разные варианты, спрашивая, как Йохану Второму нравится, — и тот уже едва разбирает его слова, слушая его голос, как музыку, только шепча «Да», потому что с Диком ему нравится всё.

С ним Дик постоянно разный, как и в фантазиях Неескенса о нём. То грубый и страстный, то нежный и вдумчивый. То сам ласкает Йохана Второго языком сзади, то заставляет Неескенса это делать, и подчинение Дику возбуждает ещё больше, чем его уверенная нежность. То Дик вгоняет свой член ему в глотку, держа Йохана Второго за волосы, то сам отсасывает у него, стоя перед ним на коленях и глядя на него снизу. Всё, о чём Неескенс мечтал, беззастенчиво разглядывая Дика в душевой после тренировок, теперь можно довести до совершенства, проговорив вслух.

У ван Дайка такой спокойный, уверенный, ровный голос. Йохан Второй тут, значит, с ума сходит, а он там, кажется, прихлёбывает себе виски и даже не коснулся своего тела, пока говорил вот это вот всё. Дику обычно хочется услышать, как Неескенс будет дышать и стонать в трубку, кончая с ним, и Йохан Второй вдохновенно представляет, как прекрасно его семя будет смотреться на тёмных волосах Дика…

Но сегодня всё пошло не по плану.

— Мне от тебя кое-что нужно, — внезапно сообщает Дик, выдернув Неескенса в реальность.

— Что? — удивляется Неескенс, с трудом пытаясь заставить себя соображать.

Голос Дика становится громче и отчётливее, словно до этого Неескенс слышал его сквозь вату. И помехи на линии появились, раньше их не было.

— Я хочу увидеть тебя, — говорит Дик, повысив голос, чтобы шорох в трубке не перекрывал. — Коснуться. Взять тебя за руку. Обнять. Я хочу приехать к тебе, Йохан.

— Слушай, — Неескенс переводит дух, — это очень рискованно.

— Почему?

— Кройф никогда не предупреждает о своём приезде, — вздыхает Неескенс, садясь. — Он может явиться в Амстердам в любой день, его даже по календарю не проверишь, у него же в контракте прописано, что ему позволено пропускать любые матчи. Застанет тебя в городе — сам понимаешь…

— Тогда давай встретимся не в Амстердаме, — предлагает Дик. — Ты, например, можешь поехать домой, в Хеемстеде? Мало ли какие семейные дела у тебя могут быть. Заранее предупредишь Кройфа, что тогда-то тебя не будет.

— Ну, допустим, — хмыкнув, отзывается Неескенс. — А ты туда как попадёшь?

— Придумаю, — туманно отвечает Дик. — Мне главное, чтобы ты не был против.

— Я только за, — обижается Йохан Второй. — Я тоже страшно скучаю.

— Ну, вот, — подбадривает Дик. — Значит, подумай об этом как следует, и скажешь мне завтра, что решил.

Попрощавшись с Диком, Йохан Второй сползает с кровати, находит на столе сигареты и, закурив, задумчиво наматывает круги по комнате. Увидеть Дика. С одной стороны, перспектива заманчивая, у Неескенса рассудок мутнеет от одной мысли о том, что Дик снова возьмёт его за руку, погладит большим пальцем его ладонь, коснётся губами его шеи, как тогда, на трибуне, во время матча с «Телстаром». С другой, встреча их к чему-то обяжет. Они понимают, что хотят друг друга, и во время очного свидания тет-а-тет, по идее, ничто не помешает им воплотить свои желания во что-то более материальное.

А вот это уже как-то… беспокоит Йохана. Во-первых, они уже столько лет ждали шанса сделать это, что ожидания слишком перегреты. Чем бы это ни обернулось, вряд ли всё будет соответствовать представлениям и Дика, и Йохана об их первом сексе. Во-вторых, если Кройф узнает — а почти суеверный страх перед Кройфом по-прежнему определяет жизнь Йохана Второго — им обоим не жить. И, наконец, Йохан совсем не уверен, что они с Диком видят их отношения одинаково. То есть, по мнению Неескенса, они — пара. А что если Дик так не думает, если он так дружит, блин, и все их ночные разговоры — это просто норма близких дружеских отношений для него?

Чёрт.

Неескенс бросает взгляд на часы, ужасается собственному нарушению режима, выключает телевизор, который в такой час только белый шум показывает, и идёт в кухню заварить чаю.

В кухне его и застаёт звонок в дверь.

— Хм, — только и говорит Йохан Второй, ещё раз посмотрев на часы, и идёт открывать.

На пороге стоит Ари Хаан.

Неескенс критически оглядывает его: всклокоченные кудри, покрасневшие глаза, расстёгнутая кожаная куртка. И не шатается он только потому, что опирается на стену.

— Чего припёрся? — холодно интересуется Неескенс, скрестив руки на груди. — Кайзер надоел?

— И он тоже, — хмуро отвечает Ари, глядя на него.

— Ну так ты ж у нас примерный семьянин, — ухмыляется Йохан Второй. — Вали домой к жене.

— Думаешь, я бы к тебе пришёл, если бы мог туда пойти? — спрашивает Ари. — Впусти меня.

— Жена выгнала? — смеётся Неескенс, но делает шаг назад и позволяет ему войти.

— Нет, просто были… другие планы… на ночь, — поясняет Хаан, выпутываясь из куртки.

— И что же с ними стало? Нет, Хаан, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я счастлив тебя видеть в такое время? — Неескенс ловит его куртку, прежде чем Ари успевает уронить её на пол, и вешает на крючок возле двери. — Ладно, проходи, только у меня виски кончился, один коньяк остался, и того немного…

Но, едва он оборачивается к Ари, Хаан просто кидается ему на шею и крепко обнимает его.

— Не могу без тебя… — хрипло шепчет он. — Сукин ты сын, не могу без тебя. Мне ты нужен. Нужен мне…

— О господи, — мученически вздыхает Йохан Второй, пытаясь стряхнуть его, но не тут-то было.

От волос Ари пахнет дождём. Сомнительный подарок судьбы, но Неескенс понимает, что в данный момент от Хаана не откажется.

Каково ему там было, с Кайзером, всё это время? Йохан и Ари больше не разговаривали после нескольких мелких стычек, Ари окончательно откололся от компании Кройфа и везде появлялся только в обществе Кайзера. Неескенс думал, что с Питом Ари будет удручающе скучно и, похоже, оказался прав.

— Делай со мной всё, вообще всё, что захочешь. — Ари целует его лицо. — Только не прогоняй…

— Ну ладно. — Неескенс хватает его за волосы и отстраняет, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Но ты пожалеешь потом.

— Я уже пожалел, — выдыхает Ари, и Неескенс чувствует запах алкоголя. — Что вообще тебя встретил, об этом я пожалел. Но теперь… Пожалуйста, Йохан…

— Надеюсь, ты не только поскулить сюда припёрся. — Неескенс крепче сжимает его кудри в кулаке, и Ари стонет в ответ, стонет, словно от боли, но на губах — улыбка счастливого сумасшедшего. — Ты мне пригодишься. Марш в комнату и раздевайся, быстро.

***

_Мюнстер, 29 июня 1974_

Выходя из лифта, Неескенс просматривает записки, которые ему отдала милая немецкая фройляйн на стойке отеля, ставшего базой голландской сборной на время Чемпионата мира. Кройф, когда заселялись, сказал, что Неескенс — его близкий друг, и ему можно смело отдавать все сообщения для Кройфа, которые поступают по телефону, а таких, понятное дело, много. Кройф не собирается во время Чемпионата мира отвлекаться на такую ерунду, значит, мелкие бытовые поручения ложатся на плечи Йохана Второго, а он и не возражает. Что может быть лучше, чем служить Кройфу и помогать ему.

Заперев за собой дверь их номера, Йохан Второй кладёт записки на тумбочку и первым делом сдвигает кровати — Кройф сейчас разговаривает с прессой в лобби отеля, а по возвращении в номер может захотеть свою порцию дневного секса, лучше всё заранее приготовить к его возвращению. Неудобно, конечно, что постоянно приходится двигать эти кровати туда-сюда, но по утрам приходит горничная, и ей надо дать возможность нормально пропылесосить ковёр, Кройф любит чистоту, если ему не приходится самому что-то делать для её поддержания. Всё остальное время кровати сдвинуты.

Улёгшись поудобнее, Неескенс разбирает записки и откладывает предназначенные Кройфу на его сторону кровати — Йохан Первый предпочитает спать со стороны окна, а Неескенсу не принципиально. Это Кройфу, от Данни. Это Кройфу, от Костера, тот уехал решать важные дела. Это пресса, тоже пресса… Это уже для самого Неескенса, от Марианны… по свадьбе что-нибудь хочет уточнить, наверное, надо ей вечером позвонить — Михелс запретил телефоны в номерах игроков, придётся звонить с ресепшена.

Так, а вот тут, видимо, фройляйн что-то отвлекло, и она не дописала фамилию адресата. «Йохан». Ежу понятно, что Йохан, только какой?

Неескенс разворачивает записку и читает:

«З0 июня, 23:00, Мюнстер». Дальше какой-то адрес — точнее, просто пересечение улиц указано. И подпись.

Неескенс три раза перечитал, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.

«Друг из Ниццы».

Серьёзно?! Дик назначает ему встречу в Мюнстере? Он ни разу не предупреждал, что приедет в ФРГ во время Чемпионата! Ничего себе сюрприз.

30 июня — это завтра. После матча со сборной ГДР. Матч будет недалеко, в Гельзенкирхене, в четыре часа дня. На базу они вернутся быстро. Если они выиграют, после матча Михелс отпустит желающих в увольнение в город. Даже с базы сбегать не придётся. Дик всё правильно рассчитал.

Переписав адрес из записки себе в блокнот, Йохан Второй тщательно рвёт записку на мелкие клочки и сжигает их в пепельнице — благо горничная её вымыла. Затем спускает пепел в унитаз и, сполоснув и вытерев пепельницу, возвращает её на место. Всё, следы замёл.

Но почему Дик не предупредил его?

Впрочем, как тут предупредишь. Они в последний раз созванивались перед тем, как Неескенс с Марианной уехал в Зейст на базу КНВБ, чтобы оттуда отправиться, собственно, в Мюнстер — а невеста уехала готовиться к свадьбе. Это было недели три назад, наверное, а то и больше, Неескенс потерял счёт дням. Жизнь превратилась в весёлый, праздничный хаос: впервые за долгое время Кройф с ним рядом каждый день и каждую ночь. Как только Неескенс обнял его на базе в Зейсте, остальной мир растворился и стал как будто бы не нужен. Быть с Кройфом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, наслаждаться им и футболом — в чём ещё может заключаться счастье?

Здесь, в Германии, они как рок-звёзды. Все в них влюблены, все в восторге от их красоты и их футбола, они побеждают одну команду за другой легко и непринуждённо: Уругвай, Швеция, Болгария, Аргентина уже позади, дальше — ГДР и Бразилия, а там и финал. Осталось совсем немного. С Бразилией, конечно, легко не будет, но Неескенс чувствует — у них есть и силы, и класс, и энтузиазм, чтобы победить даже Бразилию.

Михелс перестал быть параноиком и начал доверять им — не мучает их строгой изоляцией от общества, не запрещает общаться с прессой, отпускает погулять в город, если завтра нет матча, ничего не имеет против бурных вечеринок в честь славных побед.

Они безумно счастливы сейчас. Так счастливы, что сердце Йохана Второго иногда сжимается от страха: всё слишком хорошо, так не может продолжаться долго, что-то случится, что-то произойдёт. И, раз счастья слишком много, — расплата за него будет очень болезненной.

Кайзер тоже приехал на Чемпионат, и он включён в состав, но Михелс выпустил его на поле только в одной игре — Кройф недвусмысленно дал понять: или я, или он. Михелс, само собой, выбрал Кройфа. Так что Пит мрачен, хмур и часто отпрашивается у Генерала в город, чтобы побыть там, где нет Кройфа, который заполняет собой всё пространство и постоянно одним своим видом напоминает Кайзеру, что его карьера окончена. Кройф с ним практически не контактирует.

На базе Кайзера всегда сопровождает Ари. Теперь Неескенс знает от самого Ари, что у них уже осенью семьдесят третьего начался роман, причём по инициативе Ари, который вполне искренне увлёкся Питом. И сложились у них отношения вполне уютные, но скучноватые. С Неескенсом Хаан привык к пограничным состояниям и острым ощущениям, поэтому с Кайзером ему пресно, будто он всю жизнь предпочитал индийскую кухню с ядрёными специями, а теперь вынужден был перейти на диетическую отварную пищу. «Он хороший, — говорил Хаан Йохану Второму чуть ли не со слезами. — Добрый, заботливый, нежный. Но я не могу так. И прямо ему говорил, что хочу жёстче, но у него по-другому не получается, понимаешь. Вбил себе в голову, что это из-за тебя у меня такие желания, что я больной, что меня можно типа вылечить лаской. А меня бесит, что он меня жалеет, ты понимаешь». Неескенс усмехался и качал головой, но помогать Хаану чем-либо не собирался, его вполне устраивало, что Ари вернулся в его жизнь и частенько сбегает от Кайзера, чтобы получить хорошую порцию унижений и боли с Неескенсом. Их обоих это взбадривает. И в январе, когда старательный, усердный и послушный Хайнц Шильхер, приуныв без покровительства Кройфа, свалил из «Аякса» во Францию (чем же им всем там намазано?), Ари очень даже пригодился.

А сейчас печальный Кайзер вгоняет в такую же депрессию восприимчивого Ари, но на базе Неескенс лишён возможности прийти к нему на помощь. Так что Ари жаль, но пусть сам выпутывается. В конце концов, следующий сезон Неескенс проведёт уже в Барселоне, вопрос решён. А значит, Ханну всё-таки придётся научиться жить без него.

— Это ты меня соблазняешь или что? — с порога спрашивает Кройф, запирая за собой дверь.

— Жарко, — невинно хлопает глазами Прекрасный принц.

— Можно включить кондиционер.

— Не хочу, меня продует.

Кройф окидывает взглядом его великолепное тело. Неескенсу идёт вот так вот лежать на кровати полуголым, как бы читая очередной нуарный детектив в мягкой обложке, а на самом деле — демонстрируя идеально гладкую спину и красивую задницу, обтянутую шортами. Но Йохану Первому сейчас не до этого.

— Как интервью? — интересуется Неескенс, поигрывая цепочкой на шее.

— Да как обычно, — отмахивается Кройф, присев на свой край кровати. — Это моё?

— Твоё, — кивает Неескенс.

Кройф нетерпеливо разворачивает записки, принесённые Неескенсом с ресепшена, читает их. Чёрт. Ничего интересного. Но ведь уже двадцать девятое июня. Дик чётко сказал, что приедет тридцатого, и до сих пор не дал знать, где они встретятся. Ладно, может быть, он сам ещё не в курсе и сообщит позже.

Только сегодня утром Кройф посмотрел на календарь, понял, что совершенно забыл о договорённости с Диком встретиться во время ЧМ, и до него запоздало дошло, что он очень опрометчиво поручил Йохану Второму забирать все сообщения для них обоих: записка от Дика обязательно попадёт к нему. Конечно, Неескенс божится, что не читает сами сообщения, только пометки, которые делают девушки, записывающие их: по просьбе Йохана Второго они отмечают важные — от Данни, от Костера, ставят на запросах журналистов пометку «Пресса» — удивительно, но не все в Германии знают, что с Йоханом надо договариваться об интервью только через его тестя. А вот неопознанную записку Неескенс точно прочёл бы. Кройф слишком хорошо знает своего любовника.

И чего теперь делать? Не спросишь же его, не попадалось ли ему тут послание от ван Дайка. Да и вряд ли Дик попросил указать его полное имя. Скорее, подписался бы как-то туманно, но недвусмысленно.

«А что, если этот сукин сын меня кинул? — напряжённо размышляет Кройф, нашарив на тумбочке сигареты. — Дождался, пока я ему организую трансфер в более-менее приличный испанский клуб на хорошую зарплату, пока со своими юристами, тайком от Костера, проверю его контракт… А теперь сделает вид, что и знать меня не знает».

Да ну, не похоже на Дика. Он, конечно, по-своему ушлый, хоть до Кройфа ему и далеко, но при всём этом он порядочный.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Неескенс, бросив свой нуарный детектив на пол и перевернувшись на спину.

— Что ты, мой принц, всё хорошо, — отвечает Йохан Первый, сделав по возможности убедительное лицо.

«Вот опять всякую ерунду читает, — думает Кройф, покосившись на книжку на ковре. — Лучше бы ничего не читал, чем такой хренью голову забивать». Но вслух этого, конечно, не скажет. Он замечает мелочи, которые Йохан Второй делает, чтобы организовать его быт наилучшим образом: на тумбочке возле Кройфа всегда есть пепельница и зажигалка на случай, если Йохан Первый опять потеряет свою, у Неескенса обязательно найдётся пара пачек сигарет, которые курит Кройф, если у него вдруг кончатся, а на тумбочке стоит стакан воды с лимоном, потому что Неескенс знает — покурив, Кройф захочет пить. Господи, если бы у Неескенса были такой папа, как Костер, и способность рожать детей, Кройф на нём непременно женился бы. Но увы. Неескенс — это Неескенс, он занимает своё место в жизни Кройфа. Данни — это Данни. А Дик — это Дик.

Всё нормально. Главное, чтобы все эти люди не пересекались и не шипели друг на друга, становясь причиной лишней головной боли. Йохана Второго удалось примирить с Данни с помощью Костера, который стал агентом Неескенса. Как только от Костера стало зависеть будущее Прекрасного принца, Йохан Второй сразу присмирел и первым пошёл навстречу, предложил Данни дружбу. Кройф гордится его благоразумием.

Данни примирилась с Неескенсом, только прожив год без него, — пришлось наглядно продемонстрировать ей, что бывают и более тяжёлые случаи, например, Уго Сотиль, который пьёт всё, что горит, обожает гонки на мотоцикле по холмам Барселоны (особенно в нетрезвом виде) и, несмотря на свой ум и хитрость, производит впечатление совершенно безбашенного чувака. В мае Данни уже откровенно посматривала на календарь и оживлённо интересовалась у отца, когда же Неескенс приедет в Барселону, чтобы прекратить то безумие, которому Кройф увлечённо предавался весь сезон. Конечно, этот бурный роман Кройф симулировал, чтобы скрыть то, из-за чего Данни действительно могла забеспокоиться.

Что же касается Дика, виделись они нечасто, и Йохан понимает, что на выстраивание их отношений уйдёт немало времени. Но оно того стоит. С Диком ему удивительно легко и комфортно. У Дика прекрасное чувство юмора, он умеет сказать Кройфу многое, чего не услышишь от других, откровенен, честен, но не обижается на ответную резкость Кройфа и способен мастерски сглаживать острые углы — был бы он в Амстердаме таким аккуратным, Кройфу не пришлось бы ссылать его в Ниццу. Но, видимо, понимание пришло только с опытом. А может, теперь им просто нечего делить — в «Аяксе» яблоком раздора был Прекрасный принц, теперь же в их вселенной нет никого, кроме них двоих. И в койке Дик великолепен, что уж. Они удивительно хорошо чувствуют друг друга, улавливают желания друг друга, умеют завести и удовлетворить друг друга. Это фантастическое ощущение, и ради него они готовы встречаться снова и снова.

Теперь Дику не нужно будет хотя бы через границу ездить. Клуб для него пришлось выбирать долго. Кройф задействовал все свои связи в Испании и проклял тот день и час, когда пообещал ван Дайку перевести его в Ла Лигу, — Дику не нравился ни один вариант. «Сюда не хочу, туда не пойду, ну ты чего, они ж одной ногой во втором дивизионе, а это где вообще? Ты хочешь, чтобы я из Ниццы в такую глушь переехал?» Наконец, компромисс был найден. Правда, Мурсия почти на таком же расстоянии от Барселоны, как и Ницца, ближе ничего не нашлось, но Йохан надеется, что они будут видеться чаще. Хотя осенью в Барселону переедет Неескенс, и придётся скрываться ещё и от него.

Не ранить же Йохана Второго такими новостями. Он-то думает, что, разойдясь с Питом, Кройф целиком принадлежит только ему. И — в этом Дик прав — Неескенс опасен настолько же, насколько великолепен.

— Точно всё нормально? — Неескенс подозрительно щурится.

А, вот что его насторожило — Кройф прикурить забыл. Так и сидит на кровати, задумчиво вертя сигарету в руке. Йохан Первый прикуривает и выдыхает дым в потолок. Неексенс внимательно смотрит на него, раскинувшись рядом на кровати, головой у ног Кройфа, чтобы тот лучше видел его тело. Чтобы любовался тем, чем обладает.

— О ГДР задумался, — поясняет Кройф. — Они сильная сборная. Вспомни, они в первом раунде ФРГ обыграли.

— ФРГ им проиграли, только чтобы не напороться сразу на Бразилию. Мы уже говорили об этом на тренировке, — тихо напоминает Неескенс, вертя свою цепочку. — Вы с Михелсом всё продумали. Не надо на них зацикливаться. Может, ночью тебе приснится гениальный тактический ход, но для этого твой мозг должен отдохнуть.

— Нет, — упирается Кройф. — Я чувствую, мы что-то упускаем.

— Ладно. — Неескенс смотрит на него, и от его льдистого взгляда внутри приятный холодок. — Как скажешь. Давай разберём их игру с Бразилией три дня назад. Они проиграли.

— Это неподходящий случай, мы не Бразилия, они будут действовать иначе. — Кройф, глубоко затянувшись, стряхивает пепел с сигареты. — И проиграли они всего-навсего один-ноль.

— Хорошо, тогда их игру против ФРГ. Йохан, они не прочитают нас. — Неескенс проводит рукой по своей груди. — Ты же знаешь, в чём наша сила. В том, что мы уже умеем, — а они ещё нет.

Кройф знает. Уж он-то знает, как никто другой.

В номере так тихо, что слышно, как сгорает сигаретная бумага, когда Кройф жадно затягивается дымом.

Зажав сигарету губами, он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться груди Йохана Второго, проследить пальцами тонкую дорожку волос от его груди к животу — тут они у него тёмно-русые, как и в паху. Неескенс сразу напрягается, глубоко вздыхает, томно глядя на Кройфа.

Выдохнув дым, Кройф приподнимает резинку его шортов, трогает ребристый след от неё на его нежном животе.

— Йохан… — шепчет Неескенс.

Ох, к чёрту всё. Где бы ни был ван Дайк, что бы он ни думал о том, что к Кройфу можно просто вот так вот взять и не приехать, — Неескенс-то здесь.

Кройф торопливо тушит сигарету в пепельнице и ложится на Йохана Второго, накрывая его губы своими.

Неескенс, задрав футболку Кройфа, гладит его спину.

Они — одно. У них одно имя, одна сборная, одна мечта, и скоро будет одна команда в столице солнечной Каталонии. У них одна судьба. Они оба так решили ещё три года назад — и так будет.

_30 июня 1974_

— Хаан, стой. — Неескенс касается плеча Ари.

Пит обернулся — он уже успел обогнать Ари на несколько шагов, и Хаан, притворившись, что собрался шнурок завязать, машет ему — иди, мол, догоню.

— Я тебя у лифта подожду, — говорит Кайзер, подозрительно покосившись на Неескенса, — тот как бы заболтался с Сурбиром у входа в отель.

Кройф уже убежал вместе с Генералом, чтобы отдать распоряжения о подготовке к празднованию победы — они одержали верх над сборной ГДР со счётом 2:0. Сегодня всё будет как положено — музыка их любимой группы The Cats, песня которой One Way Wind стала гимном сборной, море шампанского и водки, трава, кокс, бассейн, кому надо — барышни нетяжёлого поведения, кому не надо — тем полная свобода действий.

— Ари, поехали на дискотеку в город, — предлагает Неескенс, как только Кайзер скрылся в отеле.

— Как ты Кройфа бросишь? — шипит Хаан, озираясь.

— Всё нормально будет, он даже не заметит, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Засветимся в начале вечеринки, свалим ближе к ночи. Он к тому времени накидается и будет трепаться со всеми желающими до утра, я уже наизусть знаю всё, что он скажет. А когда он соизволит подняться в номер, я буду мирно спать, положив рядом записку: «Будешь трахать — не буди».

— Чего тебя вдруг пропёрло? — сомневается Ари.

«Потому что мне нужно алиби, сука! Если я свалю с базы один, это будет подозрительно, а если вдвоём с тобой, то уже другое дело», — мысленно кричит Неескенс, но сдерживается:

— Мне надоело, что ты киснешь, — это раз, я больше не могу слушать одни и те же высокопарные разглагольствования нашего диктатора, хоть и люблю его безумно, — это два. Твой Кайзер стопроцентно свалит романтически грустить и шляться по кабакам Мюнстера в одиночку, как он обычно делает, а ты выпьешь пару рюмок и уйдёшь себя жалеть. Задолбало, Ари. Давай оторвёмся вместе.

Хаан стал сообразительный, чувствует подвох, но не может найти, на чём бы подловить Неескенса, врёт Йохан Второй складно и краснеть даже не думает. Прикопаться не к чему, а вырваться с базы Ари страсть как хочется.

— Ладно, — подумав, говорит он. — Забились. Тогда у бассейна найдёмся.

— Забились. — Йохан Второй, выдохнув, хлопает его по плечу. — Знал, что ты не откажешь.

— Как будто я тебе в чём-то вообще отказать могу, — фыркает Хаан, сбрасывая его руку.

— Не можешь, сладкий. Зато у нас впереди весёлый вечер, — смеётся Неескенс.

«У меня, по крайней мере, точно».

Всё оказалось легко и просто. Вечером все собрались у крытого бассейна отеля, Кройфа окружила толпа, он прибалдел и расслабился, развлекая загипнотизированных им девушек своей непрерывной болтовнёй. Неескенс понаблюдал, как он глушит водку, запивая её коктейлями «Куба либре» и замолкая, только чтобы прикурить, убедился, что Кройф в своей стихии. Осторожно подкрался сзади и, положив ладонь на плечо Кройфа, сообщил, что ненадолго уедет в город, — Кройф, как он и ожидал, особо не вслушивался в его слова, просто кивнул. Покидая бассейн, Йохан Второй коснулся плеча Хаана, оживлённо болтавшего с Сурбиром, Кролом и Джонни. Они встретились на выходе из отеля, их уже ждало заказанное Неескенсом такси.

— Wohin wollen sie gehen, meine Herren? — спросил таксист, «Куда желаете поехать?», — и Неескенс на ломаном немецком (спасибо Шильхеру за уроки) объяснил, что им нужна лучшая дискотека, которая найдётся в этом чёртовом городе.

— Откуда ты знаешь немецкий? — охренел Ари, пытаясь отодвинуться от Неескенса, но тот сжал его колено:

— Не твоё дело, Хаан, я много чего интересного знаю, — и засмеялся хриплым смехом, против которого Ари не может устоять.

— Придурок, ненавижу, — шепчет Ари, позволяя Неескенсу гладить его колено.

— Только поэтому ты мне и нравишься, — усмехается Неескенс, откинувшись на сидении такси.

Когда они проезжают под фонарём, Йохан Второй успевает бросить взгляд на часы. Времени достаточно. Он должен всё успеть.

— О господи, Неескенс. — Ари умывается ледяной водой, пытается пригладить свои непослушные кудри и замирает, глядя в зеркало на Йохана Второго, — тот скрупулёзно приводит себя в порядок.

Воротник рубашки, сама рубашка, по пиджаку тоже не должно быть заметно, что он долго провисел на двери кабинки сортира в мюнстерском клубе, — Неескенс решил его снять, чтоб не помялся. Волосы, бакенбарды — всё нужно пригладить и расчесать. Надо быть безупречным, грёбаным совершенством…

Хаан бежал из отеля, как с поля боя, даже свою куртку не взял, бросил недалеко от бассейна, как будто он где-то там и просто вышел покурить, хоть и не курит.

— Ты псих, — бормочет Ари, косясь на него. — Собираешься каждый свой гол в Чемпионате так отмечать?

Неескенс забил гол в ворота ГДР на седьмой минуте. Прикончил немцев Роб Ренсенбринк, которому пришлось из-за чрезмерной схожести с Кройфом ещё в шестьдесят девятом свалить в Бельгию — двум таким ярким и талантливым личностям одного типажа не было места в маленькой Голландии. Вот так и выбили ГДР с Чемпионата «Йохан Второй» и «Второй Кройф». Отличный результат.

— На себя посмотри, Хаан, — равнодушно говорит Йохан Второй, повернувшись к нему. — Уехал со мной с базы, пил у барной стойки, как будто у тебя внутри бочка бездонная, танцевал со мной, а теперь ещё и отдался мне в кабинке сортира в клубе. Кто из нас после этого псих? Или это ты так спасибо говоришь? Тогда пожалуйста. Без меня ты так и сидел бы в отеле, трепался с ребятами и сходил бы с ума.

— Мда. — Хаан, помотав головой, не находит, что возразить. — Ладно. Пошли, ночь ещё не началась.

— Иди ты первый, — велит Неескенс, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Я чуть позже приду. А то палево. Уходили порознь сюда и вернёмся тоже поодиночке. Встретимся у бара.

Как только Ари покидает сортир, Неескенс выдыхает. Ну что ж, он почти не обманул Ари. По крайней мере, развлечь — развлёк, трахнуть — трахнул. Остаётся совсем мало времени до встречи с Диком, надо поторопиться на указанный им перекрёсток.

Отхлебнув превосходного немецкого пива — зря, что ли, пёрся за столько километров в Германию? — Дик ван Дайк напряжённо всматривается в мельтешащих вокруг людей. ФРГ празднует поражение социалистической половинки своей бывшей страны, как свою маленькую победу. Болельщики Голландии, приехавшие на ЧМ, понятное дело, гудят. Мимо маленькой пивной, за уличным столиком которой стоит Дик, проходит множество фанатов, говорящих по-голландски, — но, к счастью, никто его не узнаёт. Как быстро тебя забывают те, кто когда-то любил и был готов на руках носить. Впрочем, тут его никто не ожидает увидеть, вот и не замечают. Встретиться лучше в людном месте, а дальше по ситуации.

Быстрый взгляд на часы — уже одиннадцать. Пора бы появиться тому, кого Дик здесь ждёт.

У обочины через дорогу останавливается такси, и Дик, к своему изумлению, видит совсем не того, кого ожидал. Из машины выходит Йохан Неескенс. В щеголеватом пиджаке, в джинсах клёш, с прилежно расчёсанными локонами, и даже его модные бакенбарды смотрятся очень аккуратно, не то что на поле сегодня. Золотой мальчик, выпускник-отличник, да и только.

Но Дик ждёт не его. И вовсе не ему назначил встречу.

Не может же быть такого совпадения?

Неескенс тревожно озирается, остановившись на противоположной стороне улицы. Определённо, он тут не случайно.

Боже, ну неужели Кройф был настолько легкомысленным, что поручил Неескенсу забирать со стойки регистрации все сообщения? И даже не вспомнил, что именно так они и договаривались связаться? Остаётся надеяться, что Неескенс не понял, кому эта записка предназначалась, и решил, что Дик приехал к нему. Иначе может оказаться, что у него в рукаве нож или опасная бритва. Прекрасный принц вряд ли простит предательство сразу двум своим ближайшим людям — а как ещё расценить то, что Кройф и Дик собираются тайком встретиться в городе.

И, если Кройф не получил его записку, значит, сейчас Йохан Первый абсолютно уверен, что Дик его продинамил? И наверняка подозревает худшее — контракт с «Реалом Мурсия» подписал и растворился в тумане… Чёрт, тогда Кройф уже продумывает, как он Дику отомстит. И опять всё из-за Неескенса…

Но, раз так сложилось…

— Йохан! — зовёт Дик. — Я здесь.

Неескенс оборачивается, и его лицо озаряет такая светлая и яркая улыбка, что Дику на секунду кажется: всё правильно. Он приехал, чтобы так улыбнулся именно Прекрасный принц, он здесь, чтобы сделать счастливым именно его.

Откинувшись в шезлонге у бассейна, Кройф на секунду прерывается, чтобы сделать глоток коктейля, а потом снова принимается вещать — на него смотрит слишком много восторженных глаз, пусть лица их обладателей и начинают расплываться.

Кройф давно уже умеет думать об одном, а говорить совсем о другом, пусть из-за этого его речь и полна странных слов, которые он выдумывает на ходу, — точнее, не он, а его мозг. Зато эти новые словечки быстро подхватываются фанатами и прочно входят в голландский язык, словно только их там и ждали.

Йохан Первый вынимает сигарету из услужливо протянутой ему пачки, прикуривает от чьей-то зажигалки, смеётся, когда их накрывают брызги, — кто-то сиганул в бассейн абсолютно голым, он не увидел, кто именно, да ему и не интересно.

Ему интересно совсем другое — почему Дик не приехал и не предупредил об этом. И чем больше он пьёт, чтобы перестать грузиться, тем сильнее на него давит этот факт. С каких чертей он решил, что с Кройфом можно так поступать? Можно, значит, обещать, а потом тупо слиться с пейзажем и даже сообщение ему не передать?!

А ещё Неескенс куда-то запропастился. Только что был — и вдруг исчез, сказав нечто невнятное, Кройф, ещё более-менее трезвый, был настолько увлечён собственным монологом, что особо и не разобрал его слова.

А на кого ещё ему тут опереться без Неескенса? Кройф сам практически всех от себя оттолкнул. Крол уже, небось, Джонни своего потащил наверх трахаться — хотя нет, кажется, это именно Джонни и прыгнул в бассейн, сбросив всю одежду. И Крол вслед за ним, ну, а где Крол — там скоро будет и Сурбир. Резвятся, как дети малые… Кайзер давно враг, да и нет его тут, уехал в город оплакивать своё прошлое и будущее. Кройф отобрал у него единственный Чемпионат мира — к следующему Кайзер уже будет слишком стар. Интересно, он сдержит их общую клятву — уйти из футбола в тридцать один? Именно столько ему исполнилось в день старта Чемпионата. Или та клятва для него теперь такой же пустой звук, как и всё, что связано с Кройфом?

Кто остался рядом, кроме этих бестолковых девок? Те, для кого Кройф стал дефицитным товаром, который можно пощупать только в сборной. Вот Ренсенбринк — звезда бельгийского чемпионата, Стрик из ПСВ, резервный (бывший основной) вратарь Схрейверс из «Твенте» (впрочем, его уже подписал «Аякс»). И среди них Кройф себя чувствует ещё более одиноким, чем если бы сейчас был наедине с собой в опустевшем номере.

«Неужели я наделал столько дерьма, что в ночь собственной победы вынужден быть с ними?» — мелькает в голове безрадостная мысль. Где Неескенс, чёрт его дери?

Кройф стряхивает пепел в никуда, озирается в поисках пепельницы, чтобы затушить окурок, — чьи-то мягкие пальцы забирают его из руки Кройфа. Одна обслуга осталась. Ни одного человека, с которым можно было бы поговорить, интересуясь тем, что он ответит. Хоть Данни звони, ей-богу. Но уже, наверное, ночь, а она там с маленьким… Только не хватало по семье заскучать!

Сука, так пусто тут. Без Неескенса. Без Дика. Без кого-либо, кого Кройф может посчитать равным, кого хотел бы обнять сейчас. Все остальные бесят.

«Какого хера они оба меня бросили? — думает Кройф, не прекращая говорить — теперь уже о неповторимом стиле игры голландской сборной, тут у него неограниченный запас светлых истин и клише. — Чего я им такого сделал? Не носил их на руках, не пристраивал в те клубы, в которые они хотели, пылинки с них не сдувал? Кем они себя возомнили, почему они себя так ведут со мной?»

Чем больше водки подливает ему Ренсенбринк, тем быстрее злость уступает место вялости и отупению. Подошёл Йоахим — сын хозяина отеля — и предложил перейти в номер, тут стало слишком шумно от резвящихся в бассейне игроков сборной, Кройфу приходится напрягать связки — так и голос сорвать недолго. Кройф, уставший от шума, не сопротивляется — идёт с ними в номер на первом этаже. Запомнились цифры на двери: 111. Будто номер, под которым играл в «Аяксе» Кайзер, расплылся перед глазами.

Из бассейна всё ещё доносится громкая музыка — The Cats сменились песнями Be Gees, хотя, наверное, уже глубокая ночь. Кройфа усаживают на мягкий диван, наливают ему ещё ледяной водки, ставят перед ним пепельницу, — в общем, делают всё, чтобы он ни в чём не нуждался и продолжал говорить. Йохан Первый знает, как завораживает людей его прокуренный голос с лёгкой хрипотцой, как от него все балдеют, как готовы его часами слушать.

Кройф поднимает взгляд от кончика своей сигареты: зажигалку поднесла рука, которой он раньше не видел. Незнакомый молодой брюнет сел напротив.

— А ты кто? — спрашивает Кройф, и, наверное, его пьяный голос звучит не особенно любезно.

— Гвидо, — представляется парень.

— Как сюда зашёл? — щурится Кройф, силясь сфокусироваться на его лице.

— Я его пригласил, Йохан. Всё в порядке, — сообщает сын хозяина гостиницы.

— Ты случайно не репортёр? — смеётся Йохан, мягко выскользнув из-под руки рыжей девушки, которая уже успела уютно опереться на его плечо.

— Нет, нет, да вы чего, — отмахивается Гвидо.

— Он просто разбуженный нашим шумом гость, — встревает Йоахим, подливая Кройфу водки. — Или прогнать его?

Трезвым Кройф, пожалуй, засомневался бы в правдивости истории о случайно разбуженном постояльце отеля, где посторонних людей быть не должно. Но он уже основательно захмелел, а Гвидо обезоруживающе улыбнулся и переспросил:

— Так что там насчёт Бразилии? Вроде о ней была речь?

— Да, я говорил, что мы легко её пройдём, — пожимает плечами Кройф, выдохнув дым ему в лицо. — Это же логично.

— И почему? Они выигрывают все чемпионаты подряд.

Йохан смеётся — а, он всё прослушал — и начинает подробно объяснять.

***

_1 июля 1974_

Кройф с трудом открывает глаза. Так. Потолок знакомый. Он в своём номере. Отлично.

Рядом кто-то есть. Он, моргнув, еле-еле перекатывает голову по подушке (о, подушка есть — это успех) и проверяет, кто лежит возле него. Это Неескенс. Божественно. В данном случае отсутствие новостей — уже хорошая новость.

Выдохнув, Кройф ощупывает себя и понимает, что одет всё в то же, в чём был на этой чёртовой вечеринке: рубашка, джинсы, ремень на месте. Только ботинки снял — может, сам, а может, кто-то помог. Неескенс, наверное.

— Мог бы меня и раздеть, раз уж шлялся всю ночь незнамо где, — укоряет Кройф безмятежно спящего Йохана Второго.

Тот только поморщился во сне. Ладно. Пожалуй, Кройф, скорее, рад его видеть, чем наоборот. Бутылке минералки на тумбочке он рад не меньше — наверное, Прекрасный принц позаботился, прежде чем вырубиться. Всё-таки он ангел, хоть и отлетел вчера чёрт знает куда.

В душ сейчас идти — сродни подвигу, но надо. Очень хочется снять с себя эту одежду, сменить бельё, освежиться, да и побриться нужно… наверное. Если получится.

Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь ванной, Кройф раздевается и пристально осматривает себя, проверяя, нет ли повреждений, которые ему подскажут хоть что-нибудь об этой ночи. Как же кружится голова и как тяжело сохранять вертикальное положение… Он ни черта не помнит, совершенно ни черта, остался только белый шум и невнятные обрывки. Так, пустяки, пара мелких синяков — очевидно, дорога до номера была нелёгкой. Кройф сомневается, что мог дойти на своих двоих, скорее всего, ему кто-то помог. Или вообще донёс его. Эта версия вызывает в памяти знакомые ощущения, значит, наверное, так и было…

«Значит, мы сидели у бассейна… — реконструирует Йохан, умываясь, — потом этот Йоахим, сын владельца отеля, позвал нас в номер… — Вспыхнули в памяти латунные цифры «111» на двери. — Да. Там был незнакомый парень… Дурацкое имя такое… Гвидо, что ли…» Кройф припоминает, что долго с ним разговаривал и был достаточно откровенен. И про Бразилию высказал всё, что думает, и про то, что он играет гораздо лучше главной звезды немецкой сборной — Франца Беккенбауэра, и о том, что карьеру завершит через четыре года, и про утомившие его травмы, и про семью, с которой ему хочется больше времени проводить… Всё это всплывает из небытия, когда он вспоминает лицо молодого человека, сидевшего напротив и активно подливавшего ему водки. Кажется, Кройф выкурил все его сигареты, когда его собственная пачка закончилась. Вроде всё пристойно — но хрен знает, может, что-то вывалилось из памяти. Надо найти Йоахима и спросить, что за чёрт был этот Гвидо. Он вообще был? Или, может, приглючился?..

Там были ещё какие-то бабы, Кройф чувствует от своей рубашки запах душного парфюма той, которая весь вечер к нему жалась. Хм… Нет, не то… Он помнит запах совсем других духов или одеколона… А это когда было вообще?

Какой-то провал в памяти. Сидели разговаривали, пили, потом Кройф, наверное, задремал, и его кто-то растолкал, чтобы отвести в номер… Но кто?

Вдруг память выдаёт совершенно неожиданный фрагмент, и Кройф замирает.

Сначала было очень плохо, и мутно, и паршиво — вроде не блевал, но всё равно ясно, что водку запивать коктейлем «Куба либре» не стоило, надо записать это гениальное наблюдение. И одиноко было, и злился на этих двух, кинувших его, — Прекрасного принца и не менее прекрасного Дика ван Дайка. А вот потом… Потом было хорошо.

Картинки нет вообще никакой, будто Кройф временно ослеп, — а может, так оно и было, чего только ни бывает от такого количества водки. Зато есть ощущения, тактильные ощущения.

Он с кем-то целовался. Долго, упоённо и страстно. Кого-то обнимал. Гладил чьи-то волосы…

— О чёрт, — бормочет Кройф, зажмурившись. — Только не это.

Он помнит прикосновения чьих-то губ к своей шее, своим плечам. Слышит свои стоны. В памяти всплывают неясные ощущения от чьих-то ласк — было приятно. Кройф слышит даже собственный довольный смех, которым реагировал на особенно удачные действия невидимого партнёра.

Может, это был Неескенс? Да нет, он вряд ли стал бы одевать Кройфа после этого, чтоб не спалиться. Наоборот, раздел бы и спать уложил, подоткнув одеяло. Неескенс заботливый. Кем бы ни был тот человек, он явно не хотел, чтобы Кройф это вспомнил. Но Кройф вспомнил — и это теперь никак нельзя благополучно забыть обратно, а жаль.

«Господи, тут полная база народу! Как теперь вычислить, кто это был, и убить засранца, чтоб молчал?» — в панике думает Кройф, глядя в глаза своему отражению.

Отражение смотрит на него такими же покрасневшими, воспалёнными глазами и молчит.

— Может, приснилось? — прищурившись, спрашивает Кройф самого себя. — Ну бывает же такое. Меня сюда притащили, положили, я отрубился, а это приснилось.

«Оптимист ты, однако», — читается во взгляде его отражения.

— Ну, а что? — шёпотом возмущается Кройф, всплеснув руками. — Такого что, не может быть?

Жестикулируя, он случайно сделал странное движение пальцами, и это вытащило из глубин замутнённого сознания что-то новенькое. Очередное тактильное воспоминание.

У этого мужчины был кулон… или подвеска. Какое-то украшение на шее. Пока они целовались, Кройф трогал и гладил его. Он точно помнит безопасно скруглённые металлические уголки. Пьяному Кройфу было тяжело понять, почему они не острые, ему казалось, что они обязательно должны быть острыми, но почему? Что же это было? Такое маленькое… плоское… угловатое, с прямыми линиями — их Кройф тоже помнит пальцами…

Стоп. Это же звезда Давида.

Кройф, охнув, садится на край ванны.

Ну, теперь он, по крайней мере, точно знает, кто это был, — картинка мигом сложилась.

— Вот тебе, Кройф, и всемирный еврейский заговор, — грустно шутит он. — А ты не верил.

— Йохан, серьёзно, — ворчит Неескенс, вяло ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. — Мы с тобой договаривались, что ты поедешь с нами. Я предупредил, что мы будем на дискотеке, сказал тебе, как она называется. Ты ответил — ага, приеду позже, а сам забыл.

— Издеваешься? — бурчит Кройф, залпом выпив свой сок. — Я что, в маразме совсем? Ничего такого не помню. Принеси мне ещё. — И кивает на стакан.

— Ты был пьян, — утверждает Неескенс, подвинув к нему свой стакан сока. — Неудивительно, что ты ничего не помнишь.

— Тогда я был ещё трезв!

— Это тебе так кажется!

Остальные игроки сборной косятся на них из-за соседних столов с насмешкой — «Милые бранятся». Фу, противно.

— И ты, значит, приехал в два, — уточняет Кройф, понизив голос.

— Около того, — отвечает Неескенс, отложив вилку. — Темно ещё было. Ты спал поперёк кровати. Одетый, но без ботинок. Кто-то тебя принёс и уронил, как попало, ботинки снял и поставил у кровати. Дверь была не заперта, твой ключ висел на вешалке у двери. Я хотел тебя раздеть, но было жалко будить. Подвинул тебя и сам улёгся. Всё.

— Хм, — неопределённо отзывается Кройф, хлебнув из его стакана и вернув ему сок. — Ну допустим.

Неескенс утверждает, что всю ночь был на дискотеке с Хааном и, кивая на жующего завтрак Ари, у которого тоже не лучшее утро в жизни, заявляет, что тот может всё подтвердить. Кройф не сомневается, что Ари хоть в убийстве признается, если Неескенс ему скажет так сделать. Хаан ради Прекрасного принца на всё готов, Неескенс для него злое и стервозное божество с садистскими наклонностями, но — божество.

А может, ему и врать не надо. Неескенс привык отрываться с Хааном, вот и оторвался ещё раз, трахнул его в грязном сортире клуба, очень в стиле Неескенса. На фоне нескольких игроков, которых полиция привезла в отель под утро, прямоходящий и не очень воняющий перегаром Неескенс смотрится превосходно, вызывает доверие. Мир не рухнул. Ничего страшного не случилось.

Ну, почти.

Вон он, отлично просматривается из-за их столика. Спокойно ест, как будто вчера не было всего этого безумия. Смеётся над шутками соседа. У него приятная улыбка и заразительный смех — это, впрочем, Кройфу давно известно.

Лучше вообще не смотреть в его сторону на людях. Кройф снова покосился на него и быстро отвёл взгляд, пока он не заметил. Да и если Неескенс спалит, сразу начнёт задавать вопросы. У него-то привычный Хаан, что давно перестало быть сенсацией, — Кройф и не сомневался, что Кайзер Хаану Неескенса не заменит, а вот у Кройфа улов гораздо интереснее.

«Какой же он красивый, — думает Кройф, мысленно усмехнувшись. — Хороший у меня всё-таки вкус, даже в бессознательном состоянии».

Они выходят на террасу ресторана, спускаются в аккуратный парк, окружающий отель. Там солнечно, отвратительно солнечно, надо поскорее уйти в тень какого-нибудь дерева.

Вим Сурбир будто бы не удивился, когда Кройф после завтрака подошёл к нему, тронул за локоть и позвал поговорить наедине. Наверное, думает, что Кройф хочет обсудить дела команды. В сборной мало тех, кто так давно друг друга знает и понимает друг друга с полуслова, — а они с детства вместе в «Аяксе» играли. Он старше Кройфа, но моложе Кайзера.

Отойдя с ним подальше от любопытных глаз товарищей по команде и других обитателей гостиницы, Кройф останавливается в тени, где солнце глаза не слепит. Развернувшись к Виму, Йохан аккуратно вытаскивает из-под ворота его футболки подвеску — шестиконечную звезду, которую он носит на короткой цепочке.

Погладив и потрогав её уголки, Кройф выразительно смотрит Сурбиру в глаза и молча усмехается.

Вим грустно улыбается в ответ.

— Значит, ты всё помнишь, — констатирует он.

— Помню, — кивает Кройф, выпустив его кулон. — Не скажу, что прям всё, — но это помню.

— Злишься? — уточняет Сурбир.

— Есть немного, — признаёт Кройф. — Я привык, что сначала спрашивают моего согласия.

— Так ты был, мягко говоря, согласен.

— И в чём это выражалось? — поднимает бровь Йохан, вынимая сигареты из кармана.

— Давай по порядку, — предлагает Вим. — Дело было уже под утро, мы скромно посидели небольшой компанией, я шёл к себе. А ты был не в состоянии идти, тебя кое-кто тащил по коридору мне навстречу. Причём тащил явно не в сторону твоего номера, а, полагаю, в свои апартаменты. И вряд ли для того, чтобы уложить тебя спать.

— Кто-кто меня тащил, говоришь? — цедит Кройф, прикурив.

— Не хочу тебе его называть, — отказывается Сурбир. — Человек пьяный был и явно себя не контролировал. А ты ему потом будешь долго и скрупулёзно мстить за посягательство на твою честь. Что я, не знаю тебя, что ли.

— Ну-ну, — пожимает плечами Кройф, выдохнув дым в сторону. — И что было дальше?

— Я тебя у него отобрал, — отвечает Вим, пригладив тёмные волосы. — Для этого пришлось приложить некоторые усилия и слегка подпортить ему лицо. А потом подхватил тебя на руки и отнёс к твоему номеру.

— Как романтично, — отмечает Йохан. Это он помнит — ощущение, что его кто-то несёт на руках, в памяти осталось.

— Весьма. Может, именно поэтому, когда я тебя поставил на пол и прислонил к стенке, чтобы найти ключ в твоих карманах, ты меня обнял и поцеловал.

— Мда, — без определённых эмоций отзывается Кройф. Поцелуи он помнит хорошо.

— Я думал, у тебя там Неескенс спит, и постарался тебя утихомирить, — продолжает Сурбир. — Это было, скажу прямо, нелегко. Поэтому минут пять мы целовались в коридоре. Звучит не очень, но я по сторонам поглядывал, никого вокруг не было.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздыхает Кройф. — Поверю на слово.

— А что тебе ещё остаётся? — смеётся Вим. — Потом я нашёл твой ключ, отпер дверь, удивился, увидев, что там никого…

— Так. — Кройф хмурится. — Это во сколько, говоришь, было?

— Уже рассвело. Может, полчетвёртого.

А Неескенс говорит, что приехал в два, затемно. Зачем он так бессмысленно соврал?

— Мы зашли в номер, — говорит Сурбир, — ты опять полез целоваться, и я запер дверь.

— Понятно, — быстро отзывается Кройф, отводя взгляд.

Дальше ему и в самом деле всё понятно. Его тело помнит, что и как было потом.

— Вообще-то, мог бы поблагодарить, — добавляет Сурбир. — Если бы не я, ты бы оказался в намного менее приятном обществе. И далеко не в таких заботливых руках.

— Ну, ты же мне не даёшь возможности оценить альтернативу и сравнить, — усмехается Йохан, затянувшись.

— Рекомендую ещё раз поверить на слово, — проникновенно советует Вим. — Слушай, Йохан, ты сам на меня набросился, я вообще ни на что не претендовал и очень надеялся, что утром ты ничего не вспомнишь. Даже привёл тебя в порядок, чтобы ты перед Неескенсом не спалился.

— Да, но ты же…

— Просто доставил тебе удовольствие, раз уж так получилось, — прерывает Вим. — А ты не имел ничего против.

— И тем не менее…

— Кройф, давай ты будешь адекватно оценивать свою привлекательность — и перестанешь либо напиваться до полной отключки, либо удивляться после! — призывает Сурбир. — Что у тебя вообще стряслось вчера, если ты накидался до такого состояния? Победили, всё замечательно, прекрасный результат, впереди матч с Бразилией, а ты весь вечер был какой-то странный и пил так, будто хочешь забыться, а не отпраздновать.

— Не заметил, что ты так пристально за мной наблюдал! — язвит Кройф.

— Ну попробуй почаще по сторонам смотреть — много нового увидишь.

— О господи, я к тебе не за добрыми советами пришёл! — закатывает глаза Кройф.

— А зачем? — щурится Сурбир.

— Чтобы общую картину восстановить!

— Восстановил? Доволен?

Ну в целом да, восстановил. И ссориться с Вимом сейчас будет крайне бездарной и бессмысленной затеей — ничего уже не изменишь, а он, может, и правду говорит. Хотя тоже хитрюга тот ещё.

— Классно целуешься, — без всякого перехода сообщает Кройф, бросив окурок в ближайшую урну. Будто раньше этого не знал.

— Тебе только это запомнилось? — усмехается Сурбир.

— Не только, — признаёт Йохан. — Мне понравилось. Всё понравилось. Было хорошо. Но больше так не поступай со мной, если видишь, что я за себя не отвечаю, договорились?

— Ладно, в следующий раз спрошу разрешения.

— Обязательно спроси, — тихо говорит Йохан, ещё раз коснувшись его подвески и погладив тёплый металл. — А там посмотрим. Может быть, я и соглашусь…

— Йохан. — Вим аккуратно берёт его за локоть. — Не знаю, что с тобой творится и почему ты был такой вчера… но, если я могу для тебя что-то сделать…

Вряд ли он сможет помочь, пусть и пытается вкрадчивыми речами и благими намерениями расположить Кройфа к себе. Проблема глубже, чем казалось изначально. Неескенс зачем-то солгал насчёт времени своего возвращения в отель — наверное, потому что Кройф не поверил бы, что тот может с Хааном так долго пробыть. А если он был не с Хааном, то где? Неужели он действительно спёр записку от Дика и сам поехал к нему на свидание вместо Кройфа? А Кройф, выходит, вместо того, чтобы проследить за ним и взять их с поличным, вбил себе в голову, что Дик вообще не приехал в Германию и напился по этому поводу до настолько непотребного состояния, что переспал с Вимом Сурбиром?

Пожалуй, Кройф обдумает это завтра, когда к нему вернётся способность нормально мыслить. Сейчас для этого не лучший момент.

— Спасибо, — вздыхает Кройф, дотронувшись до пальцев Сурбира. — Всё в порядке.

— Как знаешь, — качает головой Вим. — Если что — я рядом.

Кройф, нервно улыбнувшись, кивает.

— Йохан! — зовёт Неескенс, чуть ли не бегом приближаясь к ним.

Сурбир неспешно сделал полшага в сторону от Кройфа. Ох, только не сцена ревности, для этого у Кройфа слишком сильно трещит голова.

— Тебя ищет Отто, корреспондент из «Бильда», — сообщает Неескенс, подойдя. — Говорит, что не для интервью. И дело у него срочное.

_Ночь с 30 июня на 1 июля 1974_

— Подожди, — шепчет Дик, оторвавшись от губ Неескенса. — Не торопись так. У нас ещё полно времени.

— Чего ждать, Дик? — отзывается Йохан Второй, гладя его лицо. — Ты здесь. Я здесь. Мы в твоей машине на окраине этого чёртова городка. Чего нам опять ждать?

— Надо поговорить, — поясняет Дик, коротко и нежно поцеловав его. — Пойдём-ка прогуляемся.

— Ох, ну если ты ко мне приехал на машине из Франции, чтобы поговорить, видимо, разговор действительно серьёзный, — вздыхает Неескенс.

«Да не к тебе я приехал», — мысленно вздыхает Дик, взяв свою куртку с заднего сидения и вылезая из машины. Он приехал к тому, кого считает своим, хоть и понимает, что такой человек никому принадлежать не может. Кройф существует для всех сразу и ни для кого, только для самого себя. Но когда Йохан Первый обнимает Дика после бурного секса, когда целует его, доверчиво закинув руки Дику за шею, когда заглядывает ему в глаза и молча улыбается — так велик соблазн поверить в то, что уж кому-кому, а Дику действительно можно Кройфа назвать своим.

«И, кажется, я его основательно подвёл, — думает Дик, подавая руку Прекрасному принцу, чтобы не оступился, вылезая на обочину. — И теперь непонятно, как ему объяснить, что я сделал всё, что обещал, — потому что этим я подставлю Неескенса. Что ж ты натворил, мой принц, почему ты решил, что эта записка для тебя? Хотя да, для кого же ещё, с твоей-то точки зрения… Наверное, на твоём месте и я бы не стал других адресатов искать».

А для Кройфа это было важно. Он хотел, чтобы Дик приехал, чтобы поддержал его, чтобы побыл с ним во время такого ответственного турнира.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Кройф разозлится и обидится, к гадалке не ходи. Потому что Дик должен был догадаться, Дик должен был послать к нему курьера и передать лично в руки, Дик должен был предвидеть, что все записки будет забирать Неескенс! А Кройф чего, Кройф был занят футболом, у него Чемпионат мира. Он, что ли, всё в голове держать должен?

Так, ладно. Об этом придётся подумать позже, пока надо работать с тем, что есть.

Дик подносит к губам ладонь Неескенса — тот, шумно выдохнув, снова тянется к нему, и они опять принимаются целоваться с таким жаром, будто им обоим лет по шестнадцать.

Мягкие губы Йохана Второго пахнут алкоголем — он где-то успел выпить перед встречей с Диком, и сначала Дик подумал, что не миновать ему жёсткого секса прямо в машине. Но, к его удивлению, Прекрасный принц сохранил способность слушать и слышать, хоть и постоянно требует его целовать — это Дик с удовольствием делает, в поцелуях они себе никогда не отказывали.

— Тихо, тихо, — смеётся Дик, отстранившись и погладив его смешные модные бакенбарды. — Пойдём пройдёмся, у меня ноги скоро отвалятся. Из Франции сюда ехать весьма далеко, засиделся в машине.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Неескенс. — А от жажды не умрём?

Ван Дайк, хитро усмехнувшись, забирает бутылку вискаря с заднего сидения и только после этого запирает свой автомобиль.

— Куда ты меня завёз? — спрашивает Йохан Второй, оглядываясь. — Надеюсь, ты не собрался меня убить? А то по антуражу похоже, знаешь, — конспиративная встреча, ночь, лес…

— Главным образом мне хотелось, чтобы во время нашего разговора у тебя не просили автографы, не поздравляли с твоим блестящим голом в ворота ГДР и не признавались тебе в любви, — закатывает глаза Дик. — По-моему, этого всего можно избежать только там, где нет людей. Не бойся, никто нас здесь не обидит.

— Чего мне с тобой бояться, кроме тебя самого, — вздыхает Неескенс, взяв его за руку.

Это всё-таки не дикий лес, как казалось с дороги, это, скорее, парк, устроенный с немецкой аккуратностью. Ровные и широкие тропинки говорят сами за себя. Их хорошо видно в полумраке, потому что они посыпаны мелкими светлыми камушками. А вот откуда здесь свет, Дик не очень понимает: луна, что ли. Только её почему-то не видно.

— На карте где-то в той стороне было обозначено озеро, — сообщает Дик, поглаживая ладонь Неескенса в своей руке.

— Купаться пойдём? — усмехается Йохан Второй.

— Смотря как сильно вискарь в голову ударит. — Дик скручивает крышку с бутылки и, сделав глоток, передаёт её Неескенсу.

Йохан Второй отпивает и возвращает бутылку Дику. Так они и идут — в одной руке Дика ладонь Неескенса, в другой — бутылка.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — интересуется Неескенс, когда они сворачивают на боковую тропинку.

— Я тоже перееду в Испанию в следующем сезоне, — сообщает Дик. — В Мурсию.

— Серьёзно? — восхищается Йохан Второй. — Дик, это же потрясающе! А семья?

— Вряд ли будет хорошей идеей тащить их в новую страну и заставлять учить испанский, — усмехается Дик. — Так что пока я приеду один. А там как пойдёт.

— И мы сможем чаще видеться, да?

— Да если бы, — вздыхает Дик. — От Мурсии до Барселоны столько же, сколько от Ниццы… Но хотя бы границу пересекать не нужно будет.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь приезжать, — говорит Неескенс, сжав его руку.

Дик молча протягивает ему бутылку.

За этот бесконечно долгий сезон они встретились три раза. Все три — на нейтральной территории, и каждый раз Дику приходилось выдумывать чёрте что для этих встреч, но желание увидеть Прекрасного принца было слишком сильным — и Дик хорошо понимал, насколько он нужен.

Неескенсу было хреново, именно поэтому Дик и позвонил ему, как только услышал по радио, что Кройф покинул Амстердам. И, если бы он оставил Йохана Второго наедине с ним самим, дальше было бы только хуже. Дик в курсе, какой Кройф чуткий и заботливый — к нему вообще трудно применять эти понятия, ну оно и логично, он гений, он бог, обитает в других мирах. И свою нужность людям в целом осознаёт, а вот потребность конкретных людей в нём — недооценивает.

Неескенсу была нужна поддержка, поэтому Дик продолжал ему звонить. Кройф звонил своему Прекрасному принцу больше поговорить, чем послушать, а Дик — и послушать, и поговорить. Неескенс рассказывал ему и про паршивые отношения в команде, и про одиночество, и про то, что огромную пустоту, которая образовалась после отъезда Кройфа, нечем заполнить, ничего не подходит по форме и содержанию.

А потом случился матч с «Барселоной» в Ницце, ответная игра в Барселоне — и Йохан Кройф стал любовником Дика. Даже признал это, хоть Дик особо и не рассчитывал на то, что Йохан согласится снова с ним встречаться. Но пошёл ва-банк, терять было нечего, а Кройф возьми и согласись. Вечно делает то, чего от него меньше всего ожидаешь.

Виделись они редко, но бурно. Хотелось всего сразу: и секса, и разговоров, и постоянно было мало то одного, то другого. По телефону болтать им не нравилось (хотя с Неескенсом почему-то дела у обоих обстояли иначе), нормально общаться они могли только очно, поэтому телефон они использовали лишь чтобы договариваться о нечастых встречах.

Так Дик и оказался в патовой ситуации: с одной стороны — Неескенс, который чуть ли не каждый вечер ждёт его звонка и явно воспринимает их отношения уже не как дружеские, с другой — внезапный Кройф, который ко всему подошёл с привычным размахом и сразу изъявил желание перевезти Дика в Испанию.

Дик понимает, что не вытянет отношения с обоими, и вроде бы надо выбрать, и понятно, кого из них надо выбирать — Кройф в этом мире один, других не будет, упускать такой шанс нельзя. Дик столько к этому шёл, столько сил потратил, чтобы преодолеть его сопротивление, помочь ему понять, что присутствие Дика никак не угрожает его самомнению и не бросает тень на его сияющий образ великого Кройфа, который всё делает только хорошо или великолепно, причём с первого раза, так как от рождения всё умеет и никогда не ошибается, — именно таким Кройф хочет казаться. А с Диком Кройф допустил ряд ошибок, когда ему было восемнадцать и он ещё не был божеством. Ну и что? Тем прекраснее он сейчас, когда хотя бы некоторые свои комплексы оставил в прошлом и научился стольким вещам.

Но Неескенс… Чёрт, бросить Йохана Второго просто невозможно.

Дик сжимает его ладонь — Неескенс притягивает его ближе к себе, чтобы коснуться плечом его плеча.

Ну да, когда Кройф уехал в Барселону, Дик планировал воспользоваться моментом и сблизиться с Прекрасным принцем с расчётом на перспективу. Понадеялся, что без Кройфа у Йохана Второго прибавится самостоятельности и он наконец-то начнёт жить своей жизнью. Обманулся вдвойне: и Неескенс жить своей жизнью не начал — Кройф ему всё оставил готовое, и невесту, и даже любовника, которого навязал ему в качестве соседа, — и сам Дик неожиданно оказался в очень плотных отношениях с Кройфом, который сразу начал диктовать свои решения уже Дику — но тот упорно старался отвоёвывать себе пространство и самостоятельность. С Кройфом в этом плане надо жёстко, иначе он будет всё решать за тебя, особо не вдаваясь в твои потребности, делая всё по-своему и будучи на все сто процентов уверен в том, что это он так заботится и вообще большой молодец. Он же всё лучше знает и всегда прав.

Сквозь деревья показался просвет, значит, они идут в правильном направлении. По крайней мере, в данный момент. В целом — Дик не уверен.

— Это река? — спрашивает Йохан Второй, когда они выходят на берег.

— Озеро вроде, — отзывается Дик. — Просто такое… длинное.

Теперь, когда деревья не загораживают луну, света становится больше. Дик надеялся, что высококультурные немцы на берегу устроили скамейки, но нет. Берег аккуратный, чистый, трава подстрижена и никаких человеческих сооружений.

— Ладно. — Дик со вздохом снимает куртку, выворачивает и кидает на землю подкладкой вниз. — Садимся. Представляю, как ты устал.

— Причём от всего. — Неескенс усаживается на его куртку. — Ты не замёрзнешь?

— Тепло. — Дик садится рядом и протягивает ему бутылку.

— Слушай, ну раз ты так тянешь, то, видимо, что-то неприятное хочешь сказать, — предполагает Неескенс, привалившись плечом к его плечу. — Так давай уже. Говори, пока у нас есть, чем это запить.

С точки зрения Неескенса, ситуация выглядит именно так: Дик внезапно припёрся в Германию в разгар Чемпионата мира, чтобы с ним переговорить. Неескенсу пришлось в срочном порядке бежать с базы, хрен знает как удирать от Кройфа, в общем, он точно совершил ряд подвигов, чтобы оказаться сейчас вместе с Диком. Надо сформулировать что-то, достойное его внимания.

— Прекрасный принц, — тихо говорит Дик, поставив бутылку на землю и взяв Неескенса за руку. — Весь этот год я старался как мог, чтобы облегчить твою участь и тебя поддержать. Спасибо, что ты веришь мне.

— А кому ещё? — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Кролу? Джонни? Шильхеру, может, или Сурбиру? Или, извини, Кройфу? Кому ещё мне верить, как ни тебе.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не подвёл.

— Ни разу, — подтверждает Неескенс, погладив его пальцы.

— Когда мы виделись… очно… в течение года… — продолжает Дик, стараясь выбрать нужные слова, — я понимаю, почему ты не хотел оставаться со мной наедине. И, надеюсь, ты тоже понимаешь, почему я не настаивал.

— Дик… — вздыхает Неескенс.

Они встречались трижды. В Хеемстеде, в Гауде, в Утрехте. И каждый раз они бесконечно разговаривали, гуляли, прятались от паршивой погоды в маленьких кафе, держались за руки, целовались коротко и пугливо, украдкой. Неескенс заметно нервничал, и Дик догадывался, отчего. Прекрасный принц продолжал бояться Кройфа. Вдруг узнает, что Неескенс поддерживает контакт с Диком вопреки всем его запретам, и решит покарать непослушного — откажет ему в контракте с «Барселоной». Позвонит тестю, скажет: «Не хочу больше видеть Неескенса» — и всё. А в «Аяксе» оставаться никаких сил уже нет, клуб рассыпается на части. Придётся тоже в какую-нибудь Францию валить — вот Шильхер обрадуется встрече в Париже.

— Это позади, — заверяет Йохан Второй, сжав ладонь Дика в своей. — Теперь всё будет иначе, тем более, ты в Испанию переходишь. Будем вместе в Ла Лиге играть. Будем видеться — и уже совсем по-другому…

— Вот именно об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. — Дик, вздохнув, обнимает Йохана Второго, и тот плотнее жмётся к нему. — Ты же знаешь, как ты мне дорог.

— И ты мне. — Неескенс кладёт голову ему на плечо.

Дик очень хорошо помнит тот момент, когда в первый раз ощутил болезненную нежность к Прекрасному принцу, как в первый раз захотел им обладать. Это было в тот день, когда он забрал Неескенса, совсем юного, зарёванного и отчаянного, из раздевалки, где тот прятался, увидев Кройфа, который трепался на автостоянке с Джонни. Это было, когда они приехали на квартиру, где Дик встречался с Ари. Неескенс выхлебал, морщась, стакан вискаря и задремал на плече Дика. Вдохнув запах его волос и осторожно коснувшись губами его макушки, Дик понял, что крепко влип. Так крепко, что не смог уснуть в ту ночь до рассвета, думая о нём. И вот сколько лет уже прошло — года три, похоже — он чувствует то же самое, когда Неескенс доверчиво прижимается виском к его плечу. Только тогда им было вообще нельзя, совсем нельзя, — а теперь, по мнению Неескенса, конечно же, можно. Ведь его контракт с «Барселоной» уже подписан.

— Всё, что я делал в этом году, я делал ради нас, — тихо добавляет Дик, потёршись губами о его мягкие волосы. — И пойми меня правильно. Я очень хочу быть с тобой, Йохан. Для меня ты всегда будешь самым желанным и самым восхитительным. — Дик говорит это вполне искренне. — Но, пока ты остаёшься с Кройфом, вместе мы быть не сможем.

— Почему? — поднимает голову Йохан Второй. — Какая, нахрен, разница?

— Такая, нахрен. Ты принадлежишь ему, — вздыхает Дик, отвернувшись и глядя на озеро, посеребрённое лунными лучами. — И я не могу. Я не могу перестать это чувствовать. Это неправильно, пойми ты наконец.

— Боже. Ты приехал из Франции в Германию на машине, чтобы сказать мне, что остался таким же принципиальным?! — бормочет Неескенс. — А я-то думал. Какой же я идиот…

— Ты не идиот, — отзывается Дик, нервно откинув волосы с лица. — Мы с тобой действительно… весьма сблизились за этот год, и резонно, если ты думал, что… Но не всё так просто, понимаешь.

— Не могу поверить, что ты второй раз меня продинамишь по той же причине: «Не в моих правилах спать с чужим мужчиной». — Неескенс, схватив бутылку, делает большой глоток.

— Я думал, что всё получится, — вздыхает Дик. — Не хочу тебя терять. Но пока ты с Кройфом, он всё равно будет с нами третьим. А я так не могу.

— В общем, чтобы всё получилось, надо, чтобы я ушёл от Кройфа, — подытоживает Неескенс, поставив бутылку на траву. — Всего-то, да. Это ж так легко. Надо просто взять — и уйти от Кройфа.

— Ну я же не могу на тебя давить, если ты не хочешь от него уходить.

— Приятно, что ты, наконец, это заметил. — Неескенс вынимает из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку сигарет. — Сам понимаешь — это невозможно.

— Ты не курил, — хмурится Дик.

— Я и не курю, — огрызается Неескенс, приподнявшись, чтобы достать из кармана джинсов зажигалку. — Это сигареты Кройфа.

— Вот, видишь. — Дик разводит руками. — Будем сейчас на свидании сидеть и курить сигареты Кройфа. Дай и мне одну тогда.

Они вместе прикуривают от одного огонька зажигалки, чуть не столкнувшись лбами. Дик успевает увидеть отражение рыжего пламени в льдистых глазах Неескенса.

— Ты требуешь невозможного, — цедит Йохан Второй, выдохнув дым.

— Это невозможно, только пока ты думаешь так, — поправляет Дик, затянувшись. — Я же не тороплю тебя. Ждал три года и ещё подожду. Когда-нибудь это станет реальностью, и ты его, наконец, оставишь.

— Вряд ли, — хмуро отзывается Неескенс. — Он — моя жизнь. Кто я без него.

— Ты без него целый год прожил.

— Только потому что ждал, пока он меня заберёт, — возражает Неескенс, затягиваясь. Ярко вспыхивает в темноте красноватый огонёк его сигареты. — Если бы не было его, всё это не имело бы никакого смысла. Ты сейчас серьёзно говоришь, что будешь ждать, пока я с ним разойдусь?

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Дик, стряхивая пепел.

— Может, я к тому времени уже потеряю всякий товарный вид, и он меня бросит, потому что помоложе найдёт.

— Ты думаешь, я тебя за внешность, что ли, люблю? — усмехается Дик.

— А что, нет? — грустно смеётся Неескенс.

— Конечно, твою красоту отрицать трудно, — шепчет Дик, придвинувшись к нему поближе, — но мне дорог ты сам.

— Не забывай, что меня таким сделал Кройф, которого ты так ненавидишь, — криво ухмыляется Прекрасный принц.

«Да если бы я его ненавидел, жить было бы проще!»

— Я просто пытаюсь понять твою логику, — говорит Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты проехал пол-Европы прямо во время Чемпионата мира, чтобы сказать, что мы не можем быть вместе? Офигенно поддержал, спасибо.

— Не перевирай мои слова. — Дик, зажав сигарету в зубах, скручивает пробку с бутылки. — Наоборот, сказал, что мы можем и будем. Но — когда нам перестанет мешать Кройф.

— Мне трудно такое представить.

— Рано или поздно так будет, — уверенно отвечает Дик. — Вот увидишь.

Поняв, что разговор идёт об одном и том же по кругу, Неескенс замолкает. Дик наблюдает, как он пьёт виски из горла, как, в последний раз затянувшись, тушит окурок и щелчком отправляет его в кусты.

— Как тебе удалось с базы удрать? — спрашивает Дик.

— Засветился на вечеринке, а потом свалил с ребятами типа на дискотеку, — отвечает Неескенс.

— И Кройф тебя прям отпустил? — уточняет Дик.

— Он пьёт у бассейна в обществе других игроков и каких-то девок, — пренебрежительно фыркнув, поясняет Йохан Второй. — Особо не вслушивался в то, что я ему сказал, просто кивнул — и я уехал.

Дик хмурится. Если Кройф сейчас зол и расстроен, может глупостей наделать.

— За ним кто-то присматривает, надеюсь?

— Он уже большой мальчик, Дик, как-нибудь разберётся сам, — закатывает глаза Йохан Второй. — Слушай, ты сам меня сюда вытащил, а теперь собираешься ругать, что я там Кройфа бросил?

Да уж, идиотская ситуация.

— Просто хотел спросить, кто с ним остался, — вздыхает Дик. — Сурбир рядом?

— Был у бассейна с Кролом и Джонни, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Я, кстати, в их отношения не особо врубаюсь, но…

— Всё сложно, — морщится Дик. — Что-то ни у кого из нас просто не получается, да.

— Рууд с Вимом, они…

— Было у них, но Крол всё испортил, передавив по молодости и переборщив с запросами, — ёмко резюмирует Дик. — Чуть ли не замуж за него хотел, вот и спугнул, дурень. Крол тогда прям такой максималист был. Зато урок получил на всю жизнь, пусть и высокой ценой. Они друзьями остались. Ближе у них никого и нет, наверное. И, если уж совсем начистоту, кажется мне, что не друзья они никакие, а всё такая же прекрасная пара, какой были в юности.

— В юности — это…

— В шестьдесят восьмом, тебя ещё близко в «Аяксе» не было. Меня, кстати, тоже, но я туда очень хотел, — усмехается Дик. — Ты же помнишь, я всего за год до тебя там появился.

— И когда ты успел такую бурную общую биографию приобрести с игроками «Аякса»? — удивляется Неескенс.

— А я лет с шестнадцати в Амстердам мотался, — смеётся Дик. — И перезнакомился с местными, это было легко, если быть улыбчивым, приветливым и общительным.

— О да, этого в тебе в избытке, — признаёт Йохан Второй.

Дик обнимает его, прижимает к себе покрепче, прекрасно понимая, что отчаянно противоречит своим собственным словам, но одно только присутствие Прекрасного принца ему кружит голову и одурманивает. Особенно вместе с виски.

— Так чего ты про Сурбира спросил? — интересуется Неескенс.

— Мы тусовались в одной компании, и я видел, что Кройф с Сурбиром тогда дружили, — поясняет Дик. — Их познакомил Кайзер, собственно. Сурбир — его друг детства. И Йохан с Вимом много общались.

Неескенс подозрительно косится на Дика. Тот вполне осознаёт, что и так лишнего сболтнул, и дальше говорить не очень хочет. Не рассказывать же Неескенсу, что триста лет тому назад он, бойкий мальчик, игравший за команду «Твенте» из уютного городка у границы с Германией, положил глаз на юношу по имени Йохан, игравшего в «Аяксе». А познакомил их на свою голову Сурбир, который тогда сам был к Йохану неравнодушен. Дик настолько сильно увлёкся, что Йохана у Сурбира отбил, но удержать не смог. И Кройф, конечно же, вернулся к Сурбиру, пока его не прибрал к рукам Кайзер… Но с Неескенсом этим лучше не делиться.

— И что, старая дружба обязывает его за Кройфом приглядывать? — щурится Неескенс.

— Хотелось бы, чтоб там был хоть один взрослый, — тяжело вздыхает Дик.

Неескенс, хмыкнув, замолкает. Дик переводит дух — вроде замяли тему. В молодости у них было всё настолько интересно, что пришлось бы схему их сложных взаимоотношений рисовать, если бы понадобилось кому-то об этом рассказывать…

— Слушай, — тихо говорит он на ухо Неескенсу, гладя его плечо. — Я не хочу тебя терять. И не буду. Мы будем общаться, как раньше. Созваниваться. Буду приезжать к тебе в Барселону, и ты ко мне приезжай, если захочешь, конечно.

— Это как-то… неожиданно, — признаётся Прекрасный принц, хлебнув вискаря и поставив бутылку на траву. — Я совсем по-другому себе представлял, как всё будет в Испании.

— Прости, — шепчет Дик, поцеловав его чуть ниже уха. Как раньше.

— Ты всех друзей так целуешь? — вздыхает Неескенс, но не сопротивляется. Только подставляет шею его губам.

— Нет, — отзывается Дик. — Ты у меня такой один.

«Нет, ну такой — действительно один, я даже не вру».

— И по телефону со всеми так разговариваешь? — продолжает Йохан Второй.

«Как — так? — соображает Дик, вспоминая их разговоры. — Ну, может, иногда я позволял себе лишнего… Но что я такого ему говорил?» Допустим, иногда спрашивал, во что одет Неескенс, чтобы лучше его представить. Допустим, живо интересовался его сексуальным бытом — они и раньше откровенно разговаривали о сексе, а тут у Йохана Второго появился новый партнёр, Хайнц Шильхер, и Дик расспрашивал, как и что у них происходит. Да, весьма детально. А что такого?

Удивительно, что Кройф именно такого партнёра назначил Неескенсу на время своего отсутствия. Дик прекрасно помнил, как Хайнц появился в «Аяксе», — сразу было видно, что Кройф им заинтересовался, а интрижку с Джонни симулировал, чтобы отвлечь Неескенса совершенно неправдоподобной версией и потом уверить — ну вот же, дорогой, тебе всё показалось, вообще всё. Джонни категорически не подходил Кройфу. Слишком строптивый и норовистый, таких Кройф предпочитал ломать — что он и сделал с Джонни, скормив его Неескенсу. А вот парень, переехавший из Австрии в Амстердам, совершенно одинокий и чужой здесь, — таких Кройф любил прикармливать. Не так радикально, как Неескенса, которого он сделал своим главным фаворитом, но — ощутимо. Бедняга, небось, возомнил невесть что, сам Кройф его вниманием почтил, как же. А Кройф его хитроумно завлёк в свои сети, и у Костера появился ещё один клиент, чьи дела он стал вести и брать скромный процент за свои ценные услуги.

Неескенс прожил с Хайнцем до января. Зимой Шильхер окончательно захандрил — а может, Кройф решил, что нечего Неескенсу слишком привязываться к австрийцу, и отдал Костеру команду продать его. Хайнц отправился в Париж, а Йохан Второй, к немалому удивлению Дика, выбрал своим новым соседом Сурбира. «С ним будь начеку», — честно предупредил Дик. — «Зато я хотя бы знаю, чего от него ждать», — вздохнул Неескенс, уставший от надоедливых ухажёров, которые стремились хоть что-то урвать, пока Кройфа нет рядом. И, судя по тому, что остаток сезона Неескенс делил комнату с ним, Сурбир оправдал его ожидания.

— А что тебе было не так в наших телефонных разговорах? — спрашивает Дик, коснувшись губами уха Йохана Второго.

Неескенс, резко развернувшись, смотрит на него с искренним удивлением, и только тут до Дика начинает доходить. Рассказывая о своём сексе с другими мужчинами, Йохан Второй представлял его. А учитывая прекрасно развитое воображение Неескенса, Прекрасный принц наверняка ещё и додумывал многое, превращая их разговоры в самый настоящий секс по телефону. И был уверен, что Дик воспринимает всё точно так же.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Дик, глядя ему в глаза.

— И после всего этого ты мне говоришь, что между нами ничего не может быть? — тихо уточняет Неескенс. — Всё уже было, Дик. И было не раз.

«Но у тебя, а не у меня», — мысленно вздыхает Дик, отведя светлую прядь с его лица.

— Ты точно уверен, что нам нельзя? — шепчет Йохан Второй, потёршись щекой о его ладонь.

— Точно, — отзывается Дик, перебирая его волосы.

— Абсолютно? — Неескенс касается губами его запястья.

— Железно, — подтверждает Дик, не отводя взгляда.

И тут же, активно противореча своим словам, прижимает губы к губам Йохана Второго.

Неескенс моментально откликается, открывшись ему навстречу, крепко, отчаянно обнимает его. Дик целует его глубоко, страстно, требовательно — Йохан Второй отвечает тем же. Ладонь Дика проскальзывает под его пиджак, гладит его тело. Неескенс жмётся к нему, стиснув ткань его рубашки на спине так, что она затрещала.

Ну и как тут, спрашивается, устоять? Он весь в руках Дика, реагирует на каждое прикосновение, дрожит и глухо стонет в его губы. Шепчет его имя, когда Дик отрывается от его губ и принимается жадно целовать его шею. Гладит его волосы, целует их.

— Хочу тебя, — выдыхает Йохан Второй, решительно перекинув ногу через бёдра Дика и усевшись на него.

Где-то позади него опрокинулась в траву бутылка виски. Остаётся только надеяться, что Йохан Второй завинтил крышку.

Дик, расстегнув пару пуговиц его рубашки, припадает губами к его бледной коже, шумно втягивает носом его запах. Неескенс, сбросив пиджак, быстро расстёгивает остальные пуговицы, чтобы побыстрее дать Дику доступ к его телу. Господи, как же он пахнет. Не парфюмом, конечно. Собой. И почему-то сексом — может, от него постоянно сексом пахнет, просто Дик раньше не замечал? Да вряд ли, вроде уже успел выучить его запахи и их вариации. Может, это только кажется?

Стиснув его задницу, Дик стонет от наслаждения. Ну как можно быть таким бескомпромиссным совершенством, спрашивается?

— Да… — шепчет Йохан Второй, охотно подставляя своё тело его рукам. — Возьми меня.

— Пойдём отсюда, — хрипло говорит Дик, отстранившись. — Место открытое. Увидеть могут.

— Да и хрен с ними, — закатывает глаза Прекрасный принц, но покоряется — неохотно слезает с Дика и, пошатываясь, встаёт. — Куда?

Дик подбирает свою куртку, его пиджак, бутылку — о счастье, закрыта! — и, сграбастав всё в охапку одной рукой, а второй — обняв бёдра Неескенса, ведёт его хотя бы туда, где деревья погуще.

Там темнее и в целом приятнее. Лунный свет ушёл за кроны деревьев и не превращает Прекрасного принца в какое-то чёртово наваждение, а всё, что нужно, Дик и на ощупь поймёт.

Опустив барахло на землю, Дик припирает Йохана Второго к стволу ближайшего дерева и снова впивается губами в его губы. Неескенс податливо обвивает его, отвечает на его поцелуй. Дик гладит его грудь, забравшись рукой под расстёгнутую рубашку.

Бёдрами Неескенс трётся о его бёдра, закидывает ногу на его бедро, нетерпеливо прижимает его к себе, давая понять, как хочет, чтобы всё случилось как можно скорее.

Дик проводит языком по его шее, покусывает нежную кожу, катая между пальцами его твёрдый сосок.

— Дик… — стонет Йохан Второй, и от этого башню сносит ещё сильнее.

Целуя его шею, вдыхая его аромат, Дик гладит сквозь джинсы его член и с удовольствием ощущает, как быстро он твердеет под его пальцами. Теперь можно расстегнуть ремень, потом пуговицу, затем — молнию…

— Да… — выдыхает Неескенс, неохотно убрав ногу с его бедра.

Рука Дика уже там, под резинкой его трусов, пробралась дальше, чтобы ласкать его. Йохан Второй глухо стонет, прикусив губу, когда Дик проводит большим пальцем по головке, щекочет её.

— Трахни меня, — требует он, вцепившись в волосы Дика.

— Как можно тебя — и в таких условиях, — отзывается Дик ему в ухо. — Тебя надо долго… с кайфом… на шёлковых простынях… чтоб целовать тебя везде…

— Тогда какого хрена ты делаешь… — стонет Неескенс, треснувшись затылком о ствол дерева.

— Вот такого.

Дик опускается перед ним на колени, стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с трусами и забирает его в рот.

Судя по стонам Неескенса, ему уже всё равно, как именно Дик сделает это с ним. Лишь бы это, наконец, случилось.

***

_2 июля 1974_

— Какого хрена, объясни! — шипит Костер, и его шипение страшнее самых громких криков. — Почему он оказался один в ту ночь? Почему ты его не контролировал? Ты что, не знаешь Йохана?

«Выходит, плохо знаю», — мрачно думает Неескенс, понуро кивая и глядя в пол.

— Ты представляешь, что дальше будет? — воздевает руки к небесам Костер.

— Матч с Бразилией, — без выражения отвечает Неескенс. — Завтра.

— Верно, мальчик мой, чертовски верно! — Костер швыряет газету на стол перед Неескенсом и устало плюхается в кресло. — И в каком состоянии будет Йохан?

На первой полосе «Бильда», самой читаемой жёлтой газеты Германии, очень броский заголовок: «Кройф, шампанское, голые девочки и купание в бассейне». А сам Кройф сейчас в холле, объясняется по телефону с Данни, которая, естественно, злее самого дьявола.  
Газета появилась на прилавках утром. Костер появился в отеле в четыре часа пополудни, синхронно с тем, как телефон на ресепшене раскалился от звонков жён футболистов, которые всё услышали по радио.

Кройфа предупредил вчера Отто, один из журналистов «Бильда». Его коллега Гвидо, с которым Кройф общался в злосчастную ночь, изложил ему все свои впечатления о вечеринке после победы над ГДР и похвастался, что продал их за 500 марок. К счастью, хоть фотографии не опубликовали, но «Бильд» клянётся, что у них есть негативы. Снимал в ту ночь только сын хозяина отеля, Йоахим. Господи. Ну ему-то чего в жизни не хватало?

Кройф нашёл этого Гвидо в отеле и полез бить ему морду, хотя у того и так была губа рассечена — он утверждал, что упал по пьяни. Кройф странно двинул бровью, молниеносно врезал ему в челюсть и явно хотел продолжить — Неескенс его еле оттащил. Впрочем, для мордобоя было поздновато. Материал, поступивший от Гвидо, уже верстался.

— Ты что, не знал, что немцы подлые, а Кройф доверчивый, особенно когда выпьет? — горько вздыхает Костер. — Сядь, не маячь.

Неескенс тяжело опускается в плетёное кресло напротив него. Больше на веранде никого нет, все как Костера увидели — так и смылись. Только у Неескенса нет такого права, ему ответ держать.

Михелс распорядился выгнать из отеля всех журналистов, а с ними был изгнан и сын владельца отеля. Туда ему и дорога.

— Сговорились опозорить наших ребят, создать проблемы по поводу или без, вот и устроили диверсию, — добавляет Костер.

— Да уж, — бормочет Йохан Второй.

Вчера ему уже намылил шею Кройф по этому поводу («Где ты был, когда тебя не было?!»), будто Неескенс обязан быть его нянькой, а не товарищем по команде, теперь Костер с той же претензией. Ладно, Неескенс уяснил, отходить от Кройфа дальше, чем на полтора метра, нельзя. Только это теперь бесполезно, беда уже случилась — раз. Больше Неескенсу отходить и незачем — два.

Дик высадил его за километр от отеля ранним утром 1 июля, ближе подъезжать Йохан Второй побоялся. Уже было светло. Долго целовались на прощание. Неескенс, еле передвигая ноги, брёл к гостинице и жалел, что не заморочился с такси — но как вызвать машину из автомата, он не знал, а переться с Диком к вокзалу, например, где могли дежурить шальные таксисты, не захотел.

Нет, конечно, Дик не затрахал его до полусмерти. Он старательно и нежно ублажил Йохана Второго ртом, Неескенсу захотелось ответить ему тем же — Дик трогательно пытался его отговорить: «Да ладно тебе, это обычно долгая история, ты устанешь». Йохан Второй почти обиделся — как он смеет подозревать любовника самого Кройфа в недостаточной сноровке в таких вопросах?! — и доказал ему делом, что он не прав, а Неескенс в силах справиться с задачей любой сложности. Это было восхитительно. Дик шептал, что именно таким и видел их идеальный секс — может, врал, но явно был доволен. На том их интимная близость закончилась. Дик предложил считать это «затянувшимся поцелуем», и Неескенс, повздыхав, согласился. Напряжение ушло, и до самого утра они бродили вдоль озера, взявшись за руки, разговаривали, целовались, смеялись.

Это была очень странная, хоть и великолепная ночь, и Неескенс пока не решил, как к этому относиться. В то утро он поставил себе цель просто добраться до пункта назначения, вдыхая прохладный воздух и ощущая вкус семени Дика во рту — так никуда и не делся, сколько его виски ни запивай. Без мыслей и сил он дошёл до отеля, надеясь поскорее вырубиться, а уж потом обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Поднялся в номер. Кройф спал поперёк кровати, одетый, храпел, его ботинки стояли рядом. Неескенс выдохнул и решил, что обошлось. Перепились, конечно, как черти, но Кройфа какой-то ответственный человек сюда принёс, значит, всё было не так уж и страшно.

Загадочные вещи начались, когда Кройф проснулся. Он дотошно выспрашивал у Неескенса не только где тот был, но и во сколько вернулся и что увидел в номере. Неескенс соврал, что пришёл затемно — вряд ли Кройф поверит, что Хаан сумел увлечь Неескенса до самого утра, а сам точно не вспомнит, во сколько вернулся в номер, но в остальном сказал правду. После завтрака Кройф зачем-то уединился с Сурбиром (что-что там Дик про них говорил?), а затем припёрся репортёр Отто с дерьмовыми вестями, и утро окончательно перестало быть добрым.

Ну, а потом, само собой, скандал.

«Ничто не предвещало», — хмуро думает Неескенс, глядя в стол. Только он и Ари оказались в шоколаде, потому что все видели, как они свалили, персонал заказывал им такси, все знали, что их тут не было. Остальные — тоже в коричневой субстанции, но в другой.

На веранду выходит угрюмый и раздражённый Кройф. Костер поднимает голову, когда Йохан садится за их стол:

— Ну как?

— Как-как, — раздражённо бормочет Кройф, нервно теребя цепь на своей груди. — Хреново. Она в бешенстве, не слушает меня и не слышит.

— И её, вообще-то, можно понять, — замечает Костер.

— Да какого хрена! — рычит Йохан Первый. — Она верит сраным репортёрам больше, чем собственному мужу, это, по-твоему, правильно, что ли?

Костер отвечает ему долгим взглядом, как бы намекая на то, что, если бы его дочь верила Кройфу, была бы дурой. Кройф хмуро отворачивается, признавая, что отчасти Кор прав, и вытаскивает из кармана рубашки сигареты.

Неескенс наблюдает, как он прикуривает, как выдыхает дым, втягивает родной запах его табака и соображает, можно ли извлечь из ситуации какую-то пользу.

Нет, вряд ли. Данни может злиться и кричать на Кройфа по телефону сколько угодно, Кройф может продолжать возмущаться, что она ему не верит, — но рано или поздно буря уляжется и они помирятся. Костер не допустит, чтобы они разошлись, благополучие дочери ему дороже, чем верность её мужа, а никто другой не сможет обеспечить его дочь так, как Кройф.

— Завтра будет прессуха днём, до матча, — говорит Костер, отмахиваясь от дыма сигареты Йохана Первого. — Я соберу самых лояльных журналистов, и ты им доступно объяснишь, что всё это диверсия немцев, провокация для подрыва боевого духа сборной, а на базе тишь да гладь и Михелс вас держит в ежовых рукавицах.

— Нет, я скажу иначе, — возражает Кройф, стряхнув пепел. — Скажу, что вечеринка действительно была, это глупо отрицать, но никаких шлюх тут не было и в бассейне никто не купался голым, с ними или без них. Типа, Михелс почтил нас доверием, разрешил отпраздновать победу, и мы не идиоты, чтобы делать… всякие странные вещи.

— Ладно, — признаёт Костер, — тоже звучит неплохо. А если вы пройдёте Бразилию и выйдете в финал, надо будет организовать, чтобы на базу приехали жёны. Иначе жёлтая пресса моментально объявит, что после скандала вся сборная разводится.

— Данни не поедет, — мотает головой Кройф.

— Что значит — не поедет? — разводит руками Костер. — Поедет как миленькая, Йорди пусть с бабушкой оставит, зря я, что ли, её в Испанию к Данни отправил.

— Ты бы её слышал сейчас! — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Иди вон сам с ней поговори. Я больше не могу, честно.

Они не разведутся, это яснее ясного. Но если конфликт примет затяжной характер — это скажется на Кройфе не лучшим образом. Впереди самые ответственные матчи. Нельзя, чтобы Кройф думал про Данни, а не про футбол.

— Давай я ей позвоню, — встревает Неескенс.

— А это мысль, — одобряет Костер.

— И что ты ей скажешь? — скептически морщится Кройф. — Тебя тут даже не было! Ты-то у нас вон какой молодец, алиби себе на всю ночь обеспечил, как знал!

— Я разберусь, — коротко говорит Неескенс. — Давай номер.

— Разберётся он. Герой нашёлся. — Кройф бросает на стол бумажку с номером — Данни сейчас в летнем доме в горах. — Удачи, смертник.

Йохан Второй, убрав бумажку в карман, идёт в лобби отеля. К телефону целая очередь выстроилась, всем оправдываться надо, кроме холостых. За Марианну Неескенс спокоен, они вчера переговорили, и она порадовалась, что его там не было. Значит, свадьба не отменяется. Йохан Второй даже не знает, рад он этому или нет.

Заняв очередь за Янсеном, Йохан Второй садится на диван подальше от толпы, нужно подумать, что он скажет Данни. Но прежде чем он успевает сосредоточиться, рядом приземляется Сурбир, и видок у него загруженный.

— Как Майя, получилось её успокоить? — осведомляется Неескенс — Сурбир в первых рядах кинулся жене звонить.

— Бывало и получше, — ухмыляется Вим. — Но ничего, остынет. А ты что, опять с Марианной список гостей обсуждать будешь? Или меню? Отпусти уже ситуацию, пусть она сама всё решит, ты только кивай и поддакивай. Честно, послушай старого мудрого меня — ей лучше знать, тебе надо просто сосредоточиться и пошить хороший костюм, чтобы не выглядеть рядом с ней идиотом.

— Нет, я буду говорить с Данни, — отзывается Неескенс.

— О, даже так, — удивлённо качает головой Сурбир. — Кройфа она совсем не хочет слышать?

— Последний разговор у них… не удался, — вздыхает Йохан Второй.

— А Костер не желает с дочерью пообщаться? — кивает в сторону веранды Сурбир.

— Она считает, что он просто выгораживает Кройфа.

— Так и ты будешь просто выгораживать Кройфа, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Стоит ли заходить в клетку к тигру, если ты безоружен?

— Я хотя бы попытаюсь, — невесело улыбается Неескенс.

— Ладно, только постарайся выжить — ты нам ещё понадобишься.

Сурбир косится в сторону двери — оттуда ему нетерпеливо машет Крол, и Джонни рядом топчется. Господи, что у них за отношения такие? Даже интересно. Впрочем, Йохану Второму в своих бы разобраться.

— Я о другом хотел сказать, — сообщает Вим, повернувшись к Неескенсу. — Может, и не в своё дело лезу, но… будь повнимательнее с Кройфом. С ним что-то не так.

— В каком смысле? — щурится Неескенс. Он не особо любит, когда кто-то ему начинает давать советы насчёт Кройфа, но вот к Сурбиру, судя по всему, надо прислушиваться.

— В тот вечер, когда всё это заварилось, он был мрачный и злой. В смысле, конечно, смеялся и трепался, не затыкаясь, но я же видел, что он странный, будто вовсе и не рад победе, — вздыхает Сурбир, поправив воротник своей рубашки. — Всё-таки с детства его знаю.

— Ты раньше не говорил, что вы так давно знакомы, — замечает Йохан Второй.

— Ты не спрашивал, — пожимает плечами Сурбир и, похлопав его по коленке, поднимается. — Ладно, удачи тебе с Данни.

Странно всё это. Неескенс, откинувшись на спинку мягкого кожаного дивана, переваривает поступившую информацию и прокручивает в голове всё, что произошло за последние дни. После победы над ГДР Кройф был, значит, мрачен и зол. Едва заметил, что Неескенс уехал. Дик тоже вёл себя подозрительно: примчался в Германию, будто ему надо срочно переговорить, сказал, что они не могут быть вместе, потому что существует Кройф, а потом сам себе очень активно противоречил, и вместе они всё-таки были, пусть и недолго… И на той записке, в которой Дик назначал встречу, не было фамилии. Только имя. Йохан.

А что если…

Да ну, бред какой-то.

— Неескенс, ты идёшь? — кричит Янсен — он занимал очередь к телефону за Неескенсом.

— Иду, — отзывается Йохан Второй, поднимаясь.

Телефонный аппарат ярко-красный, как огнетушитель. Примерно в таком качестве он сегодня и используется: все семейные игроки пытаются погасить пожары в своих домах. Закусив губу, Йохан Второй крутит диск телефона. Пробиться на междугороднюю линию удаётся не сразу, но, наконец, в трубке слышится длинный гудок и можно набрать номер, который ему дал Кройф.

— Чего тебе ещё? — слышит он в трубке раздражённый голос Данни. — Я всё сказала.

— Данни, привет, это не он, — вздохнув, сообщает Неескенс.

— Ой. — Данни слегка удивилась. — Ну извини, я думала, опять Кройф. А он, значит, тебя прислал?

— Нет, я сам решил тебе позвонить, — отрицает Неескенс. — Он только дал мне номер.

— Будешь его выгораживать? — цедит Данни. — Тебя же там не было. Что ты можешь сказать в его защиту?

— Слушай, я тут, как частный детектив, всех свидетелей опросил и сопоставил показания, — смеётся Йохан Второй, нервно крутя провод телефона. — Мне тоже интересно, сама понимаешь. Он действительно быстро захмелел, отправился в номер и большую часть ночи продрых. Ни в каких непотребствах не участвовал, да и не было тут ничего такого. Просто некоторые перепились и попрыгали голыми в бассейн. А немцы чёрте что из этого раздули, чтобы нас подкосить и заставить вместо тренировок названивать домой и оправдываться.

— С чего я должна тебе верить? — скептически интересуется Данни.

— Ну подумай, — усмехается Неескенс. — Я бы вряд ли стал тебе говорить, что Кройф ни в чём не виноват, если бы это не было правдой.

Пауза. Данни прекрасно понимает, что он имеет в виду: ему было бы выгодно поссорить Кройфа с женой, а не пытаться их помирить, и, раз он выступает в таком качестве, ситуация исключительная.

— А ты где был? — резко спрашивает Данни. — Почему он был не с тобой?

Господи, и она туда же! Ещё один такой вопрос — и Неескенс начнёт стрелять в ответ…

— Я был на дискотеке в городе, — повторяет он свою легенду. — Даже мне иногда хочется от него отдохнуть. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Данни знает это свойство Кройфа заполнять всё пространство, не оставляя воздуха, как никто другой, но в ответ только вздыхает.

— И с чего ты взял, что я тебе поверю? — интересуется она.

— Так будет лучше, — помолчав, говорит Неескенс. — Для всех. Немцы нас подставили, против нас вся Германия, и было бы очень хорошо, если бы наши семьи были с нами, а не с немцами.

— То есть ты ещё и хочешь сделать виноватой меня? — изумляется Данни. — Вы там такие героические на передовой, а мы тут, в тылу, вас предаём? Ну, знаешь!..

Чёрт! Не ту риторику выбрал Неескенс, не ту. Недоброжелатели Костера частенько намекали, что во время оккупации тот работал на нацистов… Вряд ли Данни приятно было сейчас об этом вспомнить.

Короткие гудки. Неескенс оборачивается к Янсену:

— Можно я ещё раз позвоню?

Тот молча кивает. Неескенс снова набирает номер загородного дома, который Кройф снял для семьи на лето.

— Мы вроде поговорили, — слышит он в трубке голос Данни.

— Прости, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Я неправильно выразился. Дослушай меня, хорошо?

Шуршит в динамике ответный вздох Данни.

Йохан Второй знает, что сможет добиться нужного результата. В отличие от вспыльчивого и эмоционального Кройфа, он умеет сохранять спокойствие и настойчиво гнуть свою линию. Значит, всё получится.

***

_3 июля 1974_

_You said some winds blow forever  
And I didn’t understand  
But you saw my eyes were asking  
And smiling you took my hand_

— Как ты? — шепчет Кройф на ухо Йохану Второму. Даже любимой песне подпевать перестал. Волнуется.

— Всё хорошо, — отзывается Неескенс, погладив его ладонь на своём перебинтованном колене. — Ты же слышал, что доктор сказал. К финалу буду в норме.

К финалу, боже. Они в финале. Они победили сборную Бразилии со счётом 2:0, и первый гол забил Йохан Второй, а второй — Йохан Первый.

_So we walked along the seaside  
Where trees grow just one way  
Pointing out the one direction  
That the wind blows day after day_

Они возвращаются на базу, усталые и счастливые, поют песню The Cats «One Way Wind», ставшую гимном их сборной. Кройф, быстро сжав ладонь Йохана Второго, вдруг берёт его ноги и бережно укладывает их себе на колени, так осторожно, будто они стеклянные.

— Ну чего ты, — неубедительно сопротивляется Неескенс.

— Главное — чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке, — вздыхает Кройф, гладя его колено.

У бразильцев игра не шла, они бесились и действовали очень грубо. Ближе к концу матча один из них применил к Йохану Второму совершенно костоломный приём, так что Неескенс ещё легко отделался. Но это он теперь знает, что легко, а тогда корчился на газоне, стонал, схватившись за колено, и страх, что он пропустит финал, был ещё хуже адской боли. Кройф убедился, что бразильцу, обидевшему Йохана Второго, показали красную карточку, и остановился рядом, но близко подходить не стал: вокруг Неескенса уже суетились медики, он кое-как покинул поле, опираясь на плечо доктора. И после матча Кройф почти не позировал фотографам — только помахал болельщикам и рванул узнавать, что там с Йоханом Вторым. Это Неескенсу уже потом рассказали, и он с трудом верил своему счастью.

А теперь Кройф сидит рядом, закинув его ноги себе на колени, и осторожно поглаживает его травмированное колено. Прямо в автобусе. Никого особо не стесняясь. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

_One way wind, one way wind  
Are you trying to blow my mind  
One way wind, one way wind  
Is she her that I hope to find  
Why you blow the colds everyday  
Tell me what are you trying to say_

Наклонившись к нему, Кройф манит его к себе и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Кажется, я знаю, чем мы займёмся ночью, раз уж физнагрузки тебе теперь противопоказаны.

И от одной мысли об этом такая сладкая дрожь по телу.

— Мой герой, — нежно смеётся Кройф ему в ухо. — Везде тебя целовать буду…

И, обняв его за плечи, прижимает губы к его шее.

— Прекрати, — зажмурившись, бормочет Неескенс. — Что творишь, сумасшедший…

— Что хочу, то и творю. — Кройф ласково прикусывает его ухо. — Мы с тобой вывели Голландию в финал, и сегодня пусть хоть кто-нибудь попробует нам что-то поперёк сказать…

В общем, да. Шумных вечеринок Михелс больше не допустит, он и того позора им пока не простил — получается, они злоупотребили его доверием и подставили собственного тренера. Он им нескоро теперь гулянки разрешит. Но надо же хоть как-то выразить радость. А то потом жёны приедут, и будет уже не до радости.

Вчера Неескенс долго провисел на телефоне с Данни, убеждая её поверить мужу, и, наконец, та сменила гнев на сдержанную милость. Ближе к вечеру даже согласилась с Кройфом поговорить, и тот, быстро поцеловав Йохана Второго в щёку, схватил тёплую от его пальцев трубку, а Костер заметил, что Неескенсу надо было в дипломаты идти. «Так это ваша школа», — вздохнул Неескенс, и они ушли на веранду — дальше Кройф пусть сам.

Данни приедет, вопрос решённый. И Марианна приедет. Сейчас они тут будут абсолютно не кстати, но это правильный политический шаг, и сопротивляться глупо.

— Ребят, вы ещё в автобусе, вообще-то, тут люди кругом, — слышится сверху голос Сурбира.

Неескенс неохотно открывает глаза — Вим стоит над ними, облокотившись на спинку кресла у прохода, в котором сидит Кройф.

— Присоединиться хочешь? — отзывается Кройф, обернувшись к нему. — У тебя вон, Крол есть. И Джонни к нему в комплекте. Вы, кстати, втроём живёте, что ли? Никак не пойму…

— Завидуй молча. — Сурбир треплет его по волосам, и Кройф даже не возражает, хотя любому другому за такое панибратство руку бы отгрыз.

— Было бы чему! — презрительно фыркнув, морщится Кройф.

— Хотел спросить, как твоя нога, — проигнорировав его, обращается Вим к Неескенсу.

— В финале сыграю, — кратко отвечает Йохан Второй.

— Если почувствуешь, что врач что-то недоговаривает, — лучше не рискуй, — советует Сурбир, легко коснувшись его пострадавшего колена. — Твоя карьера дороже одной медали.

— Не учи учёного, — встревает Кройф. — Я не дам ему играть, если что-то заподозрю.

Кажется, мнением самого Неескенса они даже не намерены поинтересоваться.

— Вызови Мюллера, — предлагает Сурбир.

— Да, я уже так и решил, — кивает Кройф. — Из отеля ему позвоню.

И ведь наверняка у него в мыслях не было вызывать сюда того самого Сало Мюллера, который когда-то был врачом «Аякса» и лучшим другом своих подопечных, но Кройф скорее удавится, чем признает, что такая хорошая мысль пришла в голову не ему.

_No I don’t know all about you  
And maybe I never will  
But I do know every word of  
Our talking upon the hill  
And whenever I’ll see you  
For maybe one more time  
I’m sure I’ll get the answer that  
The wind has still in mind_

— Ладно, парни, отдыхайте, на базе поговорим. — Сурбир кладёт руку на плечо Кройфа, и тот, дотронувшись до его пальцев, кивает. — Поздравляю вас обоих.

— Спасибо, спасибо. Иди уже, тебя там Крол зовёт, — поторапливает Кройф, словно смутившись своего прикосновения к его руке. — Прям жить без тебя не может.

Неескенс хмурится, наблюдая за ними. Дик говорил правду, что-то между ними было. Или даже есть? Хрен разберёт. Сурбир удивительно хорошо умеет сливаться с пейзажем, несмотря на свою броскую, эффектную внешность — он красивый парень. Но пока не поймёшь, что на него нужно обратить внимание, и в голову не придёт, что за ним нужно очень пристально следить.

Но, господи, разве сейчас время об этом задумываться. Йохан Второй снова и снова вспоминает, как сегодня после забитого гола он с разбега запрыгнул на руки к Кройфу, и все видели, как Йохан Первый обнимал его, уткнувшись ему в шею. Жаль, что не слышали, как он вопил Неескенсу на ухо, перекрикивая рёв стадиона: «Люблю тебя».

Йохан Второй никогда в жизни не был так счастлив.

Кройф его любит. Кройф рядом. Новый сезон они начнут в «Барселоне» — вместе. Надо сосредоточиться только на этом.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно спрашивает Кройф, заметив, что он помрачнел. — Болит?

— Нет, нет, всё хорошо, просто устал, — отзывается Неескенс, привалившись плечом к спинке кресла. — Хочу уже праздновать. С тобой. Я в номере бутылку на чёрный день припрятал, будет чем отметить.

— Ты у меня золото, — улыбается Кройф, и за эту улыбку Неескенс готов умереть. Всё так же, как в семидесятом году.

_One way wind, one way wind  
Are you trying to blow my mind  
One way wind, one way wind  
Is she her that I hope to find  
Why you blow the colds everyday  
Tell me what are you trying to say_

Кройф, перекатив голову по подушке, смотрит на Йохана Второго — спит, как младенец, усталый после матча, травмы и долгого, нежного секса. Он достоин того, чтобы для него выкладывались по полной, так что именно этим Кройф и занимался. И сам вроде утомился, но сна ни в одном глазу.

Он до сих пор ничего не знает о Дике. Никак не связывался с ним. И беспокойство только нарастает.

Вдруг он не смог приехать, потому что с ним что-то случилось?

Сначала Кройф этой мыслью унимал свой гнев — «Ну, может, он не кинул меня, а просто попал в реанимацию?» — но сейчас, ночью, когда нечем отвлечь себя, тревога усиливается, и алкоголь не успокаивает. Ну мало ли что могло произойти. Авария, например. Воображение выдаёт жуткие кадры один другого ярче.

Кройф даже не подозревал, что Дик ему настолько важен, а вот поди ж ты.

Кажется, если он не узнает, что с Диком на самом деле, то просто с ума сойдёт.

Нашарив на тумбочке свои наручные часы, Кройф силится различить в темноте циферблат. Глубокая ночь.

Коснувшись губами щеки Йохана Второго, он осторожно выскальзывает из-под его руки и вылезает из постели.

В лобби отеля полумрак: на ночь гасят всё освещение, кроме пары неярких светильников на столиках. Никого нет, даже за стойкой регистрации пусто — по ночам гости не заезжают, так что все отсыпаются. Кройф усаживается на диван, придвигает к себе телефон, и ярко-красный цвет его пластмассового корпуса почему-то заставляет ещё сильнее волноваться. 

Сняв трубку, он набирает по памяти номер Дика — числа Йохан Первый запоминает превосходно, с первого раза и навсегда.

Прижав трубку плечом к уху, Кройф достаёт из кармана рубашки сигареты, прикуривает. Гудок, ещё один. Наверное, там все спят. А если трубку снимет Ванда, жена Дика? Что Кройф ей скажет? Как узнать, что там с Диком, и не подставить его перед женой? Ладно, придумает какую-нибудь импровизацию…

— Алло, — отвечает в динамике голос Дика. И какой-то он ни разу не сонный.

«Так ты живой, скотина?» — очень хочет сказать Йохан Первый, но сдерживается.

— J'écoute, — повторяет Дик.

Кройф молчит. Он настолько зол, что даже не знает, как это выразить словами.

— Это ты? — помолчав, уточняет Дик. — Пожалуйста, не клади трубку. Я всё объясню.

— Ах, объяснишь? — выдохнув дым, цедит Кройф. — Охренеть, просто охренеть от счастья можно. Я тебя ждал, вообще-то…

— А я ехал к тебе, — тихо говорит Дик. — Но не смог пересечь границу Германии. Они всё перекрыли и не пускали никого на машинах.

— И с какого хрена? — В разгар Чемпионата мира это, мягко говоря, странно.

— Они боятся повторения семьдесят второго года, — вздыхает Дик. — Совсем помешались. Говорят, у них были данные разведки, что в Германию попытаются пробраться террористы, ну ты знаешь, эти чокнутые леваки. Причём именно на машине. Возможно, чтобы устроить теракт на финальном матче в Мюнхене. И погранцы пропускали только граждан ФРГ после жёсткого досмотра и долгих проверок, остальных разворачивали. Я пытался через другой КПП, но там то же самое творилось. А у меня формально не было вообще никаких поводов ехать в Германию. Даже билета на матч не было. На самолёт я уже не успевал, времени было впритык. Кройф, прости. Я должен был это предвидеть, надо было лететь на самолёте с мордой попроще и билетом на футбол, тогда всё было бы хорошо.

Йохан Первый скептически хмурится. Вообще, это похоже на правду. После кошмара в Мюнхене на Олимпийских играх в 1972 году, когда палестинские террористы захватили одиннадцать олимпийцев из Израиля и в итоге взорвали вертолёт, в котором находились заложники, немцы на воду дуют, только бы чего опять не вышло. ФРГ терроризирует отмороженная левацкая организация «Фракция Красной Армии», чёрт знает, как они решат использовать Чемпионат мира по футболу.

— И ты не позвонил в наш отель, не передал сообщение, ничего не сделал? — спрашивает Кройф, жадно затянувшись. — Ты же знал, что я тебя жду.

— Откуда я бы тебе позвонил? — вздыхает Дик. — На границе «по техническим причинам» ни один телефон не работал, безопасность, все дела. Пока я искал телефон, уже время встречи подошло. И что я бы тебе передал через персонал отеля? «Извини, не получилось»? Да ты бы меня проклял, не разбирая причин. Пришлось вернуться домой и ждать, пока ты сам проявишься, а там этот скандал грянул. Понятно, что тебе было не до меня.

— То есть, я теперь ещё и виноват? — возмущается Кройф. — Дик, а ты хорошо устроился. Давай, отругай меня за то, что я тобой пренебрёг, пока был на грани развода.

— Просто объясняю, что произошло, — отзывается Дик. — Или ты правда думаешь, что я каждую ночь в такое время не сплю и торчу возле телефона? Понимаю же, что ты только ночью позвонить сможешь. И на том спасибо, что, наконец, позвонил. Я уж думал, что ты меня сразу добавишь обратно в список злейших врагов.

— Вообще, собирался, — ворчит Кройф.

— Я очень хотел тебя увидеть, Йохан, — говорит Дик. — Прости, что так вышло. Понимаю, что виноват, и сделаю всё, чтобы искупить свою вину.

— Прям всё? — уточняет Йохан, стряхнув пепел в хрустальную пепельницу на столе.

— Ну, убивать людей или грабить банк мне не хотелось бы, — смеётся Дик, и перед глазами сразу его обезоруживающая улыбка. — Но в рамках секса — всё, на что у тебя хватит фантазии. Ты же знаешь, я без комплексов.

— Ладно, подумаю, — усмехается Йохан.

— Когда мы теперь увидимся? — спрашивает Дик.

— Ну, теперь нескоро, — вздыхает Кройф. — Чемпионат закончится, потом отпуск… Потом предсезонка… Наверное, осенью.

— Так долго ждать, — грустно говорит Дик. — Ты б только знал, как я тебя хочу.

— Ну, если бы кое-кто озаботился своей легендой и прилетел сюда заранее, мы бы увиделись три дня назад, — огрызается Кройф. — И у нас был бы чумовой секс до утра.

— Кстати, а чего ты творил в ту ночь на самом деле? — интересуется Дик.

— Не телефонный разговор, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — При встрече расскажу.

— Заинтриговал, — отзывается Дик, и Кройф слышит в его голосе улыбку. — Ну ладно. Кстати, поздравляю с красивой победой и шикарным голом.

— Спасибо, — вздыхает Кройф. — Смотрел?

— Шутишь? Во все глаза. Как Неескенс? Тот ублюдок ему чуть ногу не оторвал… Хоть перелома нет?

— Нет, кости целы. Храбрится и заявляет, что к финалу поправится, — сообщает Кройф, затушив сигарету. — Врачи говорят, действительно успеет залечить колено, легко отделался. Но ты ж его знаешь, он в финале в любом случае сыграет, даже если на обезболивающих и энтузиазме. Он у меня боец.

— Да, он такой, — отзывается Дик, и Кройф прекрасно слышит в его голосе нежность, но его это почему-то не злит, а, наоборот, умиляет. — И он у тебя настоящий герой. Береги его.

— Я стараюсь, — говорит Кройф, достав из пачки новую сигарету. — Скучаешь по нему?

— Честно? Да, — вздыхает Дик.

— Ну, в следующем сезоне дважды вы точно увидитесь, — напоминает Кройф. — Только не думай, что я вас хоть на минуту одних оставлю.

Дик тихо смеётся. Кройф только сейчас стал понимать, что до сих пор пьян, — так и не выветрился коньяк, который они с Неескенсом пили в номере, да плюс усталость и недосып.

— Испанский выучил к переезду? — интересуется он, помотав головой, чтоб взбодриться.

— Так, немного, но пару важных фраз запомнил, — отвечает Дик.

— Каких же?

— Demasiado caro, — смеётся Дик. «Слишком дорого».

— Это тебе точно пригодится, — соглашается Кройф. — А ещё?

— Te amo, — помолчав, говорит Дик.

«Боже, как банально», — думает Кройф, выдыхая дым. Сказать «Люблю тебя» под предлогом невинной болтовни.

— В сочетании с первой фразой — звучит интересно, — говорит он вслух. — Но над произношением ещё надо поработать.

— На месте поработаю, — смеётся Дик. — Ты меня и поднатаскаешь.

— Уроки будешь оплачивать отдельно. И это будет demasiado caro.

— Натурой примешь?

— Подумаю…

Потрепавшись ещё немного, они прощаются. Дик выбивает обещание позвонить — обычно они не любят общаться по телефону, но раз увидеться не получилось, так уж и быть, Кройф согласится.

— Ты по-прежнему сердишься? — как бы смиренно спрашивает Дик.

— Ещё как, — ворчит Кройф, вздохнув, но раз Дик поджидал его звонка в ночи, значит, действительно парится. — При встрече будешь долго зализывать свою вину…

— Всегда готов, — бодро отвечает ван Дайк, и Йохан смеётся. В этом он не сомневается.

Положив трубку, Кройф закуривает очередную сигарету и откидывается на мягкий диван. Что ж, Дик жив, у Дика есть оправдание, и, пусть и хочется проверить его алиби, что-то подсказывает Кройфу, что лишняя головная боль сейчас будет вообще не кстати.

— Ван Дайку звонил? — нарушает тишину чей-то голос. — Неожиданно.

Йохан подскакивает на диване и резко оборачивается. Твою-то мать. Из-за высокой спинки дивана, стоящего позади него, торчит башка Сурбира.

— Ты какого хрена тут делаешь? — спрашивает Кройф, вскочив. — Ты чего, всё слышал, что ли?

— Каждое слово, — невозмутимо подтверждает Вим. — Интересно было.

Йохан быстрым шагом подходит к нему. Развалился себе на диване и лежал там тихо, спрятавшись за высокой спинкой, чтобы подслушать его разговор. Ну как так-то.

— Никому не смей рассказывать, — требует Кройф, вытянув руку с сигаретой в его сторону. — Если хоть кто-то узнает…

— Прекрати. — Сурбир лениво откручивает пробку своей фляги, делает глоток. — Будешь? — И протягивает фляжку Кройфу.

— Пьёшь тут один? — поднимает бровь Йохан. — Меня, что ли, выслеживал?

— В мыслях не было, — открещивается Сурбир. — Просто иногда хочется побыть одному, вот и свалил сюда.

— Надо было предупредить, ты же слышал, что я пришёл.

— Задумался, — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — А потом вы уже разговаривали, было не лучшей идеей встревать. Значит, Дик ван Дайк? Охренеть, мне казалось, что вы не пара. Так и до меня когда-нибудь очередь дойдёт.

— С чего ты взял?

— После Дика сразу я, как ни крути, — напоминает Вим, отпив ещё глоток. — Я был и до него, и после… Так ты будешь или как?

Кройф берёт фляжку, протянутую им, и делает большой глоток. О, там бурбон. Приятно обжигает горло. Сурбир с улыбкой наблюдает, как он пьёт.

Кройфу нравится вот так стоять над Сурбиром, утонувшим в мягком диване, чтобы тот смотрел на него снизу вверх. И, судя по взгляду Вима, его тоже всё устраивает.

— Кройф, слушай, ты в ту ночь после победы над ГДР купался голым в бассейне? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, конечно, — хмуро отвечает Кройф.

— И я нет, — сообщает Вим, закручивая крышку фляжки. — А нас за это наказали. Без праздника оставили, но мы-то с тобой ничего такого не сделали. Если тебя обидели незаслуженно, вернись и заслужи, правильно?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — щурится Кройф.

— Пойдём искупаемся прямо сейчас, — говорит Сурбир, убрав фляжку в карман.

— Хм, но на ночь бассейн запирают, — замечает Кройф.

— У тебя что, память такая кроткая? — подмигивает Вим. — Когда хоть один замок был для меня преградой? Простая шпилька открывает любые двери.

Кройф усмехается — руки у Вима и правда из нужного места растут, он ещё в юности легко справлялся с самыми разными замками при помощи подручных средств. Йохан часто говорил, что он не тем занимается и кражи со взломом были бы гораздо доходнее, чем футбол, а Сурбир отшучивался, что не собирается проводить лучшие годы в тюрьме, и это для него типа хобби.

— Тогда пошли, — пожав плечами, говорит Кройф.

Сурбир, открыв щиток, щёлкает выключателями у входа, а Кройф стоит у кромки бассейна и следит за тем, как меняется освещение.

— Это оставь, — говорит он, увидев, что в бассейне зажглась подсветка.

— Ага, — отзывается Вим. — И, может, это?

— Ну давай, — соглашается Йохан. Неяркие лампы в матовых плафонах, расположенные вдоль стен на высоте человеческого роста, вполне подойдут.

В помещении бассейна тихо и гулко, их голоса звучат странно и непривычно из-за эха. Пахнет хлоркой и сыростью. Ощущение идиотское: будто они затеяли сомнительную шалость, оба уже понимают, что идея дурацкая, но никто не хочет выглядеть трусом и слабаком, предложив прекратить, значит, надо всё довести до конца.

Вим подходит к одному из шезлонгов возле бассейна, решительно снимает футболку. Падают на его грудь через ворот футболки длинная цепь и та, что покороче, со звездой Давида. Он расшнуровывает ботинки, снимает их, запихивает в них свои носки, чтобы не потерялись. Кройф тоже разулся — кафельный пол, оказывается, весьма холодный — а теперь не спеша расстёгивает рубашку. Трудно оторвать взгляд от Сурбира, и в памяти вспыхивают самые разные воспоминания — и совсем свежие, только тактильные, и очень, очень старые. Те большей частью зрительные.

Он такой красивый, эффектный, цепляющий. Пышные тёмные волосы, длинные, слегка вьющиеся. Сложен прекрасно. Лицо умное, интересное, запоминающееся. Взгляд серо-голубых глаз внимательный, с лукавой искоркой. Им хочется любоваться.

В юности он был совсем другим, но и тогда привлекал внимание. Кройф бешено ревновал его к каждому, кто хотя бы смотрел на него, не говоря уж о тех, кто к нему приближался.

Сурбир уже расстёгивал штаны, когда поймал взгляд Кройфа и остановился.

— Эм… Что? — пожимает плечами Йохан, бросив свою рубашку на соседний шезлонг.

— Ты стриптиз не заказывал, он денег стоит, — говорит Вим. — Сам давай раздевайся, чего замер?

— Ну и ты продолжай тогда, чего стоишь.

— Да мне вот кажется, тебе надо помочь, — усмехается Сурбир, направляясь к нему. — Ты не против?

— Что? — поднимает бровь Йохан, будто не понял.

— Я спрашиваю у тебя разрешения, вот что, — отзывается Вим, подходя ближе.

— Идиот, — нервно смеётся Кройф.

— Мы так договорились, — напоминает Сурбир. — Без твоего согласия ничего не сделаю.

Он останавливается совсем близко. Почти впритык.

— Ну? — тихо говорит он, глядя Йохану в глаза. — Что скажешь?

— Да.

— Что «да»? Говори чётко, чтоб потом не было претензий.

— Я тебе разрешаю, — отзывается Кройф, не отводя взгляда.

Вим подаётся к нему и накрывает его губы своими.

От его тепла и его знакомого запаха сразу появляется странное чувство защищённости, надёжности, определённости. Как в юности было. Рядом с ним Йохану становилось удивительно хорошо.

Целуя Кройфа, Сурбир плавно и уверенно расстёгивает его джинсы. Йохан гладит его спину, перебирает и сжимает в кулаке его волосы, подаваясь навстречу движениям его рук, помогая снять с себя ненужное.

— Ты тоже что-нибудь делай, — подсказывает Вим, гладя губами его лицо. — Не всё ж я один.

Кройф, усмехнувшись, спускается ладонью по его груди к животу — такой же худой, но мускулатура стала внушительнее, работает над этим, значит — и, убедившись, что его брюки уже расстёгнуты, проскальзывает ладонями под них.

Господи, когда Кройф в первый раз лез потными от волнения руками Виму в трусы, больше всего его интересовало, обрезанный у него или нет. Эта интрига даже затмевала сомнения в правильности того, что они творили.

Сурбир чувственно тискает его задницу, Йохан крепче жмётся к нему, занимаясь тем же самым. Оторвавшись от его губ, Йохан спускается поцелуями по его шее, находит губами тот самый кулон в форме шестиконечной звезды и, приподняв его языком, забирает в рот. Вим так вздрагивает, будто эта подвеска — часть его тела, и он физически ощущает всё, что Йохан с ней делает.

— Ты не забыл, зачем мы пришли? — шепчет Сурбир, касаясь губами его волос.

«Какая, нахрен, разница? Я пришёл, чтобы заняться с тобой сексом. После той ночи, которую я едва помню, между нами опять появилась связь, и ты это тоже чувствуешь, ты подходишь ко мне сам, разговариваешь со мной по поводу и без, касаешься меня, потому что хочешь касаться, хочешь присваивать меня, хочешь ощущать нашу близость. А я хочу, чтобы у нас случился секс, который я буду помнить», — думает Кройф, неохотно выпустив изо рта его кулон, и, подняв голову, заглядывает в его глаза — с годами они стали чуть темнее, но всё такие же умопомрачительно прекрасные. И ресницы у него длинные. Господи. Как же он хорош.

— Нужно снять всё, — напоминает Вим.

Ну, это само собой. Они помогают друг другу раздеться догола, несколько мгновений смотрят друг на друга, словно проверяя, насколько изменились за прошедшие годы, а потом на лице Сурбира появляется знакомая хитрая ухмылка.

— Только попробуй…! — начинает было Кройф, но закончить фразу Вим ему не позволяет: просто подхватывает его на руки и бросает в бассейн.

Вода должна быть тёплой, а кажется холодноватой. Йохан, сориентировавшись, где верх, где низ, всплывает на поверхность, и, отфыркиваясь, кричит ржущему у бортика Сурбиру:

— Придурок!

— Ты бы себя видел, — хохочет Вим.

— Иди сюда, я тебя убью нахрен!

— А вот это с удовольствием.

И прыгает к нему в бассейн, подняв тучу брызг. Великолепно.

Едва вынырнув, Вим подплывает к Кройфу, становится рядом с ним — Кройфу тут почти по шею, Сурбиру по грудь — и, прижав его к себе, целует, не оставляя возможностей для сопротивления.

Йохан отвечает, обняв его за шею, обвив ногами его талию. Сурбир подхватывает его под бёдра. Так странно ощущается под водой его тело, его прикосновения, то, как он гладит и мнёт бёдра Йохана. Зато Сурбиру легко держать его.

— Тебя когда-нибудь трахали в бассейне? — спрашивает Сурбир, убрав прилипшую к его щеке мокрую прядь.

— Ещё нет, — смеётся Йохан, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

— Значит, и этому научу… — шепчет Вим, коснувшись губами его губ.

— Дверь запер? — на всякий случай уточняет Йохан. Если их тут кто-нибудь увидит и продаст сенсацию кому надо, последствия будут ещё страшнее, чем шумиха от той статьи в «Бильде».

— Обижаешь. — Вим, придерживая его под бёдрами одной рукой, мягко ласкает его сосок, и Йохан тихо стонет от удовольствия. — Всё запер, всё забаррикадировал. Пойдём…

И, подхватив Йохана поудобнее, тащит его к бортику.

Сначала они продолжают целоваться: Кройф гладит мокрые волосы Сурбира, тот, прижав его спиной к кафелю, ласкает его член. Йохан нетерпеливо постанывает в его губы, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу движениям его руки.

— Не спеши. Расслабься и доверься мне, — тихо говорит Вим, отстранившись. — Как раньше.

— Ну, постараюсь, — шепчет Йохан, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. — Просто… очень хочу тебя.

Чем дольше он пытался вспомнить их секс в ночь с тридцатого июня на первое июля, тем больше смутные воспоминания становились похожими на фантазии, очень откровенные и возбуждающие. Йохан в красках представлял, что мог творить с ним Сурбир, пока он был на всё готов и на всё согласен, и это страшно заводило его, он даже не ожидал от себя такого. Наверное, за это надо сказать спасибо Дику ван Дайку, который уже почти год помогает Кройфу слушать и слышать себя самого, принимать свои желания и реализовывать их.

— И я тебя. — Вим разворачивает его лицо к себе и бережно касается губами его губ. — Очень. Вспомнил, как ты пахнешь… Как целуешься, как стонешь… Что шепчешь, когда тебе хорошо… И всё, накрыло, ты не поверишь, круче, чем тогда.

— Меня, кажется, тоже, — отзывается Йохан, зажмурившись и подставляя лицо его губам.

— Держись, — рекомендует Сурбир, развернув его к себе спиной и устраивая его руки на бортике. — Сейчас всё будет.

Йохан делает, как он говорит. Сурбир знает, как надо. Кройф с ним многое впервые испытал и полностью доверяет ему в вопросах секса, да и не только.

— Дай мне губы, — шепчет Вим, коснувшись его щеки. — Вот так.

Запрокинув голову на его плечо, Кройф страстно целуется с ним, пока Сурбир осторожно входит в него пальцами. Ощущения непривычные, и непонятно, почему — вроде происходит всё то же самое, что и обычно.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Вим, лизнув его нижнюю губу.

— Да… — отзывается Йохан. — Глубже…

— Сейчас… Ты бы только знал, как тебе идёт, — смеётся Сурбир.

— Что именно?

— Быть снизу. — Вим гладит губами его губы. — Принимать меня в своё тело. Ты очень красивый.

— Хватит пошлости шептать, мне уже не семнадцать, — ворчит Йохан.

— Правда не может быть пошлостью. — Сурбир медленно вытаскивает из него пальцы, Йохан морщится:

— Ещё как может…

— Ладно, давай уже по-взрослому. — Вим, прижав его плотнее к кафелю, приподнимает его. — Так будет удобнее…

Он входит плавно, но мощно, сильными рывками. Йохан стонет, вцепившись в бортик бассейна побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Да. Это именно то, чего ему так хотелось, когда он пытался вспомнить, как Сурбир был с ним в ту ночь. Вим тяжело дышит ему в ухо, глубоко толкается в его тело, и Йохан оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Да, — хрипло шепчет Вим, стиснув его бедро. — Смотри на меня.

Когда Сурбир начинает ласкать Йохана рукой, становится так хорошо, что приходится попросить его прекратить, Кройф не хочет, чтобы всё это быстро заканчивалось. Вим, прерывисто вздохнув, целует его плечо и кивает.

— В тебе так тесно, — сообщает он Кройфу на ухо. — Ты фантастический, Йохан.

— Мальчикам своим такое говори.

— Для меня ты всегда будешь моим мальчиком, — смеётся Вим, притормозив. — Тебе нравится?

— Безумно, — выдыхает Йохан. — Продолжай.

И он продолжает, они продолжают. Кройф крепче обхватывает его собой, чтобы услышать его глухой стон и шёпот: «Да, вот так». Вим резче толкается в него, чтобы задеть нужную точку и заставить Кройфа тоже требовать ещё в ответ.

Кончает Сурбир совершенно неожиданно, как всегда: просто сжал Йохана в объятиях, простонал ему в ухо что-то невнятное и замер, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

Кройф, немного выждав, разворачивается к нему и обнимает. Сурбир прижимает его к себе, укачивает в объятиях, шепчет: «Сейчас, мой хороший, подожди чуть». Йохан смеётся, уткнувшись в его мокрые волосы.

А потом Вим, воспрянув духом, снова подхватывает его на руки и идёт с ним к лестнице.

— Тут удобнее, только держись крепче, — поясняет он, подсадив Кройфа на лестницу так, чтобы его бёдра были над водой, а потом, встав на подходящую по высоте ступеньку, обнимает его губами.

— Ох, господи, — стонет Кройф, запрокинув голову, глядя в низкий потолок, слыша эхо своего стона.

Губы Вима быстро скользят вдоль ствола, одной рукой он зацепился за перила, другой — придерживает член Йохана, лаская его у основания, и это слишком острое наслаждение, чтобы долго выдержать такое.

Они лежат, обнявшись и укутавшись в махровые халаты, на шезлонге, который Сурбир застелил полотенцами, — этот хитрюга откуда-то знает, где тут разжиться полотенцами и халатами. Может, Кройф уже не первый, кого он привёл сюда на ночной «заплыв». Кройф курит, стряхивая пепел в стеклянную пепельницу на столике рядом, Вим гладит его плечо, устроив его голову на своей груди. Он всё такой же сильный и уверенный, каким всегда был.

Жалюзи на панорамных окнах бассейна закрыты, и до Кройфа доходит, что он без понятия, который час. Может, там светает уже.

Но почему-то ему всё равно.

— Так хорошо с тобой, — тихо говорит Вим, перебирая его влажные волосы — Кройф едва вытер их полотенцем. — Даже жаль, что скоро уже финал и по домам.

— Что толку теперь жалеть, — вздыхает Кройф.

— Чего у тебя там с Диком? — интересуется Сурбир. — Серьёзно всё?

— Да, блин, ещё как, скоро поженимся, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Что в твоём понимании — серьёзно?

— Общие планы, что-то такое, — отзывается Вим, прижимая его к себе.

— Ну, как тебе сказать, — затянувшись, говорит Йохан. — Я его в Испанию перевожу. «Реал Мурсия» подписал с ним контракт на несколько сезонов.

— Охренеть, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Ну это уже серьёзно, да. Признаться, никогда не думал, что так сложится у вас.

— Почему? — приподнимается Кройф.

— Потому что ты стал с ним встречаться мне назло, — смеётся Вим. — А это не лучшая основа для отношений.

Ну да, так было.

Они были ещё совсем мальчишками, за Кройфом ухаживал Сурбир — близкий друг Кайзера. Пит, собственно, и привёл Вима в «Аякс». Йохан, которого учил целоваться старший брат, не особенно удивился, заметив его интерес, и подал ответные сигналы — кокетничать Йохан умел с детства, а Вим умел нравиться. Привлекательный брюнет, интересный, светлоглазый, болтливый и юморной, он выгодно контрастировал с простоватым Кайзером. Они стали встречаться, но их отношения были чисто как у старшеклассников — целовались, обжимались, иногда ласкали друг друга руками, да пару раз, чтобы впечатлить Йохана, Вим доставлял ему удовольствие ртом — и это казалось Кройфу вершиной блаженства. Где он набрался опыта, Сурбир никогда не рассказывал, только намекал, что у хорошенького еврейского мальчика других вариантов пробиться в жизни особо и нет.

Кройф был пылко влюблён, а Сурбир, в отличие от того же Кайзера, воспринимал его как равного. Говорил с ним на взрослые темы и был искренне в нём заинтересован.

Дальнейшие события Вим не торопил. Он понимал, что Кройфу надо созреть и самому прийти к такому решению, а Кройф впадал в панику при мысли о том, что он может что-то сделать не так и Сурбиру может не понравиться, поэтому не стремился побыстрее оказаться с ним в койке — хотя частенько мечтал об этом перед сном.

Единственным минусом было то, что Сурбир вёл себя как опытный ловелас, периодически заигрывал с другими парнями, а желающих ему понравиться было много — очень уж он был хорош собой. И вдобавок такой лёгкий и весёлый.

Кройф его ревновал к каждому, кто смел на него взглянуть, кто пытался с ним заговорить, и порой из-за этого они серьёзно ругались. Вим считал, что даже если свободное время они проводят за поцелуями и ласками, это не даёт Йохану права запрещать ему общаться с другими мужчинами, а Йохан не мог понять, какого чёрта он себя так ведёт, если рядом тот, кто вроде как является его парнем.

— А ты помнишь вообще, как Дик появился в нашей компании? — спрашивает Кройф, затянувшись. — Я вот пытался вспомнить, но не смог.

— Без понятия, — подумав, отзывается Вим. — Такое ощущение, что он всегда был.

Но на самом деле Дик был не всегда. Дик играл в клубе «Твенте» в городе Энсхеде и отчаянно хотел в столицу. Он всю зарплату тратил на то, чтобы ездить в Амстердам, останавливаться там на пару дней и знакомиться с местными из «Аякса», постоянно тёрся на стадионе и рано или поздно сошёлся с лёгким на новые контакты Сурбиром — а тот представил его остальным. В том числе и Йохану.

Кройф сразу понял, что Дику понравился, — а ван Дайк с его лучезарной улыбкой и заразительным смехом понравился ему, но Вима затмить не мог. До одной вечеринки, на которую их обоих пригласил Сурбир. Или он пригласил только Кройфа, а Дик увязался? Неважно.

Кажется, это был чей-то день рождения. На тусовке Сурбир быстро отвлёкся на нового знакомого, и Йохан предсказуемо впал в аффект: ему опять показалось, что Сурбира у него уводят, причём очень быстро и навсегда. Юный и наивный, он никак не мог понять, что Вима невозможно увести, потому что он из тех людей, кто со всеми сразу и ничей. Это не хорошо и не плохо, просто он такой. И его нельзя присвоить. А Кройфу страшно хотелось, чтобы Вим улыбался только ему, шутил только для него, брал напитки только из его рук и прижимался плечом только к его плечу — как в те минуты, когда они вместе ходили на футбол и сидели на трибуне, хитро переглядываясь и постоянно находясь в физическом контакте плечами, бёдрами, коленями.

В общем, Кройф расстроился чуть ли не до слёз, наблюдая, как Сурбир опять с кем-то заигрывает — хотя тот, наверное, даже не заигрывал, а просто разговаривал в чересчур фривольном тоне, но Кройфу было по барабану, Вим должен быть только с ним, и всё тут. Дик подобрался, приобнял, предложил уйти — и Кройф, уже основательно пьяный, охотно ушёл вместе с Диком.

Вот тогда-то на квартире, которую Дик то ли снимал, то ли одалживал у кого-то, всё и случилось. Ван Дайк, как он признался Кройфу потом, был совершенно уверен, что Кройф уже опытный, потому что давно встречается с Вимом, и доверился ему, а Йохан был полон решимости отомстить коварному Сурбиру, поэтому попёр напролом, понадеявшись на инстинкты и интуицию. Только в процессе он осознал, что ни черта не понимает в том, что делает, и причинил Дику боль, а не принёс удовольствие. Было безумно стыдно перед ним — Дик Йохану нравился, искренне нравился, и поутру, прокрутив всё в голове, Кройф понял, что сделал сильно хуже. И Виму абсолютно всё равно, что Йохан ему изменил, и с Диком он быть теперь не сможет, потому что каждый раз, видя его, будет вспоминать, как облажался в ту ночь. Он попытался взять себя в руки и продолжить отношения с Диком, но ничего не вышло.

И как выбросить из головы Вима, если его видишь каждый день, а не раз в неделю, как ван Дайка, уж тем более было непонятно.

Так что с Диком пришлось расстаться, а с Сурбиром, наоборот, сойтись заново.

— Да, начали мы не очень, — признаёт Йохан, гладя руку Вима на своей груди, — но так сложилось, что смогли дать новый старт нашим отношениям, что ли. Не знаю, как ещё сказать.

— Странно, — помолчав, говорит Сурбир, сжав его пальцы в ладони. — Мне казалось, вы друг другу не подходите. Ну, может, я и ошибался.

— И кто же мне подходит, по твоему мнению? — оборачивается к нему Кройф.

— Неескенс, конечно, — не раздумывая отвечает Вим. — Он действительно твоя вторая половина. По вам всё видно — ты его любишь, и он тебя любит. Безумно, отчаянно. До полного самозабвения.

— С чего это ты взял? — усмехается Йохан, поглаживая его пальцы. — Он тебя по ночам моим именем называл?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — хмурится Сурбир. — Ну, вообще-то, да, но я тебе этого не говорил.

— Да тут не надо быть детективом, чтобы догадаться — если ты и Неескенс полгода жили в одной комнате… — усмехается Кройф. — Что я, не знаю тебя, что ли.

— Я вообще удивился, что ты ему разрешил со мной поселиться. — Сурбир целует его в висок.

— Потому и разрешил! — поясняет Кройф. — Пусть уж лучше ты, чем кто-то ещё. Знал, что ты не будешь ему голову морочить или против меня агитировать, а если ему захочется развлечься с тобой — просто трахнешь его и не будешь грузить неземной любовью. Так что после отъезда Хайнца ты был лучшим вариантом. Я, скорее, удивился, что он выбрал именно тебя сам, без моей подсказки.

— Ну, а почему нет? Я вроде мужчина интересный, Неескенс вовремя понял, что у него есть последний шанс попробовать со мной.

— Он сложно сходится с людьми, — пожимает плечами Кройф.

— Зато я — легко, — смеётся Сурбир.

— Ты-то да… Кстати, а что у тебя там с Кролом и Джонни, ты объяснишь или нет?

— Или нет, — отказывается Вим.

— Ну привет, я тебе, значит, всё выложил, а ты? — возмущается Йохан, обернувшись к нему. — Кто твой сосед, Крол?

— А то кто же, — усмехается Сурбир.

— И Джонни у вас там на раскладушке спит или вы его в кровать пускаете?

— Джонни славный малый, но у него уже своя жизнь, они с Руудом скоро расстанутся, — отмахивается Вим. — И у Рууда будет своя жизнь. Отдельная от меня. Наверное. Когда-нибудь. Пока у нас с Руудом небольшая турпоездка в прошлое. Как и у нас с тобой в данный момент.

Ага, в прошлое.

После расставания с Диком Кройф вернулся к Сурбиру. Конечно, Кройф ему ничего не рассказывал, но, может, Дик проболтался, а может, Вим сам всё понял. Сурбир уловил, что Йохан миновал важный этап взросления, и стал намекать, что пора бы Кройфу перестать ограничивать их близость поцелуями, взаимной мастурбацией и оральными ласками, надо переходить к более серьёзной стадии. Йохан запаниковал — после неудачного опыта с Диком ему стало ещё страшнее, а Сурбир трактовал его волнение совершенно неправильно и убеждал, что, если Йохан боится впускать его в себя, можно и наоборот. Представляя такой вариант, Кройф паниковал ещё сильнее, а Вим смеялся и говорил, что под его чутким руководством Кройф просто не сможет сделать что-то не так. В итоге Йохан ему доверился — и не пожалел.

Но постепенно стало понятно, что, даже если в койке у них результаты выше ожидаемого, они хотят совершенно разного от своих партнёров и отношений. Кройфу нужен надёжный тыл, верный и преданный спутник жизни, Сурбиру — кто-то вроде него самого, лёгкий и свободолюбивый, такой же авантюрист и донжуан. Кройф ревнивый собственник, Сурбир — человек широких взглядов. Им не по пути.

И тут совершенно неожиданно Пит Кайзер резко сменил свою роль в жизни Кройфа, превратившись из старшего друга, брата, покровителя и опекуна в его любовника. Это был сюрприз, Йохан вообще не знал, что Пит увлекается подобными вещами, и какое-то время Кройф сомневался, оглядывался на Вима, думал, как лучше поступить, — но Сурбир его подбодрил, сказал, что всё правильно, что Кайзер прекрасно подойдёт Кройфу и это отличный выбор.

— Ты раньше говорил, что моя идеальная пара — это Пит, — напоминает Кройф, потушив сигарету.

— Так Неескенса тогда ещё не было, — вздыхает Вим, гладя его плечо. — Ни ты, ни я даже не знали, что он существует. И поначалу у вас с Питом было всё хорошо. Да если бы не я, он бы к тебе и подъехать-то не решился.

— Всегда подозревал, что ты к этому причастен.

— Я тебе не рассказывал раньше, — говорит Сурбир, поцеловав его в макушку. — Но он сам тогда пришёл ко мне и чуть не прибил за то, что я тебя испортил.

— Это он сам, наконец, заметил, что мы встречаемся? — уточняет Кройф. Пит упорно не понимал, что творится у него под носом, и совершенно не вникал в истинную природу отношений Кройфа и Сурбира.

— Ага, конечно. Ты что, Пита не знаешь. Ему рассказали.

— Кто? — приподнимает голову Кройф.

— А сам как думаешь? — Вим ласково проводит рукой по его щеке.

— Дик, — понимает Кройф. — Но зачем…

— Может, беседу поддержать, — смеётся Сурбир и тянет Кройфа к себе поближе, чтобы иметь возможность лапать его бёдра в своё удовольствие. — А может, обиделся, что ты ко мне вернулся, и надеялся, что Пит будет против наших отношений. Кайзер действительно был резко против, в этом Дик не ошибся.

Кройф вздыхает, послушно закинув колено на живот Сурбира. Вим, скользнув ладонью под его халат, мягко поглаживает его бедро.

— Пит чуть морду мне не набил, — смеётся Сурбир, и Йохан шумно вздыхает, ощутив, как пальцы Вима стиснули его бедро. — Но я ему объяснил, что, во-первых, тебе уже почти двадцать, ты можешь сам выбирать себе партнёров какого угодно пола, — кажется, для Пита это стало откровением, для него тебе по-прежнему было что-то типа шестнадцати, он и не заметил, как ты вырос. А во-вторых, я ему сказал, что у нас с тобой всё было очень невинно, как у подростков. Ну, целовались, ну, подрочили друг другу, ну, отсосал я у тебя разок… — Вим коротко целует Кройфа в губы. — Как у такого сладкого не отсосать. Сказал, что этим все балуются по молодости. У тебя самого, говорю, было такое? Было, говорит. Ну вот, говорю. Женится — и всё у него пройдёт. Ну, в общем, подвёл Кайзера к мысли, что заниматься такими вещами — нормально, что тебе мужика хорошего и надёжного надо, такого, как Пит, а не такого, как я, что ты из моих рук ушёл девственником, и что, если Кайзер хочет, чтобы твоя девственность досталась ему, — надо поторопиться. Ну, а тебе вроде хватило ума поддержать легенду, что он у тебя первый.

— Ну, я, вообще-то, сам охренел, когда он ко мне в кровать полез, — вздыхает Йохан, — так что робость и испуг даже играть не надо было. Но про тебя мы никогда не говорили. Сказал, что целоваться меня старший брат научил…

— Да, — усмехается Вим, стиснув его бедро, — и так хорошо делать минет тоже он научил?

— Я делал плохо, — подмигивает Кройф. — Как будто не умею.

— Бедный Пит, — смеётся Сурбир. — Намучился он с тобой, небось…

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — отзывается Йохан, глядя ему в глаза. — Я изображал способного ученика.

— Ты ж моя радость, — шепчет Вим, коснувшись его губ. — Ты и был очень способным.

Йохан, поцеловав его пальцы, забирает их в рот. Сурбир гладит его по затылку, блаженно улыбаясь. Да, пожалуй, этого Йохану и не хватает для полноты картины их взаимно приятного грехопадения.

— Пойдём в душ, — предлагает Сурбир. — Надо смыть эту хлорку, а то нас сразу спалят.

В душевой, сбросив халаты и оказавшись под струями воды, они сразу начинают целоваться. Сурбир гладит спину Йохана, будто помогая воде смыть с него запахи бассейна. Развернув его спиной к себе, Вим снова целует его шею и плечи, поочерёдно пощипывает его соски, катает их между подушечками пальцев. Кройф стонет, откинувшись на его плечо, находит руку Сурбира на своём животе и толкает её ниже. Вим ласкает его, неспешно и вдумчиво, трётся членом о его задницу.

Когда возбуждение обоих достигает нужной точки, Вим делает шаг к стенке кабинки. Упёршись в неё спиной, тянет Йохана к себе, заставляя выйти из-под упругих струй душа. Йохан целует его плечи и грудь, покрытые каплями тёплой воды. Сурбир, потянув руку, закрывает кран. В душевой становится совсем тихо, только капли падают из лейки над ними в лужу на кафеле, и журчит, убегая в сток, вода.

— Если тишина смущает… — начинает он, но Йохан, улыбнувшись, накрывает рукой его губы — «Молчи».

Сурбир, поцеловав его ладонь, мягко подталкивает его вниз, и Йохан опускается перед ним на колени.

***

_7 июля 1974_

Пасмурное серое небо висит над Германией, ни лучика солнца. Лето вообще дождливое выдалось, и это подпортило много игр Чемпионата. Неескенс, подперев рукой подбородок, смотрит в окно, а коленом жмётся к колену Кройфа — тот уставился в никуда. Остался последний марш-бросок до Олимпиаштадиона в Мюнхене, там пройдёт финал.

Куда-то подевалась кассета с их гимном — песней One Way Wind. Все такие суровые и сосредоточенные, что никто даже не высказал пару ласковых Хаану, ответственному за музыку, Кройф только хмуро ткнул Ари в плечо, но факт остаётся фактом, послушать песню не удалось. Её спели как смогли, нестройным хором, по памяти, и сейчас вместо неё из динамиков доносится голос Дэвида Боуи.

_With your long blonde hair and your eyes of blue  
The only thing I ever got from you was sorrow  
Sorrow  
You acted funny trying to spend my money  
You’re out there playing your high class games of sorrow  
Sorrow  
You never do what you know you oughta  
Something tells me you’re a Devil’s daughter  
Sorrow, sorrow_

«Интересно, о ком он думает, слушая песню с таким текстом, — мысленно вздыхает Йохан Второй, покосившись на Кройфа. — Обо мне, о Данни или вообще о немцах». О сборной Германии, впрочем, в последние дни приходилось думать и говорить столько, что сейчас Кройф, по идее, должен стараться абстрагироваться.

Последний день их первого Чемпионата.

Он длился три недели, а со сборами — весь месяц.

За это время они узнали друг о друге много нового. Йохан Второй чувствует, что между ними появился какой-то неприятный зазор, заполненный взаимными подозрениями и недоверием. Точно так же изменились отношения Кройфа и с Данни, и с тестем. Ночь с тридцатого июня на первое июля многое повредила, и теперь непонятно, как это исправить. Наверное, уже никак.

Кому Дик на самом деле назначил то свидание? Что заставило Кройфа упиться вусмерть на вечеринке у бассейна и с кем он был в ту ночь? О чём он говорил наутро с Сурбиром? Где он был после победы над Бразилией, когда Йохан Второй проснулся от болей в колене в половине пятого утра, и Кройфа не оказалось рядом? Йохан Первый припёрся ближе к шести часам, очень усталый, с мокрыми волосами, и на все вопросы Неескенса говорил — не мог уснуть, пошёл в бассейн поплавать, да, знаю, что бассейн в такое время не работает, но для меня его открыли, я Кройф или где.

Неескенс осторожно касается кончиками пальцев ладони Кройфа, и тот, развернув ладонь тыльной стороной вверх, принимает его руку в свою, но по его лицу видно, что мыслями он где-то очень далеко.

Вим Сурбир, проходя мимо них, ободряюще похлопывает Кройфа по плечу — тот отвечает рассеянной улыбкой, и подмигивает Неескенсу — тот подмигивает в ответ, пока Кройф не видит. Сурбир классный, конечно, но что, блин, там было между ним и Кройфом? Нахрена всё так сложно?

Йохан Первый страшно устал от скандала, от прессы, от Данни, от тестя, от всего. Наверное, даже от Неескенса с его травмой, хотя суетился вокруг него больше всех, собирал целый консилиум, который должен был решить, играть Неескенсу в финале или нет. Слава богам, решили, что Йохан Второй уже в норме, иначе пришлось бы ругаться с Кройфом. Вон, у Ренсенбринка тоже травма бедра, но вокруг него что-то никто так не прыгает, он и с поля ушёл почти незамеченным во время матча с Бразилией, и в финале выйдет!

А сегодня последняя игра, которая решит всё. Она принципиальна для всех: сборная ФРГ у себя дома, где и стены помогают, а сборная Голландии нагружена, кроме своих собственных амбиций, важной миссией и реваншистскими настроениями. Война закончилась совсем недавно — каких-то тридцать лет назад, голландский город Роттердам был стёрт с лица земли, у некоторых игроков нацисты уничтожили всю семью, у Крола отец участвовал в сопротивлении во время оккупации и спасал евреев от нацистов, Сурбир не снимает свой кулон со звездой Давида — здесь, на немецкой территории, для него особо важна его национальность и важно демонстрировать, кто он такой. Как можно не чувствовать ненависти ко всем немцам в принципе? Михелс сто раз повторил, что зацикливаться на таких вещах не надо, футбол есть футбол, но ведь футбол — та же жизнь, а жизнь состоит из многих пластов, многих вещей, и таких в том числе.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Вим, наклонившись к Кройфу.

— Да, — не посмотрев на него, отвечает Йохан Первый. — Всё хорошо. Иди отдохни, пока можно, нам сегодня придётся много работать.

— Не волнуйся, — встревает Неескенс, откинув волосы с лица. — Мы их порвём.

— Так держать, дружище, — поднимает сжатый кулак Сурбир.

_With your long blonde hair  
I couldn’t sleep last night  
With your long blonde hair_

Дождавшись, пока Сурбир отойдёт, Йохан Второй крепко сжимает ладонь Кройфа в своей, и тот, вдруг ожив, склоняется к нему, трётся щекой о его плечо и быстро выпрямляется, будто ничего и не было.

— Скоро домой, — напоминает Неескенс.

— Скоро твоя свадьба, — усмехается Кройф.

— Я и забыл, — смущённо улыбается Йохан Второй.

— Главное, в день свадьбы не забудь, — смеётся Кройф.

Остаётся всё меньше времени до того момента, когда они выйдут на поле, и Кройф, как обычно, будет жевать жвачку, которую перед самым стартовым свистком выплюнет на половину поля соперника, и на ногах у него будут старые потрёпанные бутсы, которые приносят ему удачу, и против них будет большая часть стадиона, и их противником будет мощная сборная ФРГ, которых поведёт вперёд их суперзвезда, Франц Беккенбауэр, такой же умный, хитрый и талантливый, быть может, как сам Кройф.

Ну, что ж. Они долго к этому шли. Наверное, так и должно быть — лёгкий мандраж и холодок внутри.

Если они победят, остальное будет не так уж и важно.

Если они проиграют, им припомнят каждый их мелкий грешок, а грязный манёвр немцев с публикацией в «Бильде» сомнительной жёлтой статейки окажется успешным.

Всё или ничего.

***

_Барселона, осень 1974_

— То есть, получается, вся эта хрень случилась из-за меня, — вздыхает Дик, перебирая волосы Йохана Первого.

— Ну, ты на себя уж слишком много не бери, — советует Кройф, разглядывая старенькую лампу на потолке. — Все молодцы. И мы, которые после забитого пенальти расслабились и решили, что мы уже в целом чемпионы мира, и Ренсенбринк, который с травмой на поле выполз, наврав, что он в норме, и еле играл, чтоб свои деньги от «Пумы» получить за демонстрацию её логотипа в финале… И немцы, конечно… И арбитр… Да, наверное, посыпалось всё именно после той статейки в «Бильде». Но ты ж понимаешь, даже если бы я пил на той вечеринке только колу и восседал там с нимбом над головой и крыльями за спиной, такой безгрешный, немцы всё равно устроили бы какую-нибудь подлость, раз настроились. Они ведь не опубликовали ни одной фотографии. Им главное было — создать нам проблемы.

Сборная Голландии проиграла финал со счётом 2:1, и два гола были с пенальти, только один, решающий, — с игры. И забили его, увы, не голландцы.

— Ты устал, — шепчет Дик, обняв его. — Все нервы тебе истрепали.

Было такое. Сейчас мир кажется более-менее в порядке, но во время финала Кройф был настолько вымотан, что позволил отчаянию и злости выбить его из колеи. Этот факт и сейчас на него давит.

— Ладно, это не последний чемпионат, — напоминает ван Дайк. — Но очень жаль, что у такой идеальной истории был такой несправедливый финал.

— Твою вину я не отрицаю, — подчёркивает Кройф, укладываясь поудобнее. — Ты свою лепту внёс.

— Может, они меня специально через границу не пропустили, чтобы тебя деморализовать! — смеётся Дик.

— Надо было быть хитрее, ван Дайк, партизанскими тропами пробираться! — Кройф, взъерошив копну его тёмных волос, придвигается к нему поближе. — Ладно, чего уж теперь прошлое перемалывать.

— Ты переживаешь, я чувствую, — возражает Дик.

— О господи, — закатывает глаза Йохан, — как-нибудь переживу. Мы теперь даже круче, чем если бы победили. Красивая легенда останется в веках. Были феноменально прекрасны, влюбили в себя весь мир, погибли от рук и ног кровожадных фрицев. Никто не любит немцев, кроме немцев, понимаешь. А нас — наоборот. Мы дали им бой на их земле и почти победили их.

— Хорошее утешение ты себе придумал.

— Что, скажешь, это не так?

— Пожалуй, так, — пожимает плечами Дик. — Но это всё равно только утешение. Компенсируешь отсутствие желаемого результата.

— Зачем я с тобой вообще вижусь, ты мне только гадости говоришь, — вздыхает Кройф.

— Затем и видишься. — Дик целует его в лоб. — Все тебя вылизывают, один я против шерсти глажу, так ещё и потому что добра тебе желаю. Это тебя и заводит.

Кройф хмыкает в ответ, но не спорит. Если бы было иначе, он бы не лежал с Диком в кровати на съёмной квартирке в Барселоне жарким сентябрьским днём. Не рисковал бы, чтобы видеться с ним. Но в их связи именно её невозможность и абсурдность пьянит и будоражит. Никто не знает. Ну ладно, почти никто, кроме Сурбира, но он никому не расскажет — в такое всё равно никто не поверит.

Сурбир, Сурбир… С ним тоже было хорошо. Провели время вместе в Германии к взаимному удовольствию и расстались друзьями — об их коротком романе вспоминать даже приятнее, чем об остальном Чемпионате. Хоть что-то скрасило ту жуткую неделю от выхода публикации в «Бильде» до финала. Когда-нибудь они снова встретятся в сборной, но Кройф сомневается, что такое повторится. Только при одном условии он мог потянуться к Сурбиру — ощутив собственное одиночество и уязвимость. В такой ситуации повиснуть на шее старшего товарища, готового тебя укрыть от всех забот и взять на себя всю ответственность, — отличный вариант. Но теперь всё хорошо, он в Барселоне, в своей стихии, Дик рядом, Неескенс под контролем, и Кройф уверен в себе как никогда.

— Ты вроде отрабатывать собирался, — шепчет Кройф, откинувшись на подушку. — Зализывать свою вину. Давай, жду.

— Для тебя всё что угодно, — вздыхает Дик, поймав его ладонь и прижав к губам. — Может, на живот перевернёшься? Удобнее будет…

— А я хочу, чтобы ты начал с другого, — смеётся Кройф, кивнув ему вниз. — Давай, старайся, чтоб я тебя простил.

— Ты всё равно простишь, — отзывается Дик, целуя его грудь.

— Ещё подумаю, — строго говорит Кройф, — и посмотрю на твоё поведение.

Поставив точку в конце фразы, Неескенс кладёт ручку между страниц, закрывает тетрадь и допивает последний глоток вина, оставшийся на дне бокала. Как он запишет, так это и останется в его памяти, в его личной истории. Там не должно быть ни его тайного свидания с Диком в Мюнстере, которое горько вспоминать — стало ведь причиной всех бед. Там нет последовавшего за этим скандала с немецкой прессой, нет болезненной травмы. Только поражение в финале пришлось зафиксировать, потому что это исторический факт.

А первый раз с Диком Неескенс придумал себе совсем другой, красивый и романтичный, в точности такой, какой хотел бы сам Дик. Он не раз говорил об этом Йохану Второму. Но идеальному Дику, созданному в воображении Неескенса, Кройф не помеха, и его не нужно подозревать в том, что записка, полученная Йоханом Вторым, могла быть адресована не ему. Это тот самый Дик, о котором Йохан Второй столько мечтал, любовником которого хотел стать.

Что ж, пока реальный Дик будет его мариновать в ожидании мифического момента, когда Кройф перестанет им мешать, придётся встречаться с идеальным.

Теперь мысль о возвращении домой перестала казаться такой тоскливой. Если станет совсем лихо, всегда можно будет перечитать то, что он написал, сидя за этим столиком.  
Там подробно зафиксировано всё: как Дик встретил его возле дома, как они обедали в этом ресторанчике, как поехали после на квартиру, которую Дик снял для них, как занимались любовью. И как Дик сказал ему, что любит, а Йохан Второй признался в ответ. Именно так всё должно было быть, если бы у ван Дайка хватило решимости. Ну ничего — у Неескенса хватит на двоих.

Бросив на стол купюру, Йохан Второй забирает тетрадь и направляется к выходу из ресторана.


	2. 1974-1975

_Барселона, ноябрь 1974  
_  
Язык Дика скользит по коже Кройфа, тщательно вылизывает, и каждое его прикосновение вызывает короткий спазм остаточного блаженства.

— Да… — шепчет Кройф, вцепившись в его волосы. — Вот так. Ещё.

Ван Дайк трепетно и кропотливо собирает языком его семя с его живота.

— Всё слижи. — Йохан стискивает его волосы в кулаке. — Вообще всё.

— Конечно… — отзывается Дик, целуя его живот. — Ты слишком вкусный, чтобы хоть что-то упустить.

— Да. — Кройф устало отпускает его и приподнимается навстречу его языку. — Всё это твоё. Забирай.

— Ох… — Язык Дика вычерчивает длинные линии на его коже. — Обожаю тебя.

— И я — тебя, — стонет Йохан, запрокинув голову.

Всё тело пропитано им — его поцелуями, его прикосновениями, его семенем. Может ли быть что-то лучше.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спрашивает Кройф, затянувшись сигаретой. — Ты что, приехал из Мурсии, чтобы побыть со мной всего пару часов?

На очередной конспиративной квартире даже слишком светло — она под самой крышей, и окно смотрит прямо в небо. Толку его занавешивать. И из мебели тут только кровать да старый сундук в углу. Всё более сюрреалистичные места выбирает Дик для свиданий…

— К тебе я бы и на полчаса приехал, — смеётся Дик, надев штаны. — И даже за полчаса ты кончил бы со мной как минимум дважды… Но, увы, мне действительно уже пора.

— Охренеть. — Кройф тушит сигарету в пепельнице, стоящей на полу возле кровати. — Ты не можешь как-то получше планировать своё время? Мы не каждый день видимся.

— Приложу все усилия, — обещает Дик, застёгивая ремень.

— У тебя другие планы в Барселоне? — щурится Йохан.

— Кройф, господи… — Ван Дайк, присев на край кровати у его ног, бережно берёт его ступню и подносит к губам. — Ты что, ревнуешь? Никаких конкурентов у тебя нет и быть не может.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. — Кройф довольно усмехается, когда Дик обхватывает губами его большой палец. — Слушай, если ты собрался встретиться с Неескенсом — говори прямо. Не люблю, когда мне врут.

— Кто тебе врёт? — оскорбляется Дик, гладя его ступню. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу тебя обманывать. Да, я собираюсь увидеться с Неескенсом. В центре. В кафе. Просто поговорить с ним. Ты не можешь запретить нам общаться, Йохан, серьёзно. Я не собираюсь его настраивать против тебя или спать с ним. Но он — мой друг.

— Знаю я, какой он тебе друг, — морщится Кройф, резко отдёрнув ногу.

— Я не могу отвечать за то, как он меня воспринимает и что записывает в дневнике, — вздыхает Дик. — Но для меня он — очень близкий и очень дорогой друг. Мне хочется с ним поговорить.

Ну, может, он и прав. Разлука с Диком, наверное, только будоражит сумасшедшее воображение Йохана Второго, и чёрт знает, какие сцены с участием ван Дайка он проживает в своей голове, если Дик так и остался для него запретным плодом. Может, лучше не мешать? Теперь ван Дайк — любовник Кройфа, все их конфликты остались в прошлом. А в Неескенсе Йохан Первый уверен, как в себе самом.

— Не хочу с тобой ругаться по этому поводу, — говорит Дик, подползая к нему поближе и укладываясь на живот рядом с ним. — Поэтому лучше признай, что мы с Неескенсом имеем право дружить, встречаться и разговаривать. Мы будем это делать, даже если ты не разрешишь. Но тайком от тебя.

— Моё слово вообще хоть что-то для тебя значит? — возмущается Кройф, взяв его за подбородок.

— Я уважаю и ценю тебя, — отзывается Дик, глядя ему в глаза. — Но твоя воля заканчивается там, где начинается чужая свобода. Он не ребёнок, я тоже ответственный взрослый человек. Мы не будем усложнять наши и без того запутанные биографии адюльтером и не собираемся тебя обманывать. Неескенс пусть думает, что ты не в курсе, он тебя до сих пор боится, а я считаю правильным, чтобы ты знал. Лично мне ты ничего не можешь ни приказать, ни запретить. Очень прошу тебя: давай не будем ссориться из-за этого.

— Не люблю, когда ты мне руки выкручиваешь, — хмуро отзывается Кройф, скользнув пальцами по его щеке. Пожалуй, прикосновение получилось слишком нежным для тона их разговора.

— Зато любишь многое другое, что я с тобой делаю, — усмехается Дик, целуя его ладонь. — Именно поэтому уверен, что мы договоримся.

Отсутствие социальных связей между ними, оказывается, имеет свои минусы — например, у Кройфа нет рычагов давления на Дика и он никак не сможет его покарать за непослушание. От тела его отлучить — это наказание в том числе для самого Кройфа, который склонностью к мазохизму не страдает, а больше ничего ему и не сделаешь.

— Ты понимаешь, наглый сукин сын, чего ты просишь? — интересуется Йохан, запустив пальцы в его пышную шевелюру. — Требуешь от меня смириться с тем, что ты сбегаешь с нашего свидания раньше времени, чтобы встретиться с моим же собственным любовником! Ты охренел, ван Дайк. Не улавливаю, в какой момент разрешил тебе из меня верёвки вить.

— Признаю, что напортачил с планированием, — отвечает Дик, тихо застонав, когда Кройф крепко стиснул в кулаке его волосы. — И этого не повторится, обещаю, что будет дольше и качественнее. Но в остальном — разве я чего-то фантастического требую, Кройф?

— Считаю, ты окончательно распустился, — тяжело вздыхает Кройф, глядя ему в глаза. — Но пороть тебя, наверное, уже бессмысленно.

— Как и тебя, — улыбается Дик.

— И зачем ты мне вообще это сказал?

— Сам напросился, — шепчет Дик и, почувствовав, что Кройф ослабил хватку, тянется к нему. — Никто тебя за язык не тянул, ты задал вопрос — а я ответил.

— Хорошо устроился, — констатирует Йохан. — И ты действительно думаешь, что я тебя отпущу?

— Что ты хочешь в обмен? — шепчет Дик, упёршись подбородком ему в грудь. — Сам знаешь — я всё сделаю.

— Провоцируешь? — Кройф с удовольствием сжимает его волосы крепче.

— Есть такое, — стонет Дик, глядя ему в глаза.

Кройф тихо смеётся в ответ.

Когда они вместе выходят на свежий воздух, Неескенс берёт Дика под руку, и тот, усмехнувшись, касается его ладони — а что такого, просто двое подвыпивших приятелей пытаются сохранить равновесие.

— Так смешно, — говорит Неескенс на ухо Дику. — До сих пор не могу поверить во всё это. Что ты… и я… в Барселоне… вместе… Я о таком и мечтать не мог.

— Знаю, — отзывается Дик, мягко приобняв его — так надёжнее. — Не боишься в центре ходить? На сувениры не разорвут?

— Ой, вообще — могут. — Йохан Второй торопливо надевает солнцезащитные очки, хотя сегодня небо покрыто облаками, и с моря прохладный ветер — всё-таки осень. — Но ты же со мной. Ты меня в обиду не дашь.

— Ни за что. — Дик крепче прижимает его к себе.

Они долго просидели в тесной полуподвальной забегаловке — хоть она и недалеко от туристических троп, про такое маленькое и неприметное место знают только аборигены. Народу не очень много для центра Барселоны, выпивка вкусная, закуска простая и душевная. Жаль только, что в принципе люди там есть, и нельзя облизать пальцы Неескенса, которыми он аппетитно лопает креветки. Ох, да Неескенса везде хочется облизывать. Всего. Полностью.

Но нельзя.

— Дик, — смеётся он, повернувшись к ван Дайку, и тот видит своё отражение в стёклах его очков, — а куда мы сейчас пойдём?

— Проветримся немного, — отзывается Дик, с трудом избежав столкновения с идущей навстречу шумной компанией. — А там, если замёрзнем, снова спрячемся в какой-нибудь уютный кабак… Время у меня ещё есть. Слушай, а мы точно в правильную сторону идём? На Пасео де Грасиа выходить неохота, там такие толпы…

— Погоди, — говорит Неескенс, остановившись. — Посмотри туда.

Они вышли на небольшую, но людную улицу, полную магазинов и забегаловок.

— Куда? — не врубается Дик.

— Вон, — кивает Неескенс. — Посмотри на мужчину, который у витрины магазина одежды. Тебе не кажется, что ты его знаешь?

Так, ну, со спины особо и не поймёшь, но… Тёмные волосы, чуть вьющиеся, пижонская чёрная куртка с белыми вставками, джинсы клёш. Вроде знакомый облик, но, пока он не прекратил разглядывать витрину и не продолжил свой путь по улице, позволив себя увидеть хотя бы в профиль, Дик его не опознал.

— Твою-то мать, — выдыхает он, поняв, кто это.

— Тихо, он нас увидит, — Неескенс тянет Дика спрятаться за щитом с рекламой ближайшего ресторана.

— Не увидит, — возражает Дик. — Он идёт в другую сторону и сюда не смотрит. Пошли за ним?

— Пошли, — кивает Неескенс.

Йохан Второй так сжал локоть Дика, что тот поморщился от боли. Понятно, почему Прекрасный принц так встревожен. Дик и сам взволнован не меньше.

— Какого хрена он тут делает? — бормочет Неескенс.

— Думаешь, он приехал к Кройфу? — спрашивает Дик, не отрывая взгляда от приметной куртки с белыми полосами. Хорошо, что он так броско одет, меньше шансов слиться с толпой.

— А к кому ещё? — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Точно не ко мне. Может, ты ему встречу назначил?

— Нет, я — нет, — открещивается Дик. — Мы не общались с тех пор, как я уехал.

Неужели Кройф… Нет, это бред какой-то. Дик в Мурсии живёт, и то не наездишься, а затевать междугородний роман такого размаха — это как-то совсем нелепо. С другой стороны, это Кройф. Он всегда делает то, чего ждёшь от него меньше всего. Что на поле, что в жизни.

— Красивый, гад, — вздыхает Неескенс, высунувшись из-за афишной тумбы.

— Тебе с ним было хорошо? — усмехается Дик.

Вим Сурбир не спеша примеряет солнцезащитные очки возле уличного лотка — выбирает, долго смотрится в зеркало, скептически пожимает плечами и берёт у продавца следующие. Ну, самое время, перед зимой их отдают за полцены, о чём и сообщает нарисованный от руки плакат.

— Не знаю, кому с ним может не быть хорошо, — отзывается Неескенс, покосившись на Дика. — Он умелый и чуткий. Да бери уже любые, твою мать! — шипит Йохан Второй, выглянув из-за тумбы. — Подлецу всё к лицу…

Наконец, Сурбир покупает достойные его солнцезащитные очки, небрежно цепляет их на ворот куртки и неторопливо следует дальше, оглядывая витрины магазинов. Ведёт себя как обычный турист. Будто его и не в чем подозревать…

— Хм, — удивляется Неескенс, когда он заходит в ювелирный. — Чего это он.

— За отчётным подарком для жены, — вздыхает Дик, остановившись поодаль. — Точно тебе говорю.

— У тебя есть версии, что он может тут делать? — спрашивает Неескенс, встав рядом с ним.

— Ни одной.

— Что-то мне это не нравится, — тихо говорит Неескенс, сдвинув очки на нос и посмотрев Дику в глаза. — Во время Чемпионата я заметил, что они с Кройфом сблизились.

Дику это тоже не нравится. Он и Йохан Второй сейчас думают одно и то же: «Он, сукин сын, приехал к моему Кройфу!» — и ситуация настолько нелепая, что даже смешная, но смеяться совсем не хочется. Сурбир умный, обаятельный, талантливый и сексуальный, кого угодно может соблазнить, а учитывая, что они с Кройфом уже встречались в юности и весьма долго… Как показывает опыт Дика с тем же Кройфом, в одну реку два раза входить не только можно, но и очень даже приятно. «Чего он может хотеть и как себе это представляет?» — нахмурившись, соображает Дик.

— Давай выберем самый простой вариант, — предлагает Неескенс, коснувшись плеча Дика. — Подойдём и спросим, какого чёрта он здесь делает. Вдруг у него есть убедительная причина тут находиться? А даже если и нет — пусть знает, что мы в курсе его приезда.

— Что ж, пожалуй, — кивает Дик. — Лучшая защита — это нападение.

Дождавшись, пока Вим выйдет из магазина с аккуратным бумажным пакетом, Неескенс и Дик быстрым шагом нагоняют его.

— Сурбир, это ты или мираж? — громко спрашивает Йохан Второй, почти поравнявшись с ним.

Вим оборачивается и встречает их широкой радостной улыбкой:

— Вот это да! Не думал, что ты по этим улицам ходишь… О, ты ещё и не один!

— Показываю Дику злачные места Барселоны, — смеётся Неескенс, вплывая в его объятия. — Давай хоть с дороги отойдём…

Сграбастав Неескенса в охапку и взяв Дика за локоть, Вим отходит с ними в сторону от людского потока, к цветочному магазину на углу. Дик наблюдает, как Сурбир ласково целует Йохана Второго в губы — совсем коротко, но выразительно. Может, он со всеми своими бывшими так здоровается?

— Привет, Дик. — Дику Сурбир оставил только быстрое рукопожатие и лёгкое прикосновение губ к щеке. — Чем обрадуете, как ваши дела?

— Встречный вопрос: что ты делаешь в Барселоне? — спрашивает Йохан Второй.

— Приехал на короткие каникулы, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Развеяться, сменить обстановку, свежим воздухом подышать.

— Один? — подозрительно интересуется Дик. — Что ж ты Майю с собой не взял?

— Она предпочла остаться в Амстердаме, — невинно улыбается Вим.

Дику ещё не встречался человек, который в ноябре добровольно предпочёл бы Амстердам Барселоне.

— У неё там дела, — добавляет Сурбир. — Вот, подарок ей как раз покупал. — И демонстрирует пакет из ювелирного.

— А почему не позвонил мне или Кройфу? — спрашивает Неескенс. — Встретились бы, погуляли, выпили.

— Я просто хотел побыть один, — говорит Сурбир. — Не знаю, знакомо ли тебе это чувство, дорогой, но меня оно иногда посещает. Так что извини, в другой раз.

Побыть один? Сурбир, душа компании, заводила, один из самых общительных людей, которых Дик в принципе встречал? Что-то здесь не сходится. Взгляд Неескенса тоже полон здравого скептицизма.

— Ребят, а вы каким образом оказались тут вместе? — спрашивает Вим, слегка склонив голову набок. — Насколько я помню, Дик играет за клуб из Мурсии, а это довольно далеко отсюда.

— Выдалась пара свободных дней, вот и приехал встретиться с другом, — пожимает плечами Дик.

— А, — многозначительно двигает бровями Сурбир. — Ну да, конечно, понятно. А вы не боитесь, что вас увидят?

— На что-то намекаешь? — уточняет Неескенс, скрестив на груди руки.

— Боже упаси, — вздыхает Вим, бросив взгляд на часы. — Простите, друзья, мне уже чрезвычайно пора. Позвольте обнять вас и откланяться.

Для экономии времени он притягивает к себе Неескенса и Дика одновременно: Неескенса снова одаривает нежным поцелуем в губы — Йохан Второй даже успевает ответить ему, Дика опять целует в щёку.

— Вим, — тихо говорит Неескенс, удержав его за руку, пока он не отстранился. — А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

— Хочешь что-то предложить? — смеётся Сурбир. — Слушай, сними очки, а то я как будто сам с собой разговариваю.

Неескенс, сдвинув очки на макушку, шепчет несколько слов на ухо Сурбиру. Тот ласково улыбается, крепко прижимая Неескенса к себе, — и его ладонь уже сползла с талии Неескенса на его бедро.

— Прости, мой хороший, — отвечает он, заглянув в глаза Йохану Второму. — Сегодня никак, у меня скоро рейс в Амстердам. Но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится, я бы с удовольствием. Позвони мне как-нибудь.

«Вот только этого ещё не хватало», — думает Дик, представив, до чего эти двое могут договориться по телефону.

Сурбир, помахав им, быстро удаляется и садится в первое же такси, стоящее у обочины.

— Хочет от нас гарантированно оторваться, — констатирует Йохан Второй, надевая очки обратно. — Ладно. В целом, мы и так достаточно узнали. Никаких причин тут быть у него нет.

— А чего ты ему на ухо шептал? — спрашивает Дик и понимает, что его вопрос прозвучал резче, чем должен был.

— Ох, Дик. — Неескенс торопливо берёт Дика под локоть и прижимается щекой к его плечу. — Просто решил проверить, как он отреагирует.

— Ты не ответил, — ворчит Дик, глядя в сторону.

— О господи, ну какая разница, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Сказал, что хочу ему… ну, в общем, что хочу его. Какое это имеет значение?

— А если бы он согласился?

— Переспал бы с ним ещё раз, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Разом больше, разом меньше — что бы это изменило. Может, удалось бы вытянуть из него какую-нибудь информацию о том, зачем он сюда припёрся.

Дик в этом сильно сомневается. Вим умный, внимательный и опытный. Такой не проболтается.

— То есть, он типа пригрозил сдать Кройфу нас с тобой, если я скажу кому-то, что его тут видел, — вздыхает Неескенс, одной рукой гладя локоть Дика, а вторую засунув в карман — что-то стало холодать.

— Блефует, — уверенно говорит Дик. — Никогда он тебя не сдаст.

— Почему это? — спрашивает Неескенс, повернувшись к Дику.

— Ты ему нравишься, — усмехается Дик. — Да и если он что-нибудь про тебя скажет после твоих слов — никто ему не поверит, это будет выглядеть как месть. А кому ты собрался про него рассказывать?

— Припру Кройфа к стенке, скажу, что видел Вима в центре, и посмотрю, как он отреагирует на новость, что Сурбир разгуливает по Барселоне, — тихо, но решительно говорит Неескенс.

_Роттердам, ноябрь 1974_

Взяв коктейль на стойке бара, Неескенс оглядывается в поисках Йохана Первого. Игроки сборной рассредоточились по бару и лобби отеля, в котором остановились на время очередного отборочного матча, — уже стартовала подготовка к Евро-1976. Сегодня они играли с Италией, победили 3:1. Счёт открыл Ренсенбринк, а Кройф оформил дубль. Самое время отпраздновать, пусть тихо и без особых излишеств — Михелса в сборной сменил Кнобель, он ошибки предшественника учитывает и воли не даёт игрокам, раз те пока не умеют с ней обращаться.

Йохан Второй пристально осматривает компании, занявшие диваны и кресла. Кройфа нигде нет. Да что ж за проклятие такое, то он в эпицентре, то вообще пропадает!

И тут в дальнем конце зала, ближе к дверям веранды, Неескенс замечает Сурбира — вернее, его приметную чёрную куртку с белыми вставками — а рядом с ним обнаруживается и Йохан Первый.

«Да какого хрена!» — мысленно орёт Неескенс и спешит к ним.

После встречи с Сурбиром в Барселоне Йохан Второй некоторое время раздумывал, как ему лучше поступить, но вечером, подробно описывая в дневнике очередное свидание с Диком, в которое привнёс страсти, ярких красок и бурного секса, решил, что Кройфу надо рассказать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть его лицо в этот момент.

На следующий день, по окончании тренировки, Неескенс дождался, пока Кройф обсудит с Михелсом все вопросы от тактики команды до вероятности мировой революции, а потом поймал Йохана Первого и сообщил ему о визите Сурбира в столицу Каталонии.

Кройф обалдел — во всяком случае, так это выглядело.

«Считаешь, он ведёт переговоры с руководством клуба, даже не предупредив нас?» — тихо спросил он Йохана Второго. Тот пожал плечами. Кройф покачал головой и задумался.

Неескенс с минуту наблюдал, как он нервно тёр нос, искал зажигалку, прикуривал, а потом услышал от него краткий вердикт: «Поговорю с ним сам в Роттердаме».

Конечно, Йохан Второй отлично знаком с хитростью Кройфа и его актёрскими навыками, поэтому не знает, верить его картинному удивлению или нет. Но разговор он представлял себе как-то иначе — полагал, что Кройф разрешит ему присутствовать, а Кройф, на ходу надевая куртку, выходит на веранду — там холодно и дождь. Сурбир подзывает Крола и, что-то сказав ему, уходит вслед за Кройфом.

Нахмурившись, Неескенс идёт в дальний конец зала, где царит интимный полумрак, направляется к двери веранды, но у самого выхода ему преграждает дорогу Крол.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит он, отхлебнув своего коктейля. — У них конфиденциальный разговор.

Сначала в Неескенсе горячей волной поднимается гнев: кто он такой, этот Крол, чтобы не пускать его к Кройфу?! Но любопытство пересиливает.

— А ты их, значит, охраняешь? — с вызовом спрашивает Йохан Второй. — И что такого они там могут обсуждать, чтобы я не имел права это услышать?

— Ты имеешь доступ ко всем тайнам Кройфа, которыми он захочет с тобой поделиться, — признаёт Крол. — Но там разговор пойдёт не о его тайне.

— Да что ты говоришь?! — Неескенс с трудом удержался, чтобы не выплеснуть коктейль ему на рубашку.

— Скажи мне, Прекрасный принц, ты чего такой злой? — проникновенно интересуется Крол. — У тебя мечта сбылась, твой… даже не знаю, как назвать… муж твой, короче, увёз тебя в Барселону, у вас всё хорошо. Зачем ты заложил Вима Кройфу? Нахрена рассказал?

— А что он делал в Барселоне? — возмущается Неескенс и присасывается к своему коктейлю через соломинку. — Если он приезжал не ко мне, то к Кройфу.

— Не нужен ему твой Кройф! Если бы Вим хотел его получить, Кройф был бы уже у его ног, — заявляет Крол.

— А если и не к Кройфу, значит, он вёл сепаратные переговоры с руководством «Барсы»…

— Да какого ж хрена ты так узко мыслишь? — закатывает глаза Крол. — Вас с Кройфом там что, всего двое, кого он знает?

— А кто ещё? — хмурится Неескенс.

— Ну подумай.

Больше вроде никого из их профессиональной сферы. Эмбарго только-только сняли, они с Кройфом были пионерами на новой территории.

— Включи мозги, — стучит пальцем по виску Рууд. — Ты этого человека каждый день видишь, кроме выходных, наверное. Вы плотно общаетесь, потому что принадлежите к одному клубу.

До Неескенса медленно доходит, кого он имеет в виду.

— Да ладно, — ослабевшим голосом говорит он.

— Присядем, — вздыхает Рууд, кивнув на низкий подоконник. — Тут не на пять минут разговор будет.

Они располагаются на широком подоконнике. Сквозь стекло хорошо видно Кройфа и Сурбира: они о чём-то разговаривают, точнее, говорит Вим, а Кройф прикуривает — вспыхнул огонёк в его ладонях, засветилась красноватая точка на кончике его сигареты.

— Начнём с начала, — говорит Рууд, хлебнув коктейля. — Для меня начало было, когда я пришёл в «Аякс» и Сурбир меня озарил светлым лучом своего внимания. Он, как ты знаешь, был у меня не первым, но я был очень молодой, жизнерадостный и глупый. Я влюбился в Вима по уши. Даже хуже, чем ты в Кройфа, наверное. Он для меня был всем, и я с ума сходил по нему. Вёл себя, как собака: носился рядом с ним, в глаза заглядывал, руки ему лизал и мечтал только об одном — ни на секунду от него не отходить.

Неескенс, кивнув, косится в окно — Кройф взял свой стакан, который стоял на широких перилах веранды, отхлебнул и поставил обратно. Вим продолжает говорить. Кроме них, там никого нет — уже поздняя осень, погода отвратительная, всю мебель оттуда убрали, а дверь, видимо, не запирают только для того, чтобы посетители бара имели возможность выйти на воздух, не покидая территорию отеля.

— Но Сурбир старался держать дистанцию, — продолжает Крол. — Отвоёвывал себе личное пространство. Он не всегда был рад, если я хотел его проводить домой после тренировки или провести с ним выходной. Старался меня приучить, что у нас с ним должен быть самостоятельный досуг, свободный друг от друга. А я был юным параноиком, мне стало казаться, что он меня избегает, и я не понимал, почему. Мы никогда не ссорились, в койке было всё супер, я ему ни в чём не отказывал, готов был в любой позе и в любом месте. Когда ты совсем молод и твой любимый кажется тебе единственным смыслом твоей сраной жизни, такое отстранение тревожит и наводит на мысли. Я решил, что у него либо другая пассия, либо дрянная история, в которую он легко мог вляпаться с его-то характером. И в том, и в другом случае было логично его выследить — чтобы либо разрушить его параллельные отношения, либо помочь ему. Пока всё понятно?

— Ага, — кивает Йохан Второй, отпив ещё глоток коктейля.

— Хорошо, ты предупреждай, если вдруг запутаешься. — Крол закидывает ногу на подоконник, приваливается спиной к стене и тоже прикладывается к своему стакану. — В общем, я собрал достаточно данных, чтобы заподозрить такую штуку, которая мне показалась невероятной. Было трудно поверить собственным глазам, хотя вроде всё было ясно как день. Если они видятся… Вим бывает у него… они куда-то вместе ездят… проводят вместе много времени… и я даже видел, ты прикинь, как он касается Вима точно так, как я мечтал его касаться, — приобнимает нежно, заботливо поправляет ему воротник куртки, ну я просто завывал, когда видел, как Вим реагирует ласковой улыбкой на каждый его жест… как смотрит на него… — Крол тяжело вздыхает. — Короче, я припёр Сурбира к стенке, изложил ему всё и спросил прямо. Уверен, сейчас он уже придумал бы, как выкрутиться, но тогда и он был намного моложе.

— И он признался? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс.

— Ага, — кивает Крол и, оглянувшись по сторонам, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака фляжку. — Давай-ка добавим градуса, вижу, тебе нелегко всё это слушать. И мне силы пригодятся — я ведь никогда и никому это не рассказывал…

Посмотрев в окно, Йохан Второй видит, как Кройф выбросил окурок и сразу закурил следующую сигарету. Сурбир нервно мерит шагами веранду.

— Виму было на тот момент двадцать три, — сообщает Крол, подливая содержимое фляжки в свой стакан, потом в стакан Йохана Второго. — А Михелсу — сорок. И встречались они уже не первый год.

— Охренеть, — бормочет Неескенс.

— Именно это я и сделал, — соглашается Крол. — Понял, что своими дурацкими играми в детектива я сам себе жизнь испортил, а мне теперь с этим знанием жить. Было ясно, что если кто-то узнает, то всему конец — и Виму, и Генералу, и нашему «Аяксу». Так что я поклялся хранить их тайну и оберегать её всеми силами.

— О господи, — выдыхает Йохан Второй.

— Ну, — пожимает плечами Рууд. — Мои отношения с Вимом в тот момент изменились раз и навсегда. Я мог стать отвергнутым бывшим, чего мне вообще не хотелось, либо срочно переквалифицироваться в друга. Я выбрал второе, чтобы остаться с ним хоть в каком качестве. Получилось. Понемногу перенял его модель поведения, стал таким же лёгким и непринуждённым в отношениях, как он сам. Стал тем, кем он хотел меня видеть, — идеальным напарником, которому всё можно рассказать и спланировать вместе следующие приключения. Но насчёт Кайзера мы не спорили! — поднимает палец Крол. — Всё брешут. Это была исключительно моя инициатива.

— Так, допустим, — тормозит его Неескенс. — А что творилось у Вима и Михелса?

— Всё то же самое, — отмахивается Рууд. — Они продолжали тайно встречаться, и никто не мог их спалить. Это любовь, уж поверь. Та самая любовь, которой я всегда от Вима хотел, но так и не добился. Во всяком случае, никакой выгоды с этого Вим не имел. Он никогда не был любимчиком Генерала, никаких особых привилегий не получал, потому что они не были ему нужны. Сам вспомни — вряд ли ты замечал даже их взгляды, которые тебе о чём-то могли бы сказать. Я, конечно, улавливал, но только потому что знал. Видно было, что Вим любуется им… — Крол грустно улыбается. — И его можно понять. Генерал всегда был привлекательным мужчиной — статный, подтянутый, обаятельный. Не то удивляло, что Вим втрескался в него, по Генералу, наверное, не он один вздыхал, а то, что Михелс на такой риск пошёл… Наверное, тоже влюбился. Больше ничем это объяснить не могу.

— Обалдеть, — ошарашено качает головой Неескенс.

— Не можешь представить Генерала влюблённым? — усмехается Крол. — И я не мог. Но это с нами он был такой строгий и грубый, как ещё заставить толпу юных балбесов тебя слушаться. А на самом деле — они отлично друг другу подходят, оба умные, весёлые, с отличным чувством юмора, авантюрные и заводные. Он ведь тоже человек…

Йохан Второй только моргает в ответ. Для него тот факт, что Михелс — не просто человек, а такой же человек, как они, оказывается внезапным открытием. Он привык, что у Генерала есть очень милая и приятная супруга, которая в нём души не чает, которую он очень любит и бережёт, а вот что у Михелса есть парень… это, мягко говоря, ново. Да ещё какой парень! Главный секс-символ «Аякса», боже!

Значит, они делают всё то же самое. Так же занимаются любовью. Сурбир так же ласкает его, так же отдаётся ему. Например, очень легко представить, как Вим делает минет Генералу, — и это зрелище неожиданно оказывается настолько возбуждающим, что дыхание перехватывает. Получается, у Йохана Второго и Михелса был общий любовник. Это производит сильное впечатление.

«Сука, и как я теперь к нему на тренировку пойду, — мысленно стонет Неескенс, — буду смотреть на него и думать, как он Сурбира…»

— В семьдесят первом Генерал нас бросил и ушёл в «Барселону», — продолжает Крол. — Я надеялся, что наши с Вимом отношения переменятся и он сменит мой статус в своём окружении. То есть, спать-то он всегда со мной спал, он же у нас человек широких взглядов и свободных нравов. Ему ничто не мешало пользоваться моим обожанием. Сам понимаешь, стоит ему посмотреть на меня — и я готов на всё. Но таким на всё готовым был не только я.

— Понимаю, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— Вот, — кивает Крол. — Вим у нас красавец, умница, звезда, но при этом такой лёгкий, спокойный, ни к чему не обязывающий, не тиран, не помешанный на власти маньяк вроде Кройфа. С ним переспать — и почётно, и достойно, как знак качества. Кто б ему отказал.

Само собой. Иначе Йохан Второй не выбрал бы Сурбира своим соседом на последние полгода в «Аяксе» — секс-рабы вроде Хаана, Шильхера и Джонни ему осточертели, хотелось нормального траха с опытным мужчиной, чтоб был в меру груб, в меру нежен и знал толк в удовольствии. В «Аяксе» таких двое, но Крола невозможно было рассматривать всерьёз из-за Джонни, который шёл с ним в комплекте, а вот Сурбир — другое дело: чертовски привлекателен, всегда открыт для новых приключений, по слухам, чрезвычайно хорош в койке и старше Неескенса на шесть лет.

Сурбир обговорил условия с Йоханом Вторым сразу: «Надеюсь, ты не будешь по ночам строить из себя недотрогу? — смеялся он. — Если собираешься меня динамить, самое время сказать, тут очередь стоит со мной пожить, есть из кого выбрать». Неескенс заверил, что он в курсе, зачем люди селятся с Сурбиром, и тот согласился делить с ним комнату — но только после долгого собеседования и подробного обсуждения всех деталей. Кажется, многие себе супругов менее тщательно выбирают, чем Сурбир — соседей. Йохан Второй от одних разговоров с ним уже завёлся. «Ты глотаешь, детка?» — вкрадчиво спрашивал Сурбир, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, и проглотить хотелось немедленно, не дожидаясь ночи. «Твою — буду глотать», — отвечал Неескенс, обольстительно улыбаясь, и Вим гладил его по щеке: «Правильный ответ, умница».

В первую же ночь Йохан Второй в полной мере ощутил, что значит попасть в руки сильного, уверенного и опытного мужчины. Сурбир исследовал его тело и подмечал его отклик на ласки, делал незамысловатые, но приятные комплименты, уточнял, нравятся ли Неескенсу его действия, во время отдыха расспрашивал о фантазиях и желаниях, предлагал, как их можно воплотить или обыграть. И всё это спокойно, без суеты, вдумчиво. Чувствовалось, что его удовлетворение Вим рассматривает как интересную задачу, которую можно решить разными способами, — и ему нравится эти способы искать, применять на практике, смотреть на результат. Охренеть. Такой сервис Йохану Второму и не снился.

Выползая из его кровати, Неескенс честно сказал: «Сурбир, вообще-то, за такое качество надо деньги брать». — «Ну что ты, мой хороший, — потягиваясь, отозвался довольный Сурбир, — я делаю людей счастливыми совершенно бескорыстно. — И, зевнув, добавил: — С утра не торопись на завтрак, дождись, пока проснусь. Хочу попробовать тебя в ванной».

В общем, Неескенс даже пожалел, что отвёл ему так мало времени. И прекрасно понял, почему Кройф, в целом, не возражавший против того, чтоб Неескенс жил с Сурбиром, не посоветовал ему Вима сразу, а навязал для начала Шильхера. Хорошего понемногу.

— Но даже после того, как Михелс ушёл из клуба, Вим по-прежнему воспринимал меня как друга с набором дополнительных функций. В общем, всё осталось как было, — говорит Рууд. — Он компостировал мозги Майе насчёт того, что ему тоже светит переход в «Барселону», и летал в Каталонию, чтобы с Генералом видеться. Хотя Михелс ему никогда ничего не обещал. Вим знал, что «Барсе» он не нужен.

— И что, три года…

— Да, почти три года, — кивает Крол. — Он мотался в Барселону, а я тут строил отношения с Джонни. Всё пытался как-то выкарабкаться, но понимал, что не смогу без Вима, — Рууд вздыхает. — Тебе и объяснять не надо. Сам знаешь.

Господи, так вот о ком Рууд грустил, пока они с Неескенсом жили в одной комнате. Вот о ком он думал, подолгу глядя в окно. Вот почему он не хотел селиться с Джонни, вот для кого ему нужно было время. Как всё просто оказалось, а Неескенс-то думал, что он в Кайзера влюблён…

— А в феврале перед Чемпионатом Михелс возглавил сборную — и понеслась, — напоминает Рууд. — К счастью, в сборной ты жил с Кройфом, а я — с Вимом, и никто не видел, как он возвращался в номер уже после отбоя, счастливый, и заваливался спать.

— И как Джонни на всё это реагировал? — спрашивает Йохан Второй. — Он вроде был твоим парнем, и ваши отношения со стороны вполне серьёзно выглядели…

— Знаешь, Джонни неожиданно молодцом оказался, — усмехается Крол. — Он быстро понял. Хоть и сам не понял, что именно понял. Но про меня и Вима догадался. И про то, что я хочу быть с Вимом, но не могу, тоже понял. В общем, стал мне сопереживать и поддерживать меня. Мы становились всё больше друзьями, чем любовниками, и я ему за это благодарен. Так что он адекватно отнёсся, хотя часто ходил с нами третьим, и вы с Кройфом нас нещадно подкалывали на эту тему.

На веранде Сурбир замер, глядя в сторону, а Кройф, зажав сигарету в зубах, нарезает круги вокруг него. И периодически то головой мотает, то руками размахивает. Видимо, Сурбир и ему правду рассказал.

— Ну извини, выглядело это действительно, хм, странно, — вздыхает Неескенс. — И, значит, теперь…

— Генерал покинул сборную после поражения в финале, — кивает Рууд. — Пусть и говорил духоподъёмные речи — его это уязвило. И всё стало как раньше. Именно поэтому Вим приехал в Барселону. Он хотел увидеться с Михелсом. Просто увидеться с ним, понимаешь? А ты раздул из этого целый заговор…

— А что ещё я должен был подумать? — разводит руками Неескенс.

— Ну, не знаю, — пожимает плечами Рууд. — Что угодно. Вим разве похож на того, кто стал бы за твоей спиной с Кройфом крутить? Или вести переговоры с «Барсой»? Я тебя умоляю, мой дорогой. Если бы Вим захотел, он бы в два счёта оттёр тебя от Кройфа и сам сыграл бы твою роль, чтобы уехать к Михелсу в Барселону. И Кройф уволок бы его, хотя «Барсе» защитники не нужны, там хотели именно вас двоих. Но это не для Сурбира, понимаешь? Он хочет быть собой. Хочет жить своей жизнью, даже если это тяжело.

— А ему тяжело? — спрашивает Неескенс, покосившись в окно.

— Он никогда этого не показывал, — вздыхает Рууд, — и делал вид, что всё в порядке, что даже Михелс для него — один из многих, но я не верю. Он для Вима главный. И мне кажется, они с Михелсом лучшей доли заслуживают.

— Слушай, и, значит, в семидесятом, когда Михелс типа нас застукал… — нервно смеётся Неескенс.

— О да, и отыграл свою роль сурового Генерала! — закатывает глаза Рууд. — Мне в жизни так смешно и стыдно не было. Особенно когда я к нему ходил прощения просить. Но нельзя же было, чтоб он понял. Я еле сдерживался, чтоб не заржать. Хорошо вы меня тогда развели.

— Ой, меня развели так же, как и тебя, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, хлебнув той адской бодяги, в которую Крол превратил коктейль своим «секретным ингредиентом». — Только потом дошло.

— Ну да, — кивает Крол. — Ты тогда такой молодой был. Хорошенький… на погибель всему живому…

Йохан Второй грустно усмехается.

— Мы с тобой во многом похожи, Прекрасный принц, — сообщает Крол, отпив из своего стакана. — Оба всю жизнь при наших сильных и независимых мужчинах, как оруженосцы… или мужья, не знаю. И страшно боимся их потерять, потому что они все из себя такие самодостаточные, а мы — да сколько нас таких вокруг вертится. Помнишь, как ты рыдал, когда я тебя припугнул, что Кройф клеит Джонни? А я сам сколько так же плакал, когда казалось, что Вим мне замену нашёл?

— Ну и надо ли было на мне отыгрываться? — упрекает Неескенс.

— Меня Кройф тогда попросил так сказать, — вздыхает Крол. — Точнее, не попросил, а… Сам понимаешь.

— Это он так свою интрижку с Шильхером прикрывал, — кивает Неескенс. — Да, теперь знаю. А ведь… Крол, ты понимаешь, что, если бы ты тогда ко мне не подошёл, Дика не отправили бы в Ниццу?

— Да вы бы с ним всё равно сошлись, раз судьба у вас такая, — отмахивается Крол. — Кстати, как он? Вы общаетесь… теперь?

— У него хорошо всё, — уклончиво отвечает Йохан Второй. — В Испании сейчас играет, видимся иногда.

— И Кройф не ревнует?

— Кройф не знает, — ухмыляется Неескенс.

— Ну смотри, — качает головой Крол. — Просрёшь Кройфа — второго такого не будет.

— А второй ван Дайк будет, что ли? — грустно смеётся Неескенс. — Поди тут выбери.

И только тут он вспоминает, что хотел сказать Рууду.

— Слушай, — говорит Йохан Второй, прежде чем Крол успел ответить. — А ты в курсе, что Джонни…

— Звонил Костеру? — перебивает Крол. — Просился к вам в Испанию? Знаю. Ну и что? Он свободный человек. Если «Аякс» стал тонущим кораблём, на котором скоро не останется ни крыс, ни экипажа, — что тут делать молодому талантливому парню. Даже Кайзер ушёл…

Пит, оскорблённый тем, что ему не дали сыграть на Чемпионате, резко завершил карьеру месяц назад. Кройф, узнав об этом из новостей, сказал, что Пит сдержал обещание, которое они дали друг другу ещё совсем юными, — уйти из футбола в тридцать один год.

— Ладно, пусть так, — наклоняется к нему Неескенс. — Но когда мы тебя-то заберём?

— Пока он тут — я не уйду, — отзывается Рууд, кивнув в сторону окна.

Неескенс смотрит на веранду — там Кройф, остановившись перед Сурбиром, бурно жестикулирует, что-то доказывает ему, а Сурбир, судя по плавным движениям его рук, пытается Йохана Первого успокоить.

— Ты не молодеешь, — вздохнув, напоминает Йохан Второй. — И я боюсь, что, когда ты соберёшься уходить, будет уже поздно. А ты достоин большего, правда…

— Спасибо за заботу, Прекрасный принц, — усмехается Крол. — Но это моя жизнь. И давай я как-нибудь сам решу, что и как мне делать. Пойми, я ни о чём не жалею. И тебе меня жалеть не позволю. Я жил, как хотел, и дальше буду жить, как мне вздумается.

Ещё раз пройдясь туда-сюда по скрипучему полу веранды, Кройф останавливается перед Сурбиром и заглядывает ему в глаза. Вим тихо смеётся — видно, что реакция Кройфа на новую информацию его забавляет. Нет, ну, может, он и привык жить в такой ситуации, а по меркам Йохана Первого — это что-то такое, чему он даже не может подобрать название.

— Слушай, — говорит Кройф, закурив. — Чего ты в эти шпионские страсти играешь? Если ты всё равно будешь к нему ездить, так приезжай открыто, ко мне в гости. Останавливайся у меня, в моём доме достаточно комнат. Я тебя со всеми познакомлю, ребята от восторга помрут, когда тебя увидят. И мешать вам не стану, будешь проводить с ним столько времени, сколько захочешь…

— Господи, — закатывает глаза Сурбир. — Вот поэтому я столько лет держал всё в секрете. Хрен с ней, с репутацией, но доброжелатели советами замучают…

— Я хочу помочь!

— А мне не нужна твоя помощь, ты способен это понять? — резко спрашивает Вим. — Всё, чего я от тебя хочу, — молчание и совсем чуть-чуть понимания. Мне, честно говоря, совершенно всё равно, что ты о нас подумаешь, мы как-нибудь сами разберёмся.

— Да не лезу я в ваши дела, просто предлагаю…

— Кройф. — Вим касается его плеча. — Остановись. Я не собираюсь впутывать тебя в эту историю. Понимаю, что тебе интересно поиграть в конспирацию, но для меня и для него это не игра, а наша жизнь. И мы её будем жить сами. Раз столько лет без тебя обходились, обойдёмся и дальше.

— Ты мой друг, — возражает Кройф, положив руку ему на плечо. — И мне не всё равно, что у тебя происходит.

— Ты ни о чём не догадывался, поводов для беспокойства я не давал. Теперь узнал и всполошился. — Сурбир вздыхает. — Угомонись. Если я буду к тебе ездить, пойдут слухи, что я намылился в «Барселону», чего мне совершенно не хочется. Три года, блин, я отлично летал в Каталонию, всё было надёжно скрыто, и никто ничего не знал. Если бы не твой глазастый друг, — Сурбир кивает в сторону окна, — всё было бы в порядке.

Кройф смотрит в окно — на подоконнике ведут беседу Крол и Неескенс. И у Йохана Второго лицо весьма сложное. Наверное, как и у Кройфа.

— Я разрешил Рууду рассказать твоему принцу обо всём, — добавляет Сурбир, тоже покосившись на них. — А то с ума сойдёт от ревности.

— А мне, значит, сам поведал свою захватывающую историю, — бормочет Кройф, доставая сигареты.

— Ну да, из первых, так сказать, уст. — Вим нагло засовывает руку ему в карман, вытаскивает зажигалку и даёт Кройфу прикурить. — И, если бы ты меня не припёр к стенке подозрениями в переговорах с «Барселоной», ты бы никогда в жизни не узнал. Мы привыкли к конспирации.

«Мы». Господи, Кройф никак не может уложить в голове эту новость.

Михелс ему, вообще-то, как отец родной. Строгий, но заботливый. Пока у Кройфа не было водительских прав, он подвозил Йохана домой после тренировок, ездил с ним врачу — из-за хрупкого телосложения Йохана постоянно мучили травмы. Присматривал за ним, контролировал и опекал — это и нравилось, и бесило. У Михелса был целый штат шпионов, которые проверяли дисциплину его игроков и докладывали ему о нарушениях. По вечерам его разведчики объезжали дома аяксидов, чтобы поглядеть, чьи машины отсутствуют после положенного отбоя. К тем, чьих автомобилей во дворах не было, Генерал являлся лично — и был не самым приятным гостем. Купив собственную машину, Кройф стал нарочно прятать её подальше от дома, чтобы задёргать тренера окончательно и убедить, что этот метод контроля не работает.

Но, несмотря ни на что, Кройф искренне восхищался Михелсом, уважал его и был лучшим проводником в жизнь его новаторских идей. Генерал ему, фактически, заменил отца, которого Кройф потерял в двенадцать лет.

Поэтому сейчас Йохан не представляет, как усвоить полученную от Вима информацию. Понятия «Михелс» и «роман с одним из игроков», причём с очень близким Кройфу игроком, вообще не сочетаются в его восприятии. И он, сам того не зная, спал с тем, кто принадлежит Генералу. Господи, это примерно как делить любовника с отцом. Какая пошлость.

Кройф же виделся с ними обоими каждый день в течение многих лет. И ничего, вообще ничего не замечал. Он даже не представляет, насколько хорошо надо себя контролировать, чтобы ничем не выдать ни любимого человека, ни самого себя.

Сурбир рассказал всё Кройфу в общих чертах, обрисовал, как развивались события, но наотрез отказался сообщать какие-то подробности. «Даже не проси, — сухо сказал он, хотя Йохан и не собирался его особенно расспрашивать. — Никаких деталей. Думаю, сам понимаешь, что я не стал бы столько лет встречаться с мужчиной, если бы он не был лучшим во вселенной. По всем параметрам». Кройф уважительно присвистнул и пожал плечами. «И это не реклама», — добавил Вим. «Да ты чего, да я бы никогда», — пробормотал Кройф.

Нет, ну, в целом понять можно… Когда Генерал пришёл в «Аякс», ему было всего тридцать семь, а Виму — двадцать… Ну, в принципе, не такая уж и страшная разница в возрасте — всего семнадцать лет, ха-ха. Сейчас Генералу сорок шесть, а Виму, соответственно, двадцать девять… И, если они до сих пор вместе, наверное, уже знают, что делают. Но это ж охренеть что такое!

— Господи, как тебя угораздило, — вздыхает Кройф, выдохнув дым.

— Завидуй молча, — рекомендует Сурбир, опершись на столб, поддерживающий крышу веранды. — Тебе всё равно ничего бы не перепало, он терпеть не может курящих.

— Это ты мне рассказываешь? — смеётся Кройф, которому постоянно прилетало от тренера за курение, особенно если Кройф курил в перерыве матча. Тут и подзатыльник можно было огрести, если ему на глаза попасться. — Ну, теперь я хоть понял, что меня спасло.

— А, то есть, ты бесишься, что он выбрал не тебя? — толкает его в бок Сурбир. — Чего, комплекс отличника? Типа, если ты лучший футболист Европы, а то и мира, всё должно быть только твоё? Ну, Кройф, так неинтересно, обязано быть что-то, тебе неподвластное. Например, он.

— Да нет же! — протестует Кройф. — Я просто хочу понять, почему ты не уговорил его забрать тебя.

— Да потому что у «Барселоны» всего два места для легионеров, и твой трансфер даже не обсуждался, а с тобой должен был поехать Неескенс. Не я, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Ты пытаешься обвинить меня в том, что я вас с Йоханом Вторым не разлучил? Ну, знаешь…

— К чертям благородство, если твой мужчина за столько километров от тебя, — возражает Кройф.

— Ты, конечно, поступил бы иначе, — ухмыляется Вим. — Но я — это я, извини.

— Не понимаю, почему ты не боролся.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что не боролся? — язвительно интересуется Сурбир. — Завязывай. Я не собираюсь тебе тут всю свою историю вываливать. Есть, знаешь, вещи слишком личные…

— Так. — Кройф, выдыхая дым, снова принимается нарезать круги по пустой веранде.

Шуршит унылый осенний дождь. Холодно. Вим засовывает руки в карманы куртки и выдыхает пар.

— А если он вернётся? — спрашивает Йохан, остановившись возле него.

— Какого чёрта? — морщится Сурбир. — У вас там триумф за триумфом, что он забыл в нашем полудохлом «Аяксе».

— Ну, мы можем и перестать выигрывать всё подряд, — пожимает плечами Кройф.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахивается Вим. — Это твой клуб. Ты туда поехал не для того, чтобы занимать в Ла Лиге место ниже первого. Живи своей жизнью, мой хороший. А я со своей как-нибудь разберусь.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я помог? — требовательно спрашивает Кройф, добив сигарету в две затяжки.

— Потому что мне не нужна твоя жалость, — отвечает Сурбир, глядя ему в глаза. — И сочувствие твоё не нужно. А участие твоё — тем более. Мне вообще не хочется превращаться для тебя в какого-то романтического страдальца, который тут слёзы льёт в разлуке. У меня всё в порядке, Йохан. Я живу, как хочу. И я своей жизнью вполне доволен.

— Да что ты говоришь, — вздыхает Кройф, выбросив окурок в урну у крыльца.

— Именно то, что хочу сказать. — Вим поправляет ему воротник. — Теперь ты знаешь мою тайну, а я знаю твою. Давай сохраним это хрупкое равновесие и не будем ситуацию усугублять. Я счастливый человек, пойми. И тебе желаю быть таким же счастливым.

— У меня другое счастье, — отзывается Кройф.

— Тоже верно, — соглашается Вим.

Долгий взгляд друг другу в глаза. У Сурбира они такие светлые, ясные, чистые. Как вода того бассейна, в котором они были вместе в июле.

— Поцеловал бы тебя сейчас, — признаётся Кройф.

— Но смотрят наши драгоценные мужчины, — смеётся Вим.

— Смотрят, — вздыхает Кройф, покосившись в сторону окна.

— Ну хоть обними, — приглашает Сурбир, и Йохан заключает его в объятия.

Крепко прижимая его к себе, чувствуя, как Вим гладит его спину, Кройф думает, что Сурбир точно не такой счастливый и не такой железный, каким хочет казаться. Но раз хочет — пусть остаётся таким. Кройф его выбор уважает.

Свет погашен, в номере отеля тишина. Йохан Второй и Йохан Первый лежат рядом на привычно сдвинутых кроватях и смотрят в потолок, будто пересчитывают пять лампочек люстры, раз за разом, по кругу. Кройф гладит волосы Неескенса, уютно приткнувшегося к его плечу. Они не могут ни уснуть, ни поговорить. За этот вечер они узнали много нового, только не в курсе, сколько и какой информации получил другой. Поэтому непонятно, с чего начинать разговор, — и стоит ли его начинать. Нужно ли обсуждать такое. Корректно ли это. Может, нужно просто постараться как можно скорее всё забыть.

— Слушай, — наконец, нарушает молчание Йохан Первый. — Это их дело, их частная жизнь. Мы не должны об этом говорить. Мы ничего толком не знаем. Он — наш тренер, и нам нельзя опускаться до сплетен о нём. Наша задача одна — чтобы дальше нас это не ушло.

— Да, — отзывается Неескенс. — Ты прав.

Опять повисает тишина. Кройф, приподнявшись, находит на тумбочке свои сигареты и зажигалку, прикуривает.

— И всё-таки — охренеть, — добавляет Йохан Второй.

— Да не то слово, — выдыхая дым в потолок, отзывается Кройф.

_Барселона, май 1975_

Кройф ловит проходящего мимо Дика за петлю для ремня на поясе джинсов, притягивает к себе и прижимается губами к его голому животу.

— Ох, — выдыхает Дик, гладя его по затылку. — Уже хочешь ещё?

— Тебя — всегда, — смеётся Йохан, обняв его бёдра. — Вообще не понимаю, зачем мы одевались.

— И я тебя — всегда. — Ван Дайк ставит обе бутылки пива на стол. Кройф чувствует прикосновение его пальцев, ещё холодных от бутылки, к своей шее. — Но надо и перерывы делать.

— Зачем? У нас и так большие перерывы. — Йохан трётся губами о его кожу. — Не успеваем, знаешь ли, друг другу надоесть.

— Согласен. — Дик, опустившись к его ногам, ловит его ладонь, целует — Кройф зарывается пальцами в его волосы. — Ты мне нужен.

Йохан гладит его лицо — «Сам знаешь».

— Пять минут, — шепчет Дик, потёршись щекой о его колено. — И вернёмся в спальню.

Сегодня у них достаточно времени, чтобы, насытившись друг другом, надеть джинсы, уйти в кухню, осушить по бутылке пива, потрепаться и вернуться в постель. Редкая роскошь.

Звякнули, упав на стол, крышки их бутылок. Дик, бросив открывалку рядом с пепельницей, садится на табурет.

— «Реал Мурсия» вылетает из Примеры во второй дивизион, — сообщает он, облокотившись на потёртую крышку стола.

— Мда, — отзывается Кройф, хлебнув пива. — Знаю. Собирался спросить, что будешь дальше делать.

— Хочу с футболом завязать, — тихо говорит Дик, посмотрев на него внимательными тёмными глазами.

Кройф встречает его взгляд. В кухне интимный полумрак — шторы задёрнуты, да и жаркое солнце сегодня не плавит Барселону — пришёл шторм, дуют ветры, налетают с моря грозы и ливни. Дик в таком освещении кажется романтичным и загадочным, хотя вроде Кройф его уже со всех сторон как облупленного знает.

— Не торопишься? — уточняет Йохан.

— Нет, — мотает головой Дик. — Обдумал уже. Я форвард, Кройф, мне тяжеловато. Здоровье не то.

— Тебе всего двадцать девять исполнилось, — возражает Йохан.

— Каждый по-своему изнашивается, — пожимает плечами Дик. — Не хочу от сердечного приступа сдохнуть молодым. Лучше уж притормозить.

С этим не поспоришь.

— И чем дальше планируешь заниматься? — спрашивает Йохан. Ещё три года — и перед ним встанет тот же вопрос.

— Недвижимостью, — отвечает Дик, отпив глоток из своей бутылки. — У меня это вроде неплохо получается. Пробовал уже — когда свою квартиру продавал, когда в Мурсии жильё арендовал, когда для нас с тобой квартиры искал. Предложения разные поступали и на интересные объекты натыкался, прям продумывал уже, как сам продал бы их.

— Хм, — отзывается Кройф, побарабанив по столу. — Здесь или там хочешь работать?

— Там, — кивает Дик в ту сторону, где, по идее, находится Франция. — Туда вернусь. В Ницце и знакомства в этой сфере есть. Буду брокером.

Значит, уедет. Опять уедет. И между ними опять будет государственная граница.

— Так, а ты в какой-то конторе будешь работать или свой бизнес хочешь открыть? — интересуется Кройф.

— В перспективе — свой открою, а пока, наверное, буду партнёром у одних ребят, они уже предлагали, — говорит Дик. — Только долю вложить надо будет. Но клуб выплатит неустойку за досрочное прекращение контракта, так что вернусь с деньгами.

Кройф кивает — его юристы, посмотревшие договор Дика, не упустили важный пункт. Дик соглашался играть только в первом дивизионе. Если «Реал Мурсия» покидал Ла Лигу, контракт расторгался не по его вине.

— Легко согласились? — усмехается Кройф.

— Припугнул тобой и Костером, — невинно хлопает глазами Дик. — А что, нельзя было?

Костера боятся везде — он теперь всю футбольную Голландию держит.

— Ну, они-то знают, что это я тебя туда пристроил, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Так что проехали, припугнул так припугнул.

— Но тут нюанс, — вздыхает Дик, подперев лохматую голову ладонью. — Сам понимаешь, они мне выплатят зарплату и неустойку наличкой.

Кройф смотрит на Дика с удивлением: в Испании почти всё платится налом, что ему не так?

— А мне потом это через границу везти, — продолжает Дик. — И такие бабки надо будет на таможне декларировать, налоги, пошлины, все дела. Если учесть, что это мой последний заработок в футболе…

— Так… — говорит Кройф, глядя мимо него. — Я понял, о чём ты. Погоди, дай подумать.

Несколько минут проходят в молчании. Дик косится на Кройфа, тот задумчиво прихлёбывает пиво и буравит взглядом стену.

— Смотри, — наконец говорит Йохан, опустив ладонь на стол. — Расклад такой. Ты забираешь свои деньги, приезжаешь ко мне. Я добавляю к твоим деньгам свои — ровно столько, сколько тебе не хватает сейчас, чтобы открыть свой бизнес, а не войти в долю в чужой конторе. Посчитай, сколько нужно. Ты переходишь с нашими деньгами границу — разумеется, нелегально, я узнаю, как это сделать, у меня есть связи… — Кройф усмехается и обрывает фразу. — Есть связи, короче.

— Штамп в паспорте, документы, — напоминает Дик. — Тут должны отметить, что я пересёк границу. А Франция должна меня принять.

— Я же говорю — есть связи. Не парься, всё решим. Не ты первый и не ты последний с таким запросом.

— Так, — кивает Дик, напряжённо обдумывая его слова. — И где твоя выгода?

— Моя выгода будет, когда ты раскрутишься, — отвечает Йохан, побарабанив по столу. — Через три года я тоже уйду из футбола — и присоединюсь к тебе. Ты будешь заниматься Францией, я — Испанией. Создадим крутую международную контору, будем торговать элитной недвижимостью.

— Но тогда про нас все узнают, — отмечает Дик. — По крайней мере, про то, что мы дружим и общаемся. Тебя это не смущает?

— Разберёмся ближе к делу, — отмахивается Кройф.

— Ну… мне хотелось бы, чтоб ты понимал, — подчёркивает Дик. — Общий бизнес — это серьёзный шаг, и в наших с тобой обстоятельствах он практически равнозначен предложению руки и сердца.

— А ты против, что ли? — смеётся Кройф, поигрывая длинной цепью на своей груди.

— Это немного неожиданно, — аккуратно говорит Дик. — В чём подвох? Если тебе просто нужно, чтобы я вывез во Францию твои деньги….

— Нет, — резко перебивает Кройф, ударив ладонью по столу. — Я имею в виду только то, что сказал. И не надо меня оскорблять такими подозрениями.

— В мыслях не было тебя обижать. Но это чересчур внезапно. Там, где появляются деньги, исчезает всё остальное, — вздыхает Дик.

— Ничего не исчезнет, — хмурится Йохан. — У тебя есть идея и связи. У меня есть деньги и другие связи. Пока что твоя мысль — лучшая на тему, чем мне заняться после футбола.

— А что скажет Неескенс? — спрашивает Дик, повертев на столе перед собой бутылку пива.

— Возьмём его в долю, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Думаю, он не откажется.

— Жить тоже втроём будем?

— Ван Дайк, — закатывает глаза Кройф, пригладив растрёпанные волосы. — Дай решить хотя бы первый блок проблем, а потом уже перейдём к следующему. Ты вроде мне рассказал про свои затруднения, чтобы я разрулил. Я предложил выход, но заглянул чуть дальше. Что тебе не нравится?

— Ладно, — говорит Дик. — Давай начнём поэтапно. Наша первая задача — вывезти деньги.

— Правильно, — соглашается Кройф. — Всё выясню и позвоню. Будь на связи.

— Как скажешь. — Ван Дайк пристально вглядывается в его глаза. — Слушай, давай я пока переварю твоё предложение, очень уж это… необычно, с твоей-то стороны.

— И что тебе во мне не так? — усмехается Кройф.

— Мне в тебе всё так. Но я в твоей жизни дай бог на третьем месте — после семьи и Неескенса, — честно говорит Дик. — А тут ты предлагаешь такие вещи.

Кройф не видит ничего странного в своём предложении. Во-первых, криминала там не так уж много, и он исключительно по запросу Дика, который не хочет терять деньги, ввозя наличные во Францию легально. Во-вторых, общий бизнес, конечно, важен, но Дик придаёт ему слишком большое значение. И в-третьих — мир изменчив. Сейчас личная вселенная Кройфа устроена так, а через три года… Кто знает, что произойдёт через три года.

— А что у вас в «Барсе» творится? — меняет тему Дик. — Правда, что Михелс уходит?

— Правда, — кивает Кройф, подвинув к себе сигареты. — У нас был тяжёлый сезон, ты же в курсе.

— Руководство так решило? Или он сам? — уточняет Дик.

— Были разные причины, — уклончиво отвечает Кройф, щёлкнув зажигалкой.

Сезон был — врагу не пожелаешь. Были огромные проблемы, которые подстраивал Мадрид: Неескенсу бесконечно долго оформляли лицензию игрока, Сотилю — двойное гражданство. Арбитры упорно не видели нарушений соперников «Барсы», но с максимальной жёсткостью наказывали самих каталонцев за любой проступок. Кройф, ставший капитаном команды, лез в каждую стычку с судьями, злился, кричал, размахивал руками, доказывал свою правоту — и часто получал за это предупреждения. Во время матча с «Малагой» Кройфа вообще полиция с поля выводила, потому что он отказался уходить сам после красной карточки — и был совершенно прав, соперник забил гол рукой, это было очевидно всем, кроме арбитра. После этого Кройфа дисквалифицировали на три игры.

В общем, чемпионство ушло к мадридскому «Реалу», а «Барса» заняла третье место и осталась без трофеев. После прошлого сезона это, мягко говоря, с небес на землю.

На публике Михелс поддерживал Кройфа, но в приватной обстановке высказывал всё, что считал нужным, не стесняясь в выражениях. Кройф же винил в происходящем всё подряд — Мадрид в целом и лично Франко, судей, соперников, усталость от долгих переездов по широким испанским просторам, травмы, журналистов — в общем, виноваты у него были все, кроме него самого. Признавать, что надо бы поменьше скандалить с судьями, не тратить время на конфликты со спортивной прессой Мадрида и не доводить дело хотя бы до вмешательства полиции, Кройф не собирался. Генерал обвинял его в том, что Йохан Первый окончательно оборзел от собственной значимости, звёздности и популярности.

— Тяжело вам, наверное, было снова работать вместе, — говорит Дик, хлебнув пива. — В «Аяксе» при Коваче ты сам всё решал, Штефан тебе, скорее, помощник был, чем тренер. Ты окончательно вошёл во вкус и привык командовать, а тут опять Генерал.

— Ага, — вздыхает Кройф. — Мы оба всегда правы. Он хочет, чтобы было только так, как он скажет.

— И ты тоже, — усмехается Дик.

Кройф смеётся в ответ. «Как Сурбир с Генералом вообще уживается», — мелькает в голове мысль, но Йохан её отгоняет — это не его проблема. Дик живо интересовался, что Сурбир тогда забыл в Барселоне, и, само собой, Кройф ему ничего не сказал — ответил, что они всё выяснили, что у Вима были веские причины приехать. Неескенс поступил так же, Кройф уверен — он Сурбира не сдаст. Дик чувствует, что от него что-то скрывают, слегка дуется, ну и пусть обижается. Ван Дайк всегда Сурбира недолюбливал, был бы рад узнать скандальные подробности его личной жизни, но Йохан не собирается доставлять Дику такое удовольствие. Это дело Вима и Михелса.

— На самом деле мы уже притёрлись, — уверяет Кройф, выдыхая дым. — Но, знаешь, легко прийти к взаимопониманию, когда кругом триумфы и победы, — в том сезоне мы постоянно были все в шампанском, праздновать не успевали. А когда всё хреново, начинаются обоюдные претензии, конфликты, стычки. Трёхэтажный голландский мат теперь даже испанцы понимают.

— Это как в семейной жизни, — пожимает плечами Дик. — В горе и в радости, всё такое.

— Ну, мы-то клятву не давали, — возражает Кройф. — Даже супруги разводятся, а мы можем просто разойтись по разным клубам.

— И кто будет вместо него? — спрашивает Дик.

— Ох, не знаю, — отмахивается Кройф. — Пусть на этот счёт у руководства голова болит. Лучше Михелса, конечно, никого не найти, но пусть попробуют.

— Тебе, наверное, кто-то вроде Ковача нужен, — предполагает Дик, облокотившись на стол. — Команду ты уже знаешь, ресурсы понимаешь, соперников тоже изучил. Тренер тебе должен главным образом не мешать… ну, и дисциплинировать слегка. Но не как жёстко, как Генерал.

— Ох, это точно, — кивает Кройф, потушив окурок в пепельнице.

— И куда он теперь? — интересуется Дик, глядя на Кройфа внимательными тёмными глазами.

Йохан не может сдержать улыбку, отвечая:

— Обратно. В «Аякс».

— И чему ты радуешься? — не понимает Дик. — «Аякс» в полной жопе, оттуда все нормальные игроки валят, что хорошего в том, что лучшему тренеру придётся работать с этими, извини, останками?

— Зато он будет дома, — тихо отзывается Кройф и отхлёбывает пива, чтобы не смущать Дика своей довольной улыбкой.

***

— Поверить не могу, что ты опять во Франции будешь, — грустно говорит Неескенс. — Так далеко, ещё и за границей.

— Слушай, ну разве это проблема, — смеётся Дик, обняв его. — Приезжать буду, как и всегда.

— Это будет редко, — поджимает губы Неескенс.

— Так и в этот год нечасто было. Не кисни, Прекрасный принц. Лучше поцелуй меня.

Это Йохан Второй охотно делает — припадает губами к губам Дика, вцепившись в ворот его рубашки. Дик отвечает, гладя его волосы.

Сегодня они уехали в горы, к Монсеррату. Неескенс давно присмотрел там подходящее место с красивым видом, укрытое от посторонних глаз. Дальше, наверное, придётся заморачиваться.

— Будем видеться где-нибудь ближе к французской границе, — шепчет Дик ему на ухо. — Там тоже много интересных мест. Или, если хочешь, буду сюда приезжать. Посмотрим…

«Сговорились, блин, все, — мысленно вздыхает Неескенс. — Останемся мы с Кройфом в Испании совсем одни. Или совсем вдвоём… Так говорят вообще — совсем вдвоём?»

Да какая разница. Уезжает Дик. Возвращается в Амстердам их тренер, Михелс. Сезон прошёл безрадостно и заканчивается нелепо: в каталонских горах, среди яркой весенней зелени, под жизнерадостным солнцем, они с Диком сидят на разогретых жарой ступеньках старой заброшенной мельницы, пьют вино и должны бы любоваться пейзажем, а вместо этого прощаются.

Дик вернётся к семье, к новому дому в Сен-Поль-де-Вансе. Бросит футбол. Начнёт собственный бизнес. И отпускать Дика страшновато — вдруг в этой новой жизни он забудет обо всём? Забудет о Йохане Втором, забудет о них? И сначала станет отмазываться делами, работой, будет приезжать всё реже и реже, пока не прекратит вовсе… Неескенс боится его исчезновения, как бы Дик ни уверял, что никуда не денется.

А вот за Михелса, конечно, надо радоваться. Он уезжает в промозглый Амстердам к любимому мужчине, совершенно неотразимому и безгранично обаятельному. Ради такого не грех и жуткий климат потерпеть.

Но…

Неескенс встаёт, поднимается на несколько ступенек к заколоченной двери, спускается обратно.

— Чего ты? — спрашивает Дик, глядя на него снизу.

— Ничего, — вздыхает Йохан Второй и садится рядом с ним.

— Ну перестань, — шепчет Дик, обнимая его. — У меня и так сердце разрывается, а ты хочешь, чтобы меня чувство вины совсем сгрызло?

Не хочет, дело в другом. Неескенс уже мысленно прорабатывает сцену, которую запишет в дневник, и лучше, чтоб Дик не мешал, а молча целовал его спутанные ветром волосы.

Может быть, это сумасшествие, может быть, надо принимать какие-то меры, чтобы обуздать свою фантазию и уметь её вовремя останавливать, раз она только набирается сил день ото дня, но Йохану Второму совершенно не хочется это делать.

Хотя иногда буйное воображение загоняет его в странные ситуации.

С тех пор как он стал знать то, что ему пришлось услышать от Крола, Неескенс не мог прекратить думать о романе Сурбира и Михелса, часто представлял их вместе. И быстро надумал столько всего интересного, что смотреть тренеру в глаза стало весьма неловко. «Чёрт меня дёрнул вообще стукнуть Кройфу, что видел Сурбира в Барселоне! — мысленно сокрушался Йохан Второй, стыдливо опуская взгляд, когда Михелс проходил мимо. — Жил бы сейчас как жил, не знал бы ничего, не думал, не видел! Хорошо Кройфу — у него таких проблем нет…»

«Палишься, — ехидно сообщил Йохан Первый, усевшись на газон рядом с Неескенсом в перерыве тренировки. — Ты только не красней, а то будет выглядеть совсем неприлично».

«Не понимаю, о чём ты», — с досадой пробурчал Неескенс.

«Ты то взгляд от него отвести не можешь, то, наоборот, глаза прячешь, чтоб он не заметил, как ты на него смотришь, — усмехнулся Кройф, взъерошив его волосы. — Аккуратно, он так решит, что ты в него втрескался по уши».

«Ага, на пятом году знакомства вдруг прозрел, — вздохнул Йохан Второй. — Ну ты сам подумай. Он же нас видит, всё про нас прекрасно знает, всё понимает про наши отношения. А ему пришлось своего парня в Амстердаме оставить, чтобы я сюда приехал. Прикинь, каково ему на нас постоянно смотреть…»

«Только попробуй начать париться на эту тему! — устало пригрозил Кройф. — Он знал, что я тебя не брошу. Знал, что место второго легионера — твоё. И никогда не обманывал ни себя, ни своего, как ты выражаешься, парня ложными надеждами. Чувствуешь себя виноватым перед ним настолько, что готов ему Сурбира лично заменить?»

«Да он за четыре года наверняка себе другую замену подобрал», — фыркнул Неескенс, обводя взглядом одноклубников.

«Ты забыл, что мы обещали друг другу это не обсуждать?» — строго напоминает Кройф.

«Не будь занудой, — отмахивается Неескенс. — Ну как ты думаешь, кто из них?»

«Никогда в жизни не узнаем, — уверенно отозвался Кройф, укладываясь поудобнее на газон. — Ему бы в разведку с такими навыками. А может, взял кого-то вообще не из клуба, что, в городе, кроме его команды, парней красивых нет?»

«О, ну ты-то знаешь, где тут симпатичных мальчиков цеплять», — закатил глаза Йохан Второй, придвинувшись к нему поближе. Кройф отвесил ему шутливый подзатыльник.

«Так он тебе стал нравиться после того, как ты узнал, что у него есть парень?» — уточнил Йохан Первый.

«Я не говорил, что он мне нравится, — вздохнул Неескенс, потупив взгляд. — Но как только его вижу, сразу представляю их с Вимом вместе. Они, хм, интересная пара».

По лицу Кройфа было видно, что ему тяжело на такие темы думать. Он Генерала воспринимает как отца.

«Какое у тебя любопытное хобби, — отозвался Кройф, приподняв голову и поискав взглядом тренера. — Слушай, ты действительно полегче на поворотах. Я видел, он только что на тебя смотрел».

«Правда?» — Неескенс немедленно обернулся.

«Не смотри сейчас, заметит! — шикнул Кройф. — Уже двадцать три годика, а всё никак кокетничать не научишься… Ему, кстати, сорок шесть. В два раза старше, Прекрасный принц, отличный выбор!»

«Собираешься научить меня кокетничать с собственным тренером?» — засмеялся Неескенс, игриво подмигнув, и получил ещё один лёгкий подзатыльник.

Перерыв закончился, и по свистку все вскочили на ноги. Только Неескенс неловко пошатнулся и приземлился обратно на газон. Кройф протянул ему руку, Йохан Второй ещё раз попытался встать, но не смог.

«Опять колено?» — нахмурился Кройф, наклонившись к нему, и Неескенс, поморщившись от боли, кивнул.

«Отойди, Кройф». Господи, а вот и Михелс собственной персоной.

Неескенс чуть не застонал (и совсем не от боли), когда Генерал дотронулся до его колена и спросил, здесь ли болит. Йохан Второй даже вымолвить ничего не мог, только взял его руку («Боже, я взял его за руку, ааааа!») и переместил чуть повыше, прошептав: «Тут».

«Я вам не мешаю?» — скептически спросил Кройф, но Михелс его проигнорировал, а Неескенс ни слова не понимал из того, что тренер ему говорил, только кивал, смотрел ему в глаза и молился, чтобы тот не заметил, как сильно Неескенсу нравятся его прикосновения. Наконец, Йохан Второй пробормотал, что, кажется, не против повидать физиотерапевта прямо сейчас, и бесславно отступил в душевую — с таким стояком пытаться продолжать тренировку было бы абсолютно бессмысленно.

До этого случая Неескенс представлял только Михелса и Сурбира вдвоём, и это вызывало бурю эмоций, но, лаская себя в душевой, мечтал уже о том, как отдался бы Генералу он сам, — и прежние ощущения было даже смешно сравнивать с тем, что он чувствовал. Это было великолепно до боли, до головокружения, до потери сознания.

Может быть, у него слишком давно не появлялось новых объектов, о которых захотелось бы фантазировать, вот и снесло крышу по полной. Оставался только ван Дайк — историю своих идеальных отношений с Диком Неескенс по-прежнему фиксировал в дневнике, подробно описывал их встречи, их романтические прогулки, их секс, которым они на самом деле ни разу не занимались с тридцатого июня семьдесят четвёртого.

А то, что он представлял, думая о Михелсе, было настолько откровенным, дерзким и будоражащим, что поначалу Неескенс не мог решиться доверить это бумаге. Но фантазии быстро множились, их стало тяжело контролировать: они всплывали совершенно не вовремя, отвлекали, мешали жить, вгоняли в краску на ровном месте. Неескенс знал только один действенный способ избавления от них — записать, перестать прокручивать в уме, добавляя новые детали, выкинуть из головы и вспоминать, лишь перечитывая. Йохан Второй купил новую тетрадь и стал вести параллельные записи — отрывочные, бессвязные, иногда похожие на бред — и эту тетрадь пришлось убирать в тот же тайник, что и прежнюю. Казалось, записи в них делали два разных человека.

Тот, который встречался с Диком и был в него нежно влюблён, был чистым, искренним, светлым и по-своему верным, не желающим ранить ни Дика, ни Кройфа. А вот во второй тетради оживала совершенно другая сторона Йохана Второго, настолько порочная, что Неескенс иногда сам поражался тому, что там творилось. Большинство записей во втором дневнике было о Михелсе — особого внимания истории их отношений Неескенс не уделял, но их секс был описан максимально подробно и носил ярко выраженную садомазохистскую окраску. Было много боли и острых ощущений, от которых захватывало дух. Неескенс сполна расплачивался за то, что приехал в Барселону вместо Сурбира, и делал всё, чтобы загладить свою вину перед Генералом. Наверное, если бы Йохан Второй работал ртом столько, сколько описывал в дневнике, его губы были бы стёрты до кровавых трещин.

Сурбир в этой тетради тоже упоминался: Неескенс добавил пару эпизодов с его участием, в которых собрал всё лучшее из их сексуальных практик, и с удовольствием фантазировал о том, как были выстроены отношения Вима и Михелса.

Позже в записях стал фигурировать и Йохан Первый — воображение нарисовало Неескенсу восхитительную сцену: Кройф и Генерал жёстко трахали его вдвоём. Ох, дорого он дал бы за то, чтобы испытать такое в реальности.

Впрочем, Неескенс даже не пытался что-то сделать для воплощения этих фантазий. Да, он продолжал подолгу таращиться на Генерала влюблёнными глазами, за что не раз получал как от Кройфа, так и от Михелса порцию ехидных замечаний, но никаких попыток сближения не предпринимал. Ведь в действительности Генерал мог оказаться совсем не похожим на образ, который нарисовал себе Неескенс, а зачем лишние разочарования. Пределом их близости оставалось то мгновение на тренировке. Йохан Второй понимал, что обоим будет лучше, если Генерал никогда не узнает о том, что у него с Неескенсом, оказывается, бурный роман. К чему его волновать, пусть всё останется как есть.

Самое сумасшедшее, что Неескенс действительно сделал за эти полгода, — позвонил Сурбиру и попросил встретиться, когда Вим снова приедет в Барселону. Сурбир не отказал, но предупредил, что быстрый секс в машине — это не для него, ему надо долго, вдумчиво и с размахом. Неескенс отвёз его на квартиру, которую снял для свиданий с Кройфом. Оставалось только молиться, чтоб Йохану Первому не приспичило туда кого-нибудь в это же время привести.

Всё обошлось: они провели там несколько часов. Их никто не потревожил.

Конечно, они не упоминали того, к кому Сурбир приехал, — Вим сразу дал понять, что не собирается о нём говорить. Но мысль о том, кто был с Сурбиром перед их свиданием, невероятно возбуждала. «Ты сегодня просто огонь, мой хороший», — шептал Сурбир, гладя Неескенса по затылку, и Йохан Второй старался для него вовсю. Только Виму можно шёпотом рассказать свои фантазии, чтобы доверить ему их воплощение. Сурбир никогда не задаёт лишних вопросов — он уточняет необходимые детали и делает то, что должен делать. А ещё он крупный и сильный — с ним гораздо проще представить Генерала, чем с хрупким Кройфом.

«Как же с тобой интересно и сладко, мой хороший, — говорил Сурбир, гладя его губы. Неескенс послушно целовал и облизывал его пальцы, глядя ему в глаза. — Обязательно позвоню тебе перед следующим приездом. Ты ведь не откажешься увидеться?»

Неескенс при всём богатстве своего воображения не может представить себе того, кто отказался бы от встречи с Сурбиром.

А теперь, значит, Михелс уезжает в Амстердам, и Сурбир перестанет появляться в Барселоне. И чего, самому мотаться на родину, чтобы посмотреть на Генерала хотя бы издалека и прикоснуться к нему через Сурбира?

Ещё и Дик в свою Францию сваливает. Отлично, прекрасно.

— Я буду скучать, — шепчет Неескенс, крепко обняв Дика.

И это относится ко всем сразу. Хорошо, что Дик не знает. Ему незачем.

***

Кто-то дёргает за ручку двери кабинета. Йохан застывает: ему совсем не хочется, чтобы Данни или дети видели, как он сгружает деньги из сейфа в объёмистый рюкзак. Он ещё не посвящал жену в свои планы насчёт бизнеса в сфере недвижимости — да и не собирается, пока всё не будет успешно реализовано. А в успехе он уверен.

— Ты чего закрылся? — спрашивает Данни из-за двери.

— Деньги считаю, — отвечает чистую правду Кройф.

Данни, посмеявшись, отзывается:

— Сними трубку, тебя к телефону.

— Кто? — уточняет Йохан, присев на край стола.

— Сурбир, — сообщает Данни с нежностью в голосе — Вим ей нравится, Сурбир вообще всем нравится. — Уж не знаю, чего он хочет, но желает слышать тебя.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — улыбается Йохан. Он догадывается, зачем Вим может звонить.

Кинув рюкзак с деньгами в кресло, Йохан усаживается поудобнее на столе и снимает трубку.

— Данни, взял, клади, — кричит он.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Данни из комнаты.

Дождавшись, пока в трубке раздастся щелчок, Кройф говорит:

— Ну привет.

— Привет, — отвечает Вим. — И как это прикажешь понимать?

— О чём ты? — усмехается Йохан, закурив.

— Как о чём? О том самом. Он позвонил час назад и сказал, что возвращается в «Аякс». Только не говори, что для тебя это новость, я не поверю.

— Серьёзно? Думал, он тебе давно позвонил. Ты только сейчас узнал? — удивляется Кройф, выдыхая дым.

— Ну. Спасибо, что хоть не из газет! — нервно смеётся Сурбир. — Мог бы и предупредить, Кройф! Я, во-первых, растерялся, а во-вторых — разревелся, когда он сказал. А он не любит слёзы-сопли.

— Ох, да, наверное, надо было тебя предупредить, — соглашается Йохан, — но ты же сам просил не встревать.

— Это нужно было учесть чуть раньше, — язвительно говорит Вим.

— А я и не лез, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Благодари Мадрид, продажных арбитров, да всех, из-за кого мы сезон так закончили. Мне даже делать ничего не нужно было.

— Ну да, ещё скажи, что не разговаривал с руководством клуба, чтобы его уволили, — недоверчиво отзывается Сурбир.

— Это не требовалось.

— И не вёл себя, как охреневший от своей незаменимости засранец? — уточняет Вим.

— Хм, вот такое могло быть, — смеётся Кройф. — Это он тебе про меня наговорил на целую жалобную книгу?

— Скажем так, он на тебя немного сердится, — сообщает Сурбир.

— Могу представить. Я скотина неблагодарная, он меня сам, лично в «Барсу» привёз, всё для моего трансфера сделал, а я его из клуба выжил, — предполагает Кройф, затянувшись терпким дымом. — Ну-ну.

— Примерно так. Тебе лучше знать, вряд ли он свои претензии не высказывал.

— Да постоянно, — вздыхает Кройф. — Под конец сезона мы часто пререкались.

— И не стыдно тебе было ему нервы мотать? — укоряет Вим.

— А ему не совестно было перекладывать на меня всю ответственность? — пожимает плечами Кройф.

— Господи, Кройф, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Ты неисправимый. Это чего теперь получается, я у тебя в долгу?

— В каком долгу, — возмущается Кройф. — Говорю же — я ничего не сделал. Не от меня зависело. И потом, я уже был тебе обязан. Ты ведь дал Неескенсу уехать со мной, не стал вмешиваться и требовать тебя забрать вместо него.

— Дурень, — бормочет Сурбир. — Как вы теперь будете?

— Да выкрутимся, не маленькие. Не это важно. Важно, что ты будешь с ним, — усмехается Кройф.

Шуршит в трубке прерывистый вздох Вима. Йохан блаженно улыбается, когда представляет, как они обнимут друг друга и как будут сиять от счастья глаза Сурбира.

— Не могу представить, что ты сделал такую глупость, — тихо говорит Вим.

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Ничего я не делал, — ещё раз открещивается Йохан. — Но я правда хочу, чтобы вы были вместе.

— Да я уже не надеялся, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Честно. Думал, он так у вас и останется.

— А я крутил ситуацию и пытался понять, нельзя ли и тебя к нам утащить, — смеётся Кройф, — или заставить Неескенса подать на испанское гражданство… Но, видишь, всё разрешилось совсем по-другому.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Сурбир. — Предположим, что так. Спасибо в любом случае.

— Не за что.

— Сам как?

— Складываю деньги в рюкзак — скоро буду нелегально переходить границу Испании и Франции, — отвечает чистую правду Кройф. — Вместе с ван Дайком. Волнуюсь немного.

— Шутки хреновые у тебя, — помолчав, отзывается Вим.

Только вот Кройф не шутит.

***

— Интересно, чем я думал, когда согласился на эту авантюру? — ворчит ван Дайк, идя за Кройфом.

— Жадностью, — смеётся Йохан, освещая тропу фонарём.

Переходить границу посоветовали, естественно, ночью — причём через Пиренеи. Там ни КПП, ни заборов. Ни Кройф, ни Дик не бывали тут прежде, тем более, в темноте. Проводник показал им дорогу только до того места, куда можно было доехать на машине, а потом благополучно растворился в ночи. Что ж, уговор есть уговор.

— А нас погранцы не сцапают? — уточняет Дик.

— Предлагаешь выключить фонарь и пробираться ощупью? — спрашивает Кройф, обернувшись. — Тогда мы и к утру не дойдём. Успокойся, все вопросы улажены. Даже среди пограничников есть свои люди — но в это время их тут вообще быть не должно.

— Господи, Кройф, чем мы занимаемся, — нервно хихикает Дик за его спиной. — Взрослые успешные люди, а ночью переходим границу, как обычные контрабандисты.

— Ага, причём в Пиренеях, — вздыхает Кройф.

В кустах рядом послышался шорох, Йохан, вздрогнув, посветил туда фонарём, но всё уже стихло.

— Хм, — комментирует Дик. — Надеюсь, тут нет хищников.

— Ну хрен знает, — отзывается Кройф. — Может, змея. Или грызун какой.

Так-то тропинка хоженая, чувствуется, что ею часто пользуются. Но мало ли кто ночью может тут появиться.

— А помнишь, как я в «Аякс», наконец, перешёл? — вдруг говорит Дик.

— Ты так уверен, что нас либо арестуют, либо сожрут? Решил всю прошлую жизнь перед глазами прокрутить? — усмехается Кройф, устроив поудобнее на плечах тяжёлый рюкзак с деньгами. — Помню, конечно. Ты рассчитывал пробиться в «Аякс», просто познакомившись с нами поближе, а в результате купили тебя после того, как ты нам три мяча накидал. Мы пять-ноль просрали.

— Пять-один, — поправляет Дик, пыхтя позади него — тропинка в гору пошла.

— Да не суть, — отмахивается Кройф. — Михелс сразу сказал — это ещё что за хрен, тащите его к нам. Тебя и притащили.

— И сначала я больше тебя получал, — смеётся Дик.

— И это жутко бесило, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Ну ничего, мы быстро исправили ситуацию.

— А ты не жалеешь? — спрашивает Дик.

— Чего? — останавливается Кройф. — О чём? — интересуется он, развернувшись.

— В лицо не свети, — прикрывает глаза ладонью ван Дайк.

Йохан направляет фонарь вниз и выжидающе смотрит на Дика.

— О том, что меня встретил вообще, — формулирует Дик.

— Нет, — отвечает Йохан, пожав плечами. — Я никогда ни о чём не жалею — что толку жалеть. Разве что о том, как у нас всё началось. Но, может, мы не будем это обсуждать ночью в горах на границе с Францией? Раз я сюда с тобой припёрся, наверное, это что-то да значит.

— Ну, вот. — Белозубая улыбка Дика даже ночью сияет ярче фонаря. — Мне было важно это услышать. Всё, идём.

Кройф смотрит на него секунду, как на придурка, потом коротко целует его в губы, и они идут дальше по тропе в направлении французской границы.

Когда разглядывали карту, казалось, что тут близко, но с тяжёлыми рюкзаками, ночью, в незнакомой местности им кажется, что они идут целую вечность. Дик пару раз пытался запаниковать, что они заблудились, хотя как можно заблудиться — тут же одна тропа. Кройф отмахивался, но с компасом пару раз сверялся — всё в порядке, они держат курс на северо-восток.

— Кто свёл тебя с провожатым? — ещё раз спрашивает Дик. — И кто пообещал с документами дело провернуть?

— Думаешь, от того, что ты повторишь эти вопросы в двадцать третий раз, мой ответ изменится? — огрызается Йохан, поправив лямки рюкзака. — Человек один. Не хочу тебе его называть.

— Ну, Кройф, всё-таки мы доверили этому человеку многое, мне важно знать, — вздыхает Дик.

— Так сложилось, что мы в одних кругах тусуемся, — отвечает Йохан. — И его дочка учится в одном классе с моей. Так что много общаемся. Больше тебе ничего знать не надо.

— Боишься, что я его выдам, если меня пограничники сцапают? — смеётся ван Дайк.

— Мало ли, — усмехается Кройф и, подняв руку, притормаживает. — Секунду…

— Как думаешь, мы ещё в Испании или уже во Франции? — тихо спрашивает Дик ему в ухо.

— Сейчас узнаем. — Кройф гасит фонарь. — Во Франции. Видишь?

Деревья стали заметно реже — и впереди появился просвет, значит, там склон. Тропа должна вывести к шоссе внизу.

Они ускоряют шаг и вскоре выходят на открытую местность. Ни черта не видно, будто кругом одна чёрная пустота, — ночь безлунная. Только очень-очень далеко словно бы парит в воздухе огонёк — то ли жилой дом, то ли застава пограничников.

Кройф трижды мигает фонарём — и снизу им мигают в ответ: там ждёт в машине Ванда, жена Дика. Настоящая боевая подруга оказалась. Припереться ночью встречать мужа, который нелегально пересекает границу, — на такое не всякая женщина способна. Впрочем, сумма, которую тащит Дик, вполне так придаёт решимости…

— Всё. — Кройф гасит фонарь и обнимает Дика. — Иди. Сам спустишься?

— Слушай, мне страшно одного тебя ночью отпускать в лес, — бормочет Дик, прижав его к себе. — А если машину угнали, а если пограничники, а если какой-нибудь бандит…

— Прекрати, — шепчет Йохан, гладя его плечо. — От бандитов у меня есть нож. Без рюкзака я вернусь в три раза быстрее, а на ту рухлядь, на которой мы сюда приехали, даже цыгане вряд ли позарятся. Всё нормально.

Дик, коснувшись его щеки, прилаживает губы к его губам. Кройф отвечает на поцелуй, гладя его волосы.

— Буду скучать, — тихо говорит Дик, потёршись носом о кончик его носа.

— Я тоже. Позвони, как доберёшься, — назову место, где ты сможешь забрать свои документы со всеми штампами. Пока сам не знаю, куда их доставят, но, думаю, в Ниццу.

— Хорошо.

Кройф снимает свой рюкзак, отдаёт его Дику.

— Удачи, — говорит он. — Иди, здесь нельзя долго, место открытое.

Дик, надев этот рюкзак на грудь, включает другой фонарик, послабее, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но видеть, что под ногами, и начинает спуск по тропинке к шоссе.  
Йохан следит за тем, как ползёт ниже и ниже тусклый огонёк, вслушивается в удаляющийся шорох его шагов.

Наконец, мигнула фарами машина Ванды. Значит, всё в порядке, Дик спустился. Хлопнула дверца. Завёлся мотор, загорелись фары — и они уехали. Шоссе словно вырастает из ниоткуда прямо перед их машиной, появляясь только в свете фар.

Кройф, выдохнув, зажигает фонарь и уходит обратно в лес — надо вернуться побыстрее, пока арендованную им машину никто не обнаружил.

_Амстердам, октябрь 1975_

Остановившись перед дверью квартиры, Неескенс на всякий случай ещё раз смотрит на привинченные к дереву латунные цифры — 29, всё верно — и отпирает дверь. Ключ легко проворачивается в замке.

Внутри тихо, сумрачно и прохладно. Звякнул брелок с голландским флагом, когда Неескенс положил ключи на комод. Чемодан Йохана Второго идеально вписался в угол у двери, будто всегда там был. Снимая пальто, Неескенс жадно втягивает носом воздух этой квартиры, будто запахи что-то смогут ему подсказать, но вряд ли. Тут пахнет лавандовой отдушкой из шкафа, чувствуется лёгкий шлейф бытовой химии — наверное, утром приходила домработница.

— Буржуазные излишества, — бормочет Йохан, разуваясь.

Тапочки в нижнем ящике обувного комода все одинаковые — большие, тёплые и безразмерные. Неескенс, пожав плечами, выбирает одни из них и идёт включать отопление. Уже не жарко, хотя амстердамский октябрь выдался теплее ожидаемого.

Квартира очень простая и аскетичная. Одна комната, в ней стол, два стула, сервант, узкий книжный шкаф и большая кровать, застеленная клетчатым покрывалом. Да и зачем тут предметы роскоши. Хозяева квартиру сдают, а те, кто её арендует, вряд ли сильно заботятся об уюте, да и сняли эту квартиру не так давно, летом, наверное. Впрочем, тут есть какие-то личные вещи — сувениры, статуэтки, мелкие монеты из разных стран, ссыпанные в красивое блюдце на серванте. Так сразу и не поймёшь, кому они принадлежат, хозяевам или арендаторам. Йохан Второй выуживает из кучки монеток одну — пять песет с профилем Франко — и усмехается.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит он, окинув взглядом комнату, — что я должен делать сейчас? Наверное, поискать кофе.

Пока кофе медленно закипает в медной турке, Неескенс прохаживается по кухне и оглядывает её. Здесь тоже чисто, будто в гостиничном номере. Интересно, это к его приходу такую уборку заказали или тут всегда так?

Вим, наверное, обо всём догадывается. Или просто пытается так же тщательно, как и раньше, укрывать эту сторону своей жизни от Неескенса. Но ведь не отказал ему, впустил в эту квартиру, оставив ключ старушке с первого этажа, чтобы Неескенс поехал сюда сразу из аэропорта. По телефону Вим сказал, что пока не знает, во сколько освободится, — ведёт ребёнка на шумный детский день рождения, но приедет, как только сможет.

Кто из них снял эту квартиру? Генерал прижимистый, недаром в «Аяксе» шутили, что никто не знает, какого цвета его бумажник. Квартиру в центре Амстердама с видом на канал и с регулярной уборкой мог арендовать только Сурбир.

Вот на кухне находится единственная личная вещь, которую Неескенс тут заметил. Чья-то тёплая кофта висит на спинке стула. Бережно взяв её в руки и поднеся к лицу, Йохан Второй чувствует до боли родной запах — отзвук парфюма, которым пользуется Генерал, и едва уловимый запах его самого. Такой знакомый. Сколько раз Неескенс жадно вдыхал его, стоя совсем близко к Генералу, касаясь плечом его плеча.

— Господи, как же я встрял, — шепчет Неескенс, потёршись щекой о мягкую кофту, и аккуратно вешает её обратно.

Не он один, впрочем.

После предыдущего сезона казалось, что хуже не бывает, а выяснилось, что бывает-бывает. Менеджеры «Барселоны» наняли упрямого немца Вайсвайлера из «Боруссии», и как только он занял пост главного тренера, жизнь превратилась в ад и непрерывную войну. Кройф привык, что у него есть свои зоны ответственности, которые Михелс ему доверяет, — и там Кройф может командовать. Да, последнее слово, разумеется, было за Генералом, но они умели находить компромисс, в их спорах рождалась истина. А Вайсвайлер упёрся, что всё должно быть только так, как скажет он, и у них с Кройфом началось отчаянное противостояние. Уступать никто не хочет, страдает игра, страдает вся команда. Конечно, игроки слушаются Кройфа, они его третий сезон знают, а этого немца в первый раз видят! Но Кройф слишком поглощён враждой и теряет контроль над ситуацией. Да если Вайсвайлер запретит Кройфу с крыши прыгать, Кройф тут же прыгнет.

Детский сад, на первый взгляд, но всё весьма серьёзно. Кройф надеется, что Вайсвайлер смирится с его условиями, чтобы наладить отношения с командой, а Вайсвайлер боится за свой авторитет и не желает прогибаться.

Короче, без Михелса хреново не только Неескенсу. Нельзя было его отпускать.

В сборной тоже не всё ладно. Кройф прогулял матч с Финляндией — этому Неескенс даже обрадовался, потому что вторая койка в его комнате оказалась свободной, и, пока они были на сборах и на матче в Неймегене, по вечерам его навещал Сурбир.

К игре с мощной командой Польши, завоевавшей бронзу на ЧМ-74, в сборной назрели существенные разногласия. Вседозволенность и диктатура Кройфа достали ребят из ПСВ — став чемпионами Голландии, они тоже звезду словили, и начался бунт. Кройф и Неескенс опоздали на день на сборы перед матчем в Хожуве — у них была важная игра в Ла Лиге. Когда они, наконец, добрались, Кнобель остановил тренировку, чтобы все смогли с ними поздороваться. «Прибыли их величества короли Испании!» — заржали игроки ПСВ, и Кройф предсказуемо взбесился. Так-то ему насрать, что о нём думают, насрать, что говорят о них двоих, но открытых насмешек он не терпит. Началось долгое выяснение отношений с громкими заявлениями и угрозами немедленно уйти из сборной, которое привело к тому, что Польше они проиграли 4:1.

Кройф этого, разумеется, так не оставил. Самых мощных рычагов давления у него не было — Костер не был агентом игроков ПСВ, но тренер сборной и КНВБ боялись перечить Йохану Первому. К ответному матчу Кнобель по настоянию Кройфа выгнал из сборной двоих зачинщиков, а остальные присмирели — премиальные оказались ценнее принципов. Однако обстановку в сборной это не оздоровило. Просто стало немного тише.

Дик снова превратился в голос в телефонной трубке. Пока ни разу не приехал из своей Ниццы, говорит, много дел, бизнес надо развивать, всё такое. С одной стороны, Неескенсу его страшно не хватает, с другой — может, так и лучше. Не надо ему видеть Йохана Второго в таком состоянии.

Выпив кофе, Неескенс возвращается в комнату. Тут уже теплее и уютнее.

Скоро состоится ответная игра с Польшей, выигрывать нужно с крупным счётом, чтобы пробиться на Евро. Матч будет в Амстердаме. Неескенс приехал заранее, выдумав себе относительно убедительный семейный предлог, — Кройф на удивление легко его отпустил без лишних расспросов, а Сурбир охотно согласился встретиться. Причём на конспиративной квартире, в которой видится с Генералом.

Неескенс аккуратно снимает покрывало с кровати, кладёт его на стул. Может, Сурбир не поменял бельё с того дня, когда они были тут вместе в последний раз?

Йохан, склонившись, откидывает одеяло и вдыхает запах. Да, господи, нет ни обманчивой свежести отдушки, ни запаха стиранного белья. Зато есть другие запахи. Чуть уловимые. Должно быть, Сурбир не доверяет такую ответственную миссию домработнице, а сам не успел перестелить постель.

— Что ж, — усмехается Неескенс.

Он не спеша снимает рубашку и майку, вешает их на спинку стула. На тот же стул отправляются его джинсы, носки и трусы. Ложиться одетым в такую постель — кощунственно.

Йохан заползает на кровать, падает на помятую простыню, роняет голову на подушку, хранящую чужой запах, накрывается тем же одеялом, под которым, наверное, балдели они после секса.

Глубокий вдох. Неескенс проводит рукой по простыне. Одно осознание, что они тут занимались любовью, возбуждает. Застонав, Йохан обнимает подушку и замирает, уткнувшись в неё лицом. Чудится от неё запах духов Сурбира — или он тут просто везде?

Что-то его ни разу не отпустило с тех пор, как Генерал уехал. Так и тянет к нему, так и хочется его. Хорошо хоть в сюжете дневниковых записей было вовсе не обязательно отправлять Михелса на родину — и там можно предаваться разврату с ним, сколько душе угодно. Видеть его над собой, сильного и властного. Выполнять его приказы и упреждать их.

Скользнув ладонью по груди, Неескенс сжимает свой сосок, впивается в него ногтем и тихо стонет, закусив губу. Гладит своё тело. Крепко зажмурившись, представляет его. Того мужчину, который трахал тут Сурбира. Того, чьим семенем пропитана простыня, — если, конечно, Сурбир не глотает его каждый раз, а он может, да, сам Неескенс точно не дал бы пролиться ни единой капле, выпил бы всё.

— Боже, — шепчет Неескенс, проведя ногтями по животу.

Йохан видит его как наяву, даже не то что каждый взгляд, каждую улыбку, каждое движение его бровей, каждую морщинку на его лице — каждую складку его плаща помнит. Здесь, среди его запаха, ещё легче ощутить себя с ним.

Оживают его прикосновения, просыпаются все те чувства, которые он будит в Неескенсе: их слишком много, но самые сильные — животное желание, бескомпромиссная жажда. Хочется быть дерзким, чтобы заслужить наказание и после недолгой борьбы сладостно сломаться в его руках, превратиться в безукоризненное воплощение покорности.

Приоткрыв рот, Йохан ощущает, как касаются его губ пальцы Михелса, чувствует солоноватый вкус его кожи во рту. Крепко зажмурившись, представляет, как вылизывает и сосёт их, будто надеется языком собрать с его кожи его силу, его мощь, которая заставляет хотеть его до потери рассудка.

Какой-то звук долетает — словно издалека, как сквозь вату. Приоткрыв глаза, Неескенс боковым зрением замечает в дверях комнаты человека.

Сердце замирает, а прямо посмотреть на него страшно. Этого не может быть.

Но это он, Йохан чувствует даже запах его одеколона. В том же парадном светлом плаще, в котором Неескенс привык его видеть на матчах, в котором обычно представляет его в своих фантазиях. Стоит в дверях комнаты и смотрит, как Неескенс ласкает себя, думая о нём.

«Он меня убьёт, — думает Йохан, замерев. — И пусть убьёт. Сколько можно мучиться».

— Привет, мой хороший, — слышит он. — Когда заходил в квартиру, хотел спросить, чем ты меня сегодня удивишь, но ответ на этот вопрос я уже увидел.

Господи, да это Сурбир! Неескенс выдыхает.

— Вим, нельзя так! — бормочет он, садясь в кровати. — Я чуть не умер…

— Отчего же? — смеётся Сурбир, подходя ближе.

— Мне показалось, что это он, — признаётся Неескенс и подбирается ближе, оглядывая его. — У тебя что, такой же плащ завёлся?

— Нет, это действительно его плащ. — Сурбир останавливается возле кровати. — Был у него вчера, и он отдал мне пару вещей, чтобы я отвёз в химчистку вместе с моей одеждой. Как отказать себе в удовольствии устроить сюрприз…

— А парфюм? — подозрительно щурится Неескенс, сползая с постели и опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— От плаща пахнет, — смеётся Сурбир, протянув ему руку, и Йохан целует его пальцы. — А вообще, он обычно пользуется тем, который я ему дарю, и у меня всегда есть запасной флакон.

— Раньше ты о нём вообще не говорил, — шепчет Йохан, робко касаясь мягкой ткани плаща. — Едва упоминал его и сразу менял тему, как только я пытался тебя расспросить. А теперь приходишь ко мне в его одежде и пахнешь им.

— Мой хороший… — Сурбир гладит его по щеке. — Думаешь, когда ты рассказываешь о своих желаниях, я слышу только то, что ты произносишь? Не пытайся обмануть старого мудрого меня.

— Господи… — стонет Неескенс, обняв его бёдра и прижавшись щекой к вожделенному плащу. — Ты потрясающий.

— Знаю, детка. — Сурбир зарывается пальцами в его волосы — Неескенс подстригся короче, чем в прошлом сезоне, но хватать его за волосы по-прежнему удобно. — Делай то, чего ты так хочешь.

Йохан, крепко обняв его поверх плаща, притягивает его поближе и трётся губами о его член сквозь ткань джинсов.

— Да, — шепчет Сурбир, гладя его затылок. — Умница.

«А ты можешь вести себя со мной так, как он обычно ведёт себя с тобой?» — хочет попросить Неескенс, но ведь настоящий Генерал вполне может оказаться вовсе не тем, в которого он влюбился. Лучше продолжать целовать член Сурбира, прослеживать его очертания под обтягивающей тканью джинсов приоткрытыми губами и молчать. Вим без всяких просьб сделает всё так, как надо.

Пуговицу джинсов Сурбир расстёгивает сам, замок молнии Неескенс хватает зубами и тянет вниз.

Остаётся только забрать его в рот и закрыть глаза. Сурбир создал все условия, чтобы Неескенс легко представил именно то, о чём мечтает.

Это настолько сюрреалистично, что кажется бредовым сном или очередной фантазией из тех, которые Неескенс записывает в дневник. Он и Сурбир, вдвоём в постели, абсолютно голые — и укрываются плащом Генерала вместо сброшенного на пол одеяла. «Всё равно в химчистку, — усмехнулся Сурбир. — Можем ни в чём себе не отказывать».

— И давно ты понял? — шепчет Неескенс, заглядывая в его ясные глаза.

— Да, — отзывается Вим, перебирая его волосы. — Давно. Не сразу, но понял, почему ты так изменился и откуда у тебя такие желания.

— Совсем не ревнуешь? — уточняет Йохан Второй, коснувшись губами его плеча.

— А смысл… — усмехается Сурбир. — Он сказал, что ты пытался с ним заигрывать, краснел, строил глазки, смотрел на него, как на бога, но так ничего и не сделал.

Неескенса как холодной водой окатили.

— Он с тобой это обсуждал? — шепчет Йохан, привстав.

— Ну, это нормально, когда мужчины говорят о таких вещах, — смеётся Вим и, положив руку на его плечо, укладывает Неескенса обратно. — Мы много лет вместе, мы доверяем друг другу. Я понимаю, мой хороший, почему ты вёл себя именно так, и не имею ничего против того, что ты влюблён в него. Мне даже приятно, что ты оценил его. И, наверное, твой выбор в такой ситуации самый правильный. Не сталкиваться с жестокой реальностью, не рушить тот идеальный образ, который уже сложился в твоей голове, не усложнять свою и без того непростую жизнь такими тяжёлыми отношениями — это отличный вариант.

— Почему ты называешь отношения с ним тяжёлыми? — настороженно спрашивает Йохан.

— А какими могут быть отношения тренера и его игрока? — поднимает бровь Сурбир. — Слушай, я за эти годы всякое повидал и через многое прошёл. Это мой выбор, и я о нём не жалею. Со мной самый лучший человек и самый великолепный мужчина во вселенной. Я это знаю, и я в нём уверен. Но если ты думаешь, что это легко…

— А как у вас вообще началось? — цепляется за нить разговора Неескенс. Может, всё-таки удастся хоть что-то разузнать у Сурбира.

— Ну, как у всех начинается? — усмехается Вим, погладив ткань плаща, под которым они лежат. — Сначала ты понимаешь, что тебе нравится человек, потом находишь причины думать, что ты нравишься ему. Если эти причины существуют не только в твоём воображении, у вас возникает контакт, и некоторое время вы оба размышляете, стоит ли тот кайф, который получишь от близости, того дерьма, в которое вы оба влипнете. Потом приходится принимать решение. Мы решили, что оно того стоит, и мы не ошиблись.

— Как ты интересно рассказываешь, — шепчет Неескенс, коротко поцеловав его. — Хоть послушать, как оно у людей бывает. Я ведь ничего этого не знаю. Кройф выбрал меня сам — я и кокетничать толком не умел. Мы до нашего первого секса почти не разговаривали. Он всё сам понял и сам всё определил.

— Он был у тебя первым?

— Конечно. До него у меня и женщин-то не было, что уж о мужчинах говорить.

— Ух, — вздыхает Вим, гладя его волосы. — Да, ты, мой хороший, попал по полной. Но ведь тоже ни о чём не жалеешь.

— Как можно жалеть, если я — с Кройфом.

— Значит, ты меня понимаешь. — Сурбир целует его в макушку. — Он твоя судьба. И у вас всё правильно сложилось.

— А он у тебя тоже первым был?

— Что ты, — смеётся Вим. — Даже в десятку не вошёл. Мне уже двадцать было, когда мы познакомились… А начал я гораздо раньше. Но ему было всё равно, который он у меня, и мне — тем более. Просто радовался, что я уже знаю, как доставить ему удовольствие. И он это ценил.

Неескенс, прерывисто вздохнув, целует его, и Сурбир отвечает, гладя его тело под тканью плаща. Йохан трепетно касается подвески с шестиконечной звездой на его шее. Господи, как он хорош. Везде.

Так хочется спросить, какой Генерал на самом деле. Какой он в постели. Какой — в отношениях, как он обращается с Вимом. Но любой ответ Сурбира загонит Неескенса в жёсткие рамки, и перестать знать то, что он скажет, не получится.

— Очень круто, что ты его хочешь, — шепчет Сурбир в ухо Йохану. — Это заводит, мой хороший. Такое желание достойно воплощения, вот я и решил помочь… Тебе понравилось?

— Шутишь… — стонет Неескенс, прижавшись к нему всем телом. — Это было невероятно. 

— Вот и славно. — Ладонь Сурбира скользит по его спине. — Твои фантазии меня возбуждают. Ты такой открытый со мной и такой отчаянный. Понимаю, Кройф уже не даёт тебе всех ощущений, к которым ты привык. Ты вырос, он перестал быть с тобой таким, каким был, когда формировал тебя под свои предпочтения. Тебе не хватает контроля, ты хочешь больше силы и грубости. Ты хочешь мужчину, которому тебе будет приятно подчиняться. Мощного, сильного и, хм, статусного. Но ты и сам понимаешь — рисковать нельзя. Нашу с тобой связь Кройф поймёт и простит, а вот если ты добьёшься кого-то, кто круче его самого, — вряд ли.

— Сам знаешь, я никогда не встану между тобой и Генералом, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Так же, как ты не стал встревать между мной и Кройфом, хотя от этого зависело твоё счастье.

— Перестань из меня героя делать, я просто понимал, что меня не купят. А вот ты даже не кинулся ему на шею, когда узнал, что он возвращается в «Аякс». Я тобой горжусь. — Вим прижимает губы ко лбу Неескенса, и шестиконечная звезда касается кончика носа Йохана. — Лучше уж тебе помочь в меру моих скромных сил, чем позволить тебе дальше сходить с ума от желания. Чёрт знает, что у тебя в голове творится. Вдруг ты решишь себя погубить, приедешь к нему домой или что-то в таком духе.

— А ты не думал о другом варианте? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— О каком, мой хороший?

Помолчав, Йохан находит слова:

— Встретиться здесь втроём.

— Он не пойдёт на такой риск, — вздыхает Вим. — Он и так нарушил правила, связавшись со мной. Сейчас он слишком взрослый, слишком титулованный, ему есть что терять.

— Это единственное, что тебя останавливает?

— Нет, — усмехается Сурбир, погладив его по щеке. — Прости, я не многостаночник. Люблю быть в центре внимания и концентрироваться на одной задаче.

— Ясно, — вздыхает Йохан. — Извини, что предложил.

— Ценю твою откровенность, — смеётся Вим. — Ход твоих мыслей мне нравится, так что я всё равно подумаю над твоим предложением, но обольщаться не советую. — Он приглаживает волосы Йохана. — Ммм, детка, а ты не хочешь сам побыть им?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — шепчет Неескенс, гладя губами его лицо.

Сурбир, улёгшись на спину, приподнимает плащ Генерала за ворот:

— Надевай.


	3. 1976-1977

_Амстердам, зима 1976_

Йохан Неескенс неспешно идёт по залу прилёта Схипхола, с удовольствием ловя взгляды как женщин, так и мужчин. Его никто не узнаёт — да Неескенса, наверное, сейчас и бывшие одноклубники не узнают, если случайно встретят. Он приковывает внимание экстравагантным стилем одежды, статью и красотой, пусть его лицо и скрыто наполовину крупными очками с затемнёнными стёклами. Та одежда, в которой он вылетел из Барселоны, смирно лежит в его сумке, а он облачён в обтягивающие кожаные брюки, стильную кожаную куртку и выглядит как настоящая рок-звезда.

— Замёрзнешь, красавчик, — ласково говорит Сурбир, когда Неескенс садится в его машину на парковке.

— Зато замёрзну сексуальным, — смеётся Неескенс, сдвинув очки на макушку. — Брось. Я слишком горячий, чтобы умереть от холода.

— Ммм, проверю, — шепчет Вим, наклонившись к нему.

Йохан приоткрывает губы навстречу его поцелую, касается его щеки — Сурбир решил добавить себе брутальности и на время забыл о существовании бритвы.

— Мог бы и побриться к моему приезду, — укоряет Йохан Второй, отстранившись. — Думаешь, приятно будет тебя целовать?

— Это тактический ход, — смеётся Сурбир, уронив ладонь на его бедро. — Будешь меня целовать там, где я не колючий.

— Я и так для тебя всё сделаю, — вздыхает Неескенс, накрыв его ладонь своей и ведя её выше. — Везде, где скажешь, буду тебя целовать…

— Да, мой хороший, — шепчет Сурбир, стиснув его бедро сквозь кожаные брюки. — В этих штанах ты меня адски заводишь.

— А ты ещё не видел, что под ними…

— И что же под ними, кроме тебя самого? — уточняет Вим, ущипнув его.

— Это сюрприз. Тебе понравится.

— Ох, детка. Как же тебе хочется, чтобы я тебя хорошенько отодрал прямо тут, возле аэропорта, где народу побольше, да? — Вим, легонько шлёпнув его по бедру, убирает руку. — Погнали в более интимную обстановку, там мне всё покажешь.

— Мы договаривались, — напоминает Неескенс, откинувшись на сидении.

— Да, да, помню, — кивает Вим, заводя мотор. — Забрасываю тебя на квартиру, отдаю ключи, вечером встречаемся там. Всё верно?

— Точно, — подтверждает Йохан. — Я бы рад с тобой прямо сейчас, но есть дела…

— Надеюсь, это, — Сурбир кивает на его бёдра, — для меня, а не для «дел»?

— Смотря как дела пойдут, — усмехается Йохан. — А что, ревнуешь?

— Я не ревнивый, — смеётся Сурбир, покосившись в зеркала, и встраивается в поток такси, ползущих мимо. — Но когда ты одет, как проститутка, намекаешь, что на тебе красивое бельё, а может, даже чулки — и едешь не ко мне, это слегка интригует. Кстати, вечером могу привезти туфли. Отлично дополнят твой образ, детка.

— Сопрёшь из гардероба Майи?

— Нет, её обувь тебе маловата будет, — мотает головой Сурбир. — Куплю что-нибудь на мой вкус. Тебе пойдёт.

— Всё для тебя, — усмехается Неескенс. — Ты же знаешь — тебе я никогда и ни в чём не откажу.

— Знаю, мой хороший. За то и ценю нашу дружбу.

Вим гладит его колено. Йохан Второй ласково сжимает его ладонь в своей.

— Только я не умею ходить на каблуках, — предупреждает он.

— Ходить не придётся, — усмехается Вим. — Будешь в основном лежать.

— Ох, — выдыхает Неескенс, глядя на него. — Как же я по тебе соскучился. Жаль, что нельзя послать все дела к чёрту и лечь под тебя прямо сейчас.

— А я жалею, что нельзя тебя пригласить со мной на корт, мы с ребятами сегодня в теннис играем, — отзывается Вим. — Ты произвёл бы фурор, все охренели бы, увидев тебя таким.

— И сдохли бы от зависти, потому что трахаешь меня ты, а не они.

— Да, мой хороший. Иногда сам себе завидую.

Йохан смеётся. Он периодически наблюдал бывших одноклубников, когда приезжал к стадиону посмотреть издалека на Михелса, — но они его не узнавали. Он иначе одевается, иначе ведёт себя, даже двигается совсем не так, как тот Неескенс, которого они знали. В Амстердаме Неескенс может себе позволить выпустить ту тёмную сторону своей личности, которая ведёт дневник о Михелсе, и ненадолго превратиться в того, кто делает эти записи. Только Сурбир знает его таким — его заводят перевоплощения Йохана, Вим искренне восхищается им и потакает его желаниям. Счастье, что он существует, — и счастье, что они друг друга нашли.

— До вечера, мой хороший, — шепчет Сурбир, поцеловав его на прощание. — Ты прекрасен. Удачи в делах и не замёрзни, погода мерзкая.

— Ещё скажи мне шапку надеть, — смеётся Неескенс, гладя его волосы. — Ладно, давай. Буду ждать тебя.

Вим отдаёт ему ключи от квартиры, и Йохан Второй, подхватив свою сумку с заднего сидения, направляется в убежище Сурбира и Михелса — надо с дороги освежиться и привести себя в порядок, впереди интересный день.

***

— Привет, Йохан. — Костер крепко жмёт Неескенсу руку и удивлённо оглядывает его. — Это у вас в Барселоне теперь все так ходят? Мода такая, да? Отстал я от жизни.

— Не все так ходят, — смеётся Неескенс, отдав служанке свою куртку. — В моде по-прежнему клёши и всё такое, но я слегка опережаю события.

— Как-то чересчур откровенно, — качает головой Костер. — Ладно, я тебе не папаша, мораль читать не буду, но иногда ты даже меня эпатируешь.

— Предлагаете снять брюки? — подмигивает Неескенс, оправляя перед зеркалом воротник чёрной рубашки и проверяя манжеты.

— Не надо, — вздыхает Костер. — Ладно, хоть стричься вы нормально стали, а то были похожи чёрт знает на что.

— Мне тоже так больше нравится. — Неескенс, пригладив волосы, расстёгивает пару верхних пуговиц, чтоб было видно его любимую золотую цепь на шее. — Не волнуйтесь. Всё пройдёт как надо. Он ещё не приехал?

— Нет, конечно, ты же его знаешь — будет минута в минуту. — Костер бросает взгляд на часы. — Пойдём, у нас ещё есть время — успеем обсудить детали.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с ним наедине, — предупреждает Неескенс, следуя за Костером в гостиную. — Мне он может сказать что-то, чего не скажет при вас. Всё, что знаете вы, знает и Кройф.

— А всё, что знаешь ты, как будто Кройф не знает, — сомневается Костер.

— Со мной дело обстоит иначе, — мягко отвечает Неескенс. — Не сердитесь, но я всё-таки с той стороны и с руководством клуба вижусь чаще.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь. — Костер усаживается за стол и указывает Неескенсу на стул напротив него. — Ты всё обговорил с Арманом? Всё продумал?

— Само собой. — Неескенс занимает своё место.

Стол накрыт на троих для лёгкого чаепития. Они здесь соберутся не наслаждаться обществом друг друга, а дела обсуждать.

Уже половина сезона прошла. Конфликт Кройфа и Вайсвайлера только усугубляется — оба упёртые и эгоистичные донельзя. Понятно, что Кройфу не ужиться с этим немцем, а тот готов загубить команду, чтобы победить Кройфа. Так дело не пойдёт, все остальные не рады быть пешками в этой затянувшейся игре. Все хотят славы, побед, премиальных, в конце концов, а «Барселону» ощутимо ослабило это дурацкое противостояние тренера и лидера. Видимо, единственный тренер, с которым Кройф может сработаться, смирив свою гордыню, — тот, кто уехал спасать «Аякс».

Значит, надо вернуть его в Каталонию.

Неескенс обсудил эту мысль по телефону с Костером, и тот согласился. Если Кройф упрётся, дойдёт до ссоры с руководством клуба, и «Барселона» может не продлить с ним контракт, который заканчивается этим летом. Нужно заставить Вайсвайлера уйти — это задача посильная. Но перед этим надо заручиться согласием самого Михелса вернуться в «Барселону».

Кройфа решили пока не ставить в известность о переговорах — он не слишком хорошо расстался с Генералом, его появление может напомнить о старых ссорах и разногласиях. Неескенс вызвался быть посредником. Костер, помня о его дипломатических способностях, согласился и назначил Михелсу встречу. Но сейчас видно, что Кор засомневался в своём выборе.

До прихода Михелса они обговаривают стратегию и тактику. Генерал точно понимает, что его пригласили не чаю выпить, и наверняка продумал свои условия. Надо как-то выйти с наименьшими потерями, хотя положение такое, что впору ему в ноги валиться и вопить: «Помогите».

— Это он, — говорит Костер, услышав звонок в дверь. — Я встречу. Ты жди здесь.

Надо казаться спокойным, хотя щёки горят, а руки холодеют. Машинально вертя перед собой на блюдце нежную фарфоровую чашку с цветочным узором, Йохан пытается собрать мысли в кучу и сконцентрироваться на своей задаче. Он уже не тот мальчик, который краснел, случайно встретившись взглядом с Генералом, он должен быть другим. Уверенным в себе и в своих целях, знающим, чего он хочет.

Неескенс осознал, что его первоначальный план держаться от Генерала подальше, чтобы не порушить образ, сложившийся в его воображении, был хорош только для первых месяцев. Он исчерпал себя. Нужно узнать самого Михелса и понять, каков он на самом деле. Сравнить, изучить, сделать выводы, разобраться, как быть с этим дальше. А для этого Генерала надо вернуть в пределы досягаемости.

Сурбир, конечно, не обрадуется. Но Неескенсу надо решать свои задачи, а одного года счастья после долгих лет разлуки Виму пока хватит. Нужно спасать «Барсу», Кройфа и ситуацию в целом.

Шаги за дверью. Сейчас они войдут сюда. Неескенс ухмыляется, представив, как он смотрится в уютной гостиной Костера, — абсолютно чужеродный элемент.

Йохан Второй поднимается, как только открывается дверь.

Для полуофициальных переговоров Генерал выбрал полуофициальный стиль — светлый костюм, тёмная рубашка. Неескенс улыбается ему — и с удовольствием видит, что на секунду Михелс растерялся. Ожидал увидеть кого угодно, кроме него. Прекрасно, любое замешательство оппонента Неескенсу выгодно.

— Привет, Йохан, нормально добрался?

Ну, хотя бы не «опять ты». Впрочем, на его лице это написано весьма ясно. Нет уж, Йохана Второго этим не смутить.

— Всё отлично, спасибо, — кивает Неескенс, пожав ему руку.

Костер усаживает Генерала во главе стола, подчёркивая, что он важный гость, на правах хозяина дома наливает им чай.

— Как у вас погода?

«У _нас_ , Генерал. Барселона — теперь и ваш дом тоже, и я хочу вернуть вас домой».

Светские формальности. Собеседникам важно понять настрой друг друга и наладить контакт. Костер переводит задумчивый взгляд с Неескенса на Михелса и обратно. Неескенс кратко обрисовывает живописную, но промозглую и ветреную зимнюю Барселону и переводит разговор на профессиональные темы: интересуется, как дела у «Аякса». Господи, да он сам знает, что не блестяще, но потом Генерал спросит, как там «Барса», и тут главное будет не переборщить с драматизмом. Ну хотя бы не разрыдаться.

Костер вроде пока доволен тем, как идёт разговор. Иногда добавляет по ситуации в «Барсе» подробности, которые знает от дочери, но Михелс и сам в курсе — его жена дружит с Данни, они часто созваниваются. Когда Данни была в больнице в Амстердаме после рождения Йорди, супруга Генерала ей полностью пересказывала по телефону матч с «Реалом», и Данни была уверена, что та её разыгрывает, — ну как можно выиграть у мадридского «Реала» пять-ноль?

Только вот те времена уже в прошлом. Неескенс, стараясь выбирать более-менее корректные выражения, описывает стиль работы Вайсвайлера, и Генерал, хоть и сочувственно кивает, не может сдержать ухмылку: вот, сволочи, поняли, каково без меня?

Сволочи поняли, и Неескенс тут практически легитимный представитель этих сволочей.

— Вся команда настроена против Вайсвайлера, — рассказывает он, глядя Михелсу в глаза. — И дело не только в Кройфе, не в том, что он сам в контрах с тренером и других накручивает. Вайсвайлер вообще не наш человек, понимаете. И ребята его никогда не примут.

— Значит, опять смените тренера, — пожимает плечами Генерал, будто его это совершенно не касается. — Когда-нибудь найдёте идеального.

— Но время уходит, — возражает Неескенс. — Мы теряем авторитет, теряем класс, пока Кройф саботирует тренировки Вайсвайлера. Некогда всех тренеров мира перебирать.

— Покину вас ненадолго, — поднимается Костер, уловив подходящий момент.

Дверь закрывается за ним.

Неескенс и Генерал смотрят друг на друга, и Йохану приходится заставлять себя дышать ровно, будто ничего и не происходит. Кажется, он впервые в жизни остался с Михелсом наедине.

— Соскучились, значит? — усмехается Генерал.

«Я вот вообще жуть как соскучился», — мысленно стонет Неескенс, но берёт себя в руки и отзывается:

— Да. Без вас ничего не получается. В раздевалке только и говорят о вас, о том, что с вами всё было… совсем иначе.

— И вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся.

— Да, — кивает Неескенс.

— Почему тебя прислали? — резко спрашивает Михелс. — Кройфу лень свою царственную задницу от мягкого дивана оторвать?

— Он с вами не особо ладил перед тем, как вы ушли, — отвечает Йохан Второй. — Опасно его к вам посылать, вдруг вы опять разругаетесь, и на этом дело кончится.

— Ну, а с чего ты взял, что я горю желанием снова с ним работать при таком отношении? — резонно интересуется Генерал.

— Он исправится, гарантирую, — клянётся Неескенс. — После Вайсвайлера, после войны с ним он точно вам в ноги кинется, будет шёлковым и послушным, только бы вы нас больше не бросали.

— Кройф? Послушным? Ты кому тут сказки рассказывать собрался? — подаётся вперёд Генерал. — Я его вырастил, считай, мне лучше знать, будет он слушаться или нет.

— Он всё понял и учёл свои ошибки, — уверяет Йохан Второй. — Постоянно вас вспоминает и жалеет, что так всё получилось. Что вы ушли.

Генерал, хмыкнув, откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Короче, он не знает, что ты тут, — говорит Михелс, глядя в сторону.

— Не знает, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— А хоть кто-нибудь знает? Арман в курсе?

— Да, — кивает Йохан Второй.

Собственно, только менеджер «Барселоны» Арман Карабен и посвящён в их планы — Костер с ним созванивался.

— И он, значит, обеими руками за моё возвращение.

— Именно.

— Очень любезно с его стороны. Особенно после того, как он меня подставил по полной перед Кройфом, — усмехается Генерал.

Арман действительно поступил не очень красиво, рассказав прессе после ухода Михелса, что Генерал хотел видеть в «Барсе» совсем не Йохана Первого, а Герда Мюллера из «Баварии». И трансфер Кройфа в Каталонию был заслугой исключительно самого Карабена и Костера, Михелса поставили перед фактом. Кройф, естественно, обиделся, но это многое объясняло. Понятно, кого Михелс видел вторым легионером в составе при таком раскладе.

— А Монталь, само собой, ничего не знает.

— Да и к чему, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. Президента клуба вмешивать пока рано.

— И что же тебя уполномочили мне предложить? — скептически спрашивает Михелс.

— Гонорар по вашим пожеланиям, — оживляется Неескенс, облокотившись на стол и чуть не перевернув чашку с остывшим нетронутым чаем.

— Ты даже не знаешь, сколько я запрашивал перед тем, как ушёл.

— Уверяю, они поняли, сколько вы стоите, — обольстительно улыбается Неескенс.

Генерал усмехается в ответ, отодвигает свою чашку и, вынув из кармана пиджака блокнот и ручку, пишет на листке сумму. Показывает Неескенсу.

Ого.

— Кхм… Это, надеюсь, в год? — похлопав глазами, уточняет Йохан Второй.

— В год, — успокаивает Михелс. — Но, надеюсь, ты понял, что это в долларах.

— Хорошо, — кивает Неескенс. — Столько — будет.

— Уверен?

— На девяносто девять и девять десятых, — отвечает Неескенс. — Ну, по крайней мере, в моих силах этого добиться.

В серых глазах Генерала мелькает проблеск интереса. Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

— Чем ещё тебе велели меня соблазнять? — интересуется Генерал.

— Меня не ограничивали в методах, — отвечает Йохан Второй. — Как я уже говорил, обещаю, что Кройф будет вести себя смирно и станет больше внимания уделять вашим указаниям. С ним смогу поработать. Да и целый сезон без вас ему нелегко даётся… Он сам сообразит, что к чему.

— А ещё? — Михелс подпирает голову рукой.

— Арман говорил, что присмотрел прекрасный дом в вашем любимом районе, — сообщает Йохан Второй. — Как раз к лету его отремонтируют и подготовят для вас. Аренда будет за счёт клуба.

— Неужели это всё? — усмехается Генерал.

Неескенс медленно поднимается из-за стола. Его обтягивающие кожаные брюки скрипнули в тишине гостиной. Интересно, Костер сейчас подслушивает под дверью? Ладно, чего его стесняться… На войне все средства хороши.

— Вы позволите за вами поухаживать? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс, взяв чайник. Генерал успел выпить весь свой чай, пока Йохан Второй ему рассказывал о бедственном положении «Барселоны».

Михелс кивает.

Неескенс подходит поближе к нему, чтобы наполнить его чашку. Главное — не пролить мимо и в то же время убедиться, что Генерал оценивающе оглядывает его бёдра, обтянутые тонкой кожей.

— Я буду в вашем полном распоряжении, — сообщает Неескенс, налив ему чаю и поставив чайник на стол. — Буду ловить каждое ваше слово и выполнять любые ваши приказы. Вы сможете делать со мной всё, что захотите.

Пауза. Генерал смотрит на него, проверяя, не послышалось ли ему, а Неескенс смело встречает его взгляд — толку юлить, всё уже сказано.

— Ни хрена себе, — помолчав, отзывается Генерал. — А ну сел на место.

Йохан Второй, усмехнувшись, отступает и послушно опускается на свой стул.

— То есть, ты решил — если я тебе позволил несколько месяцев ходить за мной хвостом и пялиться на меня, значит, мне это нравится? — спрашивает Генерал, отодвинув чашку, будто Неескенс мог туда незаметно добавить приворотное зелье. — Совсем оборзел. Наглый испорченный мальчишка.

Неескенс отводит взгляд, чтоб Михелс не заметил, как сверкнули его глаза. Такие слова его только сильнее заводят.

— Вот и накажете меня за мою испорченность, — усмехается он, поигрывая цепью на шее.

— Поздно уже твоим воспитанием заниматься. — Михелс мученически вздыхает, но Йохан Второй видит, куда он смотрит. Он смотрит на обнажённую грудь Неескенса между расстёгнутых пуговиц чёрной рубашки. — Слушай, Неескенс, я сам выбираю тех, кто делит со мной постель, и не люблю, когда навязываются.

— Выбираете вы, разумеется, сами, — признаёт Неескенс, — но ведь нужно предложить вам варианты, чтобы было из чего выбрать. Вот я и предлагаю.

— Охренеть какой бонус.

— Это исключительно моя инициатива, — заверяет Йохан Второй.

— И с чего ты решил, что я обрадуюсь?

— Просто рискнул, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Я, конечно, не дом в Барселоне, но тоже приятная мелочь.

— Псих, — снова вздыхает Генерал. — Твоё счастье, что я сегодня в неплохом настроении.

«Ох, вы бы только знали, насколько я в действительности псих», — мысленно усмехается Неескенс. Говорить Генерал может всё что угодно — главное, как он смотрит на Йохана Второго. А в его взгляде Неескенс определённо видит интерес. Будто бы он уже прикидывает, как воспользуется предложением Йохана Второго. И это вдохновляет.

— Чего ты в лоб прёшь, как танк? — интересуется Михелс, побарабанив пальцами по столу. — Нельзя было более тонко подкатить?

— Вряд ли выпадет другая возможность поговорить с вами наедине в безопасном месте.

— Надо быть хитрее, — поучает Генерал. — И в будущем, когда сам станешь тренером, а настырные мальчишки будут тебя клеить, учти, что в такой ситуации ты обязан своего игрока послать куда подальше.

«О да, я смотрю, с Сурбиром у вас это просто прекрасно получилось!»

— В данный момент я не ваш игрок, — возражает Неескенс. — Сейчас мы с вами просто знакомые.

Михелс, хмыкнув, бросает на него ещё один оценивающий взгляд. К этому Неескенс готов — он не зря делал безупречную причёску и готовил абсолютно неподходящий для деловой встречи наряд.

— Вы действительно думаете, что я тоже смогу стать тренером? — тихо спрашивает Йохан Второй.

— Вы все обязаны стать тренерами, — отзывается Михелс. — Я выбирал не просто сильных, быстрых и техничных, но и умных. Не зря же я это делал, правильно?

«Вы все» — это «Аякс», который он тренировал с шестьдесят пятого по семьдесят первый, само собой. Они его первая профессиональная команда, и они у него самые любимые, это понятно. Ван Дайк, по меркам Генерала, — позор семьи, раз бросил спорт ради бизнеса.

Несколько очень долгих минут тишину нарушает только тиканье часов на стене. Михелс задумчиво смотрит в пространство, а Неескенс ждёт, что он скажет.

— Ладно, — помолчав, говорит Генерал. — Сначала я должен вернуться в «Барселону» на моих условиях. А потом, так уж и быть, подумаю над твоим опрометчивым предложением.

Логично, зачем прямо сейчас отталкивать того, кто так заинтересован в твоём возвращении. Лучше продинамить его потом, когда дело будет сделано.

Однако у Неескенса хотя бы есть шанс получить желаемое.

— Давайте зафиксируем ваши условия, — встрепенувшись, отвечает Неескенс.

Михелс, вырвав из блокнота листок, на котором обозначил гонорар, кладёт его перед Неескенсом.

— Вот это, — кивает он на цифры на листке, — и контракт ровно на один сезон. Ни днём больше. До тридцатого июня семьдесят седьмого года.

Хочет обеспечить себе возможность свалить быстро и без неустоек, если что-то снова не сложится. Или, быть может, у него свои планы. Надо порасспросить на эту тему Сурбира…

— Будет сделано по вашему слову, — кивает Йохан Второй, складывая листок.

— Тогда и поговорим.

Аудиенция окончена. Выглянув из гостиной, Неескенс просит служанку позвать Костера, чтобы проводить высокого гостя вместе. Спиной (да и пониже спины) он чувствует взгляд Генерала, и это приятно будоражит.

Ох, сколько материала для новых фантазий, которые можно будет вечером воплотить с Вимом.

***

_Ницца, зима 1976_

— Ну ничего так, уютно, — одобряет Кройф, оглядываясь.

— Я старался, — улыбается Дик. — Больше доверия к брокеру, у которого есть офис, сам понимаешь. Тем более, офис в центре.

— Места, правда, маловато, — добавляет Йохан.

— Так я и не собираюсь свои объекты здесь размещать, — смеётся Дик, — а для показа фотографий и подписания документов много места не нужно.

— Тогда покажи и мне что-нибудь, — подмигивает Кройф, усевшись на диван.

В маленькое помещение удалось втиснуть только стол Дика, его кресло, стул для посетителя, шкаф для бумаг, а ещё диван и журнальный столик, на котором Дик планирует ненавязчиво раскидать фотографии соблазнительных домов на Лазурном берегу.

— Есть одна вилла, просто мечта, хотел тебе похвастаться…

Совсем ван Дайк в бизнес погрузился, перестал намёки понимать. Зато солидный такой, в костюме. Ему идёт. И ещё сильнее его хочется такого.

— Вилла подождёт. Сейчас нужно больше приватности, — усмехается Кройф, кивнув на стеклянную стену, отделяющую их от оживлённой улицы.

— А, точно, извини. — Дик подходит к окну и опускает жалюзи. — Так лучше?

— Намного, — тихо отзывается Кройф. — Иди ко мне.

— Нет, ты ко мне, — манит Дик, привалившись к столу. — Чтоб мне было что вспомнить, когда буду сидеть за этим столом…

Йохан, усмехнувшись, охотно поднимается, вплывает в его объятия — Дик сразу разворачивается и прижимает его к столу. Кройф хватает его за галстук, тянет к себе, и Дик, довольно урча, накрывает его губы своими.

Неескенс уехал в Амстердам на пару дней — вроде по каким-то семейным делам, но Кройф предполагает, что он к Сурбиру намылился, ну и пусть проветрится мальчик. Сам Йохан Первый радостно рванул в Ниццу — Дик сообщал, что обустроил себе контору, и приглашал посмотреть, вот и выдалась возможность, не соврав ничего Неескенсу, тоже смыться из Барселоны.

Бизнес ван Дайка понемногу раскручивается — знакомства есть, есть люди, которые советуют его потенциальным клиентам, а это очень важно. Деловая хватка Дика нравится Кройфу ничуть не меньше, чем другие черты его характера. Пожалуй, он лучший партнёр, которого можно представить. Не только в сексе.

— Дверь запер? — шепчет Кройф, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Да, конечно, — отзывается ван Дайк, расстёгивая его ремень. — Расслабься. Никто нам не помешает. Клиенты пока сюда толпами не ломятся…

— Ну, это временно. — Закинув руки ему за шею, Кройф чувствует, как Дик выворачивает из петли пуговицу его джинсов, тянет вниз замок молнии. — Скоро тут отбою от них не будет…

— Твоими бы устами… — смеётся Дик, просунув руку под резинку его трусов.

— Что моими бы устами? — выдыхает Кройф, обнимая его.

— Нет, пожалуй, пока что моими, — шепчет Дик, коротко поцеловав его в губы. — Соскучился по твоему вкусу.

Резко стянув с Кройфа до колен джинсы вместе с трусами, Дик укладывает его на стол.

— Лучшей церемонии открытия офиса и представить нельзя, — делится впечатлениями Дик, снимая с него кроссовки.

— Спасибо, что хоть без публики и красной ленточки, — довольно смеётся Кройф.

Его джинсы с трусами летят на пол, и Дик склоняется к нему, чтобы обнять губами его член. Кройф стонет, вцепившись в его волосы, — Дик, шумно выдохнув, скользит вдоль ствола приоткрытыми губами, проходится языком.

— Ещё, — требует Кройф, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу его рту. — Ещё.

Как же возбуждает то, что от людной улицы их отделяет только стекло, закрытое жалюзи, снаружи долетают гудки клаксонов и обрывки разговоров проходящих туристов. Остаётся надеяться, что Дик хорошо закрепил жалюзи, а то придётся прятаться под столом, — Кройф прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать смех, представив такую картину.

— Красотища, — говорит Кройф, перебирая фотографии. — Я бы и сам на такой пожить не отказался.

— А то, других не держим, — довольно усмехается Дик, прижимая его к себе покрепче. — Уже есть покупатель, кстати.

— Я его знаю? — оборачивается Кройф. — Такое простой смертный не купит.

— Нет, вряд ли, из местных, — отзывается Дик, целуя его плечо. — Занимается грузоперевозками по морю, живёт рядом с Марселем.

— Тогда не знаю. — Кройф, кинув фотографии виллы на стол, гладит ладонь Дика на своём животе, касается губами его виска. — Рад, что у тебя всё так хорошо.

— Это только начало, — шепчет Дик. — И это ещё не хорошо. Но всё благодаря тебе.

— Брось. — Кройф, взяв его за подбородок, прижимает губы к его губам. — Я тут присмотрел для себя сферу интересов. Как тебе Ибица?

— Хм, — усмехается Дик. — Жильё там недешёвое, насколько я знаю.

— Но у меня есть кому приглядеть за тем районом, пока я буду доигрывать последние сезоны. — Кройф, подмигнув, взъерошивает его волосы. — Может, летом съездим туда, осмотримся? Приметим сами какие-нибудь интересные объекты. Поручу их моему доверенному человеку.

— Сильно доверенному? — поднимает бровь Дик, гладя его спину. — Настолько, что ты готов ему рассказать о своих планах?

— О тебе ни слова не говорил. Только о том, что хочу заняться недвижимостью.

— Это уже немало, — хмурится Дик. — Понимающий человек быстро сделает выводы.

— Дик, чего ты? — шепчет Кройф, обнимая его плечи. — Ты что, не хочешь со мной летом на Ибицу?

— Да хочу, разумеется, но…

— А вот и приличный деловой предлог нашёлся, — смеётся Кройф, целуя его за ухом. — Хватит. Мы ведь не будем ссориться из-за пустяков? Как-то смешно, когда я тут, голый, сижу у тебя на коленях, и ты тоже голый, и…

Дик, вздохнув, сдаётся и прижимает губы к его шее. Правда, никуда не годится портить такой момент несвоевременными сомнениями.

Кройф сначала хотел спросить его, общается ли он по-прежнему с Неескенсом — и не замечает ли странностей в его поведении. Ему самому кажется, что с Прекрасным принцем что-то не так. Он то витает в заоблачных высях и никакого отклика от него не добиться, то, наоборот, требует внимания и ласки настойчиво, откровенно, тащит Кройфа после тренировок на арендованную им квартиру — и там он такой ненасытный, что его иногда не узнать.

Но не хочется сейчас говорить об этом, когда Дик, такой нежный и тёплый, — рядом, из радио на полке шкафа льётся тихая музыка — обволакивающая, приятная, роскошная, будто за окном жаркое лето, а не дождливая южная зима.

Кройф снимает руку Дика со своего бедра и кладёт себе на грудь, прижимает его пальцы к своему соску. Дик, лизнув его шею, послушно сжимает его сосок, как Кройфу нравится, ласково пощипывает его. В комнате душно и пахнет ими, пахнет их сексом — эти запахи возбуждают.

— Уже хочешь ещё? — шепчет Дик, потёршись губами о его плечо.

— Тебя — всегда, — смеётся Йохан.

— Тогда иди ко мне… — Дик помогает Кройфу устроиться на нём поудобнее, оседлав бёдра Дика. — Ближе. Да, вот так.

Привычно ухватив цепь на груди Кройфа, Дик плавно тянет его к себе, целует его — сначала мягко, потом увлекается, нежно покусывает его губы. Йохан обнимает его и глухо стонет в его рот, когда Дик шлёпает его по заднице.

— Резче, — шепчет он, отстранившись, — сильнее.

— А волшебное слово? — смеётся ван Дайк, лукаво сверкая тёмными глазами.

— Сукин сын, — выдыхает Йохан, чувствуя, как Дик тискает его. — Быстро делай, что сказали, а то слезу и уйду.

— С меня не так-то просто слезть, Кройф, — ухмыляется Дик, но делает, что велено, а это главное.

***

_Барселона, весна 1976_

— Не передумал? — тихо спрашивает Кройф, заглушив двигатель.

— Ещё чего, — отзывается Неескенс.

— Всё делаем, как договорились, — повторяет Кройф, нервно вытаскивая из кармана сигареты. — Сейчас покурим и пойдём.

— Дай мне тоже, — протягивает руку Неескенс.

Кройф, покачав головой, прикуривает сигарету и отдаёт ему, для себя вынимает новую.

Неескенс опускает стекло. Кройф протягивает ему руку, и Йохан Второй вкладывает свою ладонь в его. Кажется, уже много месяцев они не чувствовали себя настолько близкими и едиными.

— Всё получится, — уверенно говорит Кройф, сжав его пальцы.

Неескенс кивает. У него нет сомнений, что всё сложится именно так, как решили они вдвоём. Только они имеют право определять судьбу «Барселоны».

Вернувшись из Амстердама после разговора с Михелсом, Неескенс взялся перебирать варианты скорейшего устранения Вайсвайлера. Беспроигрышным был только один: обострить конфликт Вайсвайлера и Кройфа настолько, чтобы ситуация предельно накалилась и разрешилась как можно быстрее. Иначе до конца сезона Михелсу может сделать соблазнительное предложение другой клуб — а он, желая отделаться от настырного Неескенса, может и согласиться.

Ход Неескенса был рисковым. В выездном матче с «Атлетик Бильбао» был назначен пенальти — а Неескенс заслуженно считался безупречным исполнителем одиннадцатиметровых, и к точке традиционно направили его. Привычно установив мяч и взяв разбег, Йохан Второй пробил, как всегда, уверенно, чётко и без колебаний — но мимо ворот.

Все ахнули: в «Барсе» Неескенс ни разу не промахивался и безошибочно нащупывал слабые места вратарей любых соперников. Йохану Второму тоже было не по себе — это был его первый незабитый пенальти за три года. Кройф успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу — типа, с кем не бывает, однако Неескенс успел заметить тревогу в его синих глазах. Но результат был важнее статистики.

Неескенс рассчитывал, что после игры Вайсвайлер накинется на него, Кройф встанет на его защиту, и это наэлектризует ситуацию, а получилось ещё лучше. Через двенадцать минут «Атлетик» опять нарушил правила, судье пришлось назначить ещё один пенальти в их ворота, и Вайсвайлер со скамейки крикнул Кройфу — бей, дескать, ты, Неескенс чересчур нервный сегодня. Кройф поморщился, почесал нос, развернулся к Неескенсу и, положив руку ему на плечо, сказал: «Не волнуйся, мой Принц. Иди и забивай».

Пожалуй, даже если бы лично Иисус Христос сошёл с небес на поле, он не был бы более убедителен, чем Кройф в то мгновение, поэтому Неескенс сделал по слову Йохана Первого: пошёл и забил. Он сработал хладнокровно и спокойно, вратарь ничего не смог ему противопоставить. Оказалось, что забить пенальти Неескенсу проще, чем намеренно промазать.

В раздевалке Вайсвайлер устроил настоящий концерт: махал руками, вопил, брызгал слюной. Никакого чувства собственного достоинства, одна истерика. Кройф ржал над ним без всякого стеснения — ему очень нравилось демонстрировать, кто в «Барсе» хозяин и кого тут слушаются, а остальные игроки наблюдали за Вайсвайлером с брезгливостью и сочувственно поглядывали на Неескенса. Понятно, что тот ослушаться Кройфа не мог, а теперь огребает из-за Йохана Первого. Неескенс делал вид, что стал жертвой амбиций Кройфа, пригрозил, что не будет больше исполнять пенальти, раз тренер в него не верит, и вечером в отеле демонстративно сердился на Йохана Первого: ладно, мол, ты с Вайсвайлером не ладишь, но какого чёрта подставляешь меня?

Кройфу пришлось постараться, чтобы убедить Неескенса составить ему компанию в открытом противостоянии Вайсвайлеру, и, наконец, Йохан Второй как бы нехотя согласился. Мысленно он, ясное дело, ликовал и открывал шампанское. Дни Вайсвайлера в «Барсе» уже сочтены, против двух Йоханов он ничего не сможет сделать.

Вайсвайлер будто понимал, чего от него хочет Неескенс, и рыл себе могилу с поразительной скоростью. Через неделю в матче с «Севильей» он, проигрывая 2:0, заменил Кройфа на семидесятой минуте. Не дать Кройфу доиграть двадцать минут было настоящим оскорблением, а убирать нападающего при таком счёте — чистое вредительство. Проходя мимо скамейки в подтрибунные помещения, Кройф с яростью бросил в лицо Вайсвайлеру: «Сукин ты сын!» Некоторые утверждали, что Кройф ему даже плюнул в морду, но Неескенсу в это верилось с трудом. Разве что если Йохан Первый тоже хотел побыстрее разогреть конфликт до нужной температуры…

После этой истории Кройф поспешил сделать громкое заявление для прессы: если Вайсвайлер останется у руля, он уйдёт из клуба по истечении своего контракта — а контракт Кройфа заканчивается 30 июня этого года. Угроза весомая.

Они подождали реакции менеджеров и президента «Барселоны». Те отнеслись без энтузиазма: Вайсвайлер не хотел уходить по собственному желанию, потому что в таком случае из его гонорара должны вычесть неустойку, а клуб не торопился его увольнять по тем же причинам — в договоре была прописана круглая сумма в случае досрочного прекращения контракта по инициативе клуба. В общем, все стремились дотерпеть до конца сезона, но Кройф был настроен решительно, и Неескенс — тем более.

Посовещавшись, Йоханы выложили на стол ещё один козырь. Неескенс заявил, что если Вайсвайлер останется, то и он уйдёт из «Барсы» вместе с Кройфом.

Фанаты взбесились уже после речей Кройфа, а Неескенс подлил масла в огонь. Вайсвайлера теперь ненавидит вся Барселона, ему адресуют оскорбительные плакаты на трибунах, его поливают грязью местные спортивные издания. Чувствуется, что дедушка близок к правильному решению о возвращении на родину.

Кройф, подумав и прислушавшись к словам Неескенса, добил: «Я останусь, только если вернётся Михелс».

Руководство клуба дрогнуло и назначило Йоханам встречу на нейтральной территории, в шикарном ресторане. Около него и сидят в машине Неескенс и Кройф: приехали заранее, а приходить слишком рано — моветон, надо подождать условленного времени.

От Костера Неескенс знает, что с Михелсом уже связались и начали переговоры. Это будет небыстро, да и контракт Генерала в «Аяксе» истекает только 30 июня, поэтому доигрывать сезон в любом случае как-то придётся без него, но главное — уволить Вайсвайлера и подписать Михелса.

— Сурбир нас возненавидит, — тихо говорит Кройф. — Сначала отпустили, а теперь обратно.

— Да, но у нас нет другого выхода, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Вим поймёт. Кого мы ещё найдём за такой короткий срок. А Генерал согласен вроде.

Кройф пожимает плечами. Видно, что он переживает за Сурбира. Да и за Генерала. А может, и за Неескенса — чёрт знает, на что будет способен Йохан Второй, если Михелс снова окажется в пределах досягаемости его цепких рук, под его жадными взглядами. Хоть Генерала и зовут железным, он всё-таки человек…

— Монталь сейчас будет руки заламывать и стенать, где взять денег на зарплату Генералу, — невесело усмехается Кройф.

— Не платить неустойку Вайсвайлеру, — предлагает Неескенс, выдохнув дым. Он уже всё продумал.

— Если клуб разорвёт с ним контракт, придётся заплатить, или он нас засудит.

— Он уйдёт сам, — возражает Йохан Второй.

— Он баран упёртый, — морщится Кройф, стряхнув пепел за окно.

— А мы пообещаем ему всю сумму, хоть он и не отработает до конца контракта, — разводит руками Неескенс. — Пусть только оформит документы как надо. Эти деньги есть, они из прошлогоднего бюджета. Монталь его уболтает, и он их налом заберёт. Нала в кассе хватает.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — щурится Кройф.

— Карабен сказал, — отвечает Неескенс.

— Какой ты у меня хваткий, оказывается, — усмехается Йохан Первый, погладив его ладонь.

— Ещё бы, — подмигивает Йохан Второй. — Ну, сыграем пару дополнительных товарняков в межсезонье, вот и наскребём Генералу на коньяк и лобстеров. Он-то точно налом возьмёт. Он не немец, которому надо, чтоб всё по закону, а то на родине вздрючат.

Кройф кивает. Уклонение от налогов — их любимый вид спорта после футбола.

Неескенс крепче сжимает его руку в своей. Они переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу. Удивительно, как их объединила и сблизила операция по ликвидации Вайсвайлера. Оказывается, нужно совсем немного, чтобы снова почувствовать себя полноценной парой и перестать нервничать из-за того, как мало ты на самом деле знаешь о том, что на уме у твоего мужчины. Просто надо заиметь общую цель, а остальное придёт само собой.

Выкинув окурок в окно, Кройф бросает взгляд на часы и касается щеки Неескенса. Йохан Второй подаётся ему навстречу, ловит его губы своими, отвечает на его короткий, нежный поцелуй.

— Пойдём, — шепчет Йохан Первый, поправив воротник его рубашки. — Всё будет так, как мы решили.

***

_Амстердам, июнь 1976_

Вим подаёт ему халат — он делает так всякий раз после того, как они принимают душ вместе. Он уже и сам не помнит, с чего началась эта традиция, они оба часто шутят по этому поводу — «Ваш халат, мой господин», «Одеться подано, хозяин» — но сейчас нет настроения для шуток.

Вместо этого Вим крепко обнимает его сзади и замирает, уткнувшись в его плечо. Целует его сквозь махровую ткань.

— Ну чего ты? — тихо спрашивает он, накрыв руку Сурбира своей.

— Ничего, — собравшись, отзывается Вим и отстраняется. — Пойдём кофе пить.

Хотя какое, к чёрту, ничего. Ещё как чего.

Насыпая кофе в турку, Сурбир слышит, как он отодвинул стул, сел у стола. Видит его, даже не оборачиваясь, слишком хорошо знает, какую позу он принял, как подпёр голову рукой, как смотрит на него. Все его жесты выучил, все позы, интонации, мимику, привычки. Наверное, Вим его смог бы даже в кино сыграть, настолько проникся им за долгие годы.

— Не начинай, — говорит Генерал ему в спину.

— А я и не начинаю, — отвечает Вим, добавляя специи. — Сам виноват. Нечего было привыкать к хорошему.

Корица повисла взвесью над горлом турки, когда в неё полилась вода. Слишком мелкий помол, совсем пыль. Больше не надо такую брать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог поступить иначе.

— Это понимаю, — усмехается Сурбир, чиркнув спичкой. Не загорелась. — Но вот как такое может быть, что я сейчас уеду на сборы в Зейст, оттуда на Евро, вернусь, мы увидимся наедине дай бог один раз, а потом ты улетишь в Барселону, и тебя опять тут не будет, и этой квартиры не будет, и ничего не будет — это пока в голове не укладывается. Дай время, привыкну. — Спичка сломалась, Вим раздражённо бросил её возле плиты. — Человек — тварь такая, ко всему привыкает.

— В «Аяксе» мне никогда не будут платить столько, сколько там, — утверждает Михелс, пока он зажигает другую спичку.

— Знаешь, я иногда скучаю по тем временам, когда ты ездил на бэушной «шкоде», — признаётся Сурбир, поставив турку на плиту. — А я жил один в родительской квартире. И у нас не было ничего, вообще ничего, кроме нас самих. Но мы были такие счастливые, если вдуматься.

— Ты так говоришь потому, что всё прошло — и в памяти осталось только хорошее, — вздыхает он. — Вспомни остальное, сразу перестанешь ностальгией увлекаться.

— Да мне ничего особенного не нужно, — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Конечно, снять для нас апартаменты в центре — это здорово, за это я деньгам благодарен. Семью прокормить могу, это тоже круто. Баловать их могу. Мелиссе купить игрушки, платья, всё такое. Но разве я буду свои гонорары вспоминать, когда помирать стану? Я тебя вспомню. И всякую сентиментальную ерунду, типа как ты меня обнял тогда…

— Когда? — щурится Генерал.

— Ну, тогда, — обтекаемо отвечает Вим, отвернувшись. Не хватало только поплыть и размазаться, Генералу не понравится. — Какая разница, когда. Главное, что обнял. Вот это важно. А деньги — что деньги, ещё заработаю, ещё потрачу…

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — напоминает Михелс.

— Да, помню, — кивает Вим. — И мне вообще очень повезло, что этот год ты провёл тут. Жаль, что ты потратил столько времени на «Аякс», а он так в жопе и остался. Но, согласись, нам вместе было недурно.

Генерал тяжело вздыхает.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт он.

— Куда я пойду, наш кофе убежит, — отказывается Вим, уставившись в турку. На самом деле ничего там закипать ещё не собирается.

— Сурбир, ты всё-таки начинаешь, — констатирует Михелс, поднимаясь.

— Ничего я не начинаю, — протестует Вим. Чёрт, он сейчас подойдёт, обнимет и всё. — Я же не сжёг твой паспорт, например, чтоб ты никуда не уехал.

— Только потому что не знаешь, где он, — смеётся Михелс, мягко притянув его к себе.

— Нет, потому что уже привык без тебя обходиться. — Сурбир как бы нехотя поддаётся ему.

— Прекрати злиться. — А шептать в ухо — это вообще запрещённый приём. Сурбир от него тает, как шоколад на батарее.

— Я не злюсь, — возражает Вим, погладив его руку на своей талии. — Мне просто немного грустно. И я не хочу, чтобы тебя это огорчало. Пройдёт.

— Думаешь, я хочу от тебя уезжать? — Генерал берёт его за подбородок, заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

Вим только моргает в ответ. «Если бы ты не хотел, ты мог бы и не уезжать», — думает он, но вслух такое, конечно, не произнесёт.

«Вот чего тебе тут не хватает? Скажи, чего? Все тебя любят, восхищаются тобой. — Вим осторожно касается его руки, тянет её выше, к губам. Целует его пальцы. — Я тут и готов для тебя на всё. Почему опять надо уезжать? Чего ради? Там ты уже всё завоевал, всех покорил. Только за деньгами?»

Генерал, погладив его по щеке, накрывает ладонью его затылок и касается губами его губ. Сурбир мгновенно улавливает настроение, отвечает: они всегда целуются глубоко и чувственно, порой — медленно и вдумчиво, порой — страстно. Сейчас первый случай.

Этот год вместе после долгой разлуки неприлично избаловал их. Всё было почти как в начале. Только Михелс больше не носит смешную, но очаровательную клетчатую кепку — теперь он одевается дорого и стильно, вместо бэушной «шкоды» у него красивая модная тачка, у Сурбира две машины и уютный дом за городом. И осмелели оба — Михелс теперь бог покруче Кройфа, Вим зарекомендовал себя примерным семьянином: жена, дочка, чего там ещё у людей бывает. Это совсем не то, что молодой и хорошенький парень-сирота, живущий один в родительской квартире. Генерал очень боялся, что о них узнают, приезжал только под покровом ночи, спасибо, что хоть через дверь заходил, а не залезал в окно по водосточной трубе, например, с него станется.

Они оба стали мягче, пройдя столько испытаний и узнав друг друга. Стали больше друг о друге заботиться. Господи, ну кто ещё сделает тебе обалденный массаж вместо прелюдии? А Генерал это умеет, освоил массаж, когда учился на тренера, и получается у него превосходно.

Вим тоже прошёл курс обучения массажу — специально для Генерала, чтобы снимать боль в спине от старой травмы, из-за которой ему рано пришлось завершить карьеру игрока. И Михелс это оценил. Наверное, именно благодаря искренней заботе он так раскрылся перед Сурбиром, подпустил его к такому себе, которого мало кто видел.

— Перестал закрывать глаза, когда целуешь? — шепчет Вим, отстранившись.

— Смотрю за нашим кофе, — кивает Михелс в сторону плиты.

— Ну-ну, — смеётся Вим, коротко поцеловав его в губы. — И как там?

— Закипает уже. Я бы на твоём месте снял его с огня.

Таким нежным, ласковым и спокойным Генерала знают, наверное, только двое — жена и Сурбир. Совсем не похож на того, кто жёстко муштровал их, начинал тренировки в семь утра, не разрешал ни пить, ни есть, только тренироваться и наращивать собственную мощь да совершенствовать технику обращения с мячом. И за словом никогда в карман не лез, и штрафовал, и наказывал — они были его солдатами, уважали и боялись его, он на любого управу находил. Это было даже больше похоже на армию, чем настоящая армия, которую Вим бросил ради футбола, чуть не дослужив до сержанта. Для своих игроков Генерал железный, суровый, грубый, и от контраста с тем человеком, в которого он превращается рядом с Вимом, сносит крышу. Такой образ едва ли увяжется с тем, каким его видит тот же Неескенс, например.

Неескенс. Чёрт. Вим не планировал сейчас вспоминать о нём, но эти мысли не отступают.

Точно ли Генерал едет в Барселону только за высоким гонораром и жарким климатом, в котором ему комфортно?

— Садись, — тихо говорит Вим, выключив газ. — Кофе принесу.

Михелс, неохотно отпустив его, возвращается за стол, а Сурбир достаёт из шкафа чашки.

Хорошо было потакать страстям Неескенса, пока Генерал был тут, в Амстердаме, у Вима под боком. Теперь уже Неескенс будет его видеть каждый день, а Генерал, как ни обидно это признавать, будет видеть Йохана Второго. Который красив, сексапилен, моложе Вима на шесть лет — да ещё и пылко влюблён в Михелса, хочет его, жаждет близости и совершенно этого не скрывает. А если Генерал соблазнится? Если западёт на него? Сам Сурбир от Неескенса с трудом отлипает, вдруг и Михелсу понравится Йохан Второй? Такой молодой, безотказный, послушный, с безупречным гибким телом и абсолютным отсутствием каких-либо рамок или ограничений. Всё, что Генералу надо сделать, чтобы его покорить, — оставаться в постели таким же, как на тренировках, а это у него получается отлично, Сурбир на себе проверял. Ему когда-то тоже хотелось именно того Михелса, которого он видел на стадионе.

И не ему одному — но из всех мальчишек, которые мечтали под него лечь, Генерал выбрал Вима, и Сурбир безмерно благодарен ему за это.

— Значит, опять буду к тебе летать, — задумчиво вздыхает Вим, поставив перед Михелсом чашку кофе.

— Я тоже буду приезжать, — пожимает плечами Генерал.

«Ох, ты только обещаешь», — мысленно вздыхает Сурбир, но вслух говорит:

— Да, было бы здорово.

«Вот и куда я эти халаты дену? — приходит в голову неуместная мысль. — Покупал специально для нас с ним, ему бежевый, мне серый, ему так идёт, жалко же выбрасывать. Ладно, спрячу куда-нибудь… Вдруг ещё пригодятся».

— Не изматывай себя бесконечными перелётами, — советует Генерал, отпив кофе и поставив чашку на стол — ещё слишком горячо. — Тебе приходится тратиться на билеты, врать Майе. Она точно догадалась, что ни в какую «Барселону» ты уже не перейдёшь. Не надо так часто ездить, как-нибудь переживу твоё отсутствие. А у меня всегда найдётся повод приехать…

«Вот, начинается, — холодеет Вим. — Я ему не нужен там. Просит пореже приезжать. Для Неескенса заранее время оставляет».

Глупости, конечно, и паранойя, Неескенс Генералу абсолютно не подходит, но никак не заглушить внутренний голос, который твердит — «Всё плохо, Сурбир, всё плохо, тебе уже тридцать один, а ему сорок восемь, в таком возрасте мужчины начинают искать кого-нибудь лет двадцати. Ну, или хотя бы двадцати пяти, как небезызвестный тебе Йохан Второй».

— Мне не в напряг, — возражает Сурбир, облокотившись на стол. — Мне нужно видеться с тобой. Тебе так трудно будет выкроить для меня время?

— О тебе же забочусь.

— С этим я и сам неплохо управляюсь, спасибо. — Вим касается его руки. — Давай не будем загадывать. Мы пока ничего не знаем о том, каким будет следующий сезон.

Михелс кивает. Сурбир берёт его за руку и понимает, что не может взгляд от него отвести. Будто пытается впрок на него насмотреться, чтобы в разлуке видеть его, как только глаза закроет. Чушь сентиментальная.

Генерал, кажется, улавливает его чувства и ни о чём не спрашивает. Просто смотрит на него. Может, с той же целью.

— С тебя за год весь загар сошёл, — усмехается Вим, гладя его руку. — Ты смотри там только не сгори сразу под летним солнцем.

— Не учи учёного, — отмахивается Генерал.

А Сурбир так привык к его загорелому, бронзовому телу, к белым следам от плавок — очень забавно смотрится, когда раздеваешь его. Виму нравилось целовать его вдоль черты на животе, где смуглая кожа резко контрастировала с нежной белой. Этого не хватало. Теперь опять появится. Ну хоть что-то хорошее…

— Мы ещё не прощаемся, — напоминает Генерал.

— Ненавижу с тобой прощаться, — закатывает глаза Вим. — Лучше уж сегодня как бы смирюсь, но понарошку, зная, что одна встреча в запасе. Ну да, на Евро увидимся, но это не в счёт, это в толпе, неинтересно… Можно к тебе прямо летом, до сезона приехать?

— Нужно, — отвечает Михелс, сжав его руку. — Я тебя тут не брошу. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Потерпеть осталось недолго — контракт Вима с «Аяксом» закончится через год, летом семьдесят седьмого. И тогда он сможет сменить клуб без проблем и штрафов. «Аякс» за каждого игрока старой гвардии держится мёртвой хваткой, а Сурбир ни разу не Кройф, чтобы другие клубы гасили за него неустойку. Шанс перейти в «Барселону», которая могла бы выплатить необходимую сумму «Аяксу», был упущен — несмотря на все усилия Михелса, руководство клуба выбрало Кройфа, а не Герда Мюллера, и вопрос второго легионера закрылся сам собой. Может, оно и к лучшему. Кройф нашёл своё и сделал «Барселону» великой, пусть и на один сезон.

Но время не остановишь, Вим уже в том возрасте, когда многие уходят из футбола. Впрочем, Сурбир сильный, выносливый, мощный, играет в обороне, значит, ему космические скорости не нужны, главное — мастерство, а этого у него в избытке, и он сможет протянуть в футболе дольше, чем нападающий или полузащитник.

И контракт Михелса с «Барселоной» истекает ровно через год. Он согласился подписать договор только на один сезон.

После этого они планируют воссоединиться. И, желательно, где-нибудь за границей.  
Скорее бы.

Допив кофе, они возвращаются в комнату. Уже надо одеваться и уезжать по домам, но для того, чтобы надеть свою обычную одежду, надо сначала халаты снять.

Поймав стальной взгляд Генерала, Вим подходит к нему, развязывает пояс его халата, ныряет ладонями под тёплую махровую ткань и шумно вздыхает. Что ж за колдовство, столько лет прошло, все эти годы они были — так или иначе — вместе, занимались любовью, Вим знает его тело лучше, чем своё и, наверное, проглотил не один литр его семени. Но сейчас, едва коснувшись его, моментально заводится и хочет его так же, как в тот день, когда Генерал впервые переступил порог его квартиры.

Михелс накрывает его ладони своими, чтобы подсказать, куда их следует направить, но Вим, хитро усмехнувшись, мягко убирает руки из-под халата Генерала, чтобы, глядя ему в глаза, плавно развязать свой пояс и сбросить на пол халат.

— Это самый короткий стриптиз, который я видел, — комментирует Михелс, притягивая его к себе.

— О да, ты-то видел больше стриптиза, чем кто-либо в мире, — усмехается Вим, обнимая его.

У него восхитительное тело — к себе Генерал относится так же строго, как к своим подопечным, и по нему это сразу видно, как только его разденешь. Если смотреть не на омрачённое избытком интеллекта и тяжёлой жизнью лицо, а на его плечи, грудь, живот, бёдра — и не поверишь, что ему сорок восемь.

Они долго целуются в золотистом полумраке — солнце показалось из-за облаков, но в комнату его лучам вход заказан, Вим задёргивает плотные шторы по всей квартире, как только приходит сюда перед свиданием с Генералом.

Не отрываясь от его губ, Сурбир раздевает его — халат с коротким шорохом тяжело падает на пол. Скользнув ладонью по груди, по животу Генерала, Вим спускается ниже и начинает ласкать его рукой. Пока медленно, мягко. Куда спешить.

— Сурбир, давай хоть раз на кровати попробуем, — шепчет Михелс ему на ухо. — Вот увидишь, тебе понравится, там мягко и удобно.

Вим смеётся — шутка слегка устарела, это из их прежней жизни, когда они занимались любовью везде, кроме, собственно, постели. Их первый секс вообще случился прямо у дверей квартиры Вима, хорошо хоть со стороны жилья, а не подъезда.

Вим с ранней юности безошибочно чувствовал чужое влечение и уловил, что нравится Генералу так же, как Генерал нравится ему. Подал ответные сигналы, но осторожный Михелс не предпринял никаких шагов к сближению. Тогда Вим заманил его к себе хитростью — взял у приятеля машину погонять, распустил слух, что купил тачку, шпионы Михелса быстро разузнали и доложили Генералу, дом Вима тоже взяли под контроль. Несколько дней Сурбир прилежно оставлял машину возле дома, чтоб прикормить разведку Михелса, а потом вернул автомобиль приятелю, и на следующий же вечер после отбоя у дверей его квартиры нарисовался Генерал.

«Да нет у меня никакой машины, — честно сказал Сурбир, впустив его. — И не было никогда».

«Я знаю», — усмехнулся Генерал. Оказывается, его шпионы работали ещё лучше, чем представлялось Виму.

Он сам запер дверь, рывком притянул Вима к себе, и больше слова им не понадобились. Сурбир даже не успел толком распробовать вкус его губ, а уже был на коленях перед ним с его членом во рту. И взял его Михелс грубо, резко, прижав к стене в коридоре и затолкав пальцы ему в рот, чтобы не стонал слишком громко. Только застёгивая штаны, Генерал заявил: «А машину всё-таки придётся купить, если хочешь, чтобы у меня был предлог приезжать к тебе».

Может, он рассчитывал Вима этим отпугнуть, — не на того напал. Проводив его, Сурбир призадумался, был ли он первым, кто использовал с такой целью этот способ вызвать Генерала на дом, но потом решил не грузиться. Как показала практика, правильно сделал.

И дальше пошло в том же духе — на квартире Вима Михелс бывал нечасто, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, и порой они занимались сексом в совершенно экзотических местах (нет, не только в технических помещениях стадиона, это так, детский лепет). Чуть насытившись друг другом, они открыли для себя всю прелесть долгих прелюдий и вдумчивых чувственных ласк, но поначалу всё было именно так.

— Только ради тебя, — отзывается Вим и тянет его к кровати.

Самое приятное, что может быть в жизни, — лежать под ним, вздрагивая от его прикосновений, подставляя всего себя его рукам и губам, чувствуя, как он тебя хочет, и понимая, что можешь дать ему всё, что ему нужно, что прямо сейчас будешь дарить ему удовольствие. Поэтому несколько минут Вим позволяет себе с чистой совестью побалдеть под ним, гладя его тело, стискивая бёдрами его бёдра, и только потом, прошептав: «Хочу тебя», укладывает его на спину, чтобы самому взяться за него всерьёз.

«Господи, какое же у него тело красивое, — восхищается Вим, покрывая поцелуями его бёдра. — Если у меня к сорока восьми будет такое же, можно считать, жизнь прожита не зря».

Генерал контролирует его, властно придерживая за волосы, но не мешает наслаждаться им в том темпе, в котором хочется Виму, не торопит, не настаивает. А вот когда Сурбир забирает его в рот — сразу тянет его ближе, чтобы заглатывал полностью, не халтуря. Да будто есть смысл выкладываться с ним не на сто процентов! Если бы Вим в постели предпочитал только получать удовольствие, он не стал бы связываться с требовательным Генералом.

— Да, — шепчет он, гладя Вима по голове.

— Чего «да», я только начал, — возражает Сурбир, скользнув языком вдоль. — Расслабься, я люблю долго.

— Если бы ты любил иначе, меня бы тут не было, — тихо смеётся он.

Ещё бы. Вим представляет, сколько у него конкурентов, и немало сил потратил на то, чтобы Генералу хотелось возвращаться именно к нему.

«И чёрта с два я тебя кому отдам, — думает Вим, глядя на него исподлобья. — Обломаются. Не для того я столько лет изучал твои вкусы, привычки, холил и лелеял тебя».

Нет, пожалуйста, он может трахать кого угодно, точно так же, как сам Сурбир волен в своих похождениях, о которых в «Аяксе» легенды слагают. Пусть трахнет Неескенса, Виму не жалко. Пусть сделает это два раза или даже три. Но за Сурбиром закреплено особое место в жизни Генерала, которое он никому без боя не отдаст.

Никто из его сверстников не знает Михелса таким, каким знает он, никто не может представить, что, ещё будучи игроком, Генерал шутки ради мог позаимствовать в гардеробе женскую шубу и выйти в таком виде к одноклубникам, мог сигануть в реку во время рыбалки, никто и не подозревает, какой он на самом деле весёлый, безбашенный и юморной. Если бы они родились ровесниками, стали бы, наверное, такими же друзьями-любовниками, как Сурбир с Кролом сейчас.

Но всё получилось намного лучше.

— А ты собираешься ещё что-нибудь делать сам или будешь только наслаждаться мной? — интересуется Вим, выпустив его изо рта.

— Почему спрашиваешь? — смеётся Генерал, коснувшись его щеки.

— Потому что знаю твоё тело лучше, чем ты, и сейчас надо решить. — Сурбир целует его ладонь. — Иначе будет слишком быстро…

— Не будет, — оживляется Михелс. — Иди сюда.

Вим поднимается поцелуями по его животу к груди, глядя ему в глаза. Вылизывает его кожу, будто надеется, что его вкус и запах так и останутся на языке. Принимает позу, в которой хочет его Генерал, впускает его в себя и послушно забирает в рот его пальцы, едва он касается губ Вима. Михелсу нравится быть в нём сразу везде, а Вим любит сосать его пальцы, пока Генерал его трахает. И вроде всё уже знакомо, всё наизусть знаешь, и всё равно каждый раз с ним так же охренительно прекрасен как тот, первый, после которого Сурбиру окончательно снесло крышу от него.

«Никогда, ни за что его не отпущу», — думает Вим, отчаянно зажмурившись, и торопливо гонит эти мысли, чтоб не мешали получать удовольствие.

***

_Загреб, июнь 1976_

— Только не говорите, что вы извиняться пришли, — говорит Сурбир, посмотрев на них снизу вверх. — По вашим кислым мордам всё вижу.

— Слушай, ну правда… — вздыхает Кройф.

— Садитесь, выпейте с нами, — приглашает Вим. — Крол, у тебя осталось?

— Осталось, — заверяет Рууд, высматривая кого-то возле бара. — И ещё есть. Слушай, я в номер сгоняю за бутылкой, остатки былой роскоши возле тебя под столом.

— Иди, — кивает Вим.

Неескенс приносит себе и Кройфу стулья, они садятся за стол рядом с Сурбиром в баре загребского отеля. Вим наверняка ждёт от них хоть каких-то слов, если Михелс покидает «Аякс», чтобы вернуться к ним, в «Барселону». Терять уже нечего, можно и с Сурбиром поговорить. На душе и так гадко, внутри и так пусто.

Они только что проиграли сборной Чехословакии 3:1 и провалили Евро-76.

Почему? Да потому что вот так сложилось.

Все игроки думали только об одном: о встрече с ФРГ в финале, о реванше, о том, как раскатают немцев. Чехословакию даже в расчёт не брали — а они в полуфинале дали бой и победили.

Обстановка в сборной была паршивая. За Голландию больше не играл Ари Хаан — он оказался тем ещё интриганом, выжил из «Аякса» Георга Кнобеля, настроив против него весь клуб, и тот, возглавив сборную осенью семьдесят четвёртого, ему этого не простил. А в прошлом году Ари вовсе свалил из Голландии, уехал играть за бельгийский «Андерлехт». Не было в сборной и игроков ПСВ, которых Кройф лично выгнал за неуважение к нему. Начались проблемы с КНВБ: они легко соглашались выкидывать из команды тех, кто не нравился Йохану Первому, но заартачились с назначением завхоза сборной, очень важного человека для команды. Кройфу стратегически важно, чтобы на этом посту был свой, но его кандидатуру не одобряют функционеры.

Ну и тренер подкачал, конечно. Игроки его ни во что не ставили и тупо терпели за неимением лучшего. Ни авторитета, ни уважения в сборной Кнобель не завоевал. Ещё бы. После самого Михелса трудно произвести хоть какое-нибудь впечатление.

Кнобель это прекрасно понимал, подготовка к Евро далась ему нелегко, поэтому за неделю до полуфинала он подал в отставку. И её приняли — но уйти разрешили только после турнира. Разумеется, это должно было держаться в тайне, но «доброжелатели» слили информацию, и сборная от этом узнала аккурат перед игрой с Чехословакией. Ван Ханенгем открытым текстом разъяснил Кнобелю, кто он такой после того, как решил бросить своих подопечных перед самыми ответственными матчами, и Кнобель его посадил на скамейку.

А сам матч был просто адский. Жуткая погода — ливень, ветер. Травма Ренсенбринка на десятой минуте — ван Ханенгема всё-таки пришлось выпустить вместо него. Неескенсу за двадцать минут до конца матча показали красную карточку, ван Ханенгему тоже, Кройф получил две жёлтые — и его удалили. Счёт на тот момент был 1:1. Остаток матча ничего не изменил, и в дополнительное время им всем пришлось мучиться на скамейке, не имея возможности помочь команде. И Чехословакия забила два мяча, а они не смогли ничем ответить. Сказка, да и только.

Вернулись на базу злыми и вымотанными, Кнобель сразу ушёл к себе в номер, в принципе, они могут делать, что хотят, — так что все разбились на мелкие компании и мрачно пьют.

У Сурбира больше причин для печали, чем у них, но он держится молодцом.

— Ребят. — Вим переводит взгляд с Йохана Первого на Йохана Второго и обратно. — И так всё отвратительно, а тут ещё вы с такими лицами. Прекратите. Вроде я уже не мальчик, таблетки глотать и вены резать не буду, да и он не в первый раз уходит в «Барсу». Тогда я это стойко перенёс, вы даже не заметили, что со мной что-то не так. Чего вы сейчас такие тухлые? Имеете что-то против того, что я опять буду приезжать в Каталонию?

— Нет, нет, ты чего, приезжай, конечно, — радушно приглашает Кройф. — И, серьёзно, живи у меня в доме.

— Ещё его туда пригласить предложи, — смеётся Вим. — Нет, спасибо, я как-нибудь сам. Он в плане секретности строгий, предпочитает, чтобы никто не знал, что я вообще в Испанию мотаюсь. Хоть расскажите, как у вас там сейчас? Что-то изменилось после смерти Франко?

— Конечно, — вступает в разговор Неескенс, наклонившись вперёд. — Теперь у Испании молодой король, Хуан Карлос. Диктатура кончилась.

— Каталония отделяться ещё не собирается? — интересуется Вим.

— Да она всю жизнь собирается, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Но не так же сразу.

Сурбир оценивающе оглядывает коктейли в их стаканах:

— Вам добавить градуса? — спрашивает он.

— Лучше отдельно, — скептически хмыкнув, отзывается Кройф.

— Резонно, — кивает Сурбир. — Детка, ты у нас самый юный, — подмигивает он Неескенсу, — сгоняй в бар за посудой.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — вздыхает Неескенс, тяжело поднимаясь.

— Ммм, уже репетируешь новую роль? — смеётся Вим. — Ну-ну, тебе пригодится.

— Иди ты, — беззлобно посылает Йохан Второй и удаляется в сторону бара.

— Красивая стрижка, — говорит Сурбир, глядя ему вслед. — Ему идёт.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда он был лохматый, — усмехается Йохан Первый, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Удобнее, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Да ну, — отмахивается Вим, достав из-под стола бутылку водки и подлив себе в стакан. — Зато он сразу стал такой стильный, прям конфетка. Кройф, если он тебе разонравился — можешь его мне подарить, обещаю обращаться с ним хорошо.

— Хрен тебе, разбежался. — Был бы на месте Вима любой другой игрок — получил бы в глаз.

— И правильно, — кивает Сурбир. — Следи за ним получше, я тебя очень прошу.

— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — вздыхает Кройф, вынув сигареты. — Меня это тоже беспокоит.

— Если думаешь, что тебе кажется, — тебе ни черта не кажется.

— Сурбир, прекрати загадками говорить! — цедит Кройф, зажав сигарету в зубах. — До какой степени мне не кажется?

— Твой принц действительно влюблён в Михелса, — поясняет Вим, отхлебнув из своего стакана.

— Мой принц влюблён в твоего короля, — смеётся Кройф, прикурив.

— Да уж. Забавно, что в прессе королём и принцем обычно называют Генерала и тебя.

— Это же логично, я типа его наследник, — комментирует Кройф, выдохнув дым. — Так, я знаю, что Неескенс по нему сохнет, да. Думаешь, это серьёзно?

— Слушай, эта история полтора года длится, и его что-то не отпускает, — делится соображениями Вим. — По-моему, всё только усугубляется.

— Смотрю, ты хорошо знаешь ситуацию, — щурится Кройф, затянувшись. — Впрочем, Неескенс не раз к тебе в Амстердам летал…

— Да, мы встречаемся, — невинно улыбается Вим. — Ты вроде никогда не был против наших отношений.

— Тебе можно, — подтверждает Кройф. — Ты не заливаешь ему про любовь, не отбиваешь его у меня и даже повышаешь его сексуальную квалификацию. Лучше уж ты, чем кто-то ещё.

— Дик ван Дайк, например, — подмигивает Сурбир.

— Вот-вот, — кивает Кройф. — Так что тут мы, можно сказать, союзники. А ты уверен, что в Амстердаме он виделся только с тобой?

— В том и суть, — вздыхает Вим. — Ты в курсе, что именно Неескенс представлял «Барселону» на первых переговорах с Генералом?

— Откуда знаешь? — похолодев, спрашивает Кройф.

— Костер рассказал, я на днях с ним общался по моему контракту.

— А он откуда знает? — округляет глаза Йохан.

— Так он организовывал переговоры! — разводит руками Сурбир. — Кройф, чего у тебя в семье происходит? Почему ты все эти вещи узнаёшь последним? Костер вообще чей тесть, скажи на милость?

— Так, об этом позже, — отмахивается Кройф. — Ты имеешь в виду, что…

— Что Неескенс мог завлечь Генерала в «Барсу» не только деньгами, — кивает Вим. — Кто знает, что они на самом деле творили за закрытыми дверями гостиной Костера, — он говорил, что Неескенс попросил оставить их наедине. А может, у них давно уже бурный роман. Твой принц привык строить из себя наивного мальчика с большими честными глазами, но на самом-то деле он опытный и хитрый интриган. Что уж говорить про Генерала…

Кройф напряжённо молчит, выдыхая дым. Похоже, его паранойя опять оказалась отменно работающей интуицией.

— Не может быть, — бормочет он, глубоко затягиваясь. — Нет, Михелс не мог. Это слишком опасно.

— Ну, рискнул же когда-то со мной, — пожимает плечами Сурбир, отпивая из своего стакана. — Что ему помешает сделать это ещё раз. Тем более, в этом сезоне их с Неескенсом формально ничего не связывало.

Оказывается, есть вещи и похуже, чем просто спать с любовником отца. Например, когда отец у тебя уводит любовника.

Вернулся Неескенс, принёс для них стаканы.

— За смертью тебя посылать, — буркнул Кройф.

— В баре очередь, — огрызается Неескенс. — И все лезут со своим пьяным трёпом. Вим, дай бутылку.

— Я сам, — отзывается Сурбир и, свернув крышку с бутылки, наливает им. — Выпьем за вас, ребята, чтобы у вас всё хорошо было.

— А как насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Неескенс.

— Справлюсь, — ухмыльнувшись, отвечает Вим.

Выпив, Кройф закуривает новую сигарету. Йохан Второй отнимает её у него, чтобы сделать короткую затяжку, и, придвинув стакан к Виму, просит налить ещё.

— Куда там Крол запропастился? — интересуется Кройф. — Вроде обещал бутылку принести.

— Не принесёт он ни хрена, — отзывается Вим, наливая Неескенсу. — Он у бара тискал Джонни, я всё видел. Наверное, они уже трахаются в нашем номере.

Кройф тяжело вздыхает.

— Рууд по нему скучает, — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Пока они виделись каждый день, Джонни ему надоел, а теперь, когда Джонни уехал в Испанию, в сборной их не растащишь. Что имеем, не храним…

Йохан Первый вздрагивает и косится на него. Сурбир тихо смеётся, блестит его подвеска с шестиконечной звездой, выскочившая из-под ворота футболки.

Так грустно стало. Главное, чтобы он не заметил, Сурбир ненавидит, когда его жалеют.

— И что мы можем для тебя сделать? — спрашивает Кройф. — Не в целом — я помню, что у тебя контракт через год заканчивается, клуб в Испании тебе поищем — а прямо сейчас?

— Ну, мой хороший, — задумчиво почёсывает подбородок Вим, — как насчёт того, чтобы подарить мне ночь незабываемого секса? С вами обоими, разумеется.

Чего? Кройфу это точно не послышалось?

— Ты же говорил, что не любишь групповуху, — напоминает Неескенс, пока Йохан Первый хлопает глазами.

— Это смотря сколько выпить — раз, и смотря с кем — два, — отвечает Сурбир.

Кройф, пока не понимая, что ответить, опрокидывает в себя водку. Вим шустро разливает по стаканам всё, что осталось в бутылке.

— У тебя, детка, были очень интересные фантазии, — напоминает Вим, убрав пустую бутылку под стол. — И кое-какие мне запомнились. Но для их полноценного воплощения нужны двое партнёров.

Ух ты, Неескенс даже покраснел. Это какие смелые фантазии должны быть, чтобы заставить покраснеть самого Неескенса?

— А что вы на меня так смотрите, будто я какой-то извращенец и предлагаю вам нечто необычное? — смеётся Вим. — Ребят, вы думаете, Крол не рассказывал про ваши милые оргии? Меня туда не приглашали, потому что я люблю быть в центре внимания, а у вас эта роль была отведена тебе. — Сурбир указывает на Кройфа. — Но сегодня главным будешь ты, — кивает он на Неескенса, — и мы будем удовлетворять твои желания. Давай, Кройф, соглашайся. Обслужим его по первому разряду.

— Господи, Сурбир, у тебя даже после этого жуткого дня на уме один секс, — нервно смеётся Кройф. — Ты чего, совсем не устал?

— А меня так воспитали, — смеётся Вим. — Подъём в шесть, с семи целый день тренировки, под вечер матч, а потом я должен был ещё и в постели продемонстрировать высший класс.

— Так тебе уже тридцать один, а не двадцать один! — напоминает Йохан Первый.

— И что, я обязан ползти в сторону кладбища? — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Чего вы такие скучные? Давайте хоть какую-то пользу урвём от того, что мы все собрались в этом сраном Загребе, и увезём отсюда хотя бы одно приятное воспоминание. Считайте, что я — ваш утешительный приз.

— Ммм, слушай, но я видел Генерала на матче, — хмурится Неескенс. — Я думал, ты будешь ночевать с ним.

— Мы его так расстроили, что он уже уехал в аэропорт, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Сам мне сказал после игры. На наш матч за третье место ему, сам понимаешь, насрать.

— Да я тоже не останусь, — бурчит Кройф, допивая водку. — Какая разница, я всё равно дисквалифицирован. Мне операцию на колене делать надо, и чем раньше её проведут, тем быстрее я восстановлюсь к сезону.

— Ну и правильно, — одобряет Вим и бросает на Неескенса взгляд, который может значить только одно — «А ты оставайся, детка, мы славно отдохнём вместе». — Так, парни, у вас в номере горючее есть? Нам точно никто ничего сюда не притащит, в моей комнате Крол с Джонни кувыркаются. Пойдём к вам.

— А пойдём, — отвечает Кройф и решительно поднимается. — Есть у нас всё.

Терять им нечего — а предложение Вима ему интересно. Хочется же узнать, о чём мечтает Йохан Второй.

— Пойдём, — кивает Неескенс. В его согласии Кройф и не сомневался.

За плечом Неескенса Кройф видит Вима — он шепчет что-то на ухо Прекрасному принцу, и на лице Неескенса появляется безмятежная счастливая улыбка. Кройф поспешно снимает её губами с его губ, словно хочет забрать себе и сохранить на память.

Ладони Сурбира под рубашкой Неескенса, которую Кройф расстёгивает. Вим обнимает Йохана Второго сзади, целует его шею, пока Йохан Первый нетерпеливо покусывает губы Неескенса.

— Иди сюда, — тихо зовёт Вим, коснувшись щеки Кройфа.

Губы сами открываются навстречу его поцелую. Кажется, он пахнет совсем как раньше и целуется точно так же, как в юности.

— Какие же вы красивые, — выдыхает Неескенс.

Приоткрыв глаза, Кройф видит, что он наблюдает за ними, откинувшись на плечо Вима, и в полумраке его холодный взгляд так зазывно сверкает. Сурбир снимает с него рубашку, расстёгнутую Кройфом, швыряет её в угол.

Их ладони сталкиваются на груди Йохана Второго. Вим, усмехнувшись, кладёт пальцы Кройфа на один сосок Неескенса, сам принимается за другой, и они вместе целуют лицо Прекрасного принца, его непривычно короткие волосы, пока не сталкиваются случайно губами и не начинают целоваться снова.

— Мой хороший, — смеётся Вим, потёршись носом о кончик носа Кройфа.

Неескенс, прибалдев от их ласк, нежно целует подбородок Сурбира, и Вим, улыбнувшись, прилаживает губы к его губам. «А они тоже красивая пара», — нехотя признаётся Кройф самому себе, но вслух такого никогда не скажет. Впрочем, и с Неескенсом, и с Сурбиром кто угодно будет смотреться великолепно, потому что сами по себе они хороши до невозможности.

— Детка, — шепчет Сурбир в губы Йохана Второго, — я помню, как ты хотел. Давай начнём.

— Ох, — отзывается Неескенс, притягивая их обоих к себе поближе, чтобы оказаться крепче зажатым между ними. — Вы потрясающие. Мне с вами так хорошо.

— Будет ещё лучше, — обещает Вим.

Судя по тому, что руки Кройфа и Сурбира столкнулись ниже живота Неескенса и быстро разделили сферы влияния, дальше и в самом деле будет только лучше.

— Не бойся, я прослежу, чтоб всё произошло именно так, как ты рассказывал, — шепчет Вим, гладя губами лицо Неескенса.

Как они, оказывается, близки — но к Виму Кройф совершенно не ревнует и сам не может понять, почему.

— Верю, — отзывается Йохан Второй, зажмурившись. — Хочу вас обоих. Во мне.

Сурбир ласково целует его за ухом.

— Что ж, приступим, — тихо говорит он.

Вим кладёт руку на плечо Неескенса и резко опускает его на колени. Уверенно взяв его за волосы, заставляет его прижаться губами к члену Кройфа — пока сквозь джинсы.

— Так-то, — смеётся Вим, придвигаясь ближе к Йохану Первому.

Сурбир целует его страстно, глубоко; Кройф гладит его руку на затылке Неескенса, а потом отстраняет, чтобы уже самому схватить Йохана Второго за волосы и переключить его на Вима.

— Тебе тоже понравится, — шепчет Сурбир в ухо Кройфа, расстёгивая его джинсы.

***

_Барселона, июнь 1976_

— Господи, как? Откуда? — садится на койке Йохан.

— А ты уже забыл, как меня зовут, или совсем не рад меня видеть?

Генерал убойно смотрится в белом медицинском халате. Сюда, в палату, наверное, без такого и не пускают.

— Я рад, — заверяет Кройф. — Нет, правда, рад, но не думал, что так рано, контракт с «Аяксом» ещё не истёк, и… Подождите, как вы узнали вообще?

— У меня везде свои люди. — Михелс придвигает стул к его койке, усаживается. — Это твоя первая операция?

— Такая, запланированная — первая, — вздыхает Кройф, коснувшись своего колена, которое сегодня будут чинить. — Врачи сказали, надо сделать, но это же ерунда… Не стоило беспокоиться, правда.

— Кройф, запомни, — говорит Генерал, пристально глядя на него. — Когда сам станешь тренером, ты своим игрокам будешь учителем, наставником, а если надо — и отцом, и матерью. И в те моменты, когда они чувствуют себя уязвимыми, ты обязан быть рядом. А любая, вообще любая операция — это именно такой момент. Ты ничего не контролируешь, вынужден доверять себя чужим людям, страшновато, что в тебе будет кто-то копаться. Вдруг сломает. Я прав?

— Как всегда, — признаёт Кройф. — И что, вы будете рядом?

— Само собой. И в операционную с тобой пойду. Пусть попробуют при мне сделать что-то не так.

— Только не убивайте там никого, — смеётся Йохан. Действительно — стало заметно легче. — Спасибо…

— Злишься? — внезапно спрашивает Михелс.

— Из-за чего? — хмурится Кройф.

— Из-за всей этой истории с трансфером Мюллера.

— А, ну, злюсь, конечно, — нервно почёсывает нос Йохан. — Ладно, проехали. Надеюсь, в итоге вы не пожалели, что клуб вместо него купил меня.

— Тысячу раз пожалел, — мученически вздыхает Генерал. — Но что толку. Теперь мы опять будем работать вместе, и между нами не должно быть никаких старых обид.

От старых Йохан и сам рад избавиться, но тут новые грозят подоспеть. Например, вся вот эта история с Неескенсом. Но не спросишь же Михелса в лоб — что там у вас с Йоханом Вторым? Покрутит пальцем у виска и пошлёт по матери. Детектора лжи рядом не завалялось. Пока не будет стопроцентных доказательств, ничего ему и не предъявишь. А зная Генерала, можно предположить, что таких доказательств не будет никогда, только если Неескенс проколется.

— Мир, — улыбается Кройф, протягивая ему руку.

— Вот и славно, — кивает Генерал, сжимая его ладонь.

— Я действительно себя вёл не лучшим образом в том сезоне, — признаёт Кройф.

— Только не обещай исправиться, не поверю.

— Тогда не буду.

— Молодец. — Генерал устраивается поудобнее. — Давай рассказывай, что у вас нового, кроме того, что ты Вайсвайлеру руку не пожал, когда он со всеми вами прощался после увольнения.

— Неужели я и за это сейчас огребу? — возмущается Кройф.

— Это тебя не красит, — строго замечает Михелс.

— Ох, а я что, должен всем нравиться, быть воспитанным и безупречным? — морщится Кройф. — Где бы я был сейчас, если бы казался паинькой…

Генерал только усмехается в ответ, обозначив, что горбатого могила исправит, и Йохан радостно улыбается.

Вдруг стало так хорошо и спокойно, когда он появился.

Правда, за Неескенсом придётся действительно следить в оба. Глядя на Генерала, Кройф, к своему неудовольствию, отмечает, что Михелс и в самом деле ещё весьма и весьма хорош собой, и, пусть Сурбира понять легче, чувства Неескенса тоже имеют право на жизнь.

Но сейчас задумываться некогда — Генерал тормошит, требует доложить обстановку, и Кройф принимается рассказывать.

***

_Барселона, осень 1976_

— Не смей ко мне приближаться в людных местах.

Шикарное начало разговора. Впрочем, Неескенс не для того вляпался в эту историю, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью, он понимал, что легко не будет и всего придётся добиваться, даже права просто поговорить с ним.

— Простите, вы назвали людным местом парковку возле стадиона, на которой в такое время нет никого, кроме нас? — поднимает бровь Неескенс, привалившись к капоту своей машины.

Только их машины остались у «Камп Ноу» — Михелс, видимо, работал допоздна в своём кабинете, куда Неескенс не рисковал ломиться. Уже стемнело, в ближайших зарослях орут цикады, что думает о пропавшем муже Марианна — и представлять не хочется, но Неескенс упорный, он решил сегодня досидеть до победного.

— За нами могут наблюдать чёртовы журналисты, например. — Генерал, даже не посмотрев на него, вынимает из кармана ключи от машины. — Их точно заинтересует, что мы тут делаем вдвоём. Готов украсить первые полосы жёлтой прессы? На здоровье, но без меня.

— Ладно, где мы можем нормально поговорить? — спрашивает Йохан Второй.

Генерал одарил его таким взглядом, что будь Неескенс прежним собой — наверное, протрубил бы очередное бесславное отступление. Нет уж. Раз затеялся играть в эту игру, надо идти до конца.

Поняв, что Неескенс не отвалит, Михелс подходит ближе, но останавливается примерно в метре от него и интересуется:

— А какого хрена тебе надо?

Такого. Неескенс сделал красивую укладку, оделся пока без эпатажа, но на грани дозволенного, и ему хочется, чтобы его перестали игнорировать.

— Прошлой зимой мы кое о чём договорились, — напоминает Йохан Второй. — И я выполнил все свои обязательства.

— Допустим, — пожимает плечами Генерал. — А теперь вспомни, что именно я тебе обещал.

— Вы обещали подумать над моим предложением. — Неескенс эту расплывчатую формулировку не забыл.

— Вот именно. Подумать, — кивает Генерал. — Пока у меня не было времени, сначала надо разобраться с тем, что вы тут без меня натворили.

А, вот как, значит.

— И когда же мне, в таком случае, ждать вашего решения? — максимально вежливо спрашивает Неескенс.

Время уходит. У Михелса контракт всего на один сезон, и надо приложить максимум усилий, чтобы он летом продлил договор с «Барсой».

— Я сам тебя вызову, когда ты мне понадобишься, — отвечает Генерал. — До той поры не ходи за мной и не пытайся меня преследовать, это не повысит твои шансы на успех.

— А что повысит? — усмехается Йохан Второй.

Михелс окидывает его долгим взглядом и, вздохнув, отвечает:

— Серьёзное отношение к тренировкам и стопроцентная самоотдача в игре. Усёк?

— Усёк, — вздыхает Неескенс в ответ. — Значит, всё-таки будете меня воспитывать, хоть и говорили, что уже поздно.

— Вот и проверим, — усмехается Генерал.

— За что? — качает головой Неескенс. — Чем я заслужил такое пренебрежение?

— Погоди сокрушаться, я ещё не дал ответ.

— Да, вы просто собираетесь меня бесконечно мариновать в ожидании, а потом, наконец, послать к чёрту. — Йохан Второй нервно смеётся. — Не понимаю, что я делаю не так.

— Подумай, — предлагает Михелс, и в его серых глазах Неескенс видит насмешку.

— Только об этом и думаю.

— Тогда наоборот — перестань зацикливаться на мне и отпусти ситуацию. Вдруг поможет.

— Вы надо мной издеваетесь, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Господи, я же не замуж вас зову! Просто попробуйте меня, не понравлюсь — всё, отступлю, перестану вам надоедать…

— Так я тебе и поверил, — смеётся Генерал. — Вот тогда ты от меня точно не отвяжешься.

— Всё будет по вашему слову, — тихо говорит Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза. — Как и всегда.

— Тогда по моему слову — езжай домой. — Михелс бросает взгляд на часы. — Отбой скоро.

Отлично поговорили. Неескенс хмуро наблюдает, как Генерал садится в свою машину, заводит мотор и трогается с места.

— Неескенс, ты обещал слушаться, — напоминает он, проезжая мимо Йохана Второго.

— Ага, — вздыхает Неескенс.

Прекрасно, чудесно, охренительно.

С начала сезона Неескенс выкладывается, как никогда в жизни, — не только в футболе, но и в плане внешности. И Генерал это прекрасно видит. Йохан Второй ловит его внимательные взгляды, отвечает на них, понимает, что за ним пристально наблюдают, но Михелс не делает никаких шагов к сближению — и Неескенса только что послал далеко и надолго, едва Йохан Второй попытался сделать что-то сам.

Всё это похоже на полное и безоговорочное поражение, и, если бы Неескенс привык быстро сдаваться, он уже сложил бы лапки и признал себя побеждённым. Но он не из таких.

Вынув из бардачка пачку сигарет, Неескенс вытаскивает одну, прикуривает от завалявшейся в машине зажигалки Кройфа. Ужас как хотелось курить, пока ждал его, только нельзя было, Генерал убил бы его на месте, если бы учуял.

Появилось волнующее чувство между ними — у них теперь есть тайна, есть договорённости, и Генерал знает, что Неескенс смотрит на него не только потому, что его угораздило влюбиться в собственного тренера. Теперь у Неескенса есть права, есть то, что ему обещано, он ждёт. И Михелс знает, что он ждёт. Поэтому иногда Йохан Второй ловит в его стальном взгляде знакомый проблеск интереса, любопытства, с которым Генерал разглядывал его после того, как Неескенс впервые решился предложить ему себя. Йохан Второй понимает: Михелс ещё не решил, что делать с таким прилипчивым и настойчивым мальчишкой. Быть этим наглым юнцом чертовски приятно.

Пока Дик строит свой бизнес и появляется в Барселоне только по большим праздникам, пока Кройф занят семьёй, самим собой, съёмками в рекламе и контрактами, у Неескенса наконец-то появились свои цели. Ему есть куда расти.

***

_Барселона, март 1977_

— Собери мои тоже, — просит Йохан Первый, заметив в зеркале, что Дик сгребает в свой портфель фотографии новых объектов, которыми хвастался Йохану.

— Кто их для тебя ищет? — в пятьсот восемьдесят седьмой раз, наверное, спрашивает Дик.

Кройф корчит рожу своему отражению. Сколько можно.

— Летом познакомлю, — обещает он. — Вот как только, так сразу. Может, на Ибице все и встретимся?

— Гм, — отзывается Дик, складывая в отдельную стопку фотографии, которые демонстрировал ему Кройф. — Если мы туда доедем когда-нибудь.

До сих пор дуется за то, что сорвалась поездка прошлым летом. Ну кто знал, что Кройфу придётся оперировать колено, потом долго восстанавливаться, потом ехать с Данни и детьми на Майорку, а там уже предсезонка начнётся?

Да и не хочет Кройф знакомить Дика со своим новым агентом.

Костер остался в Амстердаме, и их контакт с Кройфом практически сошёл на нет. Сколько можно прятаться за спиной тестя? Пора своим умом жить. Данни совершенно согласна, ей тоже не терпится вырваться из-под крыла папаши, хотя Кройф подозревает, что ей просто симпатичен его новый агент. Понравиться Данни непросто, так что это само по себе отличная рекомендация. Да и почему нет? Данни тоже человек, тоже имеет право на лёгкие увлечения, и пусть лучше это будет кто-то, кого Кройф хорошо знает, кто всегда на виду, чем непонятный случайный тип. Может, ей по душе, что он из её любимой Франции приехал, что его зовут Мишель, или она просто балдеет от того, что этот высокий красивый блондин дарит ей цветы и целует руки. Что ж, её право, ей Кройф доверяет.

В прошлом году новым контрактом Кройфа занимался уже Мишель, и, кстати, он выбил для Кройфа такой гонорар, какой Костеру и не снился. Рекламные договора Кройфа тоже ведёт именно он, логично, что и создание агентства недвижимости Кройф намерен поручить ему.

Но Дик изначально настроен скептически, и Йохан опасается, что посредника он воспримет в штыки, кем бы тот ни оказался. Лучше потянуть время, пока все дела не будут улажены, а потом поставить Дика перед фактом.

— Ты сейчас к Неескенсу? — спрашивает Кройф, приглаживая волосы перед зеркалом.

— Ммм, ну да, вообще собирался, — отвечает Дик, поднимая с пола свою рубашку. — Но ты вроде не возражал.

— Я и сейчас не возражаю, — вздыхает Кройф, придирчиво оглядывая свою причёску. — Даже наоборот, я обеими руками за.

— Но у тебя есть какие-то особые пожелания, — договаривает за него ван Дайк, отряхивая рубашку — она долго провалялась на полу.

— Ага, — признаёт Йохан, обернувшись к нему. — Вы близко общаетесь?

— Давай без этого, — морщится Дик. — Мы нормально общаемся. Как друзья. Чего тебе надо?

Кройф, прислонившись к стене возле зеркала, хмурится и подбирает слова.

— Ты ничего странного в нём не замечал? — тихо спрашивает он.

— В смысле? — Дик, надев рубашку, проверяет пуговицы на манжетах. — Мы стали реже встречаться, когда я вернулся во Францию и открыл бизнес. Созванивались — вроде в разговорах он был всё тот же. В целом… иногда мне казалось, что он какой-то отстранённый, но я думал, у него проблемы, о которых он не хочет говорить. С тобой, с клубом или с Марианной. Чёрт знает.

— И ты не пытался его расспросить?

— Шутишь? Пытался, и не раз. Но он закрывается, как только я затрагиваю в нём какие-то болевые точки, и злоупотреблять этим методом боюсь — он может вообще в панцирь залезть и показать оттуда кукиш, а может обозлиться, — вздыхает Дик, застёгивая рубашку. — Поэтому закономерность уловить не получается, он дёргается от самых разных раздражителей.

— Дик, слушай… — Кройф переводит дух. — Можешь его всё-таки разговорить? Любыми методами.

— В смысле? — Ван Дайк, бросив встревоженный взгляд на Кройфа, заправляет рубашку в брюки. — Он что, вляпался в какую-то историю? Изволь объяснить.

Йохан Первый, нашарив в кармане сигареты, прикуривает, глубоко затягивается дымом, и Дик терпеливо ждёт окончания этой драматической паузы. А Кройф не может придумать, как ему правильно объяснить.

Неескенс сосредоточился на чём-то другом. Не на футболе, не на Кройфе, не на семье, а на чём-то ещё. Это видно по его упрямому взгляду, это заметно по его холодности и задумчивости.

После той ночи в Загребе, когда Сурбир заставил Йохана Второго обнажить перед Кройфом свои тайные желания, Неескенс стал вести себя чуть спокойнее — вот, теперь Кройф узнал о нём много нового и нормально это воспринял, мир не рухнул. По возвращении в Барселону Кройф прямо спросил: если у Неескенса есть такие потребности, если ему нужно, чтобы его подавляли и подчиняли, обращались с ним жёстко и властно, значит ли это, что им надо откатиться в своих сексуальных отношениях в семьдесят первый год, когда Кройф вёл себя с Неескенсом совершенно иначе? Йохан Второй нежно улыбнулся и сказал, что с Кройфом его всё устраивает и ничего менять не надо.

То есть, с Кройфом ему всё нормально, пусть будут равные партнёрские отношения — а вот эти свои желания он будет удовлетворять с кем-то ещё. И хорошо, если с Сурбиром…

Наблюдая за Неескенсом на тренировках, Йохан Первый порой подмечает, как Неескенс переглядывается с Михелсом, и, если раньше это были просто влюблённые взгляды обожателя с нулевым откликом объекта, теперь они кажутся осмысленными. Этих двоих что-то объединяет. Какая-то тайна, в которую Кройфа не посвящают.

А что они оба могут скрывать от Кройфа? Только порочную связь. В конце концов, Михелс тут предположительно один, Сурбир наверняка бывает у него нечасто, а Неескенс хорош собой. У них вполне мог завязаться роман.

Как это ни назови, Йохан Первый догадывается, что в их отношениях появилось что-то новое. Он заметил это осенью, и к весне они, кажется, только сблизились.

При любой попытке разузнать, что да как, Кройф натыкается на яростное сопротивление. Неескенс огрызается, что его достали однообразные приколы Кройфа на эту тему, и ломится в ответную атаку — «Если твой новый агент настолько крут, почему я до сих пор под крылом Костера, почему бы не поручить ему и мои дела? Может, этот твой Мишель никакой и не агент тебе, а подстилка, оттого и делиться не хочешь?» Когда Неескенс закусит удила, против него не попрёшь, приходится сворачивать разговор, на его глупые обвинения Кройф отвечать не собирается — как ответишь на такую чушь?

Да и вообще, Йохану Второму теперь надо информацию дозированно выдавать — он много общается с Костером по телефону, может лишнего сболтнуть. И переводить его к новому агенту пока рановато. Мало ли как жизнь повернётся.

— Есть подозрение, что у Неескенса серьёзный роман на стороне, — помолчав, признаётся Йохан Первый. — Улик никаких, одни домыслы. Может, он хоть тебе расскажет, ты же ему вроде как друг.

— Так-так. — Дик, глядя в зеркало, поправляет воротник рубашки. — И кому же повезло, могу я узнать?

— Не можешь, — качает головой Кройф. — Это только подозрения. Может, они ничего общего не имеют с действительностью, но ты и сам заметил — с Неескенсом что-то не так.

— И какие методы ты мне предлагаешь применить? — интересуется Дик.

— Любые, — вздыхает Кройф. — Напои его, затащи в постель, только вытряси из него информацию. Мне надо знать наверняка.

— Какой ты умный, — говорит Дик, скептически покосившись на него. — А мне-то что с ним потом делать? Он же повиснет у меня на шее и спросит, когда свадьба.

— Значит, выйдешь за него замуж — и будем жить втроём, как ты и предлагал, — невесело смеётся Кройф. — Ван Дайк, ты хитрее меня самого. Скажешь, что это была ошибка, не сдержался, чего, мне тебя учить, что ли?

— А ты о самом Неескенсе подумал? — упрекает Дик. — Он тебе кто, любимый человек или как? Ты можешь представить, каково ему будет, если я с ним обойдусь подобным образом? Он меня в лучшем случае убьёт, а в худшем — превратит мою жизнь в ад. И будет прав.

— Господи, неужели дружеский секс в вашей системе ценностей — прям смертный грех? — выдохнув дым в лицо Дику, спрашивает Кройф.

— В нашей — да, — строго говорит Дик. — Нам такие вещи нельзя.

— Даже если я разрешу? — шепчет Кройф, подходя к нему вплотную.

— Особенно если ты разрешишь, — отзывается Дик, обнимая его. — Тогда ты будешь с нами третьим.

— А тебя это смущает? — Кройф мягко трётся губами о его губы. — Можем рассмотреть и такой вариант.

— Не подлизывайся. — Говорить он может что угодно, а сам уже целует Йохана — запах табака заводит его моментально. — Такими вещами заниматься не буду.

— Но?.. — уточняет Кройф, затянувшись.

Дик млеет от того, как Йохан Первый обхватывает губами сигарету и вдыхает дым, это на него действует гипнотически — особенно если слегка наклонить голову, подставив его взгляду шею.

— Но, сам знаешь, для тебя я готов на всё. — Дик поддаётся на уловку и припадает губами к его шее.

— Значит, поговоришь с ним, — закрепляет итог Йохан.

— Поговорю в любом случае, — обещает Дик.

Зажав сигарету губами, Кройф накрывает ладонью руку Дика на своей талии и перемещает её ниже.

— Кройф, какая пошлость — пользоваться своим телом, чтобы получить то, в чём я и так тебе не могу отказать, — вздыхает Дик, гладя его задницу.

— Брось, — шепчет Йохан Первый, дотянувшись до пепельницы и кое-как затушив окурок. — Ты же знаешь, не могу видеть тебя одетым. Сразу всё с тебя снять хочется…

— Ну и зачем я тогда потратил столько сил, одеваясь? — возмущается Дик.

— Не знаю, — смеётся Кройф, запустив ладонь под его рубашку. — Совершенно бессмысленное занятие.

***

_Барселона, апрель 1977_

— Ты так давно не приезжал, — тихо говорит Йохан Второй, гладя грудь Сурбира.

— Соскучился, мой хороший? — ласково отзывается Вим, коснувшись его носа.

— Очень. — Неескенс целует его плечо. — Волновался, вдруг что-то случилось. Хотел позвонить, а потом думал — ну что я такой паникёр. Так у тебя всё в порядке?

— Ну, как тебе сказать. — Сурбир проводит кончиками пальцев по его гладкой спине. — Есть некоторые обстоятельства.

— Какие? — приподнимает голову Неескенс.

— Я развожусь, — сообщает Вим.

— Как? — шепчет Йохан Второй, распахнув обманчиво невинные глаза. — Что случилось?

— Мне надо уехать из Амстердама, — отвечает Вим.

— К нему? — выдыхает Неескенс.

— Слушай, детка, ты задаёшь столько вопросов, что я чувствую себя не в постели с любовником, а на допросе, — устало смеётся Сурбир, поднеся к губам его тонкие пальцы. — Время покажет. Есть вещи, которые нельзя контролировать или предсказывать. Пока ясно одно: сейчас я не могу позволить себе семью.

— А развод позволить, значит, можешь? — уточняет Неескенс.

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? — не выдерживает Вим.

— Возможно, мне скоро пригодится твой опыт. — Глаза Неескенса затуманиваются лёгкой грустью. Или обидой. Или разочарованием. Не создан он всё-таки для брака. — Ты у нас старый и мудрый, так поделись.

— Дорогое удовольствие, — признаёт Сурбир. — Майя меня отпускать не хочет. Видимо, придётся отдать ей всё, только бы отвязалась.

— Но у тебя же дочка, — хмурится Неескенс, коснувшись его щеки. — Мелисса. Хорошая такая.

— Она останется с Майей, вопрос решённый.

— Наверное, это… это тяжело, — шепчет Йохан Второй, отведя глаза.

— Будут у тебя дети — сам поймёшь, — вздыхает Вим. — Лучше разведись, пока до них не дошло. Тяжело, конечно, а как ещё быть? Судиться с Майей? Тащить с собой ребёнка чёрте куда? Я сам не знаю, что дальше со мной станет, нельзя в это втравливать её…

Сейчас Неескенс меньше всего ассоциируется с тем, у кого вообще когда-нибудь будут дети. Он, конечно, и в самом деле очень молод, ему только осенью стукнуло двадцать пять, но в данный момент он выглядит неприлично юным. Лежит рядом на животе, скрестив ноги в воздухе, весь невесомый и нереальный, как холодное, сияющее божество. Если найти в себе силы приподнять голову, можно увидеть туфли сумасшедшего василькового цвета на высоком каблуке, которые валяются на полу возле кровати. Те самые, что Вим купил ему в Амстердаме вечность назад. Они Неескенсу безумно понравились, и он уволок их с собой в Барселону, спрятал в этой квартире, на которой встречается с Кройфом. И с Сурбиром. А может, и с кем-то ещё.

— Ему сказал? — спрашивает Неескенс.

— Сказал.

— А он чего? — хлопает глазами Неескенс.

— Господи, ну, а чего он мог сказать, кроме «Твоя жизнь — сам решай»? — пожимает плечами Вим. — Я не об этом с ним поговорить ездил.

— О трансфере, — догадывается Неескенс. — Есть варианты?

— Вилами на воде, — уклончиво отвечает Вим. — Пока не могу ничего сказать.

— А он сам останется тут или уедет?

Сурбир выразительно смотрит на Неескенса — тот глядит на него, будто не понимает.

— А это разве не у тебя надо спросить, мой хороший? — тихо говорит Вим, проведя пальцами по его щеке.

Доказательств нет никаких ни у Сурбира, ни у Кройфа — они обсуждали ситуацию на днях по телефону. Но есть чутьё, и оно очень настойчиво утверждает: тут что-то нечисто. К Михелсу не придерёшься, он ведёт себя как обычно, а в Неескенсе что-то изменилось — и такое не предъявишь. Это и в слова тяжело облечь.

Но, в конечном счёте, именно неясная тревога из-за того, что может происходить в Барселоне, заставила Вима захотеть избавиться от всего. От семьи, собственности, прочих нажитых благ. Стать полностью свободным, чтобы в любой момент сорваться и уехать за Генералом хоть на край света. Теперь Михелс знает, на что он способен, чтобы не потерять главное. И Неескенс должен осознать: Вим так просто не сдастся.

— Ты о чём? — хмурится Неескенс. — Не понимаю тебя.

«Да всё ты понимаешь, мой хороший».

Ни Неескенс, ни Костер — ему, вероятно, Неескенс позвонил — не проявили особого рвения, чтобы пристроить Вима в Испанию на следующий сезон. Обещали поискать клуб, на том дело и закончилось. Кройф попытался, но сказал, что всё безуспешно. И сам Генерал ответил примерно то же.

— Ладно, — усмехается Вим. — Не хочешь — не говори.

— Ну ты серьёзно, что ли? — В нервной усмешке Неескенса больше обиды, чем иронии — как, дескать, ты мог меня в таком заподозрить! — Кто я и кто он…

— Не скромничай. — Вим тянет его к себе. — Иди ко мне поближе.

Йохан Второй послушно подползает к нему, ложится рядом, устроив голову на его плече, закинув колено ему на живот. Вим гладит его бедро.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я на такое способен? — шепчет Неескенс, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Вим… Слушай, я, конечно, думаю о нём… смотрю на него… представляю себя с ним… он вдохновляет меня на те фантазии, которые мы с тобой воплощаем. Но, как и обещал, никогда между вами не встану.

«Ну да, конечно».

— Ты мне очень дорог. — Йохан Второй коротко касается губами его губ. — И наши отношения — это потрясающе, правда. Думаешь, я всем этим рискну ради того, кто вряд ли сможет дать мне то, что ты даёшь?

— Мой хороший, только в любви не признайся случайно, — смеётся Вим, вернув ему поцелуй. — Такую дружбу испортишь.

— Не перегибай. Я тебя хочу — да. У нас потрясающий секс — да. Я тебя обожаю, восхищаюсь тобой, любуюсь тобой, ты мне нужен — да. Всё. Больше ничего ты от меня не услышишь.

— Слава богу, детка, слава богу… — выдыхает Вим, прижав его к себе. — Уж испугался, что ты, услышав про развод, захочешь сам меня захомутать.

— Тебя захомутаешь, — тихо смеётся Йохан Второй. — Если даже Кролу это не удалось… Кстати, как он там?

— Да взрослый уже, справится, — отвечает Сурбир, стиснув его бедро. — Это его выбор, не жалей его. А как там Дик, если на то пошло?

— А что Дик? — приподнимает бровь Неескенс, подаваясь навстречу руке Вима, чтобы его ладонь переползла выше. — У него всё нормально, живёт в хорошем доме в красивом французском городке, занимается недвижимостью, вроде всем доволен.

— Вы видитесь?

— Да, но редко, когда он сюда приезжает.

— Слушай, а зачем он вообще сюда ездит аж из Ниццы? — интересуется Вим. — Неблизкий путь.

— Чтобы встретиться со мной, — пожимает плечами Неескенс.

— В таком случае он, наверное, очень любит тебя, — усмехается Вим. — Либо у него ещё какие-то дела в Барселоне.

— На что ты намекаешь? — щурится Неескенс.

— Ни на что, — невинно улыбается Сурбир. — Просто рассуждаю логически. Нет, если он говорит, что ездит в Барселону только ради тебя, наверное, так оно и есть.

Сдавать Йохану Второму Кройфа с Диком — дело последнее, но лёгкие намёки никто не запрещал, а их уже достаточно, чтобы поселить сомнения и беспокойство в душе Неескенса. Пусть подумает на эту тему. Иначе нечестно: Кройф и Вим нервничают, а этот, значит, жизнью наслаждается.

— Если ты параноик, это не значит, что все вокруг обязаны быть такими же, — помолчав, отмечает Йохан Второй.

— Ну какой же я параноик, детка, — смеётся Вим. — Будь я параноиком, пытал бы тебя вовсю, ибо ты увиваешься вокруг моего любимого мужчины не первый год. Но я вроде только потакаю тебе.

— И говоришь гадости, — ворчит Йохан Второй, но укладывает голову обратно ему на плечо.

— Да ладно тебе, — миролюбиво говорит Сурбир, перебирая его волосы. — Я же не заявляю открытым текстом, например, что Дик — твой запасной аэродром, и прекрасно понимаю, что держать резервного парня на коротком поводке глупо, он волен делать, что хочет…

— Ох, замолчи. — Неескенс, тряхнув головой, сбрасывает его руку. — Он мой друг. Просто друг.

— Верю, — вздыхает Вим. — Целиком и полностью верю. Может, пока отдыхаем, поделишься новой фантазией? Чем удивишь меня на этот раз?

— Ммм, вот на такие темы мне нравится с тобой беседовать гораздо больше, — обольстительно улыбается Йохан Второй.

— Надень туфли, — шепчет Вим, погладив его губы. — Полюбуюсь тобой, пока будешь рассказывать…

— Надень их на меня сам, — отзывается Неескенс, лизнув его пальцы.

— Ох, детка, — усмехается Сурбир, — так у нас до разговора может и не дойти.

***

_Барселона, июнь 1977_

Прессы в зал набилось столько, что дышать нечем, но игроков «Барселоны» здесь только двое — Йохан Кройф и Йохан Неескенс. Они тут присутствуют в качестве земляков и сподвижников виновника торжества.

Сейчас под непрерывный стрёкот фотокамер Михелс подпишет новый контракт с «Барселоной» — ещё на один сезон. На более долгий срок связывать себя с клубом он отказался, но это уже победа. Удалось и руководство «Барсы» продавить, и самого Генерала удержать.

Неескенс такой гордый, будто это лично его заслуга. Впрочем, может, и вправду его — что Кройфу известно об истинных причинах, по которым Генерал не спешит расстаться с «Барселоной»?

Сезон был далёк от совершенства. Да, мадридский «Реал» разгромили, но ничего не завоевали. Кройф был практически безупречен — и в игре, и в поведении. Сорвался он один раз — зато как! Снова в матче с «Малагой», снова из-за гола соперника, забитого рукой, только теперь уже не в гостях, а дома, на «Камп Ноу». Красная карточка, возмущённые фанаты, прорвавшие кордон полиции и побежавшие на поле бить судью, так ещё и обвинение арбитра — Кройф, заявил он, его сукиным сыном назвал.

Кройф всё отрицал. Михелс, разумеется, был на стороне Кройфа и на публике утверждал, что Кройф адресовал свои слова не арбитру, но, когда прессы рядом не было — эмоций не сдерживал. Кройф огрёб по полной и, наверное, справедливо. Он был дисквалифицирован на три матча, в которых «Барсе» удалось набрать всего одно очко — поэтому чемпионство и уплыло к «Атлетико Мадрид». Йохан Первый полагал, что Генерал не простит ему такую выходку, обещал же исправиться — и опять за старое, театральные эффекты, игра на публику, всё только для себя, а не для клуба… Но Михелс относительно быстро остыл. Может, оценил то, что в остальное время Кройф действительно старался для команды, а может, его кто-то успокоил. Да что далеко ходить, вот он, этот «кто-то», стоит рядом с Кройфом в пижонском светлом костюме, и имя ему Йохан Неескенс.

Покосившись на него, Йохан Первый видит, как он смотрит на Генерала, смотрит с нежностью, с обожанием, и Кройфу очень хочется то ли врезать Неескенсу, то ли демонстративно отвернуться, то ли взять его за руку и увести отсюда.

А с другой стороны, если Йохану Второму нужен именно такой мужчина — старше его на двадцать три года, авторитетный, деспотичный, влиятельный и строгий — может, пусть идёт к нему? Почему не отпустить Прекрасного принца, если он нашёл себе совсем другого короля? Кройф никогда не заменит ему Михелса, можно даже не пытаться.

«Ага, и сейчас я такой подвожу Неескенса к нему, соединяю их руки и благословляю их союз перед богом и людьми», — ярко представляет Кройф, и его разбирает нервный смех.

— Чего ты? — шепчет Неескенс, повернувшись к нему, и от его уютного родного шёпота только хуже становится.

«Я люблю тебя, идиот, остановись, одумайся, пока не поздно!» — хочет сказать Кройф, но, разумеется, просто отмахивается.

Наверное, Неескенс уйдёт сам, когда настанет время. Не надо облегчать ему задачу. Пусть помучается.

Все попытки взять его с поличным провалились. Дик, засланный к Неескенсу в марте, оказался не лучшим разведчиком: он позвонил Кройфу из Ниццы и удивлённо сообщил, что Неескенс провёл с ним не так уж и много времени, пил мало — говорил, что не хочет нарушать режим, много смеялся — актёр он прекрасный, и было совершенно непонятно, нарочитое это веселье или нет. Дик даже пустил пробный шар и предложил уединиться, но Неескенс отказался, сославшись на спешку. В общем, он ничего не рассказал Дику.

У Кройфа не было ни времени, ни сил выслеживать Неескенса — к такой деликатной задаче не подключишь посторонних людей — а сам Прекрасный принц обеспечивать его уликами не собирался, был бдителен и аккуратен. Но Кройфу никакие доказательства уже и не нужны — что у него, своих глаз нет?

Генерал ставит подпись в контракте, и Неескенс вздыхает так взволнованно, будто Михелс ему душу продал, а не остался в «Барселоне» ещё на год.

«Что ж будет с Вимом, — думает Кройф, раздражённо покосившись на него. — Сейчас он уйдёт из «Аякса», но Костер ему до сих пор не нашёл новый клуб. Сурбир наверняка уже договаривается через других агентов или сам, через знакомых. В Испанию его протащить нереально, все варианты мы перебрали… Нашёл он, конечно, время развестись, Майя его без гроша оставит, и чего дальше, он будет без работы и без денег сидеть? Парикмахерскую он давно закрыл, спортивный магазин у него тоже не пошёл — ну, не повезло, нет у него такого хваткого брата, как у меня, которому можно это дело поручить… Господи, он наверняка рассчитывал, что Генерал уйдёт из «Барселоны» и возьмёт его с собой в новую команду… Почему Михелс этого не сделал? Почему остался, почему подвёл Вима?»

Ладно, Сурбир боец, он так просто не сдастся, может наверстать упущенное за следующий год — смотря где осядет и как часто сможет Генерала навещать. Только б у него всё получилось… Больше надеяться особо и не на кого.

Михелс пожал руку президенту клуба, тот позвал Кройфа в кадр, пришлось тоже сделать счастливое лицо перед камерами. Пора расходиться.

Кройф пристально наблюдает за Йоханом Вторым и Генералом: вот их взгляды встретились, Неескенс скромно улыбнулся, чуть заметно наклонил голову — и как бы вежливо кивнул, ничего особенного, но чёрт знает, что это значит для них. Может, Йохан Второй подтвердил вечернее свидание в условленном месте. Может, сообщил, что соблюдены какие-то другие их договорённости.

Кройф даже не знает, что унизительнее всего в этой ситуации: то, что его обманывают, то, что он не может это доказать и предъявить претензии, или то, что у него уводит любовника их тренер, который Неескенсу в отцы годится.

— Ты идёшь? — спрашивает Йохан Второй.

Генерал уже удалился, и Неескенс проводил его мечтательным взглядом, но сам не пошевелился, ждёт Кройфа.

— Иду, — отзывается Кройф, протискиваясь к нему через толпу журналистов.

Ничего ещё не закончилось. Отступать рано. Следующий сезон покажет, во что всё это выльется.


	4. 1977

_Барселона, август 1977_

— Осторожно, — шепчет Кройф. — Не урони.

— Как я могу тебя уронить? — возмущается Йохан Второй.

— Да не меня, боже ж мой, а костыли эти дурацкие. Упадут — грохоту будет…

— Данни с детьми всё равно во дворе, никто ничего не услышит.

Прислонив костыли к стене, Йохан Второй аккуратно помогает Кройфу опуститься на кровать, бережно укладывает его загипсованную ногу, а с другой Кройф как-нибудь сам справится.

В предсезонном матче с «Гамбургом» Йохан Первый серьёзно повредил колено, пришлось делать новую операцию, закатывать его ногу в гипс. Кройф выбыл из строя месяца на два, и сезон «Барсе» точно придётся начинать без него.

— Как всё задолбало… — бормочет Кройф, откинувшись на подушку. — Ты бы только знал.

— Хоть я тебя ещё не утомил? — усмехается Неескенс, обходя кровать.

— Шутишь? Ты один — моя отрада, — улыбается Йохан Первый, глядя на него. — Иди сюда.

Из дома Кройфу теперь не выбраться, так что остаётся радоваться жаркому барселонскому лету — Данни и детей в дом не заманишь, они предпочитают балдеть снаружи, а весь шикарный особняк Кройфа — в полном распоряжении Йоханов. Запереться в гостевой спальне — отличный вариант для послеполуденного отдыха.

Неескенс, лукаво улыбаясь, валится на кровать и подползает поближе к Кройфу. Ему так идёт быть слабым и беззащитным. Йохан Второй уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз его хотел настолько сильно.

Улёгшись поудобнее рядом, Неескенс склоняется к нему — Йохан Первый ловит его губы своими. Поначалу они целуются нежно и бережно, тихо смеясь в губы друг друга, но Йохан Второй ласково прикусывает губу Кройфа — и он сразу отзывается.

Ладонь Неескенса мягко поглаживает его грудь, пальцы неторопливо расстёгивают пару нижних пуговиц его рубашки, ныряют под ткань.

Кройф шумно вздыхает, подставляя шею его губам.

— Ты великолепен, — шепчет Неескенс ему в ухо.

— Да, особенно таким, — усмехается Йохан Первый, помогая ему быстрее справиться с пуговицами рубашки. — Кажется, с комплиментами у тебя сегодня не очень, лучше сделай ртом что-нибудь ещё.

Распахнув его рубашку, Неескенс упоённо гладит его тело, дразнит его лёгкими прикосновениями к соскам, нежно и медленно проводит ногтями по его животу — Кройф, тихо застонав, ловит его руку и прижимает его пальцы к левому соску.

— Трогай меня, — шепчет он, зажмурившись. — Трогай меня везде.

— О, — смеётся Неескенс, коснувшись губами его губ, — сейчас я могу делать с тобой всё, что хочу.

Так сладостно чувствовать, как он выгибается навстречу ласкам, слушать, как он стонет, прикусив губу, когда Йохан Второй сжимает его сосок — намеренно грубо, чтобы ему было больно. Неескенс тут же обводит сосок языком, словно зализывает, а потом берёт его в рот, аккуратно прикусывает и, услышав отклик, переходит к другому. Как приятно чувствовать запах его возбуждения, но ещё не касаться его там, настойчиво гладить и мягко царапать его живот, продолжая целовать его соски.

— Ну же, — требует Кройф и слышит в ответ только «Не спеши».

А куда торопиться, когда он весь во власти Йохана Второго.

Выждав, пока он как следует заведётся, Неескенс плавно спускается поцелуями ниже, вылизывает его живот, с удовольствием ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы Йохана Первого, когда его нежно касается язык любовника.

— Давай, — шепчет Кройф, подталкивая его голову вниз.

Неескенс кладёт руку на его член, уже отвердевший под тонкой тканью шортов, поглаживает его — а губами проходится по его животу вдоль резинки, не поддаваясь Кройфу. Пусть сильнее возбудится.

— Ох, господи.

Ну хорошо, так уж и быть. Неескенс аккуратно снимает с него шорты, осторожно стягивая их с его загипсованной ноги, кидает их на пол и склоняется обратно к бёдрам Кройфа, трётся губами о его член сквозь ткань трусов. Ммм, он уже такой твёрдый — и быстро крепнет, когда Йохан Второй начинает гладить его губами вдоль ствола.

— Сними, — требует Кройф, стаскивая трусы, и Неескенс, усмехнувшись, подхватывает их, помогает успешно преодолеть гипс и швыряет их туда же, куда отправились шорты.

Кройф широко раздвигает ноги, чтобы дать Йохану Второму улечься поудобнее. Бросив исподлобья лукавый взгляд, Неескенс обхватывает его у основания, проходится языком по стволу, облизывает головку, щекочет её кончиком языка — нет, нескольких капель смазки, которые удалось выжать, явно недостаточно, это так, для удовольствия. Немного пососав головку, Неескенс сплёвывает на неё и растирает по всей длине, чтоб губы лучше скользили.

Едва он забирает в рот глубоко, Йохан Первый хватает его за волосы и заставляет посмотреть на него — Неескенс плавно обводит языком головку, глядя ему в глаза, на пару мгновений замирает, чтобы Кройф полюбовался им, его блестящими губами, тем, как тонкие нитки вязкой слюны повисли между ртом Неескенса и его членом. Это всё сейчас принадлежит ему, он вправе наслаждаться.

— Да, — выдыхает Кройф, пригибая его голову обратно, и Йохан Второй податливо принимает его в рот.

Кройф позволяет Неескенсу определить темп и глубину проникновения самостоятельно, знает, что его Прекрасный принц не схалтурит и будет давиться им, но глотать его полностью, до основания.

Глубокий минет — это, кстати, не всё, что Йохан Второй умеет. Он ещё языком работать может, и в этой сфере у него было полно практики в последнее время, так что Кройфу крупно повезло — Неескенс охотно поделится приобретёнными навыками.

«Интересно, а он кого представляет сейчас?»

Кройф запрокинул голову, зажмурился, даже руки убрал, наконец, не мешает. Лежит балдеет. И славно, Неескенс любит, когда ему хорошо.

— Хочу тебя языком, — шепчет Йохан Второй, приподняв голову. — Сзади.

— Только аккуратно, — предупреждает Кройф.

— Да что твоей ноге сделается, она же в гипсе, — вздыхает Неескенс, помогая ему перевернуться на бок. — А это колено к груди давай. Повыше. Ну Йохан, раскройся уже, я ведь тебя ублажать собираюсь…

— Чего ты торопишь инвалида, — смеётся Кройф, но слушается, это главное.

— Инвалид нашёлся, — вздыхает Неескенс, наклонившись к нему. — Расслабься. Это же не больно. Совсем наоборот…

Успокаивающе погладив его там, Йохан Второй проводит языком между его ягодиц. Ещё и ещё раз. Нащупывает кончиком языка отверстие, проскальзывает внутрь. Ммм, да, они давно этим не занимались, Неескенс почти забыл, каково это — делать такое для него. Зато другое хорошо помнит. Даже слишком хорошо.

Кройф подбадривает его стонами и вздохами, без слов заверяя, что ему нравится. Ну ещё бы. Неескенс своё дело знает, и ему тоже доставляет удовольствие то, чем он сейчас занят.  
После такого Кройф может и внутрь его впустить. Йохан Второй проверяет его готовность, осторожно массируя отверстие кончиками пальцев.

— Да, — шепчет Кройф, обернувшись. — Да.

— Тут хоть что-нибудь есть? — уточняет Неескенс.

— Да откуда, это гостевая спальня, тут вообще ничего нет, кроме нас с тобой.

— Значит, смажу тебя сам… — усмехается Йохан Второй и облизывает пальцы, которыми войдёт в него.

Нужно чередовать ласку языком и проникновение влажными пальцами, чтоб ему было не очень больно. Но Кройфа, кажется, боль не смущает, он не сопротивляется, не требует прекратить, и слишком хочется его сейчас, такого податливого, такого беззащитного, на всё готового.

Йохан Второй укладывается позади него, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Целует плечи Кройфа, плавно проталкивая пальцы в него — очень медленно, чтобы он привык и расслабился.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Неескенс, коснувшись губами его уха.

— Да, — отзывается Йохан Первый, крепко зажмурившись.

Чёрт, да он действительно этого хочет. Видно даже по тому, как он нервно облизывает приоткрытые губы. Интересно, у него есть какой-то любовник, с которым Кройф привык быть снизу? И сейчас из-за травмы Йохана Первого они лишены возможности встречаться, поэтому Кройф совсем не против отдаться даже Неескенсу? Любопытно, кто же он такой. Только бы не этот белобрысый мудила, его новый агент. Хотя он-то как раз к Кройфу домой часто заходит, Кройф не успел бы по нему заскучать… Да и не пара он Йохану Первому, Кройф с обслугой не спит.

— Ещё? — спрашивает Неескенс. Этого у них давно не было, уже забыл, как с ним надо.

— Ещё, — кивает Йохан Первый.

Неескенс берёт его за подбородок и мягко разворачивает его лицо к себе, чтобы поцеловать, — Кройф чувствует свой запах от его губ, и это заводит не меньше, чем осознание, что Йохан Второй его сейчас трахает. Некоторые перемены в Неескенсе ему определённо идут: он стал более уверенным, прибавилось спокойствия и даже властности, силы — такого в нём Кройф раньше не замечал. Кажется, его Прекрасный принц окончательно повзрослел. Удивительно, что он возмужал именно рядом с тем, возле кого, по идее, должен чувствовать себя вообще мальчишкой…

Ладно, не время вспоминать об этом. Лучше в полной мере насладиться процессом.

— Нравится? — шепчет Неескенс, плавно двигаясь в нём.

— Да, — отзывается Кройф, глядя ему в глаза.

— Что именно тебе нравится? — Йохан Второй коротко целует его в губы. — Скажи вслух.

— Нравится, как ты меня трахаешь, — отвечает Кройф.

Неескенс, улыбнувшись, толкается в него глубже — и ловит губами его стон.

Как назло, это любимая поза ван Дайка. Ему очень нравится брать Кройфа именно так, на боку. Сначала Йохан Первый настроился расслабиться, закрыть глаза и представить, что отдаётся именно Дику, но Неескенс быстро догадался, что к чему, и не позволил Кройфу помечтать о ком-то ещё.

Кройф не видел Дика с начала июля, когда они всё-таки урвали несколько дней на Ибице вдвоём — якобы ездили объекты присмотреть, но осматривали больше друг друга, чем виллы и дома. Они ещё не были вместе так долго, привыкли к редким встречам на несколько часов, а там можно было не расставаться целыми днями, спать в одной постели, заниматься любовью, целоваться на безлюдных пляжах. Это пьянило и дурманило. Какой уж тут бизнес. Общее дело объединяло и подсказывало темы для разговоров между долгим сексом, а заниматься собой не требовало — это, в конце концов, ещё только перспектива. Всерьёз они за это возьмутся следующим летом, когда футбол для Кройфа закончится.

Но начало июля было давно, сейчас уже август. Йохан Первый успел соскучиться и по общению с Диком, и по тем ощущениям, которые дарил ему Дик. Чёртова травма, тяжёлый гипс, долгая реабилитация — из дома не вырвешься и Дика сюда не пригласишь, Данни тут же всё расскажет Неескенсу, они прямо-таки лучшими подружками стали. Так что Кройф совсем не против того, чтобы Йохан Второй делал с ним, что хочет, — он осторожный и аккуратный, с ним знаешь наверняка, что он всё-всё сделает в точности так, как надо. В мастерстве он Дику уже не уступает — Сурбир может ему смело выдать диплом с отличием, тело Кройфа и его реакции изучил прекрасно. Пожалуй, только ему и можно довериться.

А ещё Неескенс, оказывается, весьма изобретательный. Обычно инициатива в их паре исходила от Кройфа, но сейчас он мало что может сделать — и Неескенс сам придумывает, как разнообразить ощущения. Надо почаще его эксплуатировать в этом качестве и не зацикливаться на оральном сексе, которым они ограничили свои отношения после того, как Кройф получил травму.

Йохан Второй ускоряет темп, входит глубже и больнее. Чёрт, шея затекла, пока ему в лицо смотрел. Йохан Первый, отвернувшись, выдыхает, и вдруг пальцы Неескенса прижимаются к его губам, настойчиво гладят. Раньше он так не делал.

— Ну же, — шепчет Неескенс, лизнув его ухо. — Возьми их в рот.

Кройф послушно обхватывает губами его пальцы, сосёт их — почему нет, ему нравится, это эротично, у Кройфа чувствительные губы, и он любит, когда их касаются во время секса.  
Но прежде за Йоханом Вторым таких привычек не водилось. Кем он себя там возомнил, в кого играет?

К счастью, Кройф не успел додумать эту мысль, а то сразу всё упало бы. Спас ситуацию Неескенс — он очень вовремя кончил.

— Охренеть, — тихо говорит Йохан Первый, выпустив его пальцы изо рта.

— Ты лучший, — выдыхает Неескенс, прижимая его к себе.

— Не спорю, — смеётся Кройф, обернувшись. — Тогда я, наверное, тоже заслужил оргазм?

— Запиваешь? — насмешливо спрашивает Данни, сдвинув солнцезащитные очки на кончик носа.

— Будто ты его не запиваешь, — криво ухмыляется Неескенс.

Он шёл из кухни через двор, полуголый, в одних джинсах, на ходу прихлёбывая из бутылки ледяную колу, а тут Данни, растянувшаяся в бикини на шезлонге, решила обозначить: она прекрасно знает, чем они там занимаются. Да все всё знают в этом доме, кроме детей, конечно.

— А как же. — Данни, отложив журнал на край шезлонга, берёт запотевший бокал со столика — там белое вино со льдом. — Не самое вкусное, что мне приходилось пробовать.

— Кому как, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй.

Если она думает его смутить такими разговорами, то опоздала, времена, когда Неескенс мог покраснеть от подобных бесед, давно в прошлом. Данни взглядом указывает ему на плетёное кресло рядом с её шезлонгом. Неескенс, поставив на столик две колы — свою открытую и ту, которую нёс Кройфу — тащит кресло в тень большого пляжного зонтика, поближе к шезлонгу Данни. Осторожно усаживается, кресло-то раскалённое.

— В доме прохладнее, — отмечает он.

— Мне нравится жара, — смеётся Данни, потягивая вино. — Ну посиди со мной немного, Кройф там от жажды не умрёт.

— А вдруг умрёт, — предполагает Неескенс. — Тогда нам придётся избавляться от трупа, оно нам надо?

— Закопаем его тут, в саду, и всё. — Данни, приподнявшись, смотрит на детей — девочки чем-то заняты в тени деревьев поодаль, а у Йорди, видимо, тихий час. — Шанталь, если хочешь лезть на дерево, лезь, но переоденься в домашнее! — кричит она дочери. — Это дорогое платье, мы с папой расстроимся, если ты его порвёшь!

— Мам, я же принцесса!

— Принцессы не лазают по деревьям! — возражает Данни.

— Лазают, я в книжке читала! — возражает Сусила.

— Не спорь с мамой и переодень сестру! — вступает в перепалку Неескенс.

Его девчонки почему-то слушаются и мигом убегают в дом. Порой Данни шутит, что они обе в него влюблены, и для них он воплощает образ Прекрасного принца из сказок. Может, так оно и есть.

Данни косится на Неескенса и хрипло смеётся — голос сел от холодного вина.

— Кройф закатит скандал, если Шанталь и это платье испоганит, — сообщает она. — Сам знаешь, какой он жадный.

Неескенс знаком с совсем другим Кройфом — щедрым на подарки, любящим роскошь и охотно тратящим деньги. Но, подружившись с его женой, он убедился, что в роли главы семейства Кройф ведёт себя совершенно иначе.

— Так что лучше уберём его первыми, — завершает мысль Данни.

— Боюсь, дети его откопают раньше, чем он полностью истлеет, — зевает Неескенс. — Они у тебя такие шустрые.

Данни с задумчивой улыбкой смотрит вдаль, рассеянно вытирая капли воды, упавшие с запотевшего бокала ей на грудь.

— Слушай, а ты его считаешь хорошим любовником? — вдруг спрашивает она.

— Да, — не успев удивиться, отвечает Неескенс. — Очень даже.

— И, по-твоему, у тебя с ним классный секс?

— Отличный, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Наверное, у него больше опыта с мужчинами, — вздыхает Данни, поставив бокал на столик. — Пойми, я его люблю и мне нравится быть с ним, но — между нами — лично меня он в постели не особо впечатляет.

Кажется, верной фразы для продолжения диалога не существует. Настаивать, что Кройф отлично трахается, значит убедить Данни, что она многое недополучает в их брачном союзе. Согласиться, что Кройф, может, и не настолько хорош, просто Неескенс его тоже очень любит, — некрасиво по отношению к Кройфу.

Хм, если Данни задумалась об этом именно сейчас, значит, ей есть с кем сравнить мужа. И объект для сравнения появился не так давно.

«Господи, вот зачем она мне это сказала? — соображает Йохан Второй, посматривая на Данни. — А если я с Кройфом этой мыслью поделюсь? Хочет, чтобы он приревновал, перестал её считать своей вещью, вспомнил, что у неё есть свобода воли?»

Ой, ну их к чёрту с их семейными разборками. Они всё равно одна сатана и никогда не разведутся, об этом можно даже не мечтать. А значит, лучше не лезть и предоставить сомнительную привилегию слушать откровения Данни её подружке Марианне. Кстати, где она? Нужно ей позвонить, пусть замкнёт Данни на себя. Наверное, жене Кройфа страшно одиноко, раз она готова даже с Неескенсом на такие темы общаться.

— Я всё-таки пойду, — тихо вздохнув, говорит Неескенс.

— Иди, — разрешает Данни, откинувшись в шезлонге. — Только осторожней с ним, пока гипс не снимут. Новых травм ему не надо.

— Мы очень аккуратны, — заверяет Йохан Второй.

— Вот и молодцы, — сухо отзывается Данни, отгородившись от него журналом.

Пока Кройф пьёт колу, возлежа на кровати, и ворчит, что Неескенса вправду только за смертью посылать, Йохан Второй подходит к окну и осторожно отодвигает штору, чтобы проверить, как там Данни.

О, а она уже и не скучает. В том самом кресле, где сидел Неескенс, расположился белобрысый Мишель, агент Кройфа, тоже попивает вино, хихикает о чём-то с Данни.

— Ты куда уставился? — недовольно спрашивает Кройф. — Я со спиной твоей разговариваю?

— Там Мишель твой припёрся, — сообщает Неескенс, задёрнув шторку.

— Он не мой, — открещивается Кройф. — Мне он просто агент. Он, скорее, к имуществу Данни относится.

— И тебя это не волнует? — уточняет Йохан Второй, возвращаясь к кровати.

— Пока он развлекает Данни, мы тут можем делать что угодно, — подмигивает Кройф, отхлебнув колы из бутылки. — Так что нам с тобой это выгодно.

— Охренеть, — качает головой Неескенс, прохаживаясь вдоль кровати. — Ещё скажи, что ты ему зарплату платишь именно за то, чтобы он Данни скучать не давал.

— Он не на зарплате, он на проценте, — поднимает палец Кройф. — Зарплата губит мотивацию.

— Мы не об этом.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем это обсуждать, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Она твоя жена или моя? У тебя Марианна есть, ею и занимайся, а мы с Данни как-нибудь сами разберёмся.

— Неужели тебе всё равно? — спрашивает Неескенс, остановившись перед ним.

— А ты у нас заделался главным блюстителем морали? — усмехается Кройф, приподнявшись и погладив свою загипсованную ногу. — Обалдеть, мой принц, чудеса каждый день. Всё строже и строже становишься…

Йохан Второй, хмыкнув, подходит к нему вплотную.

— Если так пойдёт дальше, станешь являться ко мне в коже, мехах и с кнутом, — завершает мысль Кройф, глядя на него исподлобья.

— В мехах, говоришь… — ухмыляется Неескенс, взяв его за подбородок. — Ход твоих мыслей мне нравится, давно хочу шубу.

— Зачем она тебе в Барселоне? — удивляется Кройф.

— Чисто для красоты.

— Для красоты тебе ничего не надо, кроме себя самого, — шепчет Кройф, обнимая его бёдра.

Неескенс тихо смеётся, гладя его волосы. Дыхание Кройфа даже сквозь плотную ткань джинсов чувствуется — и от него моментально становится жарко.

— Дай мне его, — требует Кройф, прежде чем Йохан Второй успевает расстегнуть джинсы. Перехватывает инициативу.

Что ж, если ему хочется, пусть думает, что сам это приказал. Результат всё равно один.

***

_Барселона, сентябрь 1977_

Неескенс заходит в комнату, окидывает её внимательным взглядом: вдруг на свежую голову удастся заметить детали, которые упустил в прошлый раз? Мало ли что может быть. Забытая вещь, неубранный им самим стакан или чашка, волос чей-нибудь — он не заметит, а вот кто-то другой ещё как может.

Ладно, вроде чисто.

Йохан Второй открывает шкаф, экзаменует свои наряды. Ещё вчера начал думать, что надеть, но так и не смог сообразить, что же подойдёт лучше всего. Тяжело сосредоточиться.

Подавленное состояние Йохана Первого действует и на Неескенса.

Начало сезона Кройф полностью пропустил из-за травмы, а как только жизнь начала налаживаться — в его дом ворвался мужик с пистолетом, связал Кройфа, угрожал и Йохану Первому, и Данни, и детям. Если бы Данни не удалось сбежать и отвлечь его, чёрт знает, чем дело бы кончилось. Хорошо ещё, что это был обычный похититель, которому они были нужны живыми для выкупа, а не псих какой-нибудь.

После этого семью Кройфа взяли под охрану, у них в гостиной ночуют двое полицейских, Данни и детей сопровождают, да и Кройфа тоже — только для Неескенса Йохан Первый выбил право подменять полицейских и лично возить его на матчи и тренировки. Иначе Кройф совсем сошёл бы с ума от этой непрерывной слежки.

Неескенс отвечает за Кройфа, Марианна — за Данни. Задача их обоих — поддерживать семейство Кройфов и помогать им в эти сложные дни. Больше никому полиция не разрешила говорить о мерах безопасности, они должны держаться в секрете, иначе какой в них толк.

Йохан Первый взвинчен, напуган, зол. Он больше не может распоряжаться самим собой, полиция контролирует каждый его шаг, это его бесит, он не привык перед кем-то отчитываться. Кройфу очень тяжело — и это, само собой, сказывается на его игре.

Неескенс должен не только поддерживать его морально и мириться с его неизбежной агрессией, но и страховать его как капитана команды, как игрока, следить за его состоянием на поле и за его действиями. Многовато ответственности для одного, но пока Неескенс терпит.

И во многом ему помогает то, что у него в жизни есть ещё один крайне важный человек, кроме Кройфа.

Теперь Кройф сбегает сюда из своей жутковатой реальности — там он в постоянном напряжении, а тут может расслабиться. И для Неескенса эта квартира — портал в другой мир, в его тайную жизнь, о существовании которой Кройф, конечно, догадывается. Но сейчас личные проблемы отвлекли его, и он хотя бы вслух не высказывается на эту тему.

Ну, а Неескенсу стало тяжелее сбежать из-под его контроля — стоит исчезнуть, как сразу ты ему нужен, чтобы куда-то отвезти, и «Вот, мне опять пришлось ездить как под конвоем, где ты был, когда тебя не было», но это просто упрёки, отвечать на этот вопрос не обязательно, Йохан Первый занят в основном собой. Зато когда всё-таки получается урвать несколько часов вожделенной свободы, она кажется ещё слаще…

Так, ну что же выбрать? В гардеробе есть и обтягивающая чёрная кожа, и роскошные летящие халаты из ярких тканей, и всякое такое хулиганское, сверкающее, отвязное в стиле диско, и, конечно, модные сапоги-чулки на каблуках… Чёрт, ничего не ложится в настроение, придумать образ так, сходу, не получается.

Может, вот это? Шорты такие короткие, что больше похожи на трусы, и тёмно-синяя туника практически в пол. И туфли, те самые, васильковые. Давно хотел попробовать. Остальное будет лишним.

— Допустим, — вздыхает Неескенс, одевшись, и располагается на стуле перед зеркалом.

Совсем скоро он придёт, и надо быть великолепным для него. Каждый раз нужно что-то придумывать и заморачиваться, но ведь понятно, зачем он сюда приезжает. Его нужно удивлять, будоражить, иногда забавлять этими контрастами между тем идеальным Неескенсом, который беспрекословно выполняет его указания на тренировках, воплощает его идеи на поле, и тем Йоханом Вторым, который ждёт его тут, в этой маленькой квартирке, чтобы отдаться ему. Всё остальное у него и так есть. У него есть Сурбир, чёрт возьми, это самое лучшее, что можно в принципе себе представить. Но, наверное, Вим ему уже приелся за столько лет, да и видятся они теперь редко.

Почти октябрь — а Сурбир всё ещё безработный. Неескенс общался с Вимом в Неймегене, на матче с Исландией. Кройф не поехал из-за травмы, вторая койка в номере Неескенса пустовала, и Сурбир традиционно навещал его по вечерам. Он такой же бодрый и смешливый, как раньше, но чувствуется, что встревожен. Вим отдал и дом, и машину, и прочее имущество — а всё равно остался должен. Майя грозит судом, может, надеется, что муж одумается и вернётся. Чёрта с два, Сурбир для себя всё решил. Живёт он в той же квартире, которую снимал для встреч с Генералом, и, видимо, деньги ему высылает именно Михелс — Виму точно нечем за такие апартаменты платить.

В общем, Сурбир всё ещё в поиске нового клуба, и что-то не видно очереди желающих его заполучить. Скоро ему придётся соглашаться на любые варианты, или… Неескенс даже представить не может, что — или. Сам Йохан Второй из благополучной, хоть и скромной семьи, у него есть родители, есть брат, племянник подрастает. А Сурбир вообще один, ему даже пойти некуда. Его родители умерли, когда он был ещё мальчишкой, никаких родственников у него вроде нет — во всяком случае, он о них никогда не говорил. Разве что Кайзер по старой дружбе его переночевать пустит.

— Не я в этом виноват, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, глядя в глаза своему отражению. — Он сам всё это себе устроил.

Пути Генерала неисповедимы, никто не в силах влезть ему в душу и дознаться, чем именно он руководствуется, принимая решения. Конечно, Сурбир считает, что он остался в Барселоне именно из-за Неескенса, но это не так. Йохан Второй не в курсе, что стало истинной причиной, по которой Михелс подписал новый контракт.

Машинально поправляя причёску, Неескенс смотрит в зеркало и вспоминает, как всё это началось — страшно подумать — почти год назад.

***

_Барселона, ноябрь 1976_

— Неескенс, зайди ко мне.

Что? Ему точно не послышалось? Генерал бросил это, проходя мимо после тренировки, резко перейдя с певучего испанского на хрипловатый голландский. Учитывая, как долго Неескенс ждал чего-то в таком духе, и до слуховых галлюцинаций можно было докатиться.

Йохан Второй обернулся, но Михелс уже исчез вместе со своими помощниками в подтрибунных помещениях. И чего теперь? И как дальше? Это оно? То самое? Пока не доказано обратное, надо считать, что да. И куда идти, в его кабинет? Наверное, куда ещё.

И как всё произойдёт, как-нибудь банально и пошло, как обычно происходит в таких историях? Да откуда Неескенсу знать, как оно происходит, у него же ни разу в жизни такого не было…

«Боже, зачем я всё это затеял», — в панике думает Йохан Второй. Так, после душа, значит, надо укладку сделать — причёска у него теперь другая, это длинные лохмы сами по себе красиво лягут или сойдут за романтическую растрёпанность, а этой длине надо объём придать. А если он не дождётся, а если уедет?

Нет, не уедет. Решения Генерала окончательные и обжалованию не подлежат.

Господи. В душевой Неескенс подставляет лицо струям воды, делает похолоднее, но это не отрезвляет. Ему, наверное, даже перед финалом ЧМ-74 так страшно не было.

Ещё от Кройфа надо как-то отвязаться. Дьявол.

Словом, пришлось нелегко, но, наконец, Неескенс оказался перед дверью кабинета Генерала — с более-менее приличной причёской, в дурацкой яркой рубашке, какие нынче в моде, в самых банальных клёшах и без единой мысли в голове. Кажется, его вторая личность, которая уверенно чувствует себя в обществе Генерала, куда-то отлучилась (потому что она такое не носит, чёрт возьми!), а как себя вести без неё — непонятно.

«Я идиот, — думает Йохан Второй, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет и превращается в застывшую от ужаса пустоту. — Самонадеянный идиот. А если я облажаюсь? Как тогда дальше, как с ним работать, как жить вообще?»

Ладно, поздно об этом думать, надо идти и делать, разберётся по ходу.

Он решительно поднимает руку — кажется, что на ней висит десятикилограммовая гиря — и стучит в дверь кабинета.

— Заходи, открыто, — слышит он изнутри бодрый голос Генерала.

Переведя дух, Неескенс мягко приоткрывает дверь и просачивается внутрь. Он ещё ни разу здесь не был, сюда, в святая святых, игроков не пускают, даже если есть конфиденциальный разговор — Генерал предпочитает провести его на нейтральной территории. Тут игрокам не место. Только Кройф на правах капитана может сюда зайти.

Михелсу удалось выгнать всех своих помощников, и в кабинете только он. Ну да, конечно. Как ещё могло быть.

Несколько очень долгих секунд они смотрят друг на друга. Он ещё не переоделся после тренировки, так и сидит за столом в своём адидасовском спортивном костюме, а перед ним — куча бумаг, раскрытый блокнот, книги. На отдельном столе Неескенс замечает ту самую доску, на которой он готовит схемы для будущих матчей, — и картонные фишки с наклеенными на них фотокарточками игроков. Наверное, с точки зрения Генерала, ситуация выглядит так, будто Неескенс вдруг волшебным образом вырос из этой крохотной фигурки в полноценного человека и требует внимания к себе.

Ладно. Всё нормально. Неескенс долго работал над тем, чтобы изменить свою социальную функцию в жизни Генерала, чтобы он перестал воспринимать Йохана Второго просто как винтик в своей системе, идеальную деталь своего «Заводного апельсина», как их называли на ЧМ-74. Вот и возможность проверить результат.

— Ручку поверни, — говорит Генерал, захлопнув блокнот, и кивает на дверь позади Неескенса.

Хорошо, что жестом продублировал, до Неескенса могло сейчас и не дойти, что он просит запереть дверь. Так, ну, раз он велит закрыться, значит, всё понятно, да?

Выполнив его указание, Йохан Второй подходит ближе, останавливается возле его стола. Пусть посмотрит на него ещё раз. Пусть видит, чем будет обладать. Пусть берёт прямо здесь, если хочет.

А раз позвал сюда, значит, хочет.

— Безопасное место есть? — спрашивает Михелс, глядя ему в глаза.

— Есть, — без колебаний отвечает Неескенс.

— Оно точно безопасное?

— Проверенное, — подтверждает Йохан Второй.

Генерал, кивнув, протягивает ему клочок бумаги и карандаш:

— Пиши адрес.

Неескенс, наклонившись к столу, пишет. Цепочка выскользнула из-под ворота рубашки, и он заметил, как посмотрел на неё Михелс, — будто прикидывает, не схватить ли его за эту цепочку прямо сейчас. Но, разумеется, он такого не сделает, если уже решил, что всё будет иначе.

— Хорошо, — говорит Михелс, прочтя адрес. — Через три часа встречаемся там.

— Слушаюсь, — отзывается Неескенс, выдохнув. Значит, есть ещё время приготовиться.

— Избавься от этого. — Генерал протягивает ему бумажку с адресом.

— Как скажете, — отвечает Йохан Второй, спрятав листок в карман. — Особые пожелания есть?

— Например? — усмехается Михелс, подперев кулаком подбородок.

— А вдруг, — улыбается Неескенс в ответ. — Вино, шампанское, крепкий алкоголь, верёвка, наручники, хлыст…

— Думаешь, я с тобой так не справлюсь? — поднимает бровь Генерал. — Придумай что-нибудь сам — посмотрю, на что ты способен. — Бросает взгляд на часы. — Ещё вопросы?

— Почему сейчас? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс. Он, признаться, уже почти отчаялся.

— Потому что пора, — просто отвечает Генерал, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ладно, понял. — Ничего не понял, на самом деле, но кто ж в таком признается. — Жду вас.

— Иди, — кивает Михелс.

Йохан Второй не припомнит, чтоб когда-либо так волновался. Это первые отношения, которые он завязал сам. В первый раз он самостоятельно определил цель, долго старался, чтобы его заметили, сам сделал первый шаг и получил желанный отклик. До этого у него было всего два опыта серьёзных отношений: Кройф и Дик ван Дайк, оба выбрали его сами и сделали всё за него, ему оставалось только отвечать на их действия. Сурбира никак нельзя ставить в один ряд с ними, это, скорее, дружба, чем любовная связь, Ари Хаан — эксперимент другого порядка, да и человек другого сорта, ну, а всех остальных поставлял ему Кройф. Йохан Первый выбрал Неескенсу жену, свёл его с Шильхером, подогрел его недружелюбный интерес к Джонни до нужного градуса.

Сейчас Неескенс, мягко говоря, растерян: ему нужно действовать самому, Генерала удалось завлечь — а теперь надо зафиксировать его внимание, чтобы после первого раза он захотел продолжить, и Йохан Второй очень плохо понимает, как именно это сделать. Остаётся только пойти на поводу у его второй сущности, которая вела дневник о Генерале. Даже если всё кончится провалом, по крайней мере, он не сможет упрекнуть себя в том, что не пытался.

Плотные шторы задёрнуты, ранние ноябрьские сумерки уже сгустились — можно включить неяркие светильники на стенах и переодеться. Генерал должен увидеть именно того Йохана Второго, который появился благодаря ему.

Интересно, услышав стук каблуков из-за двери, Михелс не подумает, что ошибся квартирой? Ладно, снимать туфли и идти открывать босиком уже поздно. Самое время поблагодарить Сурбира, что потратил время и силы, чтобы научить Неескенса красивой походке, — Вима это забавляло, им нравилось так развлекаться. Ах, знал бы Сурбир, как Йохан Второй будет использовать полученные навыки…

Отперев дверь, Неескенс отступает, чтобы впустить Генерала в квартиру. Жаль, что он не любит табачный дым, было бы эффектнее немного сгустить атмосферу.

Пару мгновений Михелс обозревает открывшуюся ему картину, потом всё-таки оборачивается к двери — и Неескенс слышит щелчок замка. Значит, отступать не намерен. Уже хорошо.

Йохан Второй делает пару шагов назад — пусть полюбуется.

Те самые туфли василькового цвета. Чёрные чулки — полупрозрачные, с тонкими чёрными линиями вдоль, Неескенс выбрал такие, чтобы его мускулистые ноги казались в них чуть грациознее. Пояс для них не нужен, держатся на бёдрах за счёт плотной резинки, замаскированной кружевами. Сетчатые у него тоже есть, но это если будет настроение сыграть отвязную шлюху — или если придётся на панель пойти от безденежья, слишком похабно смотрятся. Сейчас такая пошлость только отпугнёт. Трусы чисто символические, просто для эстетики, чтобы ничего не болталось, а задницу ему прикрывать не нужно, она слишком хороша, чтоб её прятать. Слава магазинам интимных товаров Амстердама и Барселоны — там всегда найдутся и правильные чулки, и стринги, и всё, что угодно душе и телу. Венчает образ элегантный пиджак молочного цвета, который случайно оказался у Йохана Второго в машине — забрал его на неделе из чистки, он висел на крючке за водительским креслом, и Неескенс постоянно забывал забросить его домой, а тут он внезапно пригодился.

Генерал внимательно оглядывает его с ног до головы. И обратно. И ещё раз. Неескенс молча улыбается ему, ожидая реакции.

— А пиджак зачем? — наконец спрашивает Михелс.

— Чтобы вы спросили про него, а не про всё остальное, — смеётся Йохан Второй, небрежно облокотившись на стену. — Снять?

— Сам сниму, — говорит Генерал, расстёгивая плащ. — Иди сюда.

Ах, ну да. Нужно поухаживать за дорогим гостем, помочь ему снять верхнюю одежду, как положено.

Приблизившись к нему, Йохан Второй вдыхает запах его парфюма, блаженно улыбается, коснувшись ткани его плаща — это ему уже доводилось делать, и знакомые тактильные ощущения успокаивают. Пока Неескенс бережно снимает с него легендарный плащ и аккуратно расправляет его на вешалке у двери, Генерал продолжает пристально рассматривать детали его образа. Он не спешит, но Неескенс чувствует — по его дыханию, по его взглядам и даже по его запаху — как его заводит то, что он видит. А он не стал выряжаться — обычная рубашка, брюки, всё стандартно, ну и правильно. Ему-то зачем, Генерал всегда великолепен.

Развернув его спиной к себе, Михелс снимает с него пиджак, и Неескенс глубоко, нервно вздыхает от каждого его прикосновения. Господи, он же чувствует, что Йохан Второй напряжён, как струна, неужели даже после долгих лет ожидания этого момента он считает, что Неескенса надо ещё помучить?

Но, если честно, Йохану Второму и самому хочется немного отдалить неизбежное, насладиться в полной мере тем, что его хотят, что им любуются, что он желанен именно таким, каким показал себя Генералу.

Избавив его от пиджака, Михелс прижимает его к себе плотнее, гладит его тело уверенно, с напором, так, чтобы Неескенс чувствовал его желание, — боже, Йохан Второй и так весь как будто вывернут нервами наружу, каждое прикосновение, каждое нажатие и поглаживание в любом месте для него — как разряд тока, и уже от этого он забывает, как дышать. А когда Генерал берёт его за подбородок и заставляет развернуть голову к нему, чтобы принять его поцелуй, — на секунду в глазах темнеет, и Неескенсу кажется, что он сейчас умрёт от переизбытка ощущений.

Он сразу даёт Неескенсу то, чего тот ждёт, — без долгих нежностей раздвигает его губы языком, целует его глубоко и властно, так, что Неескенс едва успевает отвечать, только гладит его пальцы, стиснувшие подбородок Йохана Второго, и без слов умоляет продолжать. Ладонь Генерала на его животе, бёдра Генерала, прижатые к его заднице, это всё слишком хорошо, и Неескенс, в принципе, готов хоть здесь нагнуться и принять его в себя, тем более что для этого достаточно просто отодвинуть тонкую полоску ткани.

Убедившись, что Неескенс сполна насладился его железной хваткой, Генерал убирает руку с его подбородка и роняет ладонь ему на бедро, чтобы коснуться кружева, погладить выше него и прижать Йохана Второго плотнее к себе. Неескенс стонет в его губы, жадно вдыхает его запах, гладит его руки, требуя касаться его ещё и ещё.

— Пойдём, — говорит Генерал, кивнув в сторону комнаты.

Всё как в мареве, всё как во сне, как в тех безумных сценах, которые Неескенс записывал в свой второй дневник. Он здесь, он наслаждается телом Неескенса, предвкушает, что скоро будет им обладать, ведёт себя с Неескенсом именно так, как тот хотел, — властно и жёстко, и Йохан Второй дождаться не может, когда Генерал его возьмёт. Но, чтобы получить желаемое, сначала надо и свои таланты продемонстрировать. Хорошо, что Неескенс уже умеет грациозно опускаться на колени, даже когда носит туфли на шпильке.

У Йохана Второго руки дрожали, и когда он расстёгивал рубашку Генерала, а сейчас уж тем более. Если бы он раньше не видел Михелса голым, то волновался бы, наверное, ещё сильнее, но в «Аяксе» у них была одна душевая на всех, и тренеры мылись вместе с игроками. Неескенс отлично помнит — у Генерала тогда было такое тело, что его невозможно было отличить от молодёжи, если на лицо не смотреть. И сейчас он выглядит не хуже, учитывая возраст.

Простора для самодеятельности минимум, Генерал точно знает, что и как он хочет получить, поэтому приходится в основном слушаться и удовлетворять его запросы — с этим Неескенс вполне справляется, ртом он работает прекрасно и гордится своими навыками. Пусть убедится, что Йохан Второй всё умеет, — и заглатывать до основания, и сосать как следует, и лизать, где надо. Может, в следующий раз и позволит самому проявить инициативу в оральных ласках.

«Следующий раз, ха, — осаживает себя Неескенс, преданно глядя Генералу в глаза и щурясь от удовольствия, когда тот крепче стискивает его волосы в кулаке. — Если не выложусь как следует в этот раз, следующего и не будет».

На кровать Неескенса швыряют всё так же, крепко схватив за волосы, придав ему нужное направление таким уверенным движением, что оно кажется привычным, — и это вполне соответствует смелым фантазиям Йохана Второго, в которых они уже давно вместе.

Генерал снимает с него только трусы, чулки и туфли остаются на Неескенсе, значит, ему нравится. Йохан Второй тихо стонет, запрокинув голову, когда Михелс касается в первый раз его члена открыто, а не сквозь тонкую ткань.

Совсем как в своих мечтах, он чувствует прикосновение Генерала к его губам и забирает в рот его сильные, крупные пальцы. Их вкус такой же, как у любого, солоноватый, бледный, но Неескенсу этот вкус кажется лучшим в мире. Сколько он это себе представлял, сколько хотел этого — и вот, наконец, эти пальцы у него во рту, их можно сосать и вылизывать, пока Михелс не уберёт их…

— Вот, — шепчет Неескенс, робко указывая Генералу на тюбик, который заранее положил на кровать. — Но, если вы предпочитаете без этого, я не против.

— Тогда будет больно, — говорит Михелс, закинув его ногу на плечо.

— Ох, что вы, я не боюсь боли, — смело улыбается Неескенс. Хотя страшновато, когда он уже открывает тебя всего, и тебе остаётся только повиноваться.

— Это не повод её требовать, — возражает Генерал и тянется к тюбику.

Йохан Второй сделал всё, что мог, остаётся только подчиняться ему. Он опытный, он искушённый, можно полностью расслабиться и наслаждаться ощущениями. Как входят в Неескенса его пальцы, обильно покрытые скользкой смазкой, как они движутся в нём. Генерал внимательно смотрит на него, наблюдая за его реакцией.

А какая ещё реакция может быть, господи, когда желанный мужчина берёт тебя, впервые входит в тебя, и тебе больно, страшно, потому что ты можешь его чем-то разочаровать и испортить это первое долгожданное единение, но тебе невероятно хорошо от того, что ты видишь свою ногу в чёрном чулке и красивой туфле на его плече и понимаешь, что он тебя принял таким, какой ты есть? Тут не разорваться бы от стольких чувств, которые в тебе все одновременно существуют.

Когда он плавно вынимает пальцы и начинает входить по-настоящему, Неескенс едва сдерживается, чтобы не запрокинуть голову, не сдвинуть трагично брови и не закричать. Помогает только то, что Генерал снова коснулся его губ — и Йохан Второй жадно забрал в рот его пальцы, чтобы хоть такими ласками компенсировать свои эмоции.

Они всё время в зрительном контакте, Генерал неотрывно смотрит в глаза Неескенса, трахая его, а Йохан Второй смотрит ему в глаза, и это уводит к каким-то запредельным граням восторга и совместного упоения друг другом. Это заставляет поверить, что Неескенс для него не просто тело, не просто любопытная диковинка, но и что-то посерьёзнее, что ему интересно исследовать и проверять на прочность.

Чёрт, Неескенс так хотел продержаться с ним подольше, но кончил, как шестнадцатилетний, едва Генерал дотронулся до его напряжённого члена. Причём так эмоционально кончил: застонал, как шлюха, выгнулся весь, голову запрокинул — просто потому что стало слишком хорошо, и само слово «хорошо» ни разу не отражает то, что он в этот миг почувствовал.

Секунду Генерал смотрит ему в лицо, но сам ещё сдерживается, хоть по нему и видно, что он в полной мере ощутил, как Неескенс сжался внутри в момент оргазма. Пока Йохан Второй соображает, не умер ли он и не попал ли в рай от передозировки чрезмерно острых ощущений, Генерал снимает с ноги Неескенса, закинутой на его плечо, туфлю, кидает за спину — Йохан Второй слышит, как она упала на пол. Генерал цепляет его чулок за кружева и тянет вверх, пока не стаскивает с него окончательно.

Смяв податливую полупрозрачную ткань в кулаке, Генерал собирает скомканным чулком семя Йохана Второго с его живота. Неескенс изумлённо следит за ним и даже не успевает удивиться, когда Генерал использует этот чулок в качестве кляпа, жёстко затолкав его Неескенсу в рот.

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Если бы Йохан Второй мог тут же кончить ещё раз, он бы сделал это немедленно.

И вот после этого, наслаждаясь приглушёнными стонами Неескенса и восторгом в его распахнутых глазах, Генерал доводит дело до завершения — быстрыми, резкими, глубокими движениями в теле Йохана Второго.

Неескенс чувствует его тепло в себе, ощущает свой вкус на тонкой ткани, заполнившей его рот, едва дыша, гладит руки Генерала на своих бёдрах и даже не пытается вытащить кляп.

Откуда он знает? Не Сурбир же ему рассказал? Вим точно не говорил ему о фантазиях Йохана Второго о нём, он прекрасно понимал, что у Генерала может возникнуть соблазн воплотить их… Значит, догадался? Не читал же он дневник Неескенса? Или он такой и есть на самом деле, Йохан Второй просто угадал?

Генерал лежит рядом, смотрит в потолок. Неескенс робко касается его руки — Михелс поворачивает голову к нему, и Йохан Второй встречает его взгляд, чуть затуманенный после оргазма. Устало усмехнувшись, Генерал вынимает чулок из его рта, кидает на пол.

«Он не может быть точно таким, каким я его представлял, — думает Неескенс, накрыв его руку своей. — Это слишком великолепно, чтобы быть правдой…»

С трудом перевернувшись на живот, Йохан Второй подползает к нему поближе и прижимает его руку к губам. Слёзы благодарности выступают на глазах. Если бы он знал… Кажется, в дневнике Неескенса была в точности такая же запись, и про чулок там точно было, но Йохан Второй не смел мечтать о том, чтобы её воплотить.

— Что ты? — тихо спрашивает Генерал.

— Мне ни с кем не было так хорошо… — шепчет Неескенс, покрывая поцелуями его пальцы. — Какой я идиот, что сразу не понял…

— Всё случается вовремя, — отзывается Генерал.

Пару минут они молчат и просто смотрят друг на друга. Неескенс, наверное, должен чувствовать себя по-дурацки в одной туфле и одном чулке, но, как ни странно, такого ощущения нет.

Это победа или полный провал? Наверное, не провал, раз всё было так бурно, так горячо. Но почему он тогда ничего не говорит?

— На кого оформлена аренда квартиры?

Чёрт. После такого секса Неескенс рассчитывал немного другое услышать.

— На подставное лицо, — отвечает он. — Со мной это никак не связано.

— И какого хрена она так прокурена?

— Кройф прокурил, — признаётся Неескенс.

— Он часто тут бывает? — продолжает допрашивать Генерал.

— Ну… не особо, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — И я могу стащить у него ключи, а потом скажу, что он их сам потерял.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Генерал. — Скажи, а как тебе вообще в голову пришло купить такие туфли?

— Так мне их Сурбир подарил, — честно отвечает Неескенс.

— Ясно, — отзывается Генерал, скептически глянув на него. — Затейник хренов.

С этим не поспоришь.

— В общем, так, — подводит итог Генерал. — Организуй мне ключ от квартиры, чтобы я не торчал под дверью на радость соседям. И сделай всё возможное, чтобы не спалиться перед Кройфом. О следующей встрече сообщу позже.

— Слушаюсь, — счастливо вздохнув, отзывается Неескенс и прижимается щекой к его ладони. — Будет сделано.

***

_Барселона, февраль 1977_

Примостившись на корточках возле костра, Неескенс заворожённо смотрит, как догорает в нём толстая тетрадка в тёмно-зелёной обложке. Дневник, посвящённый Михелсу, стал не нужен и, более того, опасен: теперь это не фантазии, а реальность. То, что раньше было исключительно плодом воображения Йохана Второго, превратилось в вещественное доказательство. От таких предметов нужно избавляться.

Что же до той, второй личности Неескенса, которая оживала только на страницах дневника и на свиданиях с Сурбиром, — она воплотилась и гармонично сплелась с самим Неескенсом. Ей больше не нужно отдельное пространство для самовыражения. Она существует, когда рядом Генерал, — а он рядом почти всегда. Пусть они с Неескенсом встречаются на той квартире гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы, они постоянно вместе на тренировках, на матчах, на выездах.

Да, они могут коснуться друг друга только во время тайных свиданий, при любых других обстоятельствах Генерал запрещает приближаться к нему, это слишком рискованно. Однако никто не может им запретить хотя бы смотреть друг на друга — и они себе в этом удовольствии не отказывают. Забываться нельзя, но просто обменяться быстрыми взглядами можно. Тем более, Неескенс давно смотрит на Генерала влюблённо и преданно, если он резко перестанет это делать, будет подозрительно.

И каждый раз, когда Генерал ловит его взгляд и отвечает ему, Неескенс превращается на мгновение в того, кто встречается с Генералом в маленькой старой квартирке. Сам факт, что они могут хоть секунду побыть сами собой на виду у всех, будоражит и возбуждает. Восхитительно же смотреть на него и вспоминать, какой он на вкус, как он стонет, когда кончает Неескенсу в рот, понимать, что ласкал и будешь ласкать его языком в таких местах, о наличии которых у него остальные даже не задумываются. Он великолепен. Теперь-то Неескенс понял, что имел в виду Сурбир, говоря, что встречается с лучшим мужчиной во вселенной.

Йохан Второй не уверен, разделяет ли Генерал того Неескенса, которого видит на поле, которым командует на тренировках, которому даёт указания перед матчем, и того Йохана, который подчиняется ему в постели, готовый на всё ради его удовольствия. Неескенс не знает, что он такое для Генерала. Просто молодое, гибкое и безотказное тело, с которым он может творить всё, что захочет, экзотическое развлечение, которое дарит ему новые ощущения? Йохан Второй не жалеет сил и времени, чтобы удивлять его, и Генерал с неизменной благосклонностью реагирует на его перевоплощения. К косметике он равнодушен — это непрактично, а вот к другим способам украсить себя, которыми пользуется Неескенс, Генерал проявляет интерес, и Неескенс каждый раз видит огонёк в его глазах, представая перед ним в новом образе.

А уж от того, как Генерал ведёт себя с ним, Неескенс просто теряет голову. Михелс отлично контролирует и себя, и Неескенса, никогда не причинит вреда, но делает именно то, чего Йохан Второй так страстно хотел от него. Впрочем, при наличии такого внушительного опыта Генерал точно понимает, каким его хочет молодой игрок, знающий его уже семь лет, и каким его может представлять Неескенс, если сразу обозначил свою готовность к беспрекословному подчинению. Возможно, и в нём Йохан Второй разбудил что-то такое, что было всегда, но ждало своего часа?

Какая, к чёрту, разница. Они совпали, и это главное.

Йохан Второй ворошит палкой страницы дневника, запихивает их поглубже в огонь. Всё должно сгореть.

В честь избавления от улики Неескенс решил устроить себе маленький праздник. Выбрался на природу, прихватил фляжку вискаря, чтобы согреться, — февраль, как всегда, ветреный и промозглый — и даже позволит себе выкурить пару сигарет. В Барселоне такие маленькие радости сопряжены с большим риском, Генерал заметит — уши оторвёт.

Дику здесь понравилось бы. Место красивое. Но где сейчас Дик? Нет его рядом. Остался только дневник о нём, который Неескенс по-прежнему прилежно ведёт, — приятно возвращаться в эту романтичную и красивую историю. Реальный ван Дайк приезжает крайне редко, в основном звонит, рассказывает о своём бизнесе, о красивых и знаменитых людях, с которыми водит дружбу в Ницце, которым подыскивает роскошные виллы на Лазурном берегу по их запросам. И даже общаясь с Неескенсом только по телефону, Дик заметил, что Йохан Второй изменился. Стал расспрашивать, Неескенс отшучивался — и Дик вроде бы с этим смирился, но при встрече точно вцепится снова, Дик дотошный, и Йохан Второй даже любит в нём это лёгкое занудство. Только вот сейчас оно совершенно лишнее.

Кройф тем более всё заметил. Так-то он вечно занят собой, футболом и коммерческими проектами, но если ситуация задевает его личные интересы — сразу превращается в очень внимательного и неприятного типа. Правда, Неескенс не беспокоится об этом всерьёз: самое криминальное, что Кройф может увидеть, — их с Генералом взгляды друг на друга, то, как они друг другом любуются иногда. Никаких доказательств Кройфу не перепадёт, квартиру Неескенс убирает настолько тщательно, что она аж блестит, ключи, как и обещал, у Кройфа выкрал и заявил, что больше ключей Кройфу не видать, если он разбрасывается ими где попало. Йохан Первый, конечно, обиделся, но Неескенс изобразил более глубокую обиду из-за того, что Кройф редко с ним видится на этой квартире, и уже Кройфу пришлось выкручиваться. С Генералом договорённости всегда железные — если он сказал, что приедет, значит, будет минута в минуту, а вот условившись с Кройфом, вообще не факт, что его дождёшься. Может забыть, забить или просто не успеть.

Неескенс даже подумывал о том, чтобы отказаться от этих апартаментов и снять другие, о которых будет знать только Генерал. Михелса тревожит тот факт, что Кройф там бывает и чисто теоретически может появиться в неподходящий момент или выследить их. Но Йохан Второй неплохо знает Кройфа, тот не будет заниматься слежкой лично и побоится доверять такую деликатную задачу наёмным людям. Кройф не получит никаких доказательств, а пока у него нет улик — он ничего не сможет предъявить.

Йохан Второй, поворошив палкой костёр, поднимается, чтоб размять ноги. Здесь хорошо и тихо, место уединённое, высоко на холмах над Барселоной. Прекрасный вид на город.

Открутив крышку фляги, Неескенс отхлёбывает глоток виски. Вынимает из кармана сигареты, кое-как прикуривает — для этого приходится расстегнуть кожаную куртку и закрыть ею от ветра огонёк зажигалки.

Хорошо-то как.

Можно, конечно, поскандалить с Кройфом, сменить квартиру, подыскать что-то другое для свиданий с Михелсом — более вычурное, быть может — но тогда надо повышать рентабельность. Они видятся слишком редко. И как заставить Генерала уделять их отношениям больше времени, Неескенс пока не знает.

Сурбир в этом году почти не приезжает в Барселону. Неескенс подозревает, что Генерал сам к нему ездит, — он же не отчитывается, и у него, как и у всех людей, бывают выходные, которые он волен проводить, как ему вздумается. Изобрести себе дела в Амстердаме ему нетрудно. У Вима что-то происходит, Неескенс чувствует это, но спросить по телефону не рискует, а возможности нормально поговорить у них давно не было. Они виделись последний раз в Роттердаме на матче с Северной Ирландией — он состоялся аж в октябре. Ещё до того, как у Неескенса и Генерала начался роман.

— Да не мешаю я им, — с досадой говорит Неескенс в пространство. Он ценит Сурбира, восхищается их с Генералом историей и вовсе не намерен причинять ему боль. — Я же не претендую на место Вима.

Хотя как знать. Вряд ли у Генерала много любовников, он весьма разборчив, если испытывал Неескенса почти два года, чтобы убедиться в серьёзности его намерений. Наверняка он всё понял прямо на той тренировке, когда у Йохана Второго так кстати разболелось травмированное колено, и Генерал подошёл к нему объяснить, что и как делать. Может, надеялся, что перебесится мальчишка, что отпустит его, только вот Неескенс ни разу не перебесился и всё-таки добился своего. Чем очень гордится.

Но насколько он виноват перед Сурбиром, трудно сказать. Зависит от того, как Генерал относится к своему новому приобретению, а это пока невозможно понять.

Похоже, только время поможет разобраться.

***

_Барселона, май 1977_

В Барселоне есть лишь один способ везде успеть — мотоцикл. Или мопед. Практично, удобно и фанаты реже узнают, если ты в шлеме.

Неескенс шустро пробирается между автомобилями, застывшими в пробке, прикидывает пути, которые помогут срезать дорогу. Времени достаточно, он успеет и принять душ, и сделать укладку, и нарядиться, но ему нравится отводить побольше времени этим приятным приготовлениям.

«Интересно, какого хрена они вбили себе в голову, что я знаю о решении Генерала? — думает Неескенс, лавируя между яркими разномастными тачками каталонцев. — И Сурбир, и Кройф — оба уверены, что мне-то Михелс уже всё рассказал, а я знаю не больше, чем они».

В июне заканчивается контракт Михелса с «Барселоной», и непонятно, останется ли он в клубе. Времени в обрез, все нервничают, а он медлит с ответом. Кройф и Неескенс, ясное дело, приложили немало усилий, чтобы убедить президента — Генерал стоит тех денег, которые ему платят, нужен ещё один шанс, не победили в Примере в этом году — выиграем в следующем. Но ответ самого Михелса пока неизвестен. Йохан Второй подозревает, что как раз из-за Сурбира: тот уходит из «Аякса», и, возможно, Генерал рассматривает вариант совместного будущего для них.

Если честно, Неескенс считает, что решение Михелса зависит и не от Неескенса, и не от Вима, и не от поведения Кройфа, а от всех факторов сразу — и ещё от десятка тех, о которых никто не знает. Может, он торгуется с другим клубом за достойный гонорар. Это же Генерал, чёрт возьми! Он скрытный, хитрый, себе на уме, как истинный голландец, и невозможно понять, каковы его мотивы.

Ещё в «Аяксе» Генерал имел репутацию человека, которому никто не нужен. И сейчас Неескенс сомневается, есть ли у Михелса такой друг, с которым он был бы откровенен. Быть может, жена — они очень близки, тут им остаётся только позавидовать. Но и она не разболтает лишнего даже своей закадычной подружке Данни. Им бы вместе в разведке служить…

Уф, проскочил. Ещё пара коротких улиц — и Неескенс доберётся до своего самого любимого уголка в этом городе.

Крохотную съёмную квартирку Йохан Второй обживает с куда большей заботой и с большим удовольствием, чем собственный дом. Натащил туда уютных мелочей, повесил на стены пару ненавязчивых пейзажей в восточном стиле, свечи расставил, сменил абажур лампы. Между крохотной прихожей и единственной комнатой теперь занавес из тонких нитей, унизанных бусинками. Неескенсу хочется, чтобы это место было похожим на будуар куртизанки — ну, а что это ещё в данный момент.

Кройф не понимает, зачем Неескенс вкладывает столько труда в то, что не будет ему принадлежать, — ну, это Кройф, ему лишь бы кровать была, а что вокруг — какая разница. Зато Генералу нравится. «Умеешь ты создать атмосферу», — одобрительно говорит он, и Неескенс счастливо улыбается, обнимая его. Теперь Генерал позволяет его обнимать, а это можно считать маленькой победой.

Чёрт знает, сколько это продлится. Надо наслаждаться каждой секундой с ним.

Йохан Второй слезает с мотоцикла, снимает осточертевший шлем, поправляет причёску — Генерал велел ему снова отрастить длинные волосы, и Неескенс подчинился. Если Генералу так нравится, пусть будет, как он хочет. Та длина, которая была у Йохана Второго раньше, в «Аяксе» или на ЧМ-74, уже не в моде, но у Неескенса хороший парикмахер, он придумал компромиссный вариант.

Йохан Второй вешает ключ на крючок у двери и, сбрасывая на ходу одежду, спешит в душ.

Он встречается с Генералом уже полгода, а это достаточный срок, чтобы сделать выводы.

Кто он такой Михелсу, до сих пор непонятно. Генерал не разговаривает с ним о важных вещах — до секса у них по понятным причинам поговорить не получается, рот Неескенса всё время чем-то занят, а потом они обсуждают только то, что касается их совместного отдыха в этой квартире. Интерьер, наряды Йохана Второго, то, как хорошо им было, и что можно попробовать в следующий раз. Получается, роль Неескенса по-прежнему сводится к красивой экзотической игрушке. И поначалу он ни на что большее не претендовал, а теперь ему этого мало.

Хочется всего и сразу.

Чтобы Генерал чаще приезжал, чтобы делился своими мыслями, чтобы позволял о нём заботиться. Неескенс очень хорошо понимает, что втрескался куда сильнее, чем планировал, и его запросы изменились. Он хочет быть полноправным спутником Генерала. Оберегать его, помогать ему. Только вот Михелс не предоставляет такой возможности — да и Сурбиру, наверное, таких полномочий не давал, так что у Неескенса запросы выше головы.

«Но если он ко мне возвращается, — думает Неескенс, старательно намыливая себя в ванной, — значит, я ему нравлюсь, значит, он хочет меня, а раз так, то у меня есть шансы хотя бы занять место Сурбира рядом с ним».

«Разбежался, — говорит ему ехидный внутренний голос, — ты для него просто забавный питомец, который сам подластился и которого из жалости не прогнали».

Ох, да пошёл бы этот внутренний голос с такими заявлениями. Пусть Михелсу пятый десяток идёт, пусть он уже не настолько сногсшибателен, каков был, когда Йохан Второй впервые узрел его в «Аяксе», — он в отличной форме, он сильный и мощный. Пусть он красит волосы в тёмно-каштановый, чтобы остаться моложавым, ему не хочется быть седым, да и к чему ему седина? Он ведь куда моложе, чем его тело. Ему нужен секс, ему нужно внимание и беспрекословное подчинение, чем его Йохан Второй и обеспечивает. Он творец, а творцу нужен податливый материал, чтобы создать из него свой идеал, и Неескенс старается быть в его руках послушным и чутким. Вим чёрте где, в Голландии, погряз в своём бракоразводном процессе, и это хороший шанс для Неескенса доказать, что он-то как раз занят Генералом, а вот Сурбир поглощён собой.

«Интересно, а какой он с Вимом? — в сотый раз задумывается Неескенс. — Неужели такой же?»

Да вряд ли. У них с Сурбиром партнёрские отношения, типа как у самого Неескенса — с Кройфом. Куда Неескенсу до таких, для этого надо было тоже начать встречаться с Генералом, когда ему было тридцать семь — ну или тридцать восемь, пусть даже тридцать девять — хрен знает, когда Сурбир его соблазнил.

Ладно. Время вспять не повернёшь, жалеть о прошлом — бездарно и бессмысленно. Единственное, чего Неескенс боится, — их отношения себя исчерпают, Генерал получит от него всё, что Неескенс может ему дать, и Йохан Второй ему наскучит. А выйти на новый уровень взаимопонимания и взаимодействия им не даёт сам же Генерал, ставящий между ними невидимый барьер.

В сексе всё прекрасно. Всё умопомрачительно. Он обращается с Неескенсом, как со своей собственностью, и видит, какое наслаждение это доставляет Йохану Второму, как ему нравится подчиняться. Такая близость к Генералу вдохновляет Неескенса, делает его увереннее и сильнее. То, что Генерал его выбрал и поверил ему, ставит Неескенса выше остальных, он имеет право этим гордиться. И окружающие это чувствуют — Кройф уловил перемену в нём, Дик при встрече пытался выспросить, почему он стал вести себя по-другому, но Неескенс только смеётся над ними и шлёт всех лесом.

Это в команде он «Йохан Второй». Это в прессе его называют Johan El Segundo и забывают о нём на долгие месяцы, пока Кройф даёт достаточно поводов для шума. Тут ситуация прямо противоположная: Неескенс уверен, что занял уникальное место в окружении Генерала. Второго такого у него нет. То, как он смотрит на Неескенса, когда тот выходит к нему в новом образе, лучше всяких слов даёт понять: лично для него Неескенс — Йохан Первый и единственный.

Но если это только кажется, если Генерал не подпустит его к себе ближе — все усилия Неескенса пойдут прахом.

Может, Генерал вообще сейчас свалит в другой клуб, и Йохан Второй больше никогда его не увидит.

— Чёрта с два ты от меня свалишь, — шепчет Неескенс, вытираясь махровым полотенцем после душа. — Не отпущу никуда.

А где-то наверняка так же говорит Сурбир, и что Неескенс ему сможет противопоставить? Только великолепный секс без всяких ограничений? Может, у Генерала в этом потребность значительно ниже, чем в родственной душе. Неслучайно ведь он появляется на этой квартире не так часто. Любоваться Неескенсом во время тренировок и матчей и понимать, что обладаешь им, что можешь приказать ему что угодно, а он покорно выполнит, — гораздо менее обременительное занятие, чем присваивать его физически.

— Ну, уйдёт, значит, буду к нему летать, как Сурбир, — вздыхает Неескенс, собирая полотенцем влагу с волос. — Не смогу же я остаться тут один, с Кройфом.

А если Генерал не разрешит его навещать? Что тогда?

Йохан Второй раздражённо швыряет полотенце на пол и садится на край ванны.

Нет, он ни за что не отдаст то, что завоевал таким титаническим трудом.

Закусив губу, Неескенс застёгивает рубашку Генерала. Это их традиционный ритуал, Йохан Второй всегда помогает своему мужчине одеваться, поправляет ему воротник, завязывает ему галстук, если нужно, и это интимно, это признак близости. Но каждый раз так грустно, что Неескенс едва сдерживает слёзы, будто провожает его навсегда.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Генерал, приподняв его лицо за подбородок.

— Всё хорошо, просто… — «…люблю тебя». — Просто жаль отпускать вас, — шепчет Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза. — Мы так мало времени проводим вместе. Мне всегда вас не хватает.

— У всех та же история, поверь, — вздыхает Генерал, погладив его по щеке.

— Да не у всех, — возражает Йохан Второй, ткнувшись губами ему в ладонь. — Ладно, не обращайте внимания, что вам.

— Тихо, тихо. Иди ко мне. — Генерал обнимает его, и Неескенс отчаянно кидается ему на шею.

Он уже одет, а Йохан Второй почти голый — это для них привычная ситуация, Неескенсу нравится подчёркивать свою беззащитность и полную готовность на всё в любой момент. Но сейчас, когда Неескенс сжимает чуть ли не до треска ткань его рубашки, а Генерал гладит его обнажённую спину, такой контраст ощущается болезненнее, чем обычно.

— Хочу сказать тебе одну вещь. — Михелс, положив руки ему на плечи, отстраняет Йохана Второго, и тот встревоженно смотрит ему в глаза.

«Господи. Сейчас он скажет, что уйдёт. Что я больше его не увижу».

— Я принял решение, — говорит Генерал, — и остаюсь в «Барселоне».

— Серьёзно? — шепчет Неескенс. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Да, — кивает Генерал. — Подпишу контракт ещё на один сезон.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Йохан Второй, схватив его руку и прижав к губам.

— Только это между нами, — предупреждает Михелс. — Ещё никто не знает.

Потрясающе.

Генерал касается его щеки, Неескенс заглядывает ему в глаза — и Генерал целует его.

Кажется, это самое личное их мгновение за прошедшие месяцы. И только что Генерал впервые в чём-то доверился Неескенсу — а уж Йохан Второй знает, насколько редко это бывает, и как драгоценно то, что Генерал именно ему сказал об этом первым.

***

_Барселона, сентябрь 1977_

Вот так. Их короткая история умещается в несколько значимых эпизодов, её легко прокрутить в памяти, пока ждёшь приезда Генерала, прихорашиваясь перед зеркалом.  
Только папироски не хватает для завершения образа стареющей куртизанки в ожидании визита постоянного клиента.

— Какая пошлость, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, покрывая губы увлажняющим бальзамом.

Яркую косметику Генерал не приветствует, но немного поухаживать за собой Неескенсу никто не запрещал. Хочешь быть с таким мужчиной — будь абсолютно сногсшибателен внешне и будь профессионалом в койке, других вариантов нет. Сурбир тому пример.

Пристально рассматривая своё отражение, Неескенс невольно хмурится. Ему уже исполнилось двадцать шесть, и это, если вдуматься, ужас как много. Если получится отбить Михелса у Вима, сколько ещё Йохану Второму удастся удерживать внимание Генерала? До появления более удачливого двадцатилетнего соперника?

Нужно что-то выдумывать и чем-то его удивлять, но даже фантазия Неескенса имеет пределы. С Вимом, что ли, посоветоваться, сочинить что-нибудь, чтобы его разговорить? Он, правда, утверждал, что с Генералом не играл в подобные игры, — а вдруг соврал, с чего бы ему говорить правду потенциальному сопернику.

Ох, ладно. Глубокий минет никогда не устареет, а остальное придёт само. Порой Йохана Второго вдохновляют на новые идеи совершенно неожиданные вещи.

— Нормальные люди своей красотой и телом деньги зарабатывают. Кройф меня содержал, оплачивал мои счета, заваливал подарками, — вспоминает Неескенс, подперев голову ладонью. — Шубу так и не купил, зато всегда дорогие украшения дарит на день рождения. А тут, выходит, я трачу столько сил, времени, денег и нервов — и это всё чисто по любви. Наверное, я идиот.

Но Йохан Второй слышит, как в замке поворачивается ключ, и моментально расцветает. Приосанившись, он счастливо улыбается своему отражению, пока Генерал запирает дверь и заходит в комнату.

— Привет, — говорит Михелс, появившись в зеркале за спиной Йохана.

— Привет, — нежно отзывается Йохан Второй, глядя в глаза его отражению.

— Решил больше не встречать меня у дверей? — Ладони Генерала ложатся на его плечи.

— Прошу простить, слегка задумался, — тихо отвечает Неескенс, прижавшись щекой к его пальцам.

С начала их романа они успели чуть успокоиться и уже не набрасываются друг на друга прямо на пороге квартиры. Сначала можно просто насладиться тем, что они вместе.

— С днём рождения, — шепчет Генерал ему в ухо, обняв его сзади. Они ещё не виделись наедине после пятнадцатого сентября.

«Если бы это был романтический фильм, ты бы сейчас эффектно достал из кармана сверкающее бриллиантами колье и надел бы его мне на шею», — мысленно вздыхает Йохан Второй, любуясь их отражением.

Но Генерал самого себя уже считает вполне достаточным подарком. Он собой награждает за особые заслуги. За старание, труд, самоотверженность и послушание. Неескенс, по его мнению, заслужил такой дар, и Йохан Второй каждый раз обязан доказывать, что ценит его и осознаёт, как ему повезло.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Неескенс, поцеловав его руку.

— Конечно, ты снова великолепен. — Генерал поглаживает сверкающую тёмно-синюю ткань его туники. — Не знаю, где ты достаёшь эти вещи, но, думаю, удовольствие недешёвое.

— Чтобы вы вот так на меня смотрели, я готов платить сколько угодно, — смеётся Йохан Второй. Но, похоже, убедительно изобразить веселье не получилось.

— У тебя усталый вид, — отмечает Генерал, коснувшись его подбородка.

— Простите, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мне уже неловко от вашего внимания, — грустно улыбается Неескенс. — Пройдёт.

Но Михелс, покачав головой, садится на кровать и манит Йохана Второго к себе. Неескенс, грациозно вышагивая на каблуках, медленно подходит к кровати и послушно садится на колени к Генералу.

— Просто слишком много всего навалилось, — шепчет он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Михелса. — С Кройфом такая ситуация…

— Знаю, — отвечает Генерал, обняв его. — Ему пришлось мне рассказать. Иначе я не разрешил бы охрану на стадионе и на тренировках.

— О господи, а мне, значит, не счёл нужным сообщить, что вы в курсе, — закатывает глаза Неескенс, коснувшись губами его виска.

— Ну, ты его тоже пойми, — вступается за Кройфа Генерал. — Он на взводе, нервы у него ни к чёрту, он боится, и ему стыдно за свой страх. В его положении любой начнёт бояться, но он-то считает, что у него такого права нет. Вот и бесится.

— Тогда вы и сами понимаете, в чём дело, — вздыхает Йохан Второй.

— Да, и понимаю, как тебе тяжело. — Михелс коротко касается губами его губ. — Вся твоя жизнь только на него и уходит. И на поле ты работаешь за себя и за него, потому что ему сейчас не до футбола.

— И непонятно, сколько это продлится, — горько добавляет Неескенс.

— Да, — признаёт Генерал. — И никто твоих усилий не оценит. Для него всё это само собой.

— Ну почему же, вы оценили, — скромно улыбается Неескенс. — Значит, не зря.

— Для меня ты всегда был более ценным, чем он, — возражает Генерал. — Ты более талантливый, более техничный, скоростной, хладнокровный и рациональный. Кройф делает шоу и часто забывается, а ты всегда сосредоточен на поставленных задачах и помнишь о своих обязанностях. Ты трёх Кройфов стоишь, честно. Знаю, как тебе обидно всю жизнь быть в его тени и оставаться вторым, но если бы вы не встретились — никогда не стали бы теми, кем стали. Ты же понимаешь, что вы оба достигли такого мастерства только потому, что вы друг у друга есть?

— Он прекрасно обходился без меня, — морщится Неескенс. — И даже выиграл Ла Лигу в моё отсутствие.

— Без тебя он никогда не вышел бы на такой уровень, чтобы провести в одиночку целый сезон, — усмехается Генерал, перебирая его волосы. — А Ла Лигу мы тогда выиграли чисто на кураже, не придавай такого значения банальной удаче.

— Ничего себе удача — «Реал» пять-ноль порвали, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— Тогда сошлось много факторов, сам знаешь. Или тебе напомнить?

— Напомните… — шепчет Неескенс, целуя его лицо. — Вы же знаете, как я люблю вас слушать.

— Ты ещё не наслушался, что ли?!

Йохан Второй тихо смеётся и прижимает губы к его губам.

Ладонь Генерала скользит по его бедру, и Неескенс, накрыв его руку своей, благодарно гладит его пальцы.

— Вы можете говорить, пока я буду ласкать вас, — предлагает Йохан Второй, с трудом заставив себя прервать поцелуй.

— Нет уж, — отказывается Генерал. — Ртом должен работать кто-то один.

Удивительно. Поначалу Йохан считал, что Генерал разделяет того Неескенса, который играет в его команде, и того парня, с которым встречается в свободное время, а оказалось — совсем наоборот. Один лишь Генерал видит обе сущности Неескенса и воспринимает их в стерео, они для него гармонично сплетаются. Только для Михелса Неескенс особенный, только Генерал может оценить его реальный вклад в их общее дело. Только с ним Йохан Второй чувствует себя уникальным, драгоценным и желанным.

А в чём ещё может заключаться счастье, если не в этом?

***

_Амстердам, октябрь 1977_

Вим Сурбир неспешно выходит из лифта и гордо шествует по коридору отеля «Хилтон», ярко представляя себя со стороны: строгий костюм, галстук, чёрный дипломат в руке. Наверное, он похож на гангстера, на мафиози, на кого-то такого сурового и очень опасного.

Остановившись возле двери нужного номера, он коротко стучит три раза.

— Ты? — спрашивает родной голос.

— А ты кого-то ещё ждёшь? — смеётся Вим.

Дверь открывается, Генерал окидывает его взглядом:

— Шикарно выглядишь.

— Кто бы говорил, — сверкает улыбкой Сурбир. Генерал успел снять пиджак и галстук, в парадной отглаженной рубашке он смотрится ослепительно. — Так я зайду или мы сначала всей обслуге покажемся?

Генерал, молча усмехнувшись, пропускает его в номер.

— Слушай, я думал, ты нам президентский люкс снимешь в честь такого события, — говорит Вим, аккуратно положив дипломат на журнальный столик возле дивана.

— А что за праздник? — пожимает плечами Генерал, подходя к нему.

— Ну так вот. — Вим открывает дипломат.

Несколько секунд Михелс задумчиво разглядывает тугие пачки купюр, которыми доверху набит дипломат. Вим с интересом следит за выражением его лица: просто было любопытно посмотреть, как Генерал отреагирует, увидев такую кучу денег, но, похоже, сами по себе деньги не вызывают у него эмоций — особенно если они не его.

— Из-за такой мелочи столько шума? — скептически спрашивает Генерал.

— Ох, ну прекрати! — подскакивает Вим. — Сколько мы из-за этого переживали…

— Значит, сделка состоялась, — констатирует он.

— Да, всё прошло отлично. — Вим делает шажок к нему. — И я тебе страшно благодарен. Может, ты меня хоть обнимешь? Поздравишь?

— И обниму, и поздравлю, — вздыхает Генерал, прижав его к себе. — Но только после того, как ты скажешь, что рад. И скажешь так, чтобы я поверил.

Сурбир вместо ответа касается губами его щеки.

— Не сбивай меня с толку нежностями, — тихо говорит Генерал, коротко поцеловав его в губы. — Ты сам результатом доволен?

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Вим и садится на диван. — Я выплачу все долги Майе, стану свободным человеком. В Гельзенкирхене клуб даст квартиру и машину. У меня первый матч через три дня, завтра туда улетаю.

— Хоть вещи собрать успеешь? — Генерал устраивается рядом с ним.

— А что мне собирать? — разводит руками Сурбир, придвигаясь к нему поближе. — У меня и нет ничего, считай.

— И ты действительно хочешь играть в Германии?

— Я рад свалить отсюда, — отвечает Вим, глядя ему в глаза.

— Мне было бы приятнее, если бы ты всё это потратил на себя, — вздыхает Михелс, кивнув на открытый дипломат.

— А ещё приятнее, если бы на тебя, — смеётся Вим, толкнув его в бок. — Я покупаю себе свободу. Хоть порадуйся за меня. Больше не надо будет никого обманывать, ни перед кем отчитываться. Могу летать к тебе в гости, могу тебя принимать у себя в квартире. Могу всё бросить и поехать за тобой куда скажешь. В любой момент. Разве не прекрасно?

Этим вечером Голландия победила Бельгию и обеспечила себе путёвку на ЧМ-78 в Аргентине. Сразу после матча Вим встретился с представителями немецкого клуба «Шальке-04» в отеле «Хилтон» и подписал контракт, а они заплатили ему вожделенным чёрным налом, с которого не надо платить налоги. Генерал всё-таки нашёл способ помочь Виму, посоветовал, как выйти на немцев, сделку вёл его знакомый. Условия хорошие, пусть и не Испания — но чуть-чуть поближе к Барселоне, из которой никак не выберется Михелс. 

Камень с души, гора с плеч. Генералу больше не придётся оплачивать ту квартиру, на которой они когда-то встречались, а то он уже начал ворчать, что Вим не богема какая-нибудь и пора аппетиты поумерить. У Сурбира будет свой доход (и очень приличный), а главное — все проблемы решены, и он может заниматься только тем, что ему нравится. Играть в футбол, кутить, гулять (интересно, как там дела с симпатичными немцами), видеться с Генералом.

— Ты будешь приходить по вечерам в пустой дом, — тихо говорит Генерал, касаясь его щеки. — У тебя там будет вечный бардак и липкие лужи засохшего бухла на столе. Никто не будет спрашивать, как прошёл твой день, кормить тебя ужином и приносить тебе пиво к телевизору. Мелисса будет без тебя расти…

— Слушай, ну она уже большая, — вздыхает Вим. — Я поговорил с ней, она всё поняла.

— Но это же не значит, что ты не ранил её, — возражает Михелс. — Она тебя когда-нибудь простит, наверное, но сейчас ей будет нелегко, а для ребёнка важно только то, что происходит в данный момент.

— Так, не начинай опять, — морщится Сурбир, прижавшись щекой к его ладони. — Ты все эти душеспасительные беседы со мной уже провёл весной.

— А я не начинаю, Сурбир, я заканчиваю. — Генерал обнимает его, и Вим замирает, прижавшись к нему покрепче. — Твоя жизнь, твоё решение, понимаю, ты не мальчик. Просто переживаю за тебя.

— Но ты же знаешь… — шепчет Вим, подняв голову.

— Не перекладывай на меня ответственность и не говори, что всё это ради меня.

— Ради нас, — поправляет Сурбир. — Или ты уже передумал?

— Ничего я не передумал, — открещивается Генерал. — Как договорились.

Вим обеспокоенно хмурится. Михелс то же самое утверждал и в прошлом сезоне. «Всё, всё, в июне забираю деньги и сваливаю из «Барсы», найдём для нас обоих новый клуб», ага. В мае ситуация резко поменялась, Генерал заявил, что придётся повременить со сменой клуба, и попросил подождать. Такой гонорар, как в «Барселоне», дескать, с неба не падает, а с деньгами он будет чувствовать себя свободнее и в дальнейшем у них будет больше вариантов.

И что ему помешает сказать так же в мае семьдесят восьмого? Неужели дело всё-таки в Неескенсе?

Сурбир, наклонившись вперёд, захлопывает крышку дипломата. Может, Генерал привык к таким зрелищам, но его эта куча денег немного отвлекает.

— Тебя больше не вдохновляет перспектива видеть меня чаще, — вздыхает Вим.

— На каком основании ты делаешь такие выводы?

Сурбир и сам понимает, что дело немного в другом. Вим был удобнее, когда был женат. Он был пристроен, он был стабилен. А теперь он открыто заявляет, что избавился от всего ради Генерала, — это ответственность, постоянные мысли на эту тему, может, даже угрызения совести в перспективе. Генерал-то хорошо устроился, у него семья, очаг и всё такое, а Сурбир где-то там засыпает в холодной постели один, неприкаянный.

— Я не могу быть центром твоей жизни, мы это уже обсуждали.

— Да не принуждаю я тебя к этому, — закатывает глаза Вим. — Центр моей жизни — я сам. Никто и ничто другое. Успокойся, навязываться и ночевать на коврике возле твоей двери не собираюсь. Но нам хорошо вдвоём. И мне хочется, чтобы этого «хорошо» было у нас больше.

— Берегись, Сурбир, лучшее — враг хорошего, — предупреждает Генерал, гладя его колено. — Ты от меня не устанешь, если меня станет чересчур много?

— Глупости. В Амстердаме всё было нормально.

— Там ты был в своей среде, — возражает Михелс. — С друзьями, с семьёй, с привычным досугом, привычной жизнью. На новом месте ты быстро обрастёшь приятелями, но это будет не то, понимаешь? Чужая страна, чужие люди, чужой быт. И там будем только мы вдвоём.

— Звучит как описание рая, — смеётся Вим.

— Ты ещё ни разу не уезжал из Амстердама насовсем. Вот поживи хотя бы сезон в Гельзенкирхене, а там поговорим.

Он серьёзно, что ли? Определённо, дело в Неескенсе. Из-за него Генерал и не желает покидать обжитую Барселону, в которой у него есть такое приятное и необременительное развлечение.

— Если перестал меня хотеть — признайся честно, — заявляет Сурбир, решительно перекидывая ногу через бёдра Михелса.

— Охренел? — уточняет Генерал, насмешливо глядя на него, пока Вим устраивается на нём поудобнее.

— Докажи обратное, — ухмыляется Сурбир, снимая пиджак.

— Охренел, — с удовольствием подтверждает Михелс, взяв его за галстук. — Когда я тебе разрешил так наглеть?

— Ну наконец-то, — выдыхает Вим и послушно склоняется к нему, едва Генерал тянет его к себе.

Накрывая губами его губы, расстёгивая его рубашку, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы Михелсу было удобнее тискать его задницу, Вим чувствует, что его обвинения всё-таки были несправедливы. Желание не сыграешь. Можно изобразить страсть, похоть, но истинное желание — оно во всём, даже в ритме дыхания и в запахе любимого человека. Он как никто другой знает, как ведёт себя Генерал, когда хочет его, — и сейчас он действительно хочет.

Так что у Вима ещё есть шансы. Пусть Неескенс моложе, пусть знает толк в сексе и умеет правильно подать свои извращённые желания, превратив их в изюминку, — Сурбир не отступится, он будет бороться за своего Генерала. Всё будет по правилам. Всё будет честно. Генерал должен выбрать сам, и Вим сделает всё, чтобы выбор пал на него.

В конце концов, Неескенс скоро сам поймёт, что быть с Генералом вовсе не так просто, как представлялось в его жарких фантазиях. Отношения — это не только секс, а во всём остальном Йохан Второй куда менее опытен, чем в постели.

***

_Барселона, ноябрь 1977_

— Кройф, ты окончательно оборзел, — вздыхает Генерал, выслушав просьбу Йохана.

«Ну, а ты не оборзел Неескенса у меня отбивать», — угрюмо думает Кройф, но сейчас не до этого, он действительно просит тренера о большом одолжении.

— Правда очень нужно, — хлопает глазами Йохан. — И прямо сейчас.

— Тебе один раз навстречу пойдёшь — на шею сядешь и ноги свесишь, — ворчит Михелс, скрестив на груди руки.

— Этого больше не повторится, серьёзно.

— Если тебя хоть кто-нибудь увидит…

— Да не узнает никто, скажу, что с вами поговорить заходил, — умоляет Кройф. — Должен буду.

— Ты мне и так должен, — огрызается Генерал. — За то, что воспитал тебя Кройфом. Ладно, пошли.

Расположившись за столом в опустевшем кабинете, из которого Генерал всех выгнал, Кройф придвигает поближе телефон и набирает номер.

В целом ему дозволено заходить к Михелсу — так повелось ещё в «Аяксе». Кройф каждое утро заскакивал к Генералу переговорить и потом докладывал остальным, в каком расположении духа тренер встречает день. Чтобы знали, как себя с ним вести. Но сейчас принципиально важно одно: из всех доступных Кройфу аппаратов на стадионе только телефон в кабинете Генерала подключён к междугородней и к международной связи.

Кройф уже всю голову сломал, откуда можно нормально позвонить Дику. Из дома опасно — полиция подозревает, что у бандитов могут быть свои люди на телефонной станции и они прослушивают разговоры Кройфа, чтоб быть в курсе его планов. Конечно, похитители вряд ли знают голландский, но вдруг. А дальше держать Дика в неведении, отговариваясь от встреч разными идиотскими предлогами, даже не смешно. В результате перед Кройфом встала невыполнимая задача: найти место, откуда можно позвонить ван Дайку и открыто с ним поговорить.

Измученный бесконечной тревогой мозг Йохана Первого выдал только одно: «А позвони ему из кабинета Михелса!»

Бояться Генерала после всего, что Кройф пережил за последнее время, даже в голову не пришло. Худшее, что мог сделать Генерал, — отказать в такой наглой просьбе. Но Йохану Первому кажется, что тут, в Барселоне, Генерал стал чуть мягче. Это уже не тот Михелс, который мог, например, назначить Кройфу штрафную тренировку в восемь часов утра выходного дня — да ещё и в лесополосе, приехать, причём в пижаме, насмешливо посмотреть на него, не выходя из машины, сказать: «Тут слишком холодно, я, пожалуй, домой вернусь» — и уехать. Нет такого нецензурного слова, которым Кройф не обозвал Генерала в то утро.

Генерал и сам признаёт, что порой перегибал и обращался с ними чересчур жестоко, но вёл он себя так оттого, что был молод, в клубе ещё работали люди, которые знали его игроком — весёлым, заводным и дружелюбным, а такая репутация была не лучшей для тренера. Игроки должны своего наставника почитать, уважать и бояться. «Но я был прав. И, если бы начал заново, сделал бы всё точно так же», — заявляет он теперь.

Нет, конечно, наказывает он всё так же твёрдо и жёстко, так же муштрует и выматывает игроков «Барсы», но предпочитает унижениям денежные штрафы или товарищеские суды.

«А как ты думаешь, почему у него меняется характер? — язвительно интересуется внутренний голос, пока Кройф набирает последние цифры номера. — Может, потому что его кто-то окружил любовью, лаской, преклонением и обожанием?»

Ох, об этом Кройф подумает завтра, хорошо? С сегодняшними проблемами разобраться бы!

— Дик ван Дайк у аппарата, — слышит он в трубке уверенный голос Дика. Красиво он, зараза, по-французски разговаривает…

— Дик, привет, это я, — отзывается Кройф.

— Йохан? Дьявол, а почему ты звонишь в офис? Что-то случилось? — встревоженно спрашивает Дик, мигом переключившись на хрипловатый и жёсткий голландский.

— Случилось, Дик, давно случилось, — вздыхает Кройф, постукивая пальцами по пустому столу — Михелс предусмотрительно сгрёб все свои бумаги в верхний ящик и запер его на ключ. — Понимаешь, я не могу тебе из дома рассказать, там опасно, могут слушать.

Конечно, можно воспользоваться моментом и поискать тут что-нибудь, но это ж Генерал, он фору даст любому шпиону. Такой стопроцентно не оставит зацепок на собственном рабочем месте.

— Это связано с тем, что мы никак не можем встретиться? — догадывается Дик.

— Да, — ещё печальнее вздыхает Йохан. — Такая ситуация сложилась… в общем, в мой дом влез преступник, хотел похитить меня или Данни… или вообще детей. — Голос срывается, как только Кройф думает об этом. К такой мысли совершенно невозможно привыкнуть. — Ради выкупа, сам знаешь, как это бывает. Всё обошлось, но теперь меня стерегут днём и ночью, со мной везде ездит полиция, у меня нет шансов от них сбежать.

— И не вздумай, — строго говорит Дик. — Это твоя безопасность.

— И мне нельзя никому рассказывать всё, что я тебе сообщил, — добавляет Йохан.

— Разумно, — одобряет Дик. — Но кто-то же знает?

— Неескенс и Михелс, — покривившись, отвечает Кройф. Как-то не по себе даже от того, что объединил их в одном предложении. — Принц меня тоже охраняет, а Генерал охрану согласовывал.

— Надеюсь, нашему принцу не дали оружие? — смеётся Дик.

— До этого не дошло, хотя полиция предлагала, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Меня вооружили, и на том спасибо.

— Чёрт, Кройф… — бормочет Дик, и Йохан слышит, как шуршит в трубке его тревожное, частое дыхание. — Я тебя умоляю, слушайся полицию, верь им и не делай глупостей. Если с тобой что-то случится…

Дик, не договорив фразу, вздыхает так тяжело, что слова уже и не нужны.

— Я понял, — отвечает Кройф. — Не буду. Не волнуйся.

— И спасибо, что рассказал.

— Да я извёлся весь, — признаётся Йохан, найдя хотя бы карандаш, чтобы что-то в руках вертеть — привычка. — Ты, небось, уже невесть что думал…

— Ну, честно говоря, начали всякие мысли закрадываться, — невесело смеётся Дик. — Соскучился по тебе.

— А я-то как, — отзывается Кройф. — Сейчас бы к тебе и забыть всё это, как страшный сон.

— Так будет, — успокаивает Дик. — Только чуть попозже. Не волнуйся, я никуда не денусь.

— Честно? — тихо спрашивает Йохан.

— Железно, — отвечает Дик, усмехнувшись в трубку. — Откуда ты звонишь-то?

— Из кабинета Генерала.

— Обалдеть!

— Это самое безопасное место в Барселоне, — смеётся Кройф.

— И как тебе сидится на его месте? — осведомляется Дик.

— Ты знаешь, а весьма комфортно, — отмечает Йохан, устроившись поудобнее.

— Ноги со стола убери, пока он не увидел, — рекомендует Дик.

— Ну чего ты, я не такой, — возражает Кройф.

— Такой, — нежно отвечает Дик. — Просто ещё не освоился.

— Да и нечего к хорошему привыкать, — отмечает Йохан. — Ладно, слушай, я чересчур надолго оккупировал помещение, мне ж всех выгнать пришлось…

— И Генерал стоит под дверью?!

— Не знаю, он меня тут запер и ушёл. Может, своими делами занят, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Но не хотелось бы, чтоб он случайно услышал… лишнее.

— Конечно, — соглашается Дик. — Ладно. Только скажи ещё, как там Неескенс?

— Вы же созваниваетесь, — хмурится Кройф. — Спроси его сам.

— Так он мне правду и ответил, — вздыхает Дик. — Смеётся и говорит, что всё в порядке. Про тебя ничего не рассказывал, кремень, дай ему медальку за то, что не проболтался. Но меня эта его весёлость настораживает…

— Знаешь, мне сейчас немного не до него, — честно признаётся Кройф.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Дик. — Но всё-таки следи за ним в оба. Очень опасный момент. Представляю, в каком он состоянии и как ты с ним сейчас обращаешься, а ведь найдётся кто-нибудь, кто его утешит.

— Давай я сам разберусь, — огрызается Йохан.

— Вот, пожалуйста, уже рычишь, — отмечает Дик. — Бедный Неескенс. Будь с ним аккуратен.

Ключ поворачивается в замке.

— Время вышло, — быстро говорит Кройф. — Пока. Ещё созвонимся.

— Береги себя, — говорит Дик. — Целую всего.

— Взаимно, — вздыхает Кройф и вешает трубку.

Дверь открывается, в кабинет заходит сумрачный Генерал.

— Наговорился? — уточняет он.

— Спасибо вам огромное, — вскакивает Кройф.

— Счёт пришлю к тебе домой, — усмехается Михелс. — Изволь освободить помещение, я собирался поработать.

— Понял, понял, исчезаю, — примирительно поднимает руки Кройф и спешит на выход.

— О чём можно так долго разговаривать с Генералом? — хмуро спрашивает Неескенс, когда Кройф садится в его машину. — Вы там что, всю новостную сводку обсуждаете? Геополитические новости, светскую жизнь, погоду?

— Ревнуешь? — язвит Кройф.

— Есть немного, — качает головой Йохан Второй, заводя мотор.

— И кого из нас, позволь узнать? — Кройф, вытащив сигареты, открывает бардачок — там у Неескенса всегда припасена зажигалка для него.

— Обоих, — ухмыляется Неескенс.

— Так я и думал, — цедит Йохан Первый, прикуривая.

— Тебя домой? — спрашивает Неескенс, выруливая с парковки.

Выдохнув дым, Кройф вспоминает слова Дика. Наверное, ван Дайк прав. Да и так не хочется опять туда. Как в тюрьму, чёрт возьми, где конвой днём и ночью тебя стережёт…

— А давай к нам, — предлагает Кройф.

— Раньше ты эту квартиру так не называл, — грустно улыбается Йохан Второй.

— Раньше я её так не воспринимал, — отзывается Кройф, вытянув ноги. — Так что, заскочим туда? Хочу побыть с тобой.

Неескенс косится на него, словно хочет сказать: «Что это с тобой сегодня такое, что натворил, где накосячил?», но только улыбается и, кивнув, гладит колено Кройфа.

Что ж, значит, ещё не всё потеряно. Интересно, как там дела у Сурбира? Было бы неплохо скоординировать действия, но и с ним теперь по телефону открыто не поговоришь. Да и не знает Кройф его нового номера в Гельзенкирхене.

Йохан Второй задумчиво перебирает волосы Кройфа — тот отдыхает на его плече. Сигаретный дым сгустил воздух. Неескенс, затянувшись, подносит сигарету к губам Йохана Первого, тот тоже делает затяжку и медленно выдыхает дым.

— А что в том шкафу? — вдруг спрашивает Кройф, приподняв голову.

— Не знаю, — отзывается Йохан Второй, покосившись на шкаф, где хранится весь его гардероб. — Хозяйский хлам, наверное. Он заперт.

— И ключ тебе нигде не попадался? — удивляется Кройф.

— Не-а, — бессовестно врёт Неескенс. — Чего ты на него внимание обратил? Мы тут уже не первый год, а ты только сейчас заметил, что тут есть какая-то мебель, кроме кровати.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Наверное, я обычно с другой стороны лежал. — И снова тянется губами к сигарете.

— Быть может, — усмехается Йохан Второй, давая ему затянуться. — Раньше вообще многое по-другому было.

Кройф мягко отбирает у него сигарету и стряхивает пепел в пепельницу, которую Неескенс поставил себе на живот.

Раньше, например, Кройф ему настолько страстно не отдавался, делал это только по большим праздникам и как бы снисходил, теперь же прямо-таки полюбил это. Сначала всё было вынужденно, пока Йохан Первый лечил больное колено, а потом уже и добровольно, с огоньком. Неескенс как-то поинтересовался, чем вызвана такая перемена, Кройф, усмехнувшись, сказал, что Йохан Второй стал удивительно хорош в койке, грех этим не воспользоваться. Неескенс не возражает, да и как откажешь Кройфу, когда он с придыханием шепчет тебе в ухо: «Трахни меня»? Это заведёт любого, хоть покойника.

Такая расстановка очень хорошо подходит новым фантазиям Неескенса. Представлять Генерала с Сурбиром поднадоело, себя под Генерала класть — это уже не мечты, а планы на вечер, и Йохан Второй стал периодически фантазировать о Генерале с Кройфом. То, что для Йохана Первого это абсолютное табу, только сильнее возбуждает. Почему бы Йохану Второму и не вообразить себя самого Генералом, когда Кройф снизу? Правда, злоупотреблять нельзя, ощущения настолько мощные, что можно кончить прямо сразу.

Да и чёрт знает, сколько Неескенсу осталось наслаждаться обществом Кройфа.

Недавно они разговаривали о грядущем завершении карьеры Йохана Первого, и Кройф подтвердил свою решимость уйти из футбола в тридцать один год. То есть, по завершении этого сезона.

Йохан Второй пытался его расспросить о перспективах, о том, чем Кройф собирается заняться, но не получил никакого вразумительного ответа. И это убеждает Неескенса, что в своём будущем Кройф места для него не видит.

А если так, может, единственные отношения, не лишённые перспективы, которые есть сейчас у Йохана Второго, — это его отношения с Генералом?

Трудно поверить, но, видимо, так и есть. Кройф уйдёт, а Генерал вправе оставаться в «Барселоне» сколько захочет, пока сможет договариваться с руководством. Во многом его будущее в «Барсе» зависит от того, кто станет следующим президентом клуба — выборы состоятся совсем скоро. Но Неескенс не сомневается — он сможет убедить сохранить за Михелсом пост главного тренера, как бы этот сезон для них ни закончился. После ухода Кройфа Йохан Второй станет самой яркой звездой каталонской команды и самым авторитетным игроком, а значит, к его мнению прислушаются.

Пока Неескенс не видит других вариантов, как выжить без Кройфа.

Стало не так страшно смотреть в неизбежное будущее, в котором Йохана Первого, возможно, не окажется. Что бы он ни обещал, какие бы перспективы, прекрасные и туманные, он ни рисовал перед мысленным взором Йохана Второго.

Неескенс внимательно смотрит на него, такого спокойного, нежного и беззащитного, лежащего рядом. Сердце замирает, когда он пытается представить, какая пустота без него будет. Йохан Второй столько лет живёт его жизнью, живёт, собственно, им, дышит им. Врос в него, вплавился. И даже буйного воображения Неескенса недостаточно, чтобы нарисовать себе мир без Кройфа. Мир, в котором они будут существовать автономно, и даже не факт, что вовсе будут встречаться.

Как такое возможно?

— Что? — спрашивает Кройф, выдохнув дым.

— Ничего, — отзывается Йохан Второй, гладя его волосы. — Просто… любуюсь тобой.

— Тебе можно, — шепчет Кройф, приподнявшись, и ловит его губы своими.


	5. 1978

_Барселона, март 1978_

Зайдя в кухню, Йохан видит на столе большой жёлтый конверт, на котором написано только его имя. Данни сказала, что достала его вместе с прочими письмами и счетами из почтового ящика. Почерк незнакомый. Пощупав конверт и убедившись, что внутри что-то плоское, плотное и крупноформатное, Кройф осторожно вскрывает конверт ножницами и вынимает содержимое.

Это фотографии.

Кройф быстро просматривает их и опускается на стул.

— Твою мать, — тихо бормочет он, переворачивая фотографии.

На обороте каждого снимка кто-то написал карандашом дату и время, когда была сделана фотография.

Йохан Первый заглядывает в конверт, но там больше ничего нет. Ни записки, ни письма. Странно. Зачем тогда это прислали? Или предполагается, что нужно ждать дальнейших инструкций?

Руки дрожат, и засунуть фотографии обратно в конверт удаётся не сразу. Кое-как справившись с задачей, Кройф уносит конверт к себе в кабинет и кладёт в сейф — если Данни увидит, придётся с ней объясняться.

Вынув из шкафа бутылку коньяка, Кройф наливает себе полстакана, выпивает залпом. С минуту сидит, глядя в одну точку, потом находит силы закурить.

Что ж, это, наверное, должно было рано или поздно случиться. «Ты хотел доказательств, Кройф? Вот они. Твои действия?»

Зажав сигарету губами, Кройф снимает трубку телефона и набирает номер Неескенса.

— Срочно приезжай, — говорит он, услышав голос Йохана Второго.

— Что случилось? — испуганно спрашивает Неескенс.

— Не по телефону. Всё бросай и быстро ко мне.

***

_Барселона, февраль 1978_

— С днём рождения, — тихо говорит Йохан Второй, когда Генерал заходит в комнату.

Зрелище, которое сейчас видит Михелс, должно отвечать его представлениям о том, как его обязан поздравить Неескенс. Все свечи, которыми уставлены подоконники, полки и шкафы, зажжены, а одна из них, в тонком стакане, красуется на спине Йохана Второго. Неескенс лежит на кровати, скрестив ноги в воздухе, а из одежды на нём только те самые васильковые туфли.

— Я должен задуть все свечи? — смеётся Генерал. Шуршит занавес из прозрачных бусинок за его спиной. — Тогда доберусь до тебя только к утру.

— Хватит одной, — подмигивает Йохан Второй, подперев голову рукой.

На днях Михелсу исполнилось пятьдесят. Гуляли всем клубом, да что там — всей Барселоной. Наверное, нет такого кабака, в котором не подняли бы тост за здравие Генерала девятого февраля.

Сезон проходит головокружительно, «Барса» и мадридский «Реал» идут ноздря в ноздрю, и уже сейчас понятно, что исход чемпионата решит их противостояние на «Сантьяго Бернабеу» пятого апреля. Что Михелса, что Кройфа готовы носить на руках. Неескенс молится, чтобы Кройф снова не выкинул какой-нибудь фирменный фокус, но пока Йохан Первый героически держится — а Неескенс успевает вовремя хватать его в охапку и оттаскивать от арбитров, если Кройф собирается оспорить неочевидное судейское решение. Генерал всегда отмечает эти маленькие подвиги Неескенса и хвалит его после матча.

Подойдя поближе, Генерал склоняется к Йохану Второму и задувает свечу на его спине.

— Желание загадали? — спрашивает Неескенс, приподняв голову.

— А что его загадывать, если оно сейчас исполнится? — усмехается Михелс, снимая стакан со свечой со спины Неескенса и ставя его на тумбочку.

Он тянет Йохана Второго за волосы вверх, и тот, счастливо застонав, послушно встаёт на колени, подползает к краю кровати, чтобы помочь Генералу раздеться.

Такая гордость берёт, когда Неескенс понимает, какой путь проделал за те годы, что знаком с Генералом. Неловко даже вспоминать, каким Йохан Второй пришёл в «Аякс», как лихо ему было на изматывающих тренировках Михелса — от таких физнагрузок ему доводилось просто сваливаться в канаву и блевать там. Кройфу особо не поплачешься, для него Неескенс тоже должен был быть вечным праздником и чудесным отдыхом от тягот его звёздной жизни. Спасал только добрейший, душевный и понимающий врач команды — Сало Мюллер, исповедник вся «Аякса». Ему можно было всё рассказать и получить искреннюю поддержку.

А вот Михелс хитроумно испытывал молодого-зелёного Неескенса, давал вредные советы — «Чего ты так напрягаешься? Тебе не поможет то, что ты рано ложишься спать, выпей, погуляй, расслабься!» — и потом сам же издевался, обращаясь к нему, пока Неескенс раздавал фанатам автографы: «Эй, малыш, ты точно сейчас домой поедешь? А то поговаривают о тебе всякое». То малышом обзывал, то деткой, да. Звонил его родителям спросить, что с ним, какие проблемы у мальчика. Неескенс так злился на него тогда.

И подумать не мог, что через шесть лет станет его любовником.

Для него, как и для Кройфа, Михелс не был тогда человеком. Он был кем-то вроде футбольного бога, воплощения самого футбола. Легендой. Они его воспринимали как нечто сверхъестественное, и он, разумеется, от этого получал удовольствие.

А оказалось, что как человек, он гораздо обаятельнее и восхитительнее, чем как божество.

И Неескенс твёрдо уверен, что теперь воплощает собой его идеал.

Долгий, взаимно страстный поцелуй — лучшее тому доказательство.

Генерал укладывает Йохана Второго на спину, и Неескенс охотно обнимает его губами, когда он входит в его рот, сжав коленями плечи Неескенса. Ох, да, Генерал знает, что это одна из любимых поз Неескенса, и не отказывает ему в этом удовольствии даже в такой день, когда всё должно быть только для него. Значит, ему тоже так нравится.

Они вместе больше года, успели всё перепробовать и разобраться в том, что хотят делать друг с другом. Генерал равнодушен к фиксации партнёра — предпочитает, чтобы Неескенс подчинялся деятельно, а значит, всякие наручники и верёвки — мимо. Они и не требуются, есть сотни других способов показать свою полную покорность и готовность на всё.

Например, когда, кончив ему на лицо, Генерал собирает собственное семя со щёк Йохана Второго и даёт ему вылизать дочиста свои пальцы, — это превращается в один из самых возбуждающих и вдохновляющих ритуалов, которые есть в их арсенале.

Йохан Второй глухо стонет от удовольствия, почувствовав, как Генерал крепче стиснул его волосы в кулаке, и желанное чувство полной и безоговорочной принадлежности Михелсу так сладко согревает его внутри.

Но как только секс заканчивается, остаются позади и жёсткие рамки властности одного, сопряжённой с послушанием второго. Теперь они могут разговаривать обо всём на свете, Генерал не обрубает их беседы на полуслове, только тоном даёт понять — или прямо говорит, если Неескенс по неосторожности заходит на недоступную ему территорию.  
Это уже гораздо ближе к тому идеалу отношений, которого хотел Йохан Второй.

Михелс входит в него пальцами, и это ничуть не менее волнующее чувство, чем то, что за этим последует. Неескенс открывается весь ему навстречу, ловит ртом воздух, наслаждается каждым движением его сильных пальцев в своём теле. И то, как Генерал смотрит ему в лицо, следит за его реакцией, ясно даёт понять — ему приятно обладать Неескенсом, целиком и полностью отдающим себя в его распоряжение.

Разумеется, Йохан Второй никак не может влиять на решения Генерала, Михелс никогда не будет советоваться с ним, но он хотя бы снисходит до того, чтобы объяснить свою логику и чему-то научить Йохана Второго. Говорит, что это пригодится в будущем, когда Неескенс сам станет тренером. И Йохан Второй слушает, сожалея о том, что будет бестактно начать конспектировать его речи прямо в постели, положив блокнот на подушку.

Усевшись на кровати, Генерал подсказывает Неескенсу прикосновениями, что нужно сделать. Перекинув ногу через его бёдра, спиной к нему, Йохан Второй плавно опускается на него, со стоном принимая его в себя. Пальцы Генерала сжимают его щиколотку, и потом Неескенс чувствует — не видит, не понимает, а именно чувствует — как Генерал гладит каблук его туфли, прижатой к его бедру. Ощущает это так ясно и так глубоко, будто волшебные васильковые туфли стали продолжением его собственного тела.

Завершив свои дела с разводом, опомнился Сурбир. Стал бывать в Барселоне чаще, чем позволяют приличия, и далеко не о каждом визите докладывает Неескенсу, но кажется, что Йохан Второй кожей, телом чувствует появление на своей территории соперника, который может украсть у него Генерала. Во время кратких встреч они оба хорохорятся и доказывают друг другу в постели, что каждый из них — лучший в мире, каждый пытается продемонстрировать полный свой арсенал, которым будет ублажать их любимого мужчину. В ласках и в сексе они откровенны. На словах или выпивая в баре — более чем сдержанны. Но каждый понимает, что ему хочет доказать другой.

Интересно, Генерал понимает, что они тоже любовники? Догадывается, что они спят друг с другом? Это его заводит? Если бы довелось переспать с ним вдвоём, их ждала бы славная битва, а Генерала — незабываемая ночь, но, увы, это не по правилам. Они с Сурбиром должны сражаться за него автономно, и только его выбор в конце сезона покажет, кого из них он предпочтёт.

Неескенсу что-то подсказывает: обоих. Не сразу, конечно. В параллели. Они дарят ему разные эмоции, они оба по-своему для него важны.

Обняв губами пальцы Генерала, Неескенс восторженно вылизывает их, сосёт и наслаждается тем, как Генерал имеет его сразу обоими способами. Его тяжёлое дыхание в ухо Неескенса, его ладонь на бедре Йохана Второго, его пальцы во рту Неескенса, его член, на который насаживается Неескенс. Всё это сразу — может, и слишком для одного, но Йохан Второй уже привык, что Генерала либо слишком мало — либо адски много, столько, что можно умереть от наслаждения, принимая его в себя.

— Это был наш лучший секс, — шепчет Неескенс, обнимая Михелса после.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — отзывается Генерал, гладя его лицо.

— Господи, я же не виноват, что с вами каждый раз всё лучше и лучше, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, целуя его ладонь.

И он не лукавит. Ему действительно так кажется.

А главное — с ним лучший не только секс, но и многое другое. Только возле него Неескенс чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.

***

_Барселона, март 1978_

Дик ван Дайк притормаживает на обочине, хватает фотоаппарат с пассажирского сидения. Удаётся сделать несколько быстрых кадров, пока Неескенс снимает шлем, поправляет причёску и заходит в подъезд.

Это первое подозрительное действие, которое Йохан Второй совершил на его глазах. Что ж, придётся покараулить его. Дик следит за ним уже третий день и не собирается возвращаться в Ниццу ни с чем.

В этом сезоне всё складывается крайне странно. Кройф не может увидеться с Диком, потому что его стережёт полиция и все его перемещения под контролем. Они только созваниваются и болтают на самые невинные темы. Ладно, это Дик ещё может понять, причина уважительная.

Но Йохан Второй тоже ведёт себя непонятно и, если уж на то пошло, неприятно. Дик искренне обижен его внезапным охлаждением и пренебрежением. Да, они по-прежнему разговаривают по телефону, но Неескенс строит беседу так, словно его тоже прослушивают. Погода, футбол, развлечения, поездки да рассказы Дика о работе — вот и всё. Совершенно непохоже на их прежнее общение. А от встреч Неескенс косит просто бессовестно: то он занят с Кройфом — ладно, сойдёт, то у него семейные дела — в это уже сложнее поверить, разве что он имеет в виду дела семьи Кройфов, то у него дополнительная тренировка — будто ему обычных мало, то обещал с Марианной съездить куда-нибудь — Йохан Второй, ты серьёзно, с каких пор ты заделался образцовым супругом?! И вот так постоянно, ей-богу.

И на любые вопросы Дика, что ж за хрень творится, возмущается: «Думаешь, я не хочу тебя увидеть? Конечно, хочу, и я страшно соскучился, но, пожалуйста, подожди чуть-чуть, я разгребусь с делами и позвоню». Обещать он может сколько угодно, только все его слова остаются словами. Совсем как бесконечные обещания Кройфа, наконец, познакомить Дика с его доверенным человеком, который ищет для него недвижимость.

Дик вспомнил беспокойство Кройфа, вспомнил, как Йохан Первый утверждал, что у Неескенса есть любовник, причём не какой-то там приятель чисто для разнообразия в сексе, а полноценный роман на стороне. Кройф просил выяснить, что происходит. Что ж, теперь и самому Дику стало очень интересно, что происходит с Йоханом Вторым и какого чёрта он динамит того, в кого вроде как был влюблён.

Дик освободил себе несколько дней, чтобы понаблюдать за Неескенсом в естественной, так сказать, обстановке. Улетел в Барселону, взял напрокат неприметную тачку и принялся играть в шпиона.

Поначалу ничего интересного ему заметить не удавалось. Неескенс выходил утром из дома, садился за руль, ехал забирать Кройфа, вёз его на тренировку, потом обедал с ним в ресторане, отвозил его домой, иногда оставался у него на несколько часов, иногда уезжал. У дома Йохана Первого действительно постоянно дежурила полиция. Один раз Неескенс забрал Кройфа вечером, и они направились на какую-то тусовку, но пробыли там недолго, Йохан Второй забросил Кройфа домой и уехал к себе. На следующий вечер Неескенс решил предаться шопингу, почему-то в одиночку — Дик не пытался зайти за ним в магазины, чтобы не спалиться, только видел два объёмистых пакета, которые он погрузил в багажник. Судя по гордо поднятой голове и по тому, что Прекрасный принц напевал какую-то песню, настроение у него и в самом деле отличное.

«И в чём же причина такого замечательного расположения духа, если у Кройфа времена трудные, а сколько я его помню, он целиком и полностью зависел от настроя Йохана Первого?» — размышлял Дик, ворочаясь ночью на кровати в скромном гостиничном номере. Что-то здесь нечисто.

На третий день Дику, кажется, повезло. Неескенс впервые сделал нечто, чему Дик не может придумать объяснение. Может, конечно, в этом доме живёт его приятель… но Дику кажется, что вряд ли. Это должно быть что-то поинтереснее.

Отметив в блокноте время, когда Йохан Второй зашёл в подъезд, и положив фотоаппарат на колени, Дик принимается терпеливо ждать. Какая же тяжёлая работа у всяких там тайных агентов, сыщиков и прочих следопытов…

Улица немноголюдная. Дик пристально всматривается в каждого прохожего — все идут мимо по своим делам. Только минут через сорок он замечает мужчину, который кажется ему очень знакомым.

Чёрт.

Дик много лет видел его лишь на фотографиях в прессе, но не может не узнать, даже если он в лёгкой куртке вместо легендарного плаща и в солнцезащитных очках. Ошибки быть не может.

— Да ладно, — бормочет Дик, схватив фотоаппарат.

Притормозив у подъезда, Михелс подозрительно оглядывает пустую улицу. Дик молится, чтобы отблеск на линзе объектива не выдал его. Снимки должны получиться великолепные — чёткие, ясные, и то, что табличка с номером дома попадает в кадр, очень кстати. Не отвертятся, сразу видно, что они зашли в один и тот же подъезд.

— Во дела, — говорит Дик, проводив Генерала взглядом. — Кто бы мог подумать…

Это что, на самом деле происходит?

«Нет, ван Дайк, они случайно зашли в одну дверь, наверное, у обоих там живут совершенно незнакомые друг с другом приятели!»

— То есть… всё это время Неескенс был такой счастливый и слал меня лесом из-за него? — шепчет Дик, отметив в блокноте время прибытия Генерала. — Из-за Михелса? Боже, что ж творится-то с нашим Йоханом, мать его, Вторым?

Мозаика потихоньку начинает складываться в осмысленный, хоть и странноватый узор. Случайная встреча с Вимом Сурбиром в Барселоне в семьдесят четвёртом… Полное нежелание Кройфа и Неескенса отвечать на вопрос, что Сурбир тут делал, — ну да, логично, они оба никогда не сдали бы Генерала, даже если Сурбир им исповедался… Внезапное вторжение Михелса в их любовный многоугольник, где и так народу многовато…

— Твою мать! — бормочет Дик, выйдя из машины. Надо срочно подышать свежим воздухом.

Погода уже тёплая, хоть и начало марта — приходит нежная барселонская весна. Большинство окон в доме открыты, где-то орут дети, у кого-то на всю катушку работает радио. Только два окна на четвёртом этаже плотно закрыты и занавешены.

У Дика нет и не может быть никакой уверенности в том, что окна той квартиры, в которой они сейчас, выходят именно на улицу, а не во двор. Но почему-то он знает, он точно знает, что они — там.

Нормально. Значит, они решили его прокатить и вовсе выключить из ситуации? Ни слова ему не сказали, так тщательно оберегали репутацию своего обожаемого Генерала? Даже Дику не решились довериться?! Кто он тогда такой для обоих Йоханов?

И Кройф его элегантно просил трахнуть Йохана Второго, чтобы выяснить эти подробности, которые и сам наверняка прекрасно знал. Просто хотел, чтобы Дик своими руками сделал грязную работу и добыл ему доказательства.

Так вот они, доказательства. В руках у Дика. И будут ещё. Останется только проявить плёнку и напечатать снимки в ближайшем фотоателье.

Приходится ждать бесконечно долго, пока они выйдут, но Дик обязан удостовериться и добыть побольше улик. Проходит не один час — а Генерал-то, оказывается, ещё огого, хоть ему в феврале стукнуло пятьдесят. Нет, ну, может, они там и разговаривают, хотя Дику трудно такое представить. Он отлично помнит, какой Генерал замкнутый и как неохотно подпускает к себе. Или это просто ширма, чтобы только сильнейшие смогли пробиться к нему?

Дик, значит, в число сильнейших не попал. Ну ладно, ладно.

Они покидают дом тоже по очереди. Сначала выходит Михелс и удаляется пешком вверх по улице — вероятно, идёт в безопасное место, чтобы вызвать оттуда такси домой. И через сорок минут после него появляется сияющий Неескенс. Он улыбается, когда выходит из подъезда, так и светится счастьем.

— Чтоб тебя… — шепчет Дик, фотографируя его. — Как же ты так, Прекрасный принц. Ты же знаешь, что нельзя.

А почему нельзя — он и сам себе не может объяснить. Ну вот нельзя, и всё. Когда играли в «Аяксе», Михелс был неприкосновенен. Нельзя тренеру спать с собственным игроком. Нельзя игроку ложиться под тренера. Это нарушение иерархии, нарушение субординации, нарушение всего, что лежит в основе строения команды. А уж если всё вскроется, пиши пропало, о карьере можно забыть обоим.

Влюбляться можно. Вздыхать можно, многие вздыхали и хотели бы, чтобы Михелс обратил на них внимание. Мало кто решался действовать, и не только потому, что было страшно. Это не может становиться реальностью, потому что тренер — это авторитет, это сила, это власть. Он должен быть недосягаемым.

Впрочем, если всё скрывать так, как скрывал Сурбир… Чёрт знает, сколько он встречался с Генералом, но никогда особой симпатии к нему не выказывал, восторгался им только в общем порядке и даже критиковал его методы и тактику в интервью. Молодец, что тут скажешь.

Ладно. Дело сделано. Все доказательства у Дика на руках. И будет лучше, если Кройф не узнает, что Дик в курсе измены Неескенса. Это бросит тень на Кройфа — а Йохан Первый любит быть безупречным в глазах тех, кто ему нравится. Если захочет болью поделиться, пусть расскажет сам, когда время придёт.

План действий ван Дайк уже продумал, пока ждал окончания свидания Неескенса и Генерала. Он распечатает снимки, подпишет дату и время, упакует их в безликий конверт и подбросит их в почтовый ящик Кройфа.

И всё. Останется только дождаться результата.

Если всё пройдёт как надо, Неескенс потеряет Кройфа, и у Дика будет отличный шанс утешить Йохана Первого. А значит, завоевать его.

***

Йохан Второй медленно поднимает взгляд от снимков, лежащих перед ним на столе.

— Как это к тебе попало? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Подбросили в почтовый ящик, — нервно затягиваясь, отвечает Кройф.

В кабинете топор можно вешать, но открывать окно не хочется — сад патрулирует полиция, и Данни может подобраться, чтобы уши погреть.

— И что хотят? — моргнув, задаёт ещё один вопрос Неескенс.

— Я не знаю, — устало говорит Йохан Первый. — Там не было ни записки, ничего. Прекрасный принц, а что это всё ты да ты меня допрашиваешь? Тебе не кажется, что после такого вопросы должны быть у меня?

— А какие тут могут быть вопросы? — холодно отзывается Йохан Второй, откинувшись в кресле. — Ты сам уже сделал выводы.

— Скажи ещё, что неправильные.

— Нет, почему, — вздыхает Неескенс, скрестив на груди руки. — Отпираться, наверное, глупо.

— То есть, ты признаёшь…

— Признаю, — кивает Йохан Второй. — Мы… я и Михелс… мы состоим в отношениях.

— Вы любовники, — уточняет Кройф.

— Какая разница, как это называть, — поджимает губы Неескенс. — Да, мы любовники.

— И давно?

— Смотря с чем сравнивать. Тебе правда важно, давно ли?

Вообще говоря, не особо важно, просто в кино обычно так спрашивают, когда уличают в неверности. А Кройф даже и не знает, что ещё у него спросить.

Пока ждал его приезда, смотрел на эти фотографии и переваривал тот факт, что вот они, доказательства, и от этой мысли теперь никуда не деться. В голову лезла какая-то чушь. Вспоминал, как важен для него Михелс, например. Как много Генерал для него сделал и как Кройф им дорожит. Как Михелс однажды на Рождество переоделся Санта-Клаусом и пришёл поздравить его детей, правда, они его всё равно узнали, Сусила бросилась ему на шею с криком: «Ты не Санта, ты дядя Ринус!», и это было так мило, так трогательно, что Кройфу и самому хотелось Генерала в тот момент обнять. Все дети его почему-то обожают — может, потому, что для них он всегда большой и добрый волшебник.

А теперь, получается, Генерал обманул Кройфа и стал любовником его самого близкого человека.

«И где он тебя обманул? — язвительно спрашивал внутренний голос. — Он что, обязан был тебе повиниться, так и так, мол, беру его в мужья, отпусти мальчика ко мне и благослови нас? Ничего он тебе не должен был. Он всё тщательно скрывал и от тебя, и от других. Ну влюбился, быть может, в твоего Неескенса, а как в такого не влюбиться, вспомни, как сам по нему с ума сходил. Или просто захотел его так, что сил не было устоять. И что? Верность — это не про Йохана Второго, у него всегда были какие-то мужчины, кроме тебя, но ты был и остаёшься главным в его жизни. Чего ты столько значения придаёшь именно этой связи?»

Быть может, потому что роман с Генералом сильно изменил Неескенса. И сияние Михелса подарило ему внутренний свет, которого не смог дать ему Кройф. Быть может, потому что Кройфу действительно обидно, что Генерал зовёт его лучшим учеником и своим главным открытием, а сам всё время достаётся ближайшим людям Кройфа — и кандидатуру Йохана Первого даже не рассматривал. Может быть, потому что масштаб личности Генерала намного обширнее масштабов Кройфа, и после него Кройф уже не будет для Йохана Второго тем, кем был раньше…

— Ты ещё что-то хочешь узнать? — помолчав, спрашивает Неескенс.

— Почему он? — выдохнув дым, интересуется Кройф. — Я тебе что-то запрещал? Закатывал сцены? Держал тебя в ежовых рукавицах, заставлял дома сидеть и вышивать у окна, что ли? Ты виделся с Сурбиром, ты общался с Диком ван Дайком, у тебя было всё, что ты мог захотеть. И ты выбрал, сука, единственного человека, с которым было нельзя. Ты именно поэтому на него запал? Запретный плод и всё такое?

— Я не могу тебе ответить на этот вопрос, — тихо отвечает Йохан Второй. — Так сложилось. Теперь уж прими это как данность. Извини, но больше ничего тебе не остаётся.

— Ты понимаешь, что натворил? — шепчет Кройф, кое-как затушив окурок — пепельница уже полная.

— А что я такого натворил? — поднимает бровь Неескенс. — На этих фотографиях мы просто заходим в один и тот же дом, а после — выходим из одного и того же дома. С каких пор это считается криминальным? Время на обороте вовсе не обязательно верное, написать можно что угодно.

— Если эти фотографии опубликовать на первой полосе газеты и написать грамотную подводку — они тут же превратятся в доказательство, — поясняет Кройф. — Даже если больше ничего не появится, это будет скандал. И твоей репутации, и репутации Генерала придёт конец. Кроме того, мы не знаем, кто сделал эти снимки и что ещё у него есть, не знаем, сколько копий существует и кому ещё они были отправлены. Мы вообще не понимаем, что у него на уме.

— Раз конверт подбросили тебе, значит, этот человек хочет нас с тобой поссорить, — хмурится Йохан Второй.

— Почему обязательно нас? — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Может, меня с Михелсом. Может, он хочет, чтобы я пришёл в ярость и выжил Генерала из клуба. Или метит в лидеры «Барсы» и надеется, что я тебя отошлю куда подальше, сам завершу карьеру, а ему откроются новые возможности. Мы ничего не знаем. И это, признаться, бесит.

— У него больше ничего нет, — уверенно заявляет Неескенс. — Всё было надёжно скрыто.

— А если есть? — спрашивает Кройф, навалившись грудью на стол. — А если есть, Йохан? А если он влез в квартиру и шарил там, пока вас не было? Если он достал ещё какие-то улики? Да и какая разница, чёрт возьми? Всё, вас раскрыли, о вас кто-то узнал, и мы даже не понимаем, кто. И сколько человек в курсе.

— Господи… — вздыхает Йохан Второй. Кажется, ему тоже стало страшно.

— Поздно теперь причитать, — отзывается Кройф, вытряхнув из пачки новую сигарету. — Эти фотографии я уничтожу, но чёрт знает, у кого негативы и другие копии. Остаётся молиться, чтобы завтра вы не украсили первые полосы жёлтых газет.

Неескенс смотрит в стол, молчит и кусает губы.

— С квартиры завтра же съедешь, — говорит Йохан Первый, прикурив. — Тщательно всё уберёшь и не оставишь никаких следов.

— Хорошо, — не поднимая взгляда, отзывается Неескенс.

— А потом поговоришь с Генералом, — добавляет Кройф, нервно вертя сигарету в руке. — Всё ему расскажешь. Пусть он решает, что дальше делать.

Тут Йохан Второй перестаёт разглядывать лежащие перед ним снимки и молча смотрит Кройфу в глаза.

— Что? — разводит руками Йохан Первый. — Сам заварил эту кашу, сам и расхлёбывай. Если из-за вот этого он пострадает… — Кройф сокрушённо качает головой. — Я никогда себе не прощу.

— Чего ты себе не простишь? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс.

— Того, что привёз тебя в Барселону, — отвечает Кройф. — А уж тебе ничего не прощу тем более. Думайте, как вас обезопасить теперь. И меня заодно. Если про вас пойдут сплетни, я тоже окажусь под ударом, и выйдет так, что подставил меня именно ты. Потому что не мог не понимать, как рискуешь. Чем рискуешь.

— Чёрт… — бормочет Йохан Второй, закрыв лицо руками.

— То-то и оно, — вздыхает Кройф, глубоко затянувшись.

— Ладно, я всё сделаю, — говорит Неескенс, напряжённо глядя в сторону. — И найду для нас новое жильё.

— Зачем? — сухо спрашивает Кройф.

— Ну, а как же мы? — переводит взгляд на него Йохан Второй.

— Я ещё подумаю, — отвечает Йохан Первый, — существуем ли после этого какие-то «мы».

— Йохан… — ошарашено шепчет Неескенс.

— Уйди, пожалуйста, — с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, говорит Кройф. — Просто уйди. Не могу тебя видеть.

Неескенс медлит пару мгновений, но всё-таки решает не обострять и молча уходит. Даже находит в себе силы деликатно прикрыть за собой дверь, а не захлопнуть.

Кройф слышит встревоженный голос жены из-за двери. Неескенс ничего не отвечает ей. Да и что тут ответишь.

Данни заглядывает в кабинет. Кройф быстро прикрывает лежащие на столе фотографии жёлтым конвертом и лезет в шкаф за коньяком.

Даже Данни решает не вмешиваться и тихо закрывает дверь. А Йохан Первый ставит бутылку на стол, опускается в кресло и смотрит в никуда. Сейчас у него нет сил не то что налить коньяк в стакан — даже отхлебнуть из горла.

***

— В чём дело, Неескенс? — спрашивает Генерал, подходя к Йохану Второму. — Какого чёрта происходит, на хрен ты меня сюда притащил?

— Есть разговор, — повторяет Неескенс, засунув руки в карманы.

— Нам что, негде поговорить в городе? — Михелс кивает на раскинувшуюся внизу Барселону.

Уже негде, там небезопасно. Поэтому Неескенсу пришлось заманить Генерала на то самое место, где больше года назад он сжёг свой дневник. Наверное, это символично. Неескенсу сейчас не до символов.

Вчера Йохан Второй вызвал посредника, через которого арендовал квартиру, отдал ему оплату за последние месяцы — он платил раз в квартал — и сообщил, что съезжает. Вещей на квартире не так уж и много, но собирал их Неескенс долго. Потому что было очень тяжело.

По дороге на квартиру он купил в первом попавшемся магазине пару самых дешёвых и неброских чемоданов — один для одежды, второй для обуви. Умом он понимает, что рациональнее было бы избавиться от его экстравагантного гардероба полностью, но рука не поднимается. Он был так счастлив, когда надевал эти вещи, и очень надеется, что они ему ещё пригодятся.

Покидать маленькую квартирку, которую он сделал обжитой, уютной и приятной, оказалось слишком больно. Неескенс успокаивал себя, уговаривал, что это просто место, что будет другое, но чувствовал, что лжёт самому себе. Нигде ему уже не будет так хорошо, как в этих стенах. Он долго стоял в дверном проёме, задумчиво перебирая бусинки занавеса, а с ними — свои воспоминания, связанные с этой квартирой. И эти воспоминания были как о Генерале, так и о Кройфе.

В последний раз надел васильковые туфли, прежде чем убрать их в чемодан, прошёлся в них по комнате. Закурил, стоя у окна, — какая теперь разница, будет ли от него пахнуть табаком. Сюда уже никто не приедет.

Покидая квартиру с чемоданами, Йохан Второй остановился на пороге и поклонился, чтобы отблагодарить это скромное жильё за долгие часы счастья, которые он тут пережил. Запер дверь, бросил ключ в почтовый ящик и спустился к машине, раздражённо смахивая слёзы.

— Кройф получил анонимный конверт, — говорит Неескенс, заставив себя развернуться к Генералу. — Там были фотографии.

— Так, — отзывается Михелс.

— На них я захожу в подъезд, потом ты, — тихо сообщает Йохан Второй, глядя ему в глаза. Раньше он не говорил Генералу «ты», но, если не сделать этого сейчас, чёрт знает, когда удастся. — И через несколько часов мы покидаем дом. Ты, потом я. Чётко видно, что это один и тот же дом, в кадре табличка с номером. Сука, если бы я знал, я бы её лично ночью свинтил, табличку эту сраную.

— Это не имело бы смысла, — говорит Генерал, отвернувшись. — Всё равно видно, что подъезд один и тот же. Там дверь старая, приметная. Пришлось бы тебе заодно и дверь эту скрипучую поменять. Жители дома были бы тебе очень признательны.

Неескенс недоумённо смотрит на него, заправляя за ухо прядь волос. Генерал шутит? В такой момент?

— И какие требования? — спрашивает Михелс.

— В том и дело, что никаких, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Вчера я скупил всю прессу, чтобы проверить, — нет, ничего там не появилось. Кому ещё были отправлены эти фотографии, кем, зачем — непонятно.

— Хреново, — вздыхает Генерал. — От шантажиста хотя бы можно откупиться.

— Так что вчера я съехал с квартиры, — продолжает Йохан Второй. — Никаких следов нашего пребывания там не осталось.

— Правильно сделал, — одобряет Генерал. — А твой гардероб?

— Спрятал в надёжном месте, — говорит Неескенс. Кожаные штаны, в которых он ездил в Амстердам на встречу с Михелсом, сейчас вообще на нём.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Генерал. — Ситуация паршивая, чего уж. Кто-то о нас узнал, и преимущество явно не на нашей стороне. Это не мог замутить сам Кройф?

— Нет, вряд ли, — мотает головой Неескенс. — У него нет ресурсов для слежки. Да и я его неплохо знаю. Он был действительно напуган, когда показывал мне эти фотографии.

— Значит, замешан сторонний человек, — резюмирует Генерал. — И что у него на уме, не разобрать.

— Да, — вздыхает Неескенс, нервно обхватив себя руками.

Очень хочется, чтобы Генерал его обнял, но пока тот не собирается этого делать.

Михелс молча смотрит вдаль, а Неескенс ждёт, стоя возле него. Само собой, он надеялся, что мудрый Генерал как-то разрулит ситуацию, предложит решение, но, видимо, он понимает происходящее не больше, чем сам Йохан Второй.

— Значит, так, — говорит Михелс, скрестив на груди руки. — Видеться нам с тобой нельзя. Встречаться наедине мы теперь не сможем. Сезон закончится, и я уеду из Барселоны.

— Куда? — шепчет Неескенс. Голос вдруг пропал.

— Подумаю, — пожимает плечами Генерал. — Но тебе лучше не знать.

— У меня тоже последний сезон в «Барсе» по контракту, — говорит Неескенс, подойдя вплотную к нему. — И я могу уехать с тобой.

— Нельзя, — вздыхает Генерал. — Если у нас на хвосте твой или мой враг — он поедет за нами, найдёт новые доказательства. Или опубликует те, которые прислал Кройфу. Этого хватит, чтобы нам серьёзно навредить.

— А с чего ты взял, что он уймётся, если ты уедешь?

— А я не ставлю цель его унять, Неескенс, — отвечает Генерал, склонив голову набок. — Нам сейчас надо защитить друг друга. И мы это можем сделать только одним способом.

— Да пусть публикует, что хочет, — вспыхивает Йохан Второй, глядя в глаза Генералу. — Мне всё равно. Самое дорогое, что у меня есть, — это ты, и я не могу из-за каких-то чёртовых фотографий тебя потерять.

— А Кройф? — спрашивает Михелс, и Неескенсу жутко хочется, чтобы Генерал его коснулся, но — нет.

— А я не знаю, что Кройф, — раздражённо отвечает Йохан Второй. — Он сказал, что ещё подумает, существуем ли мы с ним после этого. И всё, больше он со мной не разговаривал.

Михелс, отвернувшись, глубоко вздыхает.

— Так что меня тут ничего не держит, — завершает свою мысль Неескенс. — И я хочу быть с тобой.

— Это невозможно, — отвечает Генерал, глядя в сторону. — Теперь невозможно. Мы больше не сможем работать в одном клубе или жить в одном городе. Слишком опасно.

— В смысле? — бормочет Йохан Второй, похолодев. — Мы что… никогда не увидимся?

— Да, — говорит Генерал, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Нельзя так рисковать. Ты молодой, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, и ты можешь начать всё заново, я — уже нет. Если о нас узнают, мне конец. — Михелс употребил более броское непечатное голландское словцо. — Меня после такого скандала даже физруком в школу не возьмут. Придётся уезжать в Латинскую Америку и тренировать там карманную команду какого-нибудь вшивого диктатора или бандита, чисто чтобы выжить. Ты хочешь разрушить мою жизнь, Неескенс? Если ты и себя угробишь вместе со мной, расстанешься с Кройфом, разведёшься с женой, всё бросишь и будешь играть в такой команде, только чтобы оставаться рядом, это меня не сильно утешит, честно тебе говорю.

— Да господи, нет, конечно, — шепчет Неескенс, чувствуя, что на глазах выступают слёзы. — Но…

— А раз не хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось так хреново, — смирись, — жёстко резюмирует Генерал.

— Но я люблю тебя, — собравшись с силами, говорит Неескенс.

Если всё будет так, как говорит Генерал, другого шанса это сказать не предвидится.

— И я тебя люблю, Неескенс, — отвечает Михелс. — Это чистая правда. Если бы не любил, не пошёл бы на такое безумие. Именно поэтому сейчас нам надо сделать всё, чтобы защитить друг друга. И сберечь то, что между нами было, только для нас двоих.

Моргнув, Йохан Второй чувствует, что всё-таки разревелся, слеза ползёт по щеке. Стыдно.

За всё стыдно. Он виноват перед Генералом — тот доверился ему, и Неескенс должен был обезопасить их, но где-то просчитался и подставил Михелса. Всё разрушилось. Всё пошло прахом. И виноват, видимо, только он сам.

— Можно обнять тебя? — шепчет Йохан Второй, вытирая слёзы рукавом.

— Нет, — качает головой Генерал. — Место открытое. За нами могли следить, пока мы ехали сюда.

— Значит, поцеловать — тем более… — прерывисто вздыхает Неескенс.

— Прости, — коротко отзывается Михелс.

— Это ты меня прости, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй.

— Мне тебе нечего прощать, — отказывается Генерал. — А вот поблагодарить могу. С тобой я был счастлив.

— И я с тобой, — всхлипнув, отвечает Йохан Второй. — Наверное, только с тобой счастлив и был.

Михелс кивает в ответ.

— Давай постараемся вместе, чтобы всё, что нам дорого, не мусолили в прессе, — вздохнув, добавляет он. — Сделай всё, как мы договорились. Мы больше не должны видеться наедине. И когда будем рядом на людях — придётся себя держать в руках.

— Ладно, — потерянно шепчет Йохан Второй.

— Ради меня, — говорит Генерал.

— Я бы умер за тебя.

— Знаю, и это было бы проще, чем сделать то, о чём я тебя прошу.

Он прав. Неескенс молча кивает.

— Уедешь через полчаса, — инструктирует Генерал. — И сразу домой. К Кройфу пока не подходи, ему сейчас тяжело. Пусть переварит это. После у вас всё наладится, уверен.

— Не говори о нём сейчас, — вскидывает голову Неескенс. — С ним сам разберусь.

— Ладно, я в тебя верю. — Михелс всё-таки касается его плеча — уверенно, без колебаний, один раз. И это последнее прикосновение, на которое может рассчитывать Йохан Второй?! — Прощай.

— Прощай, — отзывается Неескенс, не осмысляя сказанное. Просто потому что надо что-то ответить.

Генерал уходит к своей машине, ни разу не обернувшись. Неескенс смотрит ему вслед. Видит, как он садится в машину, заводит двигатель, уезжает. И всё, что ли? На этом всё кончено?

Бросив взгляд на часы, чтобы заметить время, как он сказал, Неескенс опускается на землю без сил. Подтянув колени к груди, судорожно стискивает их. Только сейчас он начинает понимать, что произошло.

Он потерял и Генерала, и Кройфа. Кажется, навсегда.

Самое время выплакаться, пока его никто не видит и не слышит, но он не может даже вдохнуть. Только съёжиться, спрятать лицо в коленях и замереть, будто от того, что он будет занимать меньше места, уменьшится и боль.

***

_Мадрид, апрель 1978_

Кройф выключает лампу над своей кроватью. Неескенс свою погасил уже давно, и, хотя Кройфу кажется, что он не спит, его в этом никак не уличишь.

С тех пор, как Кройф обсудил с Йоханом Вторым фотографии, они обменялись несколькими фразами только один раз — через день после тех событий. Неескенс приехал к Кройфу отчитаться о проделанной работе. «С квартиры съехал, с Генералом поговорил, — сообщил он, зайдя в кабинет Йохана Первого. — Генерал уедет из Барселоны сразу по окончании сезона». — «Ладно, — отозвался Кройф, не глядя на него. — Спасибо, что сказал. Пока». — «Пока», — пожал плечами Неескенс и ушёл.

Больше они не разговаривали.

Формально их жизнь почти не поменялась. Преступника, угрожавшего семье Йохана Первого, никак не могут поймать, семья Кройфа по-прежнему под охраной полиции. Неескенс всё так же забирает Кройфа по утрам, чтобы отвезти его на тренировку, транспортирует его на базу перед матчами. Они живут в одном номере на выездах. Но не говорят друг другу ни слова.

Данни уже замучила вопросами: где Неескенс, что с Неескенсом, что между вами произошло? И Марианна так же достала Неескенса. Йоханы ведут себя одинаково: угрюмо отмалчиваются и хмуро пьют в одиночестве по вечерам.

Атмосфера в команде ощутимо изменилась. Генерал стал жёстче и мрачнее — это всех огорчает. Одноклубники понимают, что и Йоханы не в ладах, пусть по-прежнему сидят за одним столом, завтракая на базе, ездят на одной машине и играют в связке. Для контакта в игре им уже давно не нужны слова, они с одного взгляда понимают друг друга. Но в остальное время напряжённое молчание тяготит обоих.

Кройф намерен упираться до конца. Им не так уж долго работать в одном клубе и делить комнату, машину, стол. В мае сезон завершится, и Кройф уйдёт из футбола.

Чем кончится Ла Лига, уже понятно. Сегодня стало понятно. Кройф нервно сопит и чешет нос, когда вспоминает об этом. Неескенс тихо вздыхает, будто отзывается.

1 апреля они играли против «Эспаньола». На Кройфа повесили опекуна, и тот не раз нарушал правила, пытаясь остановить Йохана Первого. После очередного фола, незамеченного арбитром, Кройф подошёл к судье и даже говорить ничего не стал, чтобы тот не обвинил его в хамстве, — просто скрестил на груди руки, как бы спрашивая, доколе это терпеть. Судья воспринял его жест как давление и показал Йохану жёлтую карточку. Всё бы ничего, но это была четвёртая жёлтая карточка на счету Кройфа, а по правилам это означало пропуск следующего матча.

И не абы какого матча, а игры с «Реалом» на «Сантьяго Бернабеу».

После финального свистка Кройф спрятался куда подальше в подтрибунных помещениях, стрельнул у кого-то из обслуги сигарету и попытался успокоить нервы, закурив, но Генерал его нашёл. Приперев Йохана Первого к стенке, он отобрал у него сигарету, бросил на пол, раздавил ботинком и тихо сказал: «Это было подло, Кройф. Безответственно и подло. Из-за личных разборок ты подставил команду. Молодец». — «Но…» — пробормотал Кройф, только Генерал не стал его слушать, развернулся и ушёл в раздевалку. По большому счёту Михелс прав, Йохан Первый опять сорвался и дал волю эмоциям, этого нельзя было делать. Но разве это повод обвинять Кройфа в том, что он специально заработал горчичник, чтобы пропустить главную игру сезона?!

Сегодня состоялся матч с «Реалом», и Кройф смотрел его с трибуны. «Барселону» раскатали 4:0. «Реал» опять станет чемпионом.

Совсем не так Кройф хотел провести последний сезон в своей карьере. Но сейчас вообще всё идёт не так, как хочется, что уж тут о карьере жалеть.

В начале мая пройдут выборы нового президента «Барселоны». Нуньес, один из кандидатов, обратился к Кройфу за поддержкой, и Кройф выдвинул три условия. Первое — солидный гонорар, проще говоря, взятка. Второе — контракт с Неескенсом должен быть продлён. И третье — Михелс должен покинуть клуб сразу по окончании сезона. Йохан Первый помнит, что Генерал и сам обещал Неескенсу это сделать, но вдруг передумает. Нет уж. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны.

Несколько спортивных сумок, набитых деньгами, пополнили казну Кройфа, и он надеется, что остальные обещания Нуньес тоже сдержит.

Возможно, отношения с Неескенсом ещё удастся спасти, а значит, отпускать его из Барселоны нельзя.

Закрыв глаза, Кройф пытается уснуть.

Скрипнула в тишине кровать Неескенса. Это что ещё за фокусы? Раньше он не шумел по ночам.

Йохан Первый прислушивается, не поднимая век, — пусть Неескенс думает, что Кройф спит.  
Судя по шороху, Йохан Второй одевается. Кройф слышит, как он идёт к двери номера, осторожно открывает её и бесшумно выскальзывает в коридор.

Не надо быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, куда он направляется.

— Сукин сын, — шепчет Кройф, перевернувшись на спину.

Но, если честно, Кройфу его жаль.

Неескенс тихо стучит в дверь номера Генерала. Освещение в коридоре приглушили на ночь, и видна полоска света, пробивающаяся из-под двери. Значит, он ещё не спит. Поспишь после такой игры, как же.

— Твою мать, — только и говорит Генерал, приоткрыв дверь. — Быстро заходи.

На это Неескенс и рассчитывал, вряд ли Михелс обрадуется, если кто-то увидит Йохана Второго на пороге его номера ночью.

— Какого хрена? — шепчет Генерал, впустив Неескенса в комнату. — А если те фотографии сделал кто-то из клуба? А если он и сейчас с нас глаз не спускает? Неескенс, чего ты творишь? Ты действительно так хочешь погубить нас обоих?

— Прости, — отзывается Йохан Второй, глядя на него во все глаза. — Я… просто я не могу так больше.

— Как ты не можешь? — спрашивает Михелс, бросив взгляд на окна. — Стой вот тут, за шкафом, и не шевелись.

Он быстрым шагом подходит к окну и задёргивает плотные шторы, потом повторяет процедуру с другим окном.

— Иди сюда, — велит Генерал, жестом подзывая Неескенса. — От двери подальше. Мало ли кто придёт уши погреть.

— Слушаюсь, — отвечает Йохан Второй, подходя к нему.

Он знает, что Михелс предпочитает жить один в номере, это его помощники делят комнату на двоих, как и игроки. А Генералу нужны тишина и покой для полноценного отдыха и продуктивных размышлений, так что руководство любого клуба безропотно снимает ему отдельный номер на каждый выезд. В сборной это позволяло ему принимать по ночам Сурбира. Неескенсу он такой вариант не предложил — что ж, Неескенс сам решил к нему вломиться. А он, оказывается, подозревает, что сволочь, заложившая их Кройфу, — игрок или сотрудник «Барсы». Теперь понятно.

— Не могу, — повторяет Неескенс, остановившись возле него, и слышит, как дрожит его голос, но с этим ничего не поделать. — Это слишком… слишком тяжело, понимаешь? Видеть тебя каждый день… смотреть на тебя… слушать тебя… и понимать, что ничего нельзя, что я никогда больше до тебя не дотронусь, не поцелую тебя… Что даже поговорить с тобой нельзя… С ума схожу, серьёзно.

— Тише, — вздыхает Михелс, и Йохан Второй кидается ему на шею. Сейчас-то он не сможет запретить, их никто не видит…

Генерал крепко обнимает его, укачивает, гладит его спину. Неескенс, уткнувшись в его плечо, жадно дышит им, пытаясь впитать его уютный запах, который полюбил так же сильно, как и все детали его облика. Наверное, он уже собирался лечь спать — переоделся в простую футболку и шорты, и Йохан Второй сегодня тоже одет проще некуда, в обычные джинсы, в очередную легкомысленную рубашку, каких у него полно.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Неескенс и касается губами его губ.

Он до сумасшествия стосковался по Генералу, и, судя по тому, как страстно Михелс отвечает на поцелуй, это чувство взаимно. Просто Генерал старше, опытнее, спокойнее, намного лучше держит себя в руках. А для Неескенса каждая тренировка — как пытка.

Теперь видеть его — это совсем противоположное тому, что было раньше. Пока они были вместе, Йохан Второй, наблюдая за ним, наслаждался принадлежностью ему, тем, что ему дозволено касаться этого мужчины, быть с ним, доставлять ему удовольствие. А когда Генерал объявил, что им больше нельзя встречаться, всё переменилось с точностью до наоборот, и каждый раз, видя его, Неескенс ощущает холодную, незыблемую пустоту с острыми краями внутри. Там же, где раньше было тепло.

— Сумасшедший, — говорит Генерал ему в ухо, но в его голосе нежности больше, чем гнева.

— Твой, — добавляет Йохан Второй, отстранившись. — Позволь хоть побыть с тобой в последний раз.

— А сейчас я что делаю? — грустно смеётся Михелс, коснувшись его щеки.

Тихо застонав, Неескенс прижимается к нему всем телом и только в его объятиях находит, наконец, то, что ему жизненно необходимо.

— Нет, — шепчет Генерал, ощутив, что Йохан Второй пытается подтолкнуть его к кровати. — Она адски скрипит. Весь отель будет в курсе.

— А кресло как? — спрашивает Неескенс. — Не проболтается?

— Нет, оно надёжный товарищ, — усмехается Генерал.

Сегодня всё совсем не так, как обычно. Потому что это прощание, наверное, или потому что они сейчас играют только самих себя — влюблённых друг в друга, жаждущих друг друга, не желающих смириться с грядущим расставанием, даже если оно необходимо, чтобы их спасти.

Точнее, почему их. Неескенса-то какой смысл спасать? Кройф, кажется, решил его покинуть. Развод с Марианной с каждым днём становится всё более реальной перспективой. Прежняя жизнь летит в тартарары. Спасают они, получается, только Генерала, которому есть что терять. Но ради него Йохан Второй готов на всё. Нет такого места на его теле, которое Неескенс не целовал бы, нет такого его приказа, который Неескенс не выполнил бы. Нет ничего, что нельзя было бы сделать ради него.

Усадив Генерала в кресло, Йохан Второй опускается перед ним на колени.

— Не знаю, как я буду жить — и не принадлежать тебе, — тихо говорит он, поцеловав руку Генерала.

— Кто сказал, что ты когда-нибудь перестанешь мне принадлежать? — возражает Генерал, взяв его за подбородок. — Ты будешь моим, пока считаешь себя моим.

— Значит, всегда, — отзывается Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза.

— Пусть так, — улыбнувшись, соглашается Михелс.

Раньше они не занимались любовью без красивых нарядов Йохана Второго и всяких подготовительных ритуалов, поэтому Неескенс до последнего сомневался, сможет ли завести Генерала в отсутствие этих атрибутов. Но, судя по реакции, его всё-таки возбуждает сам Неескенс, а не шмотки и каблуки.

Господи, ну как так? Столько месяцев подряд Неескенс делал всё, чтоб его ублажить, влюбил его в себя и сам влюбился до сумасшествия, а теперь им придётся расстаться? Что за нелепость? И из-за чего — из-за сраных фотографий, на которых они даже не делают ничего предосудительного!

Скользя приоткрытыми губами вдоль ствола его члена, Йохан Второй смотрит на него, будто умоляет передумать, хотя прекрасно знает — любое решение Генерала окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит. И забирая его в рот, тоже не отводит взгляд от его лица, потому что хочет запомнить навсегда. Больше ничто и никто не подарит ему таких эмоций.

— Мне нечем тебя смазать, — предупреждает Генерал, когда Неескенс, чуть утолив свою жажду, просит войти в него.

— И не надо, — шепчет Йохан Второй, взяв его руку. — Чем больнее будет, тем лучше.

Генерал вздрагивает, когда Неескенс обнимает губами его пальцы, старательно облизывает их, чтобы увлажнить. «Это я больше всего любил, — напоминает себе Йохан Второй. — Больше этого не будет».

Поза, в которой Михелс его берёт в последний раз, им хорошо знакома — они успели всё на той квартире, хоть какие-то воспоминания да были связаны с каждым её уголком, разве что на потолке не довелось попробовать. Нагнувшись возле кресла и принимая его в своё тело, Неескенс сам себе зажимает рот, чтобы не сорвался с губ случайный стон. Больно, да, конечно, больно. Только физической болью можно заглушить то, что сводит его с ума.

Когда Генерал, подготовив его, входит в его тело и, склонившись к Неескенсу, проталкивает пальцы ему в рот, становится чуть легче.

Не может быть, чтоб это был их последний раз. Но Йохану Второму принципиально важно, чтобы прощание состоялось не только на словах.

Получается не очень долго, больнее, чем обычно, сентиментальнее. Но — теперь уж как получилось, так получилось. Для Йохана Второго каждый раз с ним лучший, он не лукавил, делая комплименты Генералу на каждом свидании. И после этого, предположительно, последнего раза, проглотив его семя и вылизав досуха его член, Йохан шепчет:

— Наверное, это и был наш лучший секс.

— Может, — отзывается Генерал, гладя его волосы. — Но лично я буду считать лучшим последний раз, который у нас был там. На квартире.

— Ты прав, — вздыхает Йохан, обняв его ноги. — Спасибо. Мне это было нужно…

— Да. — Генерал помогает ему подняться. — Пойдём ляжем. Только не ворочайся сильно, говорю же, эта сраная кровать скрипит, как телега…

Они ложатся рядом, кое-как устраиваются, стараясь делать минимум движений, чтобы не шуметь. Йохан Второй обнимает Генерала покрепче и кладёт голову ему на грудь, слушая, как успокаивается его сердцебиение.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Генерал.

Неескенс с трудом приподнимает голову и заглядывает в его серые глаза. Он никогда не видел никого прекраснее и желаннее. И, кстати, уже не увидит.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Йохан Второй и, схватив его руку, прижимает к губам.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — отзывается Генерал. — Но обещай, что этого не повторится. Слишком большой риск.

— Понимаю, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Смирюсь. Сделаю всё, как ты говорил…

— Следи за собой. Не скажи мне случайно «ты» на людях.

— Никогда, — бормочет Йохан Второй, упёршись подбородком ему в грудь. — Пожалуйста, коснись меня. Трогай меня везде. Чтобы твои прикосновения напоследок запомнить…

Генерал тянет его к себе поближе — так удобнее. Йохан Второй, прикусив губу, подставляет тело его рукам.

— Может, так будет лучше, — тихо говорит Михелс, проведя ладонью по спине Неескенса. — Расстанемся сейчас, пока любим и хотим друг друга. Пока у нас всё хорошо.

— Как можно перестать тебя хотеть… — возражает Йохан Второй, очерчивая кончиком пальца его сосок.

— Тебе только двадцать шесть, — усмехается Генерал. — А мне пятьдесят. Сколько лет ещё я смогу тебя удовлетворять, как думаешь?

— Что за чушь, ты в прекрасной форме, — хмурится Неескенс. — Всё выдумываешь, чтобы меня утешить.

— Ну, а чем чёрт не шутит, — вздыхает Михелс. — Как-то не хочется дотянуть до момента, когда ты уйдёшь, потому что твой каблук будет крепче моего члена.

— Не верю, что такое возможно, — отказывается Йохан Второй. — Скорее, ты захочешь кого-нибудь помоложе, посвежее. Двадцатилетнего. Такого, чтоб от одного взгляда на него член твёрже камня становился.

— А что Кройф, кстати? — быстро меняет тему Генерал.

— Обязательно сейчас о нём?

— Меня волнует твоё будущее, так что будь любезен ответить, — настаивает Михелс.

— Он со мной не разговаривает, — помолчав, признаётся Неескенс. — Не могу знать, какие мысли он вынашивает, пока молчит.

— Хреново, — отмечает Генерал. — Может, надо сделать шаг навстречу?

— Может, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — Это не самая лёгкая задача, когда он отрицает моё существование.

— Забудь один раз заехать за ним утром, сразу разговорится, — усмехается Генерал. — Вытащи его из панциря, пусть психанёт, понервничает. Тут только эмоциями… Больше никак.

— Ты на меня сильно сердишься за то, что я его не успел от судьи оттащить? — опасливо интересуется Йохан Второй. — Тогда, первого числа, когда он горчичник схлопотал.

— На тебя — ни разу, — вздыхает Михелс. — На него — очень. Особенно сегодня.

— Мы тебя подвели, — шепчет Йохан Второй. — Стыдно.

— Брось… — Генерал перебирает его волосы. — Результат зависел от многих факторов. И от меня, и от тебя, и от «Реала», и от публики, и от погоды, и от стадиона… Уйду не чемпионом, что ж поделать. Кубок короля ещё впереди. А у тебя вообще Чемпионат мира.

О да, это может слегка отвлечь Йохана Второго от общего апокалипсиса, хотя там придётся любоваться на Сурбира и беситься от того, что Генерал в итоге достанется ему.

— До него ещё дожить надо, — качает головой Неескенс. — И по возможности не сдохнуть. Кройф своим молчанием давит, приходится терпеть. Тосковать по тебе, рваться к тебе, ощущать себя без тебя таким… таким пустым, нелепым, ненужным… Невыносимо на тебя смотреть и понимать, что всё кончено. Смотреть, любить, хотеть — и знать, что ничего не сделать.

— Терпи, — отзывается Генерал. — Хотя бы ради меня.

— Ради тебя всё что угодно, — признаёт Йохан Второй. — Но ты сам представляешь, как это больно?

— Конечно.

— И что, у тебя такое бывало? — недоверчиво щурится Неескенс.

— Да.

— Когда? — моментально взревновав, поднимается на локте Йохан Второй.

— Сейчас, — просто отвечает Генерал. — Думаешь, я действительно железный? Думаешь, я не чувствую того же, что и ты? Если так — ты не прав.

— Господи, — шепчет Йохан Второй, выдохнув, и прижимает губы к его губам.

После того, что между ними было, и умереть не жаль. Порой Неескенсу кажется, что это единственный нормальный выход. Ничего лучше в его жизни точно не будет, так стоит ли мучиться дальше?

— Давай отнесёмся к этому иначе, — предлагает Генерал. — Пока мы с тобой можем хотя бы видеть друг друга. Это последний месяц, который мы проведём вместе, а дальше — всё. Мы больше не увидимся.

— Не напоминай, — бормочет Йохан Второй.

— Но ты будешь лидером «Барселоны», — тихо говорит Генерал, коснувшись его щеки. — А если захочешь, то и сборной. У тебя столько всего интересного впереди. Жаль, что меня с тобой не будет, но так надо.

— Не вижу смысла продолжать без тебя, — признаётся Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза.

— У тебя есть ты сам, — возражает Генерал. — Зачем тебе чьё-то одобрение. Главное, чтобы ты сам понимал, что творишь. Действуй так же уверено, как делал всё, когда меня клеил. Это ты точно затеял ради себя, а не ради меня.

— Чтобы быть с тобой, — вздыхает Йохан Второй.

— Тогда ты не знал ни меня, ни настоящего себя, — усмехается Михелс, гладя его волосы. — Теперь всё будет иначе.

«А, может, я не хочу иначе? — думает Неескенс, глядя в его лицо, освещённое уютным тёплым светом прикроватной лампы. — Может, я хочу остановить время и остаться навсегда с тобой в этом мгновении, чтобы никто больше меня не касался, чтоб мне не приходилось симулировать жизнь нормального человека, чтобы только ты и я длились вечно? Наверное, мои переживания — самое банальное, что можно представить, но со мной-то это впервые, и я заново всё открываю, так что не суди меня строго, любимый, единственное, чего мне истинно хочется, — завершить всё прямо сейчас».

Кройф даже на часы перестал смотреть — что толку. Если Неескенс до сих пор не вернулся, значит, Генерал его впустил, и сейчас они славно проводят время. В отличие от Йохана Первого.

Ему жаль Неескенса. Искренне жаль. Кройф понимает его отчаяние и видит, как он смотрит на Михелса. Наверное, у них настоящие чувства, а не просто секс. Может, надо было отпустить Йохана Второго к Генералу и не доводить всё до ситуации, в которой они оказались, но теперь положение безвыходное. Михелс уедет, Неескенс останется, и Кройфу надо будет как-то дальше с Неескенсом строить отношения, значит, ситуация требует мер. Скандалить, кричать, рукоприкладствовать — уже несолидно, когда тебе почти тридцать один. Лучше наказать его полной безучастностью и молчанием.

Кройфу и самому нелегко. Он мучается, видя страдания Неескенса и понимая, что причиняет ещё больше боли, когда Йохану Второму и так хреново. Но если бы Кройф сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, это значило бы, что из него можно верёвки вить и поступать, как вздумается, а такой расклад Йохана Первого не устраивает.

Глубокой ночью, когда Кройф уже задремал, дверь номера открывается, в комнату тихо заходит Йохан Второй. Кройф, не открывая глаз, вслушивается в его шаги, и понимает, что Неескенс пошёл вовсе не в постель, а в ванную. Щёлкнул выключателем и осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой.

Он не стал открывать кран — думает, наверное, что Кройф уже дрыхнет, и в тишине Йохан Первый слышит, как он всхлипывает там, за дверью.

Сердце сжимается от жалости.

Господи, ну что он такого сделал, если вдуматься? Изменил? Окей, он и раньше изменял, и Кройф нормально к этому относился, признавал его право на развлечения. Влюбился в другого мужчину? Так и мужчина-то какой. Практически бог. Значит, Йохан Второй в нём нашёл что-то, чего ему не хватало в Кройфе. Рядом с ним Неескенс повзрослел и изменился к лучшему. Учитывая, что раньше Йохан Второй сам ни с кем не завязывал отношений, покорить Михелса — серьёзное свершение, которое заслуживает уважения. Конечно, Неескенс уязвил гордость Йохана Первого, но он всё старательно скрывал, и если бы не этот чёртов «доброжелатель»…

У Кройфа по-прежнему нет идей, кто мог подбросить ему компрометирующие снимки. Кто-то из ближнего круга? Но кто? Сурбир? Он не такой, он пришёл бы с фотографиями сам, принёс бы с собой водки, они посидели бы на кухне, обсудили дальнейшие действия. Кто-то из клуба? Кто-то, кто ненавидит Михелса? Но кто, чёрт возьми?

Ох, ладно, об этом он подумает завтра. Невыносимо. Совершенно невыносимо слушать, как Неескенс плачет в ванной.

Кройф решительно сбрасывает одеяло и вылезает из кровати.

Йохан Второй даже не посмотрел на него, когда он открыл дверь ванной. Сидит на полу, закрыв лицо руками, и всхлипывает. Наверное, он и Михелс прощались навсегда. Значит, сегодня самая хреновая ночь в жизни Йохана Второго.

Может, это и не соответствует целям, которые Кройф поставил, но наблюдать за этим и оставаться в стороне абсолютно невозможно.

Кройф, вздохнув, садится рядом с ним на пол и обнимает Йохана Второго. Тот замирает, уткнувшись в плечо Кройфа. Гладя его волосы, Кройф укачивает его в объятиях, молча целует его в макушку. Ему нечем утешить Неескенса, всё, что он может сейчас сделать, — просто побыть рядом.

Йохан Второй что-то бормочет, Кройф с трудом разбирает слова «прости» и «разбудил».

— Не разбудил, — отзывается он, крепче прижимая Неескенса к себе. — Всё нормально. Поплачь.

Его футболка быстро пропитывается слезами Йохана Второго, но это ничего. Главное самому не разреветься, а то прекрасная картина будет.

— Любишь его? — зачем-то спрашивает Кройф.

— Люблю, — шепчет Йохан Второй.

— Понимаю, — отзывается Кройф. — Как такого не полюбить. Я его тоже по-своему люблю, но совсем иначе.

— Да, — бормочет Неескенс.

— Мне жаль, что всё так кончилось, — признаётся Кройф.

— А мне-то как жаль, — нервно смеётся сквозь слёзы Неескенс.

У них была, наверное, красивая история, а завершается вот так, слезами на полу ванной комнаты мадридского отеля после поражения 4:0 от «Реала». Да ещё и в объятиях Кройфа.

Понемногу Неескенс затихает. Кройф помогает ему встать и умыться, а потом уводит его в комнату и укладывает к себе. Не сдвигать же кровати сейчас, в ночи, тут стены картонные, они всю гостиницу перебудят.

Кровать узкая, и улечься вдвоём на ней можно, только крепко обнявшись, чуть ли не друг на друге. Кройф гладит спину и плечи Йохана Второго, целует его волосы, пока тот не забывается сном.

Ладно. Карательные меры можно считать законченными раньше срока, но и чёрт с ними. Воспитывать Неескенса поздновато после того, как он был с самим Михелсом, а вот просрать отношения с ним окончательно — перспектива более чем реальная, так что Кройфу нужно постараться этого не допустить.

***

_Зейст, май 1978_

— Что? — спрашивает Неескенс. — В смысле — Ренсенбринк? Что я такого сделал-то?

— А ты хотел, чтобы с тобой поселили Ари? — смеётся Сурбир, ткнув его под ребро. — Или собираешься спорить с Хаппелем? Он тебе спуску не даст…

— Нет, но это унизительно, — хмуро вздыхает Неескенс, забрав ключи на стойке. — Что, решили — если Ренсенбринка зовут вторым Кройфом, то я и его должен развлекать?

— Никто тебя за язык не тянул, когда ты ляпнул, что он будет новым лидером сборной, — ржёт Крол. — Ты у нас всегда отвечал за боевой дух лидера, придётся и этого, кхм, поддерживать…

— Ох, Крол, молчал бы, — осаживает Вим, приобняв Неескенса. — Проводить тебя? — спрашивает он на ухо таким интимным тоном, что Йохана Второго передёргивает.

— Сам дойду, — огрызается Неескенс. Но его руку не сбрасывает.

— Не будь строптивым, Прекрасный принц, — шепчет Сурбир, сгребая со стойки свой ключ и заодно ключ Крола. — Никого из твоих королей здесь нет, а мы с Руудом, как ни крути, неплохие телохранители.

— Ага, и платить вам придётся натурой, — закатывает глаза Неескенс, подхватив свой чемодан.

— Не нам, детка, мне, — усмехается Сурбир, ведя его к лифту. Сумки Вима несёт за ними Рууд. — Только мне. С Кролом я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

— Для тебя всё что угодно, Вим, — обольстительно улыбается Неескенс, собравшись с силами. — Всё, что захочешь, везде, где скажешь. Ты же знаешь.

Сурбир победил, свой личный чемпионат он уже выиграл. Йохану Второму остаётся лишь покориться ему.

Только Сурбир в курсе, где теперь Генерал, и от него одного Неескенс может получить какую-то информацию. Такими связями не разбрасываются.

— Правильный выбор, мой хороший, — смеётся Вим, прижав его к стенке в лифте.

Они трое вместе с вещами заняли всё свободное пространство, и, как бы Джонни Реп ни сверкал глазами им вслед, — он ещё ждёт свои ключи на ресепшене — лифт уедет без него.

Крол смотрит на них устало и насмешливо. Сурбир опирается о стену рядом с Йоханом Вторым и откровенно ловит кайф от того, что Неескенсу некуда от него деться — да и незачем.

— Полчаса тебе хватит, чтобы освежиться с дороги, детка? — нежно спрашивает Вим, и Неескенс чувствует его пахнущее мятной жвачкой дыхание на своих щеках. — Давно не общались, нам есть о чём поговорить.

«Постыдился бы при Кроле, он же любит тебя до умопомрачения», — думает Неескенс, глядя в его светлые глаза. Они чуть потускнели, кстати, и на белках появились алые прожилки — Вим явно злоупотребляет алкоголем. Но его очарование никуда не делось, он всё так же привлекателен, хоть и стал заметно старше — в январе ему исполнилось тридцать три.

— Как я могу тебе отказать, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Встречаемся внизу?

— Так точно, — усмехается Сурбир, поправив воротник его лёгкой куртки. — Крол, я провожу нашего принца в его апартаменты и догоню тебя.

— Он больше не принц, — совершенно серьёзно отзывается Рууд, поправив ручку сумки Вима на плече. — Теперь он наш король. Аккуратнее с ним.

— Спасибо, Рууд, — тихо говорит Неескенс, посмотрев ему в глаза. Крол склоняет голову — нечто среднее между кивком и поклоном, Сурбир только хмыкает в ответ.

Это второй чемпионат мира в жизни Неескенса, третий крупный международный турнир, в котором он принимает участие, и первый — без Кройфа.

Йохан Второй валялся у него в ногах, упрашивал поехать. Вся Голландия перед ним на коленях стояла. Даже королева отметила, что хотела бы видеть в Аргентине Кройфа, а не кого попало. Но Кройф забил болт на всех без исключения. Раз преступник до сих пор на свободе, полиция торчит в его доме, а семья — под угрозой, какой-то сраный Чемпионат мира вполне сможет обойтись без него. Экое событие, в самом-то деле! Всего лишь последний мундиаль, в котором Кройф может поучаствовать! Через четыре года он уже точно будет не в том возрасте, чтобы сыграть на таком уровне.

Неескенс до последнего надеялся, кто Кройф передумает, но он остался в Барселоне. И Йохану Второму придётся лететь в Аргентину без него.

«Ренсенбринк? — поморщился Кройф, побарабанив пальцами по броской цитате из интервью Неескенса, которую вынесли в заголовок: «Ренсенбринк может стать новым Кройфом». — Что ж, удачи. И тебе, и ему. Посмотрим, кем он там станет на самом деле, и чего вы там вместе добьётесь».

Докопался до каждого слова в том журнале. Само собой, Йохан Второй хотел поддержать Роба Ренсенбринка, понимая, какие ожидания на него возлагают, вселить в него энтузиазм, а ещё — снять с себя ответственность. Титул «Йохана Второго» располагает к тому, что отошедшего от дел лидера должен заменить именно он, но Неескенс не чувствует в себе ни сил, ни желания претендовать на место Кройфа.

Пусть Ренсенбринк такими делами занимается. Он самый талантливый и недооценённый в сборной, вот ему и должно сыграть на руку отсутствие Кройфа.

— Здесь? — спрашивает Вим. Он взял на себя труд донести сумку Йохана Второго, оставив Неескенсу чемодан.

— Да, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Спасибо.

Сурбир должен чувствовать его зависимость, покорность и готовность, Вима подкупают такие вещи, ему нравится быть сильным и значимым. А его важность для Неескенса сейчас трудно отрицать.

Он — единственное связующее звено, которое осталось между Йоханом Вторым и Генералом.

Михелс исчез из Барселоны сразу по окончании сезона, в начале мая. Ушёл, завоевав напоследок Кубок короля — Кройф получил трофей из рук Хуана Карлоса — и проводив Кройфа на пенсию. Попрощался только формально, пожав всем руки в раздевалке. Неескенсу никаких личных встреч не предлагал. После той ночи в Мадриде они особо и не общались.

С тех пор Йохан Второй ничего о нём не знает. Куда уехал? Заключил ли новый контракт и с каким клубом? В прессе тишина, и даже Данни, вроде бы близкая подруга супруги Михелса, не в курсе, куда сгинул Генерал. Наверное, он решил где-то отсидеться. Безопасность и собственное спокойствие дороже денег.

Зато Сурбир наверняка располагает всей необходимой информацией, а Неескенс сейчас готов душу продать даже за сообщение о том, что у Генерала просто всё хорошо и он выращивает тюльпаны в тихой голландской деревушке.

Вим понимает свою власть, ощущает своё превосходство, и ему доставляет удовольствие то, что Неескенс вынужден к нему ластиться, даже если это противоречит его настроению.

— Привет, Робби, — натужно улыбается Неескенс Ренсенбринку, зайдя в номер.

Тот уже вовсю обживает комнату и развешивает свои вещи в шкафу.

— Привет, — кивает Ренсенбринк, протянув ему руку. — Тебе четырёх вешалок хватит? Тут всего восемь…

— Хватит, — успокаивает Неескенс, поставив чемодан у стены, и поспешно сжимает его ладонь, с неудовольствием отметив, что его собственная рука вспотела, пока он нёс чемодан.

Вим тоже пожимает руку Робби, кидает сумку Неескенса на свободную кровать — хм, Роб предпочитает спать со стороны окна, как Йохан Первый, ну и хорошо, не придётся менять привычки.

— Через полчаса, — напоминает Вим, обняв Йохана Второго.

— Да, — отзывается Неескенс, коснувшись губами его щеки. — Договорились.

Ренсенбринк нервно косится на них. Чёрт, о чём с ним разговаривать вообще? Неескенс его едва знает.

— Спасибо за поддержку в том интервью, — говорит он, как только за Сурбиром закрывается дверь.

— Я в тебя верю, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй, усевшись на край кровати. — Ты правда талант. И теперь, когда Кройф не будет всех топить в своём сиянии, уверен, ты покажешь, на что способен.

— Мне было важно услышать это именно от тебя, — подчёркивает Ренсенбринк, заправив прядь за ухо прядь длинных тёмных волос.

Он так и не сделал стрижку сообразно моде, предпочитает по-прежнему косить под Кройфа. Что ж, его выбор.

Больше всего на свете Неескенс хочет сейчас пойти к их знаменитому тренеру, Эрнсту Хаппелю, поклониться ему в ноги и попросить разрешить ему жить одному, — он никого не хочет видеть и уж тем более не желает ни с кем вести светские беседы. Но это, ясное дело, невозможно. Прежде всего — из-за дисциплины и из-за того, что игроки обязаны друг за другом следить. А Неескенс никто, он даже не капитан. Капитаном стал, собственно, Рууд Крол, и Сурбиру самое время наслаждаться всеми привилегиями любовника капитана, но вместо этого он с порога оказывает знаки внимания Неескенсу. Что, действительно так соскучился? Или утратил власть над Кролом — но приобрёл огромное влияние на Йохана Второго?

— Ты сейчас не собираешься в душ? — спрашивает Неескенс, посмотрев на Роба. — Устал с дороги, хочу ополоснуться.

— Конечно, иди, — покладисто соглашается Ренсенбринк, расправляя на вешалке свой пиджак.

Неескенс, кивнув, уходит в ванную.

Йохан Второй и Вим выходят вместе из здания и неторопливо направляются в лес, обступающий территорию базы в Зейсте. С завтрашнего утра их ожидают пробежки по пересечённой местности в этом лесу, но пока это просто приятный, уютный лес, пахнущий подступающим летом. Тут поют птицы, шелестит ветер. Здесь так легко забыть о хаосе, в котором Йохану Второму приходилось существовать с марта.

— Он просто уехал, — заканчивает Неескенс. — И никому не сказал, куда.

— Хм, а я думал тебя об этом спросить, — вздыхает Сурбир. Он идёт так близко, что его ладонь почти касается руки Йохана Второго.

— Только не говори, что ты тоже не знаешь, — поворачивается к нему Неескенс.

— Он давно не объявлялся, — отвечает Вим. — Я звонил, но опоздал, его уже не было в Барселоне. Искал его в Амстердаме, но дом его семьи стоит пустой. Что у вас там стряслось? Какого чёрта он прячется?

— То есть, он и тебе ничего не сказал, — хмуро бормочет Йохан Второй.

— Ты слышал мой вопрос? — повышает голос Вим.

— Слышал, но мне нечего тебе ответить, — тихо говорит Неескенс.

— Не лги мне! — возмущается Вим, схватив его за руку. — Он никогда себя так не вёл, я знаю, что-то произошло, и ты пытаешься это от меня скрыть!

— Пусти! — морщится Неескенс, отдёрнув руку. Вим неохотно выпускает его, видимо, боясь нанести вред перед самым Чемпионатом. — Мне неизвестно, что у него на уме.

— Но ты знаешь, что было там, у вас, в Барселоне, — утверждает Сурбир.

Йохан Второй ускоряет шаг, хоть и мелькает мысль, что как-то недальновидно сейчас идти в лес с очень раздражённым и встревоженным Вимом. Вот так номер, Неескенс думал, что застанет его триумфатором, а Сурбир только изображал того непробиваемого и самоуверенного Вима, которого Йохан Второй знал. Он так же растерян, зол и изумлён, как сам Йохан Второй, и, наверное, даже больше — ведь для него исчезновение Генерала было полной неожиданностью.

— Ты должен мне сказать, — настаивает Вим, нагоняя Неескенса.

— Ничего я тебе не должен, — огрызается Йохан Второй.

— Да ты что, — цедит Сурбир.

— Прекрати говорить со мной в таком тоне!

— Что не так с моим тоном? — Вим в несколько шагов обгоняет Йохана Второго и преграждает ему дорогу. — Вроде не я уводил чужого мужчину. И, думаю, я в полном праве требовать от тебя ответа на мой простой вопрос: что там у вас произошло?

— Проспись, Сурбир, с чего ты вообще взял, что я его у тебя уводил? — отчаянно восклицает Йохан Второй, остановившись.

— С того, что при другом раскладе ты бы мне всё рассказал, — шипит Вим, схватив его за ворот куртки. — Мы же были друзьями, Неескенс.

— Были, — подтверждает Йохан Второй, стиснув его запястье. — Но друзья друг другу доверяют.

Чёрт, он никак не мог представить, что Генерал настолько серьёзно воспримет угрозу. Что не рискнёт даже позвонить Виму и предупредить. Быть может, Михелсу нужно время обдумать ситуацию и побыть наедине с собой, но как можно не сообщить об этом человеку, который любит его настолько сильно и настолько долго? Поведение Генерала сейчас даже Неескенсу кажется более чем странным и оскорбительным по отношению к Виму.

Ну вот и как ему теперь сказать, что это действительно вина Йохана Второго?

— Больше не могу тебе верить, — тихо и горько говорит Вим, разжав пальцы. — Там, где начинается соперничество, дружба кончается.

— Сто раз говорил, что не собираюсь вставать между вами, — напоминает Неескенс.

— Ага, но сам взял и сделал это, — разводит руками Сурбир. — Ладно. Понимаю. Не сдержался. Так расскажи честно, откровенно, как другу! Я не требовал ответов, пока всё было в порядке, но теперь всё весьма хреново, а ты молчишь, как партизан!

— Вим… — шепчет Неескенс.

— Что — «Вим»? — огрызается Сурбир. — Я когда-то был к тебе несправедлив? Плохо с тобой обращался, некрасиво поступал, подводил тебя? Нет, вроде нет, и сейчас не понимаю, чем заслужил такое отношение. Так ты мне объяснишь, что стряслось, или нет?

Йохан Второй только вздыхает, взглядом умоляя его — «Не заставляй меня».

— Тогда иди к чёрту, — бросает Вим и быстрым шагом удаляется по тропинке обратно к базе.

Неескенс молча смотрит ему вслед, беззащитно моргая.

Вот и Сурбира потерял. Всё потерял. В отношениях с Кройфом такая трещина, что ничем её не сгладить и не заделать, а тут ещё и Сурбир на него обозлился. И совершенно справедливо, и поделом. За всё надо платить.

Наверное, теперь Неескенса ждёт только полное и беспросветное одиночество.

***

_Портерильос, 3 июня 1978_

— Это тебе, — говорит Ари, расположившись возле Йохана Второго.

— Спасибо, Хаан, — криво усмехается Неескенс, забрав у него стакан. — Удивительно, что могут сделать с человеком всего три сезона в Бельгии… Уже не жалеешь, что не стал школьным учителем?

— Иди ты, — беззлобно посылает Ари. Его действительно вытащили в «Аякс» с педагогического, и раньше Хаан в минуты страданий любил взвыть, что лучше бы, дескать, детей учил.

А он, кроме шуток, похорошел и повзрослел после того, как в Бельгию свалил. Раньше Неескенсу было бы, наверное, приятно его общество, но сейчас ему любые люди отвратительны. За редкими исключениями.

Одно из таких редких исключений сидит возле окна и треплется с Кролом, к которому льнёт Джонни. Йохан Второй перехватывает его взгляд и получает очередную порцию ледяного презрения. Что ж, спасибо.

Вот они и в Аргентине. Когда уезжали, вслед им неслось «Пре-да-те-ли!» Два года назад здесь пришла к власти военная хунта и установила диктатуру, люди пропадают тысячами — то есть, их просто уничтожают. И расстреливали их, говорят, на стройках тех же стадионов, на которых будут играть сборные в борьбе за кубок. Это послужило хорошим алиби для Кройфа, он, мол, из-за политики не поехал. Как же.

Изматывающий перелёт — тридцать часов с пересадками в Цюрихе, Монровии, Рио и Буэнос-Айресе. Долгая акклиматизация — здесь всё наоборот, в июне начинается зима. Бесконечные тренировки. Первый ожидаемый триумф: они разбили Иран со счётом три-ноль. Все три гола забил Ренсенбринк, два с пенальти, один с игры. Вон он, наслаждается славой и успехом в обществе товарищей и всяких прихлебателей, которые сразу примчались. Хаану сейчас быть бы с ним — они же вместе играли в «Андерлехте», а он всё тянется к Йохану Второму. Теперь Неескенс дефицитный товар, и он нарасхват.

Кройфа рядом нет, и каждый считает своим долгом попытаться выяснить у Неескенса, почему Йохан Первый не поехал на самом деле. Провалив эту миссию, некоторые начинают клеиться — удручающе однообразно и тоскливо. Сурбир с Неескенсом теперь не разговаривает, поэтому единственный его заступник — Рууд Крол, он вмешивается, если замечает неладное.

Джонни Реп и Ари Хаан обеспечивают подобие свиты, но Джонни слишком быстро испаряется, стоит Кролу его поманить. Хаан вроде уже заматерел, а до сих пор слегка робеет, оставшись наедине с Неескенсом. То ли Йохан Второй так мрачен и саркастичен, что даже самых преданных ухитряется распугать, то ли Ари с ним просто по привычке, а сам всё косит глазом, кого бы более покладистого подцепить.

Неескенс снова ловит взгляд Вима, но тот сразу отворачивается, поджав губы.

Чёрт, невыносимо. Теперь ещё и этот взялся его пытать на тот же манер, что и Кройф. Хорошо хоть они не делят комнату, а то Неескенс сошёл бы с ума от его молчания. Сегодня вечером в номер вообще нет желания подниматься, там будет Ренсенбринк, и у него вполне могут быть свои представления о том, как Йохану Второму полагается его, новую звезду сборной, поздравить с хет-триком.

— Хаан, — говорит Крол, внезапно соткавшись рядом из воздуха, — Йохан Второй нам уже не принц, он наш король, наследник Йохана Первого. Изволь обращаться с ним соответственно, а то пожалеешь. Ваше величество, — кланяется он Неескенсу, — я уберу его, если он вам докучает.

И ведь говорит всё это вполне серьёзно, без тени насмешки.

— Спасибо, благородный сэр, я дам знать, когда он мне наскучит, — ухмыляется Неескенс, охотно протянув Кролу руку для поцелуя.

— Ваше величество, — шепчет Крол, коснувшись губами его ладони. — Ари, пойдём со мной в бар, поможешь донести напитки.

— Слушай, я ему только что принёс… — пытается сопротивляться Хаан, но Рууд берёт его за плечо:

— Шагом марш!

Ари приходится подчиниться.

Показалось — или Крол посмотрел на Неескенса каким-то особенным взглядом, со значением и с намёком? Рууд стал удивительно чутким и внимательным. То ли долгие страдания его этому научили, то ли совместная жизнь с Йоханом Вторым — они ведь долго делили одну комнату, и к моменту их расселения Рууд научился понимать Прекрасного принца с полувзгляда.

Ах вот оно что. Крол сам ушёл к бару и утащил Ари за собой, Джонни ждёт их на месте, так что Сурбир остался у окна в гордом одиночестве. Самое время подсуетиться, пока этого не сделал кто-то другой.

Отхлебнув побольше для храбрости, Йохан Второй направляется к нему.

— Вим, — говорит он, пытаясь поймать взгляд старательно воротящего морду Сурбира.

— Чего тебе? — недружелюбно огрызается он.

— Надо поговорить, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— Да неужто? — ухмыляется Сурбир, смерив его холодным взглядом.

— Правда. Очень нужно.

— Неожиданно ты созрел, — кочевряжится Вим.

— Да хватит уже, — закатывает глаза Неескенс. — Я всё осознал. Пошли.

— Насколько тяжёлый разговор будет? — уточняет Сурбир, заглянув под стол.

— В смысле? — поднимает бровь Неескенс.

— Ну, вино или коньяк?

— Тянет на пару бутылок вискаря.

— Ясно, пока одну берём. — Сурбир, накинув сверху тёплой кофты куртку, прячет под неё бутылку. — Пошли.

Неескенс даже предположить не мог, куда Вим его поведёт. Их база располагается в небольшой деревушке Портерильос под Мендосой. На отеле написано: «Gran Hotel», но что-то он ни разу не Gran. Только самых привилегированных ветеранов разместили по двое, остальных по четверо. В номерах ни телика, ни радио, вода из крана зачастую ржавая, бассейн есть, только вот он пустой. Небольшой сад имеется, и в нём ещё царит осенняя романтика, но он оцеплен вооружёнными солдатами. Неескенс тут попытался утром погулять и сразу услышал: «Стоять, это закрытая территория, возвращайтесь в отель — или мы будем стрелять». Фанатов в страну приехало дай бог по тысяче на самые популярные сборные — Аргентина далеко не всех впускала. Местные сидят по домам, будто у них комендантский час, и не высовывают носа на улицу. Наверное, боятся пополнить списки пропавших без вести.

— Сюда, — шепчет Сурбир, заворачивая за угол.

Твою мать, Вим тут ориентируется, будто здесь и вырос. Это у него врождённое.

— Так, — говорит Сурбир, проверив, надёжно ли держится бутылка во внутреннем кармане его куртки, — теперь немного физнагрузок.

Неескенс смотрит вверх — да это же пожарная лестница. Правда, подпрыгнуть надо, чтобы за неё ухватиться, и подтянуться потом, но, видимо, это единственное изолированное место в битком набитом отеле.

Сурбир выполняет упражнение легко, бутылка даже не звякнула, хоть и была в опасной близости от лестницы.

— Сам справишься? — спрашивает он, глядя вниз.

Йохан Второй, презрительно хмыкнув, хватается за нижнюю перекладину и легко взбирается вслед за ним. Сурбир, усмехнувшись, влезает туда, где начинаются нормальные ступени, и поднимается на площадку.

— Придётся основательно напиться, чтобы спуститься отсюда без травм, — предупреждает он, зубами вынув пробку из горлышка бутылки.

— А других вариантов и нет, — отзывается Йохан Второй, нагнав его.

— Ну хорошо. — Сурбир протягивает ему бутылку, а сам снимает куртку и кидает её на ступеньки. — Если б сейчас был день, отсюда открывался бы шикарный вид на заснеженные горы, но в ночи придётся поверить мне на слово.

Ближайший город, Мендоса, зовётся вратами Анд — величественная горная гряда совсем рядом, и деревня расположена на уровне полутора тысяч метров над морем. Июнь — значит, в Андах начинается лыжный сезон, и, наверное, днём тут вправду красивый вид. В такое время суток отсюда можно полюбоваться только безлюдным шоссе и мусорными баками во дворе гостиницы.

— Ты только не замёрзни нахрен, — отмечает Неескенс, хлебнув коньяка, и возвращает бутылку Сурбиру. — Нас не услышат? — Окна нескольких номеров находятся в опасной близости.

— Да кто нас услышит? — пожимает плечами Вим. — Все бухают внизу.

Ну ладно. Вроде окна тёмные, да и Неескенс лично видел абсолютно всех игроков в баре отеля.

Они усаживаются на куртку Сурбира — не сильно мягче, зато теплее, опивают ещё по глотку. Неескенс, расстегнув куртку, достаёт из кармана рубашки сигареты. Вим косится на него:

— Ты вроде не курил.

Дежавю, ей-богу. Только тогда они победили ГДР, это был лесопарк возле озера, куртка, на которой они сидели, принадлежала Дику, в бутылке был виски, а наличие сигарет у Неескенса можно было списать на Кройфа. Теперь эта отмазка уже не прокатит.

— Курю, только если выпью, — отвечает Неескенс, щёлкнув зажигалкой.

— Значит, дымишь, как паровоз, — невесело смеётся Сурбир. — Ладно, говори уже, что хотел сказать.

Тут тесновато, и они сидят совсем близко, впритирку. Йохан Второй косится на Вима, рассматривает его украдкой, вдыхает его запах и ощущает себя неожиданно уютно с ним рядом. Ещё в Голландии они оба, не сговариваясь, подстриглись — Неескенс сделал короткую стрижку, Вим более бережно отнёсся к своим роскошным волосам, но оба стали выглядеть взрослее и серьёзнее, не такими легкомысленными раздолбаями, какими остались на общем фото, сделанном в начале сборов. Да и на фотосессии для фанатских карточек Неескенс ещё был обросшим и с трёхдневной щетиной, подозрительно похожим на самого Сурбира. Теперь он стильно подстрижен, гладко выбрит, как иллюзорно благополучный и надежный молодой мужчина. Сурбир так и бреется через раз, наверное, думает, что щетина делает его мачо, но нет, только приближает к образу усталого алкоголика.

— Либо ты рассказываешь, что собирался, либо я сваливаю, — ещё раз торопит Вим.

— Сам же сказал, трезвым отсюда не слезть, — усмехается Йохан Второй, выдохнув дым. — Имей терпение, мне надо собраться с силами.

— Весь боюсь, — вздыхает Сурбир, глядя на него. — Начни как-нибудь аккуратно, издалека.

Неескенс решает прислушаться к его совету и принимается разматывать клубок их злоключений со встречи с Генералом в Амстердаме зимой 1976 года, когда Неескенс убеждал его вернуться в «Барселону». Сурбир не перебивает — только вздыхает периодически, как бы говоря: «Ну ты и сукин сын, Прекрасный принц». Неескенсу возразить нечего. Он рассказывает, как начались его отношения с Михелсом, как они встречались на той же квартире, где Неескенс принимал Сурбира во время его кратких визитов в Барселону. Впрочем, о чём тут говорить? О том, как Йохан Второй до сумасшествия хотел Михелса, как ублажал его всеми доступными способами, целовал его ступни, ласкал его языком, отдавался ему? Сурбир и так это знает не понаслышке. Йохан Второй ограничивается тем, что информирует Вима: «Он был точно таким, каким я его представлял, каким видел в тех фантазиях, которыми с тобой делился». Сурбир только хмыкает в ответ и присасывается к бутылке.

Неескенс доходит до самой неприятной части рассказа. До фотографий и до того, что последовало.

— Чёрт, — шепчет Сурбир. — Он этого всегда боялся больше всего на свете. Что кто-то узнает. Что всё станет достоянием общественности.

— Прости, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— За что? — морщится Вим. — За то, что ты соблазнил его? Значит, он искал кого-то нового, значит, хотел быть соблазнённым. Ты ему понравился, он оценил тебя, и его можно понять. За то, что ему было с тобой хорошо? Слушай, ну как я могу сердиться на тебя за то, что ты дарил ему счастье. Я был далеко, а ему… видимо, ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то с ним был. Рядом. Смотрел на него, как ты смотрел, влюблёнными глазами. Говорил ему приятное. Отдавался с радостью и был счастлив ему принадлежать. Он же не бросил меня, мы всё равно встречались, строили планы, всё такое. До недавнего, сука, времени.

— За то, что всё вскрылось, — говорит Йохан Второй, отбирая у него бутылку.

— Ты-то тут при чём, это могло случиться и со мной, — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Нас точно так же мог кто-то выследить и сфотографировать. Вопрос в том, почему за десять лет наших отношений такого не произошло, а полтора года ваших встреч привели к такой хрени.

— Выходит, дело всё-таки во мне, — предполагает Йохан Второй.

— Или в нём… — задумчиво говорит Сурбир. — То есть, больше ничего не произошло?

— Ничего, — говорит Неескенс. — Я ещё месяц не мог заснуть без стакана вискаря и дозы успокоительных, страшно было. Но больше ничего не всплыло. Во всяком случае, мы об этом не знаем.

— Надо искать, кому выгодно, — почёсывает подбородок Вим. — Для Кройфа это слишком жестоко, он боготворит Генерала и не стал бы заставлять его страдать. Он бы тебя мучил.

— Он меня и так мучил, — морщится Неескенс. — И до сих пор, знаешь, хоть мы формально и помирились, он со мной говорит только таким тоном, будто я виновен вообще во всех преступлениях в мире. Убил Кеннеди, устроил холокост, утопил «Титаник».

— Могу предположить, что так и будет, — усмехается Сурбир. — Ему выгодно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, а он — великодушным и всепрощающим.

— Это ужасно, — коротко сообщает Неескенс.

— Это Кройф, — отзывается Вим. — Но мы отвлеклись. В общем, у тебя нет мыслей, кто это мог быть.

— Нет, — признаётся Йохан Второй. — Понимаешь, это мог быть враг кого угодно из нас троих или общий враг.

— Или друг, — предполагает Сурбир. — Очень ревнивый и обидчивый друг…

— На что ты намекаешь? — хмурится Неескенс.

— Подумаем, — говорит Вим, и эта формулировка внезапно согревает Йохана Второго даже лучше, чем коньяк. Обещание какого-то совместного действия дарит надежду, что он снова будет другом Вима. Как раньше.

— Ты сможешь меня простить? — шепчет он, придвигаясь поближе к Виму.

— Сначала поясню, за что на тебя злился, — нравоучительно говорит Сурбир, но не пытается отодвинуться. — Думаешь, за то, что что между вами было? Да нет, конечно, мой хороший. За то, что пытался утаить, какая хрень приключилась, и не хотел ничего объяснять. Если бы ты рассказал мне всё это сразу, мы бы не поссорились. Я же решил, что вы там что-то затеваете тайком от меня… Уехать куда-то хотите вместе или что-то такое…

— Я не думал, что он из-за этого решит вообще пропасть с радаров, — качает головой Йохан Второй. — И никак не рассчитывал, что он так поступит с тобой.

— А вот он наверняка считал, что ты мне объяснишь происходящее, — вздыхает Сурбир.

— Он не знал, что я в курсе про вас, — возражает Неескенс.

— Да всё он знал, просто не палился, — грустно смеётся Вим. — Он очень проницательный и чуткий.

— Ох, господи, — бормочет Неескенс, закрыв лицо руками. — Так по нему скучаю.

Что-то накрыло, когда всё это рассказал. Уже привык к этой боли, привык к постоянной пустоте на том месте, где был раньше сгусток тепла и нежности, но слишком яркие воспоминания о том, какое счастье было в жизни Йохана Второго, заставили острее почувствовать утрату.

— Это ты мне говоришь? — Сурбир обнимает его. — Мой хороший. Я-то знаю, каково тебе. Он лучший, ведь правда…

— Лучший, — шепчет Неескенс, уткнувшись в плечо Вима. — Лучший в мире.

— Да. — Вим, поставив, наконец, бутылку на ступеньку, прижимает Йохана Второго к себе покрепче. — Теперь и ты это знаешь.

Становится очень тихо. С минуту Йохан слушает только сердцебиение Вима, его глубокое дыхание и песню, которая доносится из ресторана, где гуляют игроки.

_Quisiera abrir lentamente mis venas  
Mi sangre toda verterla a tus pies  
Para poderte demostrar  
Que más no puedo amar  
Y entonces, morir después  
_  
— Мой хороший, — повторяет Вим, коснувшись губами его волос.

Неескенс поднимает голову, заглядывает ему в глаза. «Господи, мы вдвоём на краю света, в Аргентине, — внезапно осознаёт он. — И вокруг нас ничего, сидим на чёртовой пожарной лестнице в богом забытом отеле, над нами бешено звёздное небо, рядом — невидимые Анды, и у нас есть только мы сами».

А дальше всё происходит само собой. Вим подаётся к нему, их губы соприкасаются, Неескенс закрывает глаза, отвечая на его поцелуй, потому что голова кружится — и от выпивки, и от того, насколько далеко они оказались от всего, что любят, что им дорого. Но Сурбир надёжно сжимает его в объятиях, закрывая собой от всего мира, и внутри теплеет, разливается по телу мягкая, успокаивающая истома — Йохан Второй в безопасности, с ним человек, который готов брать на себя ответственность и заботиться о нём, тот, кому Неескенс доверяет.

_Y sin embargo tus ojos azules  
Azul que tienen el cielo y el mar  
Viven cerrados para mí  
Sin ver que estoy aquí  
Perdido en mi soledad  
_  
— Соскучился по тебе, — шепчет Сурбир ему в ухо.

Его щетина колет щёку, но Йохан Второй только улыбается в ответ и чувствует, что ему с апреля не было так хорошо.

— А я-то как, — отзывается он, послушно расстёгивая нижние пуговицы рубашки, — ладонь Вима уже пробирается под неё.

Целуя его шею, нежно покусывая его ухо, Сурбир скользит рукой выше, от живота Йохана Второго к его груди. Неескенс прикусывает губу и глухо стонет, когда Вим добирается до его соска, ласково сжимает его, пощипывает. Йохан Второй мягко подталкивает его ниже, гладя по голове, и Вим, распахнув его рубашку, припадает губами к его соску. Господи, с ним можно хоть на снегу любовью заниматься, с таким мужчиной никогда не замёрзнешь.

Неескенс тихо постанывает, перебирая его волосы, блаженно зажмуривается, наслаждаясь ласками Сурбира. Он знает всё, что любит Йохан Второй, всё, что его заводит, ему даже объяснять ничего не надо.

— Посмотри на меня, мой хороший, — шепчет Вим, прервавшись.

— Иди ко мне, — смеётся Неескенс. — У меня голова кружится.

— У меня тоже, когда в глаза твои смотрю, но это такой кайф. Ты держись за меня, — предлагает Вим и снова накрывает пахнущими коньяком губами его губы.

Да, вот так. Пусть Генерал где-то невозможно далеко, и чёрт знает, снизойдёт ли он до них обоих снова, — они-то друг у друга есть, и есть прямо сейчас, это точно, это железно и неоспоримо.

Сурбир берёт руку Йохана Второго и кладёт на свой член, подсказывая, как его нужно гладить сквозь джинсы, — в каком темпе, насколько плотно прижать руку, чтобы ему было приятно. Неескенс делает, как ему нравится, и чувствует, как твердеет член Сурбира от его ласк.

— Ох, — шепчет Неескенс в ухо Виму, — хочу его поцеловать.

— Хм, тут прохладно, — решает поломаться Сурбир.

— У меня во рту тепло, не успеет замёрзнуть, — заверяет Неескенс.

— Да, детка, — отзывается Сурбир. — Сейчас дам его тебе.

Вим, пошатываясь, поднимается. Йохан Второй сразу обнимает его бёдра, трётся губами сквозь ткань. Сурбир по-хозяйски запускает руку в его волосы, прижимает крепче — Йохан покорно смотрит на него снизу.

— Какой ты у меня послушный, — усмехается Вим, расстёгивая ремень.

И тут что-то меняется в освещении. Йохан Второй испуганно озирается, Вим торопливо хватает его за руки, помогает подняться. Чёрт, это всего лишь зажгли свет в одном из окон возле лестницы!

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Сурбир, обняв Неескенса. — Хорошо, что это сейчас случилось, а не через минуту!

— Да уж, — смеётся Неескенс, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. — Может, пойдём в более укромное место? Увлечёмся, а какой-нибудь папарацци с хорошей оптикой подкупит охрану и подкрадётся к нам…

— Имеешь что-то против наших фотографий на первой полосе завтрашних газет? — подмигивает Вим, легко шлёпнув его по заднице.

— Честно? Нет, мне уже наплевать, — признаётся Неескенс, коснувшись губами его колючей щеки. — Но хотелось бы, чтоб там было всё красиво, чтоб мы целовались, как в кино. А не вот это.

— Ну ладно, пойдём тогда. — Сурбир, наклонившись, подбирает куртку и бутылку. — Чёрт, пробка куда-то укатилась. Тебе доверяю самое ценное, храни. — Вим отдаёт коньяк Неескенсу.

— А ты куда? — удивляется Йохан Второй, потому что Сурбир направляется вверх по пожарной лестнице, а не вниз.

— Сейчас узнаешь, детка. Не отставай. — Вим протягивает ему руку.

— Ты моё спасение, — вздыхает Неескенс, вцепившись в его ладонь. — Как подумаю, что пришлось бы идти в номер к Ренсенбринку… Хрен знает, как, по его мнению, я должен его поздравить.

— Устно, как ещё, — ржёт Сурбир.

— Думаешь? Я даже не знаю, интересуется ли он такими вещами.

— Поверь, твоим ртом заинтересуется любой, даже тот, кто ни разу мужчину не пробовал, — уверенно заявляет Вим, поднимаясь всё выше. — А если у него сдвиг на Кройфе, он может считать, что обязан трахнуть тебя хотя бы раз. Проверить, как это, — обладать тем, кто принадлежит Кройфу.

— Но ты же меня ему не отдашь? — шепчет Неескенс, удержав Вима за руку и догнав его, чтобы поцеловать.

— Никому, детка, никому. — Сурбир ласково целует его в губы. — Ммм, как ты пахнешь. Дай глотнуть. — И отбирает у него коньяк.

Неескенс с нежностью смотрит, как он хлебает из горла, а потом Сурбир осторожно касается горлышком бутылки его губ — и Йохан Второй, приоткрыв рот, позволяет ему аккуратно влить в него немного коньяка.

— Фантастический, — тихо говорит Вим, отдав ему бутылку. — Самый красивый в мире. И мой.

— Похоже, что так, — смеётся Йохан Второй. — Скажешь, куда меня ведёшь, или нет?

— А мы уже пришли, — кивает Сурбир на дверь пожарного выхода на последнем этаже отеля. — Подержи куртку. Давно я этого не делал, но руки-то помнят…

— Рассказывай, — вздыхает Неескенс, следя, как он вынимает шпильку из кармана джинсов. — В Германии, небось, только этим на жизнь и зарабатываешь?

— Да наоборот, там хорошо платят, вот и не было поводов практиковаться. — Сурбир, нагнувшись, просовывает шпильку в замочную скважину.

— Так ведь пломба должна быть со стороны коридора, — хмурится Неескенс.

— Я тебя умоляю, это Аргентина, какая тут безопасность, — вздыхает Сурбир, шуруя шпилькой в замке.

— Ну не скажи, тут же была комиссия из ФИФА, они во все дыры свои носы длинные суют, — возражает Йохан Второй. — Признайся, что просто заблаговременно пломбу снял.

— Тогда я бы заранее дверь отпер, а не корячился тут, — смеётся Вим. — Не отвлекай, Неескенс, нечем себя занять — пей коньяк.

— Тридцать три года, Сурбир, а всё замки вскрываешь… — качает головой Йохан Второй.

— И весьма успешно. — Вим распахивает дверь. — Прошу.

Однако Сурбир знал, куда привести Неескенса. На последнем этаже всего четыре номера, и это люксы, им такая роскошь не положена. С замком одного из них Вим справляется ещё легче, чем с дверью пожарного выхода, хотя в коридоре темно — ни один из номеров не занят, и на электричестве тут экономят.

— Ничего себе, — одобряет Неескенс, когда они заходят в номер.

В комнате интимный полумрак, чтобы зажечь свет, нужен ключ — но им-то зачем освещение, они сюда что, читать пришли.

— Пожалуй, наш друг Крол прав. — Вим запирает за ними дверь. — Ты у нас уже не принц, ты король, молодой и великолепный король. Так что тебя несолидно трахать на пожарной лестнице лютой аргентинской зимой.

— Ммм, да, тут мне определённо нравится больше, — признаёт Йохан Второй, окинув взглядом широкую кровать и поставив на стол бутылку.

— Прям идеально для первой брачной ночи, — отмечает Вим, обняв его сзади. — Кстати, мой хороший, а как ты отнесёшься к сексу в ванне?

— В ржавой воде?

— Так проверим. Уверен, в люксах нормальное водоснабжение.

— Если сумеешь включить свет в ванной — я только за, — усмехается Йохан Второй, гладя его руки на своей талии. — В темноте там неуютно.

— Ты не знаешь, как разобраться с электричеством без ключа? — изумляется Сурбир. — Нууу, детка, смотрю, мне многому ещё предстоит тебя научить. И не только в интимной сфере.

***

_Мендоса, 7 июня 1978_

— Я тебе после матча сделаю лучший массаж в мире, — обещает Вим, поудобнее устроив голову Йохана Второго на своём плече. — Твои усталые ноги будут в надёжных руках, вот увидишь.

— Да я тебе верю, верю, — смеётся Неескенс, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. — И на самых надёжных плечах…

Персональный массажист — отличный бонус, в этом плане Йохану Второму с Сурбиром тоже очень повезло.

Их тренер, австриец Эрнст Хаппель, проходит мимо, строго посмотрев на них, даёт понять, что он всё знает и сам тоже человек, но им следует держать себя в руках.

— Зануда, — вздыхает Неескенс, не шевельнувшись. — Знаешь, уж сколько лет прошло, сколько тренеров сменилось, а мне всё равно иногда кажется, что он сейчас появится там, возле водителя. И именно он пройдёт мимо нас.

— Знаю, — шепчет Вим, коснувшись губами его макушки. — Мне тоже так кажется порой.

Сидящий впереди Крол оборачивается к ним, его глаза сверкают в зазоре между сидениями:

— Мальчики, я понимаю, прибалдели, но всё-таки это не ваш медовый месяц, а Чемпионат, и тут полно лишних ушей.

— Завидуй молча, Крол, — советует Вим, отмахнувшись.

— Мне-то что завидовать, — закатывает глаза Рууд, и довольный смех Джонни, сидящего рядом, подтверждает его слова. — Но нас окружают люди, которые могут убить за сам факт нашего существования, а вы их только провоцируете.

— Ты об аргентинцах или о наших товарищах по сборной? — смеётся Сурбир, гладя волосы Неескенса.

— Идиот, — искренне, но с любовью вздыхает Крол и отворачивается.

Им нечего терять — ни одинокому Виму, ни Неескенсу, оба брака которого уже трещат по швам. Что с Кройфом, что с Марианной. Так зачем себя сдерживать, если дальше будет вообще хрен знает что?

После упоительной ночи в люксе «Гран Отеля» Вим сразу за завтраком прогнал подсуетившегося было Хаана и пересадил Неескенса за их с Кролом стол. Теперь едят они вчетвером — Крол, Джонни, Вим и Неескенс. Хорошо хоть живут всё ещё по двое.

Ренсенбринка явно злит демонстративное пренебрежение Йохана Второго, который по вечерам в номере почти не появляется, предпочитая зависать с Сурбиром в люксе или где угодно на территории, которую им дозволяется обживать без риска получить пулю. Неескенс приходит, когда Ренсенбринк засыпает или уже спит, он соблюдает режим куда строже, чем сам Йохан Второй, но пока Хаппелю не заложил, и на том спасибо. А даже если и заложит, что Хаппель сделает? Посадит ключевого игрока на скамейку? Михелс посадил бы, но у Хаппеля другая ситуация и другой набор игроков в обойме.

Жизнь одна, и Сурбир у Йохана Второго тоже один. После потери Генерала Неескенс научился ценить каждый миг с тем, кого любит, и не отказывать ни себе, ни тому, кто дорог, в совместном времяпровождении. И этот жуткий чемпионат в негостеприимной стране сразу стал казаться не удручающе длинным, а исчезающе коротким.

С Вимом хорошо. И, кажется, Сурбиру тоже на редкость хорошо с Йоханом Вторым. Он сразу взбодрился, посвежел, готов на подвиги в любое время. Досуг они проводят вчетвером с Джонни и Руудом, играя в карты, болтая о ерунде, беззлобно шутя, а как только появляется возможность — исчезают вместе и балдеют друг с другом. Может, кого-то и бесит, что Вим и Неескенс стали встречаться почти открыто, их всё устраивает. Только они могут утешить друг друга и спасти от одиночества. Генерала они друг другу не заменят и отдают себе отчёт в том, что никогда и никого не полюбят так, как Михелса, но, раз уж они без него остались, могут хотя бы друг друга согреть.

Сейчас их везут на матч со сборной Перу, а впереди новый восхитительный вечер, новая сумасшедшая ночь. Да, это слегка мешает сосредоточиться на игре, но что им какой-то там Перу?

Вим бережно сжимает в руке ладонь Неескенса, подносит к губам, целует его пальцы.

И это фантастика. Это ошеломляюще честно. По-настоящему. Так, что слёзы на глазах выступают.

Сидящие через проход Ари Хаан и Ренсенбринк косятся на них с изумлением и недоумением — типа, как вы смеете при всех — но что они им сделают. Кройфу позвонят? О, Неескенсу хотелось бы послушать реакцию Йохана Первого из Барселоны. Хаппелю заложат? Он и сам всё видит, максимум — выволочку сделает, что, дескать, поостерегитесь, вас окружают завистники. В прессу продадут сенсацию? Невыгодно, сборная — единый организм, и они сейчас все заинтересованы в хорошем расположении духа и личном счастье друг друга.

— Нам все завидуют, — шепчет Йохан Второй в ухо Виму.

— Пусть, — смеётся Сурбир. — Зато мы проживём эти дни именно так, как хотим. Нам не в чем будет себя упрекнуть.

***

_Портерильос, 11 июня 1978_

— И что там написано? — спрашивает Сурбир, подвинув журнал к Неескенсу. — Давай растолкуй, ты-то их язык понимаешь.

О да, только Неескенс и Джонни знают испанский, все остальные их постоянно дёргают, если переводчика нет под рукой.

— Знаешь, ничего хорошего, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, вчитавшись. — Но как-то, хм, неожиданно.

— Рассказывай уже, — торопит Вим, толкнув его в бок. — Нам вечером с Шотландией играть, что может ухудшить наше положение при одной победе над Ираном и нулевой ничьей с Перу.

— В общем, тут написано, что ты и Рууд… — Неескенс нервно смеётся. — Что вы любовники и собираетесь заключить брак, короче.

— Чего? — Крол возмущённо бросает вилку на стол.

— Эээ… — поднимает бровь Вим. — У них старые данные.

— Кто это вообще сюда приволок? — удивляется Джонни. — И когда это вышло?

— Два дня назад, — говорит Йохан Второй, посмотрев на обложку журнала.

— Погодите, а что, уже можно, что ли? — спрашивает Сурбир, оживлённо жуя свой завтрак.

— Пока это в проекте, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Говорят, в следующем году у нас могут разрешить — как они там это назвали — нерегистрируемое сожительство, и тогда вступать в более-менее законные отношения можно будет всем. Ну, то есть, мало что поменяется. Да и браком это вряд ли можно считать. Но можно будет заявить государству, что вы живёте вместе, а оно скажет — вот и молодцы.

— Охренеть, а я и не в курсе, — отмечает Вим, отпив глоток сока. — Мысль интересная, но с чего они взяли, что именно мы с Кролом?

— Вы близкие друзья, ты разведён, Рууд не женат, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Кого ещё назначить лучшей парой сборной?

— Господи, — качает головой Крол, — немцы уж на что свиньи, но хотя бы про баб писали.

— Тут гулянки с бабами — не грех, а предмет гордости, — поясняет Неескенс. — Менталитет другой. А вот это — да, это бомба.

— Эту дрянь только нам положили? — уточняет Джонни, указав на журнал.

— Судя по тому, как на нас все пялятся, — не только нам, — вздыхает Рууд, окинув взглядом товарищей по сборной. — Интересно, как же они без Неескенса и Джонни смогли понять, что там написано?

— Картинки посмотрели, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй.

— Ладно, — говорит Сурбир, вытерев губы салфеткой. — Значит, мой выход.

— Твою мать, — бормочет Крол, догадываясь, что будет дальше, но Вима не остановить.

— Дорогие друзья и товарищи, минуту внимания, — провозглашает Сурбир, встав и постучав ножом по стакану.

Все, кто ещё не уставился на Вима и Крола, разворачиваются к ним. Голоса постепенно стихают.

— Сядь, дебил, — с нежной улыбкой умоляет Неескенс.

— Аргентинская пресса располагает устаревшими данными, — громко сообщает Вим, помахав журналом. — Как вы все знаете, Рууд Крол — мой лучший друг, да. Не меньше, но и не больше. Эти грязные инсинуации весьма далеки от реальности. Ставлю вас в известность, что намерен вступить в брак не с Кролом, а совсем с другим человеком. Моим мужем будет Йохан Неескенс.

— Идиот, — шепчет Йохан Второй.

Но Вим протягивает ему руку, и Неескенс, торопливо промокнув губы салфеткой, поднимается.

— Что же касается Рууда, он заключит союз со своим давним спутником — Джонни Репом, — добавляет Вим, приобняв Неескенса. — Предлагаю за нас порадоваться и пожелать нам счастья.

— Мудак, — выдыхает Крол.

В гробовой тишине Вим касается губами губ Неескенса, и тот, обняв его, отвечает.

Кажется, Вим не ожидал, что Неескенс так поступит. Даже замер на мгновение, почувствовав отклик, но быстро пришёл в себя и продолжил — а Йохан Второй его поддержал.

Они целуются долго и чувственно, все смотрят на них, молчат и думают, вероятно, что эти двое совсем с ума сошли.

— Оказывается, так заводит, — шепчет Вим, прижав Йохана Второго к себе, — когда целуешь тебя на глазах у всех.

— Ты ненормальный, — отзывается Неескенс ему в ухо, — но я, как видишь, тоже. Мы отличная пара.

— Приятного всем аппетита и хорошего дня, — завершает своё выступление Сурбир и садится обратно.

Неескенс устраивается на своём стуле рядом с ним, вкладывает руку в его ладонь — теперь уже на столе, а не под столом.

— В цирк тебе надо было идти, — ворчит Крол, — в клоуны. Чего я тебе такого сделал? Хочешь свою жизнь испортить — валяй, мою-то за что?

— А мою? — возмущается Джонни.

— Я вам исправить жизнь пытался, дураки, — пожимает плечами Вим.

— Тебя об этом никто не просил, — огрызается Рууд.

— Значит, спишете всё на хреновые шутки старого Сурбира, — подмигивает Вим.

— Да и вам советую сделать то же самое, — вздыхает Джонни. — Хорошо, если никто из персонала не видел, мигом растреплют.

Пока они доедают завтрак, к ним подходит бывший главный тренер, ныне помощник Хаппеля, и извещает Вима, что Хаппель желает с ним побеседовать после трапезы.

— А почему только с ним? — возмущается Неескенс. — Тут ещё я есть.

— И до тебя очередь дойдёт, пока сказали пригласить только Вима.

— Есть, сэр, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Кофе допью и прибегу. А куда бежать-то?

— У выхода из отеля встретитесь, — отвечает он и удаляется.

— А, ну, наверное, Хаппель считает, что под дулом автомата его слова будут более доходчивыми, — предполагает Сурбир.

— Так тебе и надо, — говорит Крол.

— Нечего было тут шоу устраивать, — поддерживает Джонни.

— Что он мне сделает, — смеётся Сурбир. — Выговор объявит, на скамейку посадит? Момент неподходящий, вечером нам надо рвать шотландцев.

— Это ещё кто кого будет рвать, — вздыхает Неескенс, сжав ладонь Вима в своей.

— Отставить уныние, мой хороший. — Вим, опрокинув в себя остывший кофе, поднимается. — Всё у нас получится.

***

_Портерильос, 12 июня 1978_

— Здрасьте, приехали, — моргнув, говорит Крол. — Это чего такое?

— Они говорят, это для нашей безопасности, — отзывается Неескенс, обозревая дивное зрелище, открывшееся им.

Сегодня они должны переехать из Мендосы в Кордову, где их ждёт второй круг Чемпионата. Но кроме автобуса, в котором их будут везти, возле отеля стоят несколько танков и даже зенитные орудия. Нет ничего более несуразного, чем огромные уродливые танки среди желтеющих деревьев рядом с маленьким отелем, который сразу стал казаться уютным и привычным. Неескенс коротко пообщался с военными, чтобы узнать, не началась ли случайно в Аргентине новая революция и насколько им следует бояться. Командир заверил, что Аргентина в порядке (интересно, а как тогда у них всё выглядит, когда не в порядке?) и долг армии — защищать гостей, если нехорошие люди задумают их похитить ради выкупа или просто ограбить.

— Дела, — коротко комментирует Хаппель, докуривая третью сигарету подряд. — И вот это всё нас будет сопровождать до самой Кордовы?

— До нашего следующего отеля, — подтверждает Йохан Второй, поморщившись от боли.

— Почувствуй себя самим Хорхе Виделой, — смеётся Вим, очень осторожно приобняв его. — Может, захватим танк, раз пошла такая пьянка? Йохан, ты когда-нибудь на танке катался?

— Сурбир, я думал, ты спросишь, трахали меня когда-нибудь в танке или нет, — устало улыбается Йохан Второй. — Только в нашем состоянии на броню и карабкаться.

Игра с шотландцами принесла одни проблемы и разочарования. Они проиграли 3:2. Неескенс в самом начале матча получил тяжёлую травму после жёсткого столкновения с одним из шотландских игроков: когда его уносили с поля, Йохан Второй был уверен, что ребро сломано. Боль была непереносимая. Рентген в клинике, в которую его отвезла скорая, показал, что обошлось. Трещина в левом нижнем ребре. Приятного мало, да и делать приходится практически то же самое, что при переломе, но быстрее заживёт.

Сурбир доиграл до финального свистка, уже после выяснилось, что он серьёзно повредил бедро. Так что в ближайших матчах точно не примут участие ни Йохан Второй, ни Вим.

В этом есть, конечно, свои плюсы. Их сумки и чемоданы теперь таскают Джонни и Рууд, лично Хаппель вчера поделился с Неескенсом коньяком из своей фляжки и даже сигаретой, Вим уже предвкушает, как они будут смотреть следующие матчи со скамейки запасных. Он, кажется, рад немного отдохнуть.

— Какие омерзительные, — говорит Неескенс, разглядывая танки и зенитки.

— Обычные, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Ты же не служил, да?

— Не служил, не довелось, — вздыхает Йохан Второй.

Вим, засунув руку ему под куртку, ощупывает жёсткий корсет под его рубашкой:

— Долго ещё тебе в этой штуке ходить?

— Пока не зарастёт, — морщится Неескенс. — Может, и до конца чемпионата.

— Если мы доживём до финала, — добавляет Джонни, заботливо распределив их вещи в багажном отделении автобуса. — Ребят, надеюсь, вас самих в автобус заносить не надо, справитесь?

— Насидимся, Джонни, путь неблизкий, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Мы ещё чуть воздухом подышим, потом придём.

— Как знаете, — пожимает плечами Джонни.

Они остаются возле автобуса. Их тренер тоже не спешит внутрь — может, хочет лично присмотреть за такими неблагонадёжными кадрами, чтоб чего не выкинули на глазах у военных. Но Хаппель стоит поодаль, не нарушая их приватность.

— Ты Кройфу не звонил? — тихо спрашивает Вим, потирая сквозь джинсы бинты, которыми стянуто его бедро.

— Ночью звонил, — отзывается Неескенс. — У них ещё вечер был. Рассказал про травму, убедил, что ничего серьёзного, а то он после того, что увидел по телику, волновался, не надо ли меня отсюда эвакуировать. Говорит, было такое ощущение, что меня насмерть убили. Я его предупредил, что мы в Кордову переезжаем.

— Ясно, — констатирует Вим. — В общем, про нас он не в курсе.

— Пока нет, — говорит Йохан Второй. — Но, наверное, узнает.

Вчера утром Хаппель пообщался только с Вимом — Йохан Второй наблюдал из окна отеля, как они прогуливаются в саду на фоне автоматчиков. Сурбир кратко пересказал Неескенсу их разговор: тренер всё понимает, но наглеть не надо, извинения Вима за дурацкую шутку во время завтрака принимает, разделяет гнев Вима по поводу провокаций в прессе — а их будет только больше, это информационная война, в такое время живём. Надо привыкать и не реагировать.

Ренсенбринк, оказывается, Хаппелю всё-таки жаловался, что по утрам Сурбир вламывается к ним в одних шортах, чтобы почистить зубы вместе с Неескенсом, но в ванной они явно заняты чем-то другим, и это раздражает. Вим предложил тренеру переселить их в Кордове, но Хаппеля такой вариант не устроил — взрослые люди, дескать, учитесь уживаться, находить компромиссы и не бесить друг друга на ровном месте. Сурбир возразил, что им вполне подойдёт проживание вчетвером с Руудом и Джонни — и в этом ему отказали, Крол как капитан имеет право жить в двухместном номере, и нечего тут всю иерархию рушить из-за личных капризов.

«А ещё, — тихо сказал Вим Неескенсу, — он рассказал мне, что перед тем как позвать его на пост тренера сборной, наши чиновники предлагали Генералу вернуться. Но он отказался».

«Обалдеть, — вздохнул Йохан Второй. — Думаешь, это из-за…»

«А что если он теперь вообще в профессию не вернётся?» — пробормотал Вим.

«Кушать захочет — вернётся, — заверил Неескенс. — Не уйдёт же он в функционеры, это не для него».

Но может уйти с первых ролей. Стать техническим советником, например. Господи, неужели вся эта чёртова история так ударила по нему?

Ладно, этого они не узнают, пока кто-нибудь из них не встретится с самим Генералом. А это может случиться нескоро — или вовсе никогда. В данный момент главное — что Хаппель по каким-то причинам не проявляет к ним враждебности и, скорее, на их стороне, чем наоборот. Хотя к институту брака в целом он настроен скептически, сам не женат и Виму порекомендовал не торопиться брать Неескенса в мужья, даже если это будет дозволено законом.

«Чем чёрт не шутит, — смеялся Сурбир, когда они отдыхали после всех страданий вчерашнего дня в облюбованном ими люксе. — Мой хороший, может, действительно подумаешь о том, чтобы выйти за меня замуж? С футболом завяжем, займёмся чем-нибудь другим, перестанем быть публичными людьми. Начнём, ну не знаю, тюльпанами торговать на экспорт».

«Это мне предлагает человек, загубивший, если я не ошибаюсь, парикмахерскую и пивной бар, — напомнил Неескенс, ёрзая на кровати — ему всё время казалось, что он лежит как-то не так, корсет давил, ребро постоянно болело, и это злило. — Предложи план получше, тогда и подумаю».

Если честно, ему очень хотелось согласиться. Ведь этого пока не может быть, а значит, он и не рискует ничем, согласившись.

«Извини, мой хороший, башка другим занята, — отозвался Сурбир, гладя его ладонь. — Пытаюсь сконструировать позу, в которой нам обоим будет приятно и безопасно».

«Господи, Сурбир, — вздохнул Йохан Второй. — Ты один вечер потерпеть не можешь?»

«А что завтра изменится? Если что-то изобрету, это нам надолго пригодится».

«У меня уже есть кое-какие мысли, — подмигнул Неескенс. — Давай попробуем».

— Не станцевать нам с тобой танго, — смеётся Вим, залезая вслед за Йоханом Вторым в автобус.

— А ты хотел? — удивляется Неескенс, протянув ему руку.

— Конечно! — Вим сжимает его ладонь. — Когда ещё в Аргентине окажемся, тут сам бог велел.

— Неескенс, аккуратно, он справится! — предостерегает физиотерапевт сборной. — А вот тебе одно неверное движение — и всё…

Йохан Второй мученически вздыхает и пробирается к своему месту — врач туда подушку кинул, чтобы уменьшить последствия неизбежной тряски, но Неескенс понимает, как это выглядит. Был он Прекрасным принцем, а превращается в Принцессу на горошине.

— Не кисни, — советует Сурбир, устраиваясь рядом.

— Не киснуть в окружении танков и зениток, в тугом корсете, в котором спина и живот отвратно потеют, в этом древнем автобусе, после того, как мы просрали шотландцам три-два и чудом вылезли из группы на второй круг? — невесело смеётся Неескенс, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— А твоё настроение что-нибудь изменит? — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Мы живы? Живы. У нас есть надежда оклематься к финалу? Есть. Может, в Кордове будут кровати помягче и из кранов будет течь не ржавая вода. Давай хоть ненадолго в чудеса поверим.

— Ну попробуем, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, положив руку в его протянутую ладонь.

— Странный у нас, конечно, медовый месяц получается, — признаёт Сурбир, гладя его пальцы. — И до свадьбы, и в Аргентине.

— Вы там чего, серьёзно? — интересуется Крол, свесившись к ним сверху, — они с Джонни, как обычно, впереди сидят.

— Вполне, — пожимает плечами Неескенс и тут же морщится от боли — с любыми жестами, в которых задействован корпус, лучше пока быть предельно осторожным.

— Козлы, — вздыхает Крол. — Джонни наслушается и живьём меня сожрёт.

— Пусть сначала с Корсики своей выберется, — рекомендует Сурбир, почёсывая заросший щетиной подбородок. — Ты к нему в «Бастию» не перейдёшь, надеюсь? А то будешь зваться новым корсиканским чудовищем.

— Какая ему «Бастия», — смеётся Джонни, тоже встав коленками на сидение и облокотившись на спинку. — Счастливчик Рууд даже не знаком с милашкой Мишелем. А ему отвалили нехилые бабки за то, что продал меня туда в рабство.

— Мишель? Что за Мишель? — оживляется Сурбир.

— Агент Кройфа, я же тебе рассказывал, — напоминает Неескенс, ёрзая в кресле. Сидящий позади него Схрейверс выразительно прокашлялся, но пусть потерпит инвалида. — Джонни, а чего тебе-то эта белобрысая сволочь сделала?

— Кройф тебе не говорил? — поднимает бровь Джонни. — Я ему всё выложил. Этот сукин сын обманом заставил меня подписать контракт с «Бастией». Соловьём заливался. Показал мне их зачуханный стадион «Фуриани», сказал, что это только тренировочная арена, а основной стадион у них огого… Короче, попал я по полной.

— Кройф мне вообще об этой истории не рассказывал, — хмурится Неескенс, вздрогнув от боли. — Мать твою, Крол, ты у нас самый здоровый сейчас, сходи к врачам за какими-нибудь мощными таблетками, сил нет…

— Или шприц возьми, я укол ему сделаю, — предлагает Сурбир.

— А ты умеешь? — подозрительно косится на него Неескенс.

— Я всё умею, детка, — смеётся Сурбир. — У меня жизнь была долгая и интересная.

— Массажист, медбрат, взломщик, — перечисляет Неескенс, глядя в потолок автобуса. — Чего я о тебе ещё не знаю, Сурбир?

— Многого, мой хороший. Тебя ждут сюрпризы…

Джонни, убедившись, что о нём забыли, с грустным вздохом возвращается на своё сидение. Кролу кое-как удаётся разминуться в проходе с Хаппелем, пересчитывающим своих подопечных перед отъездом.

— Вот, но это временное решение. — Рууд отдаёт Неескенсу горсть таблеток. — Тебе предлагают прилечь на заднем сидении. Да, там воняет бензином, трясёт, и дуло танка позади маячит, зато лёжа тебе будет легче.

— Ладно, попробуем, — соглашается Неескенс и закидывает таблетки в рот.

— Я с ним, — говорит Сурбир, поднимаясь.

— Куда ж он без тебя, — закатывает глаза Крол.

Автобус уже тронулся. Вим помогает ему улечься и устроить голову на его бедре — не на травмированном, конечно.

— Удобно? — спрашивает Сурбир, взяв его за руку.

— Удобнее не бывало, — успокаивает Йохан Второй. — Всегда бы так.

— Неескенс, ты как? — интересуется Хаппель, появившись над ним.

— Да не особо, — морщится Йохан, — жду, пока таблетки подействуют.

— Выпить хотите? — Этот вопрос адресован им обоим. Фляжку, вынутую из кармана, Хаппель демонстрирует и Сурбиру, и Неескенсу.

— У нас с собой, — отказывается Вим, показав свою фляжку. — И вы её не видели, а мы не видели вашу.

— Идёт. — Хаппель, чокнувшись с Вимом фляжкой, садится рядом. — Ваше здоровье, ребят.

— И ваше, господин главный тренер, — вздыхает Вим, отпивает глоток и вливает немного в рот Йохану Второму. — Не очень трясёт? — осведомляется он, пригладив волосы Неескенса. — Останемся тут пока?

— Терпимо, — отзывается Неескенс.

Даже интересно, почему Хаппель так спокойно и сочувственно к ним относится. Может, вспоминает какие-то свои истории из прошлого, — не зря же он до сих пор не женат, хотя имеет славу чуткого ценителя женской красоты и любителя дамского общества. Впрочем, приобрести такую репутацию очень легко. И она может не соответствовать действительности. Ладно, в целом он нормальный мужик, и, если перед ним не выпендриваться, будет хорошо относиться. Крол отлично наладил с ним контакт, Неескенс и Вим в этом тоже вроде преуспели.

— А вы сознавали, в какой ад мы едем? — спрашивает Неескенс, запрокинув голову, чтобы увидеть тренера. Это не так уж просто, Йохан лежит ногами к боковому окну, а Хаппель сидит за его макушкой и за пределами видимости.

— Очень приблизительно, — отвечает Хаппель, вслушавшись в рёв мотора едущего за ними танка. — И теперь понимаю, почему Михелс отказался.

— Спасибо, что согласились, — говорит Сурбир, убрав фляжку во внутренний карман куртки. — Без вас было бы хреново.

«А то с ним не хреново, — думает Неескенс, гладя пальцы Вима. — Но, возможно, без него было бы ещё хуже».

Больше ни слова они друг другу не сказали. Хаппель сидел рядом с ними, прихлёбывая коньяк, Вим и Йохан Второй по очереди прикладывались к фляге Сурбира, а потом тренер просто ушёл на своё законное место возле шофёра.

— И что это было? — тихо спрашивает Сурбир.

— Невербальный контакт, как у индейцев, — предполагает Неескенс. — В порядке вещей прийти к соседу, сесть рядом, молча покурить трубку полчаса и уйти. Это тоже общение. Незачем сотрясать воздух, если и без слов всё понятно.

— Ясно, — отзывается Вим, гладя его волосы. — Какой ты у меня умный.

— Я не умный, я начитанный, — вздыхает Йохан Второй — вздыхать, впрочем, тоже больно. — Был бы умный, не попёрся бы в эту Аргентину.

— Тогда слава богу, что не умный. Что бы я тут делал без тебя. — Сурбир, взяв его за руку, нежно касается губами его пальцев.

Йохан придвигает голову поближе к нему и манит его наклониться.

— Знаешь, — шепчет он, сжав ладонь Сурбира, — Генерал иногда делал со мной одну вещь, и мне безумно нравилось… Он кончал мне на лицо, потом собирал своё семя, вот так… — Неескенс гладит его рукой свою щёку. — А потом я слизывал всё до капли с его пальцев. — Йохан Второй плавно забирает в рот пальцы Вима.

— И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, садист? — отзывается Сурбир, медленно вытаскивая пальцы из его рта.

— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это со мной сегодня же, — просит Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза. — Больше ни с кем не хочу, с тобой — хочу.

— Ценю твоё доверие, мой хороший, и всё сделаю, как ты сказал, — шепчет Вим, поглаживая его губы. — Но зачем было об этом говорить именно в такой момент?

— Чтобы тебе было о чём подумать в дороге, — смеётся Йохан Второй, лизнув его пальцы.

— Сукин сын, — нежно отзывается Сурбир. — Ты же понимаешь, как я хочу это сделать прямо сейчас?

— Ну, а чего я один мучаюсь? Давай мучиться вместе.

Вим, тихо вздохнув, накрывает его губы своими.

***

_Буэнос-Айрес, 21 июня 1978_

— В таком финале лучше и не выигрывать, — говорит Йохан Второй, с трудом перекрикивая голоса остальных.

— Это ещё пор ке? — спрашивает Сурбир, сделав солидный глоток из своего стакана. Он стал говорить на какой-то безумной смеси голландского и испанского, но ему идёт.

— Да потому что нас расстреляют к чертям, если выиграем, — заявляет Крол, поставив на стол стаканы для себя и Джонни. — Где уже наши стейки? Хоть кормят тут лучше, чем обращаются с гостями, надеюсь?

— Чем ты недоволен? Мы ещё живы, а это немало, — пожимает плечами Джонни.

Они только что вышли в финал Чемпионата мира и встретятся с хозяевами турнира — Аргентиной. В честь такого события пир горой в одном из гриль-ресторанов Буэнос-Айреса. Хаппель первым смылся в соседний клуб окучивать местных красоток, которые не против станцевать с ним горизонтальное танго, а своих игроков бросил на помощников и на произвол судьбы.

Ребро Неескенса показало неплохие темпы восстановления, и в матче с Италией он провёл на поле все девяносто минут. Вим пока не готов включиться в игру, Хаппель оставил его в запасе, но уж в праздновании победы Сурбир будет первым, сомневаться даже не приходится.

Они разгромили Австрию 5:1, сыграли вничью с чёртовыми немцами — 2:2, продавили Италию 2:1, спасибо Ари Хаану, он прямо-таки расцвёл на этом Чемпионате, как и Джонни. А Ренсенбринк — безусловный лидер, и Йохан Второй искренне рад за него.

Неескенс с Сурбиром свой личный ЧМ уже выиграли. Правильно говорят, везти должно в чём-то одном. Игра складывается для них не лучшим образом, зато они друг друга обрели. Пока они вместе смотрели матчи на стадионах, под которыми, говорят, погребли трупы расстрелянных противников режима, за руки не держались, но касались плечом плеча, коленом — колена, им было удивительно хорошо. Обоим. Неескенс чувствовал, что Вим ощущает то же самое.

— Пожрём — и надо будет куда-нибудь свалить, — делится соображениями Крол. — Хоть в тот клуб рядом, куда Хаппель удрал. Тут нормально в целом, но как-то уныло.

— Да мы бы уже в отель, — честно говорит Йохан Второй, гладя под столом колено Вима.

После деревень, в которым им приходилось жить, Буэнос-Айрес производит впечатление центра вселенной. Тут толпы людей, можно по магазинам походить и осмотреться, хоть сувениры какие-то прикупить и местным колоритом проникнуться. Поселили не у чёрта на рогах, а в нормальном отеле, и люксы там отличные. Даже бассейн есть! С водой! Бедные игроки от такой роскоши уже отвыкли, и, ей-богу, глаза разбегаются.

— У вас медовый месяц, вам можно, — пожимает плечами Джонни. — А мы бы ещё погуляли.

— Только если по коктейлю, — осторожно предлагает Вим.

— Знаю я твоё «по коктейлю», — ворчит Неескенс. — Твоё «по коктейлю» заканчивается в пять утра на квартире у случайных знакомых.

— А это вы ещё не поженились, — подчёркивает Рууд. — Подумайте, ребят, хорошо подумайте.

Неескенс послушно пытается подумать. Ну ладно, Сурбир выпивает, а кто не выпивает. Ну да, он постарше, так это даже хорошо, Неескенсу возраст не помеха. Да, он небогат, но его карьера ещё не закончена, и он может сколотить капитал заново.

Кто ещё столько знает про Йохана Второго, не осуждает его и принимает таким, какой он есть? Таких было двое, Генерал и Сурбир. Но Генерал отказал Йохану Второму даже в счастье проживания в одном городе, а Сурбир готов на всё — и хочет быть с ним рядом.

— Подумал, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Ничего не поменялось.

— Ты быстро подумал, а надо хорошо, — возражает Рууд, радостно глядя на бегущего к ним официанта с четырьмя тарелками мяса. — Ну неужели мы не сдохнем с голоду!

— Не сдохнем, им будет некого расстреливать, — хмуро вздыхает Джонни.

— Да не расстреляют они нас на глазах у ФИФА! Хунте нужнее всего, чтоб всё прошло идеально.

— Если выиграем, то могут, — возражает Джонни. — Аргентинцы так-то милые, но футбол для них как война.

С Кройфом созвоны редкие, разговоры только по делу. Как стадионы, как кормёжка, как ребро, как публика. Йохан Первый не нежничает — он подозревает, что его телефон прослушивается. Совсем с ума сошёл со своей паранойей. Пистолет с собой носит, двух доберманов завёл. Когда Неескенс приезжает, собак приходится запирать, они любого живьём сожрут. «Вы же понимаете, чем это может кончиться?» — увещевали Кройфа полицейские. «А для чего я их, по-вашему, купил?» — пожимал плечами Йохан Первый.

Нет, Кройф стал определённо невыносимым. Но и свалить от него в такой момент будет нехорошо. Придётся искать компромиссные варианты.

— Может, всё-таки в отель? — шепчет Йохан Второй, прижав губы к уху Вима.

— А тебе уже можно нормально? — отзывается Сурбир, быстро проглотив кусок мяса, который увлечённо жевал. — Думаю, раз ты девяносто минут на поле провёл, то можно…

— Сломаешь мне ребро — Хаппель сломает тебе два, — нежно отзывается Неескенс, легко прикусив его ухо.

— О, ну давай, испугай меня Хаппелем, — смеётся Вим, погладив его колено под столом. — Ладно, я буду очень аккуратным. Идёт?

Пока оба не оправились от травм, приходилось быть на редкость изобретательными. Жаль упускать хоть одну секунду времени, которое у них есть друг для друга, хоть одну ночь, которую они могут провести вместе, так что они нашли много способов друг друга осчастливить, не прилагая чрезмерных усилий. Но теперь они практически здоровы, и можно отрываться на полную.

Неескенсу кажется, что они обрели друг друга в самый подходящий момент — Йохан Второй после Генерала открытый и восприимчивый до сумасшествия, а у Вима в первый раз такие плотные отношения с мужчиной, наверное. Йохан никогда не замечал, чтобы Сурбир к кому-то настолько привязывался и с кем-либо практически не разлучался, а у них именно так всё и складывается. И оба ловят кайф от того, что можно не скрываться хотя бы от своих, что можно обниматься у всех на виду, завтракать вместе, смеяться и говорить о всякой ерунде. Этих простых человеческих радостей им обоим с Генералом ужас как не хватало.

Жаль только, что финал уже совсем скоро.

Но, быть может, их роман не закончится вместе с Чемпионатом.

Неескенс боится даже думать об этом — спасибо, ему хватило тревог и страданий, поэтому он просто будет счастливым, пока это возможно.

***

_Буэнос-Айрес, 25 июня 1978_

— А чего они орут? — спрашивает Вим, на всякий случай держа Неескенса за колено.

Ладно бы просто орали, они качают автобус так, что и перевернуть могут. В день финала на стадион решили добираться отдельными группами, на маленьких автобусах, чтобы вся сборная сразу не попала в передрягу, если что случится. Не учли только, что за несколько часов до игры с Аргентиной все улицы вокруг стадиона будут забиты болельщиками — и, само собой, болельщиками совсем не сборной Голландии.

— Тебе лучше не знать, — отзывается Йохан Второй, напряжённо глядя вперёд, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с бешеными аргентинцами, стучащими по бортам автобуса. — Считай, что эти выражения с испанского не переводятся.

— Бедный мой, а ты всё это понимаешь, — вздыхает Сурбир.

Он даже побрился в честь такого события, одет с иголочки, пахнет вкусно, на любой торжественный приём в таком виде можно. Правда, на банкет сборная не пойдёт вне зависимости от результата — чтобы не отвечать на поздравления генерала Хорхе Виделы, лидера хунты, не жать ему руку и не принимать от него медали. Какими бы эти медали ни оказались в итоге.

Дни перед финалом выдались нервными. Игроки пререкались из-за премиальных — каждый хотел урвать побольше. Потом поссорились с послом Голландии: он не разрешил им поехать на Площадь Мая, где каждый четверг собираются матери пропавших без вести за время диктатуры военной хунты — их счёт идёт на многие тысячи. Дескать, мы, конечно, хунту не поддерживаем, но и за оппозицию выступать не должны, не обостряйте голландско-аргентинские отношения. Крол на посла обиделся — он проникся трагизмом ситуации Аргентины и стал жалеть этих когда-то жизнерадостных, а теперь несчастных, забитых людей, которые живут в постоянном страхе, что придут и за ними. Или, что ещё хуже, за их близкими. Неескенс и Сурбир были с Руудом совершенно согласны, они тоже искренне хотели поддержать противников Виделы. Но — как ни крути, политика всё-таки не их конёк, и в этой сфере они обречены всегда кого-то слушаться и вечно быть чьим-то рупором либо оружием.

«Мы же, фактически, на стороне хунты выступаем, приехав на этот Чемпионат», — мрачно сетовал Крол за кружкой пива в баре. — «Мы этим людям дарим праздник, — возражал Сурбир, — футбол — это сейчас единственное, что их может сделать счастливыми, так пусть у них хоть футбол будет. Мы и так огребли от всех правозащитников за то, что вообще поехали, и тут тоже кругом виноваты? Рууд, прекращай, я тридцать часов сюда летел в футбол играть, а не политикой заниматься».

А вот сейчас, когда они раскачивают автобус и колотят по стенкам, выкрикивая оскорбления, что они имеют в виду, эти странные аргентинцы? Это им, голландцам, за то, что приехали на Чемпионат, ради ускорения подготовки к которому Видела бросал людей в тюрьмы и расстреливал их? Самому диктатору недовольство не выскажешь, а их можно обзывать, да? Или это просто за то, что они сегодня соперники, что они будут играть против сборной, в которую эти люди вкладывают всю свою веру, всю поддержку, все человеческие эмоции, которые им позволено проявлять? Вот сборную они от диктатуры отделяют, получается, а весь ЧМ-78 — к ней приравнивают…

— О чём ты так задумался? — спрашивает Вим, коснувшись его ладони.

— О жизни, — вздыхает Неескенс.

Сопровождающим их военным надоело расталкивать толпу прикладами, и они пару раз пальнули в воздух. Во всяком случае, Неескенс надеется, что в воздух. После этого автобусу удалось набрать хоть какую-то скорость, а люди вокруг и не особо удивились. Привычные.

— Ух, мой хороший, — качает головой Сурбир, — в интересное время мы сюда попали.

— Но вот сейчас мне домой захотелось, — усмехается Йохан Второй.

— А какое место ты считаешь домом? — интересуется Вим, развернувшись к нему.

— Барселону, — признаётся Неескенс, ответив на его взгляд. — А ты?

— А я пока бродяга, — с грустной улыбкой пожимает плечами Вим.

— В этом есть свои плюсы, — отмечает Йохан Второй.

— Но и минусы тоже, — говорит Сурбир. — Например, сейчас мне как-то и некуда захотеть.

— Можешь тоже хотеть в Барселону, я угощаю, — широким жестом приглашает Неескенс.

— Там слишком много воспоминаний, — вздыхает Сурбир.

— Тогда расскажи, как ты устроился в Гельзенкирхене, — просит Йохан, коснувшись его руки. — Теперь доеду к тебе в гости.

— Правда? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Вим.

— Правда, — кивает Йохан Второй, сжав его ладонь.

Неескенс заходит в свой номер уже под утро. На кровати у окна дрыхнет Роб Ренсенбринк, на полу в беспорядке валяется его одежда, а на тумбочке возле него стоит серебряная бутса — приз за второе место в списке бомбардиров Чемпионата.

— Вот ты ж молодчина, — искренне вздыхает Йохан Второй и пытается раздеться — каждое движение вызывает адову боль. На нём живого места не осталось.

— Сам такой, — сонно отвечает Роб. — Включай свет, я не сплю.

— Чего так? — спрашивает Йохан, повернув выключатель лампы над своей кроватью. — Ой. Чёрт. Это ты положил?

На его подушке красуется медаль. Называется она серебряной, но на деле позолоченная, и в мягком свете лампы приятно сверкает.

— Ага, — говорит Ренсенбринк, приоткрыв глаза. — Уже совсем поздно было, когда Мейлеман с банкета приехал. Привёз медали наши и вот это, — он указывает на свою серебряную бутсу. — Вы с Вимом к тому времени смылись, так что Крол взял медаль Вима, а я забрал твою.

— М, — без выражения отзывается Неескенс. — Спасибо.

Они с Сурбиром про какие-то там медали вообще забыли. Теперь президент КНВБ подумает, что они ушли в самоволку из отеля. Да и хрен с ним, какая кому разница. Ведь всё кончено.

— Ты был героем, — сообщает Ренсенбринк, привстав на локте. — Хотел тебе сразу сказать, но как-то не до того было.

— Герой, от которого нет толку, называется неудачником, — презрительно поправляет Йохан Второй, вешая в шкаф свой пиджак.

— Брось. Как себя чувствуешь? — уточняет Роб.

— Жить буду.

Неескенс, морщась, стаскивает рубашку, кидает её на пол, осторожно дотрагивается до пострадавшего ребра — теперь, наверное, надо всё лечение сначала начинать. Пока и тугой перевязки хватит, больше он в этот сраный корсет не полезет.

— Спрашивать, не кружится ли голова, теперь глупо, — устало смеётся Роб.

— Да уж. Сейчас у всей сборной кружится, — невесело отзывается Неескенс. — И, увы, не от шампанского. Чего не спишь-то?

— Пришёл не так давно, если честно. — Ренсенбринк трёт глаза. — Бухло уже не лезет, а сна ни в одном глазу.

Йохан Второй и сам не уверен, удастся ли уснуть после такого дня. Расстегнув штаны, он садится на край своей кровати, а раздеваться дальше уже сил нет.

Матч начался со скандала. Голландская сборная дошла до финала с существенными травмами, у одного из игроков рука была закатана в гипс, и аргентинцы устроили истерику: он нас всех, мол, этим гипсом перебьёт, или меняйте его, или снимайте гипс. Хаппель тёртый калач, его так просто не обескуражишь: он отмахнулся от репортёров, холодно сказал: «Тогда мы уходим» — и увёл свою сборную с поля под свист и улюлюканье ничего не понимающих болельщиков Аргентины.

В раздевалку прибежали перепуганные функционеры ФИФА: им совсем не хотелось ощутить на себе гнев Виделы, испортив ему долгожданный праздник. Гипс ван де Керхофа быстро облепили поролоном, решили, что и так сойдёт, и выгнали сборную обратно на поле.

Матч был нервный, как любой финал. Йохану Второму категорически не везло: один раз ему досталось именно по треснутому ребру — ощущения были так себе, потом он и аргентинский игрок столкнулись головами в борьбе за мяч. Оба заставили тренеров и болельщиков понервничать, лёжа на газоне в полубессознательном состоянии. Подбежали врачи, убедились, что Неескенс может встать, а чего ещё от него надо? Ключевой игрок, авось и придёт в себя.

Ну и за несколько минут до конца матча Йохан огрёб по полной: ему попали со всего размаху локтем в лицо. Без злого умысла, конечно, только от этого не легче. Самостоятельно подняться он не мог, опять медики, опять разбирательства, опять «сколько пальцев видишь» и фонариком в глаза — проверяли, нет ли сотрясения. Было ясно, что Неескенс совсем плох, и ребро болело, и всё расплывалось, невозможно было ни на чём сфокусировать зрение. А замен уже не осталось, Хаппель сделал обе — так что тренер сидел себе под навесом такого дурацкого оливкового цвета, будто его сделали из танковой брони, нервно курил да молился, чтоб Неескенс хотя бы прямо тут не помер.

Вторым игроком, которого выпустили на замену, был, кстати, именно Сурбир.

Что поделать, не оставлять же команду вдесятером. Неескенсу запихнули в разбитый нос ватные тампоны, чтобы кровь на футболку не капала, обезболили в области ребра, как смогли, похлопали по плечу и снова погнали в бой.

Счёт к тому времени уже был 1:1. Открыли его аргентинцы в первом тайме, голландцы чудом сравняли за несколько минут до конца второго.

Ренсенбринк чуть не вывел команду вперёд за минуту до конца матча, но попал в штангу. Так что Неескенсу пришлось играть все девяносто минут — а потом и два дополнительных тайма по пятнадцать минут. В перерывах он просто лежал на газоне, вокруг суетились медики, бинтовали и подлатывали его, насколько это было возможно в таких обстоятельствах. Сурбир к нему даже не лез, ходил в сторонке, тревожно косясь на него, и Йохан был ему за это благодарен, ему было крайне неприятно, что Вим вообще видит его таким.

В дополнительное время аргентинцы забили ещё два гола, и счёт стал совсем гадким: 3:1. Так и закончили. Аргентина — чемпион мира. Голландия опять вторая. Что ж за проклятье такое.

В раздевалке почти все плакали. Некурящий вратарь Йонгблуд попросил и ему папироску свернуть — этим озаботился автор единственного гола, скромный парень по имени Дик, который, вообще-то, значительно больше увлечён своим цветочным магазином, чем футболом. Зато гол забил в финале. Офигенный чувак. Неескенс угрюмо всхлипывал в углу, а вот Сурбир ни одной слезы не проронил — только сочувственно сопел рядом и гладил Йохана Второго по плечу.

После поехали в отель. Вим регулярно спрашивал, как Неескенс себя чувствует, чем страшно бесил. Йохан Второй поспешил отобрать у Хаана бутылку рома, сделать глоток и сказать: лучше всех, чёрт тебя побери, Сурбир, лучше всех.

В отеле пили. Много пили. Неескенс попытался позвонить Кройфу, но оказалось, что тот в Лондоне, его на «Би-Би-Си», видите ли, пригласили финал комментировать. Искать Кройфа по лондонским отелям не было ни малейшего желания, Неескенс только сильнее разозлился, поняв, что Йохан Первый там весь аккуратный и в белой рубашке сидел перед микрофоном в лондонской студии, пока он умирал на поле в Аргентине, корчась от боли и утирая кровь ребром ладони. И, главное, сам не позвонил в отель, даже не попытался поддержать в такой момент. Наверное, чувствует свою вину и понимает — был бы он там, всё могло бы кончиться совсем иначе.

Поганое настроение и усталость сделали своё дело, некоторые ушли в свои номера, даже толком не захмелев. Йохан Второй посмотрел на Вима, тот кивнул, и они тоже удалились, только не по своим комнатам, а в очередной люкс, облюбованный ими.

Там долго целовались и не говорили ни слова. Йохан Второй иногда с раздражением чувствовал, что слёзы обиды опять начинают течь по щекам, и злился от этого ещё сильнее. Он никогда не был так зол. Он практически совершил подвиг, сделал всё что мог, никто его не вправе упрекнуть, что он не выложился на сто процентов, — а в результате опять серебро. И непонятно, что за сборная будет через четыре года у Голландии, будет ли у них хоть мизерный шанс на чемпионство… Пройдут ли они вообще отбор… Может, это был последний шанс — и он упущен. Нет, просран.

«Тише, тише, — успокаивал его Вим, вытирая его слёзы губами. — Ну и хрен с ним, с этим золотом. Сам же говорил, может, тут лучше вовсе не выигрывать».

«Говорил, — мрачно шептал Йохан Второй, — а думал другое. Кто не хочет стать чемпионом мира?»

«Я не хочу», — грустно смеялся Вим.

«Это у тебя возрастное, — мстительно шипел Неескенс, а сам только обнимал его крепче. — Почему ты даже не плакал? Совсем не расстроился?»

«А я от горя никогда не плакал, — помолчав, признался Сурбир. — Ни сразу, ни после. Даже когда мама умерла. Даже когда в аварию попал с Майей, и у неё была такая рана — думал, до больницы не довезу. Когда на тебя сегодня смотрел и думал — что они творят, что они могут понять вот так, чисто по внешнему виду, у тебя может быть серьёзная травма головы, ты ведь можешь в любой момент упасть на поле и уже не подняться. Смысла нет плакать. Это поможет кому-то? Не поможет, а тогда какой толк?»

«Но тебе же станет легче», — возразил Йохан Второй.

«Я сам справлюсь, — пожал плечами Вим. — Мне это просто не нужно. Вот от радости, знаешь, иногда слёзы на глаза наворачивались. Если нельзя закричать или ещё что-то такое сделать… Да, бывало. А от горя — никогда».

«Как мало я о тебе знаю», — прошептал Йохан Второй, коснувшись его непривычно гладкой щеки.

«Мне нравится быть загадочным, — подмигнул Сурбир, осторожно поцеловав его в кончик разбитого носа. — Но ты можешь обо мне узнать больше, если захочешь».

Неескенс хочет, очень хочет. Вима он хочет во всех смыслах слова. Как любовника, как друга, как человека. Даже сегодня, когда они оба были вымотаны до предела и поднялись в люкс, просто чтобы отдохнуть от шума и поговорить, было жаль терять целую ночь. На то она и ночь, чтобы друг другом наслаждаться по полной программе. Вим сначала никак не мог поверить, что после всего, что было в этот день, Неескенс действительно его хочет, а не просто считает, что это нужно самому Сурбиру, и согласен из вежливости потерпеть. Начали с взаимных оральных ласк — самый безопасный вариант, и Йохан Второй любит, когда Вим сверху в этой позе, но показалось мало для последней ночи в Аргентине.

«Да какая теперь разница, сколько травм у меня будет! — не выдержал Йохан Второй. — Трахни меня по-настоящему, и хрен с ним, с этим ребром, пусть сломается, если такое нежное».

«Ну нет уж, — прошептал Вим, очень аккуратно переворачивая его на бок, — вот так с тобой ничего не случится, гарантирую».

В этой же позе Йохан Второй трахал Кройфа почти год назад, когда тот восстанавливался после операции, и от такого совпадения стало смешно и грустно, про Кройфа думать совершенно не хотелось. Когда-то с Вимом Неескенс представлял Генерала, но теперь хотел быть только с самим Сурбиром, слушать его дыхание, чувствовать прикосновения его губ, ощущать его в себе всем телом и называть его по имени, отдаваясь ему.

Они попрощались настолько легко, насколько вообще может быть лёгким прощание перед расставанием на неопределённый срок. Обещали друг другу звонить, Неескенс поклялся приехать в Гельзеркирхен, как только сможет. Вим в очередной раз весело намекнул на перспективу — «Мой хороший, мы же будем на приёме у королевы Юлианы сразу по прилёту, может, уболтаешь её, чтоб нам побыстрее всё разрешили?» Неескенс отшутился, хотя эти слова Вима были ему приятны. Вдруг они и в самом деле созданы друг для друга и только друг с другом будут счастливы? Сурбир уже нагулялся, Неескенс, в принципе, тоже. После Генерала на других мужчин и смотреть смешно. Чем чёрт не шутит, как сам же Сурбир говорит.

Но сейчас это всё кажется бесконечно далёким. Как сказка. Мираж. Суровая реальность — серебряная медаль ЧМ-78 на подушке, внимательный серый взгляд Ренсенбринка с соседней кровати и отсутствие сил даже для того, чтобы нормально раздеться. Дьявол.

— Поздравляю тебя, — с трудом выговаривает Неескенс, кивнув на его награду. — Ты провёл Чемпионат блестяще. Жаль, что мы тебя подвели.

— Да ладно, — вздыхает Ренсенбринк. — Не стать мне всё-таки «новым Кройфом», как ты говорил.

— Зато ты будешь собой, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй, кое-как стаскивая штаны. — Это важнее.

— Пожалуй, — усмехается Роб. — Ладно, давай спать.

— Давай, — соглашается Неескенс, кинув свою медаль на тумбочку. — Чёрт, а обратно нам тоже лететь тридцать часов?!

— По идее, на пару часов меньше, тогда мы ещё из Буэнос-Айреса в Мендосу летели, а теперь мы уже в столице. Не думай сейчас об этом, — советует Роб, отворачиваясь к окну. — Отдыхай.

***

_Мальорка, июль 1978_

— Не понял, — говорит Неескенс, уютно привалившись к изголовью кровати. — В смысле — тебя продали, пока мы были в Аргентине? Ты же не вещь.

— Ну, мой хороший, я такой контракт с этими немцами подписал, что для них был немного вещью, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Только приехал после приёма у королевы — и мне велели паковать чемоданы да валить в другую страну.

— И откуда ты мне звонишь в таком случае? — хмурится Йохан Второй, вертя закрученный пружинкой провод.

— Из Франции, — отвечает Сурбир. — Из города Мец.

— Это где вообще?

— Это столица Лотарингии, — смеётся Вим.

— Лотарингия… — задумчиво повторяет Неескенс. — Так, про Лотарингию я знаю только то, что Франция получила её вместе с Эльзасом после поражения Германии в Первой мировой.

— Умница, — искренне восхищается Вим. — Тогда тебе нетрудно догадаться, что это рядом с Германией.

— Допустим.

— Не так далеко от Гельзенкирхена, в принципе, — добавляет Вим. — Считай, что ничего и не поменялось. Просто будешь пересекать другую границу, когда будешь ездить ко мне.

Мда. Неожиданно.

— Погоди, окно прикрою, — говорит Неескенс, плечом прижав трубку к уху. — Дети Кройфа во дворе орут…

— Хорошо хоть ты успел мне этот номер оставить, — смеётся Сурбир. — А то искал бы тебя по всему острову.

Кройфы и Неескенсы отправились на Мальорку всей своей большой семьёй — Йохан Первый, Данни, дети, Йохан Второй и Марианна. Они ещё зимой забронировали ту же виллу, на которой отдыхали в прошлом году. Зимой, господи. Как в прошлой жизни было… В общем, да, Неескенс знал, где они будут, и дал Виму телефон, по которому будет доступен в отпуске.

— И чего, как Франция? — спрашивает Йохан Второй, захлопнув окно и поставив телефон на стол.

— Мерзкая, как обычно, — бодро отвечает Вим. — Не люблю французов. Пьют свои вина, жрут чёрте что и, разумеется, называют меня «Сурбье».

— «Сурбье»… — повторяет Неескенс, посмеявшись. — А что, тебе идёт.

— Забудь, — вздыхает Вим. — Ладно, это Лотарингия, тут кухня больше похожа на немецкую, чем на французскую. К той я хотя бы привык. И пиво нормальное есть.

— А как устроился в целом?

— Шикарно, — отзывается Сурбир. — Приезжай — посмотришь, тебе понравится. Квартира отличная, машину дали, ну и вообще, я тут звезда.

— Ты везде звезда, — ласково говорит Йохан Второй, расположившись в кресле возле окна. — Не скромничай.

— А у тебя-то как дела? — интересуется Вим. — Кройф тебя нормально встретил?

Нормальнее, признаться, чем Неескенс рассчитывал. То ли соскучиться успел, то ли отдохнул от бурных эмоций и смирился с ситуацией. Про Вима спросил так, дежурно — типа, с кем там зависал, с Сурбиром? Неескенс признал, что с ним, Кройф кивнул и больше не поднимал эту тему. Только поинтересовался, много ли было шуму после выхода журнала со статьёй про Вима и Крола. В Европе это явно вызвало более бурную реакцию, чем в Аргентине, — наверное, потому что европейцам было легче в эту утку поверить.

На Мальорке больше радости, больше солнца, меньше охраны и больше свободы, поэтому здесь Кройф ощутимо расслабился и ловит кайф. На все вопросы Йохана Второго, что же у него дальше в планах, загадочно улыбается и говорит, что скоро Неескенс всё узнает.

Вполне возможно, не зря же Йохан Первый даже на отдыхе ведёт с кем-то долгие разговоры по телефону. Данни тоже не в курсе. Темнит. С одной стороны, это на него похоже, с другой — как бы дел не натворил…

— Теперь уже я параноиком становлюсь, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, подобрав под себя ноги. — Ну когда у Кройфа что-то не получалось, если вдуматься…

— Тебе не кажется, что это была больше заслуга Костера? — осведомляется Вим.

— Кройф долго вёл с ним дела, не мог не нахвататься полезных навыков, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — В общем, пока всё в порядке.

— Ясно, — отзывается Сурбир.

«Нет, ну, а чего он ожидал, что я такой с порога расстанусь с Кройфом, разведусь с женой, разорву контракт с «Барсой» и уеду к нему в… господи, как его там… Мец?» — озадаченно думает Йохан Второй.

— А когда ты с Мальорки возвращаешься, когда заехать сможешь? — интересуется Вим.

— А, может, лучше ты к нам? — неожиданно для самого себя предлагает Неескенс. — Дом большой, места хватит, у тебя, по идее, ещё каникулы. Тебя там никто не держит. Ты же не собираешься до старта вашего чемпионата французский учить и вино потягивать на веранде?

— О, мой хороший, тебе, смотрю, понравилось, как мы зажгли втроём в Загребе, жаждешь продолжения? — смеётся Вим.

— Жажду тебя, — возражает Йохан Второй. — Ты даже не представляешь, как скучаю.

— Представляю лучше всех, — отвечает Вим. — Ладно, я подумаю над твоим предложением и сверюсь со своим календарём, а ты спроси, что Кройф там думает на эту тему. Аккуратно как-нибудь пусти пробный шар. И сделаем выводы.

— Ладно, — закатывает глаза Неескенс. — Зануда.

— Я? — возмущается Вим. — При встрече ты мне за это ответишь.

— Ты же знаешь, с удовольствием, — смеётся Йохан Второй.

— Кстати, слушай, а как там Дик? — вдруг вспоминает Сурбир. — Вы вроде были такие друзья, а ты давно его даже не упоминаешь.

Да потому что совестно, если начистоту. В последнее время Йохан и Дик едва созванивались, и, словно пытаясь наверстать, Неескенс продолжал вести дневник о Дике. Записи в нём всё сильнее отдалялись от реальности, но в его уютный мир было приятно возвращаться, там было комфортно и тепло, не было всех тех проблем, которые обступали в жизни. «Это уже какая-то литература, что ли», — понимал Неескенс, но доставал дневник из тайника снова и снова, чтобы перечитать записи в нём или сделать новые.

После Аргентины, правда, не успел. Да и потребность в таком бегстве от реальности перестала быть столь острой, они с Вимом успешно осуществили побег вдвоём — на целых три недели.

Пока не уехали на Мальорку, Йохан Второй успел с Диком созвониться, спросить, как дела, и осторожно затронуть тему личной встречи. Дик отреагировал нормально, обещал подумать о визите в Барселону. Чувствуется, что тревожится за Неескенса. Совестно перед ним.

— Да как-то в последнее время отдалились мы, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Посмотрим, может, снова сблизимся в будущем сезоне, а может, и нет…

Деликатно постучав, в комнату заглядывает Кройф. Хм, у него в руках какие-то бумаги.

— Ой, слушай, тут Кройф со мной поговорить желает, — говорит Неескенс в трубку, кивая Йохану Первому.

— А ты с кем? — спрашивает Кройф.

— С Вимом, дать его тебе? — протягивает трубку Неескенс.

— Да, давай, — охотно забирает трубку Кройф и садится к столу напротив Йохана Второго. — Привет, Сурбир, как жизнь?

Пока Вим рассказывает ему о своём внезапном трансфере, а Кройф убеждает его, что Франция не так уж плоха, Неескенс настороженно косится на бумаги. Йохан Первый так и не положил их на стол, всё держит в руке. Что у него там?

Потрепавшись с Вимом, Кройф вешает трубку, даже не предложив Неескенсу попрощаться с другом, и это бесит. Ну да, сидя прямо перед Кройфом, Йохан Второй, конечно, не сказал бы ему «Целую» или «Скучаю», но, чёрт возьми, хоть послушать голос Вима мог бы разрешить.

— У меня к тебе важное деловое предложение, — говорит Кройф, навалившись грудью на стол.

— Так-так, — отзывается Неескенс, подперев голову рукой. — Я весь внимание.

Кройф излагает в своей обычной манере, импульсивно, быстро и сумбурно. Йохан Второй мыслями сейчас слишком далёк от бизнеса, чтобы вслушиваться всерьёз в названия, которые он перечисляет: «Ганадера Каталана», «Огрикультура Медитерранеа», «Инмобилиариа Ибица»… Насколько он понимает, это части большого бизнеса, который Кройф затеял со своим агентом, этим белобрысым Мишелем, их концерн называется «CBP International», и до текущего момента Кройф никогда не приглашал Неескенса погрузиться в их дела. «Вот мутит там что-то со своим агентишкой, а мне даже с Сурбиром поговорить нормально не даёт, — хмуро думает Неескенс, пытаясь изобразить заинтересованность. — Видимо, и заикаться не стоит о том, чтобы пригласить Вима к нам».

— «Инмобилиариа Ибица»? — цепляется Неескенс за подозрительное название. — Ты теперь и недвижимостью решил заняться?

Только ещё одного брокера ему не хватало.

— Да, а что? — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Это только часть, ты не понимаешь. Тут у нас экспорт растений и цветов в Саудовскую Аравию, тут животноводство и сельское хозяйство, ну да, есть и недвижимость, но это не главное.

— И всё это через Мишеля? — щурится Неескенс.

— Ну да.

— А ты в курсе, как Мишель твой обошёлся с Джонни? — уточняет Йохан Второй.

Кройф выдаёт пространное объяснение, что Джонни сам лопух, не так всё понял, Мишель ему не врал, и то, что Джонни принял невзрачный стадион «Бастии» за тренировочный — косяк исключительно Джонни, никак не Мишеля. В общем, ясно, Кройф Мишелю своему верит, и его никак не переубедить. Может, он и прав. Он же Кройф. Ему лучше знать.

— От меня ты чего хочешь? — спрашивает Неескенс.

— Так, а почему ты скис? — возмущается Кройф. — То всё меня терроризировал — что будешь делать, а теперь едва слушаешь.

— Ну извини, наверное, я ожидал услышать что-то другое, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Где сельское хозяйство — и где ты?

— Не «ты», а «мы».

«Мы»? Кройф давно не называл их одним местоимением. То есть, это не только план бизнеса, но и план укрепления их разваливающихся отношений? Давно пора, Йохан Первый, где ж ты был?

— Предлагаешь поучаствовать? — наклоняется к нему Йохан Второй.

— Да, — кивает Кройф. — Предлагаю. И очень надеюсь, что ты согласишься.

— Соглашусь, — кивает Неескенс. — Ты же знаешь, что соглашусь.

У него сейчас нет моральных сил переваривать всё, сказанное Кройфом. Раз это бизнес самого Йохана Первого, он будет заботиться о нём как о родном, а роль Неескенса наверняка сведётся к тому, чтобы вложить капитал. Хорошо, на это Неескенс готов согласиться.

В любом случае, деньги ему понадобятся, да и будущее пока туманно. «Барселона» подписала с ним контракт всего на один сезон, а значит, через год другой источник дохода будет очень и очень кстати.

***

_Мец, июль 1978_

— Иду, иду! — кричит Сурбир на чистом голландском, потому что не знает, как сказать это на французском.

Наверное, почтальон, страховой агент, коммивояжёр или кто там ещё не понимает, что он орёт из-за двери, вот и хорошо, пусть испугается и удерёт. По-французски Вим пока знает только «Bonjour», «Bonsoir» и «Merde». К ситуации подходит лишь последнее, но ругаться на весь дом не хочется.

— Твою мать, — ворчит Вим, кое-как устроив пакеты с продуктами на столе в кухне и подобрав то, что успело из них вывалиться на пол. — Кого там черти принесли…

Добравшись, наконец, до двери, он открывает — и пару секунд просто смотрит на того, кто стоит на пороге. Моргает. Недоверчиво щурится.

— Да не может такого быть, — скептически говорит Вим.

Но это он. В светлом костюме, в тёмной рубашке, как обычно, неотразимый и сногсшибательный даже в свои пятьдесят. Особенно в свои пятьдесят.

— А, ну если не может — я пошёл, — усмехается Генерал.

— Охренел?! — Сурбир распахивает дверь и втаскивает его за руку в квартиру. — Ты как здесь? Ты что тут… Господи…

Больше ничего сказать ему не удаётся, да и не надо.

— Сурбир, если тебя потянуло наш первый раз вспомнить — мы даже тогда дверь заперли, — довольно усмехается Генерал, оторвавшись от его губ минут через пять.

— Да, сейчас… Подожди… Я… — нервно смеётся Вим и тянется к замку трясущимися руками. — Предупреждать надо, чёрт, ну я ж не готов…

— А раньше был всегда готов, — отмечает Генерал, проходя в комнату.

— Не в том смысле, — закатывает глаза Сурбир. — К этому — всегда. Как раньше. Чёрт. А ты мне точно не снишься?

— Какая разница? — смеётся Генерал, обернувшись. — Ладно, показывай, где у тебя тут кухня, сваришь мне кофе, я пока отдохну, а ты мне всё расскажешь.

— Да подожди, дай хоть посмотреть на тебя! — шепчет Вим, вцепившись в его плечи.

— Ещё насмотришься, — успокаивает Генерал, погладив его по щеке. — Времени будет достаточно.

— В смысле? Ты не из Амстердама сюда приехал? — бормочет Сурбир, с обожанием глядя на него.

— Нет, знаешь, решил отдохнуть от Голландии, — усмехается Генерал. — Снял на лето уютный домик в красивой старой деревушке на берегу Мозеля, отсюда полчаса езды. Если понравится, останусь подольше. Так что будь любезен, сделай так, чтоб мне понравилось.

— Так это ты придумал этот безумный трансфер, пока я в Аргентине убивался?!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — лукаво улыбается Генерал. — Так, слегка поучаствовал. Познакомился случайно с главой местного футбольного клуба, подбросил ему идею, а немцы и рады были от тебя избавиться, почитав газеты… Кстати, когда я говорил, что тебе надо наладить личную жизнь, я имел в виду вовсе не Крола!

— Господи, и ты туда же… — качает головой Вим. — Ладно, ладно, пойдём пить кофе.

Обеспечив Михелса чашкой, Вим садится на пол у его ног и прижимается виском к его колену.

— Сурбир… — ласково вздыхает Генерал, перебирая его волосы.

— Дай чуть-чуть побалдеть, — шепчет Вим, потёршись щекой о его колено. — Я так соскучился. Думал, сдохну без тебя…

Старомодный венский стул уютно поскрипывает от каждого движения Михелса. Господи, и как Виму могли не нравиться этот французский город, эта светлая и просторная квартира, эта чёртова страна? Да он, оказывается, в раю. А Генерал выполнил своё обещание именно тогда, когда Вим окончательно утратил веру и решил, что потерял его навсегда.

— Неескенс тебе рассказал? — спрашивает Генерал.

— Да, — отзывается Вим, глядя на него снизу. — Не сразу, правда, пришлось его долго мучить, он держался, как партизан.

— Знал, что он тебе всё объяснит, — говорит Михелс, нежно гладя его лицо. Сурбир блаженно щурится от его прикосновений. — Прости, что пришлось так. Не рискнул выйти на связь с тобой.

— Почему? — тихо спрашивает Вим. — Ты уехал оттуда, ты всё бросил, ты мог бы встретиться со мной на нейтральной территории и сказать. Ты бы только знал, что я успел себе надумать, когда ты вот так взял и исчез…

— За мной могли следить.

— Нет, думаю, что нет, — возражает Сурбир. — Это какая-то личная история. И, к сожалению, под раздачу попал именно ты.

— Считаешь, что это связано с Неескенсом? — уточняет Генерал.

— Да, — кивает Вим. — Но его вины тут нет, ни ты, ни он не могли знать… Видимо, у него есть какой-то обожатель, очень ревнивый, очень одинокий и очень на него сердитый.

— Ну, а если ты ошибаешься? — хмурится Михелс, отпив кофе. — Я много лет провёл в Барселоне, у меня там и своих врагов хватает.

— А твой враг послал бы фотографии не Кройфу, — приводит довод Сурбир. — Руководству клуба. В жёлтую прессу. Ещё чёрте куда, но не Кройфу…

— Может, он так и сделал бы, если бы я не уехал, — возражает Генерал. — Но своих целей он добился.

— Кто их теперь тренирует? — спрашивает Вим.

— Люсьен Мюллер.

Вим пожимает плечами. Что-то тут не срастается. Конкурент или ненавистник Генерала не стал бы действовать через Кройфа.

— Нет, тут личные мотивы, — упирается он. — Я чую.

— Сурбир, сядь уже напротив, — велит Генерал. — У меня шея заболит внизу тебя выглядывать.

— Слушаюсь, — усмехается Вим и перебирается на стул. — Так вот, давай я разовью до конца свою теорию с личными мотивами… Если это кто-то, сильно влюблённый в Неескенса, ему надо было разлучить и тебя с Неескенсом, и Неескенса — с Кройфом, чтобы появиться таким благородным и непогрешимым спасителем… Но, кстати, это может быть и ухажёр Кройфа, — цепляется Вим за новую мысль. — Которому выгодно, чтобы Кройф поссорился с Неескенсом, причинил ему боль, которую Неескенс простить не сможет, в конце концов остался один — и тут опять появляется наш таинственный интриган и забирает Кройфа себе…

Что-то очень знакомое вырисовывается.

— Я знаю, кто, — вдруг говорит Вим, хлопнув ладонью по столу.

— Это стоит моего разлитого кофе? — упрекает Генерал.

— Ничто в мире не стоит твоего разлитого кофе, — вздыхает Сурбир и вскакивает, чтобы взять тряпку.

Михелс выжидающе смотрит на него, пока Вим тщательно вытирает расплескавшийся кофе.

— Ну ты скажешь или нет? — не выдерживает он.

— Дик ван Дайк, — заявляет Вим, швырнув тряпку в раковину.

— Мотив? — быстро спрашивает Генерал.

— Он любовник Кройфа, это я знаю от самого Кройфа, — говорит Сурбир, опершись на стол. — И он совершенно точно ухаживал за Неескенсом. И сейчас они дружат, а может, и не просто дружат. Но когда ты появился — Неескенс сам же мне говорил! — он почти перестал общаться с Диком.

— И какой-то сраный Дик ван Дайк устроил всё это? — морщится Михелс.

— Так всё устроил Кройф, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Дик просто подбросил ему фотографии, а он развернул из этого целый заговор. И Неескенсу это так преподнёс, чтобы тот прибежал к тебе в панике, а ты, в свою очередь, поспешил исчезнуть. Ну ты что, не знаешь, какой Кройф параноик? Он испугался, что всё вскроется, а раз Неескенс — его лучший друг, и он сам под ударом окажется…

— Думаешь, ван Дайк на такое способен? — сомневается Генерал. — Он производил впечатление хорошего, честного парня, в команде у него были авторитет и уважение.

— Ой, вот только мне не рассказывай, какой он ангелочек, — заявляет Вим, сев за стол рядом с Генералом. — Думаешь, я не помню, какими путями он пытался в «Аякс» попасть? И как он с нами всеми перезнакомился, чтобы к тебе подобраться? Хорошо, что ты был гордый, грозный и неприступный, хоть это его отпугнуло, он на Кройфа переключился… Ван Дайк ушлый и хитрый, — уверенно резюмирует Вим, — а теперь ещё и покинутый всеми и озлобленный. Кройф весь сезон не мог с ним видеться, он был под охраной полиции…

— Охренеть сверхсекретная информация, ещё не встречал того, кто её не знает, — ворчит Генерал.

— А Неескенс был занят тобой, — продолжает Вим. — Он мог решить, что его все кинули, и попытаться перевернуть ситуацию. Отдадим ему должное — перевернул. Сука.

— Ты это никогда не докажешь, — отмечает Генерал.

— Не докажу, — признаёт Вим. — Но я чую, что это он.

— А раз не докажешь, то мы не можем сбрасывать со счетов и другие версии, — подчёркивает Михелс. — Значит, расслабляться нельзя.

— Но ты же приехал ко мне, — шепчет Сурбир, взяв его за руку. — Значит, уже не боишься.

— Я приехал, потому что пытаться связаться с тобой иначе было опасно, — отвечает Генерал, сжав его ладонь. — Но нам надо будет найти другое место для встреч. Как раньше.

Чёрт. Это опять расходы, между прочим.

— Не делай такое лицо, — рекомендует Михелс. — Это не Амстердам и не Париж. Тут цены на жильё совсем другие. Можешь даже не в самом Меце присмотреть квартиру, а в каком-нибудь городке между Мецем и моей деревней.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сдаётся Вим. — Для тебя что угодно, сам знаешь. Ты только не исчезай опять.

— И не подумаю, чего ты.

Сурбир счастливо вздыхает. Главное — не проснуться внезапно и не обнаружить, что всё это было просто сном.

— И как же ты догадался, что Неескенс про нас знает? — всё-таки решает уточнить Вим.

— Когда он сказал, что синие туфли ему подарил ты, — отвечает Михелс.

Хм. Неочевидный вывод.

— Не улавливаю логику, — признаётся Вим.

— А я тебя и не заставляю. И многим ты ещё про нас рассказывал?

— Не, не, ты чего, — хмурится Вим. — Только ему и Кройфу. Да и то, потому что случайно напоролся на Неескенса с ван Дайком, когда за подарком для Майи ездил в центр… Ой.

— С ван Дайком? — поднимает бровь Генерал.

— Сука, — бормочет Вим, напряжённо сопоставляя факты. — Нет, он не знает. Неескенс и Кройф не могли ему проболтаться.

— Не знал, — поправляет Михелс. — Если всю эту историю с фотографиями действительно затеял ван Дайк, теперь он наверняка догадался, какого чёрта ты делал тогда в Барселоне.

— Ну тогда нам придётся его убить, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Или Кройфа с Неескенсом тоже?

— Нет, этим двоим я доверяю, — отмахивается Генерал.

Вим подозрительно щурится:

— Не думал, что ты кому-то в принципе доверяешь.

— Смирись, даже ты не знаешь обо мне всё, — усмехается Михелс.

Сурбир, хмыкнув, откидывается на спинку скрипнувшего венского стула. Хотя они говорят о вещах весьма важных, он видит, как смотрит на него Генерал: с предвкушением, как на желанный подарок, который вот-вот освободит от упаковки, чтобы вступить в обладание им. И в глазах Вима он наверняка видит то же самое.

— Сурбир, хватит раздевать меня глазами, — подбадривает Генерал. — Руками попробуй, быстрее добьёшься результата.

— Так давно с тобой не был, что прямо не знаю, с чего начать, — ухмыляется Вим. — Хочу всего и сразу.

— Начни с начала, — предлагает он.

Вим плавно поднимается и делает шаг к нему.

— Сначала задёрни шторы во всех комнатах, — велит Генерал, снимая пиджак. — Потом нам будет не до того.

— Слушаюсь, — вздыхает Вим и идёт выполнять его распоряжение.

— Сурбир, стол прочный? — спрашивает Михелс за его спиной.

— Ещё не проверял, — смеётся Вим, зашторив окно кухни. — Не с кем было.

— Вот сейчас и проверим.

Телефон на прикроватной тумбочке внезапно оживает.

— Чего тебе, зараза, — ворчит Вим, неохотно выползая из объятий Генерала. — Алло.

— Это я, — слышит он голос Неескенса.

— Ох, — вздыхает Вим. — Привет.

«Он?» — взглядом спрашивает Михелс. Вим кивает.

— Что-то мне кажется, погорячился я с приглашением, — говорит Йохан Второй. — Кройф тут своими новыми делами занят, весь в бизнесе и посторонним рад не будет.

Отлично, эта ситуация разрешилась сама собой. Теперь главное отвечать не очень радостным голосом.

— Да знаешь, может, оно и к лучшему, — бодро отзывается Вим. — У меня тоже тут… другие планы появились.

— Господи, Сурбир, только не говори, что ты уже склеил какого-нибудь смазливого француза и едешь с ним на Лазурный берег, — смеётся Неескенс.

— Нет, ну что ты, я местных не перевариваю, — кривится Вим. — Другое.

Пару секунд в трубке шуршит дыхание Йохана Второго, а потом он произносит только одно слово:

— Он?

Вим шумно вздыхает и косится на Генерала, пытаясь выбрать подходящую формулировку, чтобы уклониться от ответа. Но Михелс просто протягивает руку и мягко отбирает у него телефонную трубку.

— Йохан, — тихо говорит он. — Здравствуй, Йохан.

Видимо, Неескенс ошарашено молчит, потому что Генерал предлагает:

— Ну скажи что-нибудь. Хочу послушать твой голос. Как твоё ребро?

— Зачем ты это делаешь… — горько шепчет Вим, глядя на него, но Михелс только поднимает руку — молчи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Генерал, дослушав ответ Неескенса. — Очень хорошо. Значит, к сезону всё будет в порядке. Что там Кройф?

«Ну чего ты творишь? — думает Сурбир, глядя на него с глубоким непониманием. — Он только-только отошёл, я ему помог в меру моих скромных сил, а ты… Всё равно что ребро ему ломать, которое едва срослось».

— Серьёзный шаг, — отмечает Михелс, выслушав, что сказал ему Йохан Второй. — Ладно, если так, то всё наладится. — И снова замолкает, внимая Неескенсу.

«И зачем ты меня подставляешь? — злится Сурбир, раздражённо теребя телефонный провод, который Генерал беспардонно перекинул через его плечо. — Думаешь, он простит, что ты опять со мной, что у меня есть то, чего он так жаждет и чем уже никогда не будет обладать?»

— Не могу тебе сказать, — отвечает Генерал. — Лишняя информация.

Наверное, Неескенс спросил, где он сейчас живёт.

— Я тоже, — добавляет Генерал.

«Скучаю»? Или «Люблю»?» — скрипит зубами Вим, борясь с желанием «случайно» уронить телефон или нажать на рычаг.

— Да, — помолчав, говорит Генерал. — Знаю. Ладно. Удачи тебе. Я рядом.

«О, даже так, — отмечает для себя Сурбир. — Что-то не припомню, чтоб ты мне такое хоть раз говорил».

— Прощай, — коротко отзывается Михелс и возвращает трубку Виму.

Сурбир подносит её к уху, но там уже короткие гудки. Впрочем, что тут ещё скажешь.

— За что ты так с ним, — вздыхает Вим. — А если он пойдёт и утопится? У него там море рядом.

— Уже не утопится, — говорит Михелс, взбив подушку и улёгшись обратно. — Утопился бы в Барселоне, там море тоже есть. Он всё пережил и принял. С Кройфом у него всё налаживается понемногу, Кройф ему даже долю в бизнесе предлагает.

— А ты ему даёшь ложную надежду, — возражает Вим. — Что раз тебе не всё равно, раз ты про него думаешь и хочешь услышать его, то когда-нибудь…

— Вряд ли, — отмахивается Генерал. — Ему не шестнадцать. А то, что он мне дорог, придаёт ему сил.

Сурбир, хмыкнув, укладывается рядом с ним.

Всё, Неескенс потерян. Побарахтаться стоит, конечно, и позвонить ему обязательно надо. Но он будет вправе отказать Сурбиру и не поехать к нему в какой-то там Мец. Раньше его заводила принадлежность Вима Генералу. Теперь это будет его ранить и напоминать о том, что было у него в руках — и что он упустил.

— Надо его предупредить насчёт Дика, — бормочет Сурбир, прижавшись щекой к плечу Генерала. — Да и Кройфа тоже.

— Не торопись, — качает головой Михелс. — А вдруг ты ошибся? Испортить жизнь человеку просто, и ты это никогда не исправишь, если сделаешь. Подумай.

— Тогда надо найти доказательства, — предлагает Вим, коснувшись губами его плеча.

— Вот и я говорю — подумай, — подчёркивает Генерал, поцеловав его в макушку. — И не спеши.

Сурбир крепко обнимает его и закрывает глаза. Сейчас он настолько счастлив, что даже боится себе в этом признаться.

А ещё страшно подумать, каково в этот момент Йохану Второму. Вим привязался к нему и меньше всего хочет быть причиной его страданий. Но, чёрт возьми, если нужно выбрать — он выберет только Генерала.


	6. 1978-1979

_Мец, сентябрь 1978_

— Привет, — тихо говорит Вим, открыв дверь.

— Что-то ты не очень рад, судя по твоему тону, — усмехается Йохан Второй, снимая солнцезащитные очки.

— Наоборот, — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Только когда тебя увидел, понял, как же я по тебе соскучился.

— Значит, вся эта хрень про «с глаз долой — из сердца вон» правда? — интересуется Неескенс, заходя в его квартиру.

— Нет, — отрицает Вим. — Но ощущения притупляются — это правда. Так, а ты ко мне что, насовсем? Или на месяц хотя бы?

— У тебя вроде как другой «насовсем» имеется, — криво ухмыляется Неескенс, положив очки на полку возле зеркала.

— Это иллюзия. — Сурбир запирает за ним дверь. — Он был тут только один вечер — собственно, когда ты так удачно позвонил.

Йохан Второй, не меняя выражения лица, ставит на пол чемодан, кидает рядом сумку и поправляет причёску перед зеркалом. Он великолепен, как всегда: на нём тот же наряд, который так заводил Сурбира во время их встреч в Амстердаме. Облегающая кожаная куртка, кожаные брюки в обтяжку.

— Даже если ты говоришь правду, — скептически отзывается Неескенс, — я не смогу остаться так надолго, пока приписан к «Барселоне». Так что я на пару дней, как и договаривались.

— Жаль… — шепчет Вим, обнимая его сзади. — Тогда зачем тебе такой багаж, будто ты снова собрался на месяц в Аргентину?

— Быть может, у меня большие планы на эту пару дней… — смеётся Йохан Второй, гладя его руки на своём животе.

— Снова собираешься меня удивлять, мой хороший? — спрашивает Вим ему в ухо.

Смотрятся они вместе отпадно. Красивые, стильные, молодые — да, пока ещё молодые, хоть Неескенсу стукнуло двадцать семь, а Сурбиру тридцать три.

— Да ты уже удивил, когда согласился приехать, — добавляет Вим, гладя его грудь.

— Правда? — тихо говорит Неескенс, откинувшись на его плечо. — Думал, ты понимаешь, зачем.

— Нет, я тупой, — смеётся Сурбир, целуя его шею. — Объясни.

— Тебе просто нравится слушать мой голос, — вздыхает Йохан Второй.

— Всё так. — Вим нащупывает его сосок под курткой. — Детка, под этим что, ничего нет?

— А говоришь — тупой… — смеётся Неескенс. — Вон какой догадливый.

— Ох, что ж ты со мной творишь, — выдыхает Вим.

Ну, а что тут такого, если Йохан Второй переоделся только в сортире аэропорта перед тем, как взять такси до дома Вима? Сурбир хотел встретить его лично, Неескенс отговорил — по отдельности их труднее узнать, чем вместе.

— Ты собирался сказать, зачем приехал, — напоминает Вим, прижав бёдра плотнее к его заднице.

— Да затем, что только с тобой можно заниматься сексом ради удовольствия, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Потому что ты хочешь меня самого и моё тело.

— Если бы можно было заняться любовью с твоей душой, я бы охотно это сделал, — заверяет Сурбир и, уткнувшись ему в затылок, шумно вдыхает запах его волос.

— Ты это и делаешь, — усмехается Неескенс. — Потому что тебе нужен я сам. Ты хочешь, чтобы мне было хорошо, а я — чтоб хорошо было тебе. С тобой мне нечего стесняться. Ты всё про меня знаешь, и это тебя не смущает, не отталкивает, только сильнее возбуждает. И ты со мной такой открытый, такой искренний. Никем не притворяешься, ничего не доказываешь, никого не играешь.

— Так… — шепчет Вим, развернув его лицо к себе. — Дай поцеловать тебя, мой хороший. Страсть как соскучился по твоим губам.

Неескенс послушно приоткрывает губы ему навстречу и отвечает на его поцелуй — долгий, нежный, влажный. Вим гладит его бёдра и трётся об его задницу — ещё немного, и сквозь тонкие штаны Йохан Второй ощутит его возбуждение.

— Теперь продолжай, — позволяет Сурбир, отстранившись.

— Пойдём в комнату, — предлагает Неескенс, взяв его за руку.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Вим, подхватив его чемодан. Сумку Йохан Второй как-нибудь сам донесёт.

Да, приятно тут у него. Светло и уютно. Даже удивительно, как Сурбир не засрал такую шикарную квартиру.

— Домработницу нанял, — прочитав его мысли, сообщает Вим.

— Красиво живёшь, — одобряет Неескенс, приземляясь на диван.

— Платят хорошо, а что толку деньги копить? — смеётся Сурбир. — Их тратить надо и жить одним днём.

— Интуиция подсказывает, что один из нас не платит алименты, — ухмыляется Йохан Второй.

— Ещё чего! — вспыхивает Вим. — Она из меня всё вытянула, даже больше. Хрен ей, а не алименты теперь. — И спешит сменить тему: — Мой хороший, устал с дороги? Сделать тебе массаж?

— Ну, снять с меня ботинки точно не помешает, — отмечает Йохан Второй, вытянув ноги.

— Ох, детка. — Вим, игриво усмехнувшись, преклоняет колено перед ним. — Ты пока всё-таки сообщи, что собирался сказать.

— Для Кройфа секс превратился в выяснение отношений, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Когда он отдаётся, прям чувствую, как он меня старается загипнотизировать, сковать собой и одурманить этими своими вздохами, шёпотом, словами. Когда берёт меня — подчиняет, придавливает собой во всех смыслах, волей своей сковывает, шевельнуться не даёт без его разрешения. Особенно мерзко, если это на публике, понимаешь?

— В смысле? — поднимает бровь Сурбир, отставив его ботинки в сторону.

— В том, — раздражённо пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Сидим, например, у него дома — я, он, Данни, Марианна, ещё Мишель, агент его, иногда с нами. И он такой: «Мы вас покинем на пару минут». Все же всё понимают, чёрт побери, а он меня утаскивает в пустую комнату и… Ну понимаешь, его завожу не я, а та власть, которая у него надо мной есть. То, что все видели, как я послушно за ним пошёл, и, может, обсуждают там, в какой позе он меня сейчас имеет. И ему надо, чтобы я подтверждал вот таким способом, что я ему принадлежу. Дело не в том, что он посмотрел на мои губы и подумал, что хочет меня в рот, а в том, что ему жизненно необходимо, чтобы у него кто-то отсасывал. Дефицит внимания, вот. Раньше его облизывали и пресса, и фанаты, и все остальные игроки, и руководство клуба, и, как бы он ни ныл, что устал от этого всего, ему нравилось. А теперь он ушёл из футбола, и некому делать это в переносном смысле, так что отдуваться за всех приходится мне. В смысле самом что ни на есть буквальном.

— Кошмар, — сочувственно вздыхает Вим, сняв с него носки.

— Открой чемодан, — говорит Йохан Второй.

Сурбир, хмыкнув, идёт к чемодану, расстёгивает его и откидывает крышку.

— Ого, — уважительно говорит он, оглядывая содержимое чемодана. — Это твоё?

— Моё, — отзывается Неескенс. — И это ещё не всё, я часть в Барселоне оставил. Скучаю по ним. А ты точно оценишь.

— Да, мой хороший, — кивает Вим, подняв взгляд от шмоток Йохана Второго. — Это ты покупал для него?

— Ага, — признаёт Неескенс. — Кройф не поймёт такое. Достань туфли, пожалуйста. Те самые. Они в синем мешке.

Сурбир так бережно достаёт из тканного мешочка васильковые туфли, словно они из тончайшего стекла и могут рассыпаться прямо у него в руках.

— Надень их на меня, — приглашает Йохан Второй.

— Ты знаешь, как меня завести, — усмехается Вим.

— Я не виноват, что у меня красивые ноги, — пожимает плечами Неескенс.

Опустившись перед ним на колени, Вим аккуратно надевает туфли на его ступни. Йохан Второй блаженно выдыхает, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Мне уже хорошо, — шепчет он.

— Потому что ты превращаешься в себя, — отзывается Вим, коснувшись губами его щиколотки.

— Вот именно, — поднимает голову Неескенс. — И ты хочешь меня таким. Мы идеально друг другу подходим. Ничего друг от друга не требуем, ничего друг другу не доказываем…

— Ну, кроме того, что мы лучшие, — ухмыляется Сурбир.

— Это мы и так знаем, — подмигивает Неескенс. — Вот за этим я приезжаю к тебе. И буду приезжать.

— Ловлю на слове. — Вим встаёт и протягивает ему руку.

Йохан Второй, опираясь на его ладонь, медленно поднимается, вплывает в его объятия. С наслаждением сжимает в кулаке его тёмные волосы на затылке, когда Сурбир целует его.

— Можно с тебя всё это пока не снимать? — шепчет Вим, расстёгивая его куртку до середины.

— Да, — отзывается Йохан Второй, балдея от прикосновений его пальцев к своей груди. — Только аккуратно, договорились? Вся одежда очень тонкая.

— Как скажешь. — Вим шлёпает его по заднице. — Хочу тебя до одури.

— Покажи, как ты меня хочешь, — нежно смеётся Йохан Второй.

С этим Сурбир всегда справляется на отлично. Его ласкам Неескенс верит. Его губы, его язык, его руки не лгут… Вим хочет его всем телом, хочет по-настоящему.

Когда он закинул ногу Йохана Второго себе на бедро, Неескенс не удержал равновесие на одном каблуке и чуть не упал, но Вим надёжно подхватил его и с удовольствием опустился на пол с ним вместе. Хорошо хоть ковёр мягкий…

Вим нетерпеливо расстёгивает молнию полностью и, распахнув его куртку, припадает губами к его груди.

— Обожаю тебя, — стонет Йохан Второй, гладя его затылок.

— Я тебя сильнее, — отзывается Сурбир, обведя кончиком языка его сосок.

Неескенс, стиснув его бёдра своими, старательно прижимает его крепче к себе, чтобы тереться о него, чтобы чувствовать его нарастающее желание — и чтобы он чувствовал возбуждение Йохана Второго.

— Нельзя нам так надолго разлучаться, — шепчет Вим, жадно вдыхая запах его тела. — Я ж тебя теперь до смерти затрахаю.

— О, это ещё кто кого, — многообещающе заявляет Йохан Второй, наблюдая за ним. — Может, пустишь меня наверх или сам ко мне поближе переместишься? Хочу тебя ртом.

— Ещё чего, сам хочу, — возражает Вим.

— Эй, ну ты же любишь, когда я это делаю для тебя, — возмущается Неескенс.

— А я по твоему вкусу жутко соскучился, — усмехается Вим, коснувшись губами его живота.

— Ну и что нам делать? — провокационно улыбается Йохан Второй.

— А угадай, — смеётся Вим, привстав.

— Ура, додумался! — радуется Неескенс. — Нет, Сурбир, всё-таки ты действительно отупел… Только чур я снизу.

— И почему я не удивлён, — вздыхает Вим, подвинувшись ближе. — Кто ж тебе в этом откажет? Расстегни. Нравится, когда ты мне расстёгиваешь.

— А ты — мне, — улыбается Йохан Второй, вытягивая из пряжки его ремень.

Приведя друг друга в полную боеготовность, они занимают идеальную позицию и принимаются ласкать друг друга. Как мало надо для счастья — чтобы тебя любили, хотели, ублажали и позволяли тебе ублажать желанного партнёра.

— Ты ж моя радость, — с чувством говорит Вим, сплюнув на головку его члена и размазывая слюну по всей длине, чтоб губы легче скользили.

— Взаимно, Сурбир, — отзывается Йохан Второй, выпустив его изо рта. — И не скромничай, входи глубже, ты же знаешь, я всё умею.

— Детка, не торопись, — усмехается Вим. — Ты ведь в курсе — я люблю долго. Поработай там язычком пока.

О да, он любит долго, и Неескенсу это нравится, но не на полу же! Впрочем, с Вимом где угодно будет тепло и приятно.

«Господи, в двух шагах мягкий диван, да и кровать у него тут наверняка роскошная, а мы решили трахаться на полу. Только мы так можем». Йохан Второй засмеялся бы, если бы не был занят более интересным делом.

— Да, мой хороший, — стонет Вим, пройдясь языком вдоль и облизнув головку. — Ты это делаешь лучше всех в мире. Теперь возьми его в рот…

— К тебе та же просьба, — усмехается Неескенс.

— Да, да, прости, не буду больше отвлекаться, — обещает Сурбир и, обхватив его губами, плавно спускается по стволу к основанию.

Так они продолжают, пока Неескенс не начинает подозревать, что Вим может кончить в любой момент, — он же всегда внезапно это делает. Ни учащения дыхания, ни изменения темпа, просто раз — и всё.

— Хочу тебя во мне, — требует он, поглаживая член Сурбира.

— Как скажешь, детка, — соглашается Вим, сдав назад и выпрямившись. — Сойдёт, если языком тебя смажу?

— Ммм, звучит волшебно.

— До твоего мастерства мне далеко, — усмехается Сурбир и, наклонившись к его лицу, касается губами его губ.

— Скромность тебя не украшает, — отзывается Неескенс, ответив на его поцелуй.

— Обожаю, когда от твоих восхитительных губ пахнет мной, — шепчет Вим, погладив его губы.

— И я, — соглашается Йохан Второй, пока Вим переползает от его головы к ногам. — Чёрт, я даже скучаю немного по Аргентине. Там мои губы пахли так же перед каждым завтраком.

— Дааа, потому что я заходил к тебе каждое утро типа зубы почистить, — смеётся Сурбир, не без сожаления помогая ему снять туфли — но только для того, чтобы стащить с него кожаные штаны, тут уже явно не выкрутишься, тупо стянув их до колен. — И ты обалденно отсасывал у меня в ванной…

— Я бы с радостью начинал каждое утро так же, — подмигивает Неескенс.

— Мой хороший… — Сурбир, бросив его штаны в ближайшее кресло, бережно надевает его туфли обратно.

Раздевшись догола, Вим ложится на него, и Йохан Второй обнимает его, крепко прижимается к нему, наслаждаясь тем, как они трутся кожей друг о друга, вдыхая его запах, ставший таким родным. Ему нравится всё, что с ним делает Сурбир, нравится, как он ведёт себя в сексе, нравится общение с ним. Он всё запоминает, ему не надо дважды повторять, как и что любит Неескенс, как его касаться, где целовать, как трахать. С ним невероятно комфортно.

Но, может, с ним именно поэтому так хорошо, что они редко видятся и им всегда мало? Нет, в Аргентине они пробыли вместе недели три, и всё было отлично. Правда, там и обстоятельства были специфические…

Приподнявшись, Вим переворачивает его на живот, наваливается сверху и глубоко вздыхает, прижавшись обнажённой грудью к его кожаной куртке.

— Обалденно, — шепчет он, спускаясь ниже.

Йохан послушно поднимает бёдра, подчиняясь движениям его рук. Вим всё сделает как нельзя лучше. Жаль, плохо видно. Неескенс с удовольствием посмотрел бы крупным планом, как Сурбир целует его ягодицы, гладит их, мягко раздвигает и, наконец, добирается до отверстия, чтобы войти в него языком.

— Да… — выдыхает Йохан Второй, зажмурившись от удовольствия.

Очень похоже на сексуальную фантазию о Дике, которую он недавно записал в дневник. Правда, там они были в кровати, но детали не важны, главное, что ласкал его в этой фантазии Дик точно так же.

Так, стоп, совсем не хочется о Дике сейчас думать. С Вимом хочется только самого Вима, не надо его унижать мыслями о другом мужчине.

Разве что о Генерале.

Неескенс понимает, что, как бы хорош ни был их секс и как бы он ни обожал Вима, всё равно он будет пристально оглядывать новую квартиру Сурбира в поисках любых зацепок и любых следов Михелса. Окей, они встречаются не здесь — это похоже на Генерала. Но где Михелс теперь живёт? Где-то поблизости? Может, что-то попадётся на глаза — чек с заправки или из магазина неподалёку, карта или телефонный справочник с обведённым названием…

Хотя, если Сурбир привык к жёсткой конспирации, вряд ли он оставит явные улики. Ведь он знал о приезде Йохана Второго, точно всё припрятал…

— Да… Ещё… — просит Йохан Второй, чувствуя, как Сурбир трахает его языком.

В ответ он получает лёгкий шлепок — «Будет тебе ещё, не отвлекай».

— Тоже хочу тебя так, — шепчет Неескенс, зажмурившись от удовольствия. — После обязательно сделаю.

— Куда ж ты денешься, — отзывается Сурбир, поглаживая отверстие. — Нет, маловато. Добавлю.

Когда он, наконец, решает, что достаточно, Йохан Второй уже близок к тому, чтобы его умолять, — так хочется его внутри. Вим аккуратно проталкивает в его тело пальцы: он точно знает, как Неескенсу нравится, помнит, что Йохан Второй любит пожёстче, знает, что ему нравится ощущать партнёра в себе и чувствовать боль.

— Ох, детка, — шепчет он, стиснув бедро Неескенса, — как мне будет в тебе хорошо.

— Сукин ты сын, — стонет Йохан Второй. — Знаешь же, как я тебя хочу.

— А ты знаешь, как я люблю никуда не торопиться, мой хороший, — смеётся Вим.

О да, ему в кайф, когда Неескенс уже на всё готов, чтобы его поскорее трахнули, но в этих долгих прелюдиях оба тоже находят море удовольствия. Тем слаще тот миг, когда Сурбир наконец-то входит в Йохана Второго членом, и Неескенс блаженно стонет от желанной боли, от долгожданного единения с тем, кого искренне хочет, открыто и взаимно.

— Секунду, — притормозив, говорит Вим и, сдвинув его колено, заставляет его чуть изменить позу.

— Чего ты? — оборачивается Йохан Второй.

— Сейчас поймёшь, — отзывается Сурбир. — Так тебе будет приятнее.

И действительно, Вим хитро подстроился — и входит глубже, и ощущения совсем другие, и до цели он добирается быстрее. Йохан шумно вздыхает, царапая мягкий ковёр, от каждого его движения внутри.

— То-то же, детка, — смеётся Сурбир, шлёпнув его по заднице. — Слушайся старого мудрого меня.

— Нравятся? — подмигивает Йохан Второй, затянувшись ароматным дымом сигареты через мундштук.

— Очень, — отвечает Вим, гладя его ноги в высоких сапогах по бедро. — Где взял такие на твой размер?

— Долгая история, — вздыхает Неескенс, взяв бокал со стола. — Главное, что ты оценил.

— Ты хренов фокусник, — сообщает Сурбир. — Приехал со своим чемоданом чудес и демонстрируешь такую магию, что противостоять невозможно.

— О, это я умею. — Неескенс тянется бокалом к его бокалу. — За нас?

— За нас, — шепчет Вим, касаясь его бокала своим. — И только за нас. На нас ведь всё держится, если вдуматься.

Они отпивают по глотку восхитительного местного вина и переглядываются, довольно улыбаясь. Неескенс за день успел сменить несколько нарядов, и каждый вызывал у Вима восторг: он оценил и восточное платье, похожее на кимоно, и сверкающий прикид в стиле диско, и этот образ, который Йохан подсмотрел у одной актрисы. Загадочно блестящая тёмная кофта с большим декольте и летящими рукавами, ультракороткие чёрные шорты и белые сапоги.

Сурбир, взяв с тарелки кусок нарезанного сыра, подносит его ко рту Неескенса, проводит по его губам: тот послушно и медленно, откусывая по чуть-чуть, ест протянутый ему ломтик и неотрывно смотрит Виму в глаза.

— Ты ж мой хороший, — шумно вздыхает Сурбир, когда Неескенс губами забирает последний крохотный кусок с его руки. — Обожаю.

Йохан Второй тщательно облизывает его пальцы и не отказывается их пососать, когда Сурбир, погладив его губы, проталкивает два пальца ему в рот.

— Вкусно? — шепчет Вим.

— С тобой всё вкусно, — улыбается Йохан Второй, лизнув их.

— Ох, детка, ты опять меня провоцируешь.

— Люблю тебя провоцировать. Хочешь меня в этих сапогах?

Вим гладит ноги Неескенса, лежащие на его коленях:

— Ещё бы. Я тебя всегда хочу, мой хороший. Не понимаю, как ты это делаешь, но тебя я готов всегда и везде.

— Есть у меня такой талант, — усмехается Неескенс, наклонив голову. — Умею нравиться.

— Если бы просто «нравиться»… — двигает бровями Сурбир. — Нет, детка, ты не нравишься, это не про тебя. Ты гипнотизируешь. Ты завораживаешь. Смотришь на тебя, и хочется умереть за одно счастье поцеловать твои бёдра.

— А взаимно, Вим, — отзывается Йохан Второй, накрыв его ладонь своей. — У меня те же чувства. Хочу тебя всего. Каждую секунду, каждой клеткой тела, и мне даже не стыдно это сказать.

— И вот мы встретились. — Сурбир берёт его руку и подносит к губам. — Господи, как я тут жил без тебя вообще.

— Прекрасно, полагаю, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Ведь он с тобой.

— Вы друг другу не замена, — возражает Сурбир, поцеловав его пальцы. — И ты, и он — вы оба мне нужны.

— Та же хрень, — вздыхает Неескенс. — И ты. И он. Но его я потерял. Может, хоть что-то мне расскажешь о нём? Я же не требую его адрес.

— У него всё хорошо, — повторяет Вим, глядя в глаза Неескенсу. — Он живёт в очень красивом и тихом месте, в уютном доме. Да, я с ним встречаюсь, но тебе говорить что-либо про место его жительства он запретил.

— Мне бы посмотреть на него, — шепчет Йохан Второй, гладя руку Вима. — Просто увидеть. Издалека.

— Не могу так рисковать, — качает головой Сурбир. — Заметит — сразу вещи соберёт и уедет. Мой хороший, я говорил ему, что ты будешь у меня в гостях, но он ничего не велел тебе передать и подчеркнул, что ты не должен знать, где он теперь.

— Ты ему сказал?

— Конечно, — вздыхает Вим. — А ты как объяснил Кройфу, что уедешь?

— Прямо, — удивлённо отвечает Неескенс. — Сообщил, что поеду к тебе. А что в этом такого? Он просто сказал — ладно, Виму привет — и отпустил. Он всё понимает про нас. И не возражает.

— Генерал тоже всё знает, — кивает Вим, — и он не против. Просил только с ума не сходить…

— …и не вступать в брак со мной, — усмехается Неескенс, погладив его щёку.

— По его мнению, мне нужна семья, — признаёт Сурбир, вертя бокал на столе. — Но я пока далёк от такой мысли. Да и что я тебе могу предложить? Кройф тебе долю в бизнесе дал, а у меня за душой ни гроша…

— Разве в этом дело? — шепчет Неескенс, коснувшись его подбородка. — Он просто считает, что я тебе не пара.

— Слушай. — Сурбир берёт его ладонь обеими руками и прижимает его пальцы к губам. — Ты не думай. Я не жадный. Сам предлагал ему с тобой встретиться втроём. Но он запретил. Говорит, опасно.

— Может, он и прав, — моргнув, отзывается Йохан Второй. — Мы ведь не знаем…

— Ну, вообще, у меня есть мысли, — пожимает плечами Сурбир.

— Да, и какие же? — подаётся к нему Неескенс.

— Если рассуждать логически… — начинает Вим.

И несколько минут Йохан Второй, хлопая глазами, слушает, как Сурбир подводит к тому, что те чёртовы фотографии сделал и подбросил Кройфу Дик ван Дайк.

— Иди ты, — выдыхает Неескенс, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— А я в чём-то неправ? — пожимает плечами Вим. — Что у тебя с Диком, кстати говоря?

— Он уже приезжал ко мне осенью, — отвечает Йохан Второй, наморщив лоб. — Вёл себя как обычно, только тревожился за меня… Мы гуляли, разговаривали…

— Чёрт, — хмурится Вим. — У тебя с ним было?

— Было, — не отрицает Неескенс. — Но давно. Сейчас мы просто дружим.

«И целуемся взасос на свиданиях, как обычно, и он обнимает меня, как свою собственность, и трогает меня так, как друзья друг друга не касаются, — мысленно добавляет Йохан Второй то, что умалчивает в разговоре. — И мне это нравится, да, он мне приятен, я тоже его касаюсь, как любовника, а не как друга. Но мы же не занимаемся сексом. Хотя так-то я бы у него отсосал, если бы он осмелился открыто предложить, — признаёт Неескенс — Назвать вещи своими именами, сказать — хочу тебя, Йохан, хочу, чтобы ты взял у меня в рот и проглотил моё семя». Но Дик не предлагает. Он снова и снова ускользает в тот момент, когда Неескенсу кажется, что всё вот-вот случится.

«Я же хочу, — недоумённо думал Йохан Второй, проводив его в аэропорт после долгой встречи в Барселоне. — И он хочет. Так не целуют те губы, которые не хотят отыметь». Они целовались на прощание в его машине, после долгой разлуки поцелуи были жаркими, оба возбудились. Что им мешает сделать это снова, раз они делали это прежде? Почему Дик продолжает упорствовать и ждать мифического расставания Йохана Второго с Кройфом? В общем, Дик в очередной раз оставил всё как есть, а Неескенсу пришлось записать в дневник очередную придуманную сцену их страстного секса. Эх, в этот раз он надеялся зафиксировать свои настоящие воспоминания. После всего, что Йохану Второму довелось пережить за этот год, терять уже нечего, почему бы не претворить в жизнь ещё один дневник.

— Дружите? — щурится Вим. — Со мной ты тоже дружишь. С ним что, так же?

— С тобой не так, — возражает Неескенс, погладив ладонь Сурбира на своём бедре. — С тобой всё давно уже иначе.

— Так, ладно, оставим эту тему, а то выйдем на минное поле, если станем разбираться, как наши отношения назвать, — усмехается Вим, сжав его пальцы. — Вернёмся к Дику.

— Да, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — С ним у меня всё по-другому. У нас действительно был секс, но четыре года назад. Он не хочет быть со мной, пока я с Кройфом. Мы об этом договорились ещё тогда, и я его выбор уважаю.

Сурбир делает настолько сложное лицо, что Неескенс настораживается:

— А чего такого? В чём дело-то, Вим? Ревнуешь меня к нему, что ли?

— Разбежался, — ворчит Сурбир. — А у тебя как, не складывается картинка? Ему, по-моему, больше всех выгодно, чтобы ты разошёлся и с Кройфом, и с другим мужчиной, в общем, со всеми, кто вам мешает.

— Да не мог он так поступить, — качает головой Неескенс. — Он сильно изменился, он серьёзный, даже скучноватый взрослый мужчина. Выслеживать меня, делать фотографии, подкидывать их Кройфу — это целый проект, а он завален работой в своей брокерской конторе.

— Почему ты в этом так уверен? — возражает Вим. — Ты знаешь о его занятости только с его слов.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Тайком посмотреть в его паспорте, пересекал ли он границу в тот период, когда Кройф получил фотографии?

— Он мог приехать по другому паспорту, — усмехается Вим. — Ты даже не представляешь, с каким пройдохой связался, мой хороший.

— Почему ты его так называешь? — спрашивает Йохан Второй, вытащив сигарету из лежащей на столе пачки и аккуратно вворачивая её в мундштук. — Мне он всегда казался совсем другим.

— Ты обманулся, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Но не ты один. Дик хорошо маскирует свою истинную сущность.

— И как же тебе удалось познакомиться с его, как ты выражаешься, сущностью поближе? — уточняет Неескенс.

Сурбир подносит огонёк зажигалки к кончику его сигареты, Йохан глубоко затягивается терпким дымом.

— В начале карьеры Дик был провинциальным мальчиком, и его это не устраивало, — поясняет Вим, кинув зажигалку на стол. — Его исключительный талант заслуживал столичного клуба, поэтому он стал приезжать в Амстердам, зависать там, знакомиться с нами. Мы его приняли сначала, особо не вдаваясь в детали, — ну хочет он с нами дружить, хочет в «Аякс». Парень весёлый, общительный, обаятельный и при деньгах. Почему нет. Стали приглашать его с нами в бары, на концерты. А потом оказалось, что он собирался попасть в «Аякс» через постель — и не абы чью. Он был наблюдательный, выделил меня, Кройфа и ещё пару самых близких, на его взгляд, к тренеру. Стал собирать информацию и пытался с нашей помощью подобраться к нему. Хорошо хоть Генерал тогда одним взглядом испепелял всё живое вокруг, больше всего пёкся о своём авторитете, и сблизиться с ним было нереально.

— Ты в этом уверен? — ухмыляется Неескенс, отпив глоток вина.

— В смысле? — напрягается Сурбир.

— Ну, насколько я заметил, Дик в итоге оказался в «Аяксе», — подмигивает Йохан Второй. — Да, это случилось после того, как он забил три мяча в ворота «Аякса», но ты не задумывался, что на то могли быть и другие причины?

— Ты так не шути, — предостерегает Вим. — Тебя, например, тоже «Аякс» купил.

— Да, потому что Кройф как-то раз приметил меня возле кинотеатра, а со мной был Нико Рейндерс, мир его праху. Кройф разузнал у него, кто я такой, сам тайно приехал в Хеемстеде посмотреть на меня, я ему понравился на поле, и он подбросил информацию скаутам и Генералу, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — Вряд ли я попал бы к вам без его покровительства. А он, оказывается, меня увидел — и сразу понял, что я буду ему принадлежать. Такая вот красивая сказка, дорогой.

— Твою мать, — чешет затылок Сурбир. — Да ну тебя. Это Кройф тебе всё так преподносит, чтобы ты чувствовал себя ещё более обязанным ему.

— А ты всё так преподносишь, потому что Дик тебе не нравится, — отвечает Йохан Второй. — Теперь ясно, в чём корень вашей взаимной неприязни, он тебя тоже не особо жалует и не понимает, чего я в тебе нашёл.

— Главное, что ты понимаешь, детка, — ухмыляется Вим, проведя пальцами по его щеке. — Что ж, я тебе всё сказал. Дик — первый подозреваемый, и ты меня с этой мысли не собьёшь. Но доказательств у меня нет.

— Ну, тебе не удалось меня убедить. — Неескенс, выдохнув дым, целует его ладонь. — Надеюсь, это не скажется на наших с тобой отношениях и ты не выгонишь меня в холодную осеннюю ночь? Главный аргумент в мою пользу — ещё полчемодана отпадных шмоток, в которых ты меня сможешь оттрахать.

— Куда ж я тебя выгоню, мой хороший, — смеётся Вим, гладя его губы. — Пока ты здесь, на моей территории и в моих руках — ты мой.

— Да, твой, — шепчет Неескенс, облизнув его пальцы. — Но, извини, я не могу поверить в то, что Дик — подонок.

— Я не называл его подонком, — отзывается Вим. — Просто хитрым, умным и ушлым. А не тем гордым, благородным и принципиальным, каким он хочет казаться. В любви каждый старается для себя, этого ты отрицать не будешь.

— Может, мы с ним поэтому так друг к другу и тянемся, — предполагает Неескенс, — что только друг для друга становимся лучшими версиями самих себя. С тобой, видишь, я настоящий, и поэтому с тобой мне так легко. А с ним сложнее, но мы друг для друга — зеркала, в которых отражаемся такими, какими хотим казаться. Я трепетный, верный и чистый, он — благородный, честный и преданный…

— Быть может, мой хороший, — вздыхает Вим, гладя его ноги. — Но будь с ним осторожнее. И обещай, что подумаешь о моих словах.

— Обещаю, — шепчет Йохан Второй и, запрокинув голову, выдыхает в потолок сизую струйку дыма.

— Ладно. — Сурбир любуется им. — Тогда можем закончить этот разговор.

— И чем же ты желаешь заняться дальше? — обольстительно улыбается Йохан Второй, взмахнув ресницами.

— Ох, детка, у меня столько идей, — смеётся Вим, заставив его положить сигарету вместе с мундштуком в пепельницу и взяв его за подбородок.

— Для тебя я готов на всё, — с нежностью шепчет Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза.

***

_Барселона, декабрь 1978_

Закрыв зонт и отряхнув его, Дик заходит в полуподвальный бар. Света здесь маловато, но Неескенс сразу замечает его, встаёт и машет ему из-за столика.

— Ну и погода, — сообщает ван Дайк, подойдя к нему. — Да подожди ты обниматься, я вымок, как бездомный пёс, пока искал это место…

— Бедный ты мой, — шепчет Неескенс, ткнувшись тёплыми губами ему в щёку. — Ну прости, надо было тебя встретить, конечно.

Если бы Дик не добирался к нему после свидания с Кройфом, он бы непременно потребовал, чтобы его проводили, но побоялся какой-нибудь накладки. И так задержался — Кройф не желал его отпускать…

Сняв куртку, Дик садится за столик рядом с Неескенсом. Йохан Второй поднимает руку — им моментально приносят пару бокалов пива. Чёрт, в такую погодку Дик не отказался бы от чего покрепче, но их задача — посидеть и потрепаться, так что пиво подойдёт лучше.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Дик, наклонившись к Неескенсу и ласково поцеловав его за ухом, как Йохан Второй любит.

— По-разному, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, поднимая бокал. — Ну что, за встречу?

— За встречу, — отзывается Дик, прижав колено к его колену.

О последствиях своей аферы с фотографиями Дик знал только из газет, а информации там было мало — Генерал уехал из Барселоны, Йохан Второй остался. Вероятно, ему было очень плохо, но Дик об этом мог лишь догадываться. Неескенс так ему ничего и не рассказал. Кройф тоже не откровенничал о внутрисемейных разборках, просто замкнулся в себе на некоторое время, а потом вернулся таким же, как раньше.

За год, прошедший с того дня, как неизвестный взял семью Кройфа в заложники, ничего не произошло, но и преступника не поймали. Так что охрану ослабили: с сентября сторожат только его жильё, а Йохан Первый вернул себе долгожданную свободу передвижений. В начале осени он и Дик встретились после разлуки длиной в тринадцать месяцев и провели вместе полдня — отлипнуть друг от друга не могли, столько всего хотелось рассказать, столько всего нужно было друг с другом сделать. Кройф отдавался с такой жаждой, с таким пылом, будто у него всё это время вообще никого не было. А в перерывах между сексом показывал Дику все бумаги об учреждении фирмы «Иммобилиариа Ибица», но ни в одном не упоминался его агент, сплошные третьи лица. У него на руках не было ни одного документа о приобретённой недвижимости, хотя Кройф утверждал, что уже купил несколько домов. Это ван Дайка удивило, а Кройф отмахнулся — «Всё решим».

В октябре Кройф и Дик уехали вместе на Ибицу, собираясь посмотреть объекты. Дома и виллы они увидели, да, Дик убедился, что они существуют, но с ними опять не было того, кто выбирал их для Кройфа. По объектам их водил какой-то непонятный мужик, типа посредник. Дик разворчался, а Кройф опять отмахнулся в своём репертуаре — «Да не парься, всё решим. Поехали скорее на пляж». И невозможно с ним спорить, когда над головой ещё жаркое солнце, Кройф смеётся и жмётся к нему, а впереди очередная безумная ночь.

В ноябре Дик начал настаивать на знакомстве с доверенным лицом Кройфа, и Йохан Первый, вздыхая, признался: этот человек вхож к ним в дом, хорошо знает Данни и даже близок с ней, поэтому может ей проболтаться о Дике. «А она расскажет всё Неескенсу, они теперь прям лучшие подруги, — заверял Кройф. — Подожди чуть, мы запустим бизнес, раскрутимся, и вот тогда уже сможем всё обнародовать». Ничего себе у них нравы, какая-то неслыханная демократия. Выходит, Кройф так близко подпустил к себе ухажёра или вовсе любовника собственной жены?

Кроме того, из отрывочных сведений, которые крайне неохотно выдавал Йохан Первый, Дик понял, что Кройф почти не общается с Костером, все его новые дела ведёт непонятный человек, которого Кройф Дику так и не представил. Значит, и все финансы Кройфа теперь в его руках?

Ван Дайк встревожен, ему не даёт покоя дерьмовое предчувствие и ощущение, что Кройф делает всё неправильно. Может, удастся хоть из Неескенса вытянуть любые зацепки, которые помогут понять, что происходит?

Пока он вынужден ходить вокруг да около и слушать вздохи Йохана Второго, как ему тяжко быть лидером в «Барсе», как трудно складываются отношения с новым тренером и как ему в целом всё надоело.

— Может, тоже пора подумать о завершении карьеры, — глядя в сторону, говорит Йохан Второй.

— Не сходи с ума, тебе всего двадцать семь, — возражает Дик, коснувшись его плеча. — Ты в отличной форме. Нельзя же строить свою жизнь на одном только Кройфе — может, у тебя ещё всё впереди. Попробуй сменить клуб.

— Пока я привязан к Барселоне, — качает головой Неескенс.

Он так повзрослел за то время, что они не виделись. Стал строже, печальнее, но и привлекательнее. Теперь он с судьбой, с тайной, с трагедией, и эта загадочность ему идёт. Может быть, его закалило именно расставание с Михелсом — чёрт знает, вдруг там были серьёзные чувства?

— Отчего, что тебя держит здесь? — спрашивает Дик.

— Вложил долю в бизнес Кройфа, — отвечает Йохан Второй.

— В какой бизнес? — цепляется за ниточку ван Дайк.

— Ну ты же знаешь Кройфа, он мне ничего не объяснил толком, — устало вздыхает Неескенс, посмотрев на него льдистыми глазами. — Да я и не вдавался, сам понимаешь, я в финансах полный ноль. Раньше моими деньгами заправлял Костер, а теперь — Кройф…

— Хочешь сказать, что Костер больше не контролирует ни деньги Кройфа, ни твои? — уточняет Дик. Ему нужно подтверждение.

— Именно. Кройфу стало казаться, что у Костера слишком много полномочий, и от него пора избавиться, — усмехается Йохан Второй, хлебнув пива. — У Кройфа теперь новый агент, некий Мишель, который занимается всеми его финансами, типа советник, и Кройф ему полностью доверяет. Они создали холдинг, где куча направлений — сельское хозяйство, недвижимость, экспорт вин, цемента, овощей, растений в Саудовскую Аравию и даже представительство «Уорнер Бразерс» в Испании…

Звучит как описание скорой катастрофы.

— Кройф уже несколько лет с ним работает, — подумав, добавляет Неескенс. — Мишель заключил для Йохана много выгодных контрактов. Лично они тоже общаются плотно, у них дочки вместе учатся, да и у Кройфа он часто бывает — как бы дружит с Данни, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Мне странно, что Кройф ему так доверился, но Йохану виднее… Ты же помнишь, он у нас всегда прав, а если ты сомневаешься в нём — ты предатель. Так что это правило и на Мишеля распространилось.

— Бред какой-то, — бормочет Дик. Он весь похолодел от ужаса, но надо как-то держать себя в руках, чтобы паника не передалась Неескенсу. — И много ты туда вложил?

— Ну, не всё до гроша, конечно, но много, — признаёт Йохан Второй. — Всё равно деньги у меня копятся без дела, а я вряд ли когда-нибудь стану бизнесменом, ничего в этом не смыслю. Выживут меня из «Барселоны», близкий соратник Кройфа там никому не нужен, и дальше что? Надо иметь варианты на такой случай.

«Это конец, — проносится у Дика в голове. — Господи, какой же ты идиот, Кройф. И ты, Прекрасный принц, не лучше, но с тобой хотя бы всё понятно — ты веришь Кройфу, а у него какое оправдание?!» Вложить все свои средства и деньги своего любовника в откровенную авантюру чёртова афериста! Это вообще как? Кройф сошёл с ума — или настолько уверен в своей непогрешимости и долбаной правоте во всём?

— Что-то мне не нравится твоё настроение, — помолчав, говорит Дик, чтобы скрыть собственное состояние. — У тебя всё нормально? Тревожно за тебя.

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Неескенс просто смотрит ему в глаза, будто ждёт, что Дик сам ответит на свой вопрос. И становится некомфортно — вдруг Йохан Второй его подозревает? Вдруг догадался, что именно Дик выследил его и Михелса, чтобы сдать Кройфу?

— Тяжёлый год, — наконец отвечает Йохан Второй. — Скорей бы он закончился.

— Такое чувство, будто ты что-то скрываешь, — говорит Дик, взяв его за руку и утащив его ладонь под стол, чтобы гладить его пальцы, не боясь чужих взглядов.

— Дик… — вздыхает Неескенс. — Ну тут всё сразу, понимаешь. Навалилось. С Марианной проблемы, мундиаль обломом кончился, травма была гадкая и лечил я её долго, Кройф задолбал своими разнообразными заскоками — то похититель и мания преследования, то завершение карьеры, теперь дефицит внимания, потом ещё чего-нибудь произойдёт, я уверен, с ним теперь как на вулкане. В ноябре он летал в Нью-Йорк на выставочные матчи «Космоса»…

— Чего за «Космос», я не в курсе, — поднимает бровь Дик.

— Это богатый нью-йоркский футбольный клуб, — поясняет Йохан Второй. — Его хозяин — Стив Росс, президент «Уорнер Коммьюникейшнз», которые «Уорнер Бразерс» и всё такое прочее. Они скупают звёзд, которые уже не тянут европейские чемпионаты, чтобы привлечь публику и раскрутить футбол в Америке. За них два года играл Пеле, теперь там Франц Беккенбауэр…

— И что, прости, Кройф будет играть в одном клубе с Беккенбауэром? — совсем обалдев от таких поворотов, уточняет Дик.

Йохан Первый ему как-то «забыл» рассказать, что ездил в США. Может, Кройф, и сам понимает, что дела его плохи, ищет варианты подстраховки? А перед Диком улыбается во все тридцать два и играет успешного бизнесмена…

— Нет, нет, что ты, — отмахивается Неескенс. — Я ему не раз предлагал такой вариант, но он упёрся, что больше не хочет заниматься футболом, и журналистам в Штатах это подтвердил. Мне сказал, что там газон искусственный, а у него давно проблемы с суставами, и ему такой вариант не подходит… Но понятно, что дело не в газоне, — криво ухмыляется Йохан Второй. — Если они с Беккенбауэром окажутся в одном клубе, это будет не футбол, а сплошное выяснение отношений, так и будут мериться, у кого, кхм, пас длиннее. Ты ж знаешь Кройфа и его мнение о Беккенбауэре.

— Опять не сошлись характерами? — нервно смеётся Дик.

— Мне Кройф говорил другое, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Что Франц такой приятный, умный, интеллигентный, с ним есть о чём поболтать, ну и на фотографиях они смотрятся очень мило. Я плохо знаю Беккенбауэра — но сразу могу тебе сказать: это не человек Кройфа. Они даже приятелями вряд ли смогли бы стать. Просто разные темпераменты.

— И чего тогда Кройфа понесло за океан?

— Этот Стив Росс — фанат Кройфа, он отвалил Йохану Первому кучу денег за участие в показухе. Кройф от заработка никогда не отказывался и даже какую-то бумажку там подписал типа предварительного контракта. А чего, говорит, чем я рискую, я вообще в футбол больше играть не собираюсь, а так и мне хорошо, и им приятно.

Супер, просто супер. Оказывается, Кройф активно прорабатывает варианты в США, и, если бы не Неескенс, Дик имел шансы узнать о его трансфере в Североамериканскую футбольную лигу из прессы. Это как-то обидно. Дик считал, что они вместе, что они заодно, что они откровенны друг с другом. А Йохан Первый всех разделил и властвует, выдавая каждому только часть информации, формируя для каждого отдельную картину мира и обманывая, разумеется, всех.

Чего ещё ждать от Кройфа, в самом-то деле. Глупо было считать, что Йохан Первый способен измениться — или может относиться к тебе не так, как к остальным.

— А у тебя не появлялась мысль, что он дурит тебе голову? — жёстко спрашивает ван Дайк, чуть не ляпнув «нам» вместо «тебе». — Заливает, что всё понарошку, а сам вострит лыжи в Штаты?

— Даже если так — что это изменит? — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Я не смогу повлиять на его решение, Дик. Остаётся только верить ему на слово и делать так, как он говорит. Это же Кройф. Я с ним на таких условиях с самого начала.

— Тогда ты был мальчишкой, — возражает Дик, сжав его ладонь. — Восемь лет, извини, прошло.

— Это никак не сказалось на Кройфе, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Не устраивают его правила — вали к чёрту. А я пока не готов.

— Может, пора? — тихо говорит Дик.

— Может, и пора, — признаёт Неескенс, гладя его пальцы. — Ещё есть время подумать.

«Меньше, чем тебе кажется, Прекрасный принц».

Дик ставит в угол телефонной будки мокрый зонт — дождь опять усилился, прикрывает за собой дверь и шарит по карманам в поисках мелочи. Куда завалилась, специально же разменял, чтоб позвонить… А, вот. Номер Кройфа он помнит наизусть. Трубку, как всегда, снимает Данни, но у Дика есть пароль — «Это по делам «Иммобилиариа Ибица». Услышав это, Данни без лишних расспросов зовёт супруга.

— Ты? — уточняет Кройф, сняв трубку.

— А что, все твои любовники этим паролем пользуются? — не удержался Дик.

— Охренел, что ли, — шипит Кройф и кричит в сторону: — Данни, клади, я в кабинете поговорю.

— Хорошо, — смеётся Данни где-то вдалеке, и в трубке слышится щелчок.

— Чего звонишь? — спрашивает Кройф. — Мы вроде только виделись.

— Кройф, не до шуток, — жёстко говорит Дик. — Немедленно представь мне своего советника, агента или кто он тебе там. И сейчас же покажи мне все бумаги на те дома и землю, которые ты купил на Ибице.

— А в чём дело, с чего такая срочность?

— Не телефонный разговор. Йохан, либо ты делаешь это сегодня — либо всё, — вздохнув, заявляет Дик. — Я выйду из проекта, и всё закончится. И проект, и наши отношения. Где офис этого твоего… как его?

— На Пасео де Грасиа, — вздохнув, отвечает Кройф. — И я очень надеюсь, что ты мне всё объяснишь, когда я приеду.

Даже в такой дождь тут полно народа, и Дику приходится опустить зонт как можно ниже, чтоб Кройфа не опознали и не разорвали на сувениры.

— Вот здесь, — говорит Йохан Первый, потянув Дика за локоть.

— Ничего так местечко, — отзывается Дик, окинув взглядом соседний ювелирный. — Ты уверен?

— Да, уверен.

— И почему вывески нет?

Стеклянная дверь без опознавательных знаков и два соседних окна выглядят так, будто здесь давно уже никто не работает и не собирается. Не хватает только таблички «Аренда», но она точно скоро появится.

— Была, — заявляет Кройф, дёрнув дверь.

Заперто, разумеется. Внутри пусто, жалюзи закрыты, ничто и не напоминает о том, что тут когда-то был офис.

— Может, он ремонт затеял? — предполагает Кройф. Вода с зонта стекает ему на плечо, капли влажно шлёпают по ткани его куртки.

— А похоже? — спрашивает Дик, кивнув на дверь. — По-моему, нет.

— Я ему позвоню, — хмуро говорит Кройф, глядя в сторону. — Мелочь есть?

— Кончилась, — вздыхает ван Дайк. — Пойдём к киоску, сигарет тебе купим.

Это бессмысленная пытка, если вдуматься, но Йохан Первый должен во всём убедиться сам. Так что пусть старательно отворачивается, почёсывая нос, пока Дик покупает ему сигареты, долго слушает гудки в телефонной трубке под пристальным взглядом ван Дайка через стекло будки, мрачно пихает Дику в ладонь невостребованную монету и идёт вместе с Диком обратно к своей машине, опустив глаза, как нашкодивший мальчишка.

Кройф садится за руль, Дик — рядом. Кройф захлопывает дверь, и становится очень тихо — на Пасео де Грасиа жизнь всегда кипит, а вот из этого переулка всех смыло дождём.

Йохан Первый закуривает и молча смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло в никуда.

— Ты вложил туда не только свои деньги, — тихо говорит Дик, — но и деньги Неескенса. Толком ему ничего не объяснил, а он привык тебе доверять и всё сделал по твоему слову. И что теперь?

— Прекрати паниковать, — отзывается Кройф, выдохнув дым. — Я найду Мишеля.

— Ах вот как его зовут, — нервно смеётся Дик. — Хоть сейчас сказал, и на том спасибо. Кройф, ты не вернёшь свои деньги, даже если его найдёшь.

— Разберусь, — цедит Кройф.

— Ты уже разобрался! — повышает голос Дик. — Надо всё рассказать Костеру.

— Прекрати говорить со мной в таком тоне, — огрызается Кройф.

— Имею полное право, — пожимает плечами ван Дайк. — Думал, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, а ты просто подарил все свои деньги аферисту. И чего дальше, как по-твоему?

Кройф, покачав головой, чуть опускает боковое стекло, чтобы они тут не задохнулись от дыма, хотя, в сущности, это не худший выход из ситуации.

Дик молча закрывает лицо руками.

Кройф косится за Дика, застывшего рядом, — тот всем своим видом выражает крайнюю степень отчаяния, и Йохан Первый, занятый осознанием собственного краха, не сразу понимает, чего он так.

— Давай я сначала сам сделаю, что могу, — повторяет Кройф.

Ван Дайк даже близко не представляет глубину и объём потерь Йохана Первого. Осенью оказалось, что Кройф должен государству много денег — в испанской казне такие дыры, что её пополняют любыми способами и ретроспективно взыскивают налоги со всех подряд. Кройф в течение пяти лет даже официально получал в «Барсе» солидное жалование, не говоря уж о том, сколько ему платили на самом деле, и, соответственно, задолжал государству больше всех. Нуньес, новый президент «Барселоны», которому Кройф помог победить на выборах за щедрую взятку, заявил, что клуб погасит задолженности всех игроков, кроме Кройфа. Он же больше не выступает за «Барсу». Так что за Неескенса, например, Нуньес заплатил, а вот за Йохана Первого — хрен. Налоговая намекнула, что хорошо бы разобраться прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь проблем. Все деньги Кройфа были вложены в бизнес, и он собирался покупать ещё одну виллу на Ибице, поэтому пришлось взять большой кредит под залог дома, чтобы погасить этот долг.

И теперь получается, что у него не просто нет денег — ему нечем выплачивать кредит, его могут выселить за долги из собственного дома, который он не так давно выкупил в полную собственность. Только Кройф не знает, когда это случится. Может, через месяц, может, через три, а может, и через год.

— Что ты сделаешь? — разворачивается к нему Дик. — Ну, вот сейчас ты его в федеральный розыск объявишь. Потом найдёшь ты этого Мишеля. И чего? У него всё так хитро обтяпано, что он нигде не упоминается и вообще не при делах. Везде какие-то левые люди фигурируют. Они обанкротят предприятие, и всё. Ты ничего с него не взыщешь.

— Не ворчи, дай подумать, — огрызается Кройф.

— Узнают, что ты вкладывался в недвижимость, начнут копать, выйдут на меня, — бормочет Дик. — И всё, про нас все узнают. Отследить-то не так уж и сложно, мы дважды вместе летали на Ибицу, пересекали границу, чтобы встречаться, да и те, у кого мы арендовали жильё, молчать не будут… А ты же знаешь, как у нас принято, падающего толкни. Как только ты перестанешь быть богом, найдётся куча желающих раскопать о тебе побольше мерзких подробностей и заявить, что если двое скрывают свою дружбу столько лет, — это неспроста…

— Прекрати паниковать! — злится Кройф. — Только о себе и думаешь.

— А кому ещё обо мне думать? — горько спрашивает Дик. — Ты уже показал, насколько серьёзно относишься ко мне. Доверил наше дело первому встречному жулику, и тот тебя одурачил. Кройф, ну как, вот как можно быть таким безалаберным, скажи, а? Почему ты не поручил мне самому Испанию? Я нашёл бы людей, свёл бы их с тобой…

Да потому что.

Кройф устал от вечных указаний посторонних, от контроля Костера, от своей несамостоятельности. Поверил, что всё сможет сам, поверил, что с ним ничего не случится. Что Мишель может обмануть Джонни, но никогда не поступит так с самим Кройфом. Что всё получится, что у него с Диком будет общий бизнес и долгая счастливая жизнь впереди.

Но — нет.

Мишель оказался обычным мошенником, хотя несколько лет прекрасно улаживал все дела Кройфа — не без нюансов, но идеальных людей и идеальных агентов не бывает, и Йохан Первый думал: он явно знает, что делает, большой проект обязан выстрелить. А прав оказался Дик, с самого начала инстинктивно не доверявший агенту Кройфа, и от этого на душе ещё гаже.

— Успокойся, — твёрдо говорит Кройф, выбросив окурок наружу и сразу достав новую сигарету. — Никто ничего не узнает. Я не только в недвижимость вкладывался. Там были и другие проекты, например, большая свиноферма…

— Свиноферма? — в ужасе повторяет Дик. — Кройф, ты совсем спятил?!

— Помолчи и дослушай. — Йохан прикуривает и кидает зажигалку в бардачок. — Конечно, деньги он мне не вернёт, уж не знаю, что придумает, но не отдаст. Так вот. Когда я его найду, сам или с помощью Костера, предложу сохранить ему жизнь в обмен на молчание. Он скажет только о свиноферме. А о недвижимости забудет упомянуть. В твою сторону даже копать не станут, пресса будет упражняться в остроумии на тему, какой я хреновый свиновод.

Дик скептически хмыкает.

— И вообще, вроде разорён я, а психуешь ты, — добавляет Кройф.

— Возможно, у тебя было больше времени, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, — предполагает Дик, покосившись на него. — Ты ведь давно уже понял, к чему всё идёт, просто признавать не хотел, правда? И поэтому ты летал в Нью-Йорк, ничего мне не сказав? Готовил пути к отступлению?

— Не совсем, — почесав нос, отвечает Кройф. — Я искал вариант для Неескенса. И подумывал организовать ему хороший контракт за океаном, чтобы сбагрить его туда. Тогда он не мешал бы нам… если бы всё получилось. Вот и съездил на разведку, тем более, заплатили хорошо.

— Ясно, — вздыхает Дик. — Только вот ничего не получилось.

Да. Всё пошло прахом, и виноват в этом только сам Кройф.

Ему предстоит выкручиваться из непростой ситуации с деньгами, долгами и заложенным домом, придумывать, где добыть денег, чтобы содержать и кормить семью. В кошмаре, в который неизбежно превратится его жизнь, как только иссякнут последние ресурсы, Дику уже не будет места. Не говоря уж о том, что их не будет связывать бизнес, как хотели они оба.

Наверное, придётся уехать из Барселоны, но куда и когда — Кройф пока не придумал. Чёрт. Всё шло так хорошо. Он полюбил этот город, прикипел к нему и не может себя представить в другом месте…

С Диком, кстати, та же история.

Ван Дайк берёт его за руку, Кройф крепко сжимает его ладонь.

Кройф виноват перед ним. И осознание этого печального факта уже не позволит им быть вместе.

Что будет с Неескенсом, с их отношениями — вовсе непонятно. Йохан Второй даже не разозлится, а просто расстроится, что просрал столько денег из-за Кройфа. Простит, наверное. Он не умеет считать деньги, да и потерял куда меньше, чем Кройф. Но, когда Йохан Первый ему расскажет, какая жопа случилась, посмотрит на него с жалостью и сочувствием — и это будет справедливо, а Кройф, увы, такого унижения вынести не сможет.

«Как ему сказать? — в ужасе думает Йохан Первый, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой. — Как? Может, всё наладится, может, удастся выкрутиться и не объяснять ему, что, дескать, так и так, ты мне доверился, а я всё потерял?» Хорошо хоть ван Дайку Кройф ничего не должен. Даже наоборот…

Дик думает о том же.

— Слушай, — тихо говорит Дик, не выпуская его руку. — Я не смогу тебе сейчас твою долю отдать. Все деньги вложены в объекты, и не получится их продать быстро, да и не на продажу они покупались, а для аренды…

— Брось, — отзывается Кройф, погладив его ладонь. — Отдашь, когда сможешь.

— Но ты потерял всё, — возражает Дик.

— Раз ты не можешь вытащить эти деньги из бизнеса — что толку об этом говорить? — смотрит на него Кройф. — Сам разберусь.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я тебя оставлю в такой ситуации? — уточняет Дик.

— А у тебя есть другой вариант? — пожимает плечами Йохан Первый. — Слушай, ну, может, это и не навсегда, но точно надолго. Я тебя подвёл. Я натворил дел. Теперь буду с этим разбираться, и мне будет не до…

— Не до нас, да, — заканчивает фразу Дик, отвернувшись. — Понял.

— Да, — кивает Кройф.

Он не собирается предоставлять Дику привилегию смотреть на него свысока после этого позора, как на несмышлёныша. А он будет так делать, и будет напоминать, что он же говорил, и вообще. Дик дотошный и занудный во всём, только вот в сексе это хорошо, а в жизни — уже не очень.

«Деньги потерял, — думает Кройф, машинально сжимая руку ван Дайка, — Дика потерял, Неескенса тоже потеряю совсем скоро. Хорошо ещё, если Данни не сбежит, — ей теперь мне в глаза смотреть и понимать, что напрасно она Мишелю доверилась и меня так рьяно за него агитировала. Хотя куда она денется. Только со мной она сможет заработать денег и детей прокормить… Чёрт… Придётся всё-таки повиниться перед Костером и терпеть потом его бесконечные выволочки… От него-то никуда не деться. Ладно, Кройф, сам обосрался — теперь мучайся, ты это заслужил».

— Давай я тебя отвезу, — говорит Кройф, выпустив руку Дика и повернув ключ в зажигании. — Где остановился?

— На той же квартире, где мы встречались, — шмыгнув носом, говорит ван Дайк.

— Неаккуратно, — отмечает Кройф, выруливая с обочины. — Надо было в отеле. В таких квартирах не задерживаются больше, чем на несколько часов.

— Сэкономить решил, — нервно смеётся Дик.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Кройф. — Тогда извини, но я тебя на углу высажу. Зонт не забудь.

— Я сразу уеду, — говорит Дик. — Только вещи заберу.

— Ладно, — тихо отзывается Кройф.

«Когда я его увижу теперь? И увижу ли вообще?»

Как, оказывается, легко всё разрушить и создать себе ад своими руками. Может, что-то подобное чувствовал Неескенс, когда прощался с Михелсом, а может, и нет. Кройф никогда не позволял себе слишком глубоко задуматься о природе своих чувств к Дику.

— Йохан, давай я всё-таки посчитаю и решу… — посопев, начинает Дик, но Кройф обрывает его:

— Не надо. Если ты мне станешь помогать, точно до нас докопаются, и шум поднимется. Мне сейчас этого не нужно.

Всё, что у Кройфа осталось, — семья. Данни, дети, мама с отчимом и, разумеется, тесть. Только к нему теперь можно пойти, только он поможет, потому что от благополучия Кройфа зависит счастье его дочери, а ради Данни он сделает всё. Собственно, лишь ради жены и детей Кройф и заставит себя ему позвонить. Был бы он одиноким, пустился бы в бега, наверное. Стал матросом на грузовом судне или что там ещё бывает, куда деваются преступники и должники…

Но у него Данни, у него Сусила, Шанталь и Йорди, а это ответственность. И обязанность выйти невредимым из любой передряги. Ради них он бросил Неескенса и собственную сборную в Аргентине, ради них и со своей гордостью как-нибудь договорится.

Дик молчит. А что ещё тут скажешь.

— Прости, — коротко роняет Кройф, глядя на дорогу.

— Уже простил, — отвечает Дик, тронув его колено. — Мне очень жаль. Правда.

— Мне тоже, — моргнув, отзывается Йохан.

У них могло быть будущее. Правда, могло. Дик жил бы в Ницце, Кройф жил бы в Барселоне, они бы постоянно виделись и зарабатывали деньги, а в перерывах между бизнесом занимались бы тем, что им нравится. Болтали, выпивали, ездили на Ибицу и на Лазурный берег, катались на яхтах и трахались. Чёрт возьми, какую жизнь Кройф просрал.

— Здесь? — спрашивает Кройф, сбрасывая скорость.

— Да, — отвечает Дик, выглянув. — Отсюда дойду.

— Ладно, — кивает Кройф, останавливаясь у обочины.

— Может, поднимешься? — тихо говорит Дик, положив ладонь на его колено. — Хоть попрощаемся.

— Нет, — отказывается Йохан Первый, накрыв его руку своей. — Не хочу никаких прощаний. У нас было всё отлично этим утром, давай так и оставим это в памяти.

— Ты позвонишь? — спрашивает Дик.

— Когда-нибудь, — отзывается Кройф, повернувшись к нему. — Но не знаю, когда.

— А до той поры мне чего, газеты читать? — хмурится Дик.

— Придётся какое-то время, — вздыхает Кройф, погладив его руку. — Но вообще я буду звонить. Да. Постараюсь.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Дик. — Как знаешь.

Чёрт. У них было такое потрясающее утро. Отличный секс. А теперь всему пришёл конец — точнее, он давно пришёл, Дик просто припёр Кройфа к стенке и заставил это признать. Ну, всё — значит, всё. Нечего к хорошему привыкать.

— Как-то у нас не принято быть счастливыми, — тихо говорит Кройф, глядя в его тёмные глаза. — Принято страдать.

— Ты о чём? — уточняет Дик.

— Да обо всём, — отзывается Кройф. — Постоянно чего-то ждём. Пока снимут гипс, пока поймают похитителя, пока уберут охрану, пока я завершу карьеру, пока уедет Неескенс, пока выдастся свободный день, теперь вот — пока я из этого дерьма выберусь. Не жизнь, а зал ожидания какой-то.

— У всех так, — возражает Дик.

— Но не у всех партнёр просирает многомиллионное состояние, правда? — усмехается Кройф.

— Только не говори, что мы навсегда расстаёмся… — шепчет Дик.

— А я не говорю, — пожимает плечами Кройф. — Но я же не знаю, что станет со мной дальше.

Дик подаётся вперёд и крепко обнимает его.

— Если что, мне плевать, сколько у тебя денег, и ты мне нужен любым, — тихо говорит Дик ему в ухо.

— Ценю, — вздыхает Йохан, гладя его спину. — Но сейчас всё, Дик. Я не имею права заставлять тебя ждать чёрт знает чего. Живи своей жизнью, а я как-нибудь со всем этим разберусь. И я не знаю, когда позвоню. Прости. Прости, что всё так.

— Я всё равно буду тебя ждать, — бормочет Дик, стискивая его в объятиях. — Привык уже. За столько-то лет…

Да. Они уже пять лет как вместе. И безумно жаль, что всё заканчивается. Это тяжело принять и осознать, но сколько можно отворачиваться от этого факта и отдалять неизбежное.

Отстранившись, Дик обхватывает ладонями лицо Кройфа, шарит по нему тревожным тёмным взглядом, будто хочет запомнить навсегда.

Только не это, только не вот эти вот все штуки, которые люди делают, когда прощаются. Кройф этого не умеет. Он ещё ни с кем не прощался и не хочет учиться это делать.

Он просто касается губами губ Дика и пытается выразить все свои чувства в одном поцелуе.

***

_Мец, февраль 1979_

— Я соскучился, — слышит Вим голос Йохана Второго в трубке телефона. — Тут тоскливая южная зима, всё надоело.

— А Кройф чего? — интересуется Сурбир, приземлившись на диван.

— Он загадочный в последнее время, — вздыхает Неескенс в далёкой Барселоне. — Часто видимся, но он мало разговаривает со мной, будто скрывает что-то. И этот его Мишель совсем не появляется. Странно. Ну чего мы опять о нём?

— Да так, любопытно стало, — усмехается Вим. — Не верю, что тебя некому развлечь. Ты вроде говорил, Дик ван Дайк опять стал к тебе ездить…

— С декабря его не видно, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Ещё один загадочный. То не стряхнуть его с меня, то вдруг — ой, прости, дела, бизнес, большая сделка, не ем-не сплю, работаю.

Сурбир качает головой. Ну вот как, как Неескенсу не приходит на ум сопоставить подозрительно схожие настроения Кройфа и Дика?

— Мой хороший, — ласково говорит Вим, поглаживая телефонную трубку точно такими же движениями, какими погладил бы Неескенса по щеке. — Совсем один там. Ты прав, мы непростительно долго не виделись.

— Время такое, — понимающе отвечает Неескенс. — Рождество, каникулы.

Они коротко созванивались по праздникам — на Рождество, Новый год, на день рождения Вима. И каждый раз Сурбир звонил Неескенсу сам, Йохан Второй никогда не нашёл бы его, он всё время перемещался. Даже в свой день рождения Вим набрал Йохана Второго сам. «Не понял, ты мне звонишь, чтоб я тебя поздравил?» — смеялся Неескенс. — «Нет, сам тебя хочу поздравить с тем, что я родился», — невозмутимо отвечал Вим.

— Я по тебе тоже жутко стосковался, — тихо говорит Вим. — Жутко, правда.

— Чего ты врёшь? — возражает Йохан Второй. — Рождество и день рождения ты точно с ним провёл.

— Да и каникулы, — не отпирается Сурбир.

Неескенс шумно вздыхает.

— Ну извини, — добавляет Вим.

— За что? — горько спрашивает Неескенс. — За то, что тебе повезло, а мне — нет? Не говори глупостей, Сурбир. Как он? Расскажи хоть что-нибудь про него.

— Он вернулся в Амстердам, — сообщает Вим.

— Серьёзно? — Прям чувствуется, как Неескенс подскочил. — И давно?

— В конце осени, — отвечает Сурбир, развалившись на диване поудобнее. — Ещё до того, как мы с тобой встречались в декабре, перед праздниками.

— И ты ничего не сказал? — упрекает Неескенс.

— А ты спросил? — пожимает плечами Вим. — Ему тут надоело, вот он и уехал на родину. На Рождество я был у него. И на день рождения. И каникулы с ним провёл. Не отрицаю. Но мне как-то неприятно вгонять тебя в тоску этими новостями, честно. Ты же не виноват. И он не виноват. Наверняка ему тебя так же не хватает, как тебе…

— У него ты есть, — ворчит Йохан Второй.

— А вот в этом уже я не виноват, — подчёркивает Сурбир.

Если честно, он и не думал, что ему на тридцать четвёртом году жизни улыбнётся такое счастье, как зимние праздники с любимым человеком. И когда Генерал предложил ему приехать, Вим даже смутился и попытался отказаться — ну как я там буду, среди твоей семьи, кто я. «Ты тоже часть моей семьи», — просто ответил Михелс, и после этого отнекиваться Вим уже не посмел. Приняли его как родного, зря боялся, и у них с Генералом получилось на удивление много времени провести наедине. Для Вима в сложившейся ситуации нашлось столько плюсов, что рассказывать о них Неескенсу категорически неудобно.

— У тебя я тоже есть, — напоминает Вим Йохану Второму.

— О, правда? — саркастически смеётся Неескенс. — Что-то я тебя рядом не наблюдаю.

— Не злись, мой хороший, — примирительно отзывается Вим, щурясь от его голоса, как от солнечного луча. — Я правда страшно соскучился. Мне тебя надо, и никто мне тебя не заменит.

— И мне тебя, — тихо говорит Неескенс. — Твоя рубашка уже совсем выдохлась и тобой не пахнет.

Вим улыбается — в декабре они понимали, что расстанутся надолго, и Йохан Второй прихватил с собой ношеную рубашку Вима, чтобы не забыть его запах. А в квартире Сурбира ещё с сентября стоит его чемодан с феерическими шмотками, в которых Йохан Второй красуется, приезжая к нему, и он не забывает пополнять коллекцию. «Это залог того, что я вернусь», — ухмыльнулся Неескенс. Единственное, что он увозит с собой каждый раз и привозит обратно, — те самые синие туфли. С ними у Йохана Второго особые отношения.

— Твоя одежда тоже перестала так благоухать, как раньше, — вздыхает Вим.

— А ты проверял?

— Конечно, детка, — понизив голос, отзывается Сурбир. — Думаю о твоих губах и страшно скучаю.

— И что же я должен сделать своими губами для тебя? — смеётся Неескенс.

— Всё перечислить? — уточняет Вим.

— Да, конечно, — подтверждает Йохан Второй. — Ты же знаешь, меня заводит, когда ты называешь вещи своими именами.

— А то, что ты будешь делать для меня языком, — тоже назвать? — интересуется Сурбир, улёгшись поудобнее.

— Так мы и за пару часов не управимся с перечислением, — тихо смеётся Неескенс.

— Вот и я о том же. Тебе быстрее приехать, — предлагает Вим.

— Знаешь, так и сделаю, — отзывается Йохан Второй. — Сейчас билет забронирую и перезвоню. Хочу, чтобы ты меня встретил.

— Как скажешь, я всегда за, — оживляется Вим, поставив телефон на пол, чтоб не мешался. — Люблю встречать тебя. Могу с цветами. Могу с табличкой. Могу отнести тебя к машине на руках. Подчеркни нужное.

— Мне ничего не нужно, кроме тебя самого, идиот, — нежно говорит Неескенс. — Когда тебе удобно на неделе?

Вим выдерживает театральную паузу перед ответом.

— В любое время, мой хороший, — наконец сообщает он. — Я теперь совершенно свободный человек.

— В смысле? — моментально отбрасывает свою томность Йохан Второй. — Только не говори, что тебя выгнали из «Меца», Сурбир!

— А всё именно так и обстоит, — довольно отвечает Вим. — Но квартира до конца февраля моя, так что торопись, урвём последние деньки в этих шикарных апартаментах.

— Долбануться, Вим! — возмущается Неескенс.

Вим ярко представляет себе, как он вскочил с кровати и нарезает круги по комнате с телефоном в руке, спотыкаясь о провод.

— Как это случилось, идиот? — горько спрашивает Йохан. — Всё хорошо было, отличная зарплата, машина, квартира, что тебе опять там поперёк горла?

Отчасти он прав. В Меце Сурбира обожали, носили на руках, местная пресса рассыпалась в комплиментах, даже если он играл откровенно плохо и халтурил. Но Виму тут всё равно не нравилось. С французами трудно — язык он так и не выучил, менеджмент у клуба так себе, с тренером он не нашёл понимания, в общем, Сурбир предпочитает считать, что не сошёлся характерами с Францией в целом. Ну, а с чего он будет хорошо играть и выкладываться, если мотивации ноль?

— Видишь ли, я в Амстердаме немного потерял счёт времени, — смеётся Вим, — и вернулся после каникул с опозданием на неделю. Приехал, на меня наорали, я поржал в ответ, а потом мы играли с «Монако» и просрали 6:1. Я был не особо в форме. Всех собак на меня повесили, и не скажу, что это было несправедливо. Так меня и вытурили за грубое нарушение дисциплины, пофигизм и разгильдяйство.

— И вычли неустойку?

— Не-а, — весело отзывается Вим. — Так разозлились, что как-то и забыли. А потом просто рукой махнули. Я же тебе говорил, меня тут любят. Любили, во всяком случае. Но, увы, без взаимности.

— И Генерал тебя ещё не прибил? — хмуро интересуется Неескенс.

— Нет, — невинно отвечает Сурбир.

Йохан Второй, хмыкнув, замолкает на пару мгновений.

— Колись, что вы затеваете, — требует он. — Неспроста же всё это? Он вернулся в Амстердам, ты специально накосячил, чтобы разорвать контракт с «Мецем». Куда вы собрались?

— Пока не могу тебе ничего сказать, мой хороший, — вздыхает Вим. — Он запретил. Пока не подпишем документы — ни слова никому, а это может случиться нескоро. Но он велел мне освободиться от прочих обязательств, да.

— Это будет Амстердам? — напряжённо спрашивает Йохан Второй.

— Детка, отмотай наш разговор на десять секунд назад, — трёт лоб Вим. — Вообще ничего не могу сказать. Лично у меня от тебя секретов нет, но Генерал очень строго запретил что-либо говорить. Особенно тебе.

— Не Амстердам, — понимает Неескенс. — Чёрт. Вим, как ты не понимаешь? У меня контракт с «Барсой» заканчивается, мне тоже надо о будущем думать…

— Ты же сказал, что ты привязан пока к Барселоне, — напоминает Вим. — Из-за бизнеса с Кройфом.

— С бизнесом он как-нибудь без меня разберётся, — фыркает в ответ Йохан Второй. — А вот ты для меня важен.

— Только не говори, что ты поедешь за мной.

— Смотря куда.

— Ты не забыл, что Генерал запретил тебе жить в одном городе с ним?

— У любого города есть соседний город, — с напором заявляет Неескенс. — Слушай, Сурбир, я тебе ничего не обещаю. И я с тобой пока не помолвлен…

— Разве? — картинно удивляется Вим. — Ты это вроде подтвердил, поцеловав меня на глазах у всей сборной, ребята ждут не дождутся, когда на нашей свадьбе погуляют. Кайзер, правда, сказал, что не придёт, а я так хотел, чтобы он был свидетелем с моей стороны.

— Прекрати, клоун, — горестно вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Пока ничего не легализовали, изволь подождать, а уж потом я выслушаю твоё предложение и посмотрю ещё, какое кольцо ты мне подаришь.

— Угу, и отнесёшь его на оценку к Костеру, — соглашается Сурбир. — Порядок есть порядок.

— Господи… — Кажется, Вим услышал, как Неескенс хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу от отчаяния. — Сам в ювелирке понимаю, не переживай, Костера вмешивать не стану. И куда ты дальше, шут гороховый?

— В Амстердам пока, — говорит Вим, — а дальше — не знаю. Но буду держать тебя в курсе, обещаю. Так что приезжай, в самом деле. Может, чемодан свой заберёшь?

— Нет уж, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Какая-то хреновая логистика: я его потащу в Барселону, а потом в Амстердам. Оно мне надо? Вези сам. Будет гарантией моего приезда.

Вим улыбается. Уф, этот разговор прошёл проще, чем он ожидал. Остаётся только уповать на Генерала и надеяться, что его затея будет удачной.

— Значит, ты теперь абсолютно свободен? — задумчиво говорит Неескенс, побарабанив по телефонной трубке.

— Как ветер, мой хороший, — подтверждает Вим.

— Что ж, пожалуй, я возьму отпуск на неделю, — сообщает Йохан Второй. — И проведу его в Лотарингии. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

— А ты сможешь так надолго приехать? — уточняет Вим.

— У меня травма голеностопа, и мне её никак не дают нормально долечить, — усмехается Неескенс. — Скажу, что съезжу показаться своему врачу.

— Надеюсь, они не в курсе, что твой врач — это я?

— Я тоже надеюсь, — отзывается Неескенс. — Так что подожди денёк, завтра обозначусь и сообщу, сколько дней выторговал.

***

_Нью-Йорк, апрель 1979_

Кройф, затянувшись в последний раз, тушит окурок в пепельнице — до фильтра докурил, так, что сигарета пальцы обжигала. Костер неодобрительно покосился на него, но промолчал и уткнулся снова в газету.

— И чего мы будем делать дальше? — спрашивает Йохан Первый.

— Подожди, дай подумать, — огрызается тесть. — Ты уже достаточно наделал, давай теперь делать буду я, а ты будешь слушать, кивать и соглашаться.

Кройф скрипит зубами, но не рыпается. Гнев Костера совершенно справедлив, и только от него зависит, сумеет ли Йохан Первый выбраться из той ямы, которую сам себе вырыл.

Полный крах случился даже не в январе, когда Кройф повинился перед тестем и подключил его к поискам Мишеля. И не когда они нашли Мишеля в Швейцарии, разумеется, без денег — всё давно утекло на левые счета в местных банках. Долгие переговоры с Мишелем Кройф предпочитает не вспоминать, но, по крайней мере, когда всё вскрылось, этот сукин сын ничего не сболтнул про недвижимость и репортёрам говорил только про свиноферму. Себя Мишель, естественно, называл белым и пушистым — он, дескать, тоже все свои деньги вложил и тоже разорился.

А полным крахом Кройф считает тот день, когда в марте его выселили из дома, и ему вместе со всей семьёй пришлось ночевать у Неескенса, чтобы не привлекать внимание жадных до сенсаций репортёров, заселяясь в отель. Заранее он Неескенсу ничего не рассказал, тот знать не знал, что они потеряли всё. Так что тот вечерок был, наверное, одним из самых странных в жизни Йохана Второго. За один час он узнал, что Кройф разорён, что его деньги тоже украдены, а также — что Кройф покидает и его, и Барселону. Возможно, навсегда.

Перед Неескенсом стыдно. Но это теперь дело десятое.

Надо думать, как выжить. Щедрости Костера хватило на то, чтобы эвакуировать семью в Амстердам и дать им крышу над головой, он не обязан их содержать в дальнейшем. Тесть и так выложился по полной. Когда информация о разорении Кройфа попала к журналистам, Костеру пришлось провести пресс-конференцию и грудью закрыть Кройфа от нападок. Конечно, он это делал не ради Кройфа, а ради Данни, но Йохан всё равно ему благодарен.

Ситуация требует немедленных действий, значит, не судьба Кройфу с футболом завязать, и нужно срочно подписывать контракт с новым клубом. В Европе над Кройфом все смеются, в Испанию ему путь заказан — всё его имущество в Барселоне ушло с молотка, но он до сих пор остался должен, и там его моментально привлекут. Пришлось вспомнить про американский клуб «Нью-Йорк Космос», за который Кройф сыграл пару выставочных матчей в ноябре. После долгих телефонных переговоров Кройф и Костер вылетели в Нью-Йорк, рассчитывая подписать контракт, но на месте выяснилось несколько неприятных обстоятельств.

Кройф опасается связывать себя с новым клубом надолго, а Стив Росс, владелец «Космоса», настаивает, что Йохан Первый обязан себя закабалить как минимум на пять лет. Ситуация с футболом в США пока непонятная — «Космос» собирает полные стадионы и нью-йоркскую публику к «соккеру» уже приучил, но в остальных клубах всё идёт не так гладко. Неизвестно, сколько вообще проживёт Североамериканская футбольная лига. Подписав контракт на долгие годы, Кройф рискует начать карьеру в богатом профессиональном клубе, а закончить в нищей любительской команде — что помешает Россу продать «Космос», если он перестанет приносить доход.

Вторым сюрпризом стало то, что «Уорнер Коммьюникейшнз» требовали передать им права на использование образа Кройфа, а это главная статья доходов Йохана Первого. Отдать прибыль от собственного бренда и рекламы со своим участием чужим людям — это уже слишком, на такое он пойти не может, сколько бы денег ему ни предложили.

Нет, на такие условия Кройф не согласится, и Костер его всецело поддерживает по обоим пунктам. Росс тоже упёрся. Словом, к консенсусу прийти не удалось, и перспектива переезда в Нью-Йорк накрылась медным тазом. Съездили чисто как туристы, ещё раз убедились, что Нью-Йорк — красивый город, теперь сидят в кафе в аэропорту и ждут обратного рейса.

— Может, так и лучше, — бурчит Кройф, хлебнув остывшего кофе. — У них газон искусственный. Это сплошные мозоли и травмы. Я на таком покрытии свои суставы за один сезон убью и вовсе не смогу больше работать.

— Йохан, — поднимает взгляд Костер, — не зли меня. В твоём положении пора соглашаться играть хоть на асфальте.

— Скажешь, что мы зря отказались? — возмущается Кройф.

— Не зря, — раздражённо отвечает тесть. — Но, может, они одумаются ещё.

— И вырастят нормальный газон вместо своего сраного коврика? — поднимает брови Йохан.

— Так. — Костер кладёт газету на стол. — А что ты скажешь насчёт Лос-Анджелеса?

— Серьёзно? — выдыхает Кройф, чуть не опрокинув свою чашку. — Это где пальмы, Голливуд, жара, Тихий океан и всё такое?

— Ну да, — подтверждает Костер, разворачивая газету к Кройфу. — Там есть футбольный клуб, «Лос-Анджелес Ацтекс». И посмотри, какого тренера они только что подписали.

Йохан хватает газету и замирает. Заметка совсем короткая, но даже фотографию поставили. Господи.

— Вот ведь… — шепчет Йохан, не веря своим глазам. — Значит, и он сюда собрался.

— Кажется, пора снова ему позвонить, — усмехается Костер. — Михелс вряд ли выберет хреновый клуб, где мало платят и играют на коврике.

— Давай сдадим билеты и полетим в Лос-Анджелес, — предлагает Кройф, бросив газету на стол. — Прямо сейчас.

— Не пори горячку, — успокаивает Костер. — Рано. Надо им намекнуть, заинтересовать, пококетничать, выдержать паузу. Это как сватовство, сам понимаешь. Поспешишь — продешевишь.

— Очень тебя прошу, — шепчет Кройф, глядя на тестя. — Устрой меня туда.

— Ты зря подписал этот дурацкий предварительный контракт с «Космосом» в ноябре, — вздыхает Костер. — Теперь «ацтекам» придётся за тебя неустойку выплачивать.

— Но ты же их уболтаешь, — бормочет Йохан, глядя на него с безумной надеждой. — Ты же гениальный переговорщик. Давай прямо сейчас им позвоним, а? Вон, из автомата.

— Псих, — вздыхает Костер. — Если там будет Михелс и он мне поможет, нам и лететь никуда не придётся. Он всё сам организует. Господи, да я готов ему половину своей агентской комиссии отстегнуть, если он тебя им продаст по хорошей цене.

— Ты? Поделишься своим процентом? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Кройф. — Что это с тобой случилось?

— По твоей милости моя дочь и мои внуки сидят, как под арестом, в моём доме, боятся выйти на улицу, где их караулят журналисты, и не знают, что с ними будет дальше, — мрачно отвечает Костер. — В моих интересах отправить вас куда-нибудь, где вас никто не знает, как можно скорее.

Кройф молчит — а что тут скажешь, он во всём прав.

В Штатах необычайно легко дышится: в Барселоне Кройфу прохода не давали, но здесь его пока никто не знает, не пялится, не требует автографы. Это потрясающее чувство. Поначалу Кройфу казалось, что он стал невидимкой, — так приятно иметь возможность просто погулять по городу и остаться неузнанным. В Лос-Анджелесе, наверное, будет так же хорошо.

И там будет Михелс. Это главное. Когда с прошлой жизнью кончено, а вокруг пустота и неопределённость, безумно хочется, чтобы рядом оказался надёжный старший товарищ. Тот, кто похлопает по плечу, скажет, что всё получится, и, главное, тот, с кем Кройф будет чувствовать себя прежним Кройфом, а не чёртовым нищим неудачником.

— А если всё выгорит, что будем делать с «Космосом»? — спрашивает Костер, заглянув в свою чашку и, к видимому неудовольствию, не обнаружив там кофе.

— Отдадим этот контракт Неескенсу, — отвечает Кройф, подвинув ему свою чашку. — С «Барсой» у него конец романа, Нуньес не хочет держать в клубе человека, который был так близок ко мне. А Неескенса здешние условия наверняка устроят, от рекламы он получал мало. От лидерства он устал ещё в «Барсе», и его не смутит присутствие того же Беккенбауэра. Платить ему будут хорошо, получится заново сколотить капитал, который я просрал.

— Уверен? — удивлённо уточняет Костер. — Я думал, ты захочешь взять его с собой.

Неескенса? В один клуб с Генералом? Тогда Михелс точно оттуда сбежит.

— Не получится, — коротко отвечает Кройф. — Без комментариев.

— Но ты сознаёшь, какое решение принимаешь? Или тебе карту Соединённых Штатов принести? — желает удостовериться Костер. — Это ровно противоположный край страны. Что-то вроде четырёх тысяч километров. Лететь часов шесть, наверное. Ты к нему на выходные не наездишься.

— Ну, наверное, это значит, что я не буду к нему ездить, — кисло улыбается Кройф.

Очень странно и неприятно произносить эти слова, но деваться некуда.

— Вы так серьёзно поссорились? — помолчав, спрашивает Костер.

— Мы вообще не ссорились, — вздыхает Кройф, отвернувшись. — Он меня простил.

«И когда я забылся, пьяный, у него на кухне, сидел всю ночь со мной, гладил мои волосы и говорил, что любит меня. Думал, что я сплю, а я просто не хотел открывать глаза, чтобы не пришлось снова обсуждать с ним ситуацию». Это было невыносимо. Даже учитывая, что до этого Кройф слышал его телефонный разговор с Диком.

— Вот как, — отмечает тесть, покачав головой.

— Слушай, — морщится Кройф. — Понимаю, сейчас твоя симпатия ко мне на минусовом уровне, но, пожалуйста, давай закончим этот разговор. Такое чувство, будто у меня рана открытая, а ты в ней ножом ковыряешься. Прояви каплю сострадания. Даже ко мне.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Костер. — Эти вопросы решай сам. Тут твоя воля. Поговорю с ним, когда вернёмся.

Кройф кивает. Да, лучше будет, если с Неескенсом пообщается Костер. Они друг другу уже всё сказали.

***

_Амстердам, май 1979_

— Глубже. Резче, — отрывисто требует Неескенс, приподняв голову. — Смелее, Сурбир, люблю, когда ты весь во мне.

— Я и так весь в тебе, — выдыхает Вим. — Ты только не останавливайся.

Йохан Второй забирает его в рот быстро, жадно — Сурбир сразу толкается пальцами в него, чувствительно и мощно, именно так, как надо.

— Ох, Вим, — шепчет Неескенс, пройдясь языком вдоль его члена. — Ещё, ещё.

Восхитительно, когда Сурбира в нём так много. Неескенс упоённо ласкает его ртом, а Вим трахает его пальцами. Слишком много смазки, Йохану хочется острее ощущать его в себе.

— Ещё, — тихо говорит Неескенс, взглянув Виму в глаза.

— Да, детка, — шепчет Сурбир, двигаясь в нём жёстче.

— Вот так, — зажмурившись от желанной боли, шепчет Йохан Второй и снова обхватывает его губами.

— Идеально, — бормочет Вим, глубже погружая пальцы в его тело.

Неескенс не отвечает — он занят ублажением Сурбира. Сплюнув на головку, он плавными движениями размазывает слюну по всей длине и продолжает, страстно, ритмично и глубоко, как любит Сурбир.

— Детка, ты великолепен, — стонет Вим, вторгаясь в него глубже.

Неескенс толкается бёдрами ему навстречу, насаживается на его пальцы, и каждый раз, когда они доставляют ему ослепительно короткое, болезненное наслаждение, он глухо постанывает и забирает член Вима до основания. Ровно так, чтобы Вим ощутил, как он упрётся в мягкую, влажную глотку Неескенса.

— Ох, мой хороший. — Сурбир шумно вздыхает. — Да. Полижи его.

Неескенс послушно полирует языком его член, обводит языком головку, слизнув несколько капель смазки.

— Трахай меня жёстче, — выдыхает Йохан Второй, обернувшись.

— А ты покажи ещё раз своё мастерство шпагоглотателя, — тихо смеётся Сурбир, погладив его по затылку свободной рукой.

— Сколько угодно, — отзывается Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза. — Пока я тут — я весь твой, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, детка. — Вим двигает в нём пальцами нарочито медленно, мучительно, тягуче. — Но покажи, насколько ты мой.

— По самые гланды, — смеётся Йохан Второй и снова забирает его член в рот, плавно сползая губами вдоль ствола.

— Да… — стонет Вим, войдя в него поглубже. — Да, мой хороший.

Сильнее всего будоражит именно ощущение полной принадлежности ему, понимание, что он в Йохане сейчас сразу везде и полностью его контролирует. Такой кайф возможен только с тем, кому полностью доверяешь, — как Неескенс верит Сурбиру.

Когда держишь его во рту, можно уловить короткий миг перед оргазмом, если приноровиться, — по его телу пробегает специфическая дрожь, его член в губах Неескенса напрягается сильнее. Йохан крепче обнимает его губами, чтобы не упустить ни капли, чувствует, как его рот наполняется семенем Вима — и Неескенс жадно глотает его горьковато-солёную влагу, такую густую, терпкую, способную удовлетворить его жажду. Ничто не заводит Йохана Второго больше, чем этот вкус. Это лучшее доказательство, что мужчина, которого хочет он, желает его.

— Вот так, — выдыхает Вим, гладя его затылок. — Радость ты моя.

Йохан старательно вылизывает его член. Сурбир осторожно вытаскивает пальцы из его тела.

— Иди ко мне, — зовёт он, хотя его дыхание ещё не выровнялось.

— Сейчас, — отзывается Неескенс. Трудно оторваться от него.

— Давай уже, — смеётся Вим, устроившись поудобнее на подушках. — Я тоже хочу.

Йохан Второй перебирается к нему поближе и аккуратно перекидывает ногу — само собой, на нём те самые васильковые туфли — через его плечо. Сурбир похотливо облизывается, глядя на него снизу.

— Ох, — шепчет Неескенс, взъерошив его волосы. — Войди в меня.

— Как скажешь, детка, — отзывается Вим, шлёпнув его по заднице, и снова нащупывает отверстие скользкими от смазки пальцами.

Приняв его в себя, Йохан Второй придвигается ближе — и Сурбир забирает его в рот. От того, как он стремится доставить удовольствие партнёру, едва выдохнув после оргазма, Неескенс ловит чуть ли не больше кайфа, чем, собственно, от его ласк.

Стараться Виму приходится недолго, Йохана так завели прелюдия, минет и движения пальцев Вима внутри, что всё заканчивается быстро. Неескенс, вцепившись в волосы Вима, наслаждается тем, как сжимается его горло, когда он глотает, и после сползает на него.

— Хорошо… — шепчет Вим, целуя его в висок.

— Да не то слово, — вздыхает Неескенс, припав щекой к его груди.

— В душ? — предлагает Сурбир.

— Дай отдохнуть, — бормочет Йохан, прижимаясь к нему.

— Ладно. — Вим, приподнявшись, вытаскивает салфетку из коробки и тщательно вытирает перемазанные смазкой пальцы. — Балдей.

— А меня вытереть? — ухмыляется Неескенс, приподняв голову.

— Иди сюда, — смеётся Вим, швырнув салфетку на пол и достав новую.

Йохан, игриво закусив губу, хихикает, пока Сурбир кропотливо собирает салфеткой излишки смазки с его задницы.

— Так-то лучше, — шепчет он, слезая с Сурбира и укладываясь с ним рядом.

— Охрененно, — признается Вим, прижимая его к себе. — С тобой я иногда делаю такое, о чём с другими и думать не стал бы, а с тобой всё само получается. И всё в кайф.

— Та же фигня, — кивает Йохан, закинув ногу ему на бедро. — С тобой всё для удовольствия. И нечего стыдиться.

— Ох, детка. — Вим, погладив его плечо, касается губами его волос. — А помнишь, как мы в Загребе зажигали?

— Забудешь такое. — Неескенс тянет колено выше, к его животу. — С кем-то другим я бы на это не решился.

— Больно было? — Вим роняет ладонь на его бедро. — Ну, когда мы были в тебе вдвоём.

— Никогда не пробовал? — шепчет Йохан, коснувшись его щеки.

— Не с кем было. — Сурбир крепче стискивает его в объятиях. — Вот и не хотелось.

— Конечно, больно, — отзывается Неескенс, гладя его руку на своём бедре. — Очень больно. Мне понравилось.

— Ты у нас экстремал, — вздыхает Вим.

— А чего ты об этом вспомнил? — хмурится Йохан Второй, приподнявшись. — Строишь планы на долгие калифорнийские вечера?

— Да ну тебя, — бормочет Сурбир и отворачивается.

— Твою мать, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, поцеловав его плечо. — Я не знаю, Вим. Не знаю, как буду без тебя.

— Ты без меня не будешь, — возражает Сурбир. — Мой хороший, ну чего ты. Я с тобой.

— Твой сраный Лос-Анджелес за четыре грёбаных тысячи километров от Нью-Йорка, — ворчит Неескенс. — Как ты там собрался со мной быть?

— Придумаем что-нибудь.

— Так говорят, когда по факту ничего не собираются придумывать. — Неескенс откидывается на спину.

— Тогда чего ты в Штатах забыл? — пожимает плечами Вим. — Ты ж не пенсионер, как я или Кройф. Тебе бы ещё в Европе играть и играть…

Неескенс хмуро сопит в ответ. Господи, как же неохота пререкаться после чумового секса, но, снова побывав с ним на седьмом небе, Йохан Второй ощущает страх надвигающейся потери только острее.

Кройф намылился в Штаты — это Неескенса не удивило. Но вот выбор клуба сначала показался парадоксальным — «Лос-Анджелес Ацтекс» далеко не такие пафосные и популярные, как «Нью-Йорк Космос». В чём подвох? Почему Костер, вернувшись из Нью-Йорка, предложил этот контракт Неескенсу — а Кройф поедет в Калифорнию?

Неескенс смотался в Амстердам, обсудил всё с Кором лично. С Кройфом тоже удалось повидаться, но совсем коротко, и приятного в этой встрече было мало.

Йохан Второй взял паузу. С Вимом встретился, однако ничего ему тогда ничего не сказал, решил всё обдумать самостоятельно. Вот только развод с Марианной сжирал много сил и нервов, разгадывать интриги Костера было нечем.

Тут-то в испанских газетах и появилась новость: оказывается, в Лос-Анджелес уехал Генерал.

Йохан Второй ахнул и позвонил Виму. Тот подтвердил — да, Михелс уже в Калифорнии. Более того, скоро уедет вслед за ним и Сурбир. Осталось только решить некоторые формальности.

«И когда ты мне собирался сказать? — со злобой спросил Неескенс. — За день до отъезда?»

«Мой хороший, до моего отъезда ещё надо дожить, — грустно ответил Вим. — И пока я не подписал ни единой бумаги, нельзя быть уверенным до конца… Приезжай ко мне, пожалуйста. Мне тут чертовски одиноко».

В целом, в Амстердаме Виму не так-то и плохо: он успешно проедает заработанное во Франции, живёт на съёмной квартире, тайком видится с дочкой — Майя будет не в восторге, если узнает. По-прежнему не платит алименты, пьёт пиво с Кайзером и другими старыми приятелями. Но Неескенс согласился к нему приехать. Они оба понимают, что это последнее свидание перед долгой разлукой.

Прилетев в Амстердам, Неескенс первым делом направился к Костеру и подтвердил своё согласие на переезд в Нью-Йорк. Костер выдохнул и принялся за организацию его трансфера. Контрактом Кройфа в Лос-Анджелесе, как Кор по секрету сообщил Неескенсу, занимался лично Генерал.

Кройф вышел к Неескенсу неохотно и был уже какой-то совсем чужой и далёкий. Они поговорили в гостиной Костера — той самой, в которой Неескенс переманивал Генерала обратно в «Барсу». Кройф вёл себя так, будто чувствовал себя виноватым перед Неескенсом, но не хотел, чтоб тот заметил. Ну конечно, просрал деньги Йохана Второго, теперь едет к его любимому мужчине.

Да чёрт с ними, с этими деньгами. Зарабатывал Неескенс всегда больше, чем тратил, даже с учётом своих нарядов и поездок к Виму. В быту он довольно скромен. Никогда не замечал присутствия этих денег — а значит, с их исчезновением едва ли что изменится, разве что на обеспеченную старость рассчитывать теперь не приходится.

Но вот то, что Кройф будет в одном клубе с Генералом, а Неескенс окажется за четыре тысячи километров от них обоих, — удар куда более ощутимый.

«Успокойся, — тихо сказал Неескенс, когда этот спектакль ему надоел. — Генерал запретил мне жить в одном городе с ним. В этом твоей вины нет».

«Мне правда жаль, что всё так вышло», — вздохнул Кройф.

Ему хреново. И ему больно даже смотреть на Неескенса — один вид Йохана Второго напоминает ему о его провале. Как обидно потерять самого близкого человека таким нелепым образом… Неескенсу отчаянно хочется, чтобы их бесконечные последние встречи закончились, от них только хуже.

Из дома Костера Йохан Второй поехал к Сурбиру, и вот эта жизнь ему нравится намного больше. Но, чёрт возьми, теперь Вим тоже будет в Лос-Анджелесе, а Неескенс — в Нью-Йорке, и что-то это ни разу не внушает оптимизма.

Однако Нью-Йорк в любом случае ближе к Лос-Анджелесу, чем Европа.

— Слушай, — тихо говорит Неескенс, посмотрев на Вима. — Я всё потерял. Я теперь совсем свободный человек. С женой, считай, уже развёлся. С Кройфом кончено. Генерал больше меня к себе не подпустит. По-моему, ты — единственное, что у меня осталось.

— А что же Дик? — спрашивает Сурбир, приподнявшись на локте.

— Кажется, он меня бросил, — усмехается Йохан Второй.

— В смысле? — хмурится Вим. — Это как — кажется, бросил?

— Сам не понимаю, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Поеду с ним прощаться — проясню, но он точно не будет меня тут удерживать. Так что изволь что-нибудь придумать, — заканчивает свою мысль Неескенс. — А не только обещай.

— Договорились, — кивает Вим.

— И позаботься там о Кройфе, — помолчав, говорит Йохан Второй. — Ему сейчас лихо. Костер его изводит, денег только на мороженое выдаёт, постоянно читает нотации и ворчит. Кройф как сжатая пружина, пока в его доме ютится. Прикинь, каково ему будет в Америке, когда он до свободы дорвётся. Может глупостей наделать с его-то характером.

— Так и пусть наделает, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Пар выпустит, перебесится, успокоится.

— Вим, — выразительно смотрит на него Неескенс. — Ты что, Кройфа не знаешь?

— А чего ты так о нём заботишься? — спрашивает Сурбир. — Тебе не всё равно, что с ним станет? Или ты меня просишь сберечь его для тебя?

Йохан, перевернувшись на живот, тихо вздыхает.

— Пошли запрещённые приёмы, — усмехается Вим, глядя, как Неескенс скрещивает в воздухе ноги в васильковых туфлях.

— Он не сможет больше быть со мной, — поясняет Йохан Второй, положив голову на сложенные руки. — Он передо мной виноват, и его это грызёт. Хорошо хоть Данни сама перед ним провинилась — притащила в дом мошенника, помогла ему втереться в доверие к Кройфу. С ней Кройф может играть свою любимую роль милостивого и всепрощающего Йохана Первого. А то и у них всё могло бы кончиться полным крахом.

— Да какой крах, там же Костер, — возражает Вим.

— Они не развелись бы, конечно, но могли стать чужими друг другу и жить как соседи по дому, — предполагает Неескенс. — А так — по-моему, вся эта беда их только сплотила.

— Хоть семью ему удалось сохранить, — отмечает Вим. — Мой хороший, мне кажется — или ты пытался меня о чём-то предупредить?

— Не знаю, — помолчав, говорит Йохан Второй, — есть странное чувство. Но я не могу его даже сформулировать.

— Ладно. — Вим проводит рукой по его спине. — Я тебя понял. Постараюсь за ним приглядеть. Пойдём уже в душ, детка.

— Не торопи, — шепчет Йохан Второй, прикрыв глаза.

Ему так хорошо в этой тихой, просторной и светлой комнате. Он вовсе не жаждет забирать свой чемодан отсюда и ехать в Нью-Йорк, ему совсем не хочется отпускать Вима в Лос-Анджелес. Но, видимо, от чёртовой новой жизни уже никуда не денешься. Раз всё закончилось, а он до сих пор жив — значит, должно начаться что-то другое.

***

_Порт-Вандр, май 1979_

Дик пропускает Неескенса вперёд, и Йохан Второй осторожно заходит в пустой дом, будто опасается ловушки. Идя за ним, Дик наблюдает, как он шагает в комнату, окидывает взглядом гостиную, в которой стоят только старый диван у стены и видавший виды комод рядом с ним — всё, что оставили предыдущие хозяева, не пожелав взять с собой в новый дом.

— Твой объект? — спрашивает Неескенс, обернувшись.

Красиво взметнулись его волосы в янтарном предзакатном свете, он опять оброс, и ему идёт. Он настоящий принц.

— Да, — отзывается Дик. — Вот такие дома я и продаю.

— Здорово, — вздыхает Неескенс, подойдя к нему поближе. — Если бы я оставался… может, и купил бы.

— Пойдём, — говорит Дик, взяв его за руку. — Там всё готово.

Наверху — просторная спальня с панорамными окнами на море. Тут тоже осталась мебель от старых владельцев, такую здоровенную кровать не вытащить, не разобрав крышу, Дик даже спрашивать не стал, как они её здесь разместили, разве что дом строился уже вокруг неё. Дик устроил здесь импровизированный стол, накрыв пару коробок тканью, бросил на пол две подушки — сойдёт вместо стульев.

— Фантастика, — искренне восхищается Йохан Второй, оглядывая вечерний пейзаж. — Завораживает, правда.

Дик с ним согласен. Порт-Вандр — городок маленький и незатейливый, зато сам регион Восточных Пиренеев и его скалистые берега очень живописные.

— Значит, здесь, — коротко улыбнувшись, констатирует Неескенс. — Вот и хорошо. Мне тут правда нравится, отличное место.

Дик перехватывает его взгляд — Йохан Второй бегло оценил кровать, словно хотел убедиться, что там чистое и свежее бельё. Ладно, что юлить, ей-богу, они оба знают, зачем сюда пришли.

— Располагайся, — приглашает Дик, чиркнув спичкой.

Пока Неескенс устраивается поудобнее на подушке, Дик зажигает свечи.

— Романтика, — улыбается Йохан Второй.

— Ну хоть на последнем свидании она у нас должна быть, — пожимает плечами Дик и садится рядом. — Вино или виски?

— Виски, — вздыхает Йохан Второй. — Знаешь, у меня до сих пор вкус виски ассоциируется только с тобой. И с твоим вкусом. Как тогда…

Дик обнимает его и хмурится, почувствовав, как Неескенс отчаянно вцепился в него. Но, чёрт возьми, ему нечего предложить Неескенсу взамен того, чего Йохан Второй лишился. Неескенс ему не ровня, он из другого теста, с другой, быть может, планеты. Он не будет играть в «Ницце», он не станет брокером после завершения карьеры, он не сможет быть просто любовником Дика. Он достоин большего. Лучшего.

— Не надо, — шепчет Дик, гладя его спину, — не делай из этого трагедию. Я же понимаю, что ты меня не любишь.

— Дик… — укоряет Йохан Второй, отстранившись.

— В этом нет ничего страшного, — улыбается Дик, осторожно заправив за ухо прядь его волос. — Моей любви нам вполне хватит. Тронут, что ты хотел остаться со мной, или хотя бы сказал так.

— Налей уже, — бормочет Неескенс, отвернувшись.

Они выпивают в молчании, коротко соприкоснувшись стаканами, и Йохан Второй смотрит, как солнце золотит напиток в его бокале, а Дик любуется им.

— Ты всегда будешь моим Прекрасным принцем, — шепчет ван Дайк, подперев голову ладонью. — И самым драгоценным, что было в моей жизни, наверное.

Он не лукавит. Кройф был настоящим. Это было реально, это было близко. Они ощущали себя парой, когда всё разрушилось. А Йохан Второй оставался иллюзией, мечтой, чем-то эфемерным и бесконечно далёким, даже когда они целовались и обнимали друг друга. С ним всё время как во сне, и не знаешь, когда проснёшься.

— Не рви мне сердце, — просит Неескенс, глядя в свой стакан.

— Потерпи, это ненадолго, — грустно усмехается Дик. — Просто я понимаю, что с тобой произошло нечто такое, о чём ты мне не рассказывал. Это изменило и тебя, и наши отношения. Наши, не побоюсь этого слова, чувства друг к другу.

— Дик… — качает головой Неескенс. — Это болезненная история.

— Догадываюсь, иначе ты бы смог поделиться, — пожимает плечами Дик.

Ему нужно знать, как всё выглядело с точки зрения Йохана Второго. Кройф так и не выразил ему своего отношения к ситуации, предпочёл скрыть, но Неескенс… Может, хоть на последнем свидании удастся его разговорить?

— Я полюбил одного человека, — тихо сообщает Неескенс, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Это было глубокое и взаимное чувство.

— Вот как, — отзывается Дик, смело встретив его взгляд. — И почему ты не сказал?

— Никто не должен был знать, — качает головой Неескенс, хлебнув виски. — Прости, но это была тайна.

— Ладно, — признаёт его право на личное пространство Дик. — И что было дальше?

— Нам пришлось расстаться, — отвечает Неескенс, прерывисто вздохнув. — Не по нашей воле. И это было очень… слишком больно.

— А что случилось? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Дик.

— Кто-то нас обнаружил, — сухо сообщает Неескенс, часто моргая. — И мы больше не смогли видеться. Извини, я ещё не привык говорить о тех событиях, и это всё, что я могу тебе сказать.

Дик, пожав плечами, кивает. Нет, виноватым он себя не чувствует. Он уверен: Неескенсу ещё повезло, что о них узнал именно он — и рассказал только Кройфу. Если бы эта сумасшедшая история продлилась, всё могло бы кончиться гораздо хуже. Их выследил бы кто-то ещё, продал бы их журналистам, это привело бы к масштабному скандалу и возможным последствиям для всех, кто имеет отношение к Неескенсу, — а то и к футболу в целом.

Да, Дик знает, через что пришлось пройти Неескенсу, знает, как никто другой во всём этом дерьмовом мире. Но, скорее всего, в такой ситуации это зло было наименьшим.

Да, ничего хорошего не вышло. Дик потерял и Йохана Первого, и Йохана Второго. Быть может, навсегда. Но зато Неескенс никогда не узнает, что Дик и Кройф вполне серьёзно рассматривали перспективу совместного будущего без него. И кого бы из них Дик ни выбрал, он жалел бы до конца жизни о том, что упустил другого. Может, оно и к лучшему, что выбирать не пришлось?

— Давно это было? — тихо спрашивает Дик, положив руку на плечо Неескенса.

— Больше года назад, — шепчет Неескенс, опрокинув в себя остаток виски так резко, будто запивает горькую таблетку. — Извини. Я не могу об этом говорить.

Дик, покачав головой, ставит его стакан на коробку и крепко обнимает его. Йохан Второй замирает, уткнувшись в его плечо, и Дик чувствует, как он дрожит.

— Понимаю, — говорит он, укачивая Неескенса в объятиях. — Не знаю, как у вас там всё было, но со мной подобная хрень случалась.

— Да, — глухо бормочет Неескенс. — Ты знаешь. Я его очень любил.

— Наверное, он был достоин этого, — предполагает Дик, хотя так не считает.

— Когда всё кончилось, — тихо говорит Неескенс, прижавшись щекой к его плечу, — я вполне серьёзно думал о суициде. Смысл дальше жить, ничего лучше точно не будет.

«Даже так, — отмечает Дик, перебирая его волосы. — Господи, да что они в нём нашли».

— Слушай, когда мы сблизились, ты о суициде всё время думал, — невесело усмехается Дик. — Я тебе потому и звонил постоянно — убедиться, что ты ещё живой.

— Сравнил тоже, — хмыкнув, отзывается Неескенс. — Сколько мне тогда было — и сколько сейчас.

— А ты всё такой же чувствительный и хрупкий, — ласково говорит Дик, гладя его плечи. — И это в тебе очень впечатляет.

— Да нет, Дик, я сильно изменился, — возражает Йохан Второй, осторожно отстранившись. — Налей ещё. Прости. — И быстро вытирает слёзы. — Я не должен был так от тебя отстраняться, не должен был так себя вести. Я думал, что у нас ещё полно времени.

— Я тоже, — вздыхает Дик, наполняя его стакан. — Я тоже.

— А теперь всё кончится здесь, вот так, — продолжает Йохан Второй. — Нелепо, внезапно, как несчастный случай какой-то.

Освещение понемногу меняется с золотистого на розоватое. Дик двигает к Неескенсу его стакан.

— Не так я всё представлял, — шепчет Неескенс. — Думал, что наш первый раз будет началом чего-то…

— Да, — кивает Дик. — А оказалось, что это конец непонятно чего.

— Не хочу тебя терять, — повторяет Йохан Второй то, что уже сказал днём, пока они сидели на берегу, в укромной бухте.

— Будем перезваниваться и слать друг другу открытки на Рождество, — хмуро предполагает Дик. — А там посмотрим. Ты же не собираешься всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в Штатах. Ты же когда-то вернёшься.

— Пока не знаю, — вздыхает Неескенс, отхлебнув виски. — Ничего не знаю, Дик, кроме одного.

— Что же ты такое знаешь? — с грустной улыбкой спрашивает Дик.

— Знаю, как всё будет, — ответив ему такой же улыбкой, говорит Йохан Второй. — Там. — И кивает в сторону кровати. — Столько раз всё это представлял.

— Расскажешь мне? — предлагает Дик. — Чтоб я ничего не перепутал и не испортил то, чего мы так долго ждали.

— Ты не перепутаешь. — Неескенс прижимает ладонь к его щеке. — Я тебя хорошо знаю и уверен, что всё будет именно так.

«Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — мысленно вздыхает Дик, поцеловав его запястье. — Быть может, и я тебя не знаю. Ты для меня Прекрасный принц, я для тебя кто-то типа рыцаря. Может, и хорошо, что друг для друга мы останемся именно такими».

***

_Лос-Анджелес, 23 мая 1979_

— Так, — говорит Кройф, глядя в потолок. — Надо встать, раздеться и лечь спать.

Его голос странно звучит в пустом номере отеля. Йохан Первый не привык быть один, рядом всегда находились люди — семья, Неескенс, кто-то ещё. А здесь он в полном одиночестве. Впервые за чёрт знает сколько лет. Что-то в этом есть: остаться наедине с собой в такой момент. Вне времени, на краю света.

Хозяева клуба «Лос-Анджелес Ацтекс» оказались очень настойчивыми и стремительными. Все формальности были улажены буквально в один день, как только они при посредничестве Михелса договорились с Костером об условиях контракта и пришли к соглашению насчёт райдера и гонорара. Кройфу моментально забронировали билет до Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы он успел добраться на стадион к ближайшему матчу. Кройф немного обалдел от такой скорости развития событий, но побросал в чемодан всё самое необходимое и помчался в аэропорт, чтобы не разочаровать новых работодателей. Данни с детьми сейчас пакуют чемоданы в Амстердаме и готовятся к переезду, а персонал «Ацтекс» подбирает им дом в Пасадене — клуб оплатит аренду. Кройфа пока поселили в отеле.

После двенадцатичасового перелёта его встретили в аэропорту и сразу отвезли на стадион «Роуз Боул». До матча оставалось четыре часа. Кройфу быстро представили одноклубников, и он никого не запомнил. Выдали форму — потрясающе, но они успели сделать футболку с номером «14» и его фамилией, для Кройфа это в новинку, в Европе на футболках ещё не пишут имена игроков. Кройф чувствовал себя как в кино, как в другой вселенной: он очень хреново ориентировался во времени, часы на запястье сразу перевёл на девять часов назад, но всё равно с трудом понимал, утро тут или вечер, калифорнийская жара и радовала, и ошарашивала, местных понять ему было намного сложнее, чем англичан. Но все минусы в один момент растаяли и испарились, как только в раздевалку вошёл Генерал.

Кройф бросился ему на шею, Михелс прижал его к себе, громогласно возвестил: «Вот и наше ядерное оружие!», а потом, понизив тон, спросил Кройфа, сколько тот без тренировок. «Девять месяцев», — прошептал Кройф. «Будь осторожен, слушай своё тело и сразу дай знать, как почувствуешь, что больше не можешь», — тихо сказал Генерал, погладил его по плечу, и нежности на этом закончились. Во время короткой тренировки перед матчем Йохан убедился, что они с Генералом по-прежнему понимают друг друга с полуслова и с полувзгляда. Йохан был счастлив снова видеть его. Сразу осознал, как скучал по всему вообще — и по футболу, и по нему, и по вот этой, настоящей жизни, которая действительно его.

В игру Кройф вошёл феерически: провёл на поле три четверти матча, в первые же десять минут забил два гола. Он попросил замену, только когда обнаружил, что ноги его совсем не слушаются. Михелс обнял его, провожая на скамейку запасных, и это был самый радостный момент, пожалуй, за весь последний год. Хозяева клуба, американец Алан Ротенберг и небезызвестный англичанин Элтон Джон, остались весьма довольны своим приобретением.

После матча Кройф и Михелс коротко переговорили. Генерал сообщил, что в ближайшем времени подпишет ещё четверых голландских игроков, и скоро они прилетят в Лос-Анджелес. Кройф жадно вслушивался в имена, которые называл Михелс: Томас Ронген, Лео ван Вен, Хуб Сметс… и, конечно, Вим Сурбир. «Когда?» — тихо спросил Йохан. «В июне», — уверенно ответил Генерал. Кройф, улыбнувшись, кивнул — отлично, если здесь будет ещё и Вим, Лос-Анджелес можно смело назвать раем на земле. Пообщался бы с Михелсом и дольше, но Генерал отправил его в отель, велев отдыхать и восстанавливать силы.

Кройф послушался — и лежит на кровати, чувствуя, как гудят и ноют отвыкшие от физнагрузок мышцы. Страшно подумать, что завтра будет. Состояние странное: вроде вымотан до предела, проведя в воздухе двенадцать часов и на поле почти весь матч, но спать совсем не хочется, а делать что-либо сил нет. Даже телевизор включить лень, даже закурить. Поэтому Кройф просто лежит на роскошной мягкой кровати, смотрит в потолок и думает, что вот в такой ситуации он не был ещё ни разу.

Полное безвременье. Прошлое закончилось, а будущее пока не наступило. Сейчас он тут вообще один, без семьи, без друзей. Самый близкий его человек в новом городе — Генерал.

Здорово, что скоро приедет Сурбир. С ним у Кройфа связаны только хорошие воспоминания. Старший друг, лёгкий, весёлый, тот, кто прекрасно понимает, что нужно Кройфу. Быстрей бы он оказался здесь. Йохан уже соскучился и по ласке, и по страстному сексу — и в том, и в другом Вим знает толк. Конечно, тут есть другой серьёзный претендент на его внимание — Генерал, но Йохан уверен, что для него Сурбир выкроит время. Интересно, какой Вим сейчас? Они давно не общались, а близость у них была в последний раз, страшно подумать, пять лет назад. И это было великолепно, Кройф с удовольствием вспоминает, как они вдохновенно предавались разврату в бассейне. Нежное «мой хороший», любимое обращение Сурбира, которым он пользуется, чтоб не перепутать имена, до сих пор звучит в ушах.

— Вим, — с улыбкой шепчет Йохан, глядя в потолок. — Господи, да. Ты мне сейчас очень нужен.

Тишину нарушает стук в дверь. Такой деликатный, что Кройф на секунду подумал — послышалось. Но стук повторяется, и на этот раз более настойчивый.

— Да? — громко отзывается Кройф, не пошевелившись.

— Обслуживание номеров, Кройф, открывай уже! — требует знакомый голос.

Ого. Какого хрена сюда принесло самого Михелса в такой час?

Йохан Первый неохотно слезает с кровати, плетётся к двери — его босые ступни утопают в мягком ковре, ботинки и носки он сбросил первым делом, чтоб дать ногам отдохнуть. Только у самого входа в номер, где ковровое покрытие пожёстче, становится уже не так комфортно.

— Чем я провинился? — устало вздыхает он, приоткрыв дверь.

— Дай пройти, — усмехается Михелс.

Кройф, пожав плечами, впускает его. В руке Генерала маленький саквояж типа таких, с какими врачи ходят, — странно, Кройф у него такой не помнит.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Михелс, бросив саквояж в кресло.

— В целом отлично. — Кройф запирает дверь и возвращается в комнату. — Ноги болят, но, наверное, так и должно.

— Ясно, — хмурится Генерал. — Даже не представляю, каково сейчас твоим мышцам и суставам. У меня ещё не было игрока, которому пришлось бы сразу выйти на поле после девяти месяцев простоя.

— Теперь есть, — разводит руками Кройф.

— Сейчас разберёмся, — отзывается Михелс. — Штаны снимай.

— Чего? — моргает Кройф, уставившись на него.

— Кройф, ты устал, я устал — давай ты будешь делать, что я говорю, а вопросы потом, — строго отвечает Михелс.

«Это в смысле? — думает Кройф, расстёгивая ремень. — Это чего происходит? Мы с ним вдвоём в номере отеля в Лос-Анджелесе, на дворе, считай, ночь, и что вот это всё может значить?»

Конечно, ему далеко не впервой раздеваться перед тренером, Михелс присутствовал на их медосмотрах, с Кройфом и на операциях всегда бывал — так что тело Йохана ему известно во всех его нюансах даже изнутри. Но раньше для Кройфа он был только тренером. А с недавних пор Йохан его воспринимает и как мужчину.

Он много думал о том, что происходило между Неескенсом и Генералом, размышлял об их отношениях, о том, каким мог быть их секс, как они вели себя друг с другом. Теперь Генерал для него не просто тренер, авторитет, отец родной и бог футбола, он ещё и мужчина. Весьма и весьма привлекательный, пусть ему уже пятьдесят один год.

— Рубашку тоже снять? — уточняет Йохан, чувствуя себя идиотом.

— Пока нет, — пожимает плечами Генерал.

— А дальше что? — спрашивает Кройф, присев на край кровати и бросив джинсы на пол.

— Ложись, — командует Генерал, вынув из своего саквояжа какую-то небольшую банку. Крем, что ли.

Йохан, нервно сглотнув, успевает порадоваться, что хотя бы бельё сменил в отеле, умылся, зубы почистил, а душ принял сразу после матча.

Стоп, это всё что, происходит на самом деле?

— Как мне лечь? — уточняет Йохан, глядя на него.

— На спину, как ещё, — вздыхает Михелс. — Массажного стола тут нет, обойдёмся кроватью.

А, господи, вот он о чём! Кройфу и в голову бы не пришло, что Генерал может лично явиться к нему в номер поздним вечером, чтобы сделать ему массаж.

— Можно было поручить меня врачу клуба, — замечает Кройф, устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати.

— Пока не знаю, настолько ли он хорош, чтобы доверить ему тебя, — отвечает Генерал, подойдя к нему. — Расслабься. Надо понять, в каком ты состоянии.

Кройф послушно старается расслабиться, но, несмотря на усталость, его нервы так напряжены, что это оказывается непросто. Каждое прикосновение рук Михелса находит отклик в его теле.

— Паршиво, — констатирует Генерал. Кройф наблюдает, как он смазывает руки кремом, чтобы лучше скользили по его коже. — Раздвинь ноги пошире.

— Поможет? — с надеждой спрашивает Йохан.

— Поработаем, — коротко отвечает Михелс, присев на край кровати. — Я тебе что говорил, Кройф? Слушай себя, проси замену, как только станет слишком тяжело.

— Но мне было легко, — возражает Кройф.

— Это мозгам твоим было легко, — вздыхает Генерал, взяв его ступню. — А вот тело еле справлялось. Тебе надо лучше о нём заботиться и учиться его понимать, чтобы оно прослужило тебе дольше.

— Спасибо вам, — тихо говорит Йохан.

— Давай-ка уже на «ты», — отзывается Михелс, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

— Почему сейчас? — интересуется Кройф.

— Скоро поймёшь.

Ох. За свою долгую футбольную жизнь Кройф побывал в руках самых разных массажистов, но, кажется, Генерал умеет это лучше всех. Даже странно: пусть он научился делать массаж, когда получал квалификацию, вряд ли у него была богатая практика, чтобы приобрести такое мастерство. Или он регулярно практиковался на избранных типа Сурбира? А Неескенс тоже удостаивался такой чести?

Кройф чуть ли не вздрагивает от каждого движения его уверенных, сильных и мягких рук. Их прикосновения одновременно расслабляют и… наоборот, возбуждают, что ли. Особенно когда Кройф вспоминает о Сурбире или о Неескенсе.

— Тут всё по-другому, Йохан, — добавляет Генерал, посмотрев на него. — Я здесь с апреля, ты только приехал, но и до тебя быстро дойдёт — в Америке совсем иная жизнь. А тебе сейчас нужно начать всё заново. Тут, в Калифорнии, лучшее место для нового старта. Вот увидишь.

— А ты сюда зачем приехал? — спрашивает Йохан. — Тоже хочешь начать новую жизнь?

— Никогда не поздно попробовать, правда? — усмехается Михелс. — Нет, Кройф, так неудобно. Не строй из себя робкую школьницу, раздвинь ноги как следует. Или ты меня стесняешься?

— Самую малость, — отвечает Йохан, но позволяет Генералу самому развести его колени шире.

— Потому что слишком много теперь обо мне знаешь? — уточняет Михелс и, сняв обувь, влезает на кровать.

«Господи, что он делает? — думает Кройф, чувствуя лёгкую панику. — Это точно просто массаж? Или уже прелюдия?»

— И поэтому тоже, — после паузы говорит Йохан.

— Не бойся, тут нет никого, кроме нас, — успокаивает Михелс. — И дверь ты запер, я слышал, как щёлкнул замок. Это правильно. Если бы сейчас сюда кто-то вошёл, нам было бы трудно объяснить, что здесь происходит.

«Что он собирается со мной делать? — испуганно соображает Кройф. — Неужели… неужели он всё-таки решил… и что, прямо сейчас? Нет, ну пока он действительно делает мне массаж, но это такой хороший, приличный предлог, чтобы подобраться ближе… Я и так перед ним лежу в одних трусах, раздвинув ноги… Ему осталось-то сделать всего-ничего…»

— Кройф, если уж мы с тобой снова в одном клубе, между нами не должно быть никаких обид и прочего, — сообщает Генерал, скользя ладонями от его колена к ступне и обратно, разминая его икроножную мышцу. — Так что давай всё проясним.

А, он решил поговорить. Тоже неплохое начало.

— Ну давай, — вздыхает Кройф, глядя на его суровое сосредоточенное лицо. — Начнём с того, что у нас был общий любовник.

— И не один, — отмечает Генерал. — Тебя это беспокоит?

— То есть, про нас с Вимом ты тоже знаешь.

— А ты знаешь про нас, — пожимает плечами Генерал. — Тут мы квиты. Передай крем.

Кройф, дотянувшись до банки, протягивает её Михелсу. Удобно устроился. И крем заодно под рукой. Всё гладко во всех смыслах. Интересно, это его давно опробованный метод съёма понравившегося парня?

— С Вимом дело прошлое, — признаёт Кройф. — С Неескенсом другая история.

— Понимаю, для тебя мы оба предатели, — отзывается Михелс. — Но ты ничего не знаешь о том, что было между нами.

— И не уверен, что хочу знать.

— Ты думаешь, что это был просто разврат. Что он искал острых ощущений, а я захотел его молодое тело. Так ведь?

— Нет, — отрицает Йохан. — Я в курсе, что у него были серьёзные чувства к тебе, иначе он не переживал бы так. Ну, а твоя душа для меня потёмки, и кто я такой, чтобы требовать от тебя ответов.

Абсурд, полный абсурд. Ситуация настолько дикая, что Кройфу кажется: он задремал в отеле после тяжёлого дня, и всё это ему снится. Генерал приехал к нему в отель, чтобы сделать ему массаж, Генерал разрешил говорить ему «ты», он и Михелс сейчас на одной кровати — уже бред само по себе, а если вслушаться в их разговор…

— Ты боялся его потерять? — спрашивает Генерал.

— Я его потерял, — отвечает Кройф. — После тебя он изменился.

— Он повзрослел, — возражает Михелс. — Это всё равно случилось бы, независимо от меня.

— Нет, — вздыхает Йохан. — Ты дал ему то, что я не в силах был дать.

— Слушай, но это же не значит, что я чем-то лучше тебя, — отмечает Генерал.

— Ты другой, — помолчав, констатирует Кройф. — И ему нужен был ты. Не я.

— Давай ты не будешь говорить ерунду, ладно? Вы с ним друг друга создали. Ты его, а он тебя, и это по вам отлично видно. — Генерал бросает короткий взгляд ему в глаза. — И как мастера, и как люди вы друг на друга очень сильно повлияли. Если бы вы друг друга не встретили, Кройф, вы никогда не достигли бы таких высот.

— Ну, а почему тогда ему внезапно ты понадобился? — спрашивает Кройф.

— Да потому что всему своё время, — пожимает плечами Генерал. — Вы достигли потолка в ваших отношениях, а ему нужно было развиваться дальше.

— А я, значит, в развитии остановился? — невесело смеётся Кройф.

— Этого я не говорил, — отрицает Михелс, — но, наверное, ты нашёл новые возможности в союзе с кем-то другим.

Проницательный он, чёрт побери. Ну да, пожалуй, так и было — с Диком Кройф надеялся выйти на новый уровень отношений, а Неескенса понемногу вывести за скобки. В итоге потерял обоих.

— Я прав? — требовательно спрашивает Михелс.

— Прав, — признаёт Кройф.

Генерал добрался до его бедра, тут тело Кройфа чувствительнее — и Йохан Первый уже забыл, когда его кто-то здесь трогал. Наверное, Неескенс. Примерно в феврале. Когда они в последний — в самый последний раз занимались любовью.

Губы пересохли, но не хочется их облизывать под взглядом Генерала, будет выглядеть похабно и провокационно. Что, если всё это действительно долгая и изощрённая прелюдия? Неужели такое возможно?

«Ну, а чего я стесняюсь, с другой стороны, — думает Кройф, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не выдать себя вздохом или выражением лица. — У нас с ним точно было два общих любовника. Пусть долгие годы я его воспринимал как отца, биологически мы никакие не родственники, так что с этой точки зрения всё чисто. Он красивый, сильный, сексуальный, привлекательный мужчина, это я понял давно, ещё когда Неескенс на него запал».

Ну какая же чушь в голову лезет. Такого не может быть. Если бы Кройф Генералу нравился, за четырнадцать лет общения у Михелса был миллион возможностей соблазнить его.

— Тогда почему ты так болезненно воспринял нашу связь? — спрашивает Генерал. — Он не собирался уходить от тебя ко мне. Мы надёжно скрывали наши отношения. Никто не хотел причинять тебе боль — мы не виноваты, что нашли именно друг в друге то, что нам было нужно.

— Ну… может, потому что это было так серьёзно, — подумав, отвечает Йохан. — Может, потому что я видел, как расцвёл он рядом с тобой, вот и ревновал, понимая, что я не тот. Или потому, что в жизни двух моих ближайших людей происходило важное, а меня по понятным причинам из ситуации выключили. С точки зрения здравого смысла, звучит не очень, но…

— Понял, — кивает Генерал. — Ты стал чувствовать себя лишним.

— Вроде того.

— Кройф, скажи честно, — говорит Генерал, переключившись с его левого бедра на правое, — я тебя когда-нибудь обделял вниманием? Тебе казалось, что я мало с тобой общаюсь, недостаточно к тебе прислушиваюсь?

— Нет, — мотает головой Кройф.

Михелс относился к нему с особой теплотой, с уважением, и так было всегда, что в «Аяксе», что в «Барселоне». Только Кройфу было дозволено принимать участие в руководстве командой и давать тренеру советы.

— Мы с Неескенсом начали встречаться в ноябре семьдесят шестого. После этого я стал как-то иначе себя вести с тобой? Избегал тебя, уходил от разговоров?

— Нет, конечно, не понимаю, при чём тут это.

— Да при том, что я не променял тебя на него, — объясняет Генерал. — Точно так же, как у него и в мыслях не было тебя мной заменить. Я пытаюсь разобраться в природе твоей ревности, Кройф. В её причинах. И в том, кого ты, собственно, ревновал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточняет Йохан и чувствует, как по телу пробегает дрожь от особо приятных прикосновений Михелса к внутренней стороне его бедра.

Раньше для Кройфа было немыслимо даже представить, что ему будет так нравиться то, что Михелс его трогает в таких местах. Но это факт.

А если он захочет что-то ещё сделать, если он зайдёт дальше — как реагировать? Отказывать ему недальновидно, они на краю света, в чёртовом Лос-Анджелесе, в отеле, вдвоём. И кому Кройф будет врать, что приехал в Калифорнию не ради того, чтобы быть с Генералом? Деваться некуда. Да и незачем. Да и не хочется никуда деваться, если начистоту…

— Я имею в виду то, что ты всегда и во всём привык первым, главным, единственным, — отвечает Михелс. — Собирать все награды, получать всё внимание, быть лучшим. И, пока ты не узнал, что я вообще интересуюсь мужчинами, ты не думал, что существует роль моего любовника. А Виму пришлось тебе всё рассказать, и ты, разумеется, задался вопросом, какого же хрена эта роль не досталась тебе. Ведь ты всегда был моим лучшим учеником, моей главной гордостью.

Ох, Кройф и не думал, что проницательность Генерала доберётся даже до той мысли, которую Йохан старался спрятать в самый дальний угол своего сознания, закинуть на самую высокую полку и не думать, не думать, не думать её.

— Наверное, я просто не в твоём вкусе, — усмехается Кройф, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность. — Курю, как паровоз. Непослушный. Обязанностями своими пренебрегаю. Эмоциям волю даю…

Михелс тихо смеётся в ответ.

— Хрень полная, — сообщает он, выпрямившись. Спина-то затекла, небось, пока занимался ногами Кройфа, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на кровати. — Мне как раз и нравятся парни с характером. Да, может, чуть поспокойнее, чем ты, более рассудочные, но это ерунда. И от курения я бы тебя отучил…

— Если бы ты мог, ты бы и так отучил, — щурится Кройф.

— При другом раскладе у меня было бы больше методов воздействия, — подмигивает Генерал.

С этим трудно поспорить. И такое ощущение, что некоторые из них Михелс вот-вот применит, но с иной целью. В принципе, ему достаточно просто податься вперёд — и он уже будет сверху. Йохан так ярко представляет себе, как Генерал его поцелует, придавив к кровати своим мощным телом.

«Господи, но не сейчас же, — думает Кройф, чувствуя, что его накрывает паника — теперь по другой причине. — Я никакой, ногам, конечно, стало лучше после его массажа, но, чёрт возьми, в данный момент я не способен ровным счётом ни на что, а его после Неескенса надо как-то удивить, что-то эдакое для него сделать… Не справлюсь и разочарую, а если оттолкну — тоже фигня получится… Чёрт».

Как мало времени, оказывается, надо, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, от которой ещё недавно Кройфа в дрожь бросало. Это как можно-то вообще, с Михелсом спать. А вот так и можно. Ей-богу, какого хрена Кройфу нельзя то, что можно всем?!

— Ну тогда, наверное, ты меня считаешь некрасивым, — предполагает Йохан, поняв, что слишком надолго замолчал. — И я тебя не привлекаю.

— Не угадал, — лукаво щурится Генерал.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — смущённо отзывается Кройф.

— Ты был слишком известным, — объясняет Михелс, глядя ему в глаза. — Самым популярным в Амстердаме, а то и во всей Европе. Каждый твой шаг был на виду, за тобой везде бегали журналисты и фанаты. Всё вскрылось бы очень быстро. И вот это, Кройф, была бы такая бомба, что ни ты, ни я никогда бы не отмылись и никогда не смогли бы жить нормальной жизнью.

— А, — моргнув, говорит Кройф. — Ну да. Ты прав.

— Здесь всё по-другому, — добавляет Генерал. — Скоро сам поймёшь. Тут как в раю. Можно съездить в магазин, не раздав сотню автографов по дороге. На пляже можно загорать без толпы вокруг. По улицам ходить можно без фанатов и папарацци.

— Звучит заманчиво, — отзывается Йохан.

Как Генерал быстро и умело на другую тему перескочил, прежде чем Кройф успел спросить, была ли его известность единственной причиной, по которой Михелс раньше не рассматривал его в качестве любовника. И это намёк, что ли? Там Кройф был постоянно в центре внимания — а тут всё иначе, значит, теперь можно?

— Как, лучше стало? — спрашивает Генерал, коснувшись его колена.

— Намного, — кивает Йохан. — Спасибо. Огромное спасибо за такую заботу. Мне правда безумно приятно.

Причём в очень разных смыслах.

— Вот и славно. — Михелс, тяжело вздохнув, слезает с кровати. — Отдыхай, Йохан. Завтра ты мне будешь нужен полным сил и бодрым.

— Есть, — кивает Кройф, ощущая одновременно страшное облегчение и некоторое разочарование.

— Позвони на ресепшен, пусть тебя разбудят пораньше, — велит Генерал, забрав крем. Кройф подаёт ему крышку с тумбочки. — Давай позавтракаем вместе в восемь в здешнем ресторане, расскажу тебе, что тут и как, а потом подвезу тебя на тренировку.

— Отлично, — улыбается Кройф. — Договорились.

Пожелав Кройфу спокойной ночи и напомнив запереть дверь за ним, Генерал забирает свой саквояж и уходит. А Йохан остаётся осмыслять их разговор и приходить в себя.

Может, всё почудилось, Генерал хотел просто урегулировать их отношения и ни на что не намекал? Или намекнул — но дал ему время к этой мысли привыкнуть и всё обдумать? Чёрт его знает, но как теперь уснуть и что после такого приснится, Кройфу категорически непонятно.

***

_Лос-Анджелес, июнь 1979_

Кройф пару раз сигналит, чтобы возвестить своё прибытие, и терпеливо ждёт, пока Генерал соизволит выйти. Они предпочитают разъезжать на «ситроене» Кройфа, который сделан на заказ и оснащён по последнему слову техники. Для Михелса клуб арендовал шикарную американскую тачку, но Генерал всё равно скучает по своему любимому «мерседесу» и жалеет, что не настоял, как Кройф, чтобы его машину тоже перевезли сюда. Ну, а чего довольствоваться хрен знает чем, если они тут — как надеется Кройф — надолго.

Живут они совсем рядом друг с другом, в элитном районе Пасадены. «Ацтеки» предоставили им шикарные дома, Данни в восторге, активно обживает новые хоромы, Генерал тоже доволен, его супруга — тем более. Остальных игроков, которые потихоньку прибывают из-за океана, размещают в менее престижном, но тоже очень приличном Редондо-Бич.

Кройф и Генерал почти не разлучаются. Йохан часто заезжает за Михелсом с утра, чтобы отвезти его на стадион, они общаются перед тренировками и в перерывах, обедают вместе, после тренировки Кройф везёт Генерала домой, а иногда они выбираются вдвоём прогуляться по Лос-Анджелесу или даже сходить в кино — совершенно забытое удовольствие. Данни охотно приглашает Михелса и его супругу поужинать с ними, а иногда Кройфы полным составом приезжают в дом Генерала. По выходным отправляются на пляж все вместе: Михелсу нравится общаться с детьми Кройфа, своих у него нет, и Йохан не знает, почему, но к троим отпрыскам Кройфа он относится как к родным, охотно их балует и играет с ними. Те, кто видит их, наверняка считают, что Михелс и его супруга — хорошо сохранившиеся родители Йохана или Данни. Да и пофигу. Главное — что их никто не узнаёт.

Увидев, что Генерал уже спускается с крыльца, Кройф шустро выскакивает из машины, чтобы открыть ему дверцу.

— Карета подана, — смеётся он, обняв Михелса.

— Чего подлизываешься, что натворил? — вздыхает Генерал, погладив его спину.

— А что, нельзя за тобой поухаживать? — пожимает плечами Кройф и, помахав супруге Михелса, которая вышла проводить Генерала, возвращается за руль. — Колу будешь? Холодная.

— Давай, — протягивает руку Генерал. Кройф, открыв банку, отдаёт ему. — Всё купил?

— Ага, вон пакет на заднем, — кивает Кройф. — Там и коньяк, и вискарь, и бурбон. Должно хватить. Что у нас со временем?

— С запасом, успеем, — отзывается Генерал, хлебнув колы. — Поехали уже.

Они едут в аэропорт встречать Сурбира. Кройф забрал ключи от его дома, купил бухла, подхватил Михелса — словом, у него есть абсолютно всё, чтобы Вим был рад его видеть.

Со дня приезда Кройфа прошло немало времени, но Генерал не предпринял никаких шагов к сближению, кроме тех, что были уже сделаны им в отеле. Кройф решил бы, что ему приснился тот разговор в номере, но поутру его ноги почти не болели, значит, массаж действительно был, да и Генерал, когда Кройф попытался обратиться к нему на «вы» за завтраком, посмотрел на него со значением и напомнил: «Мы же договорились».

То есть, он как бы закинул удочку, а дальше Кройф должен сам решить, заглатывать наживку или нет. Зашибись. Генерал очень высокого мнения о нём, если считает, что Кройф способен сделать первый, пусть и встречный шаг в таких отношениях.

Той ночью, когда голова шла кругом сразу от всего, Йохан Первый действительно был готов. А подумав эту мысль при свете дня, быстро растерял всю решимость. Снова вернулось его излюбленное «Ну как можно, он мне как отец», появились стеснение и комплексы — у Генерала были Сурбир и Неескенс, Йохану будет трудно тягаться с ними в сексе. Михелс слишком взрослый, слишком опытный, его будет тяжело впечатлить, а занять дай бог третье место, соревнуясь с ними, Кройф совсем не хочет. Лучше уж просто не участвовать в таком турнире.

Кройфа и так тут называют фаворитом Генерала, потому что они почти не разлучаются. Может, и поговаривают всякое про них за спиной, Кройфу всё равно.

Но это вовсе не значит, что ему не хочется. Генерал касается его локтя, и у Кройфа мурашки пробегают по спине. Генерал обнимает его на прощание, и Йохан так хочет поцеловать его. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза дольше положенного, и Кройф представляет, с каким удовольствием поднёс бы к губам его ладонь. Они сидят рядом в зале кинотеатра, и Йохан порой отворачивается от экрана, потому что смотреть Михелса куда интереснее, чем фильм: наблюдать за его реакцией на смешное и грустное, тянуться к его руке, которую он случайно уберёт в последний момент. Кройфу даже снилось пару раз, как всё может быть, и он просыпался, шепча «Да, господи, ещё», хорошо хоть Данни всё прекрасно понимает и не спрашивает.

Йохану очень хочется, просто чертовски страшно. Если что-то пойдёт не так и он потеряет ещё и Генерала, это будет прекрасным дополнением к его краху и ещё одним мощным ударом по его самооценке. Михелс собирается сделать его своим? Так пусть берёт его за руку и рывком заставляет преодолеть эту красную черту между ними, которую рисуют комплексы и страхи Кройфа. Да, в Калифорнии всё иначе, тут жара, океан, пальмы, здесь хорошо, как в раю, тут новая жизнь. Да, Кройф всё потерял — и теперь самое время приобретать что-то другое взамен утраченного, но ведь прежнего себя Йохан благополучно привёз в Лос-Анджелес.

А сегодня приезжает Сурбир, и Кройф вообще не представляет, как всё у них будет дальше. Он, конечно, рад Виму, но они с Генералом держались отдельно от остальных, и Кройфа это более чем устраивало. А теперь Вим будет с ними третьим? Или что?

Генерал, покосившись на него, протягивает ему початую банку колы, и Йохан, кивнув ему, отпивает большой глоток. Оказывается, чтобы чувствовать себя так, словно они уже лет пятнадцать вместе, вовсе не обязательно спать друг с другом.

— Вон он, — говорит Кройф, коснувшись плеча Генерала.

— Вижу, — усмехается Михелс. — Пусть сам нас найдёт.

Вим в светлой рубашке и джинсах быстрым шагом идёт к ним по залу прилёта, закинув на плечо лёгкий рюкзак. Странно, а где его багаж? Йохан прерывисто вздыхает: конечно, Сурбир изменился за прошедшие годы, уже не такой молодой, каким был на Чемпионате в Германии, но остался таким же лохматым, бодрым и с виду безбашенным, а главное — таким же родным. Хорошо хоть побрился, а то на последних фотографиях в прессе всё время с щетиной был.

— Чёрт из табакерки, — с нежностью характеризует своего парня Генерал. — Он нас давно заметил, просто ждёт, пока мы его позовём.

— Хочешь — позову, — предлагает Кройф.

— Ещё чего, пусть первым подойдёт.

— Так ты от всех ждёшь, что они сами подойдут? — разворачивается к нему Кройф.

— Ты о чём? — удивляется Генерал, посмотрев на него.

— Ну привет, что ли, — говорит Сурбир, остановившись рядом с ними. — Не помешал?

— Охренел? — ласково спрашивает Михелс, притягивая его к себе.

Радостно кидаясь ему в объятия, Вим не забыл схватить за руку Кройфа — и обнять их вместе. Кажется, секунду он поколебался, кого ему следует поцеловать первым, и решил по старшинству: сначала прижал губы к губам Генерала, убедился, что тот откликнулся, а потом потёрся губами о губы Кройфа.

— У тебя вообще багаж есть? — интересуется Кройф, по привычке потрогав звезду Давида на его шее. — Или ты только трусы и плавки взял?

— Трусы-то зачем? — ржёт Сурбир, хлопнув его по плечу. — Совершенно лишняя деталь гардероба. Будешь долго смеяться, но мой чемодан потеряли при пересадке в Лондоне, он улетел, предположительно, в Ванкувер. А может, в Антананариву или вовсе в Сидней. Ну, хоть мои футболки и штаны попутешествуют на славу. Приедут — поделятся впечатлениями, хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что они ко мне вернутся…

— В следующий раз сам лети багажом, может, мир посмотришь, — рекомендует Генерал, приобняв его. — Ладно, завтра пройдёмся по магазинам, прибарахлишься.

— А то, — отзывается Вим, обнимая его в ответ. — Уже второй игрок твоей команды прилетает вообще без ничего, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа. Тенденция у нас наметилась, да, Кройф?

— Иди ты, — вздыхает Йохан.

Вим берёт его за руку:

— Ладно, ребят, я задолбался летать, ей-богу, ведите меня в машину. И скажите, который тут час, я сразу нужное время поставлю.

— Обалдеть, — с мальчишеским восторгом говорит Вим, глядя на пальмы вдоль шоссе, на океан — его специально повезли самым красивым маршрутом, пусть оценит всё великолепие алого тихоокеанского заката. — Тут просто супер. Как на открытках и картинках из журналов.

— Ещё бы, — усмехается Генерал. — Я же выбирал.

Сурбир, облокотившись на свой рюкзак, пялится в окно, а его рука лежит в ладони Кройфа. Они оба на заднем сидении, потому что Генерал выразил желание порулить крутой тачкой Кройфа и велел им обоим сесть сзади, а на переднее пассажирское сидение отправил самое ценное — пакет с бухлом.

Как только они выехали со стоянки аэропорта, Вим тихо и незаметно, словно так и надо, взял Кройфа за руку. Вырваться Йохан не попытался, но слегка удивился такой, кхм, непосредственности. Вим молча посмотрел на него, подмигнул, и Йохан улыбнулся в ответ.

Они быстро заехали к Генералу, чтоб захватить для Сурбира хотя бы футболку и шорты — ему даже переодеться не во что, а комплекция Генерала гораздо ближе к телосложению Вима, вещи Кройфа на Сурбира не налезут. В дороге объяснили ему, где они живут, а где его поселят, Сурбир повздыхал, что вот, мол, и тут сплошное социальное неравенство. Кройф потрепал его по затылку, окончательно взлохматив его и так растрёпанные волосы, а Вим только засмеялся и коротко ткнулся губами ему в висок.

Кройфу, мягко говоря, не по себе. Сурбир явно сделал все выводы, просто посмотрев на них в аэропорту, и, кажется, ехать с ними пить без меры — весьма недальновидно. Плохая идея, Кройф, плохая. Причём Йохан это понимал с самого начала, но ничего не сделал, чтобы откосить от этой странной вечеринки. Хотя бы потому, что ему действительно интересно, чем она, чёрт побери, может закончиться.

— Ты будто взволнован, Йохан, — замечает Сурбир, покосившись на него. — Расслабься уже. Всё дерьмо позади, теперь ты с нами, и мы ни одного сукина сына к тебе на пушечный выстрел не подпустим.

— Да с меня после этого дерьма и взять нечего, Сурбир! — смеётся Кройф.

Вим обнимает его плечи, тянет его к себе поближе, и Йохан, вздохнув, покоряется ему.

— Тем лучше, — говорит Вим, потёршись щекой о его волосы. — Когда теряешь всё, становишься свободным. Уже ощутил?

— Скорее да, чем нет, — уклончиво отвечает Кройф. — Но всё относительно.

— Так давно тебя не видел, — шепчет Сурбир. — Соскучился. Парфюм у тебя ничего такой.

— Данни подарила.

— Да я уж догадался. — Вим с аппетитом обнюхивает его. — У неё всегда был хороший вкус.

«А вот и не всегда», — мысленно усмехается Кройф, вспомнив белобрысого Мишеля, но молчит. Данни ругать — дело последнее, она настрадалась, в конце концов, не меньше, чем сам Кройф.

Обниматься с Сурбиром на глазах у Генерала — очень странное занятие, но Михелс спокойно относится к тому, что они там делают. Дождавшись, пока они вдоволь нашепчутся, перехватывает инициативу в разговоре, рассказывает Сурбиру, что тут у них да как, Вим внимает, глазея по сторонам, а Кройф балдеет в его руках. Все при деле.

Курение в доме не одобрят ни Михелс, ни Сурбир, поэтому Кройф выходит через кухню во двор — там обустроили патио под навесом, есть мягкие стулья, стол и барбекю. В Калифорнии навес должен защищать, скорее, от солнца, чем от дождя, и Кройф не имеет ничего против, так уютнее. В его доме в зоне патио даже есть камин — чисто для красоты, Данни и детям он очень нравится, возле него приятно собираться по вечерам.

Кройф находит пепельницу на столике для посуды, устраивается на стуле, прикуривает. Ох, блаженство. Покурить после такого количества выпивки — превосходно.

Бегло осмотрев дом, они расположились в гостиной, раскидали на столе символическую закуску, Кройф расставил бутылки — и погнали. Сурбир травит байки про Францию и Германию, Генерал рассказывает, как ему вообще пришла идея переезда в Америку и как он обживался в Штатах, Кройфу тоже есть чем поделиться с ними. Генерал предпочитает коньяк, Кройф глушит виски, а Вим налегает на бурбон. Все трое с интересом наблюдают друг за другом: Сурбир ловит взгляды Михелса и Кройфа друг на друга, Йохан впервые видит Вима и Генерала в естественной, так сказать, обстановке, а Генералу интересно посмотреть на них — что они будут делать в такой ситуации. Пока все ведут себя спокойно и адекватно, но это только пока. Чем больше выпито, тем сложнее держать себя в руках и Виму, давно не видевшему Генерала, и Кройфу, который рискует забыть, как это вообще — быть с мужчиной.

Наверное, пора сваливать, пока это не вылилось в что-нибудь… эдакое.

— Чего сбежал? — спрашивает Сурбир, присев рядом с Кройфом и поставив на стол два стакана.

— Да я поеду скоро, — говорит Йохан Первый, глубоко затянувшись. — Такси возьму, естественно. Машину утром заберу.

— Не вздумай, — поднимает руку Сурбир — он уже основательно окосел, да и Йохан хорош. — Мне всё равно эту ночь не спать из-за чёртовой разницы во времени. Лучше позвони Данни и скажи, что у меня заночуешь. Я вроде как у неё на хорошем счету, не должна возражать.

— Не хочу вам мешать, — поясняет Кройф. — Вы давно не виделись, соскучились наверняка, а тут я.

— Ты не мешаешь, — возражает Вим. — Наоборот, хорошо, что ты тут. Мы с ним встречались все эти годы, а вот с тобой…

— Тебе Неескенс все новости пересказывал, — усмехается Кройф, стряхнув пепел.

— Он — это он, а ты — это ты, — возражает Вим, подтолкнув к нему стакан. Приходится взять. — Как он, кстати?

А Кройф особо и не в курсе. Они пока не созванивались — ещё не обменялись новыми телефонами друг друга. В газете Кройф видел его фотографию с пресс-коференции по случаю его приезда. В руках у него была новенькая футболка с тринадцатым номером и его фамилией, на лице — улыбка кинозвезды. Кройф заметил, что он не снял обручальное кольцо, хотя развёлся и в Штаты прибыл один. Значит, он ассоциирует это кольцо совсем не с Марианной. Йохан молча показал газету Михелсу — они как раз завтракали вместе, обсуждая задачи на день. Генерал долго смотрел на фото Неескенса, потом кивнул, аккуратно сложил газету и убрал в свой саквояж. Не сказал ни слова — да и что можно сказать в такой ситуации. И так всё понятно.

— Надеюсь, с ним всё хорошо, — помолчав, говорит Йохан.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — отзывается Вим. — Очень надеюсь.

Сурбир уже переоделся в футболку и шорты, выданные ему Генералом, и видно, что ношение Генеральской одежды поднимает ему настроение, пусть она даже самая простая, домашняя, стиранная и никем не пахнет.

— Ну, расскажи, чем вы тут без меня занимались, — предлагает Вим, хлебнув из своего стакана. — Ты в мае приехал, правильно? Времени даром не теряли?

— Ты о чём? — с укором спрашивает Кройф. — Слушай, мы дружим, общаемся, много времени вместе проводим, но я не претендую…

— Господи, — драматично выдаёт Вим громким шёпотом. — Дай Кройфу чуть-чуть мозгов и самую малость решимости в жизни, а не на поле, ну пожалуйста.

— Сурбир, прекрати паясничать, — качает головой Кройф.

— Не, ну ты дурак или где? — возмущается Вим, подавшись к нему. — В аэропорту вы выглядели как пара. По дороге ладно, он специально нас посадил сзади, чтоб понаблюдать. Но потом-то, Кройф. Я с вами пил вот тут вот, в гостиной, несколько часов. Смотрел на вас. По вам же всё видно, Йохан, мать твою. Вы в Америке, в чёртовой Калифорнии, за вами папарацци не бегают, всем на всё пофигу, совладелец нашей команды — вообще Элтон Джон. Что вам мешает-то? Вы в такой лояльной среде больше никогда не окажетесь.

— Я тебе сто раз объяснял, кто он для меня такой… — вздыхает Йохан, затушив сигарету и сразу доставая новую.

— Это отговорки, Кройф, — жёстко заявляет Сурбир.

— Не ори, ночь, мы на улице, соседи полицию вызовут, — умоляет Кройф.

— Я не ору, — шёпотом огрызается Вим и, приподнявшись, разворачивает стул, чтобы сесть к Кройфу лицом, а не боком. Железные ножки стула скрежещут по каменным плитам пола патио. — Просто ты бежишь от очевидных вещей. Я всё вижу. Ты хочешь его, а он тебя, и сейчас вы преступно упускаете время…

— Ах ты наш мудрый телепат! — шипит Кройф. — Ты не задумывался о том, что будет дальше?

— Дальше будет дальше, — разводит руками Сурбир и отхлёбывает ещё виски. — Сначала сделать надо.

— Вот поэтому ты и живёшь такой жизнью, — отмечает Кройф, выдохнув дым.

— Это мне сейчас сказал Кройф, который просрал всё своё состояние, вложив его в свиноферму, — поясняет Сурбир, как бы обращаясь к невидимому зрителю. — Смирись, мой хороший. Ты не бог, он не бог. Вы не отец и сын, вы просто двое людей. Двое мужчин. У которых спустя годы духовной близости появился шанс расширить границы отношений.

— Ты неподражаем, когда несёшь такую высокопарную чушь заплетающимся языком, — смеётся Йохан, затянувшись.

Слышен шорох листвы невидимых пальм где-то высоко над ними. С океана ветер подул, но их надёжно защищает стена дома.

— Ох, ну кто бы говорил, — парирует Вим. — Не, ты меня тоже пойми, я просто поражаюсь, что ты упускаешь то, за что многие другие поубивали бы. Неескенс отдал бы всё, чтобы быть сейчас тут.

— Сурбир, ты пьян, — повторяет Йохан, — и ты слишком надолго оставил его скучать. Шёл бы ты к нему.

— Он прекрасно знает, зачем я к тебе направился, — говорит Вим, помотав головой. — Ты совершаешь ошибку. Он сделал всё, что мог, мяч на твоей стороне. Откликнись и доверься ему.

— Если бы я ему был нужен, он сам бы давно уже со мной разобрался, — раздражённо повторяет Кройф ту мысль, которая служит лучшим оправданием его бездействия.

— Нет, это не по правилам, — возражает Вим. — Все должны его добиваться, для тебя особые условия только потому, что ты всё уже доказал и заслужил. Он же с тобой поговорил, так? Намекнул или даже сказал открытым текстом. А после вы зависли, потому что оба особенные и оба ждёте, что приглашение к интиму должно исходить от другого. Типа, кто первый позвал проследовать в опочивальню, тот и проиграл. Кройф, с ним так не сработает…

— Почему ты не можешь принять, что любовь не всегда выливается в секс? — спрашивает Кройф, развернувшись к нему. — Что может быть любовь, как у нас, — с разговорами, объятиями, душевной близостью, единством целей, но без вот этого всего?

— Да потому что это не любовь, а хрень какая-то, — просто отвечает Сурбир. — Скажи честно: ты ведь его хочешь?

— Вим… — вздыхает Кройф.

— Тихо. Закрой глаза и представь его, — мягко говорит Сурбир.

— Ну что за фокусы… — качает головой Кройф.

Вим отбирает у него сигарету и тушит её в пепельнице.

— Закрой глаза, — повторяет Сурбир.

— Ну хорошо, — усмехается Йохан, садится прямо, отворачивается и опускает веки.

— Вот молодец, — шепчет Сурбир. Кройф чувствует его прикосновение к своей руке. — Представь, что это он дотронулся до тебя. Не смущает?

— Вим…

— А если так? — Сурбир гладит его руку, поднимаясь от запястья к локтю. — Пока не страшно, правда, Кройф?

— Потому что я чую твой запах, — смеётся Йохан. — Я знаю, кто со мной.

— Хочешь сказать, что мой запах тебя успокаивает?

— Всегда, — вздыхает Кройф.

— Ты ж мой хороший, — смеётся Вим. — Ну иди ко мне, успокойся.

Он встаёт и берёт Кройфа за руки, сжимает его пальцы, поглаживает их.

— Теперь можно глаза открыть? — спрашивает Йохан.

— Даже не вздумай, — шепчет Сурбир, помогая ему подняться и притягивая его к себе. — Аккуратно. Вот так…

Кройф обнимает его — весь мир идёт кувырком, летит в тартарары, и только Вим кажется более-менее устойчивым. Йохан глубоко вдыхает запах его тела, прижавшись щекой к его плечу, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

— Тихо, тихо. — Вим касается губами его волос. — Всё прошло, всё исчезло, ты со мной.

— Вим… — шепчет Йохан, тихо кайфуя от близости его большого, уютного тела.

Открывать глаза совершенно не хочется. Его запах и само чувство его рядом, в отличие от остальных, Кройфу хорошо знакомы. Погладив его грудь, Йохан находит кулон со звездой Давида на его шее, трогает его, касается сглаженных углов, словно этот талисман может принести удачу ему самому.

— Всё хорошо. — Сурбир, шумно вздохнув, гладит его спину. — Всё, что с тобой происходит сейчас, совершенно нормально.

— Уверен? — отзывается Кройф, приподняв голову, но всё так же не желая открывать глаза. — Мне кажется совсем иначе.

— Кажется… — повторяет Вим. — Просто кажется.

Он касается губами губ Йохана, и тот сразу отзывается, не раздумывая отвечает на его поцелуй. Его разгорячённое алкоголем тело слишком давно не ощущало рядом того, кто подставит плечо, надёжно обнимет и возьмёт на себя всю ответственность. Сам поцелует, сам погладит по щеке, сам, без подсказок, дотронется там, где нужно. Только вот…

— Погоди, — выдыхает Кройф, заставив себя отстраниться и поднять тяжёлые веки. — Нас увидят…

— Да кто? — Вим касается его щеки. — Кто нас увидит? Ночь, ни звука, кругом заборы, сверху — тент, навес, ну или как ещё эту хрень назвать…

— Он увидит, — говорит Йохан, вцепившись в его плечи. — Нас уже целую вечность нет, он пойдёт проверить, чем мы заняты, он всё увидит.

— Почему тебя это смущает? — шепчет Вим, взяв его за подбородок. — Тебя разве не возбуждает, что он будет смотреть? Пусть всё видит, пусть оценит, как ты прекрасен в сексе, пусть посмотрит, как ты красив, когда тебе хорошо. Тебя что-то пугает?

— А не должно? — пожимает плечами Кройф. Это не «да» и не «нет».

— Ладно, давай отсюда уйдём, — кивает Сурбир. — Мне тоже как-то странно тут.

Обняв друг друга, они идут к дому — только то, что они крепко друг за друга держатся, кажется, и помогает им сохранять равновесие. Присутствие Сурбира, его дыхание и тепло его тела словно опьяняют Кройфа сильнее, чем алкоголь, дурманят и расслабляют.

Вим открывает дверь кухни, пропускает Йохана вперёд. В доме так тихо, будто никого и нет, только музыка по радио еле слышно играет в гостиной. Оттуда же падает свет. Неужели Генерал так устал за этот длинный день, что задремал, дожидаясь их?

Сурбир, неслышно прикрыв за ними дверь, прижимает Кройфа к стенке.

— Тут лучше? — спрашивает он, упёршись лбом в лоб Йохана.

— Сойдёт, — отзывается Кройф.

— Тогда я спрашиваю твоего согласия, — шепчет Вим.

— Что? — морщится Йохан. — Вспомнишь тоже…

— Мы договорились, — напоминает Вим, а сам уже руки распускает вовсю. — Ты должен сказать, что согласен.

— Сурбир…

— Чего тебе теперь не так? — смеётся Вим и трётся бёдрами о его бёдра. — Видишь, я почти трезвый, раз помню, что должен дождаться, пока ты соизволишь сказать «да».

Интересно, а какой ответ должен дать мужчина, которому всего тридцать два и который с февраля не получал того, что ему нужно? Особенно если всё уже перед ним, в открытом доступе?

Обхватив его лицо, Кройф просто притягивает его к себе и целует его. Вим страстно отвечает, лаская языком его губы, открывается ему навстречу, позволяя войти языком в его рот.

— Ох, Кройф, — шепчет он, гладя губами его лицо.

Йохан шумно вздыхает, чувствуя, как Вим расстёгивает нижние пуговицы его рубашки. Нежно покусывая его шею, Сурбир касается его живота, поднимается выше, задирая его рубашку, и его ловкие пальцы быстро добираются до соска Йохана.

— Тоже скучал, мой хороший? — тихо смеётся Сурбир, поймав губами его стон. — Ну тихо, тихо, всё, я тут. Сейчас тебе станет лучше.

Вим жадно вылизывает его шею. Йохан трётся подбородком о его спутанные волосы, вдыхает их запах, а Сурбир шустро разбирается с оставшимися пуговицами его рубашки, чтобы спуститься губами ниже, лизнуть и ласково оцарапать зубами его соски.

— Сурбир, — выдыхает Йохан, зажмурившись.

— Не торопись. — Вим гладит его ниже живота, нащупывает сквозь джинсы его член. — Дай завести тебя как следует.

— Да, — бормочет Кройф, прикусив губу. — Давай.

— Уже чую, как ты там пахнешь. — Сурбир накрывает ртом его сосок, а рукой ласкает его там. — Сейчас всё будет, — обещает он, оставив влажный след своих губ на груди Кройфа и переметнувшись к другому соску.

— Любишь ты помучить… — вздыхает Йохан, перебирая его волосы.

— О, я ещё не начал даже, — многообещающе отзывается Вим и опускается перед ним на колени.

Кройф хочет расстегнуть ремень, но Сурбир отстраняет его руки — сам, всё сам. Он припадает губами сквозь джинсы к члену Йохана, гладит его, и Йохан кое-как заставляет себя приоткрыть глаза, чтобы оценить его взгляд снизу.

— Мой хороший… — смеётся Вим, вытягивая его ремень из пряжки. — Ты всё такой же нетерпеливый…

Взяв зубами замок молнии, Сурбир тянет его вниз, и от того, как он выкладывается, Кройфу на секунду становится не по себе. Вим любит, когда им восхищаются, ему нравится доставлять удовольствие партнёру, но сейчас он что-то слишком усердствует.

Стащив с Кройфа до колен джинсы вместе с трусами, Вим обхватывает его член чуткими пальцами, двигается плавно, но настойчиво, при этом не забывает ласкать Кройфа языком и поглядывать на него развратно блестящими глазами.

— Нравится? — улыбается он, поцеловав головку. — Сейчас. Сейчас всё будет.

Когда он забирает член Кройфа в рот, Йохан выдыхает и откидывается на стену, благодаря которой всё ещё сохраняет вертикальное положение. Господи, как же давно он этого хотел.

Посмотрев вниз, чтобы полюбоваться Вимом, Кройф краем глаза замечает движение у двери кухни. Минуту назад его бы это смутило, но теперь уже всё равно, так что он смело поворачивает голову и встречает взгляд Генерала — тот наблюдает за ними с интересом и, как кажется Йохану, с удовольствием. Впрочем, почему нет. Двое мужчин, которых он хочет, занимаются сексом перед ним, что тут может не понравиться.

Несколько очень долгих мгновений Кройф и Генерал просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Йохан сам протягивает руку, словно приглашая его подойти поближе.

Терять уже нечего, падать — так до самого дна. Сразу. Это будет захватывающий полёт.

Михелс неспешно подходит к ним, не отводя серого, зачаровывающего, гипнотического взгляда.

Кройф берёт его руку и подносит к пересохшим губам, целует его пальцы.

Ласково погладив его по щеке, Генерал делает ещё один шаг — и касается губами губ Йохана.

— О да, — шепчет Сурбир, отвлёкшись от своего основного занятия, но Кройфу, признаться, не до него — он отвечает на поцелуй Генерала яростно и вдохновенно, пытаясь вложить в это все свои чувства — от обожания и страсти до «Что ж так долго, чёрт возьми, я уже заждался, когда ты придёшь и возьмёшь меня».

Михелс гладит его волосы, пока они целуются, и этот поцелуй возбуждает Кройфа гораздо сильнее, чем то, что делал с ним Вим. Сурбир, кажется, завис, любуясь ими, поэтому вскоре Йохан чувствует прикосновение, которое кажется одновременно знакомым — и новым, ведь Генерал ни разу не дотрагивался до него так. Продолжая напористо и глубоко целовать Йохана, Генерал уверенно направил его член обратно в рот Вима. Ощущений сразу стало слишком много. С ними обоими одновременно так хорошо, что Кройф глухо стонет в губы Михелса и цепляется за его плечи, словно боится утонуть в том блаженстве, которое его захлёстывает.

Но Генерал надёжен, как скала. С ним всё возможно, с ним всё реально, с ним любой страх превращается в захватывающий аттракцион. С ним Кройф готов на всё. В том числе и на это.

***

_Нью-Йорк, ноябрь 1979_

— А если он не придёт? — спрашивает Кройф, прохаживаясь по комнате.

— Придёт, — уверенно отвечает Вим. — Прибежит, прилетит. Ну как он может такой шанс упустить, сам подумай.

— Он изменился, — качает головой Кройф. — Вдруг у него уже совсем другие приоритеты, и он над нами просто издевается.

— Над нами — вполне мог бы поиздеваться, но не над ним, — возражает Сурбир, неохотно поднимаясь с мягкого дивана. — Успокойся, ты слишком нервничаешь.

— Вим…

— Иди ко мне. — Сурбир мягко обнимает его. — Всё будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

Йохан подставляет лицо его ласковым поцелуям и тяжело вздыхает. Что-то непохожа эта ситуация на ту, развитие которой можно предсказать.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — интимно спрашивает Сурбир, будто говорит не о выпивке, а о близости.

— Пожалуй, — отзывается Йохан, коротко поцеловав его — просто потому что Сурбира всё время хочется целовать.

— Садись. — Вим указывает ему на диван. — Я принесу.

Кройф устраивается поудобнее на диване, вынимает сигареты из кармана клубного пиджака с логотипом «Лос-Анджелес Ацтекс», прикуривает. Вим рыскает в мини-баре, выбирая что повкуснее. Их поселили в роскошном номере с прекрасным видом на Нью-Йорк, из такого даже выходить не хочется, но друг друга они видят практически каждый день, а в Нью-Йорке бывают нечасто и с удовольствием прогулялись бы ещё разок. Только вот им нужно дождаться одного человека.

— Не забудь, что у нас впереди этот идиотский гала-ужин, — напоминает Йохан, когда Вим приземляется рядом, держа в руках два стакана.

— Мы можем на него забить, — пожимает плечами Вим.

— Ага, туда все припрутся, только чтобы на нас посмотреть, — мученически вздыхает Кройф, взяв стакан. — Не получится.

— Расслабься, мой хороший, — рекомендует Сурбир, салютуя ему стаканом. — За нас.

— За нас.

Чуть пригубив, Кройф ставит стакан на журнальный столик — когда в одной руке сигарета, а в другой напиток, нечем обнимать Вима, и это как-то обидно. Сурбир смотрит на него с гордостью и нежностью, как и подобает смотреть на свой выигрыш счастливчику, сорвавшему джекпот, — а именно это Виму и удалось. Кройфу, впрочем, тоже грех жаловаться.

Позади регулярный чемпионат Североамериканской футбольной лиги. Чемпионами не стали, но провели сезон весьма достойно. Когда в сентябре всё закончилось в Штатах, уехали в долгое европейское турне: Лондон, Париж, Амстердам. Это было утомительно, зато весело и увлекательно, особенно в такой компании.

И только к ноябрю они добрались до Нью-Йорка, чтобы сыграть товарищеский матч с «Космосом» — а потом укатить в заслуженные отпуска.

В регулярном чемпионате они встречались с «Космосом» один раз, на своей территории. Кройф и Вим ждали этого дня с нетерпением: им обоим хотелось увидеть Неескенса, расспросить его, обнять. Его телефон удалось достать далеко не сразу, да и в беседах он был немногословен. Кройф и Сурбир очень волновались за него: они тут вместе, под защитой Генерала, а он там один. Но, к их удивлению, «Нью-Йорк Космос» приехал без него, Йохан Второй получил травму в предыдущем матче и улетел обратно лечиться, не завершив турне по Западному побережью.

Кройф и Вим посоветовались с Генералом и предприняли попытку уговорить хозяев клуба сыграть с «Космосом» в рамках товарищеского матча в Нью-Йорке. К счастью, мероприятие согласился профинансировать тот самый Стив Росс, владелец «Космоса», чтобы показать жителям Нью-Йорка живого Кройфа, повысить популярность футбола, продать побольше билетов, да и просто покрасоваться в обществе легенд — самого Йохана Первого и его великого тренера, Михелса. Матч уже позади, отыграли его спокойно, без фанатизма, свели к зрелищной, но безобидной ничьей — 2:2. Перед игрой поймать Йохана Второго не удалось, и после самой долгой разлуки за всю их совместную биографию Кройф увидел его только в подтрибунных помещениях, за считаные минуты до выхода на поле. Он появился вместе с Францем Беккенбауэром, они болтали о чём-то, как старые приятели, Неескенс лучезарно улыбался ему и не успел выключить прожектор своей улыбки, когда его взгляд перехватили Кройф и Сурбир. Йохан Второй тепло обнял их обоих, пожал им руки, расцеловал. После подошёл Беккенбауэр обменяться любезностями, а Неескенс скромно стоял рядом.

Такой взрослый, такой спокойный, светский. Красивый и ухоженный, отлично выглядит, но он настолько сильно изменился, что Кройфу даже не верилось — меньше чем за полгода Неескенс, фактически, стал другим человеком. Да, он впервые начал жить самостоятельной жизнью, сам по себе, но неужели это его настолько преобразило?

Одну из причин Йохан Первый понял, как только Неескенс появился на поле. В Нью-Йорке футбол популярен, стадион «Джайантс» был полон, не то что щербатый «Роуз Боул» в дни игр «ацтеков». С трибун приветствовали Йохана Второго с особым жаром, болельщики скандировали его фамилию, девушки визжали, у чирлидерш было наготове несколько кричалок про него, и стало ясно, что Неескенс успешно влюбил в себя весь Нью-Йорк. Кажется, кто бы ни забил мяч за «Космос» в грядущей игре, газеты напишут не об авторе гола, а о том, как Неескенс его поздравил. Кройф бросил быстрый взгляд на Беккенбауэра, увидел его кислую улыбку — он явно ревнует публику к Неескенсу и считает главной звездой себя. В общем, в Нью-Йорке Неескенсу удалось стать настоящим кумиром и наконец-то выбраться из тени Йохана Первого.

В перерыве Кройф и Сурбир коротко поговорили с Йоханом Вторым. Да, у Неескенса всё хорошо, нет, пока не женился и не собирается, да, скучает, конечно. Генерал, проходя мимо, даже не остановился — просто коснулся локтя Неескенса, и вот в этот момент Кройф увидел в нём прежнего Йохана Второго: так он вздрогнул, так вздохнул, так посмотрел Михелсу вслед широко распахнутыми глазами.

«Приходи к нам в отель, — тихо сказал Вим Неескенсу. — Генерал живёт в номере пятьсот восемь. Мы — в соседнем, пятьсот девятом. Он будет рад тебя видеть, а мы будем счастливы, если потом ты к нам заскочишь».

«Перед гала-ужином?» — спросил Йохан Второй.

«Да, ты там будешь?» — поинтересовался Кройф.

«Да, наверное, но недолго, наложились другие планы, — вздохнул Неескенс и, пригладив шевелюру, дал ответ: — Посмотрю по времени. Думаю, получится заскочить и к нему, и к вам».

Примерно условившись, во сколько его ждать, они разошлись. После игры Йохан Второй сел в роскошную тачку и, с трудом продираясь сквозь плотную толпу фанаток, уехал по своим загадочным делам. Вим и Кройф прибыли в отель вместе с остальной командой, погуляли немного, зашли в пару магазинов, а потом вернулись в свой номер — приближалось время прибытия Неескенса.

— С ума сойти, — шепчет Кройф, склонив голову на плечо Вима. — Так давно с ним толком и не разговаривал.

— Ты за него волнуешься или беспокоишься о том, какое впечатление на него произведёшь при встрече? — косится на Кройфа Сурбир.

— И то, и другое, — усмехается Йохан Первый. — Хотя нам-то с тобой что волноваться.

— О, пока всё у нас так, как сейчас, — совершенно не о чем, — вздыхает Вим, отпив своего виски со льдом.

— Кто? — слышится его голос из-за двери. Тот самый голос. Господи.

— Обслуживание номеров, — ласково отзывается Йохан Второй. — Извольте открыть.

Распахнув дверь, Михелс несколько секунд просто смотрит на него. Что ж, тут есть на что взглянуть.

— Такое я вроде бы не заказывал, — усмехается он, изучив Неескенса внимательным серым взглядом с головы до ног.

— Комплимент от заведения, — подмигивает Неескенс. — Разрешите зайти, неловко как-то на пороге стоять, вдруг кто увидит.

Даже если и увидит, точно не узнает. Крупные солнцезащитные очки надёжно защищают от узнавания, да и вряд ли кто-то, знакомый с Неескенсом только по фотографиям в газетах и журналах, может представить его таким. В пышной светло-серой шубке по бедро, джинсовых шортах, леопардовых сапогах, каблуки которых немногим ниже нью-йоркских небоскрёбов, и с невинным маленьким клатчем в руках. Обслуга, если и заметит, решит, что Михелс заказал проститутку в номер, — пикантно, да, но не скандал.

— Ну проходи, — приглашает Генерал. Он будто бы спокоен, но Йохан Второй видит, как блестят его глаза.

Неескенс оценивает его номер. Недурно. Это двухкомнатный сьют, здесь как бы гостиная, а в спальне огромная кровать кинг-сайз. Соседний номер такой же, значит, и у мальчиков одна кровать? Совсем не палятся.

Генерал вешает на ручку снаружи табличку «Не беспокоить» и запирает дверь.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Йохан Второй, бросив клатч на диван.

— Какой ты роскошный, — отмечает Михелс, подходя к нему.

Неескенс хочет снять затемнённые очки, но Генерал опережает его и делает это сам. Йохан Второй шумно дышит, впитывая его запах. Такой родной. Такой любимый. Так соскучился по нему…

— А сам-то… — шепчет Неескенс, дотронувшись до его щеки. — Как можно быть таким великолепным.

— Шуба у тебя что надо, — сообщает Генерал, погладив его плечи. — Беккенбауэр подарил?

— Ммм, давай без этого, — смеётся Неескенс, проведя рукой по его волосам. Виски Генерала тронула седина, пора бы ему подкрасить поредевшую шевелюру. — Шубы покупаю сам, и их у меня много, могу себе позволить. А Франц милый, но, несмотря на все его легендарные похождения, такой скучный.

— Правда? — Михелс, нащупав верхний крючок потайной застёжки под мехом шубы, аккуратно расстёгивает его.

— Увы, — улыбается Йохан Второй. — Кажется, он хочет отвезти меня в Германию и представить родителям…

— Кошмар, — сочувствует Генерал. — Ты просто оденься так же, как сейчас, и сразу всё исправишь своей милой шубкой.

— Ты ещё не видел, что под ней, — шепчет Неескенс, прижимая его руки крепче к своему телу.

— И что же?

— Ничего… — выдыхает Йохан Второй и касается губами его губ.

Михелс отвечает мощно и страстно. Неескенс млеет в его объятиях, гладит его плечи и спину, с радостью чувствуя знакомое и желанное тело под его строгим пиджаком, под белой рубашкой. Он невозможно сексуален таким — в костюме, при галстуке. Иллюзорно неприступный, строгий, суровый. 

Одолев застёжку, Генерал распахивает шубу Йохана Второго, под которой только его голая грудь. Неескенс охотно подставляет тело его рукам, требуя трогать везде: внимания хотят и его твёрдые соски, и упругая задница, обтянутая джинсовой тканью, и бёдра, которые в полном доступе от кромки шортов до высоких голенищ сапог.

Генерал касается его губ — Йохан Второй сразу берёт в рот его пальцы, сосёт их, глядя ему в глаза. Господи, вот бы это длилось вечно…

— Fuck me, — умоляет Неескенс, схватив его руку и поцеловав её.

— Попроси как следует, — усмехается Генерал, и Неескенс, счастливо вздохнув, опускается перед ним на колени.

— Ох, ребята. — Йохан Второй, деловито постукивая каблуками по мягкому ковровому покрытию, подходит к дивану и валится на него. — Налейте мне что-нибудь выпить, срочно.

— Выпить или запить? — уточняет впустивший его Сурбир.

— Какая, к чёрту, разница? — оборачивается Неескенс, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Если запить, то лучше подойдёт какой-нибудь «Егермейстер», а если выпить — то виски, — поясняет Вим, направляясь к мини-бару. — Доверься профи.

— Выпить, Сурбир, выпить, — заявляет Йохан Второй. — Я его не запиваю, мне нравится его вкус.

— О, сразу видно, детка соскучилась, — ухмыляется Вим. — Сию секунду.

Неескенс, кивнув, разворачивается к Кройфу. А тот ни слова вымолвить не может — он впервые узрел своего Прекрасного принца в таком виде. Господи, что это за шуба, да ещё и распахнутая на голой груди? Сапоги под леопарда, чёрт возьми… Шорты какие-то похабные… А в руках у него что, женская сумочка?

— Что случилось, Кройф, призрака увидел? — смеётся Йохан Второй. — Дай сигарету.

Кройф молча протягивает ему пачку, ошеломлённо наблюдает, как Неескенс вынимает из сумочки мундштук и парой быстрых движений вворачивает туда сигарету.

— Огоньку, — командует Неескенс.

Йохан Первый встаёт и подходит к нему, чтобы дать прикурить от своей зажигалки. Неескенс уютно расположился на мягком диване, его голова находится примерно на уровне бёдер Кройфа, и то, как он потянулся сигаретой к зажигалке, выглядит весьма развратно. Неескенс косится на него, прикуривая, и видно, что он полностью сознаёт двусмысленность их положения. Счастье, что хоть не накрашен…

— Это что на тебе такое? — интересуется Кройф.

— Ой, да, ты же меня таким не видел, — подмигивает Йохан Второй, выдохнув дым. — Михелс любит, когда я что-нибудь придумываю, а я знаю, что его возбуждает.

— М-да, надо было Кройфа предупредить, — ржёт Сурбир, подойдя, и протягивает ему напиток. — Но уж очень хотелось посмотреть на его лицо в этот момент.

— Доволен? — пожимает плечами Йохан Первый, возвращаясь в кресло.

— Рассчитывал, что будет больше эмоций, — невинно хлопает глазами Сурбир, усаживаясь рядом с Неескенсом, — но и так неплохо.

— За встречу, — салютует Йохан Второй.

Кивком согласившись с его тостом, Кройф отпивает из своего стакана. Сурбир следует его примеру. Неескенс, пригубив, ставит свой виски на журнальный столик и с блаженным стоном закидывает ноги на колени Сурбира — тот, довольно усмехаясь, гладит его леопардовые сапоги.

— Где взял? — интересуется он.

— Жене такие хочешь? — смеётся Неескенс, устроив голову на подлокотнике дивана. Сурбир протягивает ему подушку. — Не скажу, на заказ сделаны.

— Я холост и свободен, как ветер, детка, — ухмыляется Вим.

— Оу, да, вижу, как ты холост, — отвечает кривой усмешкой Неескенс, закинув себе подушку под голову. — Рассказывайте, мальчики, как ваши дела, как жизнь… как вам с ним. — И кивает в сторону номера Генерала.

— Комфортно, — кратко отвечает Кройф, хлебнув виски.

Пожалуй, это самое подходящее слово. Йохан Первый опасался, что Сурбир будет мешать тому образу жизни, который стал для них с Генералом привычным до его приезда, но нет. Вим понимает, что им хочется побольше быть вдвоём, да и сам остался свободолюбивым гулякой, так что ему нравится тусоваться с остальными тремя голландцами в Редондо-Бич. Он познакомился с легендарным ирландским футболистом Джорджем Бестом — тот, пока играл за «ацтеков», успел открыть в Эрмоса-Бич бар «Бестии». Вим с ребятами часто мотались туда выпить, а Бест порой приезжал из Флориды, где ему не особо нравилось. Словом, в дневное время Сурбир на Генерала почти не претендует, не лезет к нему на тренировках и на стадионе, привыкнув к конспирации, так что Кройф остаётся признанным фаворитом Михелса, продолжает возить Генерала на своей тачке и иногда бывает с ним наедине даже днём.

А по вечерам они встречаются в доме Вима, и вот там они втроём во всех смыслах слова. Кройф не всегда ездит туда — надо же и Сурбиру с Михелсом дать немного свободного пространства. Кроме того, у Кройфа теперь полно дел, его часто приглашают на телевидение рассказать о футболе, и он искренне увлечён своей просветительской миссией. Генерал никогда не пропускает его выступления, обязательно высказывает замечания, даёт ценные советы, и Кройф счастлив, что Михелс так серьёзно относится к его новому амплуа.

С Вимом у Кройфа тоже бывают встречи наедине: Сурбир в свои тридцать четыре хорош, как бог, ну, или как чёрт, трудно определиться. Иногда хочется эгоистично забрать себе всё его внимание, все его таланты — и насладиться им в одиночку. Умелый, чуткий, зрелый, невероятно обаятельный, ласковый и лёгкий. Наверное, если бы рядом не было самого Генерала, Кройф увлёкся бы им, как в восемнадцать лет.

То, что теперь в его жизни есть и Генерал, и Вим, окрыляет, вдохновляет и даёт ему силы. Кройф, кажется, полюбил футбол ещё больше, чем в те дни, когда начинал карьеру. Он помогает Михелсу, остаётся после тренировок, чтобы заниматься с молодыми игроками: охотно разъясняет им нюансы и учит технике. В команде Кройфа обожают, видно, что они ждали ленивую звезду, которая будет просто отбывать номер и забирать гонорар, а получили настоящего учителя. Михелс очень рад, что Йохану нравится делиться опытом, что у него горят глаза, когда он прибегает в кабинет Генерала рассказать об успехах своих подопечных.

А то, что посреди разговора они могут жадно припасть губами к губам друг друга, обнять друг друга и заняться любовью прямо на столе в кабинете Генерала, вдруг стало таким же естественным и логичным, насколько ранее казалось абсурдным и диким. Кройфу никогда не хватило бы ни слов, ни духа, чтобы выразить все чувства, которые он испытывает к Михелсу. Телом это получается сказать намного лучше. Долгими ласками, прикосновениями, поцелуями, собственно, сексом. Тем, что Кройф вверяет себя ему полностью, впускает его в себя, доставляет ему удовольствие всеми возможными способами. Их единение стало крепче, плотнее, честнее. Чего он так долго боялся раньше? Может, ему действительно нужно было просто созреть, дорасти до этого? И потерять всё, чтобы осмелиться это принять, чтобы выстрадать себе такое счастье?

В то далёкое июньское утро, когда Кройф проснулся в Редондо-Бич и обнаружил, что обнимает мирно спящего рядом Михелса, мир сначала рассыпался в труху, а потом отстроился заново в считаные минуты. Кройф понял, как ему повезло: он сделал то, на что многие всю жизнь не решаются, он благополучно прошёл испытание и получил то, что заслужил. Спасибо Сурбиру и алкоголю. Они сделали это возможным.

Михелс открыл глаза, Йохан робко улыбнулся ему и увидел его ответную улыбку. Из-за мощного плеча Генерала высунулась всклокоченная башка Сурбира, Вим коротко посмотрел на них, сказал: «Вы такие милые. Я в душ» — и ушёл, а они остались. Лежали рядом и молчали, впервые разглядывая друг друга в новом качестве. Касались друг друга с нежностью и восхищением. «Я же всегда любил тебя, — удивлённо думал Кройф, осторожно дотрагиваясь до него под одеялом. — Просто не думал, что это можно делать… так. Сколько мы времени потеряли». А с другой стороны, если бы всё началось раньше, когда Кройфу было лет двадцать, стал бы он терпеть бесконечные запреты? Да он натворил бы глупостей и погубил бы их обоих… Наверное, Генерал прав. Надо было дождаться, пока Кройф повзрослеет, успокоится и наберётся опыта.

«Надеюсь, ты уже не станешь заставлять меня бросать курить?» — прошептал Йохан Первый, коснувшись его щеки.

«Теперь не выйдет, — усмехнулся Генерал, отведя прядь с его лица. — Ты сейчас вполне сформировавшийся Кройф. Придётся принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть».

И принял прямо сразу, хотя Йохан Первый чуть стеснялся того, что от него несёт перегаром и куревом. Генерала это вообще не смущало. Сурбир, проходя мимо спальни, заглянул, посмотрел на них, сказал: «Ребят, как закончите, поедем в город пожрём, я умираю с голоду» — да и пошёл во двор наслаждаться солнечным калифорнийским утром, пока Кройф отдавался Михелсу. В первый раз на практически трезвую голову.

— Комфортно, значит? — улыбается Неескенс, наблюдая, как Вим гладит его ноги. — И как вы там устроились? Генерал переехал в особняк побольше, чтобы разместить свой гарем в отдельном крыле?

— Нет, штаб-квартира у нас в Редондо-Бич, в моём скромном холостяцком доме. А вообще, детка, его гарем следует за ним, куда он скажет, — отзывается Сурбир. — Кройф ему теперь вроде личного шофёра и помощника.

— Даже так, — отмечает Неескенс, выдохнув дым. — Поздравляю с повышением, Йохан. Доволен?

— Я так понимаю, на эту позицию претендовал ты? — уточняет Кройф.

— Хорошо, что он решил не брать меня туда, — проигнорировав его вопрос, говорит Йохан Второй. — Я бы не смог его ни с кем делить. Уже убил бы вас обоих.

— Нет, мой хороший, — возражает Сурбир, приподняв его ногу и мечтательно поглаживая его каблук. — Ты покорился бы воле Генерала и выполнял бы все его приказы. Занимался бы сексом с нами, чтобы он любовался тобой. И помогал бы Кройфу не сойти с ума от рухнувшей на него свободы.

— А я, по-твоему, сошёл с ума? — интересуется Кройф, прикурив.

— Ты близок к этому, — ухмыляется Вим и, склонившись, нежно целует бедро Йохана Второго у самой кромки его джинсовых шортов.

Неескенс, снисходительно улыбаясь, гладит его волосы.

— Сурбир, не усердствуй особо, — рекомендует он, хоть и не препятствует. — Я после него никакой, извини, так что к вам я чисто выпить и поболтать.

— Жаль, детка, — вздыхает Вим, приподняв голову. — Я бы не отказался тебя разок.

— Всего разок? — треплет его по щеке Неескенс. — Ради этого мне даже шорты снимать лень.

— Да и не придётся, — смеётся Вим.

— А, ты хочешь в рот? Это можно, — улыбается Йохан Второй. — Только попозже, ладно? Дай отдохнуть.

Да, губы у него заметно припухли, видно, что старался для Генерала.

— Отдыхай, сколько надо, времени полно, — щедро позволяет Вим, аккуратно снимая его ноги со своих колен. — Мне всё равно надо сходить к нему, проверить, не нужно ли ему чего.

— Что ему может быть нужно, если у него только что был я? — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй, взяв свой стакан со столика.

— Он любит, когда ему делают массаж после секса, — поясняет Вим. — Правда, Кройф?

— Правда, — усмехается Кройф. — Иди к нему.

Дверь закрывается за Сурбиром, Неескенс и Кройф остаются вдвоём. Йохан Второй, приподнявшись, отхлёбывает немного виски и откидывается обратно на диван.

— Кажется, тебе я таким не нравлюсь, — предполагает он, подперев голову рукой.

— А это настоящий ты? — спрашивает Кройф, выдохнув дым.

— Я всегда настоящий, — с улыбкой отвечает Йохан Второй. — Это разные проявления одного меня.

— Ты очень красивый, — честно говорит Кройф. — Но я к тебе такому не привык. Тебе не надо себя чем-то дополнительно украшать, чтоб быть неотразимым.

— Спасибо, конечно, — ласково отзывается Йохан Второй, — но себе я таким нравлюсь. И не только себе… Михелс полюбил меня таким, Вим как под гипнозом, когда я надеваю для него такие наряды. Всегда знал, что ты не оценишь. Потому что знаешь и любишь меня другим.

— Как ты здесь? — спрашивает Кройф, затушив сигарету. — Расскажи хоть что-нибудь, пока мы одни.

— А на что похоже? — улыбается Неескенс. — Всё хорошо. У меня большая светлая квартира в приличном районе, крутая тачка, отличный гонорар. Как видишь, болельщики меня любят, есть фанатки, пишут письма, рисуют сердечки на асфальте под окнами, всё такое. Как в Амстердаме, помнишь? Там мне девушки даже из Новой Зеландии писали, из Австралии…

— Но из всего этого богатства ты выбрал меня, — смеётся Кройф.

— И не прогадал, заметь, — подмигивает Неескенс. — Пресса меня тоже любит, пишут обо мне хорошо, берут интервью, часто зовут на телевидение. Деньги тратить особо и некуда — квартиру и машину оплачивает клуб, разные бренды в очередь выстраиваются, чтобы предоставить мне одежду, обувь и аксессуары, с которыми я буду позировать для журналов и блистать на светских вечеринках. Так что балую себя и трачусь на свои маленькие капризы — у меня большая гардеробная, и там полно вещей… — Неескенс лукаво щурится. — Ну, вроде таких, которые на мне сейчас.

— А как ты проводишь свободное время? — интересуется Йохан Первый.

— У меня его не так много, — скромно улыбается Неескенс.

— Господи, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Ну ладно, тогда в лоб спрошу: парень у тебя есть?

Йохан Второй берёт паузу и отпивает глоток виски.

— Сложно ответить, — подумав, говорит он.

— Это, как правило, значит, что их больше одного, — усмехается Кройф.

— Да нет же, — смеётся Йохан Второй. — Просто ситуация правда сложная.

— Что Франц? — хмурится Кройф, вытащив новую сигарету. — Не сошлись характерами?

— Ну, я так понял, ты ему меня описал как скромного мальчика, приятного во всех отношениях, — предполагает Неескенс. — И он ожидал увидеть что-то типа того Неескенса, который ему понравился на Чемпионате в семьдесят четвёртом… А тут я. Такой, какой я есть. Это его слегка обескуражило.

— Чем же ты его так испугал? — удивляется Кройф, прикурив.

— Он спросил, бывал ли я тут раньше, предложил показать мне город и услышал в ответ — а я тебе точно по карману, милый? — смеётся Йохан Второй, поигрывая золотой цепью на шее. — Нет, он не такой уж робкий и отреагировал нормально, но я понимал, что мой цинизм и холодность его смущают… Не этого он ждал после твоих анонсов. — Неескенс щурится. — Сегодня, кстати, он в последний раз сыграл за «Космос». Возвращается в Европу.

— Вот как, — вздыхает Кройф. — Не выдержал тебя, значит.

— Я-то тут при чём, — вспыхивает Неескенс. — Ему просто не нравится, что я здесь стал популярнее, чем он. И если мы идём вместе по улице, теперь за автографом подбегают не к нему, а ко мне.

— А ты подписал контракт на пять лет?

— Да, — кивает Йохан Второй. — И мне тут нравится, правда.

— Мы волновались, когда ты не приехал на нашу игру, — сообщает Йохан Первый, наклонившись вперёд.

— Понимаю, — кивает Неескенс. — Но я не смог, правда. Рецидив старой травмы, боялся обострить и выпасть из обоймы…

— У тебя были дела в Нью-Йорке, — качает головой Кройф. — Так я и думал.

— Дела тоже были, — не отрицает Неескенс. — И вообще… Прошло ещё слишком мало времени, я тут только обживался, боялся, что со мной истерика будет, когда я вас всех увижу.

— Вы с Михелсом поговорили? — спрашивает Кройф.

— Да, — не отрицает Неескенс, сев на диване. — Поговорили.

— И он объяснил, почему не пригласил тебя к нам? — уточняет Кройф, стряхнув пепел.

Ну правда, в Калифорнии глупо бояться слежки. Там всем настолько наплевать, чем они заняты…

— Толком — нет, но я и сам понимаю, — грустно улыбнувшись, отзывается Йохан Второй. — Он со мной закончил. Ему больше нечего дать мне и взять от меня. Не стоило торопиться стать его идеалом — он просто посчитал свою работу надо мной завершённой и пошёл дальше. Мне кажется, нам не хватило времени вместе, чтоб насладиться друг другом, а он, наверное, считает такое время потраченным зря. Если бы обстоятельства не вмешались… — Неескенс хватает стакан, делает быстрый и глубокий глоток. — Может быть, он и остался бы со мной. Не отрекается ведь от Сурбира даже столько лет спустя.

— Вим старше, — возражает Кройф. — А у тебя, по его мнению, ещё есть будущее. Он и так не в восторге от того, что ты теперь в Америке.

— А что ещё остаётся делать человеку, который, на секундочку, разорён? — спрашивает Неескенс, спустив ноги на пол. — Кройф, мне двадцать восемь. С каждым годом меня будет хотеть всё меньше клубов, а мои гонорары будут таять на глазах. И по твоей милости у меня нет никаких резервов, которые обеспечили бы мне безбедную старость. Мне и так придётся работать, сколько сил хватит, а потом я стану тренером, и там будет всё наоборот — зарплата будет расти вместе с опытом, но до этого ещё надо дожить. А если я не смогу? А если я ничего не добьюсь как тренер? Мне деньги нужны, Кройф.

В общем, Кройф опять во всём виноват. Этого следовало ожидать. Йохан Первый, кивнув, берёт свой стакан и отпивает — возразить ему нечего. Это его косяк, что Неескенс загубит свой талант в Штатах, чтобы заработать на жизнь.

— Но у тебя, кажется, есть и другие источники дохода, — отмечает Кройф, окинув его взглядом. — Как-то не вяжутся твои меха, твои сапоги и дорогой парфюм с образом человека, желающего накопить на спокойную старость.

Неескенс ухмыляется, закинув ногу на колено другой.

— Знаешь, на меня вышел один агент, — сообщает он. — Занимается тем, что знакомит тех, кто ищет, с теми, кого ищут.

— Сутенёр? — поднимает бровь Йохан Первый.

— Мысли шире, Кройф, — смеётся Неескенс. — Я принимаю участие в мероприятиях, на которых меня хотят видеть, присутствую на презентациях новых часов и автомобилей, бываю на открытиях выставок и званых вечерах. Да, иногда меня приглашают фирмы, а иногда — люди. Для сопровождения.

— Для эскорта, — подсказывает Кройф.

— Йохан, — вздыхает Неескенс, погладив своё колено. — Да, бываю в обществе с людьми, которые готовы заплатить за это определённую сумму. Многие хотят покрасоваться на вечеринке со мной. Я знаменит, хорош собой, говорю на четырёх языках, могу поддержать беседу на любые темы, потому что начитан и многое знаю.

— А потом? — резко спрашивает Кройф. — Что потом, после вечеринки?

— Зависит от человека. — Неескенс откидывается на спинку дивана и скрещивает руки на груди. — Для некоторых я — просто модный аксессуар, как часы или, вот, сумочка. — Йохан Второй приподнимает свой клатч и бросает его обратно на диван. — Пара снимков для прессы, несколько важных деловых партнёров, которым можно меня предъявить, и всё, про меня забывают, могу вообще домой уехать, никто не заметит. Другие хотят со мной поговорить, просто пообщаться, но недостаточно уверены в себе, чтобы подумать, что я могу ими заинтересоваться. Такие иногда приглашают меня в дорогие рестораны. Ну, а кто-то, конечно, хочет со мной переспать.

— И это ты тоже позволяешь? — поднимает бровь Йохан Первый.

— Редко, — мягко улыбается Неескенс. — И только по взаимной симпатии.

— Шикарно, — констатирует Кройф. — То есть, ты занимаешься проституцией.

— Зачем так сразу, Йохан… — качает головой Неескенс. — Я просто конвертирую свою молодость и красоту в деньги. Повторюсь, мне уже двадцать восемь, и скоро всего этого у меня не будет.

— «Космос» тебе мало платит?

— Мне этого мало, — подтверждает Йохан Второй. — У меня нет доходов от рекламы, Кройф, и ты знаешь, на каких условиях я подписал контракт с «Космосом». А мне нужно много денег, потому что молодость пройдёт, карьера закончится, и я буду никому не нужен — старый футболист и молодой тренер.

— Приехали. — Кройф одним глотком допивает свой виски. — То есть, лучшего выхода, чем продавать себя, ты не нашёл?

— Честно? Нет, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Зарабатывая рекламой и выступая по телику, ты тоже продаёшь себя. А я нравлюсь людям, я интригую их. Им хочется узнать меня ближе. Понимаешь, среди мужчин того уровня, с которыми меня сводит мой агент…

— Сутенёр, — перебивает Кройф и поднимается, чтобы дойти до мини-бара. — Давай называть вещи своими именами.

— Агент, — повторяет Йохан Второй ему в спину. — Среди них нет сумасшедших или извращенцев. Иногда попадаются безобидные чудики, которые хотят сделать мне массаж ног и готовы заплатить за это любые деньги, но чаще это просто очень занятые и одинокие люди, обременённые деньгами, которые пытаются себе купить немного счастья.

— А ты конвертируешь деньги в счастье.

— Вроде того, — отзывается Неескенс.

Наливая себе виски и добавляя льда взамен растаявшего, Кройф осмысляет полученную информацию. Чёрт. Ещё год назад кто бы мог подумать, что Йохан Первый будет играть в «Лос-Анджелес Ацтекс» и станет любовником Генерала. А Йохан Второй подпишет контракт на пять лет с «Нью-Йорк Космос» и начнёт монетизировать свою красоту.

— Сердишься? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс.

Кройф, молча покачав головой, подходит к нему и садится рядом. Йохан Второй доверчиво склоняет голову на его плечо.

«Это я во всём виноват. Я и мои дурацкие бредни. Сам-то я, конечно, в шоколаде, а с ним что будет?»

Кройф ставит стакан на столик и крепко обнимает Неескенса. Жуть как хочется спрятать его, сграбастать в охапку и увезти из этого огромного города, где слишком много соблазнов, к ним, в беззаботную Калифорнию. Но Генерал решил иначе — и Кройф понимает, чем был продиктован его выбор. Кройф отчаянно нуждался в Михелсе, а Сурбир — часть самого Генерала, часть его семьи, его спутник жизни, который то отдаляется, то приближается, но всегда у него есть. Михелс понимал, что они смогут жить в относительном равновесии. Неескенс моментально разрушил бы эту хрупкую экосистему. Слишком сильно привязан к нему Генерал, слишком мощные чувства у Неескенса к нему. Сурбир может уступить Кройфу, Кройф может дать пространство Сурбиру. Неескенс не стал бы делать ни того, ни другого.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — шепчет Йохан Первый, целуя его волосы, пахнущие дорогими духами.

— Ничем, — отзывается Неескенс, прижавшись к нему. — Ты уже сделал, что мог. Пристроил меня в богатый клуб на достойный гонорар, позаботился о моём контракте. Ты всё сделал, Йохан. И я тебе за это благодарен.

— Да ну тебя, — вздыхает Кройф, погладив его. Мех его шубы очень приятен на ощупь.

— Я не жалуюсь тебе на жизнь, — успокаивает Йохан Второй, приподняв голову. — Сказал же, всем доволен. Бываю на самых престижных вечеринках города, один раз меня приглашали даже в Белый дом, пришлось в Вашингтон смотаться. Мне дарят красивые и дорогие подарки, я знакомлюсь с нужными и важными людьми, в Нью-Йорке без этого никак. Не переживай, один не останусь, ухажёров у меня достаточно, просто, как бы тебе сказать, мне сейчас не хочется серьёзных отношений. Хватило этого с меня.

— Понимаю, — кивает Кройф. — Я бы, знаешь, и сам не решился, но…

— Но Михелс в этом мире один и такой шанс бывает раз в жизни, — договаривает Неескенс, дотронувшись до его щеки. — Знаю. Можешь не объяснять. Рад, что ты отважился на это.

— В смысле? — поднимает бровь Йохан Первый.

— Я внимательный, — усмехается Неескенс. — Так что давно понял. Иногда представлял вас вместе. То, что ты этого до дрожи боялся, только заводило.

— Такое ощущение, что все всё знали, кроме меня, — качает головой Кройф.

— Ты просто старался эти мысли не думать, ведь считал, что вам нельзя, — поясняет Неескенс. — И тогда вам было действительно нельзя… да и мне, если вдуматься, тоже. Вот как его подвёл. Так что наслаждайся теперь.

Кройф усаживается поудобнее, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Йохан Второй уютно устраивает голову на его плече и берёт его за руку. Их пальцы переплетаются, Кройф мягко поглаживает его ладонь.

— Сурбир не делился с тобой своими мыслями о том, кто мог подбросить мне те снимки? — интересуется Йохан Первый.

— Делился, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Но я не верю, что это был Дик.

— И не говорил об этом с Диком? — уточняет Кройф.

— Нет, — отвечает Йохан Второй, сжав его ладонь. — Если он виновен, что толку теперь в разговорах. Если нет — я его зря обижу. Мы расставались насовсем, быть может. Я же не знаю, вернусь ли вообще в Европу. Не хотелось портить нашу последнюю встречу. А что, ты считаешь…

— Не знаю, — отзывается Кройф. — Не знаю.

Он хочет поговорить об этом с самим Диком, но это явно не телефонный разговор — они иногда созваниваются. А когда удастся повидаться очно, чёрт знает. На своё европейское турне Кройф не стал его звать. Вдруг что-то не срастётся — и они оба снова будут друг перед другом виноваты.

Ему страшно не хватает Дика, он очень скучает иногда по Неескенсу, но, если честно, в Калифорнии столько положительных эмоций, что там ему грустить практически некогда. А вот сейчас, когда Неескенс сидит рядом в этих безумных леопардовых сапогах, в своей светлой шубке, и его тёплая ладонь — в руке Кройфа, вдруг пробирает такая тоска. Наверное, для этого надо увидеть то, чего лишился.

Кройф молча сжимает ладонь Неескенса в своей и подносит к губам его изящные пальцы.

— Ох, Йохан, — вздыхает Неескенс, подняв голову.

Кройф прилаживает губы к его губам, и Йохан Второй отзывается — мягко, нежно.

Это всего лишь ностальгия. Просто желание выразить всё то, для чего тяжело найти слова. Но понемногу они увлекаются — и, видимо, увлекаются сильно, потому что возвращение Сурбира в комнату как-то пропускают. А когда отрываются друг от друга, он уже сидит в кресле с таким видом, будто ждёт в непогоду запаздывающий автобус.

— Ну наконец-то, мои хорошие, — ухмыляется он. — Чертовски жаль вас беспокоить, но Генерал теперь желает видеть тебя, Кройф.

— Меня-то зачем, — задаёт риторический вопрос Кройф, вытаскивая руку из-под шубы Неескенса.

Хотя понятно — Вим дал им поговорить тет-а-тет и ждёт, что такая же возможность будет предоставлена ему.

— Пообщаться, наверное, — разводит руками Сурбир.

— Ладно, иду. — Йохан Первый нехотя поднимается. — Неескенс, я надеюсь, ты на гала-ужин в таком виде не собираешься?

— Нет, ты что, — смеётся Йохан Второй. — Я здесь номер снял, там переоденусь.

— Экономный ты мой, — закатывает глаза Кройф.

— Может пригодиться, — поясняет Неескенс, подмигнув. — Есть планы на вечер.

Кройф, покачав головой, удаляется. Ладно.

Едва дверь закрывается за Кройфом, Неескенс вскакивает, Сурбир быстро поднимается ему навстречу — и порывисто обнимает Йохана Второго, как только тот подбегает к нему.

— Я соскучился, — шепчет Неескенс, коротко поцеловав его.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Вим, гладя его плечи. — С ума сойти как соскучился. Даже не думал, что так умею.

— Сколько мы, с сентября…

— Да, с сентября, — подтверждает Вим.

— Ну и сегодня ночью, я так понимаю, ты никак…

— Никак, по ночам я, мягко говоря, занят, — бормочет Сурбир. — Только если дождаться, пока они оба заснут. Ну, или тот, кто со мной рядом будет. Кройф, сука, чутко спит…

— Я тебя буду ждать в своём номере, — говорит Йохан Второй, обхватив его лицо. — Сто тринадцатый, не забудь.

— Помню. — Вим гладит его ладонь на своей щеке. — Давай хоть поговорим, пока его нет.

— Ни на что большее я сейчас всё равно не способен, — вздыхает Неескенс, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. — Вроде мы перед ним не спалились, да?

— Не должны были, — пожимает плечами Вим и тянет его к креслу. — Иди ко мне, ну.

— Да к тебе-то я всегда… — смеётся Неескенс и, дождавшись, пока Вим устроится поудобнее, садится к нему на колени. — Чего у вас нового, как у них дела? — спрашивает он, кивнув в сторону номера Генерала.

— Судя по тому, что они почти не расстаются, у них прям разгар романа. — Вим озадаченно вздыхает. — Не ожидал от них.

— А отпуск они как планируют, вместе?

— Ага, на Багамах. — Сурбир качает головой ещё более озадаченно.

— А ты чего? — встревоженно спрашивает Неескенс, приглаживая его взлохмаченные волосы. — С ними?

— Да нет, я девушку завёл для отвода глаз, — подмигивает Вим, крепко держа его за талию. — Надеюсь как-то откосить и от них, и от неё хотя бы на неделю… Ты чего-нибудь придумал, куда хочешь? Во Флориду? Майами сойдёт?

— Там Багамы через пролив, — морщится Неескенс.

— Думаешь, они нас через пролив углядят? — ржёт Вим. — Слушай, они даже не заметят, что там пляж есть.

— Иногда думаю, может, им всё рассказать, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— Я иногда тоже думаю, но плохая идея, — честно говорит Сурбир. — Генерал осатанеет, когда поймёт, что я на тебя позарился. И вообще, он упёрся, что я должен жениться. Ему и девушка моя не особо нравится, потому что она фотомодель, но, ей-богу, я готов жениться хоть на ком, чтобы он отстал, сам знаешь, какой он последовательный.

— Кройф тоже не одобрит, — хмуро отзывается Неескенс. — Чую, какого бы моего парня я ему ни показал, он взбеленится, как строгий папа. И чего дальше, так и будем встречаться где-нибудь посередине Штатов?

— Да подожди ты, мой хороший, — шепчет Вим, обводя пальцами контур его лица. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Родной, — вздыхает Йохан Второй, поцеловав его в кончик носа. — Сегодня какой-то абсурдный день. Сначала Генерал… Сам понимаешь… Потом Кройф и душеспасительные беседы с ним — я реально себя чувствую так, будто он мой папаша, пока мы не начинаем целоваться… Теперь ты… Серьёзно, как будто три эпохи моей жизни сошлись, и мне от этого просто крышу сносит.

— Мой хороший… — повторяет Вим и трётся щекой о его плечо. — Держись. Я тут, я с тобой. И прости Кройфа, он за тебя действительно переживает.

— Ну да, просрал мои деньги, чуть ли не в открытую живёт с Генералом, совершенно не смущаясь, — и весь за меня переживает! — возмущается Неескенс, гладя его по затылку. — Раньше надо было думать.

— Ты ему, небось, ещё про свою вторую работу рассказал, — догадывается Вим.

— Естественно, — гордо отвечает Йохан Второй, дотягивается до сигарет Кройфа и загребает их вместе с зажигалкой. — Он, конечно, весь переполошился…

— Это жестоко, он теперь будет думать, что ты пропал, — укоряет Сурбир.

— Проверим, есть ли у него совесть, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй, открыв пачку, и губами вытаскивает оттуда сигарету. Вим, отобрав у него зажигалку, подносит огонёк к кончику его сигареты. — Пусть знает, до чего меня довёл.

— Представляю, что ты ему наговорил, — хмурится Вим.

— Ну так, намекнул слегка, что бывает всякое, — отзывается Йохан Второй, прикурив. — А что такого? Нормальная работа, и она мне, между прочим, нравится.

— Ох, давай я не буду выяснять, кому из нас ты правду сказал, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Вот это взрослый подход, — одобряет Йохан Второй и, зажав губами сигарету, возвращает зажигалку с пачкой на столик. — Мне всё равно нечего делать вечерами, Вим, лучше уж тусоваться, чем пить в одиночестве.

— Знаю я твоё одиночество, — ворчит Сурбир. — Но тоже вдаваться не буду.

— Ты мне нужен, — шепчет Йохан Второй, выдохнув дым в потолок.

— Я в курсе, детка. — Вим с аппетитом поглаживает его обнажённую грудь. — И ты мне.

— Обними меня крепче… — выдыхает Неескенс, подставляя шею его губам. — Хочу всего тебя чувствовать…

Сурбир, стиснув его бедро, нежно вылизывает его ключицы, собирает с его кожи запах Генерала. Йохан Второй запрокидывает голову и стряхивает пепел с сигареты прямо на пол, отчаянно желая остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.


	7. 1980-1985

_Лос-Анджелес, лето 1985_

Неескенс останавливает машину возле маленького обшарпанного дома в Редондо-Бич, сверяет надпись на почтовом ящике с адресом на бумажке. Да, тот самый.

Заранее поморщившись, Йохан Второй глушит двигатель, а вместе с ним и кондиционер. Это совсем не то, чего хотелось бы жарким калифорнийским летом, но деваться некуда. Вдох-выдох — и можно предпринять марш-бросок от машины до крыльца дома.

Возле двери стоят несколько горшков с засохшими растениями. Неескенс приподнимает их один за другим, пока не находит ключ, — ну все же знают, где американцы хранят запасные ключи, что за беспечность, а если бы он был вором, чёрт возьми. Ладно. Неескенс открывает первую дверь, с сеткой от насекомых, отпирает вторую, деревянную. Внутри, однако, не сильно прохладнее, чем снаружи.

Оставив двери настежь, Йохан Второй затаскивает в дом свои чемоданы и сумку, выгружает из автомобиля, взятого напрокат, несколько объёмистых пакетов с продуктами. Еду — в кухню, вещи пока пусть у двери постоят… Чёрт, как же здесь жарко. Почему кондиционер не работает? Если его тут нет, самое время разворачиваться и валить подальше отсюда…

Кое-как распихав съестное в холодильник, Неескенс идёт в комнату. Так, кондиционер всё-таки есть, но он выключен — Йохан Второй немедленно исправляет это досадное упущение и, аккуратно обходя пустые бутылки из-под пива, чтобы шуму не наделать, направляется к дивану. Бедняга Сурбир весь взмок, пока спал в такой духоте и жаре. Хоть бы вентилятор включил, который возле телика стоит.

— Ну чего ты тут, — шепчет Неескенс, наклонившись к нему и погладив его спутанные волосы. Седина пробилась на висках… — Нашёл, где спать… Ладно уж, отдыхай. — Йохан Второй касается губами его щеки. — Устал, понимаю.

Джинсы Вима валяются рядом на полу, дрыхнет он в одних трусах и потной футболке. Неескенс, тяжело вздохнув, подбирает его штаны — из кармана падают на пол монеты и несколько банкнот. Чаевые, значит.

— Ну неплохо, неплохо. — Йохан Второй кладёт деньги на столик у дивана. — Не зря трудился.

Сурбира грех тревожить, он отсыпается после ночной смены. Неескенс перетаскивает свои чемоданы в спальню, идёт в душ, переодевается, а он всё дрыхнет. Вздохнув, Неескенс целует его в висок и неохотно плетётся на кухню — проснётся Вим голодным, до появления Йохана Второго у него в холодильнике можно было найти только белое безмолвие и мышь, совершившую суицид от отчаяния. Зато вот пива в углу — три ящика.

Неескенс суёт две пары пива в холодильник и окидывает кухню печальным взглядом. Вот и где эта девка Сурбира, когда она нужна? Что, Йохан Второй должен сам отмывать все эти покрытые чёрте чем тарелки? Плесенью, что ли, всё заросло от жары и влажности… У Вима нет ни сил, ни желания наводить порядок, его хватает только на то, чтобы работать, отсыпаться, быстро перекусывать и снова ехать на работу.

Часок приходится посвятить кухне: вынести завонявший пакет с мусором, собрать бутылки и банки, сразиться с грязной посудой — как ни странно, там ещё не завелась новая цивилизация. А уж потом Неескенс берётся сооружать нормальный обед. Небогатая жратва, которой Неескенса потчевали в самолёте, бесследно растворилась в желудке, теперь и самому есть хочется.

Долго ли, коротко ли, на запах жареного мяса выползает Сурбир.

— Так, — говорит он, привалившись к дверному косяку и почёсывая заросшую щетиной щёку. — Ты мне глючишься, что ли?

— Да если бы, — вздыхает Неескенс, повернувшись к нему. Сурбир окидывает его задумчивым взглядом, задержавшись на голом животе Неескенса. Жара тут невыносимая была, вот и пришлось полы рубашки завязать узлом под грудью. — Или я вхожу в стандартный набор твоих голодных глюков?

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Вим, заходя в кухню. — Ты должен быть во Флориде.

— С добрым утром, Сурбир, — закатывает глаза Йохан Второй. — Моя команда накрылась медным тазом, нас расформировали.

— Тогда в Европе, — разводит руками Вим. — Какого хрена ты сюда припёрся?

— Не хочу возвращаться в Европу, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Нечего мне там ловить. Как во Флориде всё кончилось, я расчёт забрал и к тебе поехал.

— То есть, ты мне точно не снишься. — Сурбир усаживается за стол.

— А тебе часто во сне обед готовят? — усмехается Неескенс, переворачивая мясо.

— Тогда нахрена ты кондиционер врубил? — возмущается Вим. — Электричество адски дорогое.

— Без него я тут сдохну, — заявляет Неескенс, указав с трудом отмытой кулинарной лопаткой на Сурбира. — Так что пока я здесь — пусть работает. Счёт за электричество оплачу. Хочешь сказать, ты без благ цивилизации живёшь?

— В разумных пределах, — бурчит Вим, передвигая по столу солонку и перечницу.

— Хоть моешься иногда? — с надеждой спрашивает Неескенс.

— Ну, а как ты хочешь, я с людьми работаю! — огрызается Вим. — Так, и чего ты тут собираешься делать? Профессионального футбола в Штатах, считай, уже нет.

Йохан Второй более чем в курсе, Североамериканская футбольная лига перестала существовать в марте. Неескенс уцепился за контракт с клубом из Флориды, который выступал в другой лиге, его перевезли в Штаты, он приступил к тренировкам и уже собирался поговорить с начальством об отпуске, чтобы поехать к Виму, но клуб стремительно схлопнулся. Может, так даже и лучше — отпрашиваться не пришлось.

— В смысле — что я собираюсь делать? — уточняет Неескенс, подлив масла на сковородку.

— В прямом, — отвечает Вим. — Чем ты будешь заниматься?

— Ну ты ведь чем-то занимаешься, — отзывается Неескенс.

— Я тупо выживаю, — жёстко отвечает Вим, и в его голосе слышна горечь. Но такая, ироничная, без отчаяния.

— Значит, будем вместе выживать, — говорит Неескенс, развернувшись к нему. — У меня здесь хотя бы ты есть.

— Я бармен, Неескенс, я чёртов бармен! — напирает Вим.

— Пока буду мыть посуду в вашем баре, — невозмутимо отвечает Йохан Второй, отложив лопатку и скрестив руки на груди. — Потом пройду курс обучения для работников сферы услуг, получу квалификацию. Устроюсь барменом, как ты. Станем работать в две смены, будем иметь семьдесят долларов в день вместо твоих тридцати пяти. Плюс чаевые — уверен, до сотки дойдём.

— Хорошие чаевые — только по ночам, — возражает Вим. — Наркодилеры по двадцать баксов сверху дают, но они днём не заходят… Неескенс, ты серьёзно всю эту ересь несёшь?

— Само собой, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Круто я придумал, да?

Сурбир молча качает головой в ответ.

— Но я пока очень даже ничего, — продолжает Йохан Второй, накрыв сковородку крышкой. — Могу и стриптизёром быть, могу и на панель пойти, тут вроде спрос есть. Если ты, конечно, возражать не будешь… Или таксистом устроюсь, всё-таки четыре языка знаю. Америка — страна возможностей, мой дорогой, не забывай об этом.

Сурбир лучше всех знает, что Америка — страна возможностей. И даже знает, каких именно.

За последние годы Вим перепробовал всё. Вставал с рассветом и ехал в грузовике с другими работягами валить деревья и стричь газоны за пятьдесят баксов в день. Торговал одеждой, грампластинками, мебелью, автомобилями. Развозил цветы по магазинам. Занимался уборкой. Чистил ковры, но не выдержал конкуренции с дешёвой мексиканской рабочей силой — те готовы пахать за один-два доллара в час. Даже официантом был во французском ресторане в Голливуде — туда его взяли на замену выбывшему из строя гарсону, только потому что Вим знал пару фраз на ненавистном ему французском языке. Такая престижная работа на дороге не валяется.

Чёрт знает, что с ним стало бы, если бы его из жалости не пригрели в том самом баре «Бестии», где он когда-то спускал кучу денег и танцевал голым на барной стойке. Теперь он разливает там пиво, а пляшут голышом и тратят бабло уже другие баловни судьбы.

— Ты псих, — коротко отвечает Вим, дотянувшись до дверцы холодильника. — Ты чёртов долбанутый псих, если хочешь жить, как я.

— Чёртов долбанутый псих поставил тебе пиво в холодильник, — усмехается Йохан Второй.

— Спасибо, — ворчит Вим, вытащив бутылку.

— Мне тоже достань.

— Ага. — Сурбир ставит на стол ещё одну бутылку. — Слушай, Неескенс, я, конечно, рад тебя видеть…

— О, я заметил, — кивает Йохан Второй.

— Правда, рад, — говорит Сурбир, свернув крышку с бутылки. — Ты тут прям как… ангел, ну или что-то такое.

— А девка твоя где? — щурится Неескенс.

— Не называй так Терри, — качает головой Вим. — Сам знаешь, она хорошая.

— Такая хорошая, что бросила тебя тут одного?

— За домом я сам слежу, — хмурится Сурбир, бросив крышку на стол. — И хозяйство веду. И посуду обычно сам мою. Просто расслабился немного, она уехала на несколько дней, у неё съёмки…

— В порно? — язвительно ухмыляется Йохан Второй.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, фильмы категории «Б» — это не порно! — злится Вим, открывая ему пиво.

— Ну, значит, в очередном дерьме типа «Нацисты-сёрфингисты должны умереть», — пожимает плечами Неескенс, протянув руку за бутылкой.

— Чего ты злой такой? — морщится Сурбир. — Она зарабатывает, между прочим. Я хренов бармен, а она снимается в треше вроде «Атомной школы» или «Деревенских зомби». Мы идеальная пара чёртовых неудачников. И не смей её обзывать. Где бы я был, если бы не она…

— Вим, всё будет хорошо, — вздохнув, заявляет Неескенс. — Я подтяну тебя в испанском, и мы вместе уедем в Мексику тренерами работать. Ну правда. Я теперь здесь, с тобой. Мы выберемся.

— Какого хрена ты вернулся? — тихо спрашивает Вим, глотнув пива. — Что там вообще, в Европе? Что Кройф?

— Не упоминай его при мне, — резко отвечает Йохан Второй, стиснув кулаки. — Никогда. Никогда больше, понял?

— Ладно, — настороженно отзывается Вим, сдирая этикетку со своей бутылки. — А Дик ван Дайк?

— И его — тоже, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Неескенс. — Слышать о них ничего не хочу.

— Опа, — отмечает Вим, хлебнув ещё. — Ну, предположим. Но мне категорически не нравится, что ты снова припёрся в Штаты, Неескенс.

— Я приехал к тебе, — подчёркивает Йохан Второй. — А не в Штаты.

— Ты уехал от чего-то, — поправляет Сурбир, глядя на него усталыми, потускневшими глазами. — А здесь найдёшь только забвение и пустоту. Ты это понимаешь?

Неескенс молчит, уставившись мимо него, в дальний угол. Да, он понимает. Но кроме забвения и пустоты, здесь есть ещё и Вим.

А в Европе у него ничего не осталось.

Вообще ничего.

_Амстердам, декабрь 1980_

Йохан Первый поудобнее устраивает голову на плече Михелса и замирает, прижавшись к нему. Господи. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывает так хорошо. Только они вдвоём, за окном падает снег, с первого этажа слышится топот детей Йохана, которые там носятся, а жёны Кройфа и Генерала и не думают их угомонить — пусть резвятся. Всё-таки Рождество.

— Больше никуда не уеду, — бормочет Кройф, гладя руку Михелса на своём колене. — К чёрту всё. В Европе останусь.

— В сборную хочешь вернуться, — отзывается Генерал. — Знаю я тебя.

Восьмидесятый год выдался ещё более безумным, чем семьдесят девятый.

Их идиллия в Лос-Анджелесе закончилась куда быстрее, чем они могли себе представить. У «Ацтеков» сменились владельцы, клуб продали мексиканцам, и те задумали сделать из него латиноамериканскую команду. В первую очередь им не понравились крайне высокие гонорары голландской диаспоры.

В феврале восьмидесятого года Кройфа купил клуб «Вашингтон Дипломатс», и он с лёгким ужасом уехал из солнечной Калифорнии в округ Колумбия, где ещё снег лежал по колено. А Генерал вернулся в Европу, в Германию, чтобы работать в клубе «Кёльн».

Сурбир продержался дольше, Кройф даже успел встретиться с ним на поле, когда он уже играл за «Дипсов», а Вим — ещё за «Ацтеков». Но и от него вскоре избавились, отдав его в аренду голландскому клубу «Спарта» из Роттердама.

Главными минусами Вашингтона были искусственный газон, скучные товарищи по команде — один Вим Янсен, хороший приятель Йохана Первого, не спасал положение, а особенно не соответствовал ожиданиям Кройфа тренер. Он, на взгляд Кройфа, вообще мышей не ловил и ни черта не понимал в футболе. Особенно это чувствовалось на контрасте с Генералом. Так что пришлось Йохану Первому брать дело в свои руки, дожидаться, пока тренер выйдет из комнаты, дав установку перед матчем, стирать всё с доски и говорить: «Разумеется, мы будем играть по-другому». Но далеко не все в команде разделяли его мнение, поэтому Кройф остался сам по себе.

Зато ему очень полюбились бешеный вашингтонский ритм жизни, сильно контрастировавший с расслабленным Лос-Анджелесом, общество семьи Кеннеди и бывшего министра обороны США, который жил по соседству. Едва Кройф стал игроком «Дипсов», ему торжественно вручили значок партии демократов, сделали почётным жителем Вашингтона, ввели в высшее общество и нагрузили кучей важных миссий — от просвещения населения и пропаганды футбола по телику до благотворительности. Сестра покойного Джона Ф. Кеннеди, Юннис Кеннеди Шрайвер, припахала его проводить показательные тренировки для детей с ограниченными возможностями, и сначала Кройф никак не мог понять, зачем, — ведь они вечно делают не то, что им говоришь, до них тяжело достучаться и никакой пользы эти тренировки не приносят. А потом ему посоветовали просто понаблюдать за ними, вглядеться в них, осознать, как они счастливы, когда им вообще удаётся ударить по мячу, и Кройф проникся. С тех пор его миссия стала для него не тяжкой обязаловкой, а настоящей радостью.

Все эти плюсы помогали выдержать разлуку с Генералом. Они оставались на связи, перезванивались, подолгу разговаривали, но после Лос-Анджелеса, где они проводили вместе чуть ли не целые дни, это было совсем не то. Кройф страшно тосковал по нему, мечтал поскорее воссоединиться с ним, и это было взаимно. Они не прекращали прорабатывать варианты, чтобы перетащить Кройфа обратно в Европу.

А ещё Вашингтон был рядом с Нью-Йорком, и туда было легко добраться на машине, самолёте, поезде — любым удобным способом, как хотелось. Кройф, пусть он и украшал обложки журналов и мелькал по телику, оставался неузнаваемым и мог позволить себе роскошь взять такси, сесть в поезд, поехать в другой город, как обычный человек, бездумно наблюдая пейзажи за окном. В Европе такое даже представить невозможно. А в Нью-Йорке его встречал Неескенс — Кройф приезжал к нему на пару дней и останавливался в его роскошной квартире.

Йохан Второй с удовольствием показывал Кройфу город, водил его в свои любимые бары и рестораны, знакомил его с красивыми местами, где ему самому нравилось отдыхать. Они заканчивали вечера хорошей выпивкой в апартаментах Неескенса и рано или поздно заводили беседу о Генерале. Неескенс был откровенен, рассказывая об их отношениях, и эти разговоры действовали на Кройфа завораживающе. Понемногу они переходили от слов к делу.

А по утрам они просыпались вместе, и Йохан Первый смотрел на него, пока он нежился рядом, больше с удивлением, чем с тоской или ностальгией — Неескенс продолжал взрослеть и меняться к лучшему. Заниматься с ним сексом — чистый кайф, даже если это на одну ночь, по дружбе и каждый раз как в последний. Неескенс понимал, что Кройф скучает по Михелсу, разделял его чувства и даже практически не подкалывал на эту тему. С ним было комфортно.

По окончании сезона «Вашингтон Дипломатс» временно прекратил функционировать — Североамериканская футбольная лига отобрала у них права на франшизу по ряду причин финансового характера, а Кройф обрёл долгожданную свободу. Тут-то его и позвали на должность технического советника «Аякса», и Йохан прекрасно понимал, кто пролоббировал его кандидатуру.

В Амстердам Кройф вернулся в ноябре, заступил на должность, быстро понял, что к чему. 24 ноября он влез в игру с «Твенте» — и немедленно поругался с Лео Беенхаккером, новым главным тренером «Аякса». Вмешался при счёте 1:3, переломил ход игры, выгнал на поле юного метиса Франка Райкаарда, и матч был выигран со счётом 5:3! Такое ни одному выскочке не прощают, Беенхаккер попросту растерялся, а теперь говорит, что ему стоило надавать Кройфу по морде. Но руководство клуба было на стороне Кройфа, а значит, выжить Йохана Первого из «Аякса» оказалось проблематично.

Ещё бы. С таким-то покровителем.

Вот кто верит в Кройфа и всегда будет верить, что бы ни случилось. Слишком хорошо они друг друга знают. Они, фактически, одно. Генерал сформировал Кройфа сам, как игрока и как теоретика, дал ему чёткие установки, с юности воспитывал его как будущего тренера. А теперь сделал его своим целиком и полностью.

Кройфу восхитительно легко во всех новых ролях, которые он примеряет в последние годы. Он впервые чувствует себя тренером, он всё сильнее увлекается обучением молодых футболистов, но чем ближе он к тренерской скамейке, тем острее ощущает, как ему хочется самому играть, а не завидовать тем, кто сейчас на поле. Однако если Генерал решил понемногу переводить его в это качество, Кройф не станет возражать. Возразишь такому, ха.

— А ты имеешь что-то против того, чтобы я возвращался в сборную? — осторожно уточняет Кройф.

— Ты взрослый мальчик, Йохан, сам решай, — отзывается Генерал. — Подумай, с кем тебе там придётся играть, кто будет делить с тобой ответственность, кто станет тебе помогать — и сделай выводы. Тебе же нужно только триумфальное возвращение, провал тебя не интересует. Вот и прикинь, каковы твои шансы.

«Ну, такие, не особо, — мысленно вздыхает Кройф, укладываясь к нему на колени. — Пока сборная горит синим пламенем и может вовсе не попасть на ЧМ-82 в Испании». Разумеется, Кройф видит себя только спасителем команды, а в жизни всё может сложиться совсем иначе. И, если Генерал будет против, наверное, стоит его послушаться.

Нет, в личном плане со стороны Генерала никакого деспотизма нет, обновлённые отношения у них с Кройфом сложились необычайно чувственные, страстные, может, слишком нежные. Теперь понятно, у кого Сурбир научился так заботливо и чутко вести себя с партнёром, заставляя ощутить себя уникальным, драгоценным, лучшим в мире. Словно никого нет важнее тебя, словно ты — именно тот, к кому твой любовник всю жизнь стремился. Это великолепно, у Кройфа никогда не было такого опытного и понимающего партнёра. И если Кройф хочет, чтобы Генерал был с ним пожёстче, об этом нужно только попросить — Генерал любит, когда его прямо просят, открытым текстом.

А этого иногда хочется. Особо если вспомнить, что Неескенс рассказывал.

Кройф устраивается поудобнее, улёгшись на его коленях, глядя ему в глаза. Оказывается, так приятно полностью открываться и ждать, что сделает с тобой тот, кому ты отдал всю власть над собой, тому, кто может творить с тобой всё, что пожелает, но никогда вреда не причинит. Просто будет тобой обладать.

Прикосновения его пальцев к губам Йохана. Кройф наслаждается ими, блаженно прикрыв глаза. По идее, это нежность, и только, но Йохана это заводит. Он приоткрывает губы навстречу и целует кончики пальцев Генерала. Ох. У него такие крупные руки… Прямо в кайф представлять, как эти пальцы войдут в тело Йохана. И такое тепло разливается по телу, такое блаженство — он сам всё решит, он сам всё сделает, он сам выберет, как ему наслаждаться Йоханом.

— Иногда думаю — жаль, что я не стал твоим, когда был ещё мальчишкой, — тихо говорит Йохан, поймав его ладонь и прижав её к щеке.

— Наоборот, хорошо, — возражает Михелс, глядя на него. — Ты молодой, но опытный. Знаешь, чего хочешь, умеешь слушать себя и своё тело, понимаешь, что от тебя нужно мужчине. Ты сейчас идеален.

— Ну, а представь, как ты взял бы меня, совсем молодого, — тихо смеётся Йохан, положив его руку себе на грудь. — Как научил бы меня делать всё, что ты любишь в койке. Воспитал бы меня таким, каким тебе захотелось бы…

— Ты и так вырос в точности таким, каким мне нравишься, — шепчет Генерал, гладя его грудь сквозь рубашку.

— Ну, а всё-таки, — отзывается Кройф, прищурившись. — Представь, как наказывал бы меня за то, что я был плохим мальчиком и не слушался тебя… Как учил бы меня делать минет…

— Открою тебе страшную тайну, Кройф. — Ладонь Михелса скользит ниже, к животу, и Йохан податливо выгибается навстречу его руке. — У меня никогда не было девственников.

— Серьёзно? — улыбается Йохан, приподняв голову.

— Да. — Генерал мягко поглаживает его живот. — Так что, может, как секс-инструктор Сурбир и получше.

— Нет, не может такого быть, — шепчет Йохан. — Ты лучший во всём, сам знаешь, но… Мы можем это выяснить только опытным путём.

— Как же? — лукаво щурится Михелс.

Ему снова надо, чтоб Кройф назвал всё своими именами?

— Представь, что ты у меня первый, — тихо говорит Йохан, — что я — робкий девственник, а ты… ты учишь меня всему.

— Тогда придётся завязать тебе глаза, — вздыхает Михелс.

— О нет, — возражает Йохан. — Если кому и нужно будет завязать глаза, так это тебе. Я теперь совсем не похож на неопытного мальчика, а ты по-прежнему великолепен.

— Мне по роли не положено. — Генерал ласково гладит его щёки. — А ты для меня навсегда останешься мальчишкой, Кройф.

Кройф это знает, и это ещё один безусловный плюс их отношений. С Михелсом Кройф всегда чувствует себя юным, и Генерал будто молодеет рядом с ним — разглаживаются морщины на его мудром лице, он часто улыбается, и Йохан любуется им, таким счастливым. Генерал напитывается жизненными силами Йохана, Кройф освобождается от тяжести своей славы и необходимости постоянно быть тем самым Кройфом. Они много шутят и много смеются, им легко и весело друг с другом.

— Значит, оба останемся зрячими, — улыбается Йохан. — Просто поиграем.

Генерал усмехается и помогает ему подняться. Кройф, подчиняясь ему, усаживается на его бёдра, сжимает их коленями.

— Ну хорошо, Кройф. — Его пальцы проходятся вдоль пуговиц рубашки Йохана, и Кройф послушно расстёгивает их, следуя за движением его руки. — Вот так. Замри.

От первых же его прикосновений к обнажённой, разгорячённой коже Кройфа становится чересчур хорошо. Кройф прикусывает губу и шумно вдыхает воздух, пока Генерал гладит его грудь.

— Тебе нравится? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Да, — шепчет Йохан.

Михелс дотрагивается до его губ, шепчет: «Оближи», и Йохан покорно берёт в рот его пальцы.

— А так нравится? — Влажные пальцы Генерала берут его сосок, ласково сжимают.

— Да… — выдыхает Кройф, толкнувшись бёдрами к нему. — Слишком.

— Это ещё не слишком… — усмехается он, мягко ущипнув сосок Кройфа.

Хорошо до боли, и не потому что он причиняет боль, а потому что тело Кройфа только на него так реагирует. Причём на всё, что он делает.

— Мне в кайф, господин Михелс, — шепчет Йохан, глядя на него. — Покажите, как доставить удовольствие вам. Вы же знаете, я ничего не умею…

Генерал берёт его руку и кладёт прямо туда. Ниже пояса. Там, где… ну, Йохан знает, как и где там трогать. Остаётся делать вид, что он действует чисто интуитивно. Что обнаружить там, под брюками Генерала, нечто твёрдое и тёплое, — приятная неожиданность и в то же время стресс, потому что Кройф не должен знать, что с этим делать.

— Ох, — выдыхает он, бросив взгляд в глаза Михелсу.

— Погладь. — Генерал накрывает рукой его пальцы, показывает, как его нужно касаться. — Смелее. Плотнее.

— Всё правильно делаю? — шепчет Кройф, поглядывая на него.

— Да, хорошо. — Генерал лукаво поглядывает на него. — Слезь на пол, тебе так удобнее будет.

— Как скажете, — с удовольствием отвечает Кройф, сползает с него и охотно опускается на колени между его раздвинутых бёдер.

— Попробуй губами, — поощряет Генерал, погладив его по голове.

— Расстегнуть? — с приличествующей робостью спрашивает Йохан, глядя на него снизу.

— Пока не надо, — усмехается Михелс, скользнув пальцами по его подбородку. — Сначала привыкни. Попробуй его.

— Хорошо, — послушно выдыхает Йохан и подаётся к нему, потёршись щекой о его бедро.

Доверчиво глядя ему в глаза, Кройф гладит губами его член сквозь брюки, ощущая, как он становится твёрже, как резче выпирает сквозь ткань. Генерал благосклонно перебирает волосы Кройфа и даёт ему понять, что доволен.

— Я не умею, — шепчет Йохан. — Боюсь сделать что-то не так…

— Но ты хочешь? — спрашивает Генерал, коснувшись его щеки.

— Очень хочу. — Кройф целует его ладонь.

— Встань, — командует Михелс, махнув ему вверх. — Так уж и быть, покажу тебе, как это делается.

Ох да. Такой разряд возбуждения, будто Кройфу и в самом деле семнадцать лет, а Генерал — его первый мужчина. Михелс подаёт ему руку, Йохан поспешно поднимается, опираясь на его ладонь. Генерал притягивает его поближе и легко касается губами его живота.

— О господи, — выдыхает Кройф, зажмурившись от удовольствия.

Михелс неторопливо расстёгивает ремень его брюк, поглядывая на него всё с той же лукавой улыбкой.

Неужели действительно бывает так хорошо? Стоило пережить всё, что случилось с Кройфом за последние годы, чтобы в итоге выиграть такой суперприз.

Правда, какой это, к чёрту, итог? Если не умереть от счастья прямо в эту минуту, чего Кройф делать категорически не собирается, то впереди ещё много всякого. И кто знает, что с ними станет дальше.

Очень некстати вспоминать Сурбира, но тот правильно говорил. Жить нужно здесь и сейчас, быть счастливым на всю катушку, потому что завтрашний день может и не настать. Теперь только с Генералом Кройф чувствует себя так, будто его бесконечное пребывание в зале ожидания закончилось и его поезд пришёл, значит, надо брать всё от тех минут, которые они проводят вместе.

Странный звук доносится издалека, будто в дверь позвонили, ну и чёрт с ними, может, телеграмма с поздравлениями к Рождеству запоздала или что-то ещё в таком духе.

— Ты дверь запер? — уточняет Михелс, замерев.

— Я её всегда запираю, — шепчет Йохан, подавшись бёдрами ему навстречу.

Снизу снова слышится какой-то шум — голоса, кажется, входная дверь хлопнула.

— Чего там? — настораживается Генерал, убрав руку с замка молнии его джинсов.

— Да хрен с ними, — бормочет Кройф. — Девочки сами разберутся.

— Тебе будет приятнее, если в дверь постучат уже в процессе? — Михелс поднимается с дивана и смеётся, поцеловав его в щёку. Йохан жмурится от прикосновения его губ, как от ласкового солнечного луча. — Пойдём посмотрим.

— Ох, — мотает головой Кройф, но не возражает, если их прервут на самом интересном месте — действительно будет ещё обиднее, так что лучше застегнуться и послушаться. — Мне кажется или это голос Сурбира?

— Да, вроде похож, — признаёт Генерал. — Он ко мне собирался, но не говорил, когда. С невестой своей обещал приехать.

Кройф слышит здравый скептицизм в его голосе. Чёрт возьми, чего Михелсу надо? Заставлял Сурбира искать себе женщину для брака — так теперь ещё и хочет, чтобы та нравилась ему, а не Виму? Ей-богу, хуже строгого папы. Если уж Генерал так уверен, что Виму без этого никак, ему молиться надо, чтобы Сурбир вообще хоть на ком-нибудь женился…

Неохотно покинув уютный кабинет Генерала, они спускаются по лестнице к входной двери. Михелс идёт впереди, Кройф — за ним. Сначала они видят спины их жён: Вилл и Данни встречают гостей, потом их взорам предстаёт привычно растрёпанный Сурбир в очередной пижонской куртке, а рядом с ним…

— Твою мать, — тихо говорит Михелс. Он так резко остановился, что Кройф влетел ему в спину.

Да, это ни разу не девушка Вима. Йохан Неескенс, который должен мирно зимовать в Штатах, стоит в аккуратной дублёнке возле Сурбира. Он первым замечает Кройфа с Генералом, машет им, пихает локтем в бок Сурбира — тот душевно обнимается с Данни — чтобы Вим поднял глаза.

Боги. Неужели Сурбир и Неескенс… Да ещё и так серьёзно, чтобы приволочь Йохана Второго в гости к Генералу в качестве своего спутника… Нет, не может быть.

— О, ребят! — восклицает Сурбир, решительно раздвигая хрупких женщин, чтобы протиснуться к ним.

— Сними ботинки, они же в снегу! — слышится смутно знакомый Кройфу женский голос. Причём его обладательница говорит по-английски.

Уф! Анна, невеста Сурбира, всё-таки тоже здесь, просто стоит дальше, вот её и не видно было сразу. Неескенс галантно помогает ей снять шубу, Вим этим не озаботился.

Сурбир отмахивается от Анны, Вилл и Данни, привыкшие к нему, только переглядываются и смеются.

Пока все друг с другом здороваются, поздравляют друг друга с Рождеством да обнимаются радостно и тепло, Кройф успевает пару раз перехватить взгляд Неескенса — вроде бы весёлый, но внимательный. Он сюда не отдыхать приехал, он какие-то свои задачи решает.

— Значит, теперь ты у нас с гаремом путешествуешь? — тихо говорит Йохан Первый в ухо Виму, крепко обняв его.

— Заткнись, Кройф, — смеётся Вим, похлопав его по спине. — Это не то, что ты думаешь…

— А что? — интересуется Михелс, пожав руку Анны. — Ладно, сейчас поговорим. Кройф, Вим, идите наверх, в мой кабинет. Вилл, Неескенса и Анну поручаю вашим с Данни заботам.

— Вот и отлично, — оживилась Данни — видно, что она соскучилась по Неескенсу. — Пойдём, Йохан, поможешь мне на кухне.

— Данни, — возмущается Вилл, но та непреклонна:

— Отдохни, ты столько всего уже с утра переделала. Побудь с Анной.

Анна молчаливо оглядывает всю эту толпу полузнакомых людей, бросает короткий взгляд на Вима — но тот только кивает ей и кладёт ладонь на плечо Кройфа:

— Идём. Сейчас будет мне выволочка…

— И как это понимать? — строго спрашивает Генерал, заперев за ними дверь кабинета.

— Послушай, — примирительно вздыхает Сурбир, развернувшись к нему, — всё совсем не так, как выглядит.

— Я оцениваю то, что вижу, — пожимает плечами Генерал.

Кройф, покачав головой, облокачивается на высокую спинку кресла возле стола и смотрит на Вима. Тот окидывает взглядом кабинет и замечает на кожаном диване тёплую кофту Йохана — тот надел её с утра сверху рубашки, но снял, едва они с Михелсом остались наедине. С Генералом, извините, даже сидеть рядом жарко. Не говоря уж об остальном.

— Не помешали? — ухмыляется Вим, кивнув в сторону дивана.

— Естественно, помешали, мы собирались хорошо провести время, — отвечает Генерал, остановившись рядом с Кройфом.

— Могу присоединиться или посмотреть, — предлагает Сурбир, — если нальёте чего-нибудь покрепче чая.

— Прекрати паясничать, — морщится Михелс, садясь в кресло, за которым стоит Кройф, — и перестань уводить разговор от главной темы. Что за хрень мы тут наблюдаем? Что у тебя творится?

Вим, пошатавшись по кабинету, приваливается к столу и задумчиво почёсывает заросший щетиной подбородок. Кройф отмечает, что он успел измениться с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись. Постарше выглядит, но своей моложавости не растерял. Всё тот же озорной блеск в глазах, всё та же обаятельная улыбка. Ему тридцать пять, и он хорош, как чёрт. Ну, или как бог. Пусть и выпивает — Кройф учуял запах алкоголя, когда Вим торжественно целовал его в губы на глазах у Данни, Анны, Вилл и Неескенса. Остаётся надеяться, что он не вёл машину под градусом.

— Слушайте, дела обстояли так, — говорит Сурбир, переводя светлый невинный взгляд с Кройфа на Генерала и обратно. — Мы с Анной там, в Роттердаме, уже взвыли и приехали на каникулы в Амстердам. Нежданно-негаданно объявился Неескенс, чёрт знает, как он нас нашёл, но у него тут, как и у меня, сплошь свои люди. Как бы случайно выловил нас в баре недалеко от Лейдсплейн, сказал, что решил отпуск на родине провести — странный выбор для зимнего досуга, правда? Не, я-то понимаю, зачем, да и ты понимаешь, — ухмыляется Вим, подмигнув Генералу. — Он Рождество встретил с семьёй в Хеемстеде, а потом сюда приехал. Ну дальше ясно, мы начали в баре, жрать захотели, пошли в ресторан, затем поехали в стрип-клуб, продолжили в отеле. Анна уснула в кресле, пока мы болтали, я отнёс её в кровать, а сам пошёл его провожать в гостиницу, где он остановился. Потом…

— Потом вы были у него в номере, это можно не рассказывать, — прерывает Кройф.

— Да, — указывает на него Вим. — Точно. Были. В общем, к Анне я под утро вернулся. Потом мы тут гуляли втроём, катались на коньках…

— Бухали, как черти, — подсказывает Генерал, постукивая по подлокотнику.

— Ну, а чем ещё заняться взрослым людям на каникулах? — разводит руками Вим. — Сегодня решили к тебе поехать, мы же с тобой договаривались, что на Рождество я приеду с Анной. Йохан Второй с нами попросился, он соскучился по тебе, как я мог ему отказать? Вы-то, небось, уже давно здесь, а он тебя больше года не видел… — добавляет Сурбир, обращаясь к Михелсу.

Вместе они тут не очень давно — Кройф в Амстердаме месяца полтора, с тех пор как в «Аяксе» работает, Генерал из Германии приехал только под Рождество. Само собой, с того дня, как он появился в Амстердаме, Кройфа из его дома метлой поганой не выгонишь. Сегодня Данни детей привезла — а то, говорит, забудут за каникулы, как ты выглядишь, муженёк, — да и сама осталась, она часто заезжает пообщаться с Вилл, женой Михелса, они хорошие подруги. Кройф понимает, что Данни давно обо всём догадалась и хочет держать руку на пульсе.

— И что ты мне хочешь сказать, появляясь с Неескенсом и невестой одновременно? — резко спрашивает Михелс.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Вим. — Просто так сложилось, что мы решили все вместе приехать.

— Хотя бы живёте вы порознь? — уточняет Генерал.

Йохан Первый успокаивающе касается его плеча. Михелс отвечает лёгким прикосновением к его пальцам, но тут же убирает руку.

— Да, — отзывается Вим. — Анна не очень ладит с Неескенсом.

— Правда? — поднимает бровь Йохан Первый. — А я видел, как он очень галантно себя с ней вёл там, у дверей.

— Я попросил включить его фирменное обаяние, чтобы ей понравиться, — вздыхает Сурбир. — И он старается, но Анна всё равно на него косо смотрит. Слишком красивый, говорит, друг у тебя.

— Она всё чувствует, — укоряет Михелс. — А ты её мучаешь. И себя тоже. И Неескенса в придачу. Он же не ко мне припёрся, не успокаивай себя этой мыслью. Он за тобой поехал.

— Да нахрена я ему, — грустно смеётся Вим. — Он молодой, богатый, знаменитый, на него на улице каждый оборачивается, не только как на Неескенса — просто как на красивого парня. А я кто? Старый полуженатый еврей, да ещё и алкоголик.

— Об этом после поговорим, — качает головой Генерал.

Кройф хмуро смотрит на его заметно полысевшую макушку, и почему-то эти неизбежные свидетельства возраста Генерала вызывают в нём нежность, болезненную нежность, а не печаль. Хотя он понимает, что чем старше будет становиться Михелс, тем сильнее они будут друг от друга отдаляться. Это, наверное, неизбежно. Хоть пока и кажется перспективой весьма туманной.

«Вот ты сука, — думает Кройф с неожиданной злобой, бросив взгляд на Вима. — Все сливки снял, закадрил его тридцатисемилетним, а мне оставил… только то, что я смогу урвать, прежде чем стану ему просто другом. Сука». Если Генерал так потрясающе хорош сейчас, страшно даже подумать, насколько он был бесподобен тогда. В те годы, когда до него дорвался Сурбир.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спрашивает Вим, глядя в глаза Генералу. — Что я не брошу Анну, что не распишусь с ним, пока мы оба тут, в Амстердаме, где можно это сделать? Не бойся. Не брошу. Не распишусь. Мне любые госучреждения строго противопоказаны, меня как увидят — обяжут сначала Майе все алименты выплатить, а потом уж подумают, регистрировать ли мой новый брак. Успокойся. Всё сделаю, как ты хотел. Вернусь с Анной в Америку, женюсь на ней.

— Значит, ты всё-таки решил туда податься, — задумчиво отвечает Михелс. Судя по его тону, они это обсуждали не раз и не два.

— Решил, — пожимает плечами Вим. — В «Спарте» меня ненавидят. Фанаты обзывают сраным амстердамским евреем. Остальные считают просто ленивой дряхлой звездой, приехавшей за баблом. В Америке, знаешь, как-то теплее относятся, там я — оооо, Сурбир, который сыграл в двух финалах Чемпионатов мира, оооо, легенда. А тут — просто говорящая руина.

— Авторитета тебе не хватает, — понимающе вздыхает Кройф.

— Ну да, я не ты, извини, — разводит руками Вим. — Да и Анне тут скучно, она тоскует. Языка не знает, трамваев боится, подружек нет, люди грубые, не то что в Калифорнии.

— Что она вообще в тебе нашла, — вздыхает Михелс.

— Её родители тоже как-то не догнали, чем я ей приглянулся, — смеётся Сурбир, запрокинув голову.

— Ты уже с родителями познакомился? — удивляется Кройф, смахнув воображаемую пылинку с плеча Генерала.

— Вообще-то, она моя невеста, Кройф, и жениху подобает познакомиться с семьёй, — резко отвечает Сурбир, развернувшись к ним. — Так что я скатался в Нью-Мексико, наслушался говна от её мамы и уж тем более — от её папы-юриста. Они явно не таким своего зятя представляли.

Да уж. Если Сусила или Шанталь, повзрослев, приведут домой подобного типа, Кройф первым ему голову открутит.

— Но благословили? — уточняет Михелс.

— Не убили — считай, что благословили, — пожимает плечами Вим. — И сегодня, как видишь, делаю аналогичный высокий жест, привёз невесту в твой дом знакомиться. Никакой другой семьи у меня нет.

— Тогда советую поскорее присоединиться к Анне, — вздыхает Генерал. — Представляешь, каково ей там одной.

— Да я бы с радостью, но ты потребовал разговора, — отзывается Сурбир, глядя на Михелса.

— Нужно было внести ясность. С тобой отдельно пообщаюсь позже, — сухо сообщает Генерал. — И не вздумай сбежать, понял?

— Чего ж тут непонятного, — огрызается Вим. — Могу идти, мой повелитель?

— Оба свободны, — говорит Генерал, оглянувшись на Кройфа. — И позовите ко мне Неескенса.

— Хорошо, — кивает Кройф, положив руку ему на плечо.

«И как мы дошли до жизни такой? — хмуро думает Йохан Первый, выходя из кабинета Генерала вместе с Вимом. — Почему всё не может оставаться так спокойно и хорошо, как было в Калифорнии?»

Да понятно, почему. Там они были вместе — а здесь разделены, каждый сам по себе, им приходится конкурировать за внимание Генерала, и Вим чувствует, что Михелс отдаляется от него. Но в этом ведь виноват совсем не Кройф.

Ещё в Лос-Анджелесе, когда они гуляли вместе по пляжу, Кройф спрашивал Сурбира — как, почему, зачем ты решился на это, для чего ты нас друг к другу подталкиваешь, что ты на самом деле задумал? Вима трудно заподозрить в интригах, он умный, но добрый и честный. «Когда я приехал, он уже для себя всё определил, — отвечал Сурбир, и алое предзакатное солнце отражалось в зеркальных стёклах его очков. — Он во всём разобрался и знал, чего хочет. Ты упирался, смущался и отрицал очевидное, но он привык получать то, что наметил. А я люблю, когда он счастлив и доволен. Ты же понимаешь. Сколько б я себе ни говорил, что никогда его не отпущу, от меня ничего не зависит. Да и от тебя ничего не зависит. Всё будет так, как он решит».

Кройф отчаянно завидует Сурбиру. Завидует тому, что тот успел раньше, что получил Генерала более молодым, яростным и страстным, что напитался адреналином запретной связи, что сам Сурбир был в то время более открытым и восприимчивым. Тому, что он получил те эмоции и ощущения, на которые Кройфу уже не приходится рассчитывать, хотя бы потому что он старше и опытнее, чем был Вим в тем годы. А Генерал Кройфу поведал, что, когда он ещё тренировал их обоих в «Аяксе», Вим ревновал его к Кройфу и завидовал тем привилегиям, которые были только у Кройфа: Йохан имел право заговорить с Генералом, зайти к нему в кабинет, поделиться своими соображениями и даже, господи помилуй, дать совет Михелсу. Так они и меняются ролями, выходит, и ревнуют, и завидуют, и никогда не будут считать, что у них есть всё, чего они хотели. Если человек такой невероятный, как Генерал, — то и получить с ним рассчитываешь целую вселенную, не меньше.

— Я курить, — говорит Кройф, направляясь к лестнице.

— Вообще не представляю, как ты с ним терпишь столько времени без курева, — сочувственно похлопывает его по плечу Вим.

— Ну, пора и мне учиться компромиссам, — грустно усмехается Йохан. — Он терпит, что от меня всё равно воняет табаком, а я не курю в его доме.

— Ладно, пойду тогда найду Неескенса, — кивает Вим. — Не, ну каково, а? Мы оба в полном его распоряжении, и он нас посылает за Прекрасным, мать его, принцем.

— Ты его тоже пойми, он волнуется, — разводит руками Кройф, уже ступив на первую ступеньку. — Слушай, я честно сдохну, если сейчас не покурю, встретимся на заднем крыльце.

— Окей, — подмигивает Вим. — Дождись меня.

— И давно ты с Сурбиром встречаешься? — деловито спрашивает Данни, раскладывая закуски на блюде.

— Давненько, — прикинув, отвечает Йохан Второй. — Ай, чёрт! — И поспешно слизывает с пальца паштет, в который ненароком влез. — А что, так заметно?

— Мне — заметно, — смеётся Данни, лукаво покосившись на него. — Сколько лет я вас обоих знаю… И чего, как у вас дела?

— Да по-разному, — вздыхает Неескенс, приподняв полотенце, которым накрыт противень. — Это тоже выкладываем?

— Да, пора уже, если будем Михелса ждать, всё окончательно остынет, — закатывает глаза Данни. — Придёт, как соизволит. Хотя бы закуски подадим, а как он спустится — принесём основное блюдо… Ты не увиливай от разговора, ладно?

— Тут опасно, вдруг девчонки придут уши погреть, — отпирается Неескенс.

— О да, они по тебе соскучились, — смеётся Данни и торопится к двери, чтобы прикрыть её. — Да и я, признаться, тоже. Так тоскую по Барселоне, что чертовски рада тебя видеть. Когда ты рядом — можно представить, что мы ещё там…

— Погодка не та, — кивает в сторону окна Йохан Второй — там валит снег. — Еле доехали.

— Ну ты-то в Нью-Йорке к зиме привык, — пожимает плечами Данни.

— У меня всё хорошо, — сообщает Неескенс, открывая шкаф — нужно ещё одно блюдо. — Лучше расскажи про вас — как устроились, как у Йохана настроение, какие перспективы.

— Он не хочет обратно в Штаты, — отзывается Данни. — Прекрасно понимаю, почему, я не слепая. Он прикрывается сборной — дескать, жаждет снова за Голландию выступать, а для этого нужно играть в Европе. Сейчас у него несколько предложений наклёвывается — Германия, Англия и Испания, в Испанию он бы поехал, но там второй дивизион. Так что Кройф пока в раздумьях. А ты вернёшься в Америку?

— Да, у меня контракт на пять лет, — вздыхает Неескенс, поставив блюдо на стол. — Мне хорошо в Нью-Йорке, нравится этот безумный ритм жизни, там весело. Значит, Кройф намерен остаться?

— Кройф не хочет уезжать далеко от… него, — поясняет Данни, кивнув наверх. — И это меня слегка пугает.

— Почему? — хмурится Неескенс.

— Как только прилетели в Амстердам, Йохан сразу рванул к нему в Кёльн, — тихо отвечает Данни, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Посоветоваться. И ещё пару раз до Рождества успел туда смотаться. Нет, я всё понимаю. Он главный человек в жизни Йохана, но раньше Кройф как-то справлялся без него, а теперь это… это странно, понимаешь? Я вообще не помню, чтобы он так сходил с ума по кому-нибудь. Ну, может, по тебе, — скептически добавляет Данни, подумав. — Но тогда он был моложе. Теперь начинаю себя накручивать и подозревать, вдруг всё это чёрте сколько лет тянется, а я проморгала…

— Слушай, они всегда много общались, — успокаивает Неескенс. — Я его часами ждал после тренировок, потому что они разговаривали. Каждый день. Подолгу. Не знаю, о чём.

— Может, и ты всё проморгал? — щурится Данни.

— Нет, — отрицает Йохан Второй. — У них были очень тёплые, близкие отношения, он был Йохану старшим товарищем, наставником, другом. Теперь Йохан сам близок к тому, чтобы стать тренером. Ему нужны советы и поддержка, а Генерал — единственный, от кого он в состоянии это принять. Кройф всегда прав, мы оба в курсе, но это не значит, что он не боится облажаться в новой роли.

— Ну, отчасти так и есть, — не возражает Данни. — Только вот с тех пор как Михелс приехал, Кройф тут торчит целыми днями. И это меня слегка напрягает.

Осторожный стук в дверь прерывает их разговор.

— Не помешал? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Сурбир, приоткрыв дверь и засунув лохматую башку в кухню.

— Нет, конечно, — сердито отвечает Данни, вытерев руки полотенцем.

— О, еда! — оживляется Вим, рванув к столу.

— Не смей! — грозит пальцем Данни.

Сурбиру любые запреты нипочём — тут же хватает с ближайшей тарелки бутерброд, запихивает его в пасть и жестами показывает: «Ну сдвинете их, и будет, словно так и было».

— Какой же ты варвар, — закатывает глаза Данни, но, ясное дело, простит. Виму все всё прощают. — Совсем забыл манеры со своей американкой.

— Прости, дорогая, — бурчит Вим, стараясь побыстрее прожевать бутерброд. — Жрать охота, я даже не помню, завтракал ли сегодня.

— Завтракал, — напоминает Неескенс. — Мы ели в брассерии у моста.

— Не мешай давить на жалость, мальчик! — отмахивается Вим, направляясь к шкафу. — Тебя, кстати, ждёт наверху Генерал, желает поговорить наедине, так что собери всё своё мужество и вали к нему. Вряд ли он будет хвалить тебя за успехи в играх «Космоса»…

— Сурбир, это коньяк, — угрожающе говорит Данни, следя за ним.

— Да ладно? А я думал, чай в бутылку налили, — ржёт Вим, поставив коньяк на стол и разыскивая стакан. — Я уже свою порцию добрых слов от Генерала получил, мне можно. Детка, ты ещё тут? — поворачивается он к Неескенсу. — Давай-ка шустренько в кабинет строгого директора. Он что-то нервный, успокой его, как ты умеешь. — И ласково шлёпает Йохана Второго по заднице.

— Скотина ты невыносимая, — толкнув его локтем в бок, сообщает Неескенс.

— Но ты меня любишь, — подмигивает Сурбир, похлопав его по щеке.

— Ненавижу, — вздыхает Йохан Второй.

— Я так и сказал, — смеётся Вим, поставив на стол стакан. — Буду о тебе молиться! — обещает он, зубами вытащив пробку из бутылки.

— Идиот, — качает головой Неескенс.

— А вы милые, — отмечает Данни. — Но не вздумайте это повторить на глазах у Вилл, понятно?

— Чего тут непонятного, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй и всё-таки покидает кухню.

— Сурбир, ступай уже в гостиную, правда, — рекомендует Данни, проводив его взглядом. — Вилл чудесная, добрейшая женщина, только сам знаешь, как она умеет выедать мозг чайной ложкой, особенно если перед ней невеста мальчика, который ей как сын. Твоя Анна уже стопроцентно готова сбежать от неё через окно.

— Спешу на помощь, — обещает Вим, опрокинув в себя полстакана коньяка. — А ты тут точно одна справишься?

— Ты говоришь с женой Кройфа и матерью троих детей, засранец, — нежно отвечает Данни. — Нет такой напасти, с которой я не управлюсь.

— Даже не обнимешь? — тихо спрашивает Неескенс, глядя на Генерала. — Я океан пересёк, чтобы тебя увидеть…

— Не лги, — обрывает Михелс. — Ты совсем не ко мне приехал.

— Что? — морщится Йохан Второй. — Не знаю, чего ты там придумал, но тебе я не лгу. Никогда.

— Значит, себе лжёшь. Это ещё хуже.

Генерал не предложил Неескенсу сесть и сам поднялся из кресла, едва Йохан Второй переступил порог, поэтому сейчас они стоят в центре комнаты, и обоим, наверное, некомфортно в равной мере. Хотя тут уютно. Тикают часы на стене — и больше ни звука, только голоса и топот снизу. Как из другого мира. Единственное, что бесит Неескенса, — тёплая кофта на диване, которая точно принадлежит Кройфу. Специально тут её оставил, что ли? Территорию свою пометил?

— Раз насквозь меня видишь, то и мне объясни, — предлагает Йохан Второй, скрестив на груди руки.

— Ты поехал за Сурбиром, — говорит Генерал, сделав шаг к нему. — Потому что считаешь, что ещё не поздно вмешаться и отогнать от него Анну. Что Вим может достаться тебе. И это запредельный эгоизм, такого я от тебя не ожидал.

— Неправда, — качает головой Неескенс. — То есть, я действительно считаю, что Вим совершает огромную ошибку, и это так. Он женится на первой встречной, она его недостойна.

— А ты, значит, достоин, — ухмыляется Генерал.

Господи, вот бы он не усмехнулся, а по-настоящему улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой — радостной, широкой, солнечной. Когда он так улыбается кому-то, адресат чувствует себя самым счастливым в мире, — во всяком случае, с Неескенсом так было всегда, даже десять лет назад. Кажется, с тех дней, когда они были счастливы в Барселоне, прошла целая вечность, а не два года, Генерал сильно изменился и постарел — будто время побежало быстрее после того, как им с Неескенсом пришлось расстаться, но ведь улыбка у него осталась та же, в этом Йохан Второй совершенно уверен. Только вот пока Михелс не считает, что Неескенс заслужил такую честь.

— Дело не во мне, а в нём, — возражает Йохан Второй. — Ему плохо, ты что, не видишь? Конечно, он старается выглядеть счастливым, это же наш непоколебимый Сурбир, но по нему всё сразу ясно.

— И ты приехал его поддержать, — кивает Генерал. — На первый взгляд, очень мило, настоящий друг, все дела. Но ты же свои цели преследуешь, что я, не знаю тебя, что ли? Пытаешься расстроить его помолвку, Анну отпугнуть — смотри, дескать, твой будущий муж не только пьёт, как свинья, он ещё и трахает симпатичного приятеля, причём гораздо охотнее, чем тебя.

— Послушай…

— А ты представь, что она уехала, — жестом заставив его замолчать, говорит Михелс. — Вот, уехала Анна домой в Калифорнию, вся в слезах, ты её проводил в аэропорт, дал ей свой платок и так далее, истинный джентльмен, простил ей даже свою расцарапанную морду. И что дальше, Неескенс? Ты тоже уедешь, у тебя контракт до восемьдесят четвёртого года. Допустим, Сурбир отмучается в «Спарте» и в Америку вернётся. В Нью-Йорке он никому нахрен не нужен, у вас команда звёзд, а не сбитых лётчиков. Уедет в какую-нибудь глухомань. Там он останется совершенно один, будет шляться с дружками, которые просто хотят побухать за его счёт, пить, как чёрт, творить хрен знает что, спать в канавах, валяться под заборами, потому что некому будет о нём позаботиться, никто его не будет дома ждать, никто не будет его искать в ночи по всем окрестностям. Сейчас хоть Анна за ним ходит. Запихивает его в такси в нужный момент, тащит домой, стирает заблёванную постель, чистит ковёр и отмывает ванную. Ты понимаешь, что его загубишь? Ему нянька нужна, а не любовник, который будет раз в месяц приезжать.

— Будто не знаешь, почему он себя так ведёт! — повышает голос Йохан Второй, крепко обхватив себя руками.

— Твоя версия? — поднимает бровь Генерал.

— Он сюда за тобой поехал, — жёстко, с напором говорит Йохан Второй. — Добился, чтобы его именно в Роттердам в аренду отдали, хотя все знают, как там относятся к выходцам из «Аякса», — и ты вроде не возражал. Он приехал, Анну сюда приволок, она тут совсем одна, вот и ходит за ним по кабакам, ни слова не понимая в его пьяном трёпе с друзьями. А ты его отталкиваешь, избегаешь его, запрещаешь ему приезжать к тебе в Кёльн…

— Его место — рядом с будущей женой, — огрызается Генерал.

— Он взрослый мальчик, сам решает, где его место, — разводит руками Йохан Второй. — Тебе что, так трудно уделить больше времени тому, кто потратил на тебя всю жизнь?

— Он тратил жизнь только на себя самого, — возражает Михелс. — Ты плохо знаешь Вима, если считаешь, что он всецело зависит от меня.

— Ты просто хочешь его сплавить Анне, как котёнка в хорошие руки, — мотает головой Неескенс. — Сам не готов нести за него ответственность — вот и отстраняешься. Тебе даже поддержать его трудно, чего тебе стоит поговорить с ним о его будущем, о тренерской карьере? Он ведь хочет быть тренером, не то, что я.

— Какой он, на хрен, тренер, если весь Амстердам только и говорит о том, где и как Сурбир вчера нажрался? — задаёт резонный вопрос Генерал. — Тренер должен быть примером самодисциплины, у него должна быть железная воля и идеальная репутация! А Сурбира каждый вечер все видят бухим в хламину — и как ты себе представляешь его на тренерском посту? Даже если он соберётся и бросит пить, это не поможет. Вся Европа в курсе, какой у него, кхм, стиль жизни. Пусть едет в Штаты и делает всё сам.

— Так скажи ему это! — требует Неескенс. — Ты — единственный человек, которого он послушает.

— Поговорю с ним вечером, — вздыхает Генерал, отвернувшись, и быстро идёт к столу. — Честное слово, уж сколько лет, как я вам всем не тренер, а до сих пор себя чувствую воспитателем в детском саду. Вы между собой не через меня пообщаться в принципе не можете?

— Можем, — хмуро отвечает Неескенс, — но все люди, которых ты вокруг себя собрал, слушаются только тебя. А я для него не авторитет, я — как ты правильно сказал, симпатичный приятель, с которым можно и потрепаться, и выпить, и потрахаться. Ты совершенно зря считаешь, что я приехал в Амстердам с целью выйти за него замуж. Я не совсем сумасшедший.

— А кажется, что совсем, — отмечает Михелс, налив себе воды из графина.

— Можно мне тоже? — просит Неескенс. В горле пересохло и от злости, и от волнения, и от прочих эмоций.

— Можно, — ворчливо отзывается Генерал. — Иди сюда.

Йохан Второй, присев на край стола, смотрит, как он наливает воду во второй стакан.

— Пообещай, что не будешь его уговаривать всё бросить ради тебя, — требует Генерал, — и не будешь сам делать глупости. С вас станется. Думаешь, мне Хаппель не рассказал, как вы чудили в Аргентине?

— И что ты почувствовал, когда узнал? — интересуется Неескенс, взяв стакан из его рук.

— Глубокое моральное удовлетворение, разумеется, — усмехается Генерал, глядя куда-то вдаль, мимо него. — У меня хотя бы таких проблем в сборной не было.

— Ты же знаешь, почему он себя ведёт, как трудный подросток, — тихо говорит Неескенс, отпив воды. — Требует внимания. Надеется, что ты к нему придёшь, накажешь, а потом пожалеешь и приласкаешь, скажешь, что он не совсем пропащий, что надежда ещё есть, просто надо взяться за ум и начать тренерскую карьеру в Штатах.

— Допустим, один раз приду и скажу. А потом? — спрашивает Генерал, покосившись на него. — Он вернётся в Америку, я не смогу с ним быть, и ты тоже. Опять куролесить начнёт — и там свой авторитет просрёт так же, как тут просрал.

— Ему одного твоего ласкового слова на год хватит, — уверяет Неескенс.

Генерал вздыхает. Йохан Второй жадно смотрит на него — и наглядеться не может, не хочет взгляд отводить, ни за что, никогда, просто смотреть на него, ей-богу, он уже и этому рад.

— Он думает, что ты поставил на нём крест, что считаешь его своей неудачей, — добавляет Неескенс, повертев в руках стакан.

— Да господи… — качает головой Генерал. — Не в этом же дело.

— Конечно, с Кройфом тебе интереснее, чем с нами, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — Он — куда более перспективная инвестиция, он точно будет тренером — и непременно добьётся успеха, у него мозг так устроен. Вот и получается, что ты сторонишься Вима, потому что он ведёт себя непотребно, а Вим пьёт, потому что ты его игнорируешь, и замкнутый круг, всё.

— Тут не один замкнутый круг, — возражает Михелс. — В «Спарте» ему почти не дают играть, потому что он далеко не в лучшей форме, а он пьёт, потому что его не ставят в основу.

— А ещё его там ненавидят, — добавляет Неескенс. — И обстановка там не самая здоровая.

— Его ненавидят, потому что он всех презирает, — вздыхает Генерал. — Срётся с журналистами и оскорбляет их. Журналисты настраивают против него фанатов, а он только насмехается и язвит в ответ. Что уж говорить про отношение других игроков к нему, сам подумай, мы же не в вакууме живём. Неескенс, послушай, это проблемы Вима — и он их должен сам решать, а ты его только путаешь и вводишь в соблазн.

— Ему хорошо со мной, — не соглашается Неескенс.

— В том-то и дело. А без тебя будет ещё хуже, чем до твоего приезда.

Неескенс отводит взгляд и молча рассматривает ковёр сквозь дно пустого стакана, который так и держит в руке.

— Можно ещё? — тихо спрашивает он.

Генерал, пожав плечами, наливает ему полстакана воды. Себе тоже.

— Если бы я один приехал, ты бы меня и на порог не пустил, — предполагает Йохан Второй, отпив.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Генерал, покосившись на него.

— Данни сказала, Кройф у тебя безвылазно торчит, — усмехается Неескенс. — И правильно, охраняет тебя от конкурентов.

— Хозяин в этом доме я, а не Кройф.

Неескенс поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и встречает взгляд Генерала.

Осторожно, словно опасаясь его спугнуть резким движением, Михелс забирает у него стакан и ставит на стол. Здесь так тихо, что, кажется, Неескенс даже слышит лёгкий шорох прикосновения, когда Генерал проводит пальцами по его щеке.

— Ты сказал, что я буду тебе принадлежать, пока хочу быть твоим, — шепчет Йохан Второй, поймав его руку. — Так вот, я хочу, слышишь? Всё ещё хочу.

Михелс шумно вздыхает, когда Неескенс прижимает его пальцы к губам.

— Где тебя черти носили? — спрашивает Кройф, обернувшись. — Я уже задубел тут.

— Ну прости, прости, мой хороший, — обезоруживающе улыбается Вим, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Пришлось показаться на глаза Анне, чтоб не подумала, что я сбежал…

Кройф со вздохом кидает окурок в жестяную пепельницу на высокой ножке, которую специально для него поставили здесь. Снег так и идёт, но под козырьком заднего крыльца вполне терпимо.

— И как она? — интересуется Йохан. — Не очень напугана?

— Не понимает, что происходит и куда мы все постоянно пропадаем, но в целом держится молодцом, она девочка не робкая, — смеётся Сурбир, взяв его за руки. — Ого, ты и правда заледенел в своём красивом пальто. — Вим решительно расстёгивает куртку. — Иди ко мне, согрею.

— Сурбир… — шепчет Кройф, нервно посмеиваясь. — Ну ты чего, вдруг увидят.

— Пусть видят, я что, не имею права старого друга спасти от лютого холода? — Вим целует его в макушку. — Давай-давай, обними меня. Простудишься — Данни нас обоих прибьёт.

Сопротивляться не особо хочется. Кройф прижимается к большому, тёплому телу Вима, запускает руки ему под куртку и замирает, припав щекой к его груди, гладя его спину под шелестящей от его прикосновений тканью.

— Так-то лучше. — Сурбир старательно прикрывает его полами куртки. — Чего ты так легко одет?

— Кофта ещё была, — отзывается Кройф, — но она в кабинете Генерала осталась.

— Да, туда сейчас не сунешься особо, — соглашается Вим, обняв его покрепче. — Неескенс там, думаю, надолго.

— Ты весь провоняешь моим табаком.

— Ну и пусть.

От Сурбира пахнет парфюмом и алкоголем — Кройф чувствует мощный выхлоп, когда Вим касается губами его волос и шумно вздыхает.

— Ты же пьяный, — бормочет он, и Вим сразу оживляется:

— Точно, во я дурак. — Жестом фокусника он вынимает из кармана фляжку. — Але-оп! Будешь? Тут, правда, мало, но рассчитываю на дозаправку, когда твоя строгая красотка свалит с кухни.

— А давай. — Кройф неохотно вытаскивает одну руку из-под его куртки и берёт фляжку. — За встречу.

Убедившись, что Йохан сделал пару основательных глотков, Сурбир прячет фляжку во внутренний карман куртки. Теперь им ничего не мешает обниматься дальше.

— Соскучился по тебе. — Вим гладит его спину. — Как ты, мой хороший?

— Стыдно тебе говорить, что счастлив, — шепчет Кройф, прикрыв глаза.

— Нечего тебе стыдиться, — говорит Сурбир, и Йохан чувствует его голос всем телом, не только слухом. — Ты не виноват, что всё так получилось. Жили бы мы дальше в Калифорнии, было бы всё в порядке.

— Да, — отзывается Кройф. — Там было лучше всего. Опять встречали бы Рождество под пальмами, все вместе.

— И чего, какие у тебя планы? — спрашивает Вим, потёршись подбородком о макушку Кройфа. — Останешься в «Аяксе», будешь плести интриги и бороться за пост главного тренера?

— Да какое там, у меня диплома нет, без него не допустят, — ворчит Кройф. — И не хочу я пока в тренеры, понял? Это пытка, серьёзно, не могу на скамейке сидеть и завидовать тем, кто на поле. Нет, Вим, не созрел я ещё. Сколько смогу играть — буду играть, вот это моё, это по мне. Когда совсем тяжело станет — подумаю о тренерской работе…

— А он чего советует? — интересуется Сурбир.

— Он всё понимает и тоже считает, что мне ещё рано, — вздыхает Кройф. — Поговори с ним сегодня обязательно, раз уж он сам предложил, только без говна всего этого, ладно? Как с другом, как с учителем. Он обиделся, когда ты в интервью брякнул, что наибольшее впечатление на тебя как тренер произвёл Хаппель.

— Но там я честно заявил, что больше всех надо мной работал Михелс, — смеётся Вим. — Он чего, читает мои интервью?

— Да, и очень внимательно, — отвечает Йохан, заглянув ему в глаза. — Слушай, ему не всё равно. И ты его огорчаешь. Это не из-за меня он не хочет с тобой видеться, ты же понимаешь, не я у него время отнимаю, он нашёл бы достаточно времени для нас обоих, если бы захотел, но он не желает с тобой встречаться, потому что ему больно тебя таким видеть.

— Каким — таким? — спрашивает Вим, погладив его волосы. — Я что, сильно изменился? Так ты тоже не молодеешь, вообще-то.

— Ты меняешься, это правда, — честно отвечает Кройф, — и далеко не к лучшему. Дело не во внешности, у тебя характер портится. Ты и раньше был невозможный, но твои выходки были добрее, что ли.

— Климат дерьмовый, — усмехается Вим, укачивая его в объятиях. — Вот в Калифорнии — там другое дело, и теперь я знаю разницу. Когда солнце и тепло — люди довольные, а когда холод и дождь постоянно — все грубые и злые, как у нас. Так что я обратно хочу. Тоска по родине — это как-то не про меня.

— А я в Испанию хочу, жуть как хочу, — вздыхает Кройф. — И есть предложение оттуда, но второй дивизион.

— А по деньгам что? — щурится Вим.

— Торгуемся, — коротко отвечает Йохан. — Деньги нужны, сам понимаешь. Данни тебе не успела пожаловаться, какой я жадный стал?

— Нет, но могу представить. Кстати, ты Дику ван Дайку не звонил?

Не звонил. Совсем не до него сейчас, особенно когда Генерал в городе.

— Ещё нет, но позвоню, — после паузы говорит Йохан. — Он мне должен.

— Много?

— Много, — вздыхает Кройф. — Мы собирались вместе бизнесом заниматься, я долю вложил, но всё поменялось, непонятно, вернёмся ли мы вообще к этому проекту, и большая сумма сейчас мне нужнее, чем постоянный доход в перспективе.

— Понятно. — Сурбир целует его в лоб. — Да, облом вышел у ван Дайка.

— А ты и рад.

— Честно? Рад, — подтверждает Вим. — Он это заслужил.

— А я тоже рад, что всё так вышло, — признаётся Кройф, сцепив руки на его пояснице. — Стоило всё потерять, чтоб такое получить взамен.

— Да уж, — смеётся Вим, прижавшись щекой к его волосам. — Если б не твой жуликоватый агентишка, это Рождество ты провёл бы куда скучнее. Сидел бы в своём роскошном барселонском доме, в тепле и уюте, ждал бы, когда всё это семейное благолепие кончится, чтобы под приличным деловым предлогом свалить в Ниццу и броситься под ван Дайка. Но вот счастье — теперь ты здесь, в холодном Амстердаме, без денег, зато под Генералом, а не под каким-то там ван Дайком.

— Ну, может, если бы меня не было, под ним был бы ты, — пожимает плечами Кройф.

— Кто знает, — тихо говорит Вим, гладя его спину. — Всё решает только он. Не ты и не я. Чёрт знает, почему он тебя выбрал и решил состариться рядом с тобой, а не со мной или с Неескенсом.

— Думаешь, у него на меня такие далеко идущие планы? — нервно смеётся Кройф.

— У Неескенса такая теория, — отзывается Сурбир. — Дескать, Генерал не хочет, чтобы я или он видели, как он будет меняться с возрастом, ему всё-таки пятьдесят три скоро. А ты теперь никуда от него не денешься, станешь ему не только другом, учеником, соратником и продолжателем его дела, но и последним любовником, который будет с ним до самого… ну ты понял. Думаю, он в тебе не ошибся, Кройф, если так.

От слов Сурбира стало ещё холоднее, чем от морозного воздуха, и даже в его жарких объятиях по телу Кройфа пробежала дрожь.

— Ну вас к чёрту с такими теориями, — огрызается он, снова прижавшись щекой к широкой груди Сурбира.

— Знал, что ты так скажешь. — Вим шумно вздыхает, уткнувшись в его волосы, будто занюхивает Кройфом выпивку. — Но без разницы, что ты говоришь, главное — что ты делать будешь.

— Сурбир, а сам-то ты чего делаешь? — приподнимает голову Кройф.

— Ничего особенного, у меня тоже руки замёрзли, — невинно смеётся Вим.

— И обязательно их греть в задних карманах моих джинсов?

— Услуга за услугу, Кройф. Ты согреваешься в моих объятиях, а я тискаю твою задницу, она у тебя ещё очень даже ничего.

— Пьяный дурень, — ласково вздыхает Кройф.

— Не такой уж и пьяный, — возражает Сурбир. — Можешь сам проверить.

— Как? — удивляется Кройф.

— А так. — Вим вытаскивает его руку из-под своей куртки и, чуть отстранившись, кладёт её себе пониже пояса. — Чувствуешь? Значит, почти трезвый.

— С каких пор это стало показателем? — Кройфу так смешно, что он даже возмутиться забывает.

— А с недавних, — охотно поясняет Сурбир, мягко, но настойчиво прижимая его руку крепче. — В тот вечер, когда Неескенса встретил, мы с ним накидались в дрова. Он меня в отель привёл, штаны мне расстегнул, а поднять никак не мог, бедный, так старался, и руками, и губами, и языком… Долго со мной мучился, зато когда поднял — на славу поднял, так, что уронить никак не мог, представляешь. Всё уже перепробовали, во всех видах и позах, а кончить не получалось.

— Да что ты говоришь, — усмехается Кройф, пытаясь аккуратно убрать руку, чтоб и Вима не обидеть резким отказом, и его домогательства прервать. — И какой же финал был у этой драматичной истории?

— Такой, — шепчет Вим ему в ухо. — Я попросил Неескенса меня трахнуть, да пожёстче. Зажмурился покрепче, представил Генерала. Он умница, всё понял, дал мне пальцы в рот, как только вошёл. И всё, я сразу финишировал, веришь, даже толком насладиться им не успел.

— И всё помнишь? — уточняет Кройф.

— Вспомнил, когда он мне рассказал утром. — Дыхание Вима щекочет ухо. — Прям при Анне. Она ж голландского не понимает. Очень забавно слушать, как он при моей невесте рассказывает, как меня трахал прошлой ночью.

— Ты её специально бесишь? Остерегайся, — предупреждает Кройф, всё-таки вытащив руку из-под его ладони. — Так она тайком голландский выучит и станет всё понимать, но тебе, разумеется, не скажет.

— Я не о том, Кройф. — Вим, взяв его за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Видишь, какой я жалкий стал.

— Не смей так говорить о себе. — Кройф сжимает его запястье. — Ты никогда не был жалким и не будешь, понял? Ты — всё тот же Вим Сурбир, которого я знаю всю жизнь. В которого влюбился мальчишкой. С которым в бассейне купался голым. С которым был в Лос-Анджелесе. Человек, который делал со мной то, что я разрешал тебе, может быть каким угодно, только не жалким.

Отняв его пальцы от своего лица, Йохан прижимает его руку к губам. Сурбир улыбается — растроганно, нежно — и мягко касается его губ.

— Калифорнию вспомнил, — шепчет Йохан, поцеловав его пальцы. — Только тебе и ему я мог позволить такое с собой творить. Только с вами я мог получать удовольствие от того, что вы со мной делали. Мне было так хорошо, Вим. Сейчас бы обратно туда, в твой дом, на кровать твою широченную.

— А я знаешь куда хотел бы сейчас попасть? — усмехнувшись, говорит Вим. — В шестидесятые. В родительскую квартиру. И ты лежишь передо мной, такой смешной, юный, тощий, растрёпанный. Мы уже прикончили бутылку дешёвого джина, оба пьяные, хотим друг друга до умопомрачения, и я тебе делаю первый в твоей жизни минет.

— О да, — вздыхает Кройф — это невозможно забыть. — Обожаю тебя. Никогда не перестану обожать.

— И я тебя.

Вим крепко обнимает его, и Йохан замирает, припав щекой к его груди, слушая биение его сердца.

Тишину нарушает стук в дверное окошко. Кройф едва успевает отстраниться, прежде чем дверь, ведущая на заднее крыльцо, приоткрывается.

— Ой, Данни, — нервно смеётся Йохан. — А мы тут…

— Курим, — подсказывает Вим, обернувшись.

— Как школьники, ей-богу, — вздыхает Данни, окинув их взглядом. — Сбежали с дискотеки типа целоваться, а сами пьёте тайком, да? Пойдёмте уже за стол, там совершенно легальное спиртное.

— Но нет романтики, — поднимает указательный палец Сурбир.

— Зато есть твоя невеста, — пожимает плечами Данни.

— Вот именно, — смеётся Вим. — Так что лучше возьми шубу и давай к нам, тут веселее.

— Сурбир, надоел, честное слово, — качает головой Данни. — Чем старше становишься, тем больше в тебе от мальчишки, не замечал? Ты в двадцать три куда взрослее был…

Генерал спустился в гостиную вместе с Неескенсом и бровью не повёл, будто так и должно быть. Но за столом по правую его руку сидит супруга, по левую — Кройф, как обычно. Йохан Первый остаётся в своих правах, волноваться не о чем. Сурбир устроился между Неескенсом и Анной, вертится, как заводной, пытаясь обеспечить вниманием обоих в равной степени. Данни выгребает всё самое вкусное на тарелки детям, Генерал отпускает пару дежурных шуток — с виду у них обычное праздничное семейное застолье.

Самое время Кройфу, Неескенсу и Виму обменяться тяжёлыми взглядами и признать, что в жизни Генерала каждому из них отведено своё место, и больше всего жизненного пространства отвоевал себе Кройф. А он так просто не уступит, это им известно. Значит, либо придётся бороться друг с другом за внимание Генерала, либо остальным пора признать, что Кройф победил, и отступить в Штаты, чтобы предпринять ещё одну попытку начать с чистого листа.

— Первый тост скажу я, но второй — твой, придумай уж что-нибудь не на полтора часа, — тихо говорит Генерал, наклонившись к Кройфу.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Кройф, погладив его колено под столом.

_Ницца, апрель 1981_

— У тебя до сих пор нет секретарши? — спрашивает Кройф, обернувшись.

— Есть, вон её стол. — Дик указывает на рабочее место за стеклянной дверью своего кабинета. — Но я дал ей отгул, когда узнал, что ты приедешь. Кофе или чего покрепче?

— Конечно, чего покрепче, — смеётся Йохан, следя за ним. — Только у тебя я пробую лучший виски, а потом покупаю себе в домашний бар. Удиви меня.

— Тогда тебе повезло, эту бутылку мне привезли из Шотландии, — подмигивает Дик, поставив на стол два стакана. — Один из моих клиентов там охотился, вот и прислал подарок в благодарность за удачную сделку.

С приятным гулким звуком пробка покинула горлышко бутылки. Дик наливает им обоим по чуть-чуть.

— Не торопись, дай аромату раскрыться, — советует он, присев на край стола возле Йохана. — Триста лет тебя не видел, Кройф, как ты вообще?

— Бывало и лучше, но грех жаловаться после того, что со мной приключилось, — вздыхает Йохан.

— Ты играешь во втором дивизионе испанского чемпионата, — морщит брови Дик. — Как так?

Ван Дайк изменился, да. Два года прошло с их последнего, крайне обидного и грустного свидания. Дик подстригся коротко, по моде, костюм купил подороже, галстук стильный. Весь такой из себя преуспевающий брокер, идеальный семьянин и аккуратный бизнесмен. Морщины появились, но у Кройфа их ещё больше — с возрастом он будто высыхает, словно переливает свои жизненные силы в другого человека. Йохан Первый понимает, что это от постоянного курения — курить он стал только больше — но не может не выдумывать иногда, под настроение, всякую ерунду.

— Очень хотел вернуться в Испанию, — помолчав, отвечает Кройф. — А они хорошо заплатили.

Ему делали предложения клубы из Англии, Шотландии, Германии, но Кройфу — а особенно, его суставам — нужен жаркий климат. Шотландия отпадала сразу. Германия и Англия предложили мало. Испанский клуб «Леванте» поскрёб по сусекам, собрал всю наличку, которая была у них на руках — и Костер сказал им «да».

— И как там? — спрашивает ван Дайк.

Честно? Не очень. Газоны у них дерьмовые, суставы всё равно болят. Кройф получает в месяц больше, чем все вместе взятые игроки «Леванте» имеют в год, — и одноклубники его обоснованно ненавидят. Из-за проблем с суставами Кройф демонстрирует куда менее качественную игру, чем обычно, — а это вызывает неприязнь болельщиков. И чем ближе финал сезона, тем яснее, что Кройф не выполнит своё обещание и не вытянет «Леванте» в Примеру — а значит, всё было зря, и заплатят ему куда меньше, чем если бы клуб попал по итогам сезона в Ла Лигу.

— Нормально, — помолчав, говорит Кройф. — Мне сейчас надо кормить семью, Дик, зарабатывать, и ради денег я готов на всё.

— Даже прилететь в Ниццу повидать бывшего любовника, — грустно усмехается Дик и берёт стакан. — Ну да, ну да. За встречу, Йохан.

Он точно ждёт, что Кройф скажет — «я передумал, оставь деньги себе, я буду участвовать в проекте». Скажет такое, а потом, как обычно, схватит его за галстук, притянет к себе и крепко поцелует в его сочные губы, но нет. Прости, Дик. У Кройфа уже совсем другая жизнь. Он привык к долгим изматывающим перелётам, он привык выклянчивать больничные у руководства клуба, и ему совсем не стыдно — там, в Германии, куда он сбегает, Кройф строит своё будущее. С Генералом. Не с Диком. Так уж получилось.

— А как же твои проблемы с испанской налоговой? — спрашивает Дик.

— Знаешь, Испания, хоть и называет себя единым государством, всё-таки местами похожа на отдельные штаты, — усмехается Кройф, отпив глоток виски — действительно, превосходный напиток. — То, что происходит в Каталонии, остаётся в Каталонии. В Барселону мне путь заказан, но в Валенсии мои проблемы никого не волнуют, пока я работаю на них. Так что там как-то всё улаживают.

— Думал, ты собираешься вернуться в сборную, — щурится Дик. — И в газетах писали…

— Ну, если ты читаешь газеты, то знаешь, что у меня не сложились отношения с Кесом Рейверсом, — пожимает плечами Кройф.

Йохан Первый хотел абсолютной власти в сборной, не больше и не меньше, соответственно его статусу, а главный тренер сборной боялся за свой авторитет и не смог гарантировать Кройфу всех запрошенных полномочий. Жаль. Йохану удалось встретиться в Амстердаме с Руудом Кролом — сейчас он играет за итальянский «Наполи», пообщаться с ним по-дружески и заручиться его поддержкой. Он, будучи капитаном, договорился бы с игроками, но тренер упёрся. Пришлось отступить и заявить прессе: в сборной Кеса Рейверса Кройф играть не будет. Надо полагать, КНВБ вздохнула с облегчением.

— Ты выглядишь подозрительно довольным для того, кто просто пытается заработать, играя за третьесортный клуб, — отмечает Дик, выпив и поставив стакан обратно на стол. — У тебя что-то происходит, но ты не хочешь мне рассказывать.

— Ты прав, — не отрицает Йохан. — Я приехал за деньгами.

— Лично заморочился, прилетел в Ниццу, чтобы просто забрать свою долю? — уточняет Дик.

— А кому доверишь такое деликатное дело?

— И как ты собрался вывезти деньги? — интересуется ван Дайк, склонившись к нему. — Опять понесёшь ночью через границу?

— Ну что ты, — улыбается Кройф, склонив голову набок. — Костер придумал схему, и я не буду вывозить наличные, избавлюсь от них прямо в Ницце. Извини, детали рассказать не могу, Кор просил сохранить тайну.

— Бизнес есть бизнес, — пожимает плечами Дик. — Просто хотел предложить свой вариант, морем перевезти. Но раз у тебя есть свои способы… Комиссия большая?

— Нет, копеечная, иначе Костер не согласился бы, — смеётся Йохан.

— И то правда, — соглашается Дик. — Отдать тебе сейчас?

«Или после?» Подтекст считывается легко, но ничего такого, чтобы было «после», Кройф не включал в свои планы.

— Да, — кивает Кройф, и Дик, вздохнув, спрыгивает со стола.

Тяжёлая спортивная сумка опускается на пол к ногам Кройфа.

— Пересчитывать будешь? — спрашивает Дик, обойдя стол и усевшись в своё кресло напротив.

— Нет, я тебе доверяю.

— Правда? — поднимает бровь ван Дайк.

— Правда, — тихо отзывается Йохан.

— Но ты выходишь из бизнеса, — говорит Дик, — а значит, собираешься закончить и остальное. Так?

— Слушай, — вздыхает Кройф. — Пока всё сложно, правда. И с деньгами, и с жизнью. Стабильности никакой, определённости — ни грамма. Я не понимаю, что будет у меня со следующим сезоном и с доходом. Мне нужны деньги, чтобы чувствовать себя более-менее уверенно.

— Ну и хрен с ними, с деньгами, забирай, — говорит Дик, глядя ему в глаза. — Ещё дам, если надо, деньги пока есть. Но ты до меня даже не дотронулся, Кройф.

— Не могу давать тебе ложную надежду, пока сам не знаю, что со мной будет, — отзывается Кройф, вздохнув. — И не хочу тебя обманывать. Живи своей жизнью. Когда разберусь, дам знать, и если ты меня примешь…

— Приму, — обрывает Дик, навалившись грудью на стол. — Потому что второго тебя не существует. И не будет никого, кто был бы для меня так важен.

Правда это или нет — такой откровенностью Дик пытается его вскрыть, вспороть, заставить признаться. Он хочет, чтобы Кройф прямо сказал: так и так, мол, в моей жизни есть другой мужчина, и тебе, Дик, не место рядом со мной. Но Кройф не скажет. Ему не нужно, чтобы Дик остался уязвлённым и обиженным.

— Дик, ответь на один вопрос, — тихо говорит Кройф, глядя на него. — Мне надо знать.

— Спрашивай, — пожимает плечами ван Дайк.

— Это ты подбросил в мой почтовый ящик компромат на Неескенса и Михелса?

Дик молчит несколько секунд, но потом решительно отвечает:

— Да. Я.

— Спасибо за честность, — кивает Кройф, поднимаясь. — Ты всё правильно сделал. И я тебе благодарен, знай.

— Уже уходишь? — вскакивает Дик, увидев, что он подхватил сумку. — Подожди, подвезу тебя…

— Нельзя, — качает головой Йохан. — Сейчас буду от денег избавляться, Костер просил, чтобы никто не знал, как я это сделаю. И следить за мной не советую.

— Ну хорошо, тогда скажи, во сколько ты улетаешь, я тебя провожу, — цепляется Дик.

— Не надо, — вздыхает Йохан.

Он улетает в Германию, в Кёльн, через Мюнхен. Дику не нужно это знать.

_Амстердам, апрель 1982_

— Привет, — говорит Кройф, заглянув в кабинет Костера.

— Привет, Йохан, заходи, — машет ему тесть. — Ты поболтать или есть разговор?

— Второе, — признаёт Йохан, усмехнувшись.

— Вижу, как блестят твои глаза, — поясняет Костер, вынимая из ящика стола сигару. — Значит, что-то задумал — так выкладывай.

Кройф располагается в кресле напротив него, достаёт из кармана сигареты — Костер двигает пепельницу в его сторону. Да, сейчас Кройф чувствует себя намного увереннее, чем год назад, а значит, и его тесть — тоже.

Восемьдесят первый выдался непростым. Кройф бесславно потратил полгода в «Леванте»: в Примеру выбраться так и не получилось — руководство думало только про бабло, одноклубники пухли от злобы и зависти, а один в поле не воин. Клуб охотно делал на нём деньги, самому Кройфу досталось куда меньше, чем он рассчитывал, и тесть тоже был разочарован. Под занавес сезона Кройф принял щедрое предложение от Сильвио Берлускони, влиятельного итальянского медиамагната, который организовал свой собственный футбольный турнир — «Мундиалито», и выступил за «Милан» на этом первенстве. Показать себя с лучшей стороны не вышло: Кройф получил неприятную травму бедра, но главное, что Йохан Первый заработал двадцать тысяч долларов за участие, пусть и пришлось извиниться за то, что он был не в форме. Из «Леванте» удалось слиться по-тихому, но в Европе Костер ни с кем не договорился, так что Кройф ненадолго вернулся в Вашингтон.

В Штатах ситуация была безрадостной. Футбол терял популярность, всё шло на спад, билеты на матчи не пользовались спросом, а жизнь Кройфа омрачала всё та же травма бедра. Так что «Дипломатс» не предложили ему новый контракт по окончании сезона, а вот «Аякс» — совсем наоборот. Костер их уболтал, и поздней осенью Йохан Первый вернулся на родину, в свой клуб. Теперь в качестве игрока, а не технического советника.

Данни и дети выдохнули: в Америке Кройф стал малоприятным типом и сам это прекрасно понимал, его нервировала долгая разлука с Генералом и отсутствие определённости. Прикупив новый дом в деревне под Амстердамом, Кройф сразу успокоился. Костер выбил наилучшие условия. «Аякс» не был сказочно богат, его руководство оставалось прижимистым, а в Голландии 70% дохода уходило на налоги, но здесь Кройф получал 50% выручки от продаж билетов, если на стадион приходило более 10 000 зрителей. «Де Меер» вмещал 20 000 посетителей, и после возвращения Кройфа каждая игра проходила при закрытых кассах — всем хотелось увидеть легендарного Йохана Первого и показать его своим детям, прежде чем он уйдёт на пенсию. А значит, Кройф теперь, мягко говоря, не бедствовал.

Обеспечив финансовую стабильность себе и пропитание семье, Йохан Первый расслабился, насладился футболом на родине, наведался в Кёльн, провёл пару выходных в доме Генерала, когда тот ненадолго приезжал в Амстердам. Понемногу полезли в голову и всякие другие мысли, обдумывание которых Кройф ранее откладывал до лучших времён.

Например, Кройф вспомнил о Дике.

Как-то нехорошо вышло. Да, Йохан помог ему раскрутиться, но потом так резко и не по-людски с ним расстался. А ведь только Дик из старых товарищей Кройфа смыслит что-то в бизнесе. Остальные либо до сих пор играют, либо не созданы для собственных проектов и уже провалили свои начинания. Взять хотя бы Сурбира, стыдно вспомнить его пивную и парикмахерскую, тьфу.

«Так чего ж я упускаю такую возможность? — думал Кройф, спустившись ночью покурить в гостиную, чтобы не тревожить Данни. — Дик умён, расположен ко мне, надеется меня завлечь обратно в свои объятия, значит, не откажется снова стать моим партнёром. А ещё он знает, откуда деньги берутся. Нужно вернуться в его дело, пока не поздно, сделать ему грамотное финансовое предложение и обеспечить себе долю».

Возвращение к Дику как к мужчине, впрочем, не входило в планы Кройфа. Ему вполне хватало бурных и полноценных отношений с Генералом, открывать второй фронт он не собирался.

Осталось только согласовать проект с Костером. После приснопамятной истории со свинофермой тесть Кройфу деньги выдаёт только на нужды семьи, а все прочие траты приходится утверждать с ним.

— Есть один солидный проект у моего друга, — говорит Кройф, закурив. — Успешно развивается уже много лет. Недвижимость на Лазурном берегу.

— Тот, в который ты вкладывался? — щурится Костер.

— Да, из которого я забрал долю в том году, — подтверждает Йохан, выдохнув дым. — Так вот, я хочу снова инвестировать в бизнес Дика, помочь ему расшириться, есть мысли, куда ему расти, он сам говорил, что хотел бы освоить больше территорий и увеличить число объектов. Кор, он смышлёный, шустрый, и деньги его любят. Я хочу стать его партнёром.

— Помню ван Дайка, помню, — задумчиво отзывается Костер, вертя ещё не прикуренную сигару. — Парень он действительно неглупый. А ещё, если мне не изменяет память, хитрый и жадный. С чего ты взял, что он захочет снова работать с тобой, если уже раскрутился?

— У меня связи, — поясняет Кройф, стряхнув пепел. — Многие хотят иметь красивые дома на Ривьере. Дик клюнет на то, что я смогу подсовывать его визитки кому надо и рекомендовать его как моего доверенного человека.

— Нужен бизнес-план, — качает головой Костер. — Надо всё просчитать.

— Давай прикинем, сколько сможем вложить, а я с ним поговорю, — предлагает Кройф. — Он-то лучше знает, как использовать эти деньги, нужно обозначить сумму — и сказать, сколько мы хотим получать постоянно, а какой процент будем брать со сделок, заключённых при нашем посредничестве. Это будет регулярный доход, как договоримся — так он и сделает.

Костер берёт паузу: чиркает зажигалкой, пыхтит сигарой, важно надувая щёки, но Йохан хорошо разбирается в повадках тестя и в его мотивах. Барыши маячат немалые, Дик — парень непростой, но свой, не пришлый. Да, конфликты в прошлом были, они исчерпаны, и победителями из всех вышли Кройф и Костер. Тесть уже всё решил. Разве что детали его заботят.

— Любопытно, — наконец говорит Костер, пустив дым в потолок. — Ты вроде никогда с ним не дружил, вы, наоборот, в контрах были, ты говорил, что он против тебя остальных настраивает. В Ниццу его услал. С чего такая дружба? Я даже не знал, что вы общаетесь.

— У нас была пара случайных встреч, — честно отвечает Кройф, — разговорились, поняли — нам интереснее что-то создавать вместе, чем бесконечно друг другу мешать. Именно поэтому я и вложился в его дело. Думал, мы откроем общий бизнес, когда я уйду из футбола, но это ты и так знаешь. Тогда тебя это вроде бы не удивило.

— Просто не до того было, — пожимает плечами Костер. — Ван Дайк был наименьшей из проблем, он без возражений вернул тебе деньги, вопрос был исчерпан. А вот то, что ты решил вернуться к этому проекту, уже интересно.

— Кор. — Кройф щурит глаза — солнце внезапно выглянуло, и Костер, обернувшись, задёргивает штору. — Тут всё просто, ничего сверхъестественного. Дик хочет со мной работать, он единственный бизнесмен, которого я давно знаю, которому могу довериться. Он уже имел со мной финансовые дела и при этом вёл себя правильно. Не знаю, почему ты так удивлён.

Костер усмехается, как бы говоря — «Кройф, я тебя насквозь вижу, ты весь мне понятен. Твой ван Дайк, небось, хорош в койке, вот ты и хочешь заиметь повод с ним почаще видеться, правда же?» Но вслух Костер говорит другое:

— Ладно, Йохан. Дай время прикинуть — завтра позвоню тебе и скажу, сколько мы можем ему предложить, а дальше будешь сам вести с ним дела.

— Славно, — кивает Кройф. — Спасибо.

— Кстати, — вдруг меняет тему Костер. — А что за парень заменил тебя в игре с НЕК? Поговаривают, ты про него что-то такое пафосное сказал, типа «Это же я»…

— Да один юнец из нашей молодёжки, — смеётся Йохан, затянувшись. — Марко ван Бастен. Ему семнадцать, это был его дебют.

— И что, действительно так хорош? — скептически интересуется тесть.

— В той игре дал жару, мы разгромили НЕК, — признаёт Йохан. — А что?

— Молодой конкурент подрастает, — вздыхает Кор. — И я, как твой агент, должен держать руку на пульсе.

— Хочешь его контракт? — уточняет Кройф. Тесть интересуется игроками только с одной целью, Кройф ему уже сосватал молодого мулата Франка Райкаарда. — Могу устроить.

— Не пори горячку, — осаживает Костер. — Надо сначала понять, что он за птица.

_Ницца, июнь 1983_

Кройф свешивается с кровати, чтобы найти в кармане валяющейся на полу рубашки свои сигареты и зажигалку. Это даётся нелегко, но цель достигнута, Йохан кидает рубашку обратно на пол и прикуривает. Дик, приподнявшись, выдвигает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, ставит на кровать пепельницу.

— Ничего, что я здесь… — начинает Кройф, но ван Дайк отмахивается — мелочи, мол.

— Проветрится, — хрипло говорит он, коснувшись плеча Кройфа.

Йохан кивает и глубоко затягивается терпким дымом. В комнате полумрак — шторы плотно сдвинуты. Здесь ничего нет, кроме пары тумбочек и кровати без белья — Дик набросил на неё подвернувшийся под руку плед с кресла в гостиной. Пусто и гулко. Прям как у Кройфа в голове.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Дик, подперев голову рукой.

— В смысле? — косится на него Кройф. — Ничего нового не произошло. Чем ты недоволен?

— Дело не во мне. Ты сам на себя не похож, — хмурится Дик.

Ха, ну пожалуй. Тот Кройф, который приезжал к ван Дайку за деньгами, деловито обсуждал с ним проект и подчёркнуто по-приятельски жал ему руку на прощание, хоть и с удовольствием ловил вожделеющие взгляды Дика, вряд ли повёл бы себя так, как сегодня. Дик встретил Кройфа в аэропорту, отвёз в свой офис, они потрепались о делах и о том, как Дик распоряжается инвестицией Кройфа. Потом Йохан нарочито небрежно попросил показать ему один объект в Ницце — интересный современный дом в тихом районе. Дик встрепенулся, отвёз Кройфа по адресу. Как только они зашли в дом и закрыли за собой дверь, Йохан сам набросился на Дика с таким пылом, какого, пожалуй, и в барселонские-то годы Дик не видывал. Кройф наслаждался ртом Дика прямо там, у дверей, отдавался ему на столе в кухне, вдохновенно отсасывал у него в гостиной, брал его на кровати в спальне. Дик совсем не возражал, он долго этого ждал, при каждом визите Кройфа в Ниццу старался его подпоить и куда-нибудь уволочь, но чтоб вот так, среди бела дня, да ещё и по инициативе самого Кройфа — это, извините, из ряда вон.

— Ну, допустим, период у меня сейчас не самый лёгкий, — вздыхает Кройф, выпустив дым. — Газеты читаешь, так что ты в курсе…

— И в чём причина всего этого? — настороженно интересуется Дик. — Твой переход в «Фейеноорд» тоже особо здоровым поступком не выглядит.

— Отчего? — равнодушно спрашивает Кройф. — В «Аяксе» мне сказали, что я постарел и растолстел, отказались продлевать со мной контракт. Это, знаешь ли, вызов, такое не прощают.

— Где это ты потолстел? — Ван Дайк щупает его бока и живот. — По-моему, наоборот, исхудал. Я уж испугался, что ты заболел.

Вот Дик, кстати, слегка располнел, но ему идёт, становится солидным мужчиной. Хорошо хоть трахается так же круто, как и прежде.

— Расскажи Тони Хармсену, президенту «Аякса», как я отощал, — смеётся Кройф. — Костер давно хотел, чтобы я в «Фейеноорде» отметился, ещё в начале семидесятых мы с ним туда ездили на смотрины, но тогда не срослось, а теперь очень даже. Правда, Костеру пришлось дом в Амстердаме продать, чтоб его не сожгли разъярённые фанаты…

— Ну просто это абсурд, — пожимает плечами Дик. — Это ж всё равно, как если бы ты из «Барсы» в «Реал» переметнулся. И чего, в Роттердаме тебя встретят с распростёртыми объятиями?

— Мне похрен, как меня там встретят, — морщится Кройф, затянувшись. — Их новый президент мечтал меня купить, его мечта сбылась. На мнение публики мне плевать. А с одноклубниками разберусь. У меня есть цель, ван Дайк, я должен унизить «Аякс» и показать, что без меня они никто… Пусть кровью умоются и поймут, чего я стою.

Дик качает головой. Он догадывается, что Кройф мог так на него накинуться только в случае крайнего стресса, понимает, что это от одиночества, а не от большой любви, и хочет докопаться до истины. А Йохан не собирается с ним откровенничать. Слишком личное.

Во-первых, Кройф похоронил своего отчима, дядю Хенка. Тот умер вовсе не старым, как и родной отец Йохана. У Кройфа сложились очень тёплые и душевные отношения с отчимом, тот был мудрым, добрым, заботливым и ненавязчивым. Когда Кройф был мальчишкой, смирялся с тем, что главным наставником и авторитетом для него был тренер, а не новый супруг матери. Ни в чём, что было связано со спортом, не отказывал ни Йохану, ни его брату Хенни, скорее, на себе экономил, хотя двое пацанов-футболистов в семье — это всегда расходы. Кройф близко сдружился с дядей Хенком, когда сам стал отцом, а больше всего общался с ним уже в последние годы, когда вернулся в Амстердам и старался наверстать упущенное время частыми визитами к маме и отчиму. Словом, дядя Хенк был очень важен для Йохана, Кройф дорожил их дружбой, и его потеря стала сильным ударом.

Во-вторых, смерть и похороны отчима пришлись как раз на тот период, когда Костер завершал переговоры с «Фейеноордом». Руководство «Аякса» злилось и провоцировало Кройфа на конфликт, а встречало полную глухоту и пустоту, Кройфу было нечем с ними ругаться. Агрессия «Аякса», гнев фанатов и косые взгляды одноклубников не способствовали восстановлению душевного равновесия.

В-третьих, уход из «Аякса» значит, что Кройф не завершит воспитание своего самого перспективного ученика, восемнадцатилетнего форварда Марко ван Бастена, и это огорчает Кройфа. Мальчик ходил за ним по пятам, ловил каждое его слово, смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами и был готов сделать всё, что скажет Кройф. Между ними была особенная связь, Йохану нравилось учить его, делиться с ним своими знаниями и навыками, давать советы, помогать ему. А после вестей о трансфере Кройфа мальчик предсказуемо рассердился, воспринял его уход как личное предательство, так что теперь дуется и на контакт не идёт. Этот Марко — настоящее сокровище, но, чтобы сделать из него великого игрока, нужно уметь обуздать его темперамент и направить его энергию в нужное русло. Кройф с этим вполне справлялся, а кто знает, какие люди станут оказывать на юношу влияние, пока Йохана не будет рядом? Кто знает, каким он вырастет без опеки Йохана? И совершенно некого отрядить за ним присматривать.

Ну, а в-четвёртых… чёрт, Кройф даже думать об этом не хочет, честно. Ведь Генерал не поступит с ним так, как с Неескенсом. Ведь он не может так с Кройфом обойтись, правда? Хотя кому Кройф врёт, всё он может, это ведь Генерал…

— Ладно, — тихо говорит Дик, выслушав про потерю отчима — об остальном Кройфу не хочется распространяться. — Понимаю и глубоко соболезную тебе, Йохан.

— Спасибо, — пожимает плечами Кройф, затушив сигарету.

— Но дело ведь не только в этом, — отмечает ван Дайк, придвинувшись поближе и убрав пепельницу на тумбочку. — Правда же? Что-то произошло. Раньше ты весь светился от счастья, когда приезжал, мне было и радостно за тебя, и больно, потому что я бы хотел сам тебя сделать таким счастливым.

— Дик… — вздыхает Йохан.

— Мы сейчас о тебе, — мотает головой ван Дайк. — У тебя что-то на личном фронте стряслось. И если ты можешь этим со мной поделиться…

— Не могу, — отказывается Йохан, но не сопротивляется, когда Дик обнимает его. — Извини, но это должно остаться тайной.

— Слушай. — Дик касается губами его виска. — Только молодые идиоты, когда начинают встречаться, говорят — никаких тайн друг от друга. Мы взрослые люди, мы оба имеем право на тайны. Но я же вижу, что тебе плохо, а разговор может помочь…

— Не в этом случае, — возражает Кройф. — Дик, правда, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Как скажешь, — не настаивает Дик. — У Неескенса, правда, тоже тайна была, и где он сейчас, тот Неескенс…

Кройф вздрагивает:

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Да ни на что, — усмехается Дик. — Ты имеешь право хранить свои тайны, а я имею право о чём-то догадываться и делать свои выводы, раз уж ты мне ничего не рассказываешь.

— Только не говори, что ты опять разведывал, вынюхивал и фотографировал, — бормочет Кройф, отодвигаясь.

— А это уже не нужно, — вздыхает Дик. — Теперь всё само по себе происходит. Есть хочешь? — Решил соскочить с неуютной темы. — Могу в магазин метнуться.

— Не хочу, — отзывается Кройф. Аппетита у него давно нет.

— Тогда вино принесу. — Дик слезает с кровати. — У меня в машине есть неплохая бутылка, домой покупал.

Ван Дайк одевается и уходит, а Кройф остаётся наедине со своими мыслями в пустой спальне дома, который никому не принадлежит. Чёрт, Дик всегда появлялся в его жизни именно в такие моменты: возник рядом, когда Кройф умирал от ревности, пытаясь присвоить Сурбира, подластился, когда Кройф гонялся за коварным Неескенсом, приехал, когда Кройф разругался с Кайзером. Теперь же Кройф сам к нему припёрся. Не к кому больше. Неескенс и Сурбир в Америке, а вот Ницца — относительно близко.

Да, Сурбир вернулся в Штаты, как и собирался, женился на своей Анне. Его подписал какой-то клуб всё в той же Калифорнии, в Сан-Хосе, и вроде как он там даже играющий тренер — именно этого Вим и хотел. Неескенс по-прежнему в Нью-Йорке, его контракт с «Космосом» заканчивается в следующем году. Кройф, признаться, совершенно не в курсе, как у них дела, ему со своими бы разобраться.

Генерал в последнее время отстранился — запретил Кройфу навещать его в Кёльне и приходить к нему домой, когда он приезжает в Амстердам, велел дождаться, пока он завершит работу в Германии и вернётся на родину. Раньше всё было в порядке, а теперь вдруг стало рискованно. Генерал говорит, что заподозрил утечку информации, но ничего не конкретизирует, чтобы не пугать Кройфа и не провоцировать его паранойю. Михелсу кажется, что кто-то о них узнал, больше он ничего не расскажет, хоть режь его. А после «Кёльна» он намерен вернуться в сборную, так что ему сейчас необходима кристально чистая репутация, и он будет её оберегать всеми силами. Словом, Михелс свёл отношения с Кройфом к редким совместным прогулкам, ужинам в дорогих ресторанах и прочим невинным деловым контактам, беседуют они только о футболе — и это совершенно не то, к чему Кройф привык за годы их совместной жизни. Остаётся надеяться, что Михелс не поступит с Йоханом Первым так же, как со Вторым — то есть, хотя бы не запретит жить в одном городе с ним.

Всё разом навалилось. Генерал ограничил общение, Марко ван Бастен обиделся — и без них Кройфу вдруг стало ужасно одиноко. Даже в любимом доме, где Данни и дети. Пришлось ехать к Дику и пользоваться тем, что хотя бы он всё ещё влюблён в Кройфа и никогда его не оттолкнёт. Верно ли Йохан поступил? Чёрт знает, но секс с ван Дайком такой же качественный, как раньше, бодрит и вдохновляет.

— Ты неправильно делаешь, — говорит Кройф, наблюдая, как Дик пытается ввернуть штопор перочинного ножа в пробку бутылки. — Дай покажу, как надо.

— Ну да, только ты у нас умеешь делать правильно все вещи в мире, — закатывает глаза Дик, но бутылку отдаёт. — Помнишь, ты мне объяснял, что я даже в автомат с газировкой монету не так бросаю? Странно, что хоть выбор объектов мне доверяешь! Думал, ты и тут будешь мне указывать, что покупать, а что продавать.

— Потому что мне лень разбираться, — смеётся Кройф, вытаскивая пробку из горлышка бутылки. — Ну, а что было, когда я попытался разобраться, не будем вспоминать.

— Да уж. — Дик жадно смотрит, как Кройф глотает вино. — Кройф, так чего происходит, ты ко мне вернулся или как?

— Ван Дайк, тебя хлебом не корми, только дай поставить где-нибудь штамп, что мы встречаемся, — вздыхает Йохан, протянув ему бутылку. — Сам подумай, если я после секса сижу голый на кровати в доме, который ты продаёшь, и пью твоё вино — это что-то да значит, наверное.

Дик ставит бутылку на пол возле кровати, чтобы обнять Йохана, и Кройф сам касается губами его губ.

_Винкевен, сентябрь 1984_

— Погоди. — Кройф отводит трубку телефона от уха. — Кажется, у меня гости.

— А ты кого-то ждёшь? — интересуется Генерал.

— Вроде нет, но мог забыть, старость не радость, — смеётся Кройф. — Давай вечером тебе перезвоню.

— Договорились, до вечера тогда.

Кройф спускается в гостиную — там Данни с кем-то громко разговаривает, и дети верещат. Может, начались слуховые галлюцинации, но он может поклясться, что уловил в этом шуме голос Йохана Второго. И Костер что-то говорил про Неескенса, точно говорил, только у Кройфа совершенно вылетело из головы, о чём ему хотел сообщить тесть.

— Смотри, кто к нам приехал! — радостно сообщает Данни, заметив Кройфа на лестнице.

Точно, Неескенс. Его не узнать — совсем взрослый, ему недавно тридцать три исполнилось, да ещё и брюнет. Интересно, почему он решил покрасить волосы, неужели седину у себя заметил и подумал, что такие дела не для него? Стоит посреди гостиной, обнимает Сусилу и Шанталь, которые на нём крепко повисли, Йорди в сторонке мнётся. Удивительно, девчонки Йохана Второго так и обожают: понятно, что на стенах в их спальнях красуются плакаты модных музыкантов и актёров, но Неескенс для обеих — это нечто особенное.

Йохан Второй поднимает ясный взгляд и машет Кройфу, спускайся, мол.

— Дайте-ка нам немного времени наедине, — говорит Йохан Первый, жестом прогоняя домочадцев.

— Только если мы пообедаем все вместе потом, — заявляет Данни. С Кройфом тут спорить не принято, но поторговаться — святое дело.

Кройфу очень хочется напомнить, как одиннадцать лет назад она прилагала все усилия, чтобы выпихнуть Неескенса из дома, но он сдерживается:

— Само собой, дорогая, ещё успеете пообщаться.

— А вы теперь похожи, — радостно отмечает Сусила, сравнив отца и Неескенса.

— Пожалуй, — смеётся Йохан Второй, погладив её по макушке.

Данни, скептически хмыкнув, сгребает детей в охапку и покидает гостиную.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Неескенс, когда они остаются вдвоём.

Кройф, легко коснувшись губами губ Йохана Второго, обнимает его.

— Ты будто удивлён, — шепчет Неескенс, поцеловав его за ухом. — Костер же говорил тебе, что я приеду.

— Даты перепутал, — отзывается Кройф, вдохнув прохладный аромат его парфюма. — Рассказывай, что у тебя творится.

— Хотел про тебя сначала послушать. — Неескенс отстраняется. — У меня всё не очень весело, а у тебя триумф, и я правда рад, что ты «Аяксу» отомстил. Поздравляю и жалею, что не смог видеть эту феерию лично.

Кройф, усмехнувшись, жестом приглашает Неескенса сесть в кресло и направляется к шкафу с домашним баром.

— Выпьешь? — спрашивает он, бросив взгляд на Неескенса.

— Я за рулём, — смеётся Йохан Второй, — но, сам знаешь, меня это никогда не останавливало.

Значит, виски. Как раз шотландский в наличии, Дик подарил в честь завершения карьеры Кройфа. Кстати, надо к нему съездить. Впустив ван Дайка в свою жизнь обратно, его уже так просто не выгонишь, но Кройф и не пытается — Дик быстро обаял его снова.

Да, коварный план Кройфа удался. С ним «Фейеноорд» выиграл кубок, выиграл чемпионат, оставив далеко позади «Аякс», — для клуба, который десять лет не видал чемпионства, это был потрясающий результат. Кройфа, получившего «Золотую бутсу» лучшего футболиста Эредивизи, провожали на пенсию как героя и носили на руках, словно забыв, как в начале сезона одноклубники на тренировках нещадно лупили его по ногам, а на трибунах красовались плакаты «Кройф, убирайся!». Когда «Фейеноорд» проиграл «Аяксу» 2:8, Йохана Первого чуть не линчевали, но он заявил — его новый клуб выиграет чемпионат, потому что верил в это. Пришлось постараться, чтобы переломить ситуацию, Кройф работал чуть ли не как тренер, перестраивая игру, и результат того стоил. Получилось намного круче, чем бледный финал карьеры Йохана Первого в «Барселоне».

— Ты был прекрасен и провёл потрясающий сезон, — искренне говорит Неескенс, салютуя Кройфу стаканом. — Счастлив за тебя.

— Да я верю, — улыбается Кройф.

Неескенс кокетливо наклоняет голову, лукаво щурится — чёрт возьми, он всё ещё выглядит превосходно, ему никогда не дашь столько, сколько исполнилось в сентябре. И тёмные волосы ему к лицу, эффектно контрастируют с его бледной кожей и светлыми глазами, и фигура у него что надо, и оделся он прям как в старые добрые времена — обтягивающие брюки из чёрной кожи, чёрный кожаный пиджак, только рубашку выбрал на этот раз белую. На шее кроме той цепочки, которую ему подарил Кройф, сверкает ещё одна, пошире и подороже. Повезёт же кому-то — или уже повезло… Обручального кольца нет, значит, пока не женат. А об остальном надо бы расспросить.

Интересно, что там у них с Сурбиром. Конечно, Кройф и Йохан Второй созванивались — но по телефону Неескенс выдавал информацию весьма скупо. «Да, всё хорошо, отлично зарабатываю, играю, тусуюсь, в рекламе снимаюсь, нет, пью в меру, нет, наркотики не употребляю, да, у Вима тоже всё нормально, нет, не спился ещё, ладно, мне уже пора, а то на вечеринку опоздаю, счастливо».

— На этот раз точно всё? — спрашивает Неескенс. — Или снова возьмёшь паузу, а потом…

— Точно, — вздыхает Йохан Первый. — Здоровье не то. Весной оступился вот тут, на лестнице, и сам спуститься уже не смог, сидел на ступеньках и матерился от собственной беспомощности… Суставы ни к чёрту. Так что всё, мой дорогой, пора дать дорогу молодым.

— Ни один из них с тобой не сравнится, — подперев голову рукой, говорит Неескенс.

«Как знать», — мысленно усмехается Кройф, глотнув виски. Есть у него подозрение, что один может.

— Ладно, и что ты собрался дальше делать? — интересуется Йохан Второй. — Пойдёшь учиться на тренера?

— К чертям учёбу, — закатывает глаза Кройф. — Как-нибудь обойдусь. Пока я технический советник в «Фейеноорде», но это ненадолго. Ближайший год думаю отдохнуть и посмотреть футбол со стороны, с трибуны. Уверен, много нового увижу. И потом, ты наверняка уже знаешь, что Генерал вернулся в Амстердам и приступил к работе в сборной…

— Да, знаю, — кивает Неескенс. — Хотел его увидеть, но не застал, он колесит по стране, наблюдает за играми и тренировками, присматривает ребят в команду.

— Ну да, сейчас он как раз в отъезде, мы с ним разговаривали по телефону, когда ты пришёл, — сообщает Кройф. — Он спрашивал моё мнение про тех, кого приметил.

Неескенс медлит с ответной репликой — неторопливо отпивает глоток, смакует виски, восхищённо покачивает головой, отмечая качество, и только потом спрашивает:

— Как у вас дела?

— Были нюансы, — признаёт Кройф, — но всё наладилось.

Возвратившись в Амстердам, Генерал понемногу успокоился и вернул Кройфу доступ к телу. О причинах своей паранойи так и не рассказал, но Йохан Первый не настаивал. Главное, что это всё не вылилось в очередные улики, компрометирующие фотографии либо публикацию в бульварной газетёнке. Когда Генерал обнял Йохана впервые после долгого перерыва и позволил поцеловать его, Кройф был так рад, что расспрашивать Михелса о чём-либо совершенно не хотелось, а после их занимали уже другие темы. Например, сборная.

— В общем, ты планируешь помогать ему в сборной, — догадывается Неескенс.

— В меру моих скромных сил, — подмигивает Кройф. — Продолжу у него учиться и набираться опыта. Дальше посмотрим.

— Ты счастлив с ним? — тихо спрашивает Йохан Второй.

— Да, конечно, — с долей возмущения отвечает Кройф. — А как иначе.

Неескенс грустно улыбается и молча кивает в ответ. Йохан Первый, воспользовавшись паузой, вцепляется в него:

— Про себя лучше расскажи, каким ветром тебя вообще в Европу занесло?

— А Костер не говорил? — удивляется Неескенс, пригубив виски. — Хотя да, вряд ли ты запомнил, даже если он рассказывал… Мой контракт с «Космосом» закончился, и с футболом в Штатах всё весьма уныло. Непонятно, состоится ли вообще следующий сезон Североамериканской футбольной лиги, так что ни один клуб не торопился меня подписывать, я затратный. — Неескенс смеётся. — Молитвами Костера меня принял «Гронинген».

— О, ну круто, — оживляется Кройф. — Нормальный клуб, хороший город, отсюда недалеко. Заезжай в гости.

— Буду, — многообещающе улыбается Неескенс. — Пока подписал контракт на один сезон, там посмотрим.

Хм. Понятно, что Неескенс рассчитывал заезжать в гости не только к Кройфу, нужно будет держать руку на пульсе. Генералу в феврале исполнилось пятьдесят шесть, но вряд ли Йохана Второго это остановит, а уж самого Михелса — тем более. Между ними было сильное чувство. Кройф считает их с Генералом отношения прочными и мощными, способными выдержать любые проблемы, однако Неескенс — это атомная бомба. Может всё что угодно разрушить.

— Так, ну, а что Сурбир? — торопливо спрашивает Кройф, поняв, что замолчал слишком надолго. Неескенс даже вежливо прокашлялся, как бы напоминая о своём присутствии.

— Что Сурбир? — повторяет Кройф, потому что Неескенс замешкался с ответом.

Как бы ему сказать. Йохан Второй не очень хочет откровенничать о Виме, и Сурбир сам просил не распространяться на эти темы, но Йохан Первый учует откровенное враньё, вон как у него ноздри раздуваются. Пусть он похудел, высох, стал ещё более хрупким, а на лице появились новые глубокие морщины — это всё тот же Кройф, он с возрастом хватку не теряет, только жёстче вцепляется. Надо что-то сказать — и в то же время не сказать ничего особенного…

— Нормально Сурбир, — наконец говорит Неескенс, подняв взгляд на Кройфа. — Он сейчас в Талсе, штат Оклахома. Его пригласили главным тренером. Хороший контракт на три года, дом, машина, все дела. Опыт у него уже есть, правда, только в качестве играющего тренера…

— Оклахома… — растерянно повторяет Кройф. — Это вообще где?

— Ну… посередине, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Граничит с Техасом, с Канзасом. Ты там был, скорее всего.

— Да я везде был, просто не помню ни хрена, — отмахивается Кройф. — Мы всё время одуревшие были от этих гастролей, пять-шесть выездных матчей подряд, с ума сойти можно. Я две пачки не то что за день, за один рейс выкуривал, сидели в хвосте самолёта и курили одну за одной, Генерал ругался… Так, и чего? Как он тебя сюда-то отпустил на целый сезон?

Вим Неескенса буквально выпихивал, если честно. «Поезжай, играй в нормальный футбол в нормальном чемпионате, тебе нужно держать форму, сохранять класс, ты же талантливый игрок, ты ещё молод». Даже сказал, что будет рад, если Неескенс не вернётся, потому что это будет значить, что у Йохана Второго всё в порядке.

— Он сказал — мне будет полезно вспомнить, что такое футбол, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Так что он вообще не возражал.

— А у вас как дела? — хмурится Йохан Первый. — Как там эта его… Анна, да?

Неескенс отводит взгляд, делая вид, что пристально рассматривает обстановку гостиной — Данни постаралась всё сделать светлым и ярким, будто комната всегда залита солнцем. Похоже на их дом в Барселоне. Всё-таки Данни мыслями стремится туда…

— Он женился на Анне, это ты знаешь, — говорит Неескенс. — Но сейчас они не живут вместе.

— Что так? — поднимает бровь Йохан Первый.

— Немного устали друг от друга. Она осталась в Калифорнии, он уехал без неё.

Вим и Анна вполне себе на грани развода. После возвращения Вима в Штаты Сурбир и Неескенс продолжили встречаться — Анна хорошо понимала, куда уезжает муж под разными смехотворными предлогами, и осознавала, что его не исправить. Наверное, она задавалась вопросом, зачем он вообще на ней женился, да Сурбир и сам уже перестал понимать, для чего она ему, — просто потому, что так надо, потому что Генерал велел найти жену. Откуда рано осиротевшему Виму знать, как устроена нормальная семья.

В отместку за то, что Сурбир тратил своё время не на неё, Анна тратила его деньги на себя. У Вима по её милости десятки тысяч долларов долгов. Неескенс много раз пытался донести до Сурбира мысль, что Анна терпела его выходки и пьянство лишь потому, что мечтала добраться до его денег, но Вим отказывался с ним согласиться. Мог бы уже десять раз с ней расстаться, только вот Сурбир — добрый, неконфликтный, говорит, что любит Анну (может, и любит по-своему), поэтому стремится сохранить их брак. Однако и от Неескенса отказываться не собирается. Йохан Второй не понимает, что делать в такой ситуации, поэтому годичный перерыв в отношениях показался ему хорошим вариантом. Пусть Сурбир разберётся со своими делами, определится, так ли ему дорога супруга, заработает денег, ощутит себя уверенно и стабильно — а потом Неескенс приедет к нему в Талсу, там они всё и решат.

Кроме того, в Европе Йохан Второй рассчитывает решить собственные незакрытые вопросы.

С Генералом Неескенс ещё не виделся, и выводы делать рано.

Кройф настроен доброжелательно, но видно, что приезд Неескенса его не слишком обрадовал, он просто старается быть вежливым из уважения к их многолетним отношениям. Кажется, он действительно счастлив с Генералом и сейчас мысленно продолжает телефонный разговор с ним о том, кого вызвать в сборную и каковы шансы голландцев поехать в Мексику на Чемпионат мира в восемьдесят шестом году.

Что ж, надо бы проведать ещё одного человека — и окончательно понять, есть ли у Неескенса причины оставаться в Европе.

_Ницца, октябрь 1984_

Неескенс возвращается в машину, которую взял напрокат в аэропорту, и перечитывает адрес на листке из блокнота. Наверное, нужно было не выпендриваться с сюрпризами и не сваливаться как снег на голову, а позвонить заранее, предупредить о своём приезде. Ищи его теперь. Ну откуда Йохану Второму было знать, что контора Дика переехала и сменила название? Так, это вообще где? Приходится потратить несколько минут на изучение карты Ниццы.

А если он не застанет Дика? Да что за глупости, застанет, интуиция Неескенса никогда не подводила. В крайнем случае он просто насладится поездкой в Ниццу, тут в октябре уж точно лучше, чем на родине.

Разобравшись с маршрутом, Неескенс бросает карту города на пассажирское кресло и выруливает с обочины. Отсюда недалеко, значит, тоже центр.

Но в незнакомом городе сориентироваться тяжеловато, поэтому рано или поздно Неескенс пропускает поворот, уезжает дальше, чем рассчитывал, и понимает, что придётся маршрут перестраивать. Значит, надо снова искать тихую обочину, где можно постоять, уткнувшись в карту.

«Вим давно не звонил», — кольнула неясная тревога. Приходится пообещать себе, что из отеля Неескенс первым делом позвонит Сурбиру и спросит, как у него дела.

Вот спокойная узкая улочка с жилыми домами. Неескенс сворачивает туда, высматривает, где приткнуться, и вдруг замечает во дворике возле уютного частного дома рекламный щит, сообщающий, что дом выставлен на продажу. А на щите — новое название конторы Дика: «DCN Immobiliers». Отлично, может, тут и схема есть, как добраться до их офиса?

Притормозив возле щита, Неескенс принимается изучать рекламу, и тут дверь дома открывается.

Неескенс замирает, затаив дыхание.

Из дома выходит… Йохан Кройф.

— Да ладно, — беззвучно шепчет Неескенс.

А за ним — Дик ван Дайк. Он сильно изменился, ведь ему уже под сорок, и Неескенс не видел его пять лет, — потолстел, постарел, у него совсем другая причёска. Но выражение лица и улыбка — а он улыбается! — остались те же. Его ни с кем не спутаешь.

— Ну нет… — выдыхает Йохан Второй. — Не может быть.

Кройф оправляет щеголеватый пиджак, щурится от солнца. Дик снимает свои затемнённые очки, предлагает ему примерить, Кройф охотно надевает их, и оба смеются.

— Суки… — бормочет Неескенс.

Пока Дик запирает дверь, Кройф вынимает из кармана сигареты, прикуривает. Вид у обоих довольный и радостный. Сразу понятно, что эти двое — любовники, причём давние, и им друг с другом очень комфортно. Дик привычным жестом приобнимает Кройфа и ведёт его к кабриолету, припаркованному возле дома, — красиво жить не запретишь.

— Сволочи… — качает головой Неескенс, наблюдая, как они садятся в кабриолет. Дик сразу убирает верх, чтоб Кройф не прокурил салон, — погода располагает.

Они уезжают, весёлые и счастливые, а Неескенс остаётся пытаться понять, что это такое он только что увидел и как с этим жить дальше.

«То есть, они давно вместе, — думает Йохан Второй, глядя в стакан, стоящий перед ним на барной стойке. — Ну да, наверное, давно. А я-то, наивный, думал, что Дик мотается в Барселону ради меня — хрена с два ради меня, я был просто приятным дополнением к свиданиям с Кройфом… Суки, какие же суки! А я идиот. Вот почему Кройф хотел заняться недвижимостью, а остальное было для отвода глаз, главным проектом был «Иммобилиариа Ибица»… Он хотел общий бизнес с Диком… И теперь, видимо, у них есть совместный проект — больше не надо ничего от меня скрывать, ну да… Интересно, а Генерал знает? Едва ли… Вим говорил, что рассказал ему о своих предположениях насчёт ван Дайка, что это он подбросил снимки Кройфу. Но ведь и Кройф знает! И его это, кажется, вообще не смущает!»

Теперь всё сложилось. Конечно, та записка с ресепшена безумным летом в Германии предназначалась вовсе не Йохану Второму, а Кройфу. Именно из-за этого Кройф и напился в хлам той достопамятной ночью, о которой написали в «Бильде», — думал, что Дик его продинамил. Потому и был так растерян ван Дайк, увидев Неескенса вместо Кройфа. Об этом и пытался предупредить Неескенса Сурбир — неужели он всё знал? И ничего не сказал? Ну да, добрый, честный Вим наверняка считал, что западло сдавать Неескенсу Кройфа. Может, Йохану Первому пообещал молчать, а он благородный, слово держит. Только на Неескенса его честность и благородство не распространялись. Возможно, потому что Сурбир сразу приметил Неескенса себе и решил не мешать Кройфу строить отношения с Диком.

Тогда почему ж он, сукин сын, сейчас себя так ведёт? Женился на какой-то девке, даже ребёнка ей не сделал — это хотя бы уважительная причина! — но сковал себя этим браком по рукам и ногам…

— Повторите, — просит Неескенс по-английски. К счастью, в этом баре английский понимают, по-французски он может только поздороваться и поблагодарить.

Господи, ну как так-то. Столько лет. У него под самым носом. Двое людей, которых он считал самыми близкими. Наверное, примерно так чувствовал себя Кройф, когда узнал об отношениях Неескенса и Генерала.

И когда это у них началось? Когда взаимная ненависть стала взаимной страстью? Может, они только прикидывались, что на дух не переносят друг друга? Взять бы их обоих за шкирку, посадить перед собой и расспросить под дулом пистолета, но едва ли Неескенсу станет от этого легче, такие меры только усложнят ситуацию…

Как же дерьмово на душе. «Что ж, Йохан, ты хотел выяснить — ты всё выяснил. Генерал тебя избегает, потому что вполне доволен ярким, гениальным и проверенным Кройфом, сам Кройф с тобой вежлив, что для него нехарактерно, однако не более, — а Дик давно уже трахает твоего Кройфа. И трахал всё это время, и хранил ему своеобразную верность, уклоняясь от секса с тобой. А Кройф, выходит, заграбастал себе и Дика, и Генерала, как обычно, всё лучшее — только ему и никому другому. Отличная ситуация, правда?»

«Зачем я вообще сюда приехал? — думает Неескенс, оглядывая бар, но имея в виду не Лазурный берег, а Европу в целом. — Надо было остаться в Америке, с Вимом. Кажется, это единственный человек, которому я нужен».

Надо позвонить Виму. Немедленно. Бросив взгляд на часы, Неескенс силится понять, какое время суток в Оклахоме, но уже к чёрту формальности, нужно разменять мелочь у бармена и позвонить…

— Простите, тут свободно?

На высокий табурет рядом, не дожидаясь ответа, взбирается приятная блондинка со стильной стрижкой. Обратилась по-английски, значит, прислушивалась к его разговору с барменом — или Неескенс просто не похож на местного, хотя чего это не похож, он теперь брюнет, вполне сойдёт за француза.

— Свободно, — отзывается Йохан Второй, сфокусировав взгляд на её лице. — А вы кто?

— Просто туристка из Швейцарии, — отзывается она, подперев ладонью подбородок. — Марлис. А вас как зовут?

— Вы серьёзно? — смеётся Неескенс. — Не узнали?

— А должна была? — удивляется она.

— Вообще-то, я знаменитый голландский футболист, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — Играл в двух финалах Чемпионатов мира. Йохан Неескенс.

— Извините, — улыбается Марлис, — наверное, вы собирались произвести впечатление, но я футболом не интересуюсь и никогда о вас не слышала.

— А что, такие девушки ещё существуют? — округляет глаза Йохан Второй. — Ну хоть у него спросите, — и кивает на бармена, — он вам объяснит.

— Даже если так, с вами что, нельзя познакомиться? — смеётся Марлис.

— Можно, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. Разговор с симпатичной девушкой его вряд ли отвлечёт его от мрачных мыслей надолго, но лучше уж поболтать с ней о ерунде, чем просто надраться в одиночку. — Что будете пить?

_Гронинген, ноябрь 1984_

Резкий звонок телефона заставляет Неескенса открыть глаза и потянуться к трубке. Он уже не первую неделю спит в обнимку с телефоном — всё равно больше не с кем — и давно ждёт, когда эта бездушная пластиковая штука подаст голос, так что врасплох его не застать, он всегда готов.

— Алло, — бормочет он, сонно моргая.

— Привет, — отзывается бодрый голос Вима. — Ты как там?

— Издеваешься, Сурбир? — Сон мигом слетел. — Я тебя ищу, вообще-то! Звоню, расспрашиваю, весь свой гонорар просаживаю на переговоры с Америкой! Седой уже, хотел в федеральный розыск тебя объявлять! Ты где?

— В Сан-Франциско, — вздыхает Сурбир. — Прости. Это первая возможность тебе позвонить, серьёзно.

Йохан Второй не позвонил Виму из Ниццы — знакомство с Марлис поломало все планы, они пили, шлялись по Ницце и болтали до самого рассвета. А когда Йохан спохватился и набрал номер Вима, ему сказали, что такой тут больше не живёт. Оказалось, что футбольный клуб в Талсе, где работал Вим, расформирован — не нашёл спонсоров среди телекомпаний, им пришлось закрыться и признать себя банкротами. Никто не мог ответить на простой вопрос — а куда делся Сурбир?

— Когда нас разогнали, я оказался на улице, — говорит Вим. — Весь в долгах, без денег, без жилья, без малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

— И чего ты решил? — спрашивает Неескенс. — Почему не поехал домой?

— Какое, нахрен, домой, детка? — смеётся Вим. — Там сейчас живёт Анна, и её папаша-юрист ясно дал понять — если я не хочу огрести ещё больше долгов, мне не стоит пытаться отобрать у неё дом. Так что я ей всё оставлю.

— Сурбир, ты с ума сошёл? — подскакивает Йохан Второй. — Один дом первой жене оставил, теперь другой отдал! Ты что, долбанный миллионер, чтоб так домами разбрасываться?

— А я тут никто, — поясняет Вим. — Она гражданка США, я до сих пор с голландским паспортом. Хренов эмигрант, который женился ради гражданства, но так и не успел его получить, хаха. Вот такой мою историю увидели бы в суде. Плюс налоги — не забывай, как нам выплачивали гонорары…

— Ладно, и чего ты делал дальше? — спрашивает Неескенс, сев в кровати. — Как в Сан-Франциско попал?

— Уехал в Сан-Хосе, — вздыхает Вим. — Там знакомый немец, который возит в Штаты пиво и шампанское, посоветовал поиграть в полупрофессиональной лиге в Сан-Франциско. И ещё я типа занимаюсь рекламой его компании в благодарность за услуги…

— Охренеть, — бормочет Йохан Второй.

Только что у Вима было всё нормально, Неескенс решил, что благополучно его пристроил, выдохнул и уехал в Европу! И стоило отлучиться — как грянул полный коллапс.

— Потерял твой номер, пока мотался, — добавляет Вим. — Ты не представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило прозвониться в «Гронинген» и убедить, что я не приятель твоей сумасшедшей фанатки, а действительно Вим Сурбир и прихожусь тебе практически женихом. Но в итоге мне дали твой домашний номер, так что вопрос исчерпан.

— И чего теперь будет, Вим? — спрашивает Йохан Второй, придвинув телефон поближе. — Где ты живёшь, как у тебя вообще дела?

— Живу сносно, — уклончиво отвечает Сурбир. — Есть кровать и крыша над головой, есть еда и вода. Зато не бухаю — этому ты точно обрадуешься. Тупо не на что.

— Это надолго? — встревоженно спрашивает Неескенс.

— Увы, всего на три месяца, — вздыхает Вим. — Дальше придётся снова прорываться.

— И ты опять просто игрок? Бегаешь по полю, как и все? — В тридцать девять-то лет!

— Ага, — признаёт Сурбир. — Но ты не волнуйся, мой хороший. Меня ж, как волка, ноги кормят.

— Вим… — тяжело вздыхает Неескенс. — Ну как так. Давай я тебе хоть денег вышлю…

— Ишь чего удумал! — смеётся Сурбир. — Нет, детка, твоей содержанкой я становиться не собираюсь. Сам всё разрулю. Ты-то там как?

— Если не считать того, что весь поседел, пока тебя искал, то нормально, — ворчит Неескенс, откидываясь на подушку.

— Прям весь? — ржёт Вим. — Приедешь — проверю!

_Роттердам, май 1985_

— Какие люди. — Генерал окидывает Неескенса таким взглядом, будто он только что высадился из летающей тарелки. — С чем пожаловал?

— Есть разговор, — хмуро отзывается Йохан Второй.

— Не припомню, чтоб с этой фразы хоть раз начиналось что-то хорошее, — вздыхает Михелс, поправив свой галстук. — Разговор, значит. И его обязательно провести до игры, чтобы меня сбить с мысли? Тебя что, австрийцы подкупили?

— Ну пожалуйста. — Неескенс умоляюще смотрит на него. — Правда, очень нужно. Я не собираюсь ждать, пока ты испаришься после матча.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Михелс. — Тогда пойдём на трибуну. Там мы всегда увидим, если кто-то захочет подобраться и погреть уши, и сами будем у всех на виду, чтоб не вызвать подозрений.

Тренировка перед игрой со сборной Австрии закончилась, а до разминки ещё есть время. Игроки пока переведут дух в раздевалке, а Михелс, естественно, рассчитывал остаться наедине со своими размышлениями, но сборная Австрии — не особо сложный противник, Йохан Второй уверен, что Генерал уже раздал все необходимые установки, так что у них есть время пообщаться.

— Я тебя слушаю, — говорит Михелс, присев на пластиковое кресло.

— Пришёл поговорить о Виме, — объясняет Неескенс, устроившись рядом.

Последние игроки сборной удалились в подтрибунные помещения. На газоне остались только техники.

— И что ты хочешь мне сообщить? — спрашивает Генерал, глядя на поле. — Мы с ним регулярно созваниваемся.

— Что говорит? — уточняет Неескенс.

— Что всё нормально, — пожимает плечами Генерал. Повернувшись, Неескенс фиксирует взгляд на его гордом профиле, который хоть на монетах чекань. — Не супер, конечно, ему приходится играть чёрте где, но…

— Он врёт, — говорит Неескенс. — Вим в полной жопе.

— Подробнее, — качнув головой, требует Михелс.

Отыграв три месяца за полупрофессионалов, Сурбир снова оказался на улице — и, чтоб не сдохнуть с голода, ему пришлось устроиться в качестве грубой рабочей силы в компанию, которую держал его знакомый. Они занимались благоустройством ландшафта. Вставали в пять утра, в пять тридцать за ними приезжал грузовик и вёз на объект. Если день был удачным, Вим косил газоны, а если нет — рубил деревья. Работы можно было проводить только до двух часов пополудни — после слишком жарко. Вим возвращался в своё нищенское жильё измотанным и разбитым, зато зарабатывал пятьдесят долларов в день, это считалось очень неплохим доходом в его положении.

Скопить денег на звонок Неескенсу в таких условиях было трудно, так что Йохан Второй звонил ему сам и тихо завывал, слушая, что Виму приходится делать, чтобы выжить. От его предложений выслать денег гордый Сурбир отказывался — сам, мол, перебьётся, так что Неескенс просто кусал локти и винил себя в том, что так не вовремя покинул Штаты. Был бы он рядом физически, а не в виде денежного перевода, — хрен бы Сурбир отвертелся от него.

Потом Субрира свели с менеджером команды «Хьюстон Динамо» из Техаса. Пусть это был шоубол — то есть, футбол в зале, в коробке вроде хоккейной — Вим охотно согласился играть за них, хотя ему уже стукнуло сорок. Ведь играть значило зарабатывать. Проведя всего шесть матчей, он получил серьёзную травму — порвал крестообразные связки в колене. Ему сразу сделали операцию по страховке, и Сурбиру чертовски повезло, что у него была страховка, иначе за операцию пришлось бы заплатить двадцать тысяч долларов, а без неё он стал бы инвалидом. Но ещё два месяца Виму пришлось проваляться в гипсе в квартире, которую снимал для него клуб. Вима не выгнали на улицу чисто из христианского сострадания. Всем было понятно, что Вим больше не сможет играть.

Узнав о случившемся, Неескенс сразу взял отпуск в «Гронингене», хотя это стоило ему большого скандала, и вылетел в Техас. «Чего у тебя в порядке, Хьюстон, у вас проблемы!» — кричал он в трубку, когда Вим пытался его отговорить. То, что он увидел в квартире Вима, повергло его в полный шок и депрессию. Вим на костылях, немытый и голодный, залежи пустых бутылок, мусор, грязь. Само собой, Неескенс отмыл и квартиру, и Сурбира, закупил продукты, обеспечил Вима нормальной жратвой, выпивкой и сексом, чтоб не грустил, но через неделю Йохан был обязан вернуться в Голландию.

Оставить Вима в таких условиях было невозможно. Если бы Неескенс бросил «Гронинген» до конца сезона, то потерял бы большую часть гонорара — а теперь, к гадалке не ходи, им понадобится много денег. Неескенс даже слушать не хотел Сурбира, утверждавшего, что всё нормально, что бывшие одноклубники о нём позаботятся, что Йохан Второй зря припёрся и разругался с руководством «Гронингена». Надо было что-то придумать, учитывая характер Вима — было легко догадаться, что любую платную сиделку или уборщицу он прогонит ко всем чертям.

Полистав записные книжки Сурбира, Неескенс откопал телефон девушки, с которой Вим познакомился ещё в Талсе, на прощальной вечеринке после расформирования их команды. Пока все перепились и мирно блевали под столами, стойкий Сурбир закадрил участницу конкурса «Мисс Талса». Её звали Терри, она была актрисой в третьесортных фильмах и злоупотребляла кокаином, но Йохану было плевать, ему экстренно нужен был человек, который будет ухаживать за Вимом в его отсутствие. Неескенс позвонил ей, обещал оплатить дорогу и дать деньги на пропитание для неё и Вима, пока им придётся оставаться в Хьюстоне, чтобы наблюдаться у врача по страховке.

Когда Терри приехала, начался ещё больший ад, хотя это было трудно представить. Ей всего двадцать один год, чёрт возьми. Неескенс возненавидел её сразу. И за то, что она так молода, и за то, что искренне любит Вима, и в особенности — за то, что она смогла сделать для Сурбира то, чего хотелось самому Неескенсу: бросить всё и заботиться о нём. Она отказывалась брать деньги Неескенса — «Я его женщина, а не сиделка!» — но Йохан кое-как впихнул ей нормальную сумму на содержание Вима. Сурбир бесился и возмущался, что он, дескать, никакой не беспомощный, но физически ничего сделать не мог, только костылями их побить, а эту проблему было легко решить, отобрав у него костыли, — и в итоге Терри осталась.

Только вот сваливать в свою чёртову Оклахому после выздоровления Вима она и не подумала. Вместе с Вимом она перебралась в Калифорнию — в старый добрый Редондо-Бич, сняла для них самый дешёвый дом. Терри рассчитывала на работу в Голливуде, Вима обещали пристроить в любительскую команду, но всё оказалось совсем не так безоблачно.

— Вим работал в магазине одежды, потом торговал мебелью, грампластинками, подержанными машинами, — перечисляет Неескенс. — Чистил ковры, но недолго, нелегалы из Мексики согласны за один-два доллара в час работать, все цены перебили. Когда я звонил ему в последний раз, его кто-то из дружков Терри пристроил во французский ресторан в Голливуде. Официантом. Взамен захворавшего гарсона. Потому что он пару слов по-французски знает. Но там он долго не продержится, работа престижная, за такую глотку перегрызут…

— И чего ты хочешь от меня в такой ситуации? — мрачно спрашивает Генерал.

— Не знаю, — вздыхает Неескенс. — Но всё-таки он тебе не чужой человек. Надо помочь ему.

— Как? — разворачивается к нему Михелс. — Деньгами не получится, Сурбир гордый, ни гроша не возьмёт. Перевезти его в Амстердам? Тоже не вариант, тут у него, как и там, ни денег, ни работы, ни дома, ни машины, одни долги — алименты — да ещё и репутация алкоголика. Плюс многочисленные дружки, которые его всегда готовы напоить, даже если он будет на мели. Он и сейчас пьёт?

— Умеренно, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — В запои уходить и кутить ночами, как тогда, нет ни денег, ни времени.

— Это ему во благо, пусть и звучит жестоко, — отмечает Генерал. — Понимаю, ему лихо, но, быть может, выживание спасёт его от более печальной участи.

— Думаешь, он получил по заслугам? — переспрашивает Неескенс. — По-моему, никто в мире такого не заслужил. Только что он играл в Гонконге, помнишь? Его туда забрали из «Спарты» ненадолго, там у него был номер люкс в отеле и машина с шофёром круглые сутки. А теперь он то ковры чистит, то деревья рубит, то официантом носится в ресторане.

— Заслужил или нет, вопрос сложный, — говорит Генерал, глядя вдаль. — Не нам решать. Судьба сама с ним разберётся. С богатством и славой он не справился, посмотрим, что предпримет, чтобы сладить с нищетой.

— То есть, ты ничего не собираешься делать, — горько подытоживает Йохан Второй. — Только наблюдать, выплывет он или потонет.

— Вим никогда не позволял вмешиваться в его жизнь, — тихо поясняет Михелс. Неескенс смотрит на его ладони, на его пальцы, сцепленные в замок. — Если ему нужен был совет, он спрашивал прямо. Если ему нужна была помощь — он просил открытым текстом. Сейчас он не обращался ко мне. Ты пришёл, ты сказал. Если бы я мог что-то для него сделать, я сделал бы, правда. Всё бы сделал. Но он скрыл свои проблемы от меня, и это его решение.

— Господи. — Неескенс закрывает лицо руками. — Только на тебя и надеялся.

— Йохан…

— Ты его давно знаешь, ты был с ним столько лет, — бормочет Неескенс. — Если даже ты не понимаешь, как помочь, буду действовать, как считаю нужным.

— И что ты намерен делать? — спрашивает Генерал.

— Доиграю сезон — и вернусь в Штаты, — отвечает Йохан Второй, опустив руки. — К нему.

— Думаешь, он тебя примет? — усмехается Михелс.

— Сделаю всё, чтобы принял, — упирается Неескенс. — Я не могу его так оставить, помогать ему буду…

— Как? — разводит руками Генерал. — Жертвы ему не нужны. Тем более, ты сам сказал, у него появилась женщина.

— Девчонка, — скрипит зубами Йохан Второй. — Соплячка. Она никогда не даст ему того, что я могу дать.

— А что ты ему можешь дать?

— То, что он хочет, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Деньги. Любовь. Жизнь. Секс — у нас с ним первосортный секс, такого у него точно ни с кем больше не будет. Мы доверяем друг другу. Потому что любим друг друга.

— Вот именно поэтому, — вздохнув, говорит Генерал, — он тебя и не примет. Девчонка появилась позже, она для него нечто само собой разумеющееся. А ты — друг, родной человек, любимый парень. Великий игрок. Талант. Можешь даже не пытаться, Йохан. Он тебя прогонит.

— А вот и посмотрим, — расправляет плечи Неескенс, подтверждая, что вызов принят.

— Не делай этого, — качает головой Генерал. — Только время потратишь. И упустишь момент. Останься в Европе…

— Зачем? — спрашивает Неескенс, нервно одёргивая рукава кожаного пиджака. — Мне тут сложно теперь. Я класс потерял, чувство игры потерял, скорость, мастерство. Моё место в Штатах, там мой уровень.

— Но там больше нет нормального футбола.

— Ничего. Буду играть за любителей, я не гордый.

— Ты виртуоз, и ты всё можешь наверстать, — возражает Михелс. — Если, конечно, захочешь. Я устрою тебя в подходящий клуб, ты будешь тренироваться и играть на том уровне, который соответствует твоему таланту.

— И что ты мне ещё предложишь? — интересуется Йохан Второй, придвинувшись к нему. — Как здесь было? Редкие встречи в том городе, куда ты меня определишь? Да, я был счастлив, когда ты находил время навестить меня в Гронингене, но ты приезжал, озарял и уезжал, а всё остальное время я этот провинциальный город тупо терпел, ненавидел, при первой же возможности сваливал оттуда и забывался в амстердамских барах. Потому что в Амстердаме был ты, пусть мы и не виделись. Навещать тебя дома ты не разрешил, оно и понятно, там у тебя Кройф, а может, и ещё кто.

— Йохан, — отвернувшись, шепчет Генерал. — Я тебе дал максимум того, что могу сейчас предложить. Если ты останешься, мы можем всё устроить иначе…

— Я люблю тебя, — признаёт Неескенс. — И, когда занимаюсь сексом в одиночестве, сам с собой, всегда представляю именно тебя. Не Сурбира, не Кройфа. Вспоминаю, как делал это для тебя, а ты смотрел. Но ты пойми, я уже не мальчишка, мне тридцать три года. Тридцать, сука, три. Мне надо не встреч, а отношений. И ты не можешь мне такое предложить, потому что я не Кройф — или кто там у тебя сейчас в приоритете. Я списанный товар. Старый игрок, который до сих пор не стал тренером и не хочет им быть, потому что не уверен, что сможет.

— Так я помогу начать, — утверждает Генерал, глядя ему в глаза. — Подберу тебе подходящую детскую команду, потом молодёжную.

— А я не хочу, — признаётся Неескенс, прижав колено к его колену. — Нет во мне этой тренерской искры, не так я устроен. Может, созрею ещё, но потом. А пока я играть хочу. Играть и быть довольным собой. Тут это нереально, даже молодняк на голову выше меня по технике и уж тем более — по скорости. Избаловался в Америке, да, но раз уж так сложилось — значит, там мне и место. Чего тут вымучивать из себя непонятно что.

— Врёшь, — качает головой Михелс. — Ты хочешь уехать, потому что вбил себе в голову, что должен быть с Вимом.

— У нас сильное взаимное чувство, — подтверждает Йохан Второй. — И мне надо рискнуть. Самому всё проверить. Если не сделаю — всю жизнь жалеть буду, понял?

— Понял, — угрюмо отзывается Генерал. — Не дурак. С характером ты у меня.

— Был бы бесхарактерным — ты б на меня и не посмотрел, — усмехается Неескенс.

— И что, на этом мы расстаёмся? — смотрит на него Михелс.

— Пока да, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй. — А там посмотрим.

— Подумай до конца сезона, — говорит Генерал. — Изменишь решение — позвони.

— Договорились. — Неескенс встречает его взгляд.

— Останешься посмотреть игру? — кивает на поле Генерал.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — Хочешь — отвезу тебя после матча в Амстердам? Домой или ещё куда, как скажешь. Могу и ко мне, в Гронинген. Просто позволь с тобой побыть, если у тебя, конечно, нет других планов.

Михелс коротко дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до его ладони. От одного его прикосновения по телу дрожь пробегает. Как можно столько лет вожделеть одного и того же мужчину до потери пульса?

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Генерал, — но нет. Очень хотел бы. Только вот не могу.

— Понял, — отзывается Йохан Второй, поднимаясь. Скрипнули его кожаные брюки. — Не смею задерживать. Готовься к матчу.

— Благодарю за разрешение, — сухо смеётся Генерал.

— Удачи, — искренне желает Неескенс, коснувшись его плеча.

— Спасибо. — Михелс тоже встаёт, застёгивает пуговицу пиджака. — И тебе. Пожалуй, тебе — нужнее.

Йохан Второй кивает, коротко обнимает его на прощание и быстрым шагом спускается с трибуны, не оглядываясь.

Ну вот и всё.

На протяжении сезона единственной радостью Неескенса были редкие свидания с Генералом. На Кройфа даже смотреть не хотелось, а тот будто бы и не заметил, что Йохан Второй куда-то пропал. Наверное, вздохнул с облегчением.

С одноклубниками Йохан Второй поддерживал приятельские отношения, не отказывался сходить с ними в бар, поболтать за кружкой пива, но дружить даже не пытался. Тревога за Вима и постоянные мысли о нём категорически не давали жить нормально. Йохан Второй несколько раз собирался позвонить Марлис — той девушке, с которой познакомился в Ницце, она ему действительно понравилась, с ней было интересно общаться, и он ненадолго позволил себе надеяться, что у него тоже может быть нормальная жизнь, как у всех. Но потом началась вся эта чертовщина с Сурбиром, и Йохан Второй понял, что остаться в Европе не сможет. А что толку ей голову морочить, если без шансов? Пусть думает, что он просто потерял её телефон.

Вот с Данни Неескенс перезванивался регулярно и даже пару раз виделся с ней в Амстердаме, когда она выбиралась туда за покупками. Пожалуй, только с ней и дружил, но ни слова не сказал о том, что происходит с Сурбиром на самом деле. Личные тайны он доверил бы Данни, чужие — нет.

Как это ни парадоксально, выбирая между Генералом и Сурбиром, Неескенс выбрал Вима. Потому что Сурбиру, в отличие от Генерала, он нужен, и у Вима больше никого нет. Если не считать этой Терри, но Йохан Второй предпочитает не думать о её существовании.

Неескенс спускается в подтрибунные помещения, идёт по длинному коридору к выходу на служебную парковку — никто не посмел запретить самому Неескенсу оставить машину там. После Штатов было трудно опять привыкнуть к тому, что в Голландии его все узнают и все с ним здороваются, даже смена цвета волос не помогла.

— Йохан, привет!

Ну вот, например. Накинув на лицо вежливую улыбку, Неескенс оборачивается на голос. А, это юное дарование из «Аякса», Марко ван Бастен.

— Привет, Марко. — Йохан Второй протягивает ему руку. В лицо они друг друга знают, но вроде виделись только на поле.

— Приехали посмотреть игру? — улыбается Марко.

Он высокий, сложен гармонично — не слишком худой и не чересчур мускулистый. У него открытая, искренняя улыбка и такая умильная мордочка. Ещё мальчишка, на жизнерадостного щенка похож. Интересно, что из него вырастет.

— По делам, скорее, — пожимает плечами Неескенс. — А ты в основе?

— Нет, — вздыхает Марко, — надеюсь, выйду на замену.

— Рассчитывал на большее? — усмехается Йохан Второй.

— Ну, сезон в клубе я хорошо провёл, — пожимает плечами Марко. — Пора бы.

Кройф уважительно отзывался о ван Бастене, и Неескенс наслышан, что после ухода Кройфа Марко заблистал в «Аяксе». Самомнение, как видно, уже подросло. Йохан Второй пока не оценил эту восходящую звёздочку — прыткий, бойкий, скоростной, техничный, но таких много. А вот ноги у него действительно выдающиеся, длинные, мощные, стройные. Когда он в шортах, на них трудно не заглядеться.

— Доверяй Михелсу, — рекомендует Йохан Второй. — Он всегда знает, что делает, и обязательно поставит тебя в основу, когда придёт твоё время. Не переживай, он всё замечает и всё чувствует, даже если не подаёт вида. Слушайся его, верь ему как себе и чётко следуй его указаниям, тогда он поймёт, что может на тебя рассчитывать.

— Хорошо, — кивает Марко и снова улыбается. — Спасибо за совет. Буду стараться.

— Правильно, — одобряет Неескенс. — А если что не так, лучше честно ему скажи. Когда он нас тренировал, к нему было не подступиться, он всех слал лесом, игрокам не полагалось с ним разговаривать. Сейчас он стал более открытым и человечным. Так что, если у тебя есть вопросы или обиды, ты лучше поговори с ним. Это более здоровый способ, чем копить злобу.

— Не знаю, что у него там с человечностью, мы его всё равно побаиваемся, — понизив тон, признаётся Марко. — Страшно тогда представить, каким он с вами был.

— Так и правильно, тренера нужно бояться и уважать, — смеётся Неескенс. — А что, Кройф тебе не рассказывал про «Аякс» времён нашей молодости?

— Рассказывал, конечно, — пожимает плечами Марко. — Правда, больше о себе, чем о тренере.

— Какие люди! — разносится по гулкому коридору возглас Кройфа. — Неескенс, ты ли это? Каким ветром тебя к нам занесло?

К ним идёт Йохан Первый собственной персоной. А, тогда понятно, почему Михелс отказался от встречи с Неескенсом после матча. Его Кройф заберёт, отвезёт и обслужит. Всё с ними ясно.

— Так сложилось, — вздыхает Неескенс, приобняв его и ощутив ласковое прикосновение его губ к щеке.

— Куда пропал? Чего не звонишь? — тормошит его Кройф. — Марко, привет.

— Здрасьте, — бурчит ван Бастен, протянув ему руку.

Как он помрачнел, едва Кройфа увидел. Как будто лампочку внутри выключили. И смотрит на Кройфа так, что Неескенс даже не знает, как этот взгляд назвать. Напряжённый? Настороженный? Сердитый? Обиженный?

— О чём беседу вели? — интересуется Кройф, пожав ему руку.

— Удивишься, но о тебе, — признаёт Неескенс.

— Да? — усмехается Кройф, вынимая сигареты из кармана пиджака. Тоже принарядился к матчу сборной. — Нисколько не удивлён, если честно.

Ван Бастен оглядывает их с непонятной злобой и решительно направляется в сторону выхода на поле.

— Марко, ты куда собрался? — резко спрашивает Кройф, достав зажигалку. — Ничего, что я с тобой разговариваю?

Марко игнорирует его, только ускоряет шаг.

— Ван Бастен, с Кройфом так себя не ведут! — кричит Кройф ему вслед.

— Значит, я буду первым! — бросает через плечо Марко.

Ого. Неескенс переводит заинтригованный взгляд с Кройфа на удаляющуюся спину ван Бастена и обратно.

— Охренеть, — цедит Кройф, прикуривая. — Ничего, стану тренером «Аякса» — он у меня попляшет.

— Какой норовистый, — отмечает Неескенс, критически осмотрев фигуру юноши. — Уже объездил его?

— Неескенс, даже не спрашивай, — отмахивается Кройф, выдохнув дым. — Всё сложно.

— Он тебе отказал? — с ужасом шепчет Неескенс.

— Йохан! — делает страшные глаза Кройф. — Кого я сейчас попросил сменить тему?

— Нет уж, не отвертишься, — возражает Йохан Второй. — Между вами так искрило, что меня чуть током не ударило, потом я имел честь наблюдать вашу драматичную сцену — изволь объяснить, что я видел. Ему лет-то сколько?

— Девятнадцать, — усмехается Кройф. — Не буду я тебе ничего объяснять. Придумай сам, у тебя фантазия хорошая.

Неескенс качает головой, глядя вслед Марко.

— А это чего? — интересуется он.

В конце коридора, у самой лестницы, ван Бастен остановился, чтобы переговорить с Генералом.

— Хрен знает, — хмурится Кройф. — Не скажу, чтоб они часто общались.

— Мальчик твой в основу хочет, — поясняет Неескенс, наблюдая за ними. — Я и порекомендовал ему — поговори, мол, с Михелсом словами, если есть проблемы или обиды. Кто ж знал, что он решит это сделать прямо сейчас.

Беседа получается недолгой, но эмоциональной, судя по жестикуляции обоих.

— Он не мой мальчик, — цедит Кройф, нервно затягиваясь, — и не называй его так, могут услышать.

Марко, упрямо тряхнув головой, убегает вверх по лестнице, а Генерал, проводив его взглядом, направляется к ним.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Кройф.

Бросив сигарету на бетонный пол, он быстро давит её ботинком.

— Господи, Кройф, — закатывает глаза Неескенс. — Вы сколько вместе, лет шесть? А ты до сих пор как школьник при виде директора…

— Некоторые вещи не меняются, — пожимает плечами Йохан Первый. — Совсем не хочется, чтоб он отвесил мне подзатыльник у всех на виду за курение в неположенном месте.

— Потому что для него ты всегда будешь подростком, — смеётся Йохан Второй, подмигнув. — В этом есть плюсы.

Генерал подходит к Йоханам и распоряжается:

— Кройф, разберись с твоим Марко, он совсем распоясался.

— Чего он такого сделал? — сводит брови Йохан Первый.

— Пытался мне хамить, да не вышло, — ворчит Генерал, бросив взгляд на часы. — Уйми его, понял? Или я за себя не отвечаю. — И удаляется в направлении раздевалки.

— Чего я-то? — вопрошает ему вслед Кройф. — Я ему кто вообще? Ты тренер сборной — ты его и уйми!

Михелс только отмахивается, показывая, что у него есть дела поважнее.

— Видишь, и он называет Марко твоим, — улыбается Неескенс, проводив Генерала нежным взглядом. — Значит, на то есть причины.

— Долгая история, — качает головой Кройф. — Да и неинтересная, ей-богу. Ну что, пойдём? Вместе матч посмотрим.

Неескенс, усмехнувшись, вздыхает в ответ:

— Нет, спасибо. Твой Марко нервничает, когда видит других мужчин рядом с тобой, это мы уже выяснили.

— Издеваешься? — морщится Кройф. — Нет у него никаких прав на меня.

— Он считает иначе, — возражает Неескенс, — и дико ревнует, его можно понять. Будь с ним аккуратен, Кройф, он юный, неопытный и пылкий. Счастливо. — Йохан Второй коротко целует его в щёку и уходит прочь.

— Ну пока, — говорит Кройф ему в спину.

Йохан Второй слышит в его голосе разочарование и лёгкую растерянность — но это проблемы Кройфа. Неескенс больше не имеет никакого отношения к той вселенной, в которой живут Генерал, Йохан Первый и Марко. Ему пора обратно, в Америку. Теперь его дом именно там.

_Лос-Анджелес, лето 1985_

Светает. Бурчит по-испански телевизор, гудит кондиционер, а всё равно слышно, как за окном начинают петь первые птицы. Вим открывает очередную бутылку пива, Неескенс, подперев голову рукой, берёт очередной счёт и долго силится разобраться, что именно Сурбир должен оплатить на этот раз.

— Ты чего-нибудь понимаешь? — спрашивает Йохан Второй, кивнув на телик. В Лос-Анджелесе так много мексиканцев, что на местном ТВ есть испаноязычные каналы.

— Ну, так, кое-что, — пожимает плечами Сурбир. — Но я учу испанский, я стараюсь, правда.

— Когда, чёрт возьми, ты его учишь, во сне? — вздыхает Неескенс, отложив счёт. — Откуда у тебя время?

— Чую, тебе не особо нравится моя жизнь, — ухмыляется Сурбир, хлебнув пива.

Неескенс смеётся в ответ. Почему же, весьма мило.

Днём они сожрали приготовленный Неескенсом обед, потрепались на кухне, время пролетело незаметно. Пришла пора ехать к Виму на работу — в бар «Бестии» на побережье Эрмоса-Бич, смена Сурбира начинается в шесть часов вечера. Вим накинул поверх футболки клетчатую рубашку, Неескенс переоделся во что поприличнее, они загрузились в шикарный «Шевроле Камаро», который дал Виму погонять приятель из лизинговой компании, и покатили вдоль побережья. Большое белое здание у самого океана больше похоже на склад, чем на увеселительное заведение, но с годами оно стало весьма модным местечком. Когда Сурбир играл за «Ацтеков», баром владели легендарный Джордж Бест и Бобби МакЛинден — одноклубник Вима. Потом Бест продал свою долю МакЛиндену и уехал, теперь Бобби в одиночку заправляет баром, он и нанял Вима барменом.

Чтобы получить эту должность, Виму пришлось пройти курс для работников сферы услуг — учёба стоила пятьсот долларов, и её оплатила Терри. Неескенсу обидно, что Вим не обратился к нему, но деньги были нужны срочно, Неескенс был далеко, а Терри — рядом. Чёрт. Сраный «Гронинген». Йохан Второй столько времени на него убил, а возле Сурбира окончательно обжилась эта девка.

В баре Вим занял своё место за стойкой, Неескенс расположился напротив на высоком табурете и неожиданно залюбовался Сурбиром. Да, Вим сильно постарел, теперь он худой и патлатый, как чёртов хиппи, его виски поседели, на его руках выпирают синеватые вены, но, чёрт возьми, за этой деревянной стойкой в старомодном баре Сурбир смотрится настолько органично, что у Неескенса выступили слёзы на глазах, пока Вим наливал ему пиво.

«Чего ты?» — спросил Вим, поставив перед ним бокал.

«Люблю тебя, Сурбир», — вздохнул Неескенс, вытер глаза ребром ладони и отхлебнул.

«Да я уж понял, что ты не от хорошей жизни припёрся, — усмехнулся Вим, коснувшись его руки. — Ладно, после поговорим».

Йохан Второй заметил, как Сурбир достал из тайника пистолет и запихнул его за пояс, прикрыв сверху рубашкой.

«Зачем?» — спросил он.

«Случаи бывают разные, — ответил Вим, облокотившись на стойку. — Ближе к закрытию иногда приходят нехорошие люди, хотят кассу забрать. А порой у местных наркодилеров бывают тут разборки — один из наших постоянных гостей недавно пристрелил четверых».

«И ты имеешь право стрелять?» — уточнил Неескенс, подперев голову ладонью.

«В баре — да, это считается самообороной, — подтвердил Сурбир. — Даже если убью кого, мне ничего не будет, только спасибо скажут за помощь в борьбе с преступностью. Иногда догоняю мерзавца на улице, тогда надо его быстро затащить в здание, чтоб копы увидели его бренное тело именно в баре. Поможешь мне с этим, если что?»

«Конечно, Сурбир, — кивнул Йохан Второй, глядя на него влюблёнными глазами. — Только и мечтал патроны тебе подавать и трупы с тобой таскать. Ты такой брутальный стал, тебе идёт».

«Ну тебя к чёрту с твоей грубой лестью. Пошли хоть в дартс сыграем, пока народу никого, — усмехнулся Вим. — Просидишь на табуретке все восемь часов — задница отвалится, а у меня на неё есть кое-какие планы».

К половине восьмого бар заполнился людьми, Вим едва успевал жать руки знакомым и наливать им пиво. «Так-то у меня ещё напарник есть, — сообщил он Неескенсу. — Но Бобби прижался в последнее время, не хочет нам обоим смену оплачивать. Так что приходится попотеть — зато все чаевые только мои».

Вечер показался Неескенсу бесконечным, он успел и основательно набраться, и протрезветь. Сурбир знакомил его со своими приятелями — среди них ни одного голландца, соотечественников Вим сторонится, называет их злыми и унылыми, а вот футболисты есть — те восхищённо ахали, увидев самого Неескенса. Йохан Второй охотно развлекал их общим трёпом, играл с ними в дартс, пил с ними. Естественно, и без танцев на барной стойке под бурные аплодисменты не обошлось, но это было для Сурбира, а не для публики, на реакцию остальных Йохану было плевать, ему было важно только то, как смотрел на него Вим. Сурбир показал ему наркодилеров, которые торгуют здесь коксом, но они оставляют щедрые чаевые, так что он не против. Рассказал ему Вим и о своей дружбе с Родом Стюартом, музыкантом, — Сурбир до сих пор иногда выступает за его любительскую команду. «Так что, если будешь держаться меня, детка, у тебя всегда будут билеты в первый ряд на все лучшие концерты», — смеялся Вим.

Вот она какая, теперешняя жизнь Сурбира. В начале второго ночи, когда до конца смены Вима оставался час, Неескенс, отупев от выпивки и усталости, смотрел на всё будто со стороны. Голова шла кругом. Эти пьяные люди, эта громкая музыка, этот шум и гам, этот Сурбир, шустро протирающий барную стойку, эта неоновая зелёная вывеска над ним _Imported Heineken proudly served_ — всё казалось сюрреалистичным сном, и порой Неескенс не верил, что это происходит на самом деле.

«Эй, мистер, мы скоро закрываемся, — потормошил его Вим, кинув на стойку листок, на котором записывал его выпивку. — Платите по счёту».

«Картошка была ещё, — устало пробормотал Неескенс и полез в карман джинсов за деньгами. — И гренки».

«Это комплименты от заведения», — усмехнулся Вим.

«И я куда больше выпил».

«Местные ребята сочли за честь тебя угостить, так что четыре пива оплатили другие люди».

«А мне здесь определённо нравится. — Йохан Второй бросил на стойку крупную купюру. — Сдачи не надо».

«Охренел?» — возмутился Вим.

«Возьми, ну пожалуйста, — попросил Неескенс, глядя на него с обожанием. — Даже не представляешь, как мне приятно дать тебе чаевые».

«Тебя это заводит, мелкий извращенец?»

«Очень, — признался Йохан Второй. — У меня уже стоит, можешь проверить».

«Позже проверю», — вздохнул Вим и забрал деньги.

Они ехали домой по пустынным улицам, и, когда они притормозили перед красным сигналом светофора, Вим нежно поцеловал Йохана. «Отсосать бы у тебя прямо сейчас», — прошептал Неескенс, Вим усмехнулся: «Ещё чего, детка. Забыл уже? Я люблю долго и с размахом, быстрый трах в тачке — не для меня».

Потом они приехали домой и сели потупить перед телевизором. Сурбир принёс из холодильника остатки обеда, Неескенс закатил глаза, пообещал ему скорую язву и пошёл разогревать. Вим пожрал и перешёл к планомерному поглощению пива на сон грядущий, Неескенс пока на пиво смотреть не может, так что открыл вискарь, который привёз Виму в подарок, и перешёл к изучению счетов, скопившихся на журнальном столике: надо понять, сколько стоит жизнь в Редондо-Бич, и разобраться, сколько Вим задолжал.

— Башка совсем не варит, — признаётся Неескенс, бросив счёт на диван. — Прекрати, Сурбир, нравится или не нравится — но это твоя жизнь, и лучше уж её любить, чем мучиться, что не свою жизнь живёшь. Серьёзно.

— И ты хочешь жить так же? — спрашивает Вим.

— Пока не понял, хочу ли, — пожимает плечами Неескенс, — но я к этому определённо готов.

— Ладно, — качает лохматой головой Сурбир. — Вечер утра мудренее. Видишь, светло уже, спать пора.

— Ты как вампир, — смеётся Йохан Второй.

— Вроде того, — не отрицает Вим, выключив телевизор. — Так, Неескенс, вода тут тоже денег стоит, так что в душ идём вместе.

— Как скажешь, — улыбается Неескенс.

В обшарпанной ванной Вим наконец-то обнимает Йохана Второго — тот щурится от удовольствия, почувствовав его знакомые, такие родные прикосновения, по которым так скучал. Потёршись носом о его нос, Йохан прижимает губы к губам Сурбира, Вим мягко отзывается и вдумчиво, нежно целует его.

— Как же мне тебя не хватало… — шепчет Йохан Второй, гладя волосы Вима.

— Уж я-то знаю, — усмехается Сурбир, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Его глаза чуть потемнели, но всё равно сияют.

Вим расстёгивает рубашку Неескенса, Йохан нетерпеливо задирает его футболку, гладит его живот. Приходится оторваться от губ Вима ненадолго, чтобы стащить с него футболку. Звякнула пряжка ремня Неескенса — Сурбир плавно тянет вниз молнию его джинсов, выворачивает пуговицу из петли.

— Да… — выдыхает Йохан, когда Вим запускает руку под резинку его трусов.

— Мой хороший, — смеётся Сурбир ему в ухо. — Не забудь, зачем мы сюда пришли.

Не прекращая ласкать Неескенса, он включает воду, поворачивает рукоятку смесителя — из лейки душа в пожелтевшую старую ванну начинает течь вода.

— Попробуй, не горячо? — предлагает Сурбир.

— Пока прохладно, — отзывается Неескенс, подставив руку под струи воды.

— Надо чуть подождать, — ухмыляется Вим. — Не хочешь мне помочь раздеться?

Хочет, господи, ещё как хочет. Они снимают друг с друга всё, Вим снова пробует воду, регулирует температуру — и, наконец, они залезают в ванну. Это бодрит, это оживляет — после перелёта Флорида–Лос-Анджелес и насыщенного дня Йохан Второй несколько отупел, его клонило в сон, а поцелуи с Вимом под душем мигом возвращают боевой настрой.

— Сейчас, мой хороший, сейчас, — шепчет Вим, взяв с полки мыло. — Вымоем друг друга — и перейдём к делу с чистой совестью.

Его тело по-прежнему восхитительно, Йохан знает его наизусть, во всех местах. С годами Вим только похудел, потерял в мышцах, стал более хрупким и худым, но он всё ещё безумно хорош. Они не перестают целоваться, пока намыливают друг друга, продолжают, когда возвращаются под душ, чтобы смыть пену. Ладони Вима уверенно гладят плечи, спину, грудь Йохана Второго, его бока, живот, бёдра. С ним так хорошо и тепло, что Йохан забывает о том, что и ему надо что-то делать, а не просто балдеть, но Сурбир мягко намекает — берёт его руки и кладёт туда, где они в данный момент нужны. Йохан смеётся в его губы.

— Уже лучше, — констатирует Вим. — Можем продвигаться дальше в нашей культурной программе.

Прижав Йохана спиной к кафелю, Сурбир ласкает его рукой, и Неескенс послушно подаётся бёдрами ему навстречу.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет он, гладя мокрые волосы Вима. — Очень хочу.

— Вижу, вижу, — успокаивает Сурбир. — И я тебя. Страшно соскучился, поэтому начну сам.

— Я твой, — отзывается Йохан, — делай со мной, что хочешь.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кайфовал, — усмехается Вим, коротко поцеловав его, и опускается перед ним на колени.

«Надо было, наверное, выключить воду… — думает Неескенс, глядя на Сурбира и надеясь, что не умрёт от нежности прямо сейчас. — Но что-то уже не до этого».

Вим выкладывается по полной, чувствуется, что ему этого не хватало и он получает от процесса не меньше удовольствия, чем Йохан Второй, если не больше. Неескенс живо отзывается на его ласки стонами и прикосновениями, перебирает его мокрые волосы, толкается бёдрами навстречу его рту. Но чем ярче наслаждение, чем острее ощущения, чем лучше ему становится, тем сильнее хочется почувствовать Сурбира в себе.

— Я тоже хочу, — говорит Неескенс, коснувшись щеки Вима.

— Давай попозже, — просит Вим, неохотно выпустив его изо рта. — В постели.

— Тогда трахни меня, — стонет Йохан, стиснув его волосы. — Пожалуйста.

— Мой хороший… — Вим, вздохнув, поднимается. — Всё для тебя. Развернись.

Неескенс слушается, и Сурбир, прижавшись к нему сзади, берёт его ладони, заставляет упереться в стену.

— Подожди секунду… — шепчет он в ухо Неескенса. Йохан чувствует, как Вим трётся о его задницу.

— Помочь? — отзывается Йохан, обернувшись.

— Нет уж, — смеётся Вим, коротко поцеловав его в губы. — Тут мне точно помощь не потребуется.

Йохан, закусив губу, принимает в себя его пальцы.

— Ух, какой ты тесный, — отмечает Вим, проталкивая их в него глубже. — Совсем не с кем трахаться на голландской земле? Про Флориду даже не спрашиваю, там ты вряд ли успел.

— Ни с кем не хочется, кроме тебя, — признаётся Йохан Второй, толкаясь навстречу его пальцам.

— Детка… — ласково смеётся Вим, целуя его плечи. — Понимаю. Расслабься тогда, я постараюсь аккуратно…

— Да делай уже, — стонет Неескенс. — Триста лет никому не давал прямо в ванне, и если бы не хотел тебя так сильно…

— Не торопи, — возмущается Сурбир, шлёпнув его по заднице.

Получив желаемое, Йохан громко стонет от удовольствия и боли — Вим предельно осторожен, но у Неескенса и вправду давно никого не было.

— Бесподобно, — выдыхает Вим, обняв его поперёк живота, и Неескенс совершенно согласен с ним.

— Ты лучший, — подтверждает он, насаживаясь на Вима.

— О да, — шепчет Вим, легко куснув его за плечо. — Ты-то знаешь. Как минимум на двух континентах я действительно лучший.

Он останавливается так внезапно, что Неескенс успевает испугаться — что, Вим кончил так быстро и без предупреждения? — но семя Сурбира в себе не чувствует, значит, причина не в этом. Может, колено разболелось?

— Вытираемся, мой хороший. — Сурбир дотягивается до полотенец на вешалке и даёт одно Йохану. — Продолжим в кровати, там места больше.

Как только они заходят в спальню, Вим резко толкает Неескенса к кровати:

— Сядь.

— Так? — спрашивает Йохан, присев на край постели.

— Именно, — хрипло отзывается Сурбир, подойдя к нему вплотную и поставив ногу на кровать. — Он твой, детка, ты его весь вечер хотел — так поработай с ним как следует.

Грубо схватив Неескенса за волосы, Вим входит в его рот — и Йохан послушно заглатывает его полностью. Да, да, именно этого он и ждал, именно это ему было нужно. Самое прекрасное в их сексе — то, что они знают, что хотят друг от друга, и всегда готовы это друг другу дать.

Неескенс еле-еле разлепляет глаза, так и не поняв, отчего проснулся. Выспался, наверное. Плотные шторы задёрнуты, чтобы солнце не мешало, гудит кондиционер, из-за закрытой двери слышна негромкая музыка.

Повернув голову, Йохан видит рядом примятую подушку и откинутое одеяло. Сурбир, значит, уже встал. Быстрый взгляд на часы, которые Йохан ещё вчера положил на тумбочку: два часа дня.

Ну, неудивительно. Заснули они часов в восемь утра — у Сурбира действительно были большие планы на Неескенса, и он с удовольствием воспользовался всеми талантами Йохана Второго. А Неескенс совершенно не чувствовал усталости с ним, был готов на всё и в любых объёмах. Они безумно соскучились и спешили дать друг другу всё, на что способны.

— Ух… — Неескенс с трудом садится в кровати. — Значит, Виму через три с половиной часа уже на смену выдвигаться. Надеюсь, он хотя бы пожрать приготовил…

Стоп, что-то не так. Неескенс не видит своих чемоданов, которые сутки назад оставил в углу спальни, потому что тут было больше всего места. И вчера чемоданы стояли здесь, они с Вимом чуть не повалили их, налетев на них в порыве страсти. А теперь их нет.

В душе зарождается дерьмовое предчувствие. Ладно, может, Вим их убрал в какой-нибудь шкаф, чтоб не мешались. Йохан находит свою одежду — Сурбир повесил её на стул, облачается, топает в ванную. Зубная щётка, которую он вчера поставил в стакан рядом с щёткой Вима, пока на месте, и на том спасибо. Теперь можно предстать перед Вимом относительно аккуратным и не вонючим.

Радио работает в кухне, туда Неескенс и направляется.

— О, — поднимает голову Вим — он как раз завтракает. — Отлично, я уже собирался идти тебя будить. Ешь давай, в сковородке оставил твоё, чтоб не остывало.

— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит Йохан.

— Мне-то за что, тебе спасибо — мой холодильник давно не видел такого изобилия. Там, кстати, пиво тебя дожидается, — добавляет Сурбир, подмигнув.

— Ты тут только пивом, что ли, питаешься? — морщится Неескенс, открыв холодильник, и достаёт оттуда апельсиновый сок, который вчера купил.

— Ага, — признаёт Вим. — Я от него и не пьянею почти, так, газировка.

Неескенс, покачав головой, достаёт себе стакан, наливает сок.

— Где мои чемоданы? — спрашивает он, хлебнув. — Мне нужно переодеться.

— Эээ, Йохан, они в коридоре, у дверей, — вздыхает Вим, отведя взгляд.

— И почему? — хмурится Неескенс, опершись на стол.

— Давай сначала поедим, а потом поговорим, — просит Сурбир.

— Не получится, — возражает Неескенс. — Мне теперь в горло кусок не полезет, пока ты не объяснишь, в чём дело.

— Тогда сядь, — говорит Вим, с неохотой отложив вилку. — И, может, всё-таки пива?

— Не советую, — отвечает Йохан Второй. — Бутылка тяжёлая. Если кину её в тебя, могу убить. Это тебе невыгодно, да и мне с твоим трупом возиться не в радость.

— Ладно, ладно, — уступает Вим, почёсывая подбородок. — Хотя бы просто сядь.

Это можно. Неескенс усаживается за стол и всем своим видом демонстрирует готовность к беседе.

— Выспался? — спрашивает Вим, подперев башку ладонью.

— Вроде да, — нервно усмехается Неескенс.

— А вообще не спал, — сообщает Сурбир. Это по нему заметно. — Лежал рядом, смотрел на тебя. Любовался тобой. И думал, какая же я сволочь.

— Не уловил основания для такого вывода, — пожимает плечами Йохан Второй.

— Мой хороший, мне сорок лет, — вздыхает Вим, глядя ему в глаза. — Я старый, нищий, живу в дерьме, занимаюсь чёрте чем. А ты молодой, красивый, талантливый парень. У тебя есть будущее. И ты приехал, чтобы угробить себя здесь. — Сурбир указывает на небогатую обстановку кухни. — В этой чёртовой халупе в Редондо-Бич.

— Да найду я работу, — закатывает глаза Неескенс. — Тут же есть любительские клубы или чего ещё. Не волнуйся, не отберу твоё место за стойкой в «Бестиях».

— Зачем над собой так издеваться? — вопрошает Сурбир. — Ради меня?

— Да, — подтверждает Неескенс. — Вообще-то, ещё вчера сказал — я тебя люблю.

— Мог бы и не говорить вслух, я всё давно понял, но мне приятно это слышать, спасибо, — тяжело вздыхает Вим. — Я тебя тоже люблю, мой хороший. Именно поэтому и хочу, чтобы ты немедленно уехал отсюда.

Охренеть. Значит, Генерал был прав. Всё-таки он знает Вима лучше всех.

— Сделай это ради меня, — добавляет Вим. — Очень тебя прошу.

— Сурбир, ты чего? — мотает головой Неескенс. — Я тебе кто, девчонка твоя несмышлёная, чтобы такое мне говорить? Мы с тобой сколько вместе? Одиннадцать лет. Ты за это время дважды развёлся, мой брак тоже развалился, мы вместе столько пережили, поняли уже, что только друг с другом можем быть счастливы! Я приехал, чтобы остаться с тобой, я готов, я всё для тебя сделаю. И после всего этого ты меня вот так вот выгонишь?

— Если ты останешься, это будет не твоя жизнь, — тихо говорит Вим. — Сейчас ты полон решимости и всё такое, понимаю. Но пройдёт время, ты поймёшь, что загубил карьеру и себя самого, чтоб быть со мной, и тогда ты меня возненавидишь. А я каждый день буду мучиться, глядя, как ты тут медленно угасаешь, и думая, что ты здесь только из-за моей слабости. Из-за того, что у меня не хватило сил тебя выгнать. Не хочу всё доводить до того, чтоб ты меня однажды придушил подушкой во сне.

— Вообще-то, я взрослый человек, и я сам сделал свой выбор, — возражает Йохан Второй. — Тебе просто неохота объяснять своей девке, кто я такой, тратить силы и нервы на расставание. Это мне понятно, давай я с ней поговорю.

— Не трогай Терри, — качает головой Вим. — Она мне жизнь спасла, считай. И эту халупу мы сняли на её деньги, между прочим. Она курс оплатила, чтобы меня допустили к работе бармена.

— Господи, я ей верну всё до последнего цента, что она на тебя потратила, — закатывает глаза Неескенс. — Сниму ей новый дом. Или, знаешь, лучше мы переедем, а этот дом ей оставим. Деньги-то у меня пока есть. А как кончатся — свой гардероб в секонд-хенде продам.

— А я не про деньги, — ударив кулаком по столу, говорит Сурбир. — Терри хорошая. Если бы я её раньше встретил, был бы о женщинах лучшего мнения.

— Раньше ты бы её не оценил, — заявляет Неескенс. — А, может, и она не клюнула бы на такого тебя, каким ты был лет десять назад?

— Считаешь, я изменился к лучшему? — грустно усмехается Вим.

— Стал опытнее, — пожимает плечам Йохан Второй. — Мудрее. Интереснее. И уже не бухаешь, как чёрт. Когда ты трезвый или в лёгком подпитии — с тобой гораздо приятнее общаться, чем когда ты в дрова!

— Верно подмечено, — качает головой Сурбир. — Так вот, Терри тут ни при чём. Если бы её вовсе не существовало, если бы я был здесь один — сказал бы тебе всё то же самое. Тебе нужно вернуться в Европу. Твоё место там, а не здесь.

— У меня там никого нет, — вздыхает Неескенс.

— А Генерал? — щурится Сурбир.

— Да я сезон провёл в Голландии, — разводит руками Неескенс, — и он за всё это время приехал ко мне раза четыре, понимаешь? Было хорошо, как раньше. Но я-то уже не живу с Кройфом, не состою в браке, мне отношений нормальных хочется, а не этого — приехал, трахнул, уехал. А он мне ничего другого не предлагает.

— И Кройф не передумал, не понял, что счастье своё просрал? — интересуется Вим, хлебнув пива.

— Наоборот, нашёл, — мотает головой Неескенс. — Вот с ним у Генерала как раз отношения, и оба вполне довольны.

— Но ещё был ван Дайк, — напоминает Сурбир.

— Ты не поверишь — он тоже счастлив с Кройфом, — сообщает Неескенс — любопытно посмотреть, как Сурбир среагирует. — И это, видимо, у них давно.

Пауза. Радостная латиноамериканская песня из радио разбавляет молчание.

— Какой у нас Кройф… молодец, — оценивает Вим. — Ну и чего, с другой стороны? Ты что, хранил святую верность Кройфу? Встречался и со мной, и с Диком, и с Генералом — и прекрасно себя чувствовал. Забей ты на Кройфа. Может, ван Дайк тебе просто показался слишком старым и непрезентабельным?

— Не хочу на эту тему разговаривать, — отмахивается Неескенс. — И не хочу ничего о нём слышать. Нет, Вим. С Европой меня теперь ничто не связывает. И тамошнему уровню футбола я уже не соответствую. Тут моё место и тут мой уровень.

— Наговариваешь ты на себя, — не верит Сурбир, покрутив перед собой бутылку пива. — Но в любом случае, даже если ты останешься в Штатах — тут я тебя видеть не хочу.

— Почему? — спрашивает Неескенс. — Я что, не смогу остаться даже временно, до возвращения твоей… кхм… Терри?

— А это грёбаное болото затягивает, Йохан, — тихо говорит Вим. — Сейчас ты останешься, потом мы пообедаем, поедем ко мне в бар, ты опять будешь весь вечер там сидеть, пропьёшь кучу бабла, потом секс, потом выспимся, завтра у меня выходной — на пляже позагораем, искупаемся, потом опять в постель — а секс у нас ты знаешь какой, от такого очень трудно отказаться. Сейчас я сам не верю, что смогу тебя выгнать и остаться без того, кого хочу до сумасшествия. При том что ты был готов со мной жить и делить со мной постель каждый день. Безумие вроде, от такого не отказываются, но я именно это и собираюсь сделать. А потом ты втянешься, всё покажется не таким уж и страшным. Этот чёртов дом будет уже как бы нормальным, ты тут обживаться начнёшь… И даже если я тебя выставлю, ты соседний дом снимешь. Нет, честно, мой хороший — я в жопе, и нефига тебе к этому всему привыкать. То, что я не ною и не жалуюсь, не значит, что я считаю свою нынешнюю жизнь нормальной. И ты не должен здесь быть.

— Вим… — бормочет Неескенс, чувствуя, что сейчас разревётся. — Ну пожалуйста. Не прогоняй меня. Ты — всё, что у меня осталось…

— Вот только не надо делать вид, что я — твоя последняя надежда, — поднимает руку Сурбир. — Ты молодой и обворожительный парень, встретишь новую любовь. Может, вообще женишься, детей заведёшь, чего я тебе искренне желаю — и порадуюсь за тебя. Вот ты для меня действительно последняя надежда. Такого шанса у меня больше не будет. Если бы я тебя не любил, я бы сказал — да, конечно, милый, давай переедем в другой дом, давай я уволюсь из бара и начну искать нормальную работу, а ты пока меня корми, покупай мне шмотки, машины и бухло, трахай исправно, и я буду весь твой, можем даже поехать в соседний Беркли и там зарегистрировать наш союз — они в том году приняли закон о домашних партнёрствах.

— Я, кстати, и на это согласен, — отмечает Неескенс. — Ты вроде хотел взять меня в мужья, вот, пожалуйста, я готов, всё для тебя сделаю, только не бросай меня.

— Не могу, — вздыхает Вим. — И не унижайся, я этого не стою. Уходи. Уходи прямо сейчас. Не задерживайся здесь. Каждая минута в этом доме тебя привязывает к этому месту и к тому, во что я превратился. За меня не волнуйся. Обо мне позаботится Терри.

Вим замолкает, и Неескенс, пытаясь уцепиться смятённым сознанием хоть за что-то, вслушивается в песню из радио — текст весьма печальный, она тоже о расставании с любимым человеком, но эти латиносы так позитивно её поют. Европейцы в подобных песнях ноют и сопли на кулак наматывают, а они с таким горьким, но светлым и благодарным настроением её исполняют. Неескенсу бы хоть немного их бодрости, когда его любимый мужчина сидит напротив, пьёт пиво, а Йохан с ужасом понимает, что, наверное, больше никогда его и не увидит.

— И куда я пойду? — спрашивает Неескенс, посмотрев в глаза Виму.

— Куда хочешь, мой хороший, деньги у тебя есть — поезжай в центр, остановись в отеле, отдохни как следует, побухай, оторвись по полной, а потом опохмелись, садись на телефон и начинай искать новый клуб, — пожимает плечами Вим. — И не смотри на меня так, будто я тебя выгоняю в метель, беременного и без гроша. Там отличная погода, а у тебя полно возможностей хорошо провести время и проветрить мозг. Калифорния — лучшее место, чтобы начать новую жизнь. — Сурбир грустно смеётся. — Так говорил Генерал шесть лет назад. И был чертовски прав.

Неескенс отвечает коротким и нецензурным голландским словом.

— Хоть завтраком накормишь? — мрачно интересуется он. — А то наобещал…

— Да, конечно, — вскакивает Вим. — Момент. Сейчас разогрею. Пиво точно не будешь?

— За вискарём схожу, — с трудом поднимается Йохан Второй.

По пути в гостиную он заворачивает в спальню, чтобы надеть часы и забрать с тумбочки бумажник, который выпал из кармана его джинсов ещё в ванной — видимо, Сурбир его сюда принёс. На столике в гостиной лежит стопка счетов, с которыми он возился под утро. Неескенс быстро складывает на бумажке суммы, означенные в них, аккуратно собирает счета обратно и кладёт на них несколько купюр. Так вроде нормально. С запасом. Пятьдесят тысяч долгов Вима он уплатить, конечно, не сможет — хотя, если бы Вим его принял, может, и заплатил бы, но теперь точно нет. Ладно. Хоть какое-то Виму подспорье. Пусть только попробует отказаться…

— Детка, иди есть, всё остынет! — кричит Сурбир из кухни.

Неескенс прижимает ладонь к лицу, стараясь не заплакать. Это могла быть его жизнь, но нет. Теперь ничего этого не будет. Сурбир вряд ли согласиться с ним видеться. Подобные встречи, пожалуй, будут слишком болезненными для них обоих. Раньше-то они думали, что у них всё впереди… А оказалось, что всё закончилось.

— Иду, — говорит он, взяв бутылку.

Пока он ест, Вим молча сидит напротив и листает самоучитель испанского.

— Не мучай себя, — с трудом выговаривает Йохан Второй, запив глотком виски вставший поперёк горла кусок бекона. — Ты сейчас ничего не запомнишь. Найди уж в себе силы посмотреть на меня.

— Мне, знаешь ли, тоже тяжело, — огрызается Вим.

— Ну, ты ещё можешь передумать, — пожимает плечами Неескенс.

Сурбир только вздыхает в ответ.

После того, как Йохан пару раз обошёл дом, убедился, что ничего не забыл, и в последний момент сунул в карман зубную щётку, Вим помогает Неескенсу погрузить чемоданы в багажник. Попрощаться они уходят на крыльцо, в тень.

Неескенс кидается на шею Сурбиру, Вим крепко прижимает его к себе, гладит его спину и плечи. Жарко и тихо, только цикады стрекочут. С рёвом пронёсся по дороге мимо одинокий автомобиль, и снова ничего, кроме цикад.

— Прощай, — тихо говорит Неескенс, коснувшись губами его губ.

— Прощай, — отзывается Вим, пригладив его волосы. — Удачи.

— Тебе она нужнее, — качает головой Йохан Второй.

Вим, пожав плечами, отступает в дом и закрывает дверь. Щелчок замка.

Наверное, правильно. В затяжных расставаниях нет ничего хорошего. Так и надо. Полная и безоговорочная ампутация топором.

Несколько очень долгих мгновений Йохан стоит у закрытой двери и смотрит на неё, будто ещё надеется, что она откроется и Вим втащит его внутрь, чтобы никогда не отпускать. Он ведь не слышал удаляющихся шагов Сурбира.

Но ничего не происходит. Цикады и тишина.

Раздражённо вытерев ребром ладони выступившие на глазах слёзы, Неескенс торопливо идёт к своей машине. Без кондиционера на такой жаре можно только подыхать.

Заперев дверь, Сурбир замирает и несколько секунд ждёт непонятно чего. То ли хочет удостовериться, что Неескенс уехал. То ли, наоборот, надеется, что сейчас Неескенс постучит, соврёт, что забыл какую-нибудь мелочь, а потом обнимет Вима, припадёт жадным поцелуем к его губам — и вот тогда никаких моральных сил не хватит его выгнать.

Но, наконец, из-за двери доносятся шаги Йохана Второго. Вот он спустился с крыльца. Хлопнула дверца его автомобиля. Завёлся мотор. Вот он уехал.

Всё.

Вим медленно идёт в гостиную, выключает кондиционер — жрёт эта штука до чёрта, электричество слишком дорогое. Добравшись до дивана, Вим замечает купюры, которые Йохан Второй оставил на стопке счетов.

Тихо выматерившись, Сурбир валится на диван и замирает, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Тут вчера сидел Неескенс. Подушка пахнет его прохладным парфюмом.

Вот сейчас очень хочется, чтоб полились слёзы. От этого, наверное, и в самом деле может стать легче, — так люди говорят, вдруг они правы.

Но ничего не происходит. Внутри всё горит, душа болит так, что впору взвыть, а слёз нет. Тишина оглушает, жара парализует, и Вим желает только одного: перестать быть, ну хоть на время, чтобы не ощущать того, что он чувствует.


End file.
